Power Rangers Jane's Version
by Dramagirl007
Summary: This is kind of and kind of not like the original Power Rangers DT, in this one Tommy has a 13 year old daughter who likes power rangers and wants to be one, the story is mostly from her point of view
1. Chapter 1

**Power Rangers**

**Jane's Version**

This story is during Power Rangers Dino thunder but this is different, Tommy is rich because he used to be Anton Mercers partner but he still teaches and doesn't live like he's rich, and this time is set in the year 2013 and Tommy has a daughter named Jane and she isn't as forgetful as Tommy. She is the biggest power ranger fan, and she loves karate just like her dad and is a black belt. She doesn't know that her dad is the black ranger

We start this story at the end of Jane's Karate lesson

Ashley: hey Jane, you want to come over to my house?

Jane: I cant, my dads not home and I can't get a hold of him

Ashley: he's gone a lot

Jane: yah I know. Well see yah tomorrow

Ashley: see yah

Jane headed home and the house was empty

Jane: figures

She went into her room that is a power ranger theme, her walls and ceiling were all the power ranger colors from the past, she has all the power ranger merchandise but her favorite power ranger thing is her White Tiger stuffed animal

Jane: well white tiger, lets see if the power rangers are on the news

She went into the living room and sat on the couch and turned the news on

Jane: There's a light in the Distance see them coming closer, with the force of Ages of centuries gone by. Protectors of the Right, Defenders Sworn to Fight, Dino Rangers Roar! Power Rangers Score! Save us from these evil forces. Power rangers Dino Thunder! Victory is Ours Forever More! Protectors of the Right! Defenders Sworn to Fight! Dino Rangers Roar! Power Rangers Score! Save us from these evil Forces! Power Rangers Dino Thunder! Dino Rangers Win, Power from within! Victory is Ours Forever More! Power Rangers Dino Thunder!

The news had the power rangers on and the power rangers were defeating one of Mesagog's monsters and they won

Jane: Once again the Day is saved thanks to the Power Rangers

Meanwhile

Conner: that monster was brutal

Kira: hey we defeated it

Ethan: we always do

Tommy: we did a good job

Conner: I wonder if we were on the news again

Ethan: we always are

Tommy: and I bet Jane taped it

Kira: are you ever going to tell her about the power rangers?

Conner: yah, she's like obsessed with the power rangers, Have you seen her room?

Tommy gave him a weird look

Conner: well I had to get some information on the power rangers, and what better way then reading a book

Ethan: did you just say reading a book? Didn't know you knew how to read

Conner: hey

Kira: anyway are you going to tell her?

Tommy: I haven't decided, I don't think so, knowing her if I tell her she would want to be one

Ethan: and she can't?

Trent: she's a black belt

Tommy: it's complicated

Kira: no it's not; you just don't want to see your daughter get hurt

Tommy: ok so it's not complicated

Ethan: what if she finds out on her own? Then what are you going to do?

Tommy: I'm hoping she won't find out, I told her not to touch the Dino statue and if she doesn't then we have no worries

Everybody went home

Tommy: Jane I'm home

Jane: hi dad, how was that meeting?

Tommy: fine thanks, how was your day?

Jane: I beat sensei in Karate again

Tommy: congratulations

Jane: the power Rangers won a battle again

Tommy: cool

Jane: I have it on tape if you want to watch it

Tommy: that's ok

Jane: it's a really good thing the white ranger is one of the good guys now

Tommy: I know, so what on our schedule for supper?

Jane: pizza

Tommy: (mockingly) pizza? no

Jane: yes

Tommy: are you sure? I could have sworn tonight is liver and unions

Jane: gross. Check the schedule

Tommy checked the schedule

Tommy: nope its liver and unions

Jane: no its not

Tommy: yes it is, see

On the schedule pizza was crossed out and liver and unions was in its place

Jane smiled

Jane: fine dad, you can have all the liver and unions you want

Tommy's smile fell

Tommy: lets get pizza

Jane: I thought so

They went out for pizza

The next day

Tommy: Jane time to get up, you have a test in my class

Jane: piece of cake

She got ready then they went to school

School is easy for Jane, she has all ones and she doesn't even study, she just knows things and she cant describe it

After school Jane had gymnastics and after Gymnastics she had karate that she likes a lot better, Tommy makes Jane take Gymnastics

Jane went home after Karate

Jane: Dad I'm home

No answer

Jane: and you're not. Figures, who knew a schoolteacher has so many meetings

Jane turned the TV on

Jane: power rangers again… wait a minute, every time dad has a meeting the power rangers are battling. Coincidence? Maybe or maybe not

Jane turned around and looked at the statue she wasn't supposed to touch

Jane: hmm

She got up and went over to the statue and picked it up. The mouth opened up and the tounge was a button, she pushed it and she heard a noise in the basement

Jane: this doesn't happen every day

She went down into the basement and there was a door she never saw before, she opened it and walked inside, she was in the Dino cave

Jane: this you don't see every day

She heard someone coming so she hid behind a machine of some sort, and saw Haley, Trent, Conner, Kira, Ethan and Tommy there talking

Tommy: ok, we need to go back out there

Conner: that was brutal, cant we wait until tomorrow to fight that thing? It teleported out

All of a sudden the monster was back

Ethan: you were saying

Conner groaned

Tommy: I just have to call Jane and tell her I'll be late

Kira: I need to call my parents

Conner: yah me too

Ethan: so do I

They all got there Cell phones out

Jane's cell phone rang

Jane: crap

Tommy: you got to be kidding

He walked over to where the sound was coming from

Tommy: Jane Ann Oliver

Jane: hi dad


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy: stand up

She did

Tommy: how did you get in here?

Jane: the statue

Tommy: I told you to never touch that statue

He keeps talking but she's not listening she's just smiling

Tommy: Jane, are you listening to me?

Kira: no

Jane: you guys are the Power Rangers. This is so cool, so this is what you do during all those meetings; you're the black power ranger

Tommy: yes but

Jane: wait till my friends hear about this

Every body looked scared

Jane: wait I cant tell my friends or anybody about this, you guys want to keep it a secret, oh this is so cool, oh wow things finally make sense now, wow this is cool

She keeps going on and on about how cool it is

Tommy: you can't tell a soul

Jane: yah I got that dad, but this is the coolest thing ever, the Dino Cave has been under the basement this long and I haven't known… you don't trust me with the secret

Conner: ooh busted

Jane: I knew it

Tommy: how did you figure it out?

Jane: I can't believe I haven't figured it out earlier. It's easy; every time you had a meeting the power rangers came and saved the day

Ethan: you figured that out already?

Trent: so now what are we going to do?

Tommy: not much we can do

Jane: can I be a power ranger?

Tommy: no

Jane: why

Tommy: no more gems

Conner: but what about that

Tommy elbowed him in the stomach

Jane: right, whatever

Haley: you can help me; I do all the technical stuff

Jane: ok, I can do that; I can fix the security system so nobody can get in

Tommy: why didn't we think of that?

Trent: are we going to get that monster or just keep on talking some more?

Tommy: oh right

Jane: I'm so glad I don't have that curse of forgetfulness

Tommy: hey

Conner: Ready

Teens: Ready

Power Rangers: Dino Thunder Power Up Ha

Jane: Cool

They left

Jane: so Haley what kind of technical stuff do you do?

Haley: I build things for them. I built the raptor cycles

Jane: cool

Haley: so you think you can fix the security system?

Jane: yes, I wired the whole house with a security system when I was 10

Haley: cool

Finally the power rangers came back to the Dino Cave

Haley: Jane said that she wired the house with a security system

Tommy: when she was 10? Yes

Conner: oh great another nerd

Jane: did you just call me a nerd?

Tommy: you shouldn't have said that

Jane grabbed Conner's arms and flipped him over

Conner: what the?

Tommy: she's a black belt

Jane: just because people are smart doesn't make them nerds, got that

Conner: got it

Trent helped him up

Ethan: she got you good

Conner: shut up Ethan

Jane: I'll build the security system tomorrow. I'm going upstairs

She headed upstairs and locked herself in her room and started to cry, she was sad that her dad didn't trust her with the secret of a life time and that there was a Dino Gem but he wouldn't give it to her


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks passed and the security system has been up for 13 days and working beautifully and Jane was still mad that she couldn't be a power ranger, she knew that there was another gem and it was pink, which happens to be her favorite color, she knows she would be the perfect pink ranger because all she wears is pink. One day when she was walking back home from Karate a bunch of Taranadrones appeared

Jane: oh great

She fought them but there were too many of them and they teleported her to Mesagog's layer

Jane: this is not good

Mesagog: Welcome Jane, I understand you want to be the pink power ranger

Jane: not an evil one

Mesagog: that's the only kind we have. Elsa, put the morpher on her wrist

Elsa: yes my lord

She does that with a lot of screaming from Jane

Mesagog: there, now we can defeat those power rangers once and for all. Jane you are the raptor, I want you to destroy the power rangers

Jane: yes my lord

Mesagog: good, now go

Jane morphed into the pink ranger and started destroying the city

Tommy got on his communicator and told the rangers they had trouble and when they got there they were in shock

Conner: an evil pink ranger, that's new

Tommy: you got to be kidding

Jane: I've been waiting for you rangers; my master says I have to destroy you, so prepare to be destroyed

This power ranger was unbelievable, she had the fastness that Conner has, the tough skin that Ethan has, the scream that Kira has, the camouflage that Trent has and the invisibility that Tommy has and she has claws that nobody has

Trent: how are we supposed to beat this girl?

Tommy: I don't know, lets regroup at the Dino Cave

They left

Jane: that was too easy

Jane powered down and didn't remember anything and went home


	4. Chapter 4

When Jane got home and went down into the Dino Cave she saw everybody looking beat up

Jane: what happened

Conner: there's an evil pink ranger

Jane: an evil pink ranger? But I thought the pink Dino Gem is here

Tommy: it is, but Mesagog made a duplicate of the pink Dino Gem, it's the strongest of the 6

Jane: how'd he do that?

Tommy: I don't know

Haley: so now we're trying to figure out who the pink ranger is

Tommy: which means we have to watch ourselves getting our butts kicked

Conner: oh great, and we were beat by a girl

Kira: nothing wrong getting beat by a girl

Jane: yah Conner

Haley put the DVD in and they watched it with great difficulty, to Jane's horror she noticed that the pink ranger fought just like she does and she got the memory back

Conner: ok what did that solve?

Tommy: now we know the way she fights

Kira: she fights like you do Dr. O

Tommy: yes I know

Everybody turned to Jane whose eyes glowed pink the way that Tommy's glowed green when he was evil

Ethan: wow that's new

Tommy: you're the pink ranger Jane

Jane: I guess I am

With that she ran full speed out of the Dino Cave and to her room

It was silent in the Dino Cave for a long time

Trent: now what are we going to do?

Tommy: we cant kill her, we need to destroy that gem though

Kira: why would she go to Mesagog? Did she want to be a power ranger that bad?

Tommy: no, Taranadrones attacked her and a spell was put on her

Trent: how do you know?

Tommy: like father like daughter, putties attacked me when I was coming out of the youth center and a spell was put on me and my eyes glowed green when I was the evil green ranger, she is the evil pink ranger and her eyes glow pink

Trent: when I was evil my eyes didn't glow white

Tommy: I think the glowing eyes thing is genetic

Trent: oh

Tommy: and it stays with you

Trent: the evil

Tommy: no the glowing eye thing

Ethan: we'll never find her now, she knows that we know who she is

Tommy: she's in her room

Conner: how do you know?

Tommy: hidden cameras in and outside the house

Conner: wow you really don't trust her

Tommy: I have to look after her somehow when I'm gone

Conner: well lets get her then

Tommy: no

Conner: no?

Tommy: no

Kira: why?

Tommy: first of all she's my daughter, second of all we don't attack at home base or school base, only if they're doing something evil, you got that

Teens: yes

Tommy: ok, I think you guys should go home

They left


	5. Chapter 5

The next day

Tommy was going to wake Jane up like he usually does but it appears that Jane has gone to school early, she left a note

Tommy: Dad, left early, going to do it every day, not going to gymnastics anymore, Zeltrax can't wait to see you again, see yah

Tommy sighed

A half hour later he made it to school and looked for Jane

He found her reading a book

Tommy: Jane I need to talk to you

Jane: ah no

Tommy: yes

He took the book away

Jane: hey give that back

Jane's eyes glowed pink

Tommy: not until we talk

Jane did a karate kick and got her book back and ran

Tommy: that girl is so grounded

Trent came running

Trent: Dr. O, are you ok

Tommy: I'm fine Trent

Trent: what was that about?

Tommy: I need to talk to her but she didn't want to talk and I took her book away and she got mad

Trent: oh

Jane: how dare him take my book like that and he wants to talk? I don't think so, there's nothing to talk about, I'm evil he's not, he needs to get over it

Finally school started for the day and it went smoothly for the most part

Conner went up to Jane's locker

Jane: what do you want Conner? You're not supposed to fight in school or at home base, you were told that

Conner: only in self-defense we are

Jane: do you see me attacking you? I don't think so

Conner: why aren't you?

Jane: my master doesn't want me to until after school hours, he wants me to get a good education, though I don't know why he cares. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to science

She shoved him out of the way

Science gave Tommy a headache when Jane was in there, they were doing experiments and Jane was purposely messing up

Tommy: Jane why are you doing this?

Jane: I'm evil and it's giving you a headache duh

Tommy: why wont you go to gymnastics

Jane: I don't like it and you only had me take it because your high-school sweetheart took it

The bell rang

Jane: I'll see you later… maybe

She left

After Karate Jane went to Mesagog's and was told to fight the rangers again

Jane: ok

She left with Elsa and Zeltrax and a monster

Tommy: guys we have trouble

Conner: is it Jane again?

Tommy: afraid so

Conner: ok, we'll meet you there

The fight started and the monster was defeated but Jane defeated the rangers again and then they teleported back to Mesagog's

Elsa: she didn't kill them my lord

Jane: shut up Elsa

Zeltrax: I've been trying to tell her that for some time now

Mesagog: she did just want I told her too, I told her to defeat the rangers, that doesn't necessarily mean kill them

Elsa: but I thought that was the goal

Mesagog: it is, but we can hold it off a little longer, this is getting interesting, you two can learn a few things from Jane

Jane: thank you my lord for that compliment, now if you don't need me for the rest of the night I will go home and get my homework done

Mesagog: that is a good idea

She ran home and ran into her room and locked the door


	6. Chapter 6

Jane has been evil for a few weeks now and she has been kicking everybody's butts and making Mesagog very happy one night at home in her room she found out she could move things with her mind, at first she was throwing a ball up in the air and catching it, but then she was thinking that it would be cool if that ball just floated and all of a sudden the ball was floating

Jane: that's weird

She tested it out again and it was floating again

Jane: ok this is very weird, but cool, I have telekinesis

She tested out her powers on the light switch and it was going on and off

Jane ran out of the room and tried to get down to the Dino Cave knowing that Tommy was down there but she couldn't get through

Jane: stupid Haley, fixing the security system so I can't get in. wait a minute, why do I want to tell dad about my powers? I can use my powers to defeat the rangers

Jane smiled evilly and headed back into her room

The next day after she was done with school and Karate she went to Mesagog

Jane: last night I discovered that I have powers

Elsa: what kind of powers

Jane: telekinesis

Mesagog: excellent. I want you three to fight today and this time learn something from Jane

Zeltrax: yes my lord

They left

Tommy: we got trouble

Kira: not Jane again

Tommy: I'm afraid so

Conner: ready

Power rangers: ready… Dino Thunder Power Up Ha

Jane: well rangers you ready for another butt kicking?

Trent: not this time

They fought harder

Jane: some competition

Jane went after Tommy and used her powers

Tommy: What the Heck! How did you?

Jane: don't know but it's cool

She fights him some more and defeated him

Jane: lets go

The evil people left

Conner: what was that

Tommy: I was afraid this was going to happen

Kira: you knew she was going to get powers?

Tommy: yes

Ethan: how

Tommy: her mom was an alien with powers of Telekinesis, flying, reading minds and being really smart at everything and they live to be 5000

Ethan: handy

Conner: so she's going to get all those powers?

Tommy: I don't know

Meanwhile

Jane: how was that

Mesagog: very good, next time really destroy the rangers

Jane: (not so thrilled sounding) ok, I'll see you tomorrow

She left and when she got home Tommy was sitting on the couch and he didn't look happy

Jane smiled evilly and looked at Tommy who looked at her

Jane: why do I have powers?

Tommy: your mom was an alien with powers and now you're getting them

Jane: Are there any other secrets you're keeping from me?

Tommy: not any I can think of

Jane: good

She went into her room and started to cry, she started getting mixed feelings for the rangers, her dad was a ranger and she really didn't want to kill him, she was slowly becoming good

The next day after school the ultimate battle between Jane, Elsa and Zeltrax VS. The Power Rangers. Jane was winning and then she stopped

Elsa: what are you waiting for? Finish them

Jane looked at Elsa and Zeltrax, then at Tommy and the other rangers

Jane: no

Elsa: what

Jane: NO

With that she used her powers and hurt Elsa and Zeltrax really bad that they teleported away

Jane took off the morpher and threw it on the ground then looked at Tommy and ran home

Conner: what just happened?

Tommy: she's good now

Trent: how?

Tommy: she fought it

Kira: how

Tommy: eventually good concurs evil, plus she got powers now that helped her get rid of the spell

Ethan: so now what

Tommy: now you don't hold a grudge against her at school or at home, and we let her back in the lab

Conner: are you sure Dr. O?

Tommy: yes, she's not evil anymore

Trent: how are we supposed to destroy that thing?

Tommy picked up the morpher

Tommy: I'll take care of it. You guys should better go on home; it's been a hectic few weeks

Kira: you're right, come on guys

The teens left

Tommy: now I have to do the parent thing

He went home


	7. Chapter 7

Jane was in her room crying, she remembered everything she done and she felt horrible and she didn't think she could face anybody nor did she think she was ever going to be forgiven. All of a sudden she heard a knock on her door

Tommy: Jane can I come in

Jane: go away

Tommy walked in

Jane pulled the bed blankets over her head

Jane: leave me alone

Tommy: we need to talk

Jane: there's nothing to talk about

Tommy: there's a lot to talk about. Are you coming out of there any time soon? I don't like talking to a blanket; people might think I'm weird if they find out

Jane didn't answer

Haley came in

Haley: how is she?

Tommy: I'm talking to a blanket here

Haley: you're right, that is weird

Tommy: and I'm not going to move until we talk young lady

Still no answer

Tommy:(mouthed to Haley) I don't know what to do

Haley:(mouthed to Tommy) tickle her

Tommy smiled

Tommy: hmm

Tommy started tickling Jane and she started to laugh and she got out from under the covers

Jane: stop it… STOP IT… **STOP IT!**

She was mad again

Jane: you did that on purpose

Tommy: we really need to talk

Haley: I better leave you two alone

She left

Jane: there's nothing to talk about, I already said that

Tommy: and I already said there's a lot to talk about

Jane: so lets talk already

Tommy: ok, first of all, Its not the end of the world when you are done being evil and nobody holds a grudge against you

Jane: yah right, did you see what I did to Conner and Kira?

Tommy: yah I saw

Jane: and what I did to you? How can you guys ever forgive me

Tommy: because it wasn't your fault, it was the gem and the morpher, you need to remember that. Now say that it wasn't your fault

Jane: it wasn't my fault. But it was

Tommy: no it's not, I was evil before and I know how you feel, my friends had to get me out of that spell and they forgave me and you got yourself out of the spell and we forgive you

Jane: how did I get out of the spell?

Tommy: I think it has something to do with your alien powers and maybe love and of course good concurs evil eventually

Jane: that sounds like a good reason. Boy I would love to see the look on Mesagog's face right now. I was his star pupil in fighting good

Tommy: Its all those Karate classes you go to

Jane: yah… so what did you do with the Dino Gem?

Tommy: Haley found a way to destroy it, there's only the one now

Jane: what are you going to do with it?

Tommy:(mockingly) I don't know, I think it should go to someone who is very responsible, loves what she's doing and can handle the powers that come with it

He looks at her and smiles

Tommy: Jane Ann Oliver, would you like to be the Pink Dino Thunder Power Ranger?

Jane smiled big and her eyes lit up

Jane: REALLY?

Tommy: really

He handed her the Dino Thunder Morpher

Jane: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU

She gave him a BIG hug

Tommy: welcome to the team


	8. Chapter 8

The next day after school Kira went up to Jane

Kira: Jane how are you

Jane was smiling

Jane: I'm fine thanks, my dad talked to me and told me it wasn't my fault and all that jazz and he made me

She looked to see if anybody was listening

Jane: he made me the pink ranger

She squealed with excitement

Kira: he made you the pink ranger?

Jane: yes can you believe it? This is like the best thing that has ever happened to me

Kira: well it will be a good thing to have you fighting on the good side and kicking evil butts instead of ours

Jane: I am so sorry Kira

Kira: It's ok, we all forgive you, you were under a spell it happened to a lot of power rangers, it happened to Dr. O twice

Conner, Ethan and Trent came over

Trent: hey you two

Girls: hey

Jane looked shy and scared that someone was going to yell at her

Ethan: so are we meeting at the Cyberspace today?

Kira: yah, we need to set up for the Halloween Party

Conner: Jane, you can be the evil pink ranger this year

Kira, Ethan, Trent: CONNER

Jane looked at him in horror and then was about to cry and she ran away to Tommy's classroom and told Tommy what Conner said

Tommy: I'll talk to him

He left

Meanwhile

Kira: Conner why did you say that? Don't you think she's gone through enough?

Conner: I still don't trust her

Kira: well you better start, because she's the sixth ranger on our team

Boys: WHAT?

Tommy walked up to the group

Tommy: it's true, she's the pink power ranger and she's not evil anymore… Conner

Conner: you heard

Tommy: I heard all right and I would appreciate it if you would forget what she's done, she is not under the spell anymore and she's going to be fighting with us

Conner: are you sure we can trust her? Maybe it's some kind of trick

Tommy: she took the evil morpher off herself and she kicked Elsa and Zeltrax's butts, trust me, she's good and I think you should apologias to her for making that comment

Conner: I'm not very good at apologies

Tommy: no better time then the present. Now you can apologias to her by yourself or do you need someone to hold your hand?

Conner: I'll do it by myself, which way did she go?

Tommy: she's in my classroom right now, I think she's calmed down enough

Conner walked to Dr. O's classroom

Conner: do I really have to do this?

Tommy: yes

He took a deep breath and walked in


	9. Chapter 9

When Conner came in Jane was reading a book

Conner: Jane can I talk to you?

Jane looked up from her book, her eyes were red and puffy, she rolled her eyes and went back to her book

Jane: what do you want?

Conner: I came here to apologias

There was a pause then Jane put her book away

Jane: because my dad told you too

Conner looked at her

Jane: ooh busted

Conner looked at her for a few minutes

Conner: look I'm sorry

Jane rolled her eyes

Conner: not because your dad told me to apologias but because I want to. I didn't mean what I said

Jane: then what did you mean?

Conner: I don't know, I guess I was still upset about what happened

Jane: you mean when you got beat up by a 13 year old girl

She smiled Conner glared

Conner: yes that, I didn't really understand the whole story but Dr. O explained it

Jane: good… what wait a minute… what didn't you understand?

Conner: that the morpher was the only thing that made you evil

Jane: oh

Conner: so do you forgive me?

Jane: I guess I have to since we're going to be fighting evil together…. Yes I forgive you

Everybody else came in and Ethan had a video camera

Ethan: and we have it all on video

Conner: WHAT

Trent: we couldn't resist

Kira: Conner Mcnight apologizing is just something we have to remember in the future

Ethan: I love the getting beat up by a 13 year old girl part

Conner: so this was all a skit, you guys were just acting

Tommy: no, I really wanted you to apologias to her, Ethan and Kira just thought it would be funny to get it on tape

Trent: and I just came along for the ride

Conner: and you let them?

Tommy: yes

Conner: Dr. O

Tommy: don't Dr. O me young man, you got what you deserved, it's not like we're going to show it to the whole world

Trent: we're going to leave it in the Dino Cave incase something horrible goes wrong and we need a good laugh

Ethan: you should have seen the look on your face when we came in here with the camera

Kira: it was classic

Jane: are we going to the Cyberspace now or what

Tommy: yes

Conner: but first I'm going to get that camera

He lunged for it

Ethan: no you're not

Tommy: both of you stop it

He took the camera away from Ethan and Conner started going after Tommy

Tommy: don't even think about it

Conner backed down defeated

Jane: can we leave now?

Tommy: yes

They left


	10. Chapter 10

The gang got to the Cyberspace and started decorating for the Halloween party tomorrow night

Kira: so Jane what are you going to be?

Tommy: she's going as the mighty morphin' power Ranger pink ranger and I'm going to be the white ranger

Jane: ah no, been there done that for 5 years in a row

Tommy: but it's a tradition, you used to love dressing up as a ranger

Jane: still do, and I'm going to do it almost every day, Halloween is where you get to dress up different

Tommy: but it was still so much fun

Jane: when I was a kid, I'm a teenager now

Tommy: don't remind me

Kira: so what are you going to be?

Jane looked at Tommy and smiled

Jane: Rita Repulsa

Conner: who's that?

Jane: you're kidding right?

Conner: no who's Rita Repulsa?

Tommy: the evil witch who turned me evil when I was the green ranger. Jane why do you want to be her?

Jane: it's Halloween and I'm a teenager and I have yet to have a scary costume, from when I was 1through 4 I was a pumpkin, and when I was 5 and 6 I was a clown and when I was 7 through 12 I was the pink power ranger, now I'm a teenager and I want to be scary

Tommy: so you pick Rita Repulsa

Jane: yes

Tommy: but why her

Jane: I like her dress

Tommy: you like Rita's dress

Jane: yah, the one she wore after she married Lord Zedd with the sparkly pink at the bottom

Tommy: oh, you do know she tried to kill me

Jane: I know… I'm not saying I idolize her. I'm just saying I want to be her for Halloween, nobody else will be her, Conner didn't even know who she was

Tommy: then what am I supposed to be?

Jane: whoever you want to be

Tommy: we usually have a theme you being 1 through 4 as a pumpkin I was a pumpkin

Kira: how embarrassing

Jane: and we were both clowns when I was 5 and 6

Tommy: and we were both power rangers when you were 7 through 12

Jane: yes but at that time I didn't know the identities of the Rangers and now I do and now it will be weird

Tommy: how

Jane gave him a look

Jane: think about it

He thought for a minute

Tommy: ok you're right, but I still don't know what I should be with the evil theme

Conner: Jane's really going to be the evil pink Ranger?

Jane: no

She hit him hard on the arm

Jane: I'm Rita Repulsa

Ethan: the evil witch the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers had to defeat?

Jane: that's the one, now we're trying to decide what dad should be, lets see… you can be Goldar, a putty, Lord Zedd the evil green ranger or Master Vile

Tommy: are those my only options

Jane: if you want to have an Oliver theme then yes

To the guys

Tommy: why are women so controlling

Jane rolled her eyes

Tommy: ok lets see, I'm not being that gold and blue flying monkey or a stupid putty and it would be weird if I were Lord Zedd, thank you Jane for that image, I've already been the evil green power ranger so I guess that leaves Master Vile

Conner: who's that?

Ethan: you really need to read up on your Power Ranger history

Tommy/Jane: Rita's dad

Kira: perfect… do stores have those costumes?

Jane: yah, I got mine already, dad just needs to get his

Tommy: when did you get yours?

Jane: after Halloween last year, I was getting board of being a power ranger every year, I'm surprised you never seen the costume, its in my closet

Kira: why would he go in your closet?

Jane: it's where he keeps all of the birthday and Christmas presents, he figures that I have so much stuff in there I wont notice anything different

Jane smiled

Tommy: you knew all along?

Jane: of course I did

Tommy: now I got to find another hiding place… Are you sure you don't want to be a power ranger?

Jane: I'm sure; you can still be the green one if you want

Tommy: no I'll be master Vile

Jane: good

Tommy: so Kira what are you being this year?

Kira: a witch

Conner: that's the best you got? A witch?

Kira: what are you this year?

Conner: a vampire soccer player

Kira: have fun vamp boy

Ethan: I'm going as a goblin

Tommy: what about you Trent?

Trent: I don't know, I wasn't planning on dressing up

Kira: oh come on that's the fun part

Trent: got any ideas

Jane: you can join the theme and be Goldar

Trent: a gold and blue flying monkey

Tommy: that guy was tough to beat

Kira: or you can be one of my flying monkeys

To Jane

Kira: I'm going to get you my pretty and your little white tiger too HAHAHAHAHAHA

Trent: I,yi,yi,yi,yi

Tommy: or you can be Alfa 5, you have the I,yi,yi,yi,yi, down pat

Tommy started to laugh

Trent: thanks but no thanks, I think I'll create my own costume and surprise everybody

Jane: ok see yah later

Tommy: where are we going?

Jane: we need to get your costume

Tommy:(not so thrilled) oh…yah


	11. Chapter 11

Tommy and Jane went to the costume shop and got Tommy's costume

Jane: Nice

Tommy started sounding like Master Vile

Jane: how'd you do that?

Tommy: monster voice maker

Jane: oh

Tommy: when we get home, put on your costume, I need to see this

Jane: ok

When they got home Jane got on the costume and looked a lot like Rita

Tommy: ok that's a little creepy

Jane: lets see you try to destroy those power brats daddy dearest

Tommy's eyes widened

Tommy: you sound exactly like Rita

Jane: I know, I can do a good impersonating of you too

She started talking like Tommy

Tommy: how'd you do that?

Jane: cool huh? Maybe it's one of my alien powers

Tommy: your mom never did that

Jane: maybe she could do it but she didn't think it was necessary

Tommy: maybe, when did you first find out about this?

Jane: when I was 5, it's fun

Tommy: and you never told me?

Jane: didn't think of it as a big deal, so I can change my voice BIG DEAL, didn't know I was an alien back then

Tommy: ok, next time you get a power, tell me ok

Jane: ok

Tommy: hey you want to go see a movie tonight?

Jane: yah, which one

Tommy: Halloween 30

Jane: ok sounds fun, I'll go see when it's on

Tommy: take that costume off first

Jane: ok

The movie was great but there was going to be another sequel

Tommy: will Michael Myers ever die?

Jane: I doubt it if he wont die by getting shot and all of that, he wont die until he's old or somebody chops his head off

Tommy: to bad Larrie strode had to die played by Jamie Lee Curtis

Jane: who?

Tommy: never mind, this was along time ago when I was still a kid

Jane: yah that was along time ago

Tommy: hey watch it

They got home and went to bed

The next day was still a school day but they wore their costumes and the Oliver's were the scariest

Elsa/Randle: this gibes me an idea

She goes to Mesagog

Elsa: my lord tonight is Halloween and I thought that we can turn the people into the creatures they mock, I think it would be a very good idea, the rangers are dressed evilly and Jane and Tommy are dressed up as Rita Repulsa and that Master Vile, fools yes but still evil

Mesagog: excellent idea Elsa, I have the machine to do just that

He goes to the machine and pushed some buttons and made it so at the stroke of 6 all the humans would turn into the creatures they mock


	12. Chapter 12

It was about time for the party to start and Tommy was being a slow poke

Jane: come on dad, we're going to be late

Tommy: it's only 4:30

Jane: the party starts at 5:00 and we need to get there early to help with the food remember?

Just then the phone rang

Tommy: hello

Haley: where are you? You're supposed to be helping me remember?

Tommy: sorry I forgot

Jane: told you so

Tommy glared at her and Jane rolled her eyes

Haley: I swear you would forget your head if it wasn't attached to your shoulders. Are you coming?

Tommy rolled his eyes

Tommy: we were just heading out the door when you called

Haley: ok, hurry up

She hung up

Tommy: how can I forget that we were going to help her?

Jane: I swear dad, you would forget your head if it wasn't attached to your shoulders

Tommy: that's what Haley said too

Jane: are we going?

Tommy: yes RITA

They headed out the door

Jane: you forgot your costume

She used her powers and got Tommy's costume

Tommy: thanks

Jane: no problem

They left and got to the Cyberspace

Kira: about time

Jane: he forgot

Kira: I swear Dr. O you would forget your head if it wasn't on your shoulders

Tommy: why does everybody keep saying that?

Haley: maybe because it's true. Where's your costume?

Jane: he forgot to put it on. We almost left without it

She ran over and helped Conner with the table

Tommy: actually I wasn't planning on wearing it tonight

Kira: Dr. O

Tommy: hey, that guy was very hard to beat

Kira: you wore it today at school

Tommy: if I wouldn't, Jane would give me heck

Haley: if you don't put it on now, don't you think she's going to give you heck?

Tommy: fine. Hey where's your costume?

Haley: I don't dress up for Halloween

Tommy: oh

Haley: well go put yours on and help us

He did and the party was right on time and everybody still loved the Oliver's costumes

Conner: hey does anybody know where Trent is?

Haley: hill be here soon, he has the perfect costume

Right on cue a monster came in it was a Frankenstein

Trent: grr

Conner: great costume Trent

Trent: thanks

Tommy: nice, I was that when I was your age Trent

Trent: really

Tommy: yah, I was being secretive also and the rangers had to defeat a Frankenstein monster. Wow I hope that doesn't happen

Jane: knock on wood

Tommy does

They start the party and when it was 5: 58

Haley: everyone in two minutes it's the witching hour, lets start the countdown at 120 seconds

Everybody: 120, 119, 118, 117, 116, 115, 114, 113, 112, 111, 110, 109, 108, 107

Mesagog: it's almost time Elsa

Elsa: yes my lord. In a minute and a half all the humans will be the creatures they mock

Mesagog: and we will have those fools Rita Repulsa and her father Master Vile on our side and we will then have dinosaurs take over and I will rule the world and Rita Repulsa and Master Vile will ad as part of my collection with Lothor

Elsa: good idea my lord

Everybody: 50, 49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44, 43, 43, 42, 41, 40, 39, 38, 37, 36, 35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30,

There was a loud sound coming outside and a bright light and the Rangers were looking at it

Ethan: what is that

Tommy: not good

Everybody: 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

There was a big bang and a blinding light and everybody fell down, when they got up they weren't human anymore

Rita: What happened? I have such a headache

Vile: it was those power rangers

Rita: no wonder I ha e a headache

They looked out in front of them and saw a bunch of monsters

Rita: I think we beat those power brats and monsters rule the world now

Mesagog: Elsa go get Rita and Vile

Elsa: yes my lord

Mesagog: Zeltrax go with her just incase our guests don't come nicely

Zeltrax: yes my lord

They left

Vampire Soccer player: I'm feeling thirsty

Haley: this isn't good

Kira or the wicked witch chased Haley

Kira: I'm going to get you my pretty

She used evil powers and Haley barley got out of the way

Haley: this is really not good

The wicked witch was chasing Haley

Haley: Kira Stop this

She dodged another attack and then finally got away from Kira and ran outside and couldn't believe her eyes. Everybody outside were also creatures

Haley: this is defiantly not good

She ran to her vehicle and drove to the Dino cave

Elsa and Zeltrax arrived at the Cyberspace

Elsa: this is perfect

Zeltrax: for once the Power Rangers are destroyed

Rita: somebody say something about those power brats?

Elsa: Rita Repulsa I presume

Rita: yes, who are you?

Elsa: I'm Elsa and this is Zeltrax, our master would like you to come with us

Rita: for what

Zeltrax: for a hate the power rangers get together, we would like the Great Master Vile to come too

Master Vile: somebody say my name?

Rita: these two want us to come to a hate the power rangers get together, what do you say daddy dearest? Want to go?

Master Vile: yes this would be interesting

Elsa: excellent

They left in an invisaportal

Rita: that was something new, so when does this get together start?

Zeltrax: soon

Mesagog: welcome friends

He pushed a button

Mesagog: to your doom

Rita and Vile shrunk

Rita: NOT AGAIN

Remembering what Ivan OOZE did to her and Zedd

Mesagog put the two in separate jars

Master Vile: let us out right now

Zeltrax: shut up

They were put in a safe

Haley made it to the Dino Cave and tried to contact previous Rangers that could help, but it seems everybody was dressed up for Halloween

Haley: no what? Wait a minute, everybody has turned into the creatures they were being for Halloween, hopefully somebody is dressed up as a Power Ranger

She got out of the Dino Cave and went up to Tommy's house and found things that would keep her safe from Vampires, werewolves, witches, goblins, and other monsters. She came out of the house and started her search. She found a White Tiger from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, a Pink Zeo Ranger, the Red Dino Thunder Ranger, a Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger and a Black Dino Thunder Ranger

Haley: this will work

Red MMPR: why have you brought us here? We should be saving the world from Rita and Zedd

Haley: I know, but right now we have bigger problems

White Tiger: who are you?

Red DT: she's our technical person Haley, and if something's up, we better listen

Haley: ok that's weird… anyway there are a bunch of monsters and creatures out there and I need you guys and girls to get them and bring them to the Cyberspace, I'm going to get rid of them ok

Rangers: ok

They left

Haley: this better work

She got the machine that turns creatures into humans

Haley: here's one invention Tommy and Anton created that isn't evil

Haley took the machine and brought it to the Cyberspace and got everybody there back to normal

Haley: Conner where's Tommy and Jane?

Conner: oh no

Haley: what

Conner: they were Rita and Vile AKA evil, they went with people in Elsa and Zeltrax costumes

Ethan: they don't make Elsa and Zeltrax costumes

Haley: oh no

Trent: Mesagog has them; Elsa and Zeltrax probably tricked them

Kira: we got to get them back

Haley: ok, you guys go and I'll help as soon as I can

Rangers: right

They left and powered up and went to Mesagog's

Conner: does Mesagog have one of those machines?

Trent: yes, somehow he's going to use that to bring dinosaurs back

Kira: that guy is wacko

Elsa: my lord, we have company, the rangers are back

Mesagog: how can this happen? Tommy's machine, that fool Haley

Elsa: I'll get the Taranadrones to attack

Mesagog: good

Kira: oh no, Taranadrones

Conner: Trent go get Vile and Rita, we'll hold them off

Trent: right

Trent left while the rest fought the Taranadrones

Zeltrax: my lord, Trent is coming

Mesagog: let him come, he's not going to get Rita and Vile

Zeltrax: you want us to fight him

Elsa: yes, Zeltrax he does

Trent got to the room

Mesagog: welcome Trent, how's your Halloween?

Trent: I've had better, now where are Vile and Rita?

Mesagog: in my collection where you cant get to them… NOW

Elsa and Zeltrax start fighting Trent

Jane: wow, what? The spell wore off… Dad… Dad! Great he can't hear me; I so need to get out of here

She did her ear-piercing scream and the glass broke

Jane: OW

She grew to normal size

She looked down at her dad or Master Vile

Jane: oh great, he's still Vile…. Dino Thunder Power Up HA

She powered up and took the jar and ran out of the safe

Mesagog: Jane! NO! The spell wore off

Jane: no kidding

She used her powers and knocked Mesagog out

Jane: nice

She ran to Trent and helped defeat Elsa and Zeltrax

Trent: Jane

Jane: the spell wore off on me, but not dad

Trent: ok, lets go

Jane: what are we going to do with him?

Trent: Haley has a machine that will change him back

Jane: really?

Trent: yah, your dad and my dad invented it

Jane: cool

They found the other rangers and went to the Dino Cave where Haley was waiting

Haley: you guys ok?

Rangers: yah

Jane: the spell wore off on me, but not on dad

Haley: take him out and place him over there and stand back

She did as she was told and Haley fired the machine at Vile, when he came too

Tommy: Jane we're sticking to being power rangers for Halloween

Jane: fine with me

Ethan: this has got to be the weirdest Halloween ever

Haley: this is why I never dress up

Tommy: you knew this was going t happen someday

Haley: no. I just watched Halloween town 2 Kalabar's Revenge and that happened to everybody

Conner: that's weird

Tommy: it's a good thing she did or we would be doomed

Jane: wow scary thought

Ethan: can we get back to the party now?

Haley: oh right… yah

They left and had a good time

**For those of you who haven't seen Halloween town 2 Kalabar's Revenge. An evil warlock turned all the humans into the creatures they mocked and they returned to normal by a good witch who's a Cromwell **


	13. Chapter 13

The next day at the Cyberspace cleaning up the mess from the night before

Tommy: Haley, how did you turn all the creatures back to normal? I don't think many of them came willingly  
Haley: I had to get people who were dressed up as power rangers, the weird thing was that the Dino Thunder Rangers actually knew who I was

Conner: that's weird

Haley looked at Conner

Haley: the red Dino Thunder Ranger said that I I'm the technical person Haley

Conner: well you are

Haley: yah but he knew that

Jane: I think the rangers took up the real Power Ranger memories or something

Haley: that's what I thought afterwards

Jane smiled

Jane: great minds think alike

Haley chuckled

Haley: I guess so

All of a sudden there was a blinding light and a loud noise

Tommy: not again

The noise and light stopped

Tommy: everybody ok?

Conner: yah

Jane: nothing happened

Tommy: lets go check it out

They went to where the noise came from but there was nothing there

Haley: that's odd, lets go back to the Dino Cave and see if the computer caught anything

Tommy: good idea

They went to the Dino Cave and Haley checked the computer

Haley: nothing

Just then the doorbell rang upstairs

Jane: I'll get it

She ran upstairs and answered the door bell

Jane: can I help you?

She looked passed the stranger, there were about 50 people behind him

Stranger: is your father home

Jane: yes just a sec

Jane ran downstairs

Jane: dad it's for you

Tommy: who is it?

Jane: don't know, but there's a lot of people out there

Tommy: ok

They went upstairs and Tommy answered the door

Tommy: can I help? (Scream/gasp)

Strangerett: hello to you too Thomas

The stranger and strangerett walked inside

Strangerett: oh what a dump, this is not a place to house a person who is royal

Jane: excuse me but who are you?

Strangerett: I'm your grandmother

Stranger: and I'm your grandfather

Jane: no offence but no you're not

Grandmother: not on your father's side, on your mother's side

Jane: so…you're aliens

Grandfather: is that what you call us now?

Jane: well you're not from this planet so yes

Grandfather: very well

Tommy: what are you two doing here? You had no interest with Alena (Jane's mom) and me getting married or with having a child that might I add you've only seen once

Grandfather: no we didn't give you two our blessings, and we still don't

Tommy rolled his eyes

Tommy: then what are you doing here?

Grandmother: it is tradition that on this day after 13 years of life, the next ruler of Aquamarine will begin his or her training

Tommy: so you would never stop by just to visit your only granddaughter

Grandfather: no it's just strictly business

Tommy: I thought so, so Jane's the next ruler of Aquamarine

Grandmother: yes

Jane: how's that possible?

Grandmother: don't you know dear?

Jane: no what?

Grandmother: that you're a princess of course

Jane: you're kidding right?

Tommy: no there right

Grandfather: yes, you are princess Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver

Jane: wow that's a mouthful but no I'm Jane Ann Oliver

Grandfather: for 13 years you have known yourself as Jane Ann Oliver but you are really Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver

Jane frantically looked at Tommy

Tommy: up there that's who you are but down here you are Jane

Jane: see

Grandmother: you should get used to your name up there, because that's where you are going to be for the rest of your life

Tommy/Jane: WHAT

With all the commotion the rest of the rangers came up and so did Haley

Tommy: you can't do that; she doesn't belong up there, not yet anyway, she's only 13

Grandfather: my point exactly

Conner: what's going on and who are they?

Jane: apparently I'm a princess on a planet known as Aquamarine and I must go to the planet for the rest of my life and be a princess and that my real name is Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver

She turned to her grandparents

Jane: but I don't want to go to another planet, I like my life here, I have friends, I'm in Karate, I'm in Gymnastics which I'm not that fond of but oh well, I have all ones in my classes and I'm a Power Ranger

Tommy closed his eyes in frustration

Tommy: you shouldn't have said the last one

Grandfather: MY GRANDDAUGHTER A POWER RANGER?

He turned to Tommy

GRANDFATHER: HOW DARE YOU MAKE HER A POWER RANGER

He used his powers and was chocking Tommy

Jane screamed her ear-piercing scream but Grandfather didn't do anything

Jane: LET HIM GO NOW

Grandmother: don't let him go, he made Janelle a power ranger

Jane: I WANT TO BE A POWER RANGER, I LIKE BEING A POWER RANGER, LET MY DAD GO NOW!

Jane used her powers against her grandfather, she was no match for him but then she did a karate move on him and the Grandfather let go

Grandfather: how dare you do that Janelle

Jane: how dare me? You were killing my dad

Grandfather: he made you a power ranger

Jane: down here that is a great honor

Grandmother: you risk your life every day and where tacky outfits

Grandfather: why risk your life every day to save a world that you cant even show your powers to, but at Aquamarine you can show off your powers as much as you want

Jane: I'd rather give up my powers then live forever on another planet with no friends, family, Karate, even school

Grandmother: you don't mean that

Jane: yes I do

Grandmother: hmm, well tough, you are coming with us and only your dad can come

Jane: WHAT

Grandfather: you're the only granddaughter we have, after our son Abhay died from that Evil Zedd we only hoped that our daughter Alena would become queen someday

Grandmother: but no, a few thousand years later she had to marry the Red Zeo Ranger

Tommy: it's called falling in love

Grandmother: and all was lost when Alena got in that vehicle accident

Grandfather: but then we remembered our granddaughter and knew she would be the perfect queen with some work, only if she didn't risk her life for… earth

Jane: I like doing what I do

Grandfather: we don't care, you will come to Aquamarine with us

Grandmother: we can do it the easy way or the hard way

Conner: what's the hard way?

Haley: they use their powers

Jane was silent

Grandfather: put it this way, if you take the easy way then your puny earth is saved, if you take the hard way, we'll attack earth

Rangers/Haley: WHAT

Grandmother: what do you say?

Jane looked at everybody then put her head down and looked up and glared

Jane: I'll take the easy way

Grandmother: good girl


	14. Chapter 14

Jane: when do we leave?

Grandfather: not for another few weeks, we have to train you here first

Tommy: why

Grandmother: she doesn't know our ways up their and nor do you Thomas

Tommy: it's Tommy

Grandfather: we always call people by their full names

Tommy: right, I forgot

Grandmother: right, first order of business, I suggest Janelle that you call all your friends and invite them to your coronation

Jane: my what?

Tommy: to show everybody that you're a princess

Jane: I don't think I can do that?

Grandmother: why

Jane: because then everybody will know about the Power Rangers

Grandmother: right that… do you know anybody that can come?

Jane: my other grandparents, the Rangers, previous rangers

Grandmother: oh your other grandparents that you know so well, would they like to live at Aquamarine also?

Tommy: I don't know if my mom would be up to it

Grandfather: communicate with them

Tommy: you mean call them?

Grandfather: yes that, and ask if they would like to join us and tell them that they can only bring blue, green and brown clothing

Kira: they make it sound like they are just visiting for a while and then come back

Haley: yes I know, but there's nothing we can do, they are way to powerful for us, I don't even know how Tommy was able to marry Alena without her parents going crazy

Trent: what are we going to do without Dr. O?

Haley: we'll figure something out

Grandmother: well get on with it

Tommy got on the phone and called his parents. 5 minutes later he hung up

Tommy: they will come, they really don't like what you're doing to us, but since they love Jane and me so much, they'll come

Grandfather: good

Grandmother: now then, 2nd order of business, you Janelle need to look like a princess fit for Aquamarine

Jane: and how am I supposed to do that?

Grandmother: first of all, princesses don't wear that color

Jane: pink? It's the most girlish color ever and being a princess is pretty girly

Grandmother: not on our planet, on our planet we wear blue, green and brown

Jane: gross

Tommy: oh boy

Grandmother: we must go to your closet and get out all of your outfits that are not blue, green or brown, and go through your belongings

Jane: but that's not fair

Grandfather: Janelle, princesses don't argue with their elders, especially if a planet is in the risk

Jane: sorry

She was teary eyed

Grandmother: lets go to your room and get rid of some things

Jane: can I keep some things?

Grandmother: a few things that are memorable… Thomas you can help if you want

The three of them went into Jane's room and Grandmother opened up the closet

Grandmother: tisk, tisk, tisk, this will never do

She used her powers and got everything out of the closet

Grandmother: why is everything you wear pink?

Jane looked at Tommy and Tommy shrugged

Jane: it's my favorite color and I happen to be the pink power ranger

Grandmother: will you stop saying that word?

Jane: ok, sorry, anyway because of that word I have to wear pink, its kind of a that word tradition

Grandmother: I see

She threw the clothes in a pile on the floor and replaced her closet with blue, green and brown clothes. Jane cringed

Grandmother: next are your personal belongings

She went to the trophy case

Grandmother: do these mean anything?

Jane: yes, they're awards for everything I achieved from when I was three until now

Grandmother: keep or get rid of

Tommy/Jane: keep

Grandmother: ok, what about these

She went over to Jane's power ranger toys and picked up White Tiger

Grandmother:(disgustedly) ah… get rid of

Jane: NO DON'T

Grandmother: don't? We don't tolerate **Power Ranger** toys

Jane: don't get rid of White Tiger

Grandmother: why not?

Jane: because he's my favorite, and because my **mother** gave him to me before she died

Grandmother: why White Tiger?

Tommy: because that's her favorite Power Ranger Zord and I happened to be the White Tiger, once up on a time

Grandmother: I see, so this is a symbol of love?

Jane/Tommy: yes

Grandmother: very well, this too will come with us, but everything else is going into the pile

She threw the rest in the pile, then went to the Karate belts

Tommy/Jane: keep

Grandmother: why

Jane: achievement, meaning I'm… powerful

Grandmother: ok

Next she went to the bookshelf

Grandmother: what about these? Do these mean anything to you?

Jane: yes

Grandmother: all of them?

Jane: most of them

Grandmother: take the ones you like best, you can only take 20

Jane: that's all?

Grandmother: pick wisely

Jane used her powers and took all the Power Ranger ones she had

Grandmother: not the Power Ranger ones

Jane: fine

She picked her very big mystery books and her ghost stories and a bunch of fantasy books

Grandmother: ok, that's 20, the rest will go in the pile

Next she went to the nightstand and took off Jane's cell phone and MP3 advanced player

Grandmother: what about these

Jane: keep

Grandmother: why

Jane: just because

Grandmother: fine

Tommy: we're keeping the pictures also, even if they are Power Rangers

Grandmother: very well, we now start on your room Thomas

Tommy: why me

Grandmother: whether we like it or not, since you married our daughter you are a prince and you have to behave and look like one

Tommy: oh great

Grandmother: yes it is a great honor

She made the pile disappear and Jane started to cry and Tommy put his arm around her and tried to comfort her

The three of them came out of the room

Grandmother: well that was fun

Grandfather: now Tommy we start on your room

Tommy: will you be ok Jane

Jane: yes

Tommy went to his room

Kira came up and gave Jane a hug

Kira: are you ok?

Jane: I'm scared, I'm terrified, I don't want to go up there but I know I have to, to save the world… literally. Grandmother took 85 of my stuff away and I only got to keep White Tiger. She really hates the Power Rangers

Conner: yah we got that picture

Ethan: hey, I just noticed, there's like 50 other people out there, who are they?

Grandmother: those are our servants, not all of them mind you, just a mere few to help us out

Trent: isn't it going to look suspicious with them just standing out there?

Grandmother: no, they're cloaked nobody but the people in here know they're out there

Trent: oh

Grandmother: Janelle dear, go put on one of those outfits that are in your closet, I don't want to see any pink on you girl

Jane obeyed and came back with a light blue shirt

Grandmother: that's better

About 10 minutes later Tommy and Grandfather came out and Tommy was wearing a green shirt instead of his black one

Grandfather: they look better already. I see Janelle changed from that gross pink to a great blue

Grandmother: yes isn't she lovely? And she will look so lovely in her green and brown coronation dress

Jane: it's for the good of earth


	15. Chapter 15

Conner: poor Jane and Dr. O

Kira: they look so miserable

Trent: I cant believe family would do this to them

Ethan: their aliens

Conner: so is Jane but she's nice

Ethan: she was brought up as an earthling

Conner: true, but still

Ethan: I know what you mean, just drop it

Haley: well we know what that light and noise was

Kira: yah, it's there invisible space ship coming in for a landing

Grandmother: now Janelle, I want you to try on your coronation dress that is hanging up in your closet

Jane: yes Grandmother

Grandmother: and Thomas I want you to try on your proud father of the princess outfit

Tommy: yes mam

Conner: this has got to be brutal for both of them

Kira: oh yah

Tommy came out first in what looks like a Shakespearean outfit with green tights, a brown shirt and a blue collar

Conner: very brutal

Ethan: that doesn't work with Dr. O at all

Haley: he'll do anything for the good of earth and his daughter

Next Jane came out with an Elizabethan dress on, which is a mixture of light blue, a forest green and a murky brown

Kira: that's gross

Grandmother turned around

Grandmother: you still here? be gone all 5 of you this isn't friend time this is family time

The rangers looked at Tommy

Tommy: just go

Rangers: bye

Haley: good luck

They left

Grandmother: you both look darling

Jane: we have to be seen in public like this?

Grandfather: yes, isn't it wonderful

Tommy: remember Jane it's for the good of the earth

Jane: for the earth

Grandmother: both of you go outside and show our subjects

Jane: you're kidding right? I don't want to be seen in this, my friends might see me

Grandfather: you'll be invisible

Tommy: lets just do it Jane, get it over with

Jane: fine

They walked outside and were applauded then they ran back in and changed into normal clothes

The rest of the time on earth the Olivers were being trained how to be royal, Tommy's parents showed up a week after Jane's grandparents came

Jane: grandma, grandpa

She ran to them and gave them hugs

Grandma: hi sweetie

Grandpa: how've you been?

Tommy: mom, dad, you're here

Grandma: of course we're here now what's this all about

Grandmother: we will tell you; you must be Thomas's mother

Grandma: I am

Grandmother looked at grandma

Grandmother: I see… you'll do

Grandma: what's going on here?

Grandfather: as you know, your son was the Red Power Ranger Zeo

Grandpa: yes, and now he's the Black Power Ranger Dino Thunder and Jane is the Pink Power Ranger Dino Thunder, what does this have to do with anything?

Grandmother: we're getting to that. Your son went to space and married my daughter

Grandma: yes

Grandfather: we didn't approve of the wedding

Grandma: I still don't know what you guys are talking about

Grandmother: we happen to be aliens as you call them

Grandpa: we know that

Grandfather: did you also know that we are the king and queen of our planet?

Grandpa: no that part is new

Grandmother: we came here because Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver is the princess of Aquamarine

Tommy's parents: princess?

Grandmother: yes princess, and it is our duty to take young Janelle to our planet and train her so when the time comes she can rule

Grandma: how long will that be

Grandfather: forever

Grandpa: forever? You cant do that, she has a life here, friends and family and

Grandma: silence, that's why we brought you here, we would like you to join us and live with us on Aquamarine

Grandpa: is this some kind of joke?

Jane: no, its not a joke, for the rest of my life I'm going to be Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver princess of Aquamarine

Grandpa: where did Janelle come from?

Grandmother: that has always been her name… on our planet anyway

Grandpa: oh

Grandfather: so what do you say? Will you join us on our home planet?

Grandparents: yes

Tommy: mom, dad, you don't have

Grandma: of course we do, we love you both so much

Grandfather: then it's settled

Grandma: excuse me but what happened to all the color in here? There used to be reds, greens, yellows, pinks, blues whites and blacks

Grandfather: we got rid of them and decorated ourselves, do you like it

Grandma looked at Jane

Grandma: what happened to Jane's clothes? She always wears pink

Grandpa: and Tommy is not the green ranger anymore, he's the black, he's supposed to wear black

Grandmother: we had to get rid of them; we only wear green, blue, and brown

Grandma: I see

Grandmother: we will have fun Mrs. Oliver, you and your husband and Thomas will be treated with respect and Janelle is a princess, you should be very proud

Grandpa: we are, but I just don't understand everything

Grandfather: you will very soon

**Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

A week later of practicing like royalty and Jane practicing with her powers and the Olivers not allowed to help the Power Rangers or go to school it was time for the Coronation. Everybody invited had to wear Green, blue or brown or else he or she couldn't come. Jane's grandmother and grandma were helping Jane get ready for the big day and grandmother kept going on and on and saying how beautiful Jane will be and how Jane will be a great princess

Grandmother: you will have servants for all your wants and needs, you will have powers beyond belief, you will have loyal subjects, it's very fun up their

Jane: yes grandmother

Grandma Oliver was staying out of the conversation, she didn't want to make things any worse than they were already but she could tell that her granddaughter was very sad.

An hour later the show began, both sets of grandparents and Tommy had to say a part before Jane came out, no matter how pointless the part was

Grandmother: Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please… Thank you all for coming to this special occasion

Grandfather: tonight we are turning Jane Ann Oliver into Princess Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver, we are also turning Tommy Paul Oliver into Prince Thomas Paul Oliver

Tommy came out in his Shakespearean outfit and said his piece

Tommy: before high school I didn't believe life on another planet, all I really thought of was karate, but then I became a power ranger and things changed, I met a beautiful woman on another planet and I married her and a year and a half later came princess Janelle, we called her Jane and she has been loved by my parents

Grandma: we were sad about the death of Alena and we took care of Jane for al long time while Tommy recollected himself and when he went on that forever-red mission

Grandpa: Jane didn't know about Tommy's secret but she did love the power rangers and when Tommy came back, he gave her a red Zeo Ranger Doll and she played power ranger s the rest of the night… now here she is from a little power ranger- loving- girl… to… Princess Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver

Jane came out in her dress

Jane:(thinking) those speeches were pointless

She smiled big and said thank you at all the right people then she said her speech

Jane: (sounding important) for 13 years I didn't know who I was, I didn't know I was an alien, I didn't know that my dad was a Power Ranger… the legendary Power Ranger to be exact, I didn't know that there was a cool Dino Cave down in the basement. but now I know all that stuff and just a couple weeks ago I found out that I wasn't just an alien, but a princess on the planet Aquamarine. (sounding happy and smile) A princess. Me. Can you believe it? (Sounding a little mad) I am too go up and live on that planet for the rest of my life and the rest of my families lives, I tell them they don't have to come but they want to anyway, I must be loved that much for them to sacrifice that much for me. I am going up on planet Aquamarine not because I want to, because no offence Grandmother and Grandfather but because I have too, if I had my way, I wouldn't go, (her voice raised and mad) BUT SINCE YOU WOULD DESTROY PLANET EARTH, I HAVE TO, BECAUSE I'M THE **PINK DINO THUNDER POWER RANGER** AND **DINO THUNDER RANGERS **ARE PROTECTORS OF THE RIGHT, DEFENDERS SWORN TO FIGHT, AND WE SAVE PEOPLE FROM EVIL FORCESNO MATTER** WHAT** WE SACRIFICE. AND TO ME GRANDMOTHER AND GRANDFATHER, YOU AND YOUR SUBJECTS ARE EVIL FORCES. AND IF ME BEING A PRINCESS ON AQUAMARINE SAVES THEM ALL… SO BE IT (Her voice goes back to normal) so when I woke up this morning, to the world I was Jane Ann Oliver. And now I stand before you and I am now Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver… princess of Aquamarine

There was an applause and there was crying, it was such a beautiful speech and a sad one at that, Jane thought she saw the Power Rangers crying in the back, even Conner

Jane looked at Tommy and he nodded good job, she looked at her alien grandparents but they didn't show any emotion, she looked at her grandparents and they were proud of her


	17. Chapter 17

After the speech there was a party that lasted until midnight. Jane's alien grandparents didn't talk to Jane all night and Jane liked that, Jane's grandparents told her how proud they were of her for sticking up for what's right and Tommy was very proud of Jane, Kira, Trent, Ethan and Conner told her well done and Haley smiled and hugged her. She didn't have anything to say

After the party was over and everybody went home did the aliens say something

Grandmother: you might not like what we are doing Janelle, but we don't care what you think

Jane: I figured that one out already

Grandfather: we disapprove with your acceptance speech but a speech is a speech and you accepted so tomorrow we will take off

Jane: TOMORROW?

Grandmother: yes tomorrow

Jane: but I have to say goodbye to my friends and the rangers

Grandfather: we will have no more talk about the rangers

Tommy: I have to give my notice

Grandmother: we have no time, we are leaving tomorrow at 4:00 in the morning. I suggest you all get a few hours of sleep

Grandfather and Grandmother went up to bed

Jane ran to Tommy and cried

Jane: it's too soon

Tommy: I know honey, we'll think of something, why don't you go get some sleep

Jane: I'm too worked up to sleep

Tommy: I know, just try

Jane: ok

She went to bed

Grandma: what are we going to do?

Tommy: I don't know, but we have to do something

Tommy went to the phone and called Haley, knowing it was too early for her to be asleep. Tommy told Haley that they were leaving at 4:00 in the morning

Haley: that's bad… the only thing I can think of is the machine I have been working on that lets people communicate even if they are on different planets

Tommy: are you sure it will work?

Haley: I'm hoping, we can at least communicate with each other

Tommy: ok… by Haley

Haley: by Tommy

They hung up

Grandma came to Tommy

Grandma: are you ok honey

Tommy: I'll be fine mom, you and dad should get some sleep I have work to do

Grandma: ok

Grandma gave Tommy a hug then went up to bed with Grandpa

Tommy rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair and headed down into the Dino Cave and he wrote in the video journal. He didn't hear Jane come down until she scared him

Jane: what are you doing?

Tommy: you're supposed to be in bed

Jane: kind of hard to sleep when you know that you're going to go to a different planet forever in a few hours

Tommy: yah… I'm writing in the video journal one last time

Jane: I'm really going to miss this place… I haven't really been the good pink ranger yet

Tommy: I'm sorry Jane

Jane: it's not your fault

Tommy: I keep thinking it is… I just should have told you the truth from the beginning

Jane: that would have been helpful but still… you were trying to protect me, you thought if I found out that you were the green ranger, white tiger, red Zeo and the Black Dino thunder, I would want to be one also and you thought that I would be cocky about it and get hurt

Tommy: that's exactly it… how'd you know

Jane: I'm becoming a mind reader… Grandmother is making me practice

Tommy: that's good… you want to help me with the journal?

Jane smiled

Jane: yes

They wrote in the journal for an hour and a half then went to bed for an hour before they had to get up and pack stray knickknacks

Grandmother: you all will have fun at Aquamarine so don't look so down

At 3:55 they were all in the ship that brings them to the planet. Jane knew it was childish but she had her White Tiger out and was squeezing it to ease her pain. At 4:00 they were off and the Olivers were crying… even Tommy

Tommy:(thinking) this is even worse than losing Kimberly and Alena

The Olivers looked out and saw earth when they got in space

Grandfather: just three days until we get to Aquamarine

Jane: how fast are we going?

Grandfather: as fast as the speed of light

Jane: that's faster than a Conner and me

Grandma put her arm around Jane's shoulder and Jane laid her head down and she was crying

Grandmother saw this

Grandmother: human emotions

Three days later they made it to Aquamarine, it was all green, blue and brown

Grandmother smiled

Grandmother: Welcome everybody to your new home

Jane: this is it

The servants took the luggage and one also grabbed White Tiger out of Jane's hands

Jane: give him back

Servant: my apologies princess, but I'm supposed to take your luggage

Jane: leave the tiger alone… I command you

The servant looked at grandfather and he nodded

Servant: sorry miss

Jane raised an eyebrow

Jane:(thinking) that was cool

Everybody was led to their bedrooms, which of course were green, blue and brown

Jane: well Jane, this is it, for now on I'm to be called princess Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver… **god** that's a mouthful

**I hope you like the story, please review**


	18. Chapter 18

The Olivers have been there for 2 months now and Jane has new powers, she has telekinesis, she can read minds and she can fly but she is still very sad

Servant: princess Janelle it's time for supper

Jane: I'm coming

She got off the ceiling and put her book away and headed for the dining room

In the dining room her family was there

Grandmother: good evening Janelle

Jane: good evening your majesty

Everybody took their seats and the servants brought out the food and only some of it was human and that goes to Tommy and his parents

After about 5 minutes Jane fainted

Tommy, Grandma, Grandpa: JANE

Grandmother/Grandfather: JANELLE

Grandmother: take her to her room

Servant: yes your majesty

The servant picked Jane up and laid her down on her bed

20 minutes later Tommy, Grandma and Grandpa came in

Grandma: Jane, are you all right honey?

Jane: I'm fine… I faked it

Tommy: why

Jane: I don't want to be here, and I don't want to eat that food. I'd rather starve myself and they know it

Tommy: you have to get used to it… we live here now

Jane: (sounds mad) no what? I am sick of being afraid of them. I hate them and I wish they would just die, they have no feelings and I can see why mom didn't want to stay here, it's no fun and they are just plain evil, they only care about themselves and that is not the right thing to do… I'm going to do something about that

Grandpa: there's nothing you can do honey

Tommy: what will you do?

Jane: I haven't decided yet, but I will think of something

Outside the door a servant was spying and recorded all that was said and he brought it to grandfather and grandmother

Servant: your majesties I think that princess Janelle is going to do something bad to your kingdom, she said some nasty words about you two

They listened to the tape

Grandfather: thank you

Servant: you're welcome

He left

Grandmother: what are we going to do? She doesn't love us at all… she hates us

Grandfather: I know that my queen. But I don't know what to do… she has to rule when the time comes

Grandmother: I agree… there is nothing we can do about her feelings

The next day Jane just stayed in her room even when it was suppertime and was begged to come out, she just said leave me alone

After Supper grandmother asked Grandma to come to her quarters for a minute

Grandma: yes your majesty

Grandmother: I am worried about Janelle… she won't eat

Grandma: I have noticed that too

Grandmother: is it something she doesn't like?

Grandma: she doesn't like any of it and she can be a very picky eater

Grandmother: yes I've noticed that. I've also noticed that she isn't very happy

Grandma: no offence but she hasn't been happy since you showed up

Grandmother: I don't understand

Grandma: It's like what she said in her acceptance speech, she thinks you and your kingdom are evil, she only accepted because you were threatening the world

Grandmother: we are not evil

Grandma: you walk in on Jane and Tommy at home and tell her she's a princess, you choke Tommy until Jane does what you want her to do, you threaten to destroy the world if she doesn't come to Aquamarine, you feed her stuff she doesn't like, you made her change her name, you make it so she cant even say the word Power Ranger, you take away her favorite color and make her wear her least favorite colors… shall I go on?

Grandmother: no… that's enough… thanks for talking… dismissed

Grandma curtsied and left

Grandmother went into Janelle's room

Grandmother: Janelle may I come in?

Jane: yes

Jane got off the ceiling and sat on the bed

Grandmother: I see you have been practicing your powers

Jane: yes

Grandmother: that's good… ok right to the point… are you happy here

Jane: no

Grandmother: why

Jane: you know why

Grandmother: what will make you happy?

Jane: why do you care?

Grandmother: I happen to be your grandmother

Jane: well you sure don't act like one

Grandmother: bite your tongue

Jane stood up

Jane: well it's true, you threaten the world and force me to come to a planet and be princess that I don't want to be apart of. I can see why my mom left here, she couldn't stand how you treat people

Grandmother: you don't mean that

Jane: oh yes I do, I see how you treat people here and I've only been here for two months, you guys have weird food, you don't have many emotions which I think is weird, you treat people like dirt and if they disobey you, you threaten their lives. That is not what I call love and I'm ashamed to call you my grandmother

Grandmother: oh my… how can I be a better grandparent? I've never been one before

Jane: you let me and my grandparents go back to earth and call me Jane and not Janelle

Grandmother: but Janelle is your name

Jane: Thomas is my dad's name but people call him Tommy or Dr. O

Grandmother: but we need a princess for when the time comes

Jane: the time won't come for another thousand years… that's a whole new millennium and this one just started 13 years ago, we have a long way to go… I want to enjoy my time on earth with my family. Not being a princess but being a 13 year old girl who is a black belt in Karate and is the pink Dino Thunder Power Ranger

Grandmother: but it's not fair, I want to see you, I'm starting to like the idea of a granddaughter

Jane: so come visit, not just as a queen, but as a grandmother, one who's loving and not controlling

Grandmother: I'll have to work on that

Jane: yes you will… so can we go back to earth?

Grandmother smiled

Grandmother: ok… you, Thomas and your other grandparents can go back to earth… but I'm still calling you Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver

Jane: that's fine

Jane did a thing she never thought she would do… she gave her grandmother a hug

Jane: thank you

Grandmother: you're welcome

Grandmother saw White Tiger and picked it up

Grandmother: I don't get it… what is the significant of a stuffed animal? It doesn't move or anything

Jane: it makes people feel good

Grandmother: you mind if I liven it up a bit

Jane: what do you mean

Grandmother: I can make it talk and walk and have feelings

Jane lifted her eyebrow

Jane: you can do that?

Grandmother: of course

Jane: ok

30 seconds later Jane's white tiger stuffed animal was walking and talking

Jane: that's cool… thank you

Grandmother: you're welcome… now go tell your dad and the others

Jane: I will

She ran out of her room and into her dad

Jane: we're going home

Tommy: what do you mean

Jane: Grandmother said we can go home

Tommy: that's great… I don't understand

Jane: I… persuaded her… it was easy

Tommy: ok, did you tell Grandma and Grandpa

Jane: not yet, lets go

They both ran and told her grandparents and they were happy

For the rest of the night the Oliver's were packing to go home

The next day the Oliver's left for earth and three days later they were home

Right when they got in the house and looked at everything, Jane went right to her cell phone and called her friends and Tommy called Haley and the Rangers. A half-hour later Haley and the rangers were at the Oliver's place and they were having a homecoming party


	19. Chapter 19

After the party Tommy and Jane unpacked and Jane put all her power ranger stuffed animals back that were in the pile and everything else that was in the pile. It felt good to wear pink again

Tommy: you unpacked?

Jane: yah… feels good to be home

Tommy: I know

Jane: I can finally be the power ranger that I want to be

Tommy laughed

Tommy: oh boy, I dread to see how much paper work I have on my desk… what am I going to tell principal Randle?

Jane: tell her that we both got the flu

Tommy: that lasts two months?

Jane: ok, tell her that we went to see grandpa who was in the hospital and we took care of grandma until grandpa was better

Tommy: and what was wrong with grandpa?

Jane: he broke his leg

Tommy thought for a moment

Tommy: that just might work

Jane smiled

That's what Tommy did when they got to school, he said that his dad broke his leg and his mom needed somebody to help take care of him… Randle bought it

Two weeks later was really close to power ranger day where schools are out for two weeks and celebrate the power rangers. Jane was talking with her friends and then a bunch of Taranadrones attacked them, Jane couldn't get out of the situation to power up so she did the only thing she could think of and powered up in front of her friends hoping they wont tell then she got on her communicator

Jane: you guys better get down here, there are about 20 taranadrones and Ashley and Rebecca are here

Conner: we'll be there in 2 minutes

2 minutes later they were fighting the taranadrones and then they left and Jane powered down then ran over to her friends who were open mouthed and shocked

Jane: you guys can't tell a soul… I just broke the number one rule for a power ranger

Ashley: we wont tell

Rebecca: we promise

Jane: thank you

Ashley: OMG you're a power ranger

Jane: yah I know, it's exciting

Ashley: so who are the others

Jane: red is Conner McKnight, yellow is Kira Ford, Blue is Ethan James, White is Trent Ferdanaz and black is my dad Dr. O… you guys can not tell a soul about this

Ashley: we promised already

Jane: ok, I trust you… now I really have to go

Rebecca: ok. See you later Jane

Jane: bye

Jane left

Jane:(thinking) I have to tell dad

She got home and was just about to tell dad when he had some really good news

Tommy: Jane pack your things, we're going to Angel grove

Jane: what for?

Tommy: the mayor wants the original power rangers and the currant power rangers to be their for a parade, it will be fun, I've just called Kira and Conner, I'm about to call Trent and Ethan, we need to get there fast, because no doubt the hotels are going to be packed

Jane: this will be fun (thinking) I'll tell him when the power rangers day is over

Tommy got on the phone and called Trent and Ethan who all accepted the invitation

Jane: what about Mesagog… wont he think the perfect opportunity to attack Reefside?

Tommy: it only takes us a minute to come back here in ranger form, if need be we can come back

Jane: ok

Tommy: hurry start packing, we're leaving tomorrow

Jane: ok

She packed real fast, she had powers

The next day they left and picked up the rest of the rangers

Conner: this will be so cool. Are we going to meet the original rangers?

Tommy: yes Conner… oh boy

Jane: what

Tommy: Kimberly

Jane: oh

Conner: Kimberly?

Jane: dad's high school heartthrob

Kira: what happened

Tommy: a letter

Jane: no offence dad but you need to get over that… it's been what? 23 years?

Tommy: I haven't seen her since then… I wonder what she's like now

Jane: well we're going to find out tomorrow… you two can get… reacquainted

Tommy: that would be good

After about 4 hours of driving and 2 rest stops later they made it to Angel Grove

Tommy: this is where it all began

Ethan: this is so cool

Tommy: we should check in to a hotel before they fill up

Kira: good idea

They got to Angel Inn and went to the counter and asked for 3 rooms

Clerk: I'm sorry but we only have 1 available, with Power Rangers' day coming up, people tend to book early in advance

Tommy: right… well we'll take it

Clerk: ok

Tommy got 2 keys and gave one to Kira and kept the other one

Conner: why does she get the key?

Tommy: because she's more responsible and wont lose it

Jane: ouch burn

They went up to their room and dropped off their suitcases then they left the hotel and went exploring

Jane: hey are we going to meet Jason and Trini anywhere?

Tommy: not today

Conner: Jason and Trini?

Jane: the original red and yellow power rangers

Tommy: they're married and have two kids David and Tanya

Ethan: where are we going Dr. O

Tommy: I'm going to show you guys where most of our battles took place

Conner: there are still marks from way back then?

Tommy: watch it and yes, there are still burn marks from previous battles

He showed them for about an hour and told stories about them

They went back to the hotel and went to the pool

They were playing Marco polo and Conner was it. He was it for a while and then finally tagged somebody who he thought was one of the teenagers… but it wasn't, it was a woman and he was touching her boobs

Conner: gotcha

He opened his eyes and to his horror he didn't tag Kira or Jane

Stranger: get off of me you psycho

She slapped him

Jane swam over to Conner

Jane: what happened

Conner: sorry mam. I, I, I

Jane: sorry we were playing a game and he had his eyes closed and well

Stranger: oh… next time make sure you tag somebody who is actually playing the game ok

Conner: ok

Jane: hey you look familiar… do I know you?

Stranger: I don't think so

Tommy looked over and saw that Conner and Jane were talking to an older woman and that she didn't sound that happy

Tommy swam over to them

Tommy: I'm sorry about whatever happened miss

The stranger turned around

Kimberly: Tommy

Tommy: Kimberly


	20. Chapter 20

Everybody got out of the pool

There was an awkward silence

Jane: so you're Kimberly

Kimberly: yes who are you?

Tommy: these are the new Power Rangers

Kimberly: you are there mentor?

Tommy: yes

Kimberly: cant stay away from the power

Tommy: I guess not

There was another awkward silence

Jane: I'm Jane the pink ranger

Kira: I'm Kira the yellow ranger

Ethan: I'm Ethan the blue ranger

Trent: I'm Trent the white ranger

Conner: I'm Conner the red ranger

Conner was still blushing

Kimberly: nice to meet you guys… Tommy when did you cut your hair?

Tommy: in 2001

Kimberly: 12 years ago, wow… so you're staying for Power Rangers day

Tommy looked at her weird

Kimberly: I'm kidding of course you are… so how've you been

Tommy: fine… you

Kimberly: fine

There was another awkward silence

Jane turned to the other rangers

Jane: lets give these two some privacy

The rangers left and went back in the water while Tommy and Kimberly just stared

Kira: aren't they going to say anything?

Jane: I doubt it

Conner: so what happened between them?

Jane: a letter

Ethan: a letter?

Jane: yah, Kimberly dumped dad with a letter and they haven't made contact since then

Trent: and that was what 23 years ago?

Jane: yah

Trent: wow

Tommy: well it's nice to see you again Kim

Kimberly: yah you too

They went their separate ways

Jane: note to self… I'm going to get the other rangers to help me get those two to communicate better… and maybe back together

The rangers swam for a few hours until suppertime

Tommy was very quiet during suppertime, after supper they had to figure out the bed arrangements since they only had a two-bed room with a couch bed

Tommy: the girls share a bed and you boys figure out who gets the couch bed the floor and the rollaway bed

Conner ended up on the floor, Ethan got the couch bed and Trent got the rollaway bed

Tommy was the first one up and he showered and got ready and headed down to the continental breakfast before anybody else got up he did leave a note though, Jane was the second one up followed by Kira then Ethan and Trent. When they were already all except Conner that is

Kira: so who wants to wake up sleeping beauty?

Trent: not me

Jane: I hear red rangers are the scariest ones to wake up

Ethan: I have an idea

Ethan had an evil grin on his face and Jane read his mind

Jane: he's going to be so mad at you Ethan

Ethan: probably but it will be so funny

Trent: what are you going to do?

Ethan: dump water on him

Kira: he's going to be furious

Ethan: still be funny

Trent: it's your funeral

Ethan: this will be great

He went in the bathroom and filled a cup with cold water

Jane: I've got to see this

Ethan dumped the water on Conner and Conner screamed and jumped up automatically

Conner: ETHAN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Conner started chasing Ethan around the room

Jane: Ethan can't outrun Conner

Ethan: relax it was just water

Conner was going to jump on Ethan and beat him up but Jane used her powers and split them up and lifted them up in the air

Jane: man I have to be the adult here and I'm the youngest one… Ethan that was a very stupid thing to do and Conner… relax it was just water, now if I were you I would get in the shower and meet us at the continental and I would advice both of you not to sit next to each other… Got that?

Boys: got it

She put them down

Kira: go Jane

The 4 rangers left

Tommy: what took you guys so long?

Trent: lets just say Conner had a rude awakening

Jane glared at Ethan

Jane: very rude

Tommy: what happened

Kira: Ethan poured water on Conner and they almost got in a fistfight

Ethan: I could have taken him

Tommy: Ethan

Ethan: sorry but it was just so perfect

Jane: I had to break them up and be the adult

A half hour later Conner finally came down and he was glaring at Ethan

Tommy: for the rest of this vacation, can we all get along please?

Rangers: yes

Jane: and we need to get along with the other rangers also

She looked at Tommy who looked at her

After breakfast

Conner: so Dr. O what are we going to do today?

Tommy: we are supposed to meet the gang at the Youth Center

Jane: oh my gosh that place is so fun! Can we do some sparring later?  
Tommy: we'll see

Kira: what's at the Youth Center?

Jane: there's an arcade, a place for Martial Arts, Gymnastics, they added Karaoke and a dance stage. Ernie's smoothies are the best

Kira: sounds fun, when are we leaving?

Tommy: you guys ready?

Rangers: yah

Tommy: ok, lets go

They made it there in 10 minutes

Ernie: what can I do for you… oh hi Tommy, Jane, what are you two doing here?

Tommy: we're having a little get together with the gang

Ernie: oh the whole gang is coming?

Tommy: yah, Jason thought it would be perfect since it's power rangers day, it's a fun event to watch

Ernie: I see… oh who are they

He indicated Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent

Tommy: a few of my honor students at Reefside High… they never been to a power rangers day event before, so I decided to take them

Ernie: that's nice… so have you seen anybody yet?

Tommy: Kimberly

Ernie's eyebrows went up

Ernie: how'd that go?

Tommy: not to well

Ernie: I'm sure things will get better

Tommy: I hope

Ernie: so you guys want a smoothie?

Tommy: yes… 6 house specials

Ernie smiled

Ernie: coming right up

The rangers were in the middle of their drinks when Jason came in the door; Jane ran to him and gave him a big hug

Jason: hey Jane

Jane: where's Trini?

Jason: she's coming

When Trini came in Jane gave her a big hug

Jane: where's David and Tanya

Trini: at their grandparents house.

Jason: hey bro

Tommy: hey Jase

Jason: are these them

Tommy: yes

Tommy introduced Jason and Trini to the Rangers

Conner was speechless

Jason: nice to meet you guys

He looked over at Conner

Jason: we have another shy rookie

Tommy looked over at Conner who was just wide-eyed and mouth open. Tommy thought that was funny

Tommy: he'll get over the shock

Trini: so Jane, do you like being the pink ranger?

Jane: it's a dream come true, but I haven't really done much yet… I just got back from being evil and I just got back from being a princess on Aquamarine. I haven't even seen my Dino Zord yet

Trini: I hope you have fun

Jane smiled

Jane: I know I will. (whispered) hey listen… we already met Kimberly at the hotel and I was thinking that we try to get her and my dad back together

Trini: we cant do that

Jane: what about just as friends, they haven't spoken in 18 years

Trini: that we can do

Jane smiled

Jane: great… can you tell Jason that?

Trini: yes

Jane: thank you

Within an hour all the rangers ended up at Ernie's youth center and everybody introduced everybody and Conner was still in shock

Ethan turned to Conner

Ethan: do you want me to pour more water on your head, or are you coming out of your state of shock?

Conner: no I don't need water poured on my head… this is just so cool, we just met in person the legendary mighty morphin power rangers

Zack: so you guys are the current rangers

Rangers: yes

Zack: so who's the black one?

Jane smiled

Jane: who do you think?

Zack: don't tell me it's… Tommy

Tommy: what

Zack: you're the black ranger?

Tommy: ok who told?

Zack: I'm right? Nobody told… oh my gosh… you really couldn't stay away from the power. Lets see from green to white, from white to red and now from red to black. I should start calling you Rainbow Ranger

Tommy: no thank you

Tommy glared at Zack

Zack: sorry Tommy, it's just funny

Jane: hey dad can we spar now? Please

Tommy looked at her and smiled

Tommy: ok, Jane you can spar with Zack

Zack: what?

Tommy gave Zack an evil grin

Tommy: she takes after me you know

Zack: you're kidding? A 13-year-old girl beat me?

Jane looked at Zack and lifted one eyebrow

Jane: are you sure dad? I want some competition

Tommy: I'm sure. This will be fun

Jane: ok, come on Zack lets see what you got

Zack: ok

Jane: let me just warn you, I've been a black belt for three years

Zack: what?

Jane: like he said, I take after dad

Zack: oh boy

They started the match and a group formed and after about 10 minutes the match was over and Jane won

The rangers were laughing

Tommy: now that is funny

Zack: dude why'd you make me to that

Tommy smiled

Tommy: you were making fun of me being a power ranger, my daughter made fun of you by beating you, she's only 13 also. And she's been taking Karate since she was three

Conner: we never want to go up against her. She always wins

Trent: the only one who can beat Jane so far is Dr. O

Jane: hey I have an idea, lets have a sparring tournament

Tommy: hey that's a great idea, they were fun when we were younger, yah lets do it

Jane: sweet

Ernie heard the sparring commotion and got out a marker board and marker and drew up the tournament bracket

Zack: thanks Ernie

Ernie: you're welcome kids

Jane: ok, first people should be

She smiled

Jane: Dad and Kimberly

Tommy: Janelle

Jane: I didn't make it… Ernie did… and don't call me Janelle

Kimberly: come on Tommy, it will be fun, just like old times

Tommy: ok

Kimberly: just be careful ok

She started flirting and Jane was smiling

The match began but Tommy won in the end

Jane: good try Kim

Kimberly: that was fun, I'm more of a gymnastics girl

Jane: he still likes you

Kimberly: how do you know?

Jane: because he makes me take Gymnastics even though I don't want to

Kimberly: he makes you take Gymnastics because of me?

Jane: oh yah, he won't admit it but I know I'm right

Kimberly smiled

The tournament continued and Jane beat all the Dino rangers except for Tommy and she beat Billy she didn't have to face Trini, next Jane and Jason were up

Jason: I don't know, should I go easy on you

Jane: no, that's no fun

Jason: you do know I'm as good as your dad

Jane: sadly I know, but I still like the challenge

Jason: ok

After about 15 minutes the match was over and Jason won

Jason: that was a very good match Jane. You're getting very good

Jane: thanks

Next it was Tommy and Trini and after about 20 minutes Tommy won. Then it was a battle between Tommy and Jason. This match went on forever it lasted about an hour until they just decided to make it a tie

Jason: well that was fun

Tommy: yah

Trini: we should do that again sometime

Conner: is anybody else hungry

Kira: Conner you're always hungry

Tommy checked his watch and it was 1:00

Tommy: how about we order some lunch

Rangers: good idea

Everybody then ordered lunch

Jane: so now what are we going to do

Jason: what does everybody want to do?

Jane: hey can we go skydiving?

Tommy: Sky Diving?

Jane: yah please, it's a beautiful day and it will be very fun

Tommy looked at his friends

Tommy: what do you think, you guys want to go skydiving

Ethan: I've never gone skydiving

Kira: me either

Conner: nor me

Trent: I have once

Jason: I'm in

Trini: me too

Billy: affirmative

Zack: count me in

Kimberly: ok, this will be fun

Kira: ok

Conner: sure

Ethan: why not

Trent: yah

Tommy: ok then

Jane: yes

After lunch they headed to the skydiving ride

Clerk: can I help you

Tommy: we would like to rent a time to go skydiving

Clerk: we are free now, we have power ranger color parachutes in honor of Power Rangers day, is that alright?

Tommy: that's fine

Everybody picked their respected color but Tommy was having a hard time picking his out

Tommy: should I go with the green, the white, the red or the black

Jane: dad, you're black now. Stick with your color

Tommy: ok, snowboard, yes or no

Jane: you're on your own there

Tommy went with the snowboard

Kimberly: just like old times

Tommy: if you mean the time before Ivan OOZE then yes, just like old times

An hour later they were in the air ready to jump

Conner looked down

Conner: oh my god

Jane: don't worry Conner, you wont fall into water

Conner: who told you about that

Jane: mind reader remember… it's fun

Tommy: who's going first?

Jane: I will

She jumped, then Jason, followed by Trini, then Kimberly then Zack then Kira followed by Trent then Billy then Ethan

Tommy: you going?

Conner: ah

Tommy: it's fun

Conner: ok

He jumped then Tommy

Tommy: COWA BUNGA

Jane heard that and she was embarrassed

Jane: anything else but Cowa Bunga

They got in a big circle and held hands

Jane: NOW

They all pulled their parachutes out and the color was very pretty, they landed safely on the ground

Conner: wow that was so much fun

Tommy: and you were worried for nothing

Conner: yah I know

Jane went up to Tommy

Jane: say Cowa Bunga one more time and I'm going to scream

Tommy: was that embarrassing

Jane: yes

Tommy: that's my job

Jane gave him a punch in the arm

Jason: that was a good idea Jane

Jane: thanks

Kira: so what's next

Jason: now, we get washed up because we're having Barbeque at our house

Kimberly: sounds good Jason

Tommy: what time do you want us there

Jason: at 6:00… and Tommy I mean 6:00 not 6:30 or 6:45… 6:00

Tommy: ha, ha very funny. I'm not that forgetful

Jane stifled a laugh

Jane: wanna bet on that. Dad if you haven't been notified but at school, it starts at 8:15 not 8:30

Tommy: hey

Jane: well that's the time you get to school, why do you think I take the bus now, I got to many tardy's

Tommy: what is this, gang up on Tommy day

Jane got out her planner from her fanny pack and looked at the date and wrote something in

Jane: yep, gang up on Tommy day is right here

Tommy: very funny

Jane: and we still didn't have liver and unions night

Jason: what are you two talking about?

Oliver's: inside joke

Jason: ok remember 6:00

Jane: don't worry I'll remind him

Zack: but

Jane: I have a good memory, which I got on my moms side

The rangers laughed some more and then went their separate ways to wash up

Tommy: I'm going to get you Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver

Jane: you'll have to catch me first

She ran and let Tommy catch her and he started tickling her

Ethan: this has been fun

Kira: yah, I wonder what's planned tomorrow

Conner: don't know, but they cant get any better

Trent: but they can get strange

Conner: how

Trent: who knows, when you're dealing with power rangers… who knows

**Sorry Conner fans if you don't like me picking on Conner, I just think its funny**


	21. Chapter 21

When Tommy finally stopped tickling Jane the Rangers got in Tommy' s vehicle and went back to the hotel to wash up. Kimberly was waiting for them

Kimberly: about time, what took you 6 so long

Kira: those two were having a tickle fight or something

Kimberly: oh

Jane: what's up

Kimberly: I was wondering if you two girls would like to stay with me in my room, I see you all have only one room and there's 6 of you and it's weird sleeping in the same room with all those guys

Kira: yah it is

Kimberly: so what do you say

Tommy: that's a good idea Kim

Kim: then it's settled, go get your things, my room is number 123

Kira: ok

Conner: yes, now we all get beds

The girls grabbed their stuff and headed down to Kimberly's room

Kira: this is great, thank you Kimberly

Kimberly: you're welcome

Kimberly looked at Jane

Kimberly: Jane can I talk to you for a moment

Jane: sure

Kimberly: how is Tommy now

Jane: like I said before, he still likes you a lot

Kimberly: what about your mom

Jane: died when I was three, we don't talk about her much

Kimberly: oh I'm sorry

Jane: it's alright

Kimberly: how'd she die

Jane: car accident, a really bad one, there was a drunk driver involved

Kimberly: I'm so sorry

Jane: it's alright, it happened 10 years ago I'm over it and I would like to talk about something else

Kimberly: right, so are you excited for power rangers day

Kira: I sure am, are we going to be in costume or just in the stands

Kimberly: I have to talk to Jason about that, but I think we are supposed to be in costume

Jane: can you guys do that? I mean, you passed your power coin to Kat and those power coins were destroyed and the Zeo crystals replaced them

Kimberly: Billy worked on Aquitar for a while and he found away to rejuvenate our power coins

Kira: aquatar?

Jane: it's another planet in Aquamarine's galaxy

Kira: that's cool

After a while they got ready to go to Jason's and at 5:30 Jane went to the guys' room to ask if they were ready. They weren't, they were all asleep. Jane had to scream to wake them up, not her ranger scream, just a regular scream

Tommy: what

Jane: it's 5: 40, it's time to get ready or you'll be late, thought I'd let you know

Tommy: we'll be ready

Jane: it's a 15-minute drive to Jason's

Tommy: we'll be ready

Jane: ok, I'm going with Kim

Tommy: fine

The girls left and the guys didn't get to Jason's until 6:15

Jason: I told you 6:00

Tommy: sorry I

He looked at everybody and glared and sighed

Tommy: forgot

Zack: knew you would

Tommy glared at Zack

A half hour later they had Barbequed ribs and everybody liked them, after supper the group went inside and played a fun game of charades and then Jason told everybody what is going on tomorrow

Jason: tomorrow is a real treat. It's going to bring back a lot of memories but I think it will be fun. We are all going to go to the Command Center ruins

The older rangers gasped

Jane's mouth was open and the other teen rangers thought it would be cool

Trini: I think we should tell the teens some stories when we're there

Kira: that would be so exciting

Conner: that will be so cool

Jason: we'll be there all day so we're going to need to pack a picnic for lunch and supper and smores

The teens smiled at that

Ethan: wait, how are we going to get there

Trent: yah, wasn't the place hidden?

Jane: yah, you need to have a power coin to get there

Billy: or the Rad Bug

Teens: what's that?

Tommy: a flying Volkswagen

Ethan: those things do not hold 11 people

Trent: they only hold 5

Billy: no this is not a Volkswagen; we are taking a station wagon

Tommy: last time it was s Volkswagen

Billy: I made a new one, I just kept the name

Tommy: well at least we wont be as squished

Billy: some people will have to double up

Tommy thinking fast because he knew that the group wants him and Kim to get back together

Tommy: Jane can sit on my lap

Billy: ok

Trent: Kira can sit on mine

Billy: good, that's settled

Conner: that's all we need to double up?

Ethan: Conner, station wagons hold 9 people, there are 11 of us

Conner: oh, ok

After a while everybody went back to the hotels

Kira: this will be so much fun, the command center

Kim: yah it will be fun

Jane: so is there anything left anymore?

Kim: you'll have to ask Tommy on that one, I left before anything got destroyed

Kira: oh yah

Jane got out her White Tiger and Kimberly saw him

Kimberly: oh my gosh, you have Tommy's zord

Jane: yah I had him since I was three, but now he talks and walks,

Kimberly: Tommy's zord didn't talk

White Tiger: but his saber did

Kimberly: wow

White Tiger: sorry if I scared you

Kimberly: how did you do that Jane

White Tiger: she didn't, I just talk and walk

Kimberly: how

Jane: my grandmother put a spell on him, and I like it that way… White Tiger would you like to go to the command center with us tomorrow

White Tiger: ok, sounds fun

Jane: great

Kimberly:(thinking) Power Rangers… weird things can happen

Kimberly: well I think we should all get to bed; we have a big day tomorrow

Kira: you're right

Kimberly and Kira got the beds and Jane got the couch bed

Jane: night

K/K: night

The next day everybody woke up at 8:00 and got ready and they met everybody at 9:15 at Billy's dads house where the Rad Bug was parked

Conner: so how long is the fly over there?

Billy: with the wind blowing at this speed and the weight of all of us plus the weight of the station wagon… I'd say about a half hour

Jason: should we get going then?

Rangers: yah

They all got in with Jane on Tommy' s lap and Kira on Trent's lap

Jason: everybody in… ok, here we go

He drove until the end of the parking lot and then took air then Billy pushed a few buttons and made the station wagon invisible

Conner: the view's great from up here

Kimberly: isn't it pretty

Trini: we used this thing a lot when our communicators weren't working on many different occasions

Tommy:(thinking) when I was evil for one of the times

Jane turned around and looked at him

Tommy: stay out of my mind

Kimberly: what

Tommy: nothing

A half hour later they made it to the command center… or what was left of it

Everybody got out and there was a moment of silence

Kimberly: wow it's been so long

Trini: so many memories

Billy: I still can't believe it's gone

Jason: we spent a lot of time here

Tommy: I really miss those two

Older rangers: yah

Conner: what were there names

Billy: Zordon

Zack: was out mentor and Alfa

Tommy: was like Haley

Kimberly: who's Haley?

Jane: our Alfa

Conner: those are some pretty bizarre names

Jane elbowed Conner in the gut

Tommy: (a little mad at Conner) Alfa was a robot and Zordon was an alien

Kimberly: Zordon was like a father to us

Zack: and Alfa was like a little brother

Conner: sorry

Trent: they'll never be forgotten as long as a power ranger exists

Jane: I'll make sure of that

Kimberly: how will you

Jane: I live to be over a thousand

Billy: you're an alien

Jane: yes

Billy: from which planet?

Jane: Aquamarine

Billy: I've been there

Jane: did you know that I'm the princess from there?

Billy: you're Princess Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver? Well yah I guess you would be

Jane: yah… just please don't call me princess or Janelle, I hate that name

Billy: ok

Zack: well I think we should begin the many power ranger stories that we promised the teens we'd tell

Kimberly: where should we start?

Zack: the beginning

Billy: ok, the beginning starts out with Zordon needing 5 teenagers with attitudes and he chose Zack as the black ranger, Kimberly as the pink ranger, me as the blue ranger, Trini as the yellow ranger and Jason as the red ranger

Zack: you do realize that you said those in the order that we morph right

Billy: I did?

Zack: yes

Conner: morph?

Tommy: power up

Conner: oh… can you show us how you did it

Kimberly: what do you say guys?

Jason smiled

Zack: all right… Mastodon

Kimberly: pterodactyl

Billy: triceratops

Trini: Saber-tooth tiger

Jason: Tyrannosaurus

Teens: cool

Billy: so we became the power rangers

Kimberly: at first we thought it was a joke

Zack: until the putties attacked

Trini: but we beat them and then Rita sent out monsters after us and when she got tired of getting beat by power brats she created the green morpher

Tommy: oh no

Kimberly: relax Tommy

Tommy: I was the new guy on the block when I became evil; I was the evil green dragon zord ranger

Jane: dragon… cool

Jason: this guy was tough to beat, and his dragon zord was practically un stoppable

Tommy: I liked my flute

Ethan: you had a flute?

Tommy: it commanded my zord (Tommy hummed the tune)

Jason: yah, back to the story… we eventually figured out it was Tommy when he was trapped in a trap Alfa set and it gave us a picture of who the green ranger is

Kimberly: I just couldn't believe that it was him, but it was. The next day I told him we knew who he was

Tommy: but I told her I already knew who they were and then my eyes glowed green… they still do that

Rangers: WHAT

Tommy: I can't seem to get rid of the eye glowing thing

Jane: mine glow pink, it only happens when I'm mad though

Tommy: yah mine too… I'm not evil or anything

Trent: so how did you guys turn him good again?

Jason: we had to fight him and destroy the sword of Darkness and that broke the spell

Tommy: I joined the power ranger team and connected the dragon zord with the other zords by playing a different tune (he hummed that tune)

Jane: oh I just love those tunes… I have them on my MP10 player

Kira: where did you get that?

Jane: I have every tape, and DVD ever made of all the power rangers, and the green ranger is on a lot of them, plus there's the video journal

Kira: right

Just then Jane's cell phone rang

Jane: excuse me

She left the group then Tommy got out his phone and pushed in a code

Jason: what are you doing?

Tommy: listening in

Kira: oh my gosh

Tommy: shh, I just make sure she doesn't tell anybody

Conner: like anybody will believe anyway

Jane: hello

Ashley: hi Jane. How's Angel Grove

Jane: fine

Ashley: hey you think you can get the red mighty morphin power rangers autograph

Jane: I can ask him

Ashley: what's his real name

Tommy: what

Jane: I can't tell you that

Ashley: why not you told Rebecca and I who the Dino Thunder Rangers are

Jane: oh right. Red is Jason Scott, Yellow is Trini Scott, Black is Zack, Pink is Kimberly Heart, Blue is Billy and the green/White is my dad

Ashley: how many colors has he been?

Jane: 4, Green, white, red and black

Tommy and the others were listening on to the conversation

Jason: she broke the ultimate rule

Tommy was speechless and he was furious and his eyes were glowing

Conner: that is not a look I would like to see on him

Zack: I wouldn't want to be in Jane's shoes right now

Ashley: so he's like rainbow ranger

Jane: Zack called him that… he doesn't like it

The rangers came closer to Jane

Jane: any other autographs you want

Ashley: yah the rest of them

Jane: I'll see what I can do… hey do you here an echo

Ashley: no why

Jane: because…. Oh crap

Ashley: what

Jane's eyes widened and she turned around and her dad was holding his phone and his eyes were glowing green and all the rest of the rangers looked very angry also

Jane: oh this is not something you want to see everyday

Ashley: what's going on

Jane: I'm going to have to call you back… if I'm not dead

Ashley: what's going on

Tommy: she's going to have to go now Ashley; we'll see what we can do about those autographs

Ashley gasped and hung up

Jane:(thinking) I can really use a monster right about now

Tommy: (in a furious tone) **JANELLE ANALISE AQUAMARINE OLIVER**

Tommy was taking his belt off and Jane was backing up

Kira: I really don't want to see this

Trent: she's going to get it bad

Zack: his eyes glowed green

Jason: yes Zack they did

Jane:(thinking) oh my god what am I going to do

She kept backing up but her dad was getting closer

Jane:(thinking) what am I doing? They can't fly

Jane flew

Tommy: JANELLE GET DOWN HERE NOW

Jane: no

Tommy: right now Jane

Jane: no

Tommy: 1,2,3,

If Tommy get's to ten then she really gets it

Jane:(thinking) oh no he's counting

Tommy: 8, 9, 10… get down here NOW

Jane: NO

She flew away

Tommy got on his morpher and tracked his daughter

Zack: now what

Tommy: now she's going to witness how I was when I was evil

Tommy started walking where the signal was and found out that Jane was in her invisible form but that didn't stop Tommy. He found her and took off her morpher and she screamed. He took off his belt

Jane: dad no

Tommy belted her 20 times and each time she was screaming bloody murder

Jane: dad stop

Tommy: HOW DARE YOU TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT US

Jane: they promised to keep it a secret

Tommy: you broke the number one golden rule of being a power ranger. You Jane Ann Oliver are no longer the pink power ranger

Jane: YOU CAN'T DO THAT

Tommy: first of all I'm your father, second of all I'm your mentor and yes I can, you don't deserve to be a power ranger, or join in the festivities, you are going to grandma and grandpa's tonight and you are grounded for two months, now we're getting back to the group

He grabbed her wrist very hard and he wouldn't let go. When they got back to the group he took her cell phone away

Jane: hey give that back

Tommy: no… now I'm not going to let you ruin this vacation for the rest of us… we can still tell stories today… but you young lady are not invited. Billy do you have something here that will keep her from not escaping?

Billy: actually I do… I call it the sonic boom

Jane gasped: NO

Jane tried to escape Tommy's grasp but she couldn't

Tommy: what's that

Billy got out a bracelet and put it on Jane's wrist but it took some time because Jane was struggling

Billy: now set the boundary of where she can go

Tommy did

Billy: and now she can't get out… unless she can go as fast as 700 miles per hour

Tommy: she cant

Billy: ok

Zack: are you sure it will work

Billy: I'm sure

Jane: where's the key

Billy: you don't need to know

Jane read his mind

Jane: it's voice activated and the word is Alfa 5

Tommy: please tell me there's another key

Billy: there's a lot

Tommy: then put it on

Billy: it's voice activated

Jane smiled and glared at Tommy

Jane:(in Billy's voice) Alfa 5

The bracelet came off and she got off the ground but Tommy grabbed her arm

Tommy: oh no you don't

Billy: what happened

Tommy: she can sound like different people and read minds

Billy put the bracelet back on and took out a remote control and touched the tip to the bracelet and put the remote control in his pocket

Billy: this one you cant get out of

Jane: let go of me

Tommy did

Tommy: you are in so much trouble

The rangers left and Jane sat down and cried

An hour later she calmed down enough to get her backpack out of the station wagon with her powers and she got out her book and MP10 player. White Tiger poked his head out of the backpack

White Tiger: what's wrong?

Jane: you didn't hear all the commotion?

White Tiger: kind of hard when you're sleeping in a bag in a car

Jane: lets just say I'm not a Power Ranger anymore because everybody found out I told Ashley and Rebecca the identities of the Power Rangers

White Tiger: why

Jane: Taranadrones, they ambushed us and I had to power up in front of them, I was backed into a corner… they promised they wouldn't tell, but then Ashley called me here and dad was eves dropping on our conversation… now I'm grounded and I have to stay at my grandparents house

White Tiger: ooh tough luck… I'm sorry… hey what's that on your wrist

Jane: Billy calls it the Sonic Boom, it keeps me from not running or flying away there's an invisible force field that I cant get out of believe me I tried getting out

White Tiger: oh I believe you

Jane went back to her book and MP10 player. She kept getting distracted because everybody kept laughing. Tommy came and checked on her about 5 times during the day. When it got dark Jane used her book light and the rangers built a fire and roasted marshmallows and had smores then they played hide and seek in the dark

Jane looked up from her book when Kimberly hid a few feet away from her. Jane rolled her eyes

Jane: childish

She secretly wished she could join in on the fun. She went back to her book and music.

An hour later Tommy went up to Jane

Tommy: it's time to leave

Jane didn't hear

Tommy saw that she was reading and listening to music so he tapped her on the shoulder which made her jump

Tommy: sorry… it's time to go… get your stuff

Jane glared at him and packed her stuff

Billy came by and undid the bracelet

Tommy: lets go

Everybody got in how they did earlier that day although Jane dreaded sitting on Tommy's lap. It was quiet on the way back, the tension was brutal. They made it to Billy's dad's house in a half hour and when they got back Tommy dragged Jane to the vehicle and basically pushed her in the car

Tommy: you guys coming?

Kira: don't want to make him any angrier

They listened

Tommy: when we get back to the hotel Jane, pack your stuff you're going to grandma and grandpa's

Jane: you were serious

Tommy: dead serious

She kicked the car in frustration

Tommy: stop that Jane

Jane looked out the window and started to cry

10 minutes later they made it to the hotel and Jane used her powers and packed fast then the Olivers left for the grandparents house

Jane: do they even know I'm coming?

Tommy: yes

They made it to the house and Jane stormed in and went to her room (she's there a lot so she has her own room) and locked the door

Tommy: she's angry

Grandma: I see

Tommy: now she's grounded so no spoiling

Grandma: that's no fun

Tommy: exactly… call me if anything goes wrong

Grandma: ok

He left

Grandma knocked on Jane's door

Grandma: Jane

Jane: leave me alone

She sounded like she was crying

Grandma: Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver open up and let's talk

Jane opened up

Jane: I hate my full name

Grandma: well it gets your attention… now lets talk

Jane: nothing to talk about, I told my friends the identities of the power rangers, dad found out, grounded me forever and I don't get to be a power ranger anymore… that's it… now can you leave me alone

Grandma: ok

She left and Jane went to bed crying


	22. Chapter 22

The next day

Jane came out of her room

Grandpa: hey there Jane

Jane just looked at him

Grandpa: dont be so down, it's not the end of the world

Jane: I'm grounded for two months and I cant be a power ranger

Grandpa: true, but look on the bright side, you have your health, you're not on Aquamarine, you have a lot of friends at home, you are very good at karate, you have many people who love you

Jane: yah right

Grandpa: Grandma and I love you and Tommy might have grounded you but he still loves you

Jane: I doubt it… he didn't trust me with the secret

Grandpa: he didn't trust us with the secret, we had to catch him in the act

Jane: is this supposed to make me feel better?

Grandpa: I don't know, I just want you to understand that it's not the end of the world

He got up and left

Jane sat down and turned the news on

Newscaster: Mesagog is now invading Angel Grove and we need the power rangers… oh look here they are now

Jane saw all the power rangers and they were getting there butts kicked

Elsa: we are now going to defeat the power rangers

Zeltrax: yes but where is the pink one

Elsa: who cares, she's not important… she's a rookie

Zeltrax: she kicks our butts a lot

Elsa: well she won't anymore… DESTROY THE POWER RANGERS

Monster: YES

Jane: NO

The monster beat up the rangers so bad that they automatically powered down

Jane: oh my god

Jane got up

Jane: I'M GOING TO HELP THEM OUT

Grandma: no you're not, you're not a power ranger anymore

Jane: get out of my way. The rangers are in trouble and dad has my morpher

Her eyes turned pink

Grandma: no, I forbid it

Jane: stop being so protective. I'm going

She left and flew out the door and went to where the scene was taking place

Elsa: ha, finish them off

Monster: yes

All of a sudden Jane came to the scene and with her powers got the morpher out of Tommy's pocket

Jane: DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

She used her claw power and stunned the monster

Monster: who's this

Elsa: Jane the pink ranger

Jane: you guys are really making me angry. Every things YOUR FAULT

Zeltrax: what is she talking about

Jane used her sonic scream and fought the monster single handedly

Tommy: Jane what are you doing

Jane: saving your life, now are you guys ok to power up or do I have to fight this guy my self

Conner: Ready

Rangers: ready… Dino Thunder power up Ha

Tommy: now get out of here

Jane: he almost destroyed you… I don't think so

Tommy: get out of here Janelle

Jane: no

Tommy: now

Jane: no, now shut up and fight

Tommy: Janelle

Jane started fighting the monster with the teens

Conner: Dr. O we need your help

They all fought the monster

Conner: lets put them together

They all got there weapons and put them together to form the ZRex blaster

Conner: ready

Ethan: Aim

Kira: fire

Monster: NO

Elsa: we'll get you next time rangers

They left through an invisa portal

Conner: that's new, they usually go big

Ethan: who cares, just as long as they're gone

Conner: power down

Everybody powered down

Tommy: give me the morpher Jane

Jane whined

Tommy: now

Jane glared and took it off

Tommy: when I mean your not a power ranger I mean your not a power ranger. Now go back to grandma's

Jane: fine

She flew back to grandma's and stormed in her room and cried

Tommy: lets get back to the group

Trent: right

The next day

Kimberly woke up and turned the TV on to watch the news but something caught her eye, it was an old commercial of a Karate advertisement and it was the one Tommy was in when he was 16… they are having auditions again

Kimberly: oh this will be cool to watch

Kimberly got ready fast and woke Kira up and told her and then ran to Tommy's room and told him the news

Tommy: are you sure it was me? That was 20 years ago

Kimberly: green shirt, green headband, long hair, sweet moves… trust me it was you… I was thinking that it would be cool to watch the auditions. See if that commercial helped at all

Tommy: actually that does sound fun… ok I'll go

Conner: going where?

Tommy: auditions for a commercial I did when I was 16

Kimberly: it was just on TV

Conner: cool, are you going to try out again

Tommy: I'm too old, it's just for teenagers… but I think it will be fun to watch them

Conner: watching teens do karate… no offence Dr. O but it doesn't sound as fun as soccer

Kimberly: so go practice soccer, Tommy and I and whoever else wants to go will watch the auditions

Conner: sounds good

Tommy: great lets go

Kimberly: I'll call Jason and the gang where we will be

Tommy: sounds good

10 minutes later the gang was all there minus a red ranger

Director: I'm sorry but auditions are for teenagers only

Tommy: we know, we were wondering if we could watch them. I auditioned last time and made it

Director: you're Thomas Oliver?

Tommy: yah

Director: and you want to see if the commercial you helped create made a difference

Tommy: yes mam

Director: ok… this way

The gang followed the director into a room where a TV was at

Director: you will watch them here, we don't want to make anybody nervous

Jason: understandable

Jane was practicing Karate and listening to the radio on her MP10 and it said something about Karate commercial auditions

She stopped

Jane:(thinking) I have to try out

Jane got dressed wrote a note telling where she went and climbed out the window and headed to the audition. She filled out the form and then began the audition

Director: so your name is Jane Oliver

Jane: yes mam

Director: how long have you been in Karate

Jane: 10 years

Director: are you related to a Thomas Oliver

Jane: yes, he's my dad, why

Director: he starred in the last one we had, I guess he got his lovely daughter into Karate

Jane smiled

Tommy: I can't believe she snuck out of her room to audition for this… she is going to be in so much trouble

He stood up

Kimberly: Tommy what are you doing

Tommy: I'm getting her butt out of there

Kimberly: relax Tommy, she's just trying out, now sit down and lets see what your daughter has learned from the "Great Tommy Oliver"

Tommy: ok fine

Director: so you say you've been taking Karate for 10 years now

Jane: yes

Director: what has Karate taught you

Tommy: apparently nothing

Rangers: shh

Jane: well, Karate taught me how to fight and defend myself if I ever get in a risky situation, self-discipline, and self-control

Director: those are good answers. Now can you show me what you can do?

Jane surprised the director

Director: you move just like your dad did

Jane: he taught me a lot

Director: are you going to follow in your dads footsteps?

Jane thought for a moment

Jane: I'm trying… not doing so hot… but I'm trying

Director: well you are on the right track. Because you just made it… and your father should be proud of you too. He saw the whole thing

Jane's eyes widened

Jane: WHAT… NO… I'm so dead

Tommy was silent

Kimberly: don't you think she learned a lesson

Jason: yah bro

Tommy: but she

Kimberly: I know

Tommy: and she

Jason: I know bro, but she wants to walk in your footsteps. My kids don't want anything to do with karate, it's all football this and volleyball that

Tommy: you telling me I shouldn't get mad at her for sneaking out and doing this

Kimberly: Thomas Oliver you used to sneak out a lot remember

Ethan: go Dr. O

Tommy blushed

Kimberly: she learned her lesson, plus you didn't even let her explain herself

All of a sudden Jane's phone rang and Tommy answered it

Tommy: yes Ashley

Ashley: Dr. O? just the person I wanted to talk to

Tommy: then why did you call Jane?

Ashley: I don't have your number

Tommy: that makes sense… what's up

Ashley: Jane didn't tell us about you guys, a bunch of taranadrones ambushed us and the only thing Jane could think of was powering up, she didn't want to and we promise we wont tell… don't be mad at Jane. It's not her fault

Tommy: ok, Thank you Ashley

Ashley: can I talk to Jane?

Tommy: she's in an audition right now. I'll have her call you later ok

Ashley: ok bye

Tommy: bye

They hung up

Tommy: oh boy… I better go talk to her

Kimberly: who was that?

Tommy: Jane's friend Ashley who knows about us now… it's not Jane's fault

Jason: then yah you better go talk to her

Jane came out of the audition room and she was freaking out

Jane: I'm going to be in so much trouble and I'm never going to see the light of day again, I just know it

She started walking fast and then she ran into Tommy and the gang

Her eyes widened with fear

Jane: oh crap

Tommy: I need to talk to you

Tommy escorted Jane away from the group so they could talk in private

Jane was still very, very scared at this moment and she was almost shaking

Jane:(thinking) why isn't he yelling yet? Or looking very mad

Tommy: ok

Jane:(thinking) oh no here it comes

Tommy: I'm sorry

Jane looked confused

Jane: what

Tommy: I'm sorry

Jane: for

Tommy: for not letting you explain

Jane lifted an eyebrow

Tommy: Ashley called and explained everything that it was your only option

Jane: oh yah

Tommy: but why didn't you tell me?

Jane: the shock of you knowing… I was planning on telling you after Power Rangers day was over

Tommy: why so long?

Jane: because if I told you right away, I was afraid we wouldn't be able to go, and I really didn't want to ruin anybodies vacation

Tommy: so let me get this straight, you would rather risk exposure and go to Power Rangers day then telling me what happened because you thought we wouldn't go

Jane: something like that… hey, Ashley and Rebecca are my best friends, they wont tell… I trust them with my life if my life depended on it

Tommy: are you sure they can be trusted

Jane: yes

Tommy: ok, I have faith in you and your friends

Tommy gave her a hug

Tommy: now we got to talk about your sneaking out young lady

Jane: I didn't sneak out yesterday, I told Grandma what I was doing and I left, I think I scared her some and I only did that because you guys really needed the help and I snuck out today only to come to the auditions which by the way I star in now

Tommy: yes I saw that… good job, but you still did a wrong thing. Grandma's probably freaking out right now

Jane: I left her a note before I left

Just then Tommy's phone rang

Tommy: hello

Grandma: Jane's missing

She was yelling and was frantic that Tommy had to take the phone off his ear

Tommy: mom, mom, mom, she's with me I found her

Grandma: oh thank god, I thought something happened to her

Tommy: didn't you see the note? She said she wrote one

Grandma: this is 2013 not 1995 Thomas Oliver, notes don't mean a thing, anybody could have written that and kidnapped her

Jane: wow she is dramatic

Tommy: ok well she's fine and I'm going to take her off your hands

Grandma: but I thought she was grounded

Tommy: things changed. I now have all the facts straight

Jane:(thinking) yes I'm not grounded anymore… now he just needs to give me my morpher and phone back

Tommy: yes you can spoil her again

Jane: yes

Tommy looked at her and rolled her eyes

Tommy: we'll be there in a few… bye… come on Jane let's go to grandmas before she calls the cops. You can tell her how you are starring in the next Karate commercial

Jane: yes

Tommy: oh here

He got out her morpher

Jane: YES… thank you, thank you, thank you

They got back to the group and Jane looked happy

Kira: she got her morpher back

Trent: and she's not grounded

Trini: she must be very happy

Tommy: now we need to face mom

Older rangers: uh-oh

Kira: what

Jason: Tommy's mom is a bit dramatic

Ethan: we met his mom, she's really nice

Kimberly: she's very loving, but can be over protective

Tommy: she just thought Jane has been kidnapped or something

Jane: I left a note

Tommy: well she is right, it isn't 1995 anymore

He looked at Kimberly. Kimberly looked at Tommy, Jane looked at Tommy and Kimberly and smiled

Jason whispered to Trent

Jason: that's when the heat was on between them two

Trent: maybe they will get back together

Jason: that would be cool

Tommy: come on Jane, we got to face the music sometime

They left and went to grandma and Grandpa's house

Grandma: oh Jane I thought something terrible happened to you, I was so worried, why didn't you say something

Grandma was hugging Jane to death

Jane: grandma… air… cant breathe

Grandma: sorry, well?

Jane: because I knew you would say no and I just had to go. Besides I left a note which doesn't always mean that I've been kidnapped… you need to relax a bit

Tommy: you know she's right mom

Grandma: how can I relax when my son is a power ranger and my granddaughter is an alien princess and a power ranger

Tommy: be like dad, he relaxes

Grandma: I don't know how your father does it

Grandpa: I except it. You're a worrywart

Grandma: no I'm not

Grandpa/Tommy/Jane: yes you are

Grandma: I guess your right… I just don't want you guys to get hurt

Tommy: mom I've been doing this since I was 16, I'm pretty good at what I do

Grandma: I know you are sweetie… just be careful

Tommy: I will mom, now can we get Jane's stuff

Grandma: oh yes, come on

Jane: no need, I haven't really unpacked

She used her powers and brought her stuff out

Tommy: show off

Grandma: ok you two go have fun

She hugged them both then they left

They made it to the hotel and went to Kimberly's room and Kimberly helped Jane unpack again

Kimberly: isn't this fun? It's like musical chairs

Jane looked at her and lifted an eyebrow

Kimberly: from Tommy's room, to my room to your grandparents and back here again

Jane: yah I guess you're right… so where's everybody else

Kimberly: there was an explosion at Billy's dad's house in the garage… I should just call it Billy's garage

Jane: yah that would make sense since Billy used to practically live in there

Kimberly: how did you

Jane: Video journal and mind reader

Kimberly: oh… so everybody is at Billy's cleaning up

Jane: so what exploded?

Kimberly: I don't know, one of his experiments… you ready?

Jane: yah

Jane grabbed her backpack and they left in Tommy's vehicle with the awkward silence

Jane: this really needs to stop

**I hope you like it so far… please review **


	23. Chapter 23

They made it to Billy's dads house and went in Billy's garage

Tommy: what happened

Billy: my time machine exploded and I'm trying to fix it

Jane: you built a time machine?

Billy: I never actually tested it, and now I cant since it's broken

Jane: maybe I can help

Billy: are you good with technology

Jane: yes

Tommy: she wired our security system at home

Kira: when she was 10

Billy: ok you can help

Jane: great

They got to work and they were working for 2 hours and they were saying a bunch of scientific stuff that nobody knew

All of a sudden there was a blinding light and a loud noise coming from the time machine that Jane happened to be in

Tommy: JANE

The smoke cleared and there was nobody in there not even her backpack she was wearing

Tommy:(mad) Billy where's my daughter

Billy: I think the Time machine worked

Tommy: that doesn't bring my daughter back, now where is she?

Billy: she can be anywhere in the past or future

Tommy: get this thing running, I'm going to find Jane

Billy: I'll fix it

Kimberly: calm down Tommy, I'm sure Jane's fine

Jane woke up on soft grass

Jane: what happened

She sat up

Jane: where am I? How'd I get here

She was in Angel Grove park

Jane: I must have blacked out after that bright light and noise… wait a minute loud noise?

Jane looked around again

Jane: ok this is too weird, I should probably go back to the hotel

She stood up and grabbed her backpack and headed towards the hotel

All of a sudden gray monsters surrounded her

Jane: oh-no putties… putties?

She started fighting the putties and then the rangers showed up and to her shock they weren't Dino Thunder, they were Mighty Morphin

Tommy: keep her in the middle

Adam: right

Jane: oh my god

The putties were defeated

Tommy: are you ok?

Jane was speechless

Kimberly: sweetie are you ok

Jane: what… yah I'm fine… thanks

Rocky: you're welcome

Aisha: are you going to be ok

Jane: I'll be fine… thank you

The rangers left

Jane: oh my god… I'm in the past! The time machine worked

Jane started to panic

White Tiger: Jane, Jane

Jane opened her backpack

Jane: White Tiger, we're in the past, dads the white ranger and 17 years old

White Tiger: you cannot tell them who you are

Jane: no kidding, I can change the future to the point where I wont be born… oh my gosh what am I going to do

White Tiger: calm down… first thing, find a place to stay

Jane: right

She goes to a hotel and bought a room for three nights (since Tommy's rich, she gets a hundred dollars a week for an allowance) she's been saving a lot. She got to her room and started pacing

Jane: I don't know how to get back

White Tiger: you need to talk to Zordon

Jane: their mentor?

White Tiger: yes

Jane: how am I supposed to do that without a power coin?

White Tiger: befriend the rangers and tell them you're from the future but don't tell them who you are. Tell them you are Jane Ann Aquamarine

Jane: ok, I can do that… but I need to enroll in school and it's going to be hard to befriend them, they are Juniors and I'm an 8th grader

White Tiger: you're smart enough to be a Junior, and you are great with a computer… sneak yourself in

Jane smiled

Jane: I'm glad you're here White Tiger… thanks

Jane left the hotel and went to the library and got on the computer and enrolled into 11th grade and made sure she had all of Tommy's classes

Jane: ok, now I just need to go to school

The next day Jane went to 11th grade and on the first day she was already picked on by Bulk and Skull

Jane:(thinking) dad told me about these boneheads

Bulk: how did you end up in 11th grade? You look like an 8th grader

Jane: it's called studying… you should try it some time, you might pass a class

Skull: how dare you say that geek

Rocky and Tommy came and saw the commotion

Rocky: hey what's going on here? you picking on the new girl? That's not nice guys

Tommy: hi I'm Tommy

Jane: Jane

Rocky: Rocky

Jane: nice to meet you

Bulk: fine, you geeks have fun while you can

Bulk and Skull left

Jane: should I be worried

Tommy: no they're harmless

Rocky: they try to scare people; they're not that tough

Jane: thanks

She started to leave

Tommy: hey Jane, would you like to sit with our friends during lunch

Jane: uh… ok, thanks

They went and sat down

Tommy: so Jane, what activities are you into

Jane: well, I'm very fond of karate

Tommy: really? Me to

Jane:(thinking) no kidding

Jane: that's cool

Kimberly: so what's your favorite color?

Jane: pink

Aisha: how old are you? No offence but you look a little young to be in 11th grade

Jane: I'm… 13, I skipped a few grades

Rocky: I see

Tommy: we're going to Ernie's Health and Juice bar, which is the cool hang out. Would you like to come with us?

Jane: ok

Tommy: you can show us some of your karate moves

Jane smiled

After school the gang brought Jane to the Juice bar

Jane: this is nice

Tommy: ok, lets see some of those moves

Jane smiled, ok; just don't go easy on me

They got ready

Rocky: you going to go easy on her?

Tommy: oh yah

Jane: you ready Tommy

Jane:(thinking) maybe now I can actually beat him

Tommy: ok

They fight and Jane can tell Tommy's going easy on her. Jane beat him

Jane: you went easy on me

Tommy: no I didn't

Jane: yes you did, this isn't fair, I don't want you to go easy on me, I happen to be a black belt, I've been one for three years, I want a challenge

Tommy: ok sorry, I'll fight harder

Jane: good

He did fight harder and it was almost a tie but Tommy beat her

Jane: thank you that was a _fair_ fight

Tommy: you're pretty good

Jane: thanks

Tommy: how'd you get so good at karate?

Jane: my dad

Tommy: your dad must be a very good teacher

Jane: you have no idea

Rocky: my turn

Jane: ok

Tommy: ready set go

They practiced and Jane was hard to beat but Rocky beat her

Rocky: you are good, pretty soon you will be as good as us

Jane chuckled

All of a sudden something beeped

Rocky: uh Jane, we got to go… we forgot to do something

Jane: what? Ok well see you later

Tommy: sorry

Jane: that's ok

They left

Jane:(thinking) go get them you guys

She went to the hotel

Tommy: yes Zordon

Zordon: THERE SEEMS TO BE A STRANGE ENERGY THAT APPEARED AT ANGEL GROVE PARK, I NEED YOU TO GO THERE IMMEDIATELY

Tommy: ok… let's go

They go to Angel Grove Park and they don't see anything

Tommy: there's nothing here Zordon, could it be that what ever came here left

Zordon: YES THAT COULD HAPPEN, THANKYOU RANGERS, GO BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING, WE WILL NOTIFY YOU IF ANYTHING ELSE HAPPENS

Tommy: ok

They went back to the juice bar

Kimberly: now where did Jane go?

Billy: she probably thought we wouldn't be back so she went home

Adam: we'll see her at school tomorrow

Jane: White Tiger when should I tell them

White Tiger: wait until they trust you enough

Jane: ok

The next day

Tommy: hey Jane where'd you go? We came back

Jane: oh, I had to get home and do some homework

Tommy: that makes sense

Jane was quiet

Tommy: hey is something wrong?

Jane: no, why

Tommy: I don't know you're way to quiet and distant

Jane: o… k… uh… I got to get to class

Tommy: that's what I'm talking about… what's wrong?

Jane: nothing

She went to class

She went back to the hotel after school

Jane: White Tiger what can I do? It feels weird talking to them and it's hard not telling them my secret.

White Tiger: just get them to trust you, you can do it

Jane: I can do it

She went swimming for the rest of the time

The next day

Kimberly: Jane you didn't go to Ernie's juice bar with us

Jane: I had homework

Tommy: you're in all my classes and we didn't have any homework. What's going on?

Jane: nothing

Tommy: is something bothering you?

Jane: no I'm fine… I got to go

Kimberly: Jane wait

Jane: oh… I CANT DO THIS

Her eyes glowed pink

Rangers: what the

Jane: oh my god… I got to go

She ran in the girls bathroom

Tommy: that's how mine used to glow

Billy: I think she's one of Rita's

Tommy: so that's where she was

Billy: she was trying to gain our trust and then she was going to beat us

Jane: oh no, now they'll never trust me… oh I got to try

Jane came out of the bathroom and went to her next class where she sat next to Tommy, he glared at her

Jane: what's that look for?

Tommy: you're one of Rita's minions

Jane: no I'm not

Tommy: don't lie

Jane: I'm not

Teacher: quiet everyone, lets begin

After school Jane went to the Juice bar where she knew the rangers would be

Rocky: what are you doing here?

Jane: I'm trying to get you guys to talk to me

She looked around and nobody was paying attention

Jane: I need your help

Aisha: with what

Jane: I need to get to the command center

Billy: so you can destroy it?

Jane: no, so Alfa and Zordon can help me

Tommy: how do you know about Zordon and Alfa?

Jane: Look, I'm from the future and I need your help

Kimberly: we don't help evil

Jane: I'm not evil

Tommy: your eyes are glowing

Jane: that's because I'm frustrated and mad that you wont believe me

Aisha: why should we

Jane: because I need your help to get back to my time and be the pink Dino Thunder Ranger

Billy: you're a future power ranger?

Jane: yes

Rocky: you could be a future evil ranger

Jane: because my eyes glow?

Tommy: yes

Jane: well then Tommy, if I'm evil because my eyes glow pink when I'm mad and frustrated, then you're still evil because your eyes glow green when you're very mad

Tommy: no they don't

Jane: well they sure do in the future

Kimberly: how do you know?

Jane: because I'm Tommy's daughter…. Oops I wasn't supposed to reveal that

Tommy: What

Jane: it's true, my name is Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver, but I'm called Jane Ann Oliver, only my grandparents on my moms side call me Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver. You do too when you're very mad and that's when your eyes glow green

Kimberly: can you prove it?

Jane: how? Oh wait, yah I can

Jane took out her locked that she rarely takes off

Jane: inside here are 15 pictures from when I was born until now. We get a picture every year and on the back has the date and names written

Billy: how does that make 15? You're only 13

Jane: on one side is a picture of the last picture of my mom before the accident and a picture was taken when I was born

She took the pictures out and gave them to Tommy

Tommy: these look like me, but why am I wearing red?

Jane: you're the Red Zeo Ranger in the future, then after a while you're the Black Dino Thunder ranger

Tommy: could it be you're telling the truth?

Jane: I am

Adam: there is a possibility that these pictures were forged

Jane: what no

Billy: she claims she's from the future, who knows what technology they have then

Jane: oh you have got to be kidding

Rocky: we still can't trust her

Tommy: yah, what you say is way out there. My eyes don't glow green anymore

Jane got really mad and hers glowed then she stormed out and headed back to the hotel

Jane: what am I going to do White Tiger? I told them the truth and they don't believe me

White Tiger: I told you not to do that

Jane: it slipped, now I don't know what to do

White Tiger: you have to prove it to Tommy who you are, any way possible

Jane: ok

White Tiger: can you do it?

Jane: yes

The next day Jane had to check out of the hotel because it's claimed for a family

Jane: that's just great

Jane went to the school with her bag and found a spot in the Auditorium

Jane: well this will have to do

Jane snuck out of the auditorium and went to class

Jane:(thinking) a way to get dad to believe me… hmm, he'd believe me if he got so mad his eyes glowed green

Tommy:(thinking) what is she doing? Her plan to destroy us failed

Jane:(thinking) he thinks I want to destroy them? Dude he's my favorite ranger and my father… this is giving me such a headache

Teacher: we are doing group projects today and I picked your partners

The teacher told who the partners were

Jane:(thinking) well at least he has to talk to me. How did that happen?

Tommy: you rigged it

Jane: yah right

Tommy: don't lie to me

Jane: I'm not, now lets just get to work

Tommy: dinosaurs… what a boring subject

Jane chuckled

Tommy: what?

Jane: nothing, you wouldn't believe me anyway. Ok our topic is Raptors

Tommy: Raptors

Jane: I know a lot on raptors

Tommy like what

Jane: well… the scientific name is Dromaeosaur which stands for Running Lizard. It is from the Cretaceous period about 66 million years ago. They ranged in size from the size of a small dog and up to 30 feet. They possessed specialized features like a well-developed slashing talon on their second toe, a stiffened tail and large grasping hands  
Tommy: how do you know? Know what I don't want to know

Jane wrote that down and glared at Tommy

The teens got an A for the day

After school Tommy was getting his books

Kimberly: hey Tommy

Tommy: hey Kim

Kimberly: you coming with us to Ernie's

Tommy: not today, I have so much homework, I'll see if I can come later today ok

Kimberly: ok

They kissed

Kimberly: see you later

Tommy: bye

She left

Jane:(thinking) about time… why can't they be like that now? Oh well I'll figure that one out after I get home

She saw Tommy coming her way

Jane: perfect

She followed Tommy outside and then grabbed his arm

Tommy: Jane what are you

Jane: just shut up

Tommy: what are you doing?

Jane: I want you to listen to me and trust me

Tommy: kind of hard to trust someone who just ambushed you

Jane: maybe that wasn't the way I should have done it, but I need you to trust me

Tommy: why

Jane: because in the future you are my dad

Tommy: no I'm not

Jane: yes you are. And I hate to break it to you but Kimberly is not my mom, she actually dumps you this year

Tommy: what? You're lying

Jane: are you getting mad

Tommy: yes, now leave me alone

Jane: Dad I need your help

Tommy: I'M NOT YOUR DAD

Jane: YES YOU ARE! I'M FROM THE FUTURE WHERE YOU ARE 36

Tommy: no you're not

Jane: yes I am, and you need to accept that and I really need to get home

Tommy: if you're from the future how did you get here anyway?

Jane: Billy's time machine, I was helping him fix it and something went wrong

Tommy: did you rehearse that?

Jane: no, I'm your daughter and I need your help, I don't know how to prove it, but you have to believe me

Tommy: no I don't

He walked away

Jane: Thomas Oliver get back here

Jane chased him and faced him

Jane: power rangers are protectors of the right, defenders sworn to fight they help people in trouble… well Tommy, I'm in trouble. I'm in the wrong time and only Zordon and Alfa can help me

Tommy: leave me alone Jane

With that he teleported to the Command Center

Jane: they'll never believe me

She sat down on a park bench and cried

Tommy: she keeps claiming that I'm her dad, but I'm not, she says she's from the future but she can be evil, her eyes glow pink

Kimberly: she's stocking Tommy

Adam: and she wants to come here, she claims you can get her back to her time

All of a sudden the alarm went off

Alfa: I yi yi yi yi putties are in the park and are fighting that girl

Tommy: That's Jane

Jane was sitting on the park bench and all of a sudden putties attacked

Jane: oh no putties

She fights them and was losing

Jane: this isn't good… Dino Thunder Power Up Ha

She powered up and fought them

Billy: why are they fighting her? Aren't they on the same side?

Rocky: could it be that she was telling the truth

Tommy: ah Billy do you have a time machine?

Billy: it's in the blue print stage… why

Tommy: oh boy… I think she was telling the truth

It was silent

Kimberly: we have to help her

Rangers: right

Tommy: its morphin time

The rangers morphed and teleported to where Jane was and fought the putties with her and then the monster came

Jane: oh no

Tommy: Jane stand back, we'll handle this

He pushed her back and the rangers fought and destroyed the monster. Then the monster grew and the Zords came out

Jane: oh cool the white tiger Zord, it's even better than on TV

The rangers defeated the monster

Jane: Rita has such a headache

The rangers all powered down and went up to Jane

Tommy: you were telling the truth all along

Jane: yes

Tommy: oh boy

Billy: you changed the future a lot

Jane: I know… but I had to do it

Aisha: well let's take her to the Command Center

Rocky: how

Jane: I ride with Kimberly, she's pink, I'm pink… it works

Kimberly: sounds good

Two minutes later they were at the Command Center

Jane: oh this is so cool

Zordon: Jane why have you come?

Jane: it was an accident, I know by me coming here the future changed… a lot, I was hoping you could help me

Zordon: how

Jane: I was hoping you have like a time machine or something

Alfa: I'm sorry Jane but we don't

Jane closed her eyes in frustration

Billy: I have blue prints on how to make one though… I'm thinking of building one

Jane: you can build one?

Billy: I think so

Jane: oh can you please

Billy: yes, but it will take a long time before it's finished

Jane: how long

Billy: at least a month

Jane: ok… I can stay in the past for a month

Zordon: It is good that the power is in good hands

Jane looked at Tommy

Jane: well we have a very good mentor, he makes sure nobody tells the secret

Tommy smiled

Tommy: I'm the mentor in the future?

Jane: yes

Tommy: cool. Now tell me how you know so much about raptors

Jane: I'm the Dino Thunder pink Ranger and that's a raptor… and I learned about Dinosaurs from you

Tommy: What

Jane: you happen to be a paleontologist and a science teacher in the future

Tommy: What

Jane: surprise

Tommy: am I any good?

Jane: people really like your class… and they think you're cute… but I don't see it

She smiled

Tommy: hey

Jane: your job to embarrass me, my job to pick on you

Zordon: I think you all should get back to your normal lives now

Tommy: right Zordon

They all teleported

Tommy: Jane do you have a place to stay?

Jane: I got the auditorium

Tommy: ok, you're staying at my house

Jane: What? Are you sure? I don't want you to be weirded out

Tommy: it's fine, we have a guest room

Jane: upstairs to the right?

Tommy: yah how did you

Jane: that's my future room, I stay there a lot

Tommy: oh… so what do you say?

Jane: ok

Tommy: great, lets go get your stuff

They go to the school

Rocky: we don't know the code for the alarm

Jane: will you calm down, I happen to be a female Billy where I come from, I wired a security system at home when I was 10, I can certainly break into school

Jane unlocked the door with a paperclip and the countdown started

Jane: ok, we have a minute

Jane went to the code box and punched in the right combination

Kimberly: how did you?

Jane: I'm an alien with nifty gadgets

Kimberly: cool

Jane ran and got her bag and White Tiger poked his head out

Tommy: what's that

Jane: a mini stuffed animal version of your Zord, except he talks and walks

Tommy: cool what does he say?

White Tiger: whatever I want

Tommy: you can understand me?

White Tiger: I'm not computerized, I'm actually alive but I don't eat or physically feel

Tommy: the future's weird

Jane: my mom's parents are weird

Tommy: well let's go

The group went to Tommy's house

Tommy's mom: hi everybody how was school

Tommy: hi mom, this is Jane, we were wondering if she can stay with us for a while

Tommy's mom: what's wrong

Jane: I ran away from an orphanage and registered in school but I have no place to stay

Tommy's mom: of course you can stay, we have an extra bedroom we never use. Tommy why don't you show Jane the room

Jane: thank you Mrs. Oliver

Jane:(thinking) wow that sounds weird

Tommy: ok, come on Jane

Jane: that I rehearsed… she's nice

Tommy: always has been

Jane: always will be

There was an awkward silence

Jane: ok, I know how weird this must be for you… but to make you feel better, I'm not going to be calling you dad

Tommy: thank you… I was beginning to feel old… well here we are

Jane: thank you


	24. Chapter 24

Jane unpacked her stuff that was in her backpack and then they left to go to Ernie's

The group didn't make it to Ernie's though. They were attacked by putties and a monster

Kimberly: oh no… putties

The group fought the putties

Tommy: IT'S MORPHIN TIME

They morphed

Jane: DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

She powered up

The rangers fought the monster but the monster shot his gun and almost hit Tommy but Jane blocked his way and she got shot and it made her short

Tommy: Jane are you ok?

Jane nodded her head

Tommy: we'll take it from here

The Power Rangers got their zords and fought the monster and defeated it then they went over to Jane and powered down

Adam: power down Jane

She didn't

Billy: I think something's wrong… she's not regular size and she's not powering down

Adam: that's odd

Jane: daddy's a power ranger

Rangers: wow

Aisha: ok, that sounded like a little kid

Tommy: oh great

Tommy helped Jane power down and Jane was a little kid

Rangers: oh no

Billy: we need to take her to the Command Center

Rocky: good idea

They teleported

Alfa: I yi, yi, yi, yi what happened?

Rocky: the monster shot the gun at Tommy and Jane intercepted it

Tommy: and she turned into a 3 year old

Kimberly: how do you know?

Tommy: look, her locket only has 5 pictures in it… 4 from when she was born till now and one of her mom

Jane went up to Alfa

Jane: hi I'm Jane, what's your name

Alfa: Alfa… Jane do you know what happened?

Jane: my daddy's the white tiger mighty morphin power ranger and he has long hair

Zordon: DO YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING ELSE THAT HAPPENED TODAY?

Jane looked at him with wide eyes

Tommy: don't be afraid Jane. That's Zordon he is a good friend

Jane: ok. The power rangers fought a scary monster and beat it but what was scary was that I was in a power ranger suit and daddy had to help me get out of it

Zordon: DO YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING BEFORE THAT?

Jane: no, sorry… was I supposed to?

Tommy: that's ok Jane

Aisha: maybe it will where off in a few days

Zordon: MAYBE… BUT WHILE JANE IS LIKE THIS… YOU ALL MUST BE CAREFUL THAT SHE DOESN'T REVEAL THE SECRET

Tommy: oh boy… we can do it. (Thinking) we're going to have to

Billy: I'm going to work on the time machine

Alfa: I'm going to find a way to turn Jane back

Zordon: THE REST OF YOU GO BACK TO YOUR NORMAL LIVES. WE'LL CONTACT YOU IF SOMETHING TURNS UP

Rocky: ok

They teleported out

Jane: that was fun. Can we do it again?

Tommy: later, right now we are going to play… pretend

Jane: ooh how do we play?

Tommy: uh… we pretend that instead of me being your daddy… I'm your cousin and my name is Tommy

Jane: that's silly

Rocky: and you're going to pretend that Tommy is not the white ranger and that we are not power rangers

Jane: ok… I like this game

Tommy: good… so what's my name?

Jane: Tommy

Tommy: good and what am I

Jane: my cousin

Tommy: very good

Kimberly: oh no here comes Bulk and Skull

Bulk: hey you losers what are you doing

Kimberly: what do you want Bulk?

Bulk: nothing, we just like to bug ya

Skull: yah bug ya

Jane: you guys are dorks

Bulk: what did you say?

Jane: you're a dork

Tommy: Jane

Bulk went after Jane but Tommy stopped him

Tommy: are you really going to pick on a three-year-old girl?

Rocky: that's low

Kimberly: even for you

Billy: I think even though Jane is three, I think she has enough fighting experience that she can still beat them up though

Tommy: but she's not going to try it

Jane: but I can do it

Tommy: no, you don't want daddy to be mad do you

Jane: no

Bulk: you watch it their pipsqueak. Tommy teach your…

Tommy: cousin

Bulk: teach your cousin some manners

Aisha: you could use some pointers also Bulk

Skull laughed

Aisha: so could you Skull

Skull: hey

Bulk: come on Skull, we don't need to take this from these losers

Skull: yah

They left

Kimberly: when are they ever going to learn?

Adam: I don't know

Jane: who were they?

Tommy: Bulk and Skull, Jane don't call people names, it's not nice

Jane: but they do it

Tommy: well they're Bully's and… Santa Clause doesn't come to their house

Kimberly: yah because Bulk and Skull are on the naughty list

Tommy: and if you call people names then you might be on the naughty list

Jane's eyes widened

Jane: I wont call anybody names

Tommy: good girl

Meanwhile in 2013 only a few hours later since Jane left

Tommy: Billy do you have it working yet?

Billy: I'm sorry Tommy, but I don't know what Jane did to it to make it work… I don't know… that's a new one

Tommy was freaking out

Tommy: my daughter could be anywhere from the past to the future… we don't know what time

Kimberly: Tommy you really need to calm down

Tommy: my daughter can be with the dinosaurs for all that we know

Conner: that's good then right? She knows all about the dinosaurs, she'll be able to take care of herself

Tommy: Conner how can you be so stupid

Kira: can teachers/mentors call students/protégés stupid?

Tommy: no, but worried fathers who don't know where there kids are and some other kid just said a very stupid remark that might actually involve his kid can

Zack: maybe she's not with the dinosaurs… maybe she's in the 1990's

Tommy: the 1990's

Conner: can she handle herself in the 1990's?

Tommy: only if she doesn't tell our past selves who she is then everything will be ok

Jason: Tommy I'm sure Jane is ok wherever she is. You just need to calm down and let Billy get that thing to work. Billy's our only hope

Billy: no pressure there

Tommy: I'm calling Haley; maybe she can help us out

Tommy got on his phone and dialed her up

Tommy: Haley it's Tommy, we had a freak accident involving a broken time machine and Jane who is in a different time, Billy cant get the machine to work, we were wondering if you could come here and give us a hand

Conner: you better come Haley… Dr. O is about to Blow

Tommy: SHUT UP CONNER… you'll be here? What time? Ok thank Haley

He hung up

Tommy: she'll be here in a few minutes; she's using a raptor cycle

A few minutes later

Haley: I'm here

Tommy: oh thank god, I'm so glad you're here

Haley: show me the way

Tommy led her to Billy's garage and to the time machine

Conner: yah Haley's here, Dr. O was about to ring my neck

Kira: Conner just shut up and stop helping and just stay out of the way

Billy: hello you must be Haley

Haley: hi you must be Billy, the original blue power ranger

Billy: affirmative

Haley: so what seems to be the problem with your time machine?

Billy: when Jane went through there was a loud sound and a bright light

Haley: what kind of sound?

Billy: like a tornado siren, and the light was just a bright white and it was coming from the machine

Haley: do you know what wires Jane crossed and everything?

Billy: negative, I think she was using some technology that was used on Aquamarine

Haley: oh. Maybe I should take a look at it

Billy: be my guess

Haley got in the machine and saw all the wires

Haley: this thing is a mess. What happened exactly?

Billy: it exploded and Jane was helping me fix it

Haley: why do you have a time machine?

Billy: I built it at the command center… there was a girl who needed to get to the future and I had the blueprints

Tommy: oh my god… I remember

Kimberly: me too

Billy: I do too

Tommy: she's in the year 1994

Zack: how do you know?

Tommy: because I remember her… she revealed her secret. Oh my god we got to get her back

Haley: come on Billy; let's get to work

Back in the past

The group all went home

Tommy's Mom: what happened?

Tommy: the latest monster shot something at Jane here and turned her into a three year old

Jane: hi grandma

Tommy gasped

Tommy: she's been calling me daddy all day and I think she's going to call you grandma the whole time and dad grandpa

Tommy's Mom: why?

Tommy: I don't know, maybe we look like her family

Jane: daddy do I have to play pretend with grandma and grandpa too?

Tommy's Mom: what?

Jane: yah, daddy has been making me play pretend that he isn't my daddy but my cousin and he and his friends are not the power rangers

Tommy was wide eyed, and it was very silent. Jane took Tommy's morpher out of his pocket

Tommy: Jane no

Too late

Jane: see grandma

Jane gave the morpher to Tommy's mom

Jane: daddy is the White Tiger Mighty Morphin Power Ranger

Jane got her memories back

Jane: oh my god

And then saw the look on Tommy's face

Jane: that is not a look I like to see

Tommy's eyes glowed green

Jane: oh no not again

Tommy:(furious) Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver

Jane:(thinking) wow he got it right

Tommy: you are in very big trouble young lady

Jane:(thinking) uh-oh

Jane ran as fast as she could as a three-year-old but Tommy was faster and he grabbed a belt

Jane: oh no. No Tommy

Tommy: oh now you want to play the game

Tommy grabbed Jane and belted her

Tommy: go to your room

Jane listened and Tommy's mom was still stunned and Tommy ran out the door after grabbing his morpher from his mom's hand. Tommy got on his communicator

Tommy: Zordon we have a problem. Everybody needs to meet at the command center

Zordon: ok

Tommy teleported to the command center and met all the rangers

Kimberly: what is it?

Billy: what's the emergency

Tommy: Jane just told my mom about us

Everybody gasped

Aisha: why?

Tommy: I don't know

Kimberly: she's only three

Tommy: she has her memories back

Rocky: how do you know?

Tommy: because my eyes glowed green and only power rangers see that or people who know who the power rangers are

Kimberly: Zordon what are we going to do? Tommy's mom knows who we are

Zordon: Tommy do you trust your mom to keep this a secret to her grave?

Tommy thought for a minute

Tommy: yes

Zordon: you should go back to your family and explain that they cannot tell a soul about you identities

Tommy: what should I do about Jane?

Zordon: do what you think is best, sounds to me that it was an accident

Tommy: things are really messed up

Alfa: I think they'll get better

Tommy: you really think so?

Alfa: they have to

Kimberly: we'll go with you Tommy if you want

Tommy: thanks but no thanks. I have to face my family on my own

Zordon/Alfa: good luck Tommy

Aisha: look on the bright side, now your mom wont ask so many questions

Tommy smiled then they all teleported and went back home

Tommy teleported in Jane's room and found Jane still a three-year-old sitting in a corner with pink pajamas on, listening to music while reading a book

Tommy: I didn't say you had to sit in timeout

Jane didn't hear

Tommy went over to her and tapped her on the shoulder, which made her jump and look at him

Tommy: sorry

Jane took her headphones off

Tommy: we need to talk

Tommy picked her up and sat on the bed

Tommy: you have your memories back right?

Jane: yes

Tommy: good… ok… I went back to the command center and talked to Zordon and the others

Jane: oh great now they'll never trust me

Tommy: now hold on you didn't let me finish… they are not mad at you for what you done… you did it when you still had a three-year-old mind, you didn't know better, I trust my parents enough to keep the secret… do they keep it?

Jane: yes

Tommy: good I made the right decision

Tommy's mom: Tommy are you back?

Tommy: yes

Tommy's mom: I didn't hear you come in… oh well… Come downstairs to the living room we all need to talk, bring Jane too

Tommy: oh great

Jane: time to face the music

Tommy: I guess so, lets go

Jane grabbed White Tiger and Tommy picked her up and headed downstairs to the living room. It was very quiet in the living room; Tommy's parents were sitting across from Tommy and Jane

Tommy's Mom: is it true that you're the White Power Ranger Tommy?

Tommy: yes

Tommy's Mom: oh my god, my son is a power ranger… he risks his life about every day

Tommy: calm down mom, its not that bad

Tommy's Mom: not that bad? I've seen you guys on T.V. I know what you guys do almost ever day, don't tell me to calm down Thomas Oliver

Jane: Mrs. Oliver, it isn't that bad, we save the world

Tommy's Mom: we

Jane: yes

Tommy's mom: you're a power ranger?

Jane: in the future

Tommy's Parents: Future?

Jane: yes

Tommy: did I mention that Jane is my future daughter?

Tommy's mom: oh I have such a headache

She put her hands on her head and massaged her temples

Tommy's dad: no you didn't

Tommy: well she is

Tommy's mom: how did you get to the past?

Jane: Billy's time machine

Tommy's Mom: I didn't know he has a time machine

Jane: he doesn't

Tommy: he's building one now to send her back

Tommy's mom: oh

Tommy: you guys cannot tell a soul about us being the power rangers

Tommy's dad: we wont tell

Tommy's mom: we promise… so what is the future like Jane

Jane: I cant tell you that

Tommy's dad: why

Jane: I can change the future and I don't want to do that… I probably ruined the future for revealing I'm Tommy's daughter to the point where I'm not even born

Tommy: that's really deep

Jane: no kidding

Jane yawned

Tommy's mom: I think it's time for you to go to bed Jane

Jane looked at the time

Jane: it's only 8:30

Tommy: then it is your bedtime

Jane: I'm 13

Tommy: in a three year olds body

Jane: that doesn't mean anything

Tommy's Mom: the rule here is if you're younger than 7 then your bedtime is 8:30

Jane: yah I knew you were going to say that

Tommy's mom: so that rule still exsists in the future

Jane rolled her eyes and yawned

Tommy's mom: and I still think it's a good one

Tommy: you're not going to win this one

Jane: no kidding

She got off of Tommy's lap and went upstairs

Jane: night (thinking) I really hate that rule


	25. Chapter 25

Tommy's Dad: cute kid... so what's it like being a power ranger

Tommy's Mom: I don't want to talk about that anymore

Tommy: it's fun but it's scary at times and very time consuming

Tommy's Mom: how did you become a power ranger?

Tommy: I thought you didn't want to talk about that

Tommy's Mom: I changed my mind

Tommy: when we first moved here i was attacked by putties and sent to Rita's layer

Tommy's Mom: oh my god!

Tommy's Dad: let him tell the story

Tommy: I was sent to Rita's layer and she turned me into the evil green ranger

Parents: you were the evil green ranger?

Tommy: yes, I was beating the rangers but then Jason destroyed the Sword of darkness and Rita's spell was broken and I became one of the good guys

Tommy's Mom: I was wondering why you were always wearing green

Tommy laughed

Tommy: so I was the green ranger for a while but then Rita found a way to get my powers with a majic candle but I gave my power coin to Jason before Rita could get my powers. That's also when Kim and I started going out and I finally asked her to the dance.

Tommy's Mom: oh you were so happy when she said yes

Tommy: after a while I became the white ranger and this time Rita can't get my powers

Tommy's Dad: that's good

Tomy: now you guys dont need to worry where I'm at

Tommy's Mom: we're going to worry more

Tommy: oh great

Tommy's Dad: so what's Jane like?

Tommy: she's very good at martial arts

Tommy's Dad: figures

Tommy: she's very stubborn but sensitive and real smart, I just wish she would get to her normal size though, things would be easier

Tommy's Mom: maybe tomorrow she will be normal... I'm going to bed and try to get rid of this headache... night

she went upstairs

The guys talked for two hours longer and then went to bed

Jane turned back to normal size

The next day

Tommy's Mom: Jane time to get up

Jane: ok

She got ready for the day then went down to the kitchen

Jane: morning

Tommy: morning... hey you're back to normal

Jane: yep... we have a test in scinece today... did you study?

Tommy: oh no I forgot all about that?

Jane: it's on dinosaurs

Tommy: oh no... what am I going to do?

Jane: calm down. I have somthing that will help you remember

She went upstairs and got her rememberer

Jane: here, put this ponytail holder in and it will help you remember

Tommy: isn't this cheating?

Tommy's Mom: we don't want any cheating

Jane: no it's not cheating, it doesn't tell you the answers, it just helps you remember what you forgot

Jane smiled

Jane: you have 50 of these things in the future

Tommy: ha ha very funny

Jane: just put it on

he did

Tommy: so I still have long hair in the future?

Jane: no your hair is... spiky

Tommy: Spiky?

Jane: yah

Tommy: so how do I fit these in, in the future?

Jane: you don't have the pony tail kind, that's mine for when I get very busy and have a million things to remember, I dont use it that much, you use the watch kind

Tommy: watch kind?

Jane: yah, I invented the rememberer when I was 8

Tommy: man you're like Billy, are you sure your not Billy's daughter

Jane: no I'm not... I just happen to be half alien and that makes me a genious. It comes with the powers

Tommy's Mom: you two better stop talking and get ready for school... did I hear something about a test young man?

Tommy: got it covered mom

Tommy's Mom: uh-hu I just dont want to see another 4 like on the last test you took in that class

Tommy: I'll try my best, bye mom, bye dad

He almost heads out the door

Jane: three, two, one

Tommy: almost forgot my notebook and backpack

He grabbed them then left

Jane: three, two, one

Jane handed him his waterbottle, towel and workout bag

Tommy: thank you

Jane: you're welcome

she headed out the door after grabbing her stuff

Tommy: hey wait up

Jane: well it's a good thing I'm here, who knows when you would remember your things

Tommy: ha ha ha very funny

Jane: hey, your job to embarress me, my job to tease you, it's a father daughter rule

They made it to school with 7 minutes before the late bell

Billy: hey Jane you're back to normal

Jane: yah thank goodness, hey do you need any help on the time machine?

Billy: no thankyou, I have Alpha to help me

Jane: ok

Billy: so it just wore off?

Jane: pretty much yah

Billy: fasinating

Jane: sure

Tommy: Jane are you sure this will work for the test?

Jane: yes I'm sure, it helps you remember what you have learned or been told

Billy: what are you guys talking about?

Tommy: I forgot to study for the science test

Jane: and I gave him my rememberer to use, mine's a ponytail and it helps you remember what you have learned

Billy: that is fasinating, how'd you create it?

Jane told him

Billy: really fasinating

Jane: thanks

Kimberly: there you are, I've been looking for you Tommy

Tommy: sorry we just got here

Kimberly: oh, so are we still going to Ernies after school

Rocky: oh yah,

Tommy: first we got to get through the science test

Billy: I dont think it will be that hard... did you study?

Tommy: no I forgot, kind of hard to study when you're freaking out because your parents no a deep dark secret

Jane: oh come on it was an accident

Rocky: he's just giving you crap, we all forgive you

Aisha: yah Jane, you were three, toddlers dont know better

Kimberly: and excited about the White Tiger Mighty Morpin Power Ranger

she flirts with Tommy

Jane: yah I was excited, you guys are the best... well besides the Dino Thunder Power Rangers

Adam: we better get to class before we're late

Tommy: yah lets go

They all went their separete ways

After the test

Jane: how do you think you did?

Tommy: I think I did pretty good, we'll get the results in a few days

Jane: good

Finally school was over and the gang went to Ernies and Bulk and Skull were there

Bulk: hey Tommy where's your cousin? I'd like to give her a piece of my mind

Jane: hi I'm Jane, I'm Tommy's cousin

Bulk: no his cousin is a three year old

Jane: a monster got to me, this is my normal size

Bulk: you're the brat that called me a dork?

Jane: yes

Bulk: I'm going to get you

Tommy: no youre not

Jane: come on Tommy, I'd like to see him try

Tommy: Jane you're not supposed to fight, only if need be

Jane: I know... I'm not going to hurt him physically

Skull: this will be good

Bulk: EVERYBODY GATHER AROUND WHILE I CLOBER THIS LITTLE GIRL

Jane: you did not just call me a little girl

Bulk: whatcha going to do about it?

Skull: yah

Jane: come on Tommy, please, it's just sparring

Tommy: no

Jane: sorry but my cousin said no

Bulk: what are you? chicken

Skull: yah chicken

they started to cluck

Jane looked at Tommy

Tommy: ok, fine

Jane: thank you... ok Bulk and Skull, who's first?

Bulk: me

Jane: are we fighting or sparring?

Bulk: Sparring

Jane: good

Adam: the one who gets down three times loses. ready, set, spar

They sparred and Bulk went down in three minutes three times

Adam: and Jane's the winner

Bulk: how did you

Jane: Bulk I'm an Oliver... I'm just like Tommy

Skull: we'll see about that

Jane: you want to sparr also?

Skull: yes

Jane: ok

Adam: same as before. ready, set, spar

Jane got Skull down three times in two minutes

Adam: Jane is the winner again

Kimberly: now will you leave us alone?

Rocky: or do you need more embarresment

Bulk: how did we lose to you?

Tommy: like she said, she's just like me

Bulk: lets get out of here Skull

Skull: right behind you Bulk

They left

Jane: that was fun

Tommy: I see you got the tornado kick right

Jane: tornado kicks easy

Billy: not really

All of a sudden Tommy's communicator beeped

The gang went to an empty area

Tommy: we read you Zordon

Zordon: RANGERS THERE SEEMS TO BE A STRANGE ENERGY AT ANGEL GROVE PARK, I NEED YOU THERE IMMEDIATLY

Tommy: we're on it... lets go

They left and went to Angel Grove park and Dr. O was there

Jane: dad!

She ran to him

Dr. O: oh thank god

Kimberly:(thinking)hey he's cute even with short hair

Jane: how'd you get here?

Dr. O: Billy and Haley fixed the machine

Jane: and nothing's changed?

Dr. O: nothing's changed

The group went up to them

Tommy: wow

Dr. O: wow daja vu

Tommy: so you're my future self

Dr. O: yah

Tommy: you successful

Dr. O: yah

Tommy: karate

Dr. O: in my free time

Tommy: why dinosaurs of all things?

Dr. O: Jane what all did you tell them?

Jane: everything

Dr.O: started out as a collage project

Tommy: which collage

Dr. O: UCLA

Tommy: cool

Billy: we should go to the Command Center and get these two back

Jane: but the time machine isnt ready yet

Billy: well lets get it ready

Dr. O: sounds good

They all teleported, Dr. O hung on to Tommy while they teleported

ZORDON: RANGERS WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE?

Dr.O: nice to see you again Zordon, you too Alpha

Jane: this is my dad

Alpha: you are Tommy

Dr.O: yes Alpha

Alpha:I yi yi yi yi how did you get here?

Dr.O: Billy's time machine

Kimberly: what happened to your long hair?

Dr. O: I had to cut it

Tommy: why

Dr.O: you'll figure it out later

Tommy: ok

Dr.O: right now we need to get this thing working

Billy: right, I'll be done with it in a few days, with Alpha and Zordons help this thing took a shorter time to be built

Jane: thats good, I really want to go home

Tommy: you didnt like staying with me?

Jane: it's just too wierd

Zordon: IT WOULD BE BEST THAT THEY LEAVE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE

Jane: yah, I dont want to screw up our future, who know's how much it is screwed up

Dr.O: I just said nothing's screwed up

Jane: dad, every second we're in the past something is messed up

Rocky: wow that's deep

Billy: I'll finish the time machine

Jane: I'm helping

Alpha: me too

Two hours later they were finished

Billy: it's finished

Dr. O: ok lets go Jane

Jane: I got to get my things

Tommy: ok Jane lets go get your things

they teleported out

Tommy: I'm going to miss you

Jane: you see me every day

Tommy: I wont see you for another 5-6 years

Jane: yah it was fun, but now you'll be too busy to even think about me until you meet my mom that is, hey before you know it... I'm going to drive you crazy

Tommy: really?

Jane: really

she got her stuff

Jane: lets go back

They teleported back

Dr. O: you ready Jane?

Jane: yes

she hugged the Power Rangers

Dr. O: ok lets go

they stepped in the machine and set it to 2013 and they were gone

**I hope you like the story so far. Review please **


	26. Chapter 26

**  
**

Jane: wow what a rush

She stepped out of the machine

Jane: we're back

Nobody was there. Jane turned to Tommy

Jane: dad where is everybody?

Her dad wasn't there either

Jane: ok this is strange

She tried her communicator that was supposed to be on her wrist but it wasn't there

Jane: ok this isn't good

She got out of the garage and got in her backpack for White Tiger... he wasn't in there

Jane: I know he was put in here before I left... this is too wierd

She got on her cellphone and called Tommy

Jane: dad it's me, where are you?

Tommy: doing your job, where are you?

Jane: Billy's dads house

Tommy: who's Billy?

Jane: former blue ranger

Tommy: don't say that word

Jane: dad are you ok? where are you?

Tommy: Rita's castle where you are supposed to be, you need to masage her feet in 15 minutes, get in a teleporter and come here imidiatly

He hung up

Jane: WHAT? Rita? She was destoyed years ago before dad met mom... something must have happened? oh no... the future has been changed. What happened to the Power Rangers? I have to go back, she went back to where the Time Machine used to be but it was gone

Jane: What the Heck? I got to get some help

Jane left the garage and started walking. All of a sudden she was stopped by Goldar

Goldar: hey you

Jane: uh-oh

Goldar: you're supposed to get ready to masage Empress Rita's feet

Jane:(thinking) gross

Goldar: get in a teleporter and teleport there immidiatly

Jane: yes sir

She goes to the old juice bar where the teleporters are( there's a big sign that says teleporters) and she gets in one and pushes the buttons that teleported her to the castle

Conner: about time Jane, where were you?

Jane: in a better place than this

Conner: come on, it's time to masage Empress Rita's feet

Jane: yah that's still gross

They went into her chamber

Rita: ah my foot masagers

She put her feet up and they stank bad

Jane: my queen

Conner: your highness

The two masaged her feet for two hours

Rita: you may leave

Jane: ok that was gross

Conner and Jane went back to the rest of the gang

Tommy: ok lets go home

They went there separet ways home

Jane: dad what happened to the Power Rangers?

Tommy: shh, you're not supposed to put those words together

Jane: why

Tommy: you know why

Jane: I forgot

Tommy: wait until we get inside

They went inside

Jane: well?

Tommy: Rita beat the rangers, killed most of them

Jane: dad, you were the White Tiger

Tommy: how do you know that?

Jane: you're kidding right? you were also the green ranger the red ranger and the black ranger

Tommy: what are you talking about? yes I was the green ranger but I was never a red ranger or black ranger

Jane: what happened?

Tommy: one of Rita's monsters got inside the Command Center and destoryed it, including our powers and killing Kimberly, Billy and Rocky in the process

Jane: how did that happen?

Tommy: I dont remember, now enough talk about that, it's time for bed

Jane: we just got home and it's only 6:00

Tommy: it's bedtime

Jane goes to her room which is only white

Jane: I have to do something... wait a minute, dad said he doesnt remember... maybe Rita has a mind erasing machine... or he got amnisia, whatever it is, we have to stop Rita from taking over the world

She gets out of bed and goes in her dad's room

Jane: dad get up I know you're not asleep

Tommy: what

Jane: we need to stop Rita

Tommy: What are you crazy?

Jane: dad you are a power ranger and the best martial arts guy I know

Tommy: martial arts are forbidden

Jane: since when?

Tommy: since the world has been taken over... 18 years ago. How do you know I used to take karate?

Jane: karate is easy, I'm a third degree blackbelt

Tommy: you've never taken karate

Jane did a tornado kick then went to a wall and did a wall flip and then did a mortal

Tommy: how did you learn those?

Jane: I can do alot more than that

Tommy: who are you and where are you from?

Jane: I'm your daugther but from a different reality and I need your help destroying Rita Repulsa

Tommy: I cant it's impossible to destroy her

Jane: dad, you're the one who always said anything's possible and in my reality you are a power ranger legend and I'm the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger

Tommy: Dino Thunder?

Jane: you made it up, you are the rangers mentor and right now we need to beat Rita Repulsa

Tommy: I can't, there's no way to beat her

Jane: she's guarded by putties for crying out loud, a few punches and they dissapear

Tommy: no these ones are harder to beat

Jane: ok fine, punch them in the Z and they dissapear

Tommy: and what about Goldar, and Rito Revalto, Emperer Zedd and all those other monsters

Jane: what do you think? you're a power ranger

Tommy: not anymore

Jane: once a power ranger, always a power ranger

Tommy: I cant

Jane: yes you can

Tommy: I don't have my morpher

Jane: what happened to it?

Tommy: Rita broke them all

Jane: what about Dino Gems?

Tommy: how do you know about those?

Jane: you have them?

Tommy: yes

Jane: then all isn't lost. which ones do you have?

Tommy: red, blue, yellow, white, pink, black

Jane: good, call Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent

Tommy: why

Jane: because we're going to save the world

Tommy: they're in bed

Jane: I _doubt_ they're asleep

Tommy called them and they all snuck out of there homes and went to Tommy's house

Conner: what's this all about?

Kira: this is very risky

Jane: come with me

She went down to the basment and opened up the Dino Cave

Tommy: how'd you know about this?

Jane: I had a feeling you weren't out of the fight

Ethan: is somebody going to explain what's going on here?

Jane: we are going to be power rangers and defeat Rita and her monsters

Everybody: WHAT

Jane: it's going to work

Trent: are you crazy?

Conner: nobody can defeat Rita

Jane: yes we can. who's with me?

Nobody raised her hand

Jane: fine, then we're going to do her dirty work forever. Do you guys really want to do her dirty work?

Conner: no but what choice do we have? she is too powerful

Tommy: no she's not, we can do this

Jane: well it's about time you see things my way

Tommy: you all take one

They did and they chose there right colors

Tommy: put these with it

He handed them morphers

Jane: this is more like it

Kira: are you serious?

Tommy: yes. Jane now what?

Jane: you dont know what happends?

Tommy: I havent gotten that far yet

Jane: now to morph or power up as we call it, you say dino thunder power up ha, the rest is pretty easy, you just know how to do it

They did and they were in costumes

Everybody: cool

Jane: we can do this. lets go

Tommy: they need to train Jane, it's going to take a long time before they're ready

Jane: no its not, they know how to fight

Conner: I know how

Kira: me too

Ethan: so do I

Trent: and me

Tommy: how? we're not aloud to

Conner: thats why we do it

Jane: dad they're teenagers, they brake the rules all the time

Tommy: I see, show me what you got

They did

Tommy: wow you're good

Conner: I'm ready to destory Rita Repulsa and Zedd and all of there goons and monsters

Ethan: yah me too

Kira: and me

Trent: and me

Jane: I'm ready for my life to get back to normal

Tommy: I want revenge for what they did

They left and went to the castle and started beating the putty guards and the alarm went off

Rita: What's going on?

Zedd: I dont know

They looked through there telescope and eyes

Rita/Zedd: Power Rangers

Zedd: you should have destroyed them all while you had the chance

Rita: I know

They sent every monster out to get them but the rangers defeated them all

Zedd: how dare they defy us

The Power Rangers went into their chambers

Rita: how dare you all defy us

Tommy: it's payback time

Rita: Tommy you're in a suit again? I should have killed you 18 years ago

Tommy: you killed my girlfriend, and many very good friends of mine

Rita: please, two of them were a robot and a floating talking head

Tommy: the other two were human

Zedd: lets kill them now, they cant beat us

Zedd used his Z stick and aimed and fired but he missed

Zedd: how dare you

Jane: oh we dare

Zedd: who are you?

Jane: A PISSED OFF ALIEN PRINCESS/ DINO THUNDER RANGER/ YOUR WORST NIGHTMAREalso known as Jane also known as Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver

Rita: you're that bratty grandaughter on Aquamarine

Jane: you bet, and guess what, i'm PISSED

Jane used her powers ranger and alien combined and hurt the villans really bad

Jane: I think it's time for the Zrex blaster

Everybody got their wepons out and created the Zrex blaster and killed the villans

Jane: Go Go Power Rangers, Go Go Power Rangers, Go Go Power Rangers, Dino Thunder Power Rangers... There's a light in the distance, see them coming closer, with the force of ages of centuries gone by. Protectors of the right, defenders sworn to fight. Dino Rangers Roar! Power Rangers Score! Save us from these evil forces Power Rangers Dino Thunder Victory is Ours Forever More! Protectors of the Right Defenders Sworn to Fight Dino Rangers Roar Power Rangers Score! Save us from these evil forces Power Rangers Dino Thunder  
Dino Rangers Win! Power From Within Victory is Ours Forever More Power Rangers Dino Thunder

Rangers: what was that?

Jane: well the first part was the mighty morphin theme song with dino thunder power rangers added to it and the other part was the Dino Thunder theme song

Kira: where did it come from?

Jane: somthing the tv people made up, but it's cool

Tommy: so now what?

Jane: now I make everything right and go back in time and fix everything

Conner: so all we did we did for nothing?

Jane: no, this had to happen or the time machine wont work. it all started in 1994 when I came back

Tommy: I remember that, that imposter

Jane: yes, and now I'm going to change everything

The gang teleports to earth and go to Billy's old house where the time machine is at

Jane: yes I knew it

Conner: where are you going?

Jane: to where this wrong was started, in the year 1994 when I went back to the future

Tommy: create this wrong Jane

Jane: see you all later

She went in the machine and punched in the numbers and there was a loud noise and a bright light, she was back in the past

Jane: wow what a rush

She was teleported to the Comand Center and saw the rangers and the other Jane and the imposter

Rangers: wow

Other Jane: wow

Jane: that is not dad

Other Jane: it's not?

Jane: no, I just came from the future, it is so messed up, because of him

She pointed at the imposter

Dr. O: what are you talking about?

Jane: this

She did a tornado kick and kicked him in the chest and it turned into a monster

Tommy: What?

Other Jane: it cant be!

Jane: it is. quickly Zordon. teleport this monster out of here

Zordon: right

He did

Jane: lets go

Other Jane: that's just low

Jane: no kidding

Tommy: ITS MORPHIN TIME

The Rangers morphed

Jane: ready?

Other Jane: ready

Janes: DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

They powered up

The rangers fought the monster and beat it. both of the Jane's were furious that they were tricked. After they beat it they went back to the Command Center and the Jane's highfied eachother and there was only one Jane

Kimberly: wow that's weird

Jane: what a rush

Rocky: you ok

Jane: yah

Aisha: why did that happen?

Billy: her past self caught up with her future self, there for creating only one Jane

Tommy: huh?

Jane: when I highfied the other Jane we came together as one

Tommy: oh

Billy: so what did that future look like Jane?

Jane was quiet

Tommy: well

Jane: I cant tell you

Adam: why

Jane: you wouldn't like it

Tommy: Jane just tell us what it's like

Jane: ok... that monster would be the end of the power rangers

Rangers: WHAT?

Jane: I told you, you wouldnt like it

Kimberly: how would it be the end of the power rangers?

Jane: in that future, Rita and all the villans are ruling the world , I dont know what it's like now, the only way I got back was that I... no offence Tommy but I had to basically take over, you were... not yourself... you didnt belive that anything's possible

Rangers: wow

Tommy: why did I think that

Jane: because today if we didn't stop that monster... Billy, Kimberly and Rocky were killed

Rangers: WHAT?

Jane: and you just gave up

Zordon: It's a good thing you came back Jane, and we are all greatfull, but you need to go back to your real time

Jane: I know and I'm ready to

Zordon: Good luck Jane

Jane: Thank you... wait before I go... I just thought of this, by any chance do you have a mind eraser or something?

Alpha: yes

Jane: can you use it after I leave? I think it would be a good idea if nobody know's what the future is like

Alpha: yes of couse

Jane: thank you

She hugs everybody, gets her rememberer back from Tommy and then gets in the machine and pushes in the numbers and a loud sound and bright light appears and she was in the year 2013.


	27. Chapter 27

Tommy: Jane you're back

Jane: ok, is this the real reality where we're the Dino Thunder Rangers, Rita's destroyed, everybodies alive?

Tommy: yes

Jane: oh thank god

Billy: what are you talking about?

Jane: it is really bad going in the past, the future can change alot

Tommy: I'm glad you're back

He gave her a hug

Jane: how long was I gone?

Billy: 3.5 hours

Jane: THAT'S ALL? I was in the past for almost _5 days_ and only a few hours passed?

Haley: 5 days?

Jane: yes, wait a minute, why are you here Haley?

Conner: Dr. O was freaking out a bit and he called Haley to help

Jane: thank you... I'm just glad I'm back

Tommy: so are we

He hugged her again

Jane: so now what?

Jason: tomorrow is the first day of the carnival

Teens: cool

Kimberly: the carnival will be fun

Conner: they have a carnival for celebrating power rangers?

Jane: yah, it's really fun.

Tommy: Haley you want to stay here and join us?

Haley: no thank you, I have to get back to the Cafe

Tommy: ok, thank you Haley

Haley: you're welcome

Billy: Haley, we should communicate sometime

She gave him her phone number

Billy: thank you

Haley: you're welcome

She took off

Tommy: we better get some rest, sounds like we're going to have a big day tomorrow

They all left Billy's garage and went back to the hotel

The next day at the carnival

Kira: wow this place is huge

Conner: this place looks fun

Jane: it is fun, There's games like dunking Rita, pin the wings on Goldar, vertural reality game of being your favorite power ranger and defeating a monster, the rides are fun too, they're regular rides with power ranger pictures on them like the pink and white ranger tunnle of love, there's foods like Taranasourus burger, sabertoothed tiger shake, Taradactle taco, triceratops fries, dragon pizza, mastadon hotdogs, yellow and white ranger popcorn, and the suvinear cups have the power rangers pictures on them or you can get a suvinear cup of your favorite zord, it's really fun

Trent: let me guess, you have all the cups

Jane: along time ago, and all the shirts, toys, video games, DVD's, CDs

Tommy: you name it, she has it

Conner: I don't know... what about shoes

Jane: yes

Ethan: sports balls

Jane: yes

Kira: jewerly

Jane: yes

Tommy: I told you, you name it, she has it

Trent: autographs

Jane: from all the power rangers on earth. Kind of helps when your dad's a legend

Jason: hey

Jane: all the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are legends, you guys were the first

Tommy: I just been at it longer

Kimberly: you just can't stay away from the power

Tommy: I know

Zack: so how long is the carnival in for?

Jason: two weeks

Kira: that's a long time

Trini: not the Power Ranger one, people come from all over the states to come to this one

Tommy: it's unique

Zack: so what should we go on first?

Jane: I dont know, but I kind of want to dunk Rita

Tommy: why?

Jane: I'm mad at her

Tommy: that's not the real Rita

Jane: got to take my anger out on something, might as well be at the Rita booth

She went over there and on her second throw got Rita down

Rita: oh I have such a headache

Jane got a ranger coin

Tommy: so what are you aiming for this time?

Jane: I'm going to see if they have any Dino Ranger things here

Tommy: they might

Conner: so did you get all your anger out?

Jane: yah

Kimberly: lets go on some rides

Jason: what do we want to go on first?

Trent: lets go on the roller coaster

Conner: there's a roller coaster here?

Trini: of course

Conner: I thought this was a carnival, not an amusment park

Tommy: they go big at the Power Ranger carnival

Conner: looks like it

Kimberly: well lets go

The group went to the rollercoaster, it was the Zedd Rollercoaster, because there were loops, went backwards and the track spelled ZEDD

Kira: this will be fun

Jane: it's two to a seat, I'm going with Kira

Trent: I'm going with Zack

Trini: I'm going with Jason

Ethan: I'm going with Billy

Billy: I'm not going, I dont do rollercoasters

Ethan: ok, then I'm going with Conner

Tommy: that just leaves us Kim

Kimberly: ok

They all got in their seats

Jane:(thinking) good plan

The ride started and it went really fast and there were alot of woohoos and yahs and Jane and Kira could see that Kimberly was leaning into Tommy alot, enough to where Tommy could smell Kimberly's hair. the girls smiled at eachother

Kira: your plan might work Jane

Jane: I hope so

Kira: you want to get him together?

Jane: just as friends

There were more yahs and woohoos and then the ride ended

Kimberly: wow that was fun

Trini: now what do you guys want to go on?

Jason: I know a ride Trini

He smiled at her and looked over at the pink and White tunnle of love

Trini: ooh Jason

Jason: lets go

Tommy: Jase where are you two going?

Jason looked at the tunnle

Tommy: you go bro

Kira: I'm going in the haunted maze

Conner: oh that sounds fun

Trent: I'm in

Ethan: me too

Jane: me three

Tommy: ok you guys stay together, dont get into trouble

Teens: we won't

They ran off and went in the haunted house

Tommy: so what do you 3 want to do?

Billy: I'm going to play that dart game and see if i can get a trisaratops stuffed animal

Zack: I'm going to the dance off

They left

Kimberly: I guess it's just you and me Tommy

Tommy: I guess so

Kimberly: so what do you want to do?

Tommy: the Zipper looks fun

Kimberly: ok

They ran and got on the Zipper, then they went on the scrambler and then on the faris wheel, they spent the whole day together and they were having a good time

Kira: Jane, your plan worked

Jane: yes it did


	28. Chapter 28

In the hotel room

Jane: so how was the carnival?

Kimberly: it was fun, it was just like high school

Girls: really?

Kimberly: you guys don't have anything to do with this do you?

Jane was trying not to smile but she was failing miserably

Kimberly: Jane

Jane: oh all right. I planned it and told everybody but you and dad about it

Kimberly: we're not going to get together

Jane: that's not my plan

Kimberly: then what is?

Jane: getting you guys to be friends again, you guys haven't spoken in 18 years since you left for the Panglobals and that letter. I know this is a little awkward for both of you but you guys got to put the past behind you and look to the future

Kimberly: easier said than done

Jane: it can't be that hard

Kimberly: have you done something that you think is unforgiveable?

Jane: yes

Kimberly: like what?

Jane: I turned evil for one thing, my friends know my identity, I made my dad be Master Vile for Halloween and I was Rita Repulsa and we were actually turned into the villans they were and the world was almost destroyed because of that... I did some horrible things but I was forgiven, all you did was break up with him and not speak to him for half your life

K&K: wow

Tommy: wow

Kimberly: Tommy you were eves dropping?

Tommy: yes, Kim we really need to talk about that

Kimberly: I know

Kira: come on Jane

The teens left those two alone

Kimberly: where to begin

Tommy: the beginings a good start. Why did you write that letter?

Kimberly: because we were both so far away and I did it for you

Tommy: for me?

Kimberly: I didn't want you to have to wait for me, I wanted you to be a free man and date somebody who wasnt on the other side of the country

Tommy: I would have waited forever

Kimberly: you would?

Tommy: I would

Kimberly: if you have, then you would be misserable... I just know you would

Tommy: I was misserable after I read that letter

Kimberly: maybe a letter wasn't the best way to do it... I just couldn't call you, I thought a letter would be best at that time, hey I was young.

Tommy: every night I think about you and I thought we could have had something there

Kimberly: if we did have something, Jane wouldn't have been born

Tommy: ok lets not think about that... lets think of right now

Kimberly: I don't want to be a couple

Tommy: me either... I just want to be friends and not have it awkward

Kimberly: me too

Tommy: friends?

Kimberly: friends

They hugged

Tommy: good (whispered) now lets open the door and surprise all the eves droppers

Kimberly: ok

They opened the door and all 9 of them toppled over

Tommy: hi you guys

Rangers: hi

Kimberly: we talked it over and now it's not an awkward situation

Rangers: yah

Jason: that's really good, it's been way too long

Tommy: no kidding

Jason: well, I suggest that we get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow

Conner: where are we going?

Trini: ocean

Kira: the ocean? That will be fun

Jason: hope you guys and girls know how to serf or boogie board

Teens: we do

Trini: great, well good night everybody see you tomorrow

she gave the girls huggs and left

Jason: later you guys

he caught up with his wife

Kira: this will be fun

The adults left

Conner: no it won't

Ethan: I thought you said you can boogie board and serf

Conner: I dont know, but what I do know is that I cant swim

Jane: there's no swimming involved

Conner: what if I get to far in the ocean?

Trent: why did you say "we do" with the rest of us then?

Conner: I didn't want the adults to know that the earth is in the hands of somebody who doesn't even know how to swim

Jane: when he means adults he means Jason the former red ranger

Conner: stay out of my mind Jane

Jane: why haven't you been signed up for swimming lessons before?

Conner: I've been signed up alot of times, I just get afraid of the water

Ethan: why?

Conner: I almost drowned when I was three

Kira: that's why you take swimming lessons, so you know how to swim so that doesn't happen

Conner: ever since then I've been afraid of the water

Jane looked at the time

Jane: it's only 8:00, ok everybody, get your swimming things on

Conner: why?

Jane: you're going to learn how to swim

Conner: over night?

Jane: yes, its not that hard, and this way, nobody needs to know... what do you say?

Conner: ok

Trent: lets go

They went in the bedrooms and got their swim things on

Tommy: where are you going?

Ethan: we're going to teach Conner how to swim

Tommy: Conner you dont know how to swim?

Conner: no, Ethan I'm going to get you

Tommy: Conner no, its good that you told me. So who's idea was this?

Trent: your daughter's

Tommy: figures... well have fun

They headed out

Kira: you boys ready?

Conner: yes

Jane: well lets go then

They headed down to the pool and nobody was there

Trent: perfect

They all got in

Conner: ok, now what?

Kira: Conner you need to do 20 bobbers

Conner: what's a bobber?

Jane demonstrated

Conner: what does that have to do with swimming lessons?

Kira: dont know, but they made us do it

Conner did the bobbers

Conner: I feel rediculus

Ethan: you look rediculus

Jane elbowed him in the gut

Ethan: ow

Jane: we're supposed to teach him how to swim, this is a no laughing matter

Ethan: ok, sorry Conner

Jane: ok, do you know how to float?

Conner: no

Trent: ok, this is going to look a little wierd but it happened to us

Conner: you guys were little

Trent went to Conner

Trent: lay back and lift your feet up

Conner: no I'll fall

Trent: I'm going to catch you... you need to learn how to float

Conner: no this is too wierd

Kira: here let me do it

Conner: how about we skip that part

Others: no

Jane: we're teaching you everything, now who do you want to help you float, Trent or Kira?

Conner: Kira

Kira: ok

Kira went to him and he layed back and put his feet up and Kira caught him

Coner: ok now what?

Kira: arch your back a little

he did and Kira let go

Conner: Kira

Kira: I'm right here... and guess what... you're floating

Conner: I am?

Ethan: yes

Conner broke it

Jane: ok now try that on your own

he did and it worked

Kira: congratulations you just graduated to the next level

Conner: how many levels are there?

Trent: alot

They worked with him until 11:30 when the pool closed and he learned how to dive for rings, the doggy paddle, the breast stroke, the over hand stroke, how not to splash while kicking and how to breathe while swimming

Others: congratulations Conner, you passed

Conner: I can swim? woohoo

Others: shh

Conner: sorry, thank you guys and girls so much

He gave them all hugs no matter how wierd it looked

Jane: lets go in now, it's late and dad and Kim are probably worried or something, if they're still up that is

They all went up and got ready for bed


	29. Chapter 29

The next day the Rangers went to the Ocean and rented boogie boards and serf boards

Tommy: this is going to be fun

Zack: last one in is a guppy

All the guys ran in but the girls got out the beach towels and sunbathed, after about 20 minutes Jane got up and ran in the water and boogie boarded

Tommy: isn't this a great idea?

Jane: sure is

After about an hour of serfing and boogie boarding there was a monster

Conner: oh great and we were having so much fun

Tommy: come on you guys

They got out of the water and started fighting the taranadrones

Conner: time to power up

Kira: right

Conner: Ready?

Rangers: Ready... Dino Thunder Power Up Ha

Jason: Tommy

Tommy: what

Jason: does that monster look familiar to you?

Tommy looked at it

Tommy: oh my god, it's the Shell monster that stole my green ranger powers. What is Messagog planning?

Jason: whatever it is, it's not good

The Teens were going after it and they were getting there butts kicked and out of nowhere a pink ranger showed up and started going after Jane

Jane: what the

Jane fought the pink ranger

Trent: an evil pink ranger clone

Conner: enough with these clones already

Pink Ranger: this is your end power rangers

Jane: not going to let that happen

Jane went after the ranger but she knew every move Jane was going to make before Jane even knew it and the ranger gave alot of damage to Jane

Tommy: JANE

Jane: I'm ok

She got back up but the ranger just shot her again

Jane: what's with this ranger?

Jason: you guys lets get in there

Zack: how? we don't have our morphers

Billy: yes we do, I fixed them

Zack: and you're just telling us this now?

Billy: first time we needed them since our power ranger days

He gave them their morphers

Jason: all right... IT'S MORPHIN TIME

Zack: MASTADON

Kimberly: PTARADACTLE

Billy: TRISARATOPS

Trini: SABER-TOOTH TIGER

Jason: TARANOSAUROUS

They were morphed and they got in the fight

Tommy: wow Jason

Jason: this guy's to hard to beat, and Jane isnt looking to well and niether are your students

Tommy looked at them

Tommy: you're right, thanks you guys

Jason: hey once a power ranger

Kimberly: always a power ranger

Monster: I'm alot stronger than I was so many years ago

Tommy: we'll see about that

Monster: yes we will

The monster fought the 8 power rangers and froze them from shoulder down

Jane: NO

The monster gave more power to the evil pink ranger

Jane: you got to be kidding

Evil Ranger: you can't defeat me pink ranger

With that she gave Jane a powerful blow and it made her power down and the Evil Ranger got her morpher with her telekinetic powers and somehow drained Jane's alien powers

Jane: NO

Monster: finish her

Tommy: JANE

The Evil Ranger teleported herself, the monster, the rest of the rangers and Jane to a deserted land

Tommy: I've been here before

Evil Ranger: this is the power ranger end

Monster: kill her

Evil Ranger: I will

Elsa came in

Elsa: WAIT

Evil Ranger: for what?

Elsa: I want to see Jane grovel for all the pain she caused us and the betrayle

Jane: the best thing I have ever done Elsa

Elsa: if you grovel, I might spare yours and your dad's life?

Jane: no you won't, you're evil

Elsa: true, but we just want the power destroyed, we dont really want to kill you

Tommy: dont listen to her Jane

Elsa: shut up Tommy

The monster froze the rangers the rest of the way and Jane screamed

Elsa: they're fine. listen to me, if you pledge your loyalty to Mesagog, we will spare you and your friends' pathetic lives. and we will erase everyone's minds of the power rangers and what you did. Think about it, no more dissapointing daddy

Elsa used a powerful remote that showed all of Jane's dissapointments

Jane: oh my god

Elsa: so what do you say? Dying right here or living and not knowing about power rangers, all you have to say is that I Jane swear my loyalty to Mesagog

Jane: that's it?

Elsa: that's it

Evil Ranger: I want to kill somebody

Elsa: no

Jane kept making a face in defeat like her dad did when he was no longer a power ranger

Elsa: well

Jane looked at the frozen group and then at Elsa then back at the group and looked at her dad

Jane: (thinking) what am I going to do dad? What would you do?

She read Tommy's mind and found out he's been here before many years ago

Elsa: well?

Jane put her head down and closed her eyes

Jane: I... Jane... swear... my... loyalty...to...to...

she looked up at Elsa and her eyes glowed pink

Jane: to the Power Rangers

She did a backflip and a tornado kick in Elsa's gut and dodged the attack the evil pink ranger's shot at her and kicked her in the head and got her morpher

Jane: DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

she morphed and started kicking some monster/ villan butt

Elsa: how?

Jane: easy, all the bad stuff that has happened, was because of you guys, you guys piss me off

Elsa: you were weak

Jane: until I thought for a while, my dad was in this same thing, with the same stupid monster

She did her ear piercing scream in the evil ranger's ear and clawed her with her claws and did a bunch of karate moves and she finally disapeared along with Elsa who teleported out

Jane: it's just you and me shelly

Monster: you're going to take me on? hahahahahaha, you're a little girl

Jane: you did not just call me little

Monster: yes I did, what are you going to do about it?

With that he went big

Jane: oh great

She got on her communicator

Jane: Haley I need my zord

Haley: you have a dagger that's a flute on your right side, you know what to do

Jane: cool

She got out the dagger and played the tune that made the raptor come running and then she played the tune to make the raptor fight, and while she was doing that she used her alien powers to free the rangers

Tommy: Jane you're ok

Jane: yep

Tommy: what's that

Jane played another tune

Older Rangers: wow

Jason: it's really like father like daughter now

Tommy: uh-hu

Tommy got the other zords and Jane played another tune to put her zord in with the other zords

Jane: now we're getting somewhere

Ethan: this is so cool

Conner: lets kill this fish

They fought it forever and then it was defeated and there were woohoos and yahs coming from everybody

Everybody powered down

Jane: oh my gosh that is so cool, I have the dagger that has that tune, I love that tune

Tommy: that's pretty cool

Jane: it's almost scary that almost everything that has happened to me, happened to you

Tommy: I know it is strange

Jane: hey but it's cool

Tommy: lets just hope you dont lose your powers and go to your great uncle's cabin

Jason: and have to write a letter explaining that it wasnt the red rangers fault that you lost your powers in the first place

Tommy: hey that place is a good place to think

Conner: can we get back to the ocean now?

Trini: lets go

They all left and went back to the ocean and had a good time

**I hope you like the story so far... please review **


	30. Chapter 30

About three hours later an older version of Bulk and Skull appeared

Bulk: hey you guys, what are you guys doing here?

Skull: looking for the power rangers?

Kimberly: Bulk, Skull what are you two doing here?

Bulk: since Power Ranger's day is coming up, we think that the Power Rangers are here somewhere and we're going to find them before you all do

Tommy: you do realize you've been trying to find the rangers for about 20 years now

Bulk: so

Zack: have you found them yet?

Skull: no, they keep changing, from Mighty Morphin, to Zeo, to Turbo, to Space and it keeps going on and on and it's so confusing, and now the ranger are back on earth again and I bet the pink one is really cute, she sounds cute, I think I would like to date her

Jane:(thinking) gross

Tommy:(thinking) not my daughter

Jason: dont you think it's a waste of time looking for them?

Bulk: we have to do something in our free time

Conner: how about you try out for a sport? or get a job

Bulk: nobody asked you... who are you?

Tommy: he's one of my students who came with me

Bulk: students?

Tommy: I'm a Science teacher

Bulk and Skull laughed

Bulk: a Science teacher? You? Tommy Oliver a Science teacher?

Tommy: that's Dr. Tommy Oliver to you

Jane: he also has a degree in Paleontology

Skull: I dont believe it, this is the guy who forgot his homework about every day and was always late to class

Bulk: and the guy who's worst class was Science

Tommy: did I mention that I'm also a millionaire?

They stopped laughing

Bulk: a millionaire? how'd that happen?

Jason: Tommy here was Anton Mercers partner

Kimberly: see when you guys were trying to find the Power Rangers, we all were fulfilling our careers and having families

Billy: you guys really need to find a new hobby

Skull: you know Bulk, these guys are right, all we do is work in a hotel, which has a lousy pay

Bulk: I'm still not giving up and neither are you, we are so close to finding them I can taste it, and when we find out who the Power Rangers are then you can date the pink Dino Thunder Ranger and I'll date the yellow one

Kira/Jane:(thinking) no they wont

Tommy: well for what it's worth... good luck to you

Bulk: thanks

They left

Tommy: if Skull thinks he's going to date you, he has another thing coming

Kira: that was so gross, that big guy wants to date me

Zack: dont let them bother you guys; they have always been like that

Kimberly: Skull used to hit on me all the time

Jason: I loved the look on their faces when Tommy said he's a millionaire

They went back to having a fun time in the ocean. After the ocean they went to Ernie's and worked out a bit and hung out with Ernie

Ernie: so how are you guys?

Jason: fine and you?

Ernie: great, I'm glad you all came back for Power Ranger's day and just in time too, that monster that you fought was tough

It got very quiet and everybody looked at Ernie with wide eyes

Ernie: yes I know you guys are the Power Rangers

Rangers old and new: how?

Ernie: easy, the only color you guys wear are your ranger colors, Tommy you switch about every year it seems and the fact that you guys leave when there's an attack was another clue, I've known for about 20 years now

Jason: why haven't you told us before?

Ernie: I thought you would like to keep it a secret, if I told you I knew, I thought that you would fight really bad because you would be worried that I would tell which I am not going to do, you all can trust me

Kimberly: we trust you Ernie

Ernie: good, so are you guys going to be in the parade?

Jason: yes

Trent: what parade?

Ernie: the Power Rangers are going to be parading for all to see on Power Ranger's Day, this is the best idea the mayor has ever had

Kira: this sounds fun

Conner: I've never been in a parade before

Kira: and now you will

Trent: there's something I've been wondering

Jason: what?

Trent: how in the wold is Dr. O going to be both the white ranger and the black ranger?

It got quiet and everybody looked at Billy

Billy: well we can... wow what are we going to do?

Zack: Billy doesnt have an answer? Oh boy

Everybody turned to Jane

Jane: dont look at me; I dont know what to do either... Billy do you have like I don't know, something like a projector or something?

Billy: yes why

Jane: can we somehow make it so it looks like the white ranger is with us?

Ethan: how will that work?

Jane: I dont know, I'm just trying to come up with ideas... oh I know what we can do, I dont know how we can do it but we can try

Billy: what?

Jane: this is going to sound very crazy to you guys but what about a putty

Older Rangers and Ernie: A PUTTY?

Jane: why not? Puttys take any form, and this wont be evil

Tommy: leave it to Jane to have a wacko idea

Jane: it's not wacko, I know it will work, all we need is clay

Billy: and magic to give it life

Jane: nope, all we need is science

Ethan: are you going to change your name to Dr. Frankenstine

Jane: ha ha very funny, but i know it will work

Rangers/Ernie: what are you talking about?

Jane: we have alot of work to do; we need to go to your lab Billy

Billy: first of all tell me what you're thinking

Jane: make a 17-year-old version of dad

Tommy: how are you going to do this?

Jane: take clay and mold it into a putty form and then all we need to do is give it your characteristics and 17-year-old memories

Billy: I understand what she's talking about, come on lets go, we have alot of work to do

Ethan: so you guys are going to turn into Dr. Frankenstine

Billy and Jane rolled there eyes

Tey go to Billy's garage and the super geniuses get to work on making the putty but they found out that a putty wouldnt work

Billy: well it was a good idea

Ethan: well what about a robot?

Billy: a robot

Kimberly: that's a good idea, Alpha was a robot and you helped fix him when his wires were crossed Billy

Billy: we can try it

Jane: lets get started then

While Billy and Jane worked on the robot, the rest of the rangers talked to Billy's dad

Billy's dad: he is always in the lab, even when he was a kid

Jason: well that's Billy for you

After about 5 days of building they finally had it and then they needed the rangers' help... mostly Tommy's

Tommy: what do you need help with?

Billy: you need to put this helmet on

Tommy: why? What's it going to do?

Jane: it's just going to transfer your memories into the robot, it wont hurt and it's not dangerous

Tommy: are you sure

Billy: yes

Tommy: ok

He put the helmet on and Jane flipped the switch and there was a rumbling sound

Zack: is that supposed to happen?

Billy: yes

Zack: ok

3 minutes later it was over

Jane: ok, thank you now nwe need to give the robot dad's characteristics

She went to the computure and began to type

Jane: ok lets see... master at Karate, doesnt like Science, forgetful

Tommy: hey

Jane: well you are... uh falls in love with pink rangers

Tommy blushed

Jane: thinks anything's possible

Tommy: how do you know all of this?

Jane: well I happen to be your daughter, I'm a mind reader and I just spent 5 days with your past self. Any other questions? Good... ok lets see... wants to be a martial arts teacher when he gets older, good at being a leader and following directions, know's how to keep a secret, likes to do daring things, trusts his friends no matter what... am I forgetting anything?

Kimberly:(thinking) he's a great kisser

Jane read her mind and laughed

Tommy: what's so funny

Jane: he's a great kisser

Tommy: what?

Tommy looked at Kimberly

Tommy: oh, mind reader

Kimberly: hey stay out of my mind Jane

Jane: sorry, I couldn't help it

Kimberly looked at Tommy and blushed

Jane: and last but not least... he's dedicated to saving the world

Tommy looked at the computer

Tommy: looks good except for the forgetful part

Jane: we're keeping that

Billy: ok, we have all the characteristics now lets download them into Robo Tommy

Jane: or RT for short

Billy did and gave it life

RT: guess who's back

Tommy: ok that's wierd

Jane: IT'S ALIVE... I think we should show grandma our creation

Tommy: she'd faint

Jane: she'd be surprised

Tommy looked at RT

Tommy: yah she would, wow this is scary

Kimberly:(thinking) but he's still cute

Kira:(thinking) Dr. O was cute when he was my age

Jane:(thinking) gross

she looked at RT

Jane:(thinking) ok maybe if he wasnt my dad I might think he's attractive but Kira thinks he's cute? He's her teacher for goodness sakes

Jane: what's so scary about it?

Tommy: that you guys can build robots that look human and that my 13-year-old daughter is smarter than I am

Jane: blame my mom's side of the family

Tommy: I'm not blaming anybody Jane

Jane: good

RT: I like Jane's idea about going to se mom, I'd like to see her face

Tommy: ok lets go, but I'm not going to be blamed if she faints

All the rangers left the lab and went to grandma's house

Jane: Grandma we have a surprise for you

Grandma: are you grounded again Jane?

Jane: no this is a surprise

Tommy: just dont faint when you see him... or it... or me... or whatever you call him

Jane: RT

Tommy: ok RT

Grandma: who's RT?

RT came in

RT: hi mom

Grandma: Tommy

She almost fainted but Tommy caught her and set her in a chair

RT: no Robo Tommy, I'm a robot of your son

Grandma: who did this?

Jane: Billy and I did grandma, isnt he cool? he looks exactly like dad did when he was 17

RT: and I have all of his 17-year-old memories

Grandma: why did you build him?

Tommy: We couldn't think of who should be the White Tiger Ranger so Jane and Billy built him

Grandma: wait until your father sees him

Grandpa came down

Grandpa: I heard voices

He saw Tommy and RT

Grandpa: wow cool, robot or putty?

Jane: robot

Grandpa: for Power Ranger's Day right? He's going to be the White Tiger Ranger?

RT: yes

Grandpa: that's cool, well you guys have fun

RT: we will

They left

Tommy: you thought that was funny didn't you?

Jane: didn't you?

Tommy: yah it was pretty funny

Jane: granpa thought it was cool, Grandma just over reacts

Tommy: yah that is true

Trent: so what are we going to do today?

Jason: we're going back to the carnival

Teens: all right

They went back to the carnival and it was packed since the next day was Power Ranger's Day

RT: so what are we doing for Power Ranger's Day?

Tommy: we have to get our suits on and we are going to be in a parade, and then we are going to get our pictures taken with the mayor and I don't know what else

RT: sounds cool

Jane: hey Jason, are the other rangers going to be here tomorrow?

Jason: I called the Zeo and the Turbo rangers and they might come, Light Speek might come and Wild Force said they might come, I haven't heard from anybody else

Jane: that's cool

Trini: tomorrow night we're going to have a party with the other Power Rangers if they come

Kimberly: cool that will be fun

Tommy: yes it will, but since we have a big day tomorrow, i suggest we all get some sleep

Teens: aw man

Tommy: come on you guys

Jason: RT, you can stay with Trini and me

RT: ok

Jason: Billy, RT doesnt need any special equpment like to recharge or anything does he?

Billy: no

Jason: good

Everybody went their separate ways

Kimberly: this is goign to be very fun; we're going to be in a parade

Kira: and meet the mayor

Jane: hopefully no monsters attack tomorrow

K/K: dont jinx it

Kira: knock on wood

Jane did

Jane: better?

Kira: yes

Kimberly: we should get some sleep; it will be a busy day tomorrow

Jane: ok

The three of them got ready for bed and went to bed

The next day was Power Ranger's Day

Jane: Happy Power Ranger's Day

Kira: Happy Power Ranger's Day

Kimberly: Happy Power Ranger's Day

Jane: feels like Christmas

Kimberly: it sure does... well lets get ready and greet the guys

They got ready and ran towards Zack's room and Tommy's room

Girls: Happy Power Ranger's Day

Guys mumbling: Happy Power Ranger's Day

Conner opened the door

Conner: what are you three doing up so early?

Kira: Conner it's 8:30

Conner: that's too early, that's like the time we got to be at school

Jane: no that's 8:15

Conner: are you sure?

Kira: yes Conner, you just come in late

Jane: you're like dad

Kimberly giggled

Tommy: I heard that

Jane: that's why I said it

Kimberly: you guys be ready by 9:00, we're supposed to meet everybody at 9:30

Tommy: yes Kimberly

The girls left and waited for the guys in the waiting room, Zack came down at 8:50.The rest of the guys were ready at 9:20

Kimberly: Tommy I said 9:00 why does it take you 50 minutes to get ready? You don't have long hair anymore

Jane: yah dad all you have to do is jell and spike it

Tommy: Conner was going after Ethan again for that water incident

Jane: he erally needs to get over that

Tommy: he did it again

Jane: but he was the first one awake

Tommy: he went back to sleep and we couldn't wake him

Kira: so you let Ethan pour water on his head?

Tommy: no he just did it. He's in trouble and he's going to wash the zords when we get home

Ethan: small punishment for something so awesome

Trent: I can't believe you did that again Ethan

Ethan: it was tight

Kimberly: well we have to hurry and get to Jason's before 9:30 so lets go

They all left in a hurry and just made it before 9:30

Conner: so what time is the parade?

Jason: we should morph at 11:30; the parade starts at 12:00

Conner: morph?

Kira: power up, man Conner where have you been?

Conner: getting water dumped on me

He glared at Ethan

Tommy: that's enough

Jane: so have you heard anything about the Zeo and Turbo Rangers coming?

Jason: the Turbo Rangers said they are attending

Tommy: taht's good

They just hung out at Jason's until it was almost time to morph, then they went to Angel Grove park and morphed/powered up their

Jason: ok lets go talk to the Mayor

They left for the Mayor's office and they had a crowd following them

Zack: they still love us

They made it to the Mayor's office without being hounded by fans

Mayor: ah you guys made it. I was hoping you would. Happy Power Ranger's Day

Power Rangers: Happy Power Ranger's Day

Jason: so what are we going to do? Just walk and wave?

Mayor: oh no, I want you guys to pretend you're in a battle. there are people in costumes who look like putties and a monster for you guys and for the Dino Thunder Rangers, there are people dressed up as taranadrones and a monster, you just need to pretend to beat them

Kimberly This will be fun

Mayor: thank you again Power Rangers, you guys rock... it is time you guys

They followed the mayor to where they were to "fight"

Mayor: good luch you guys

He left

5 minutes later the parade began and out came the "monsters and putties/taranadrones"

Jason/Tommy: lets get to work

Everybody started fighting their monsters and putties/taranadrones through out the whole parade and they beat them at the end then they went up on a platform where all could see them

Mayor: we thank you Power Rangers for all you have done for the eath and we would like to award each and every one of you

All of a sudden there was a shot and Jane screamed and fell

Tommy: Jane

There was a lot of blood on Jane's suit and then she automatically powered down and there were a lot of gasps

Tommy: POWER DOWN

Everybody else powered down not thinking about the rules of being a Power Ranger

Tommy: Jane wake up... Jane... SOMEBODY CALL 911!

The ambulance was on it's way

**I hope you like the story so far... please review **


	31. Chapter 31

There were a lot of gasps and a lot of talking and chatting

Somebody: they're just teenagers and a few adults

Bulk: they are the Power Rangers?

Skull: all this time, and they were the Power Rangers

Jane was not waking up

Tommy: Jane

Jason:(to crowd and angry) who did this?

Nobody answered

Jason looked and saw a girl walking away from it all

Jason: SOMEBODY STOP HER!

Conner saw the to where Jason was pointed at and ran full speed to stop her but the girl dissapeared and everybody was starring at him and he heard whispers

Crowd: he's the red Dino Thunder Ranger... gosh he's cute... I want his autograph

He ran back up to where everybody else was

Conner: she just dissapeared

The ambulance made it to the crowd and took Jane to the hospital with Tommy riding along

Doctor: what's her name?

Tommy: Jane Ann Oliver

Doctor: is she allergic to anything?

Tommy: IB profane

Doctor: are you a Power Ranger?

Tommy: yes but this has nothing to do with the situation, she's a human being who needs help, she was shot if you haven't noticed

Doctor: yes of couse... sorry

Tommy: come on Jane wake up... wake up Jane

She wouldn't wake up

Doctor: we need to stop up the blood

Tommy stood back while the Doctor worked then they made it to the hospital and ran her into the ER and Tommy couldn't go in there

Tommy: you want me in there

Doctor: no we don't

Tommy: yes you do

Doctor: look, I know you want to be by your daughter's side but let us do our job

Tommy: you don't understand

Doctor: yes I do

Tommy: no you don't, she has powers and who knows what she will do since she's hurt bad and when she wakes up, I'm the only one who can calm her down enough

Doctor: she has powers? You mean Power Ranger powers?

Tommy: she has those and other powers... she's half alien

Doctor: alien?

Tommy: yes, an alien princess

Doctor: what sort of powers?

Tommy: she has a temper and she has telekinetic powers

Doctor thought for a moment

Doctor: ok you can come in but just stay out of the way

Tommy: ok

He went in there and waited for them to finish getting the bullets out and that's when Jane woke up and she did an ear splitting scream she hurt so bad and she was freaking out and almost used her powers on the doctors

Tommy: JANE IT'S OK... STOP SCREAMING AND DONT USE YOUR POWERS

She did

Tommy: Jane are you ok?

Jane: why does everything happen to me?

Tommy: what do you mean?

Jane: I turned evil, I found out I'm an alien princess and I had to go live on Aquamarine, I turned into Rita, the secret was revealed because of me, I was sent to the past and the future was changed, that shell monster wanted my powers taken away and almost succeeded and I had to save everybody, there's a new evil ranger and she happens to be pink, and now I got shot by that ranger. What else can go wrong? I just wanted this to be a good vacation, not a life threatening one

Tommy: I know Jane, we all wanted that... but look on the bright side, you're going to be ok

Doctor: we need to take her to the ICU; you can visit with her there

Jane: how many can come in and see me?

Doctor: 5 at a time

Tommy: ok, thank you Doc

A nurse took her to get a gown on

Jane: do you have anything in pink?

Nurse: why

Jane: did you hear what happened today?

Nurse: that you're a Power Ranger? Yes

Jane: it's a Power Ranger rule; You have to wear the color of your ranger color

The nurse smiled

Nurse: don't worry, we have pink

She helped Jane in a pink gown

Jane: thank you

Nurse: you're welcome

Jane was rolled in the ICU and she was hooked up to machines

The other rangers made it out of the crowd and got to the hospital but everybody was following them and when they got in the hospital everybody in there

Everybody: it's the Power Rangers!

Jason: I knew this would happen if they found out

Everbody was crowding them

Conner: Kira if you will

Kira: right

She did an ear-piercing scream and everybody backed away

Jason: yes we are the power rangers, but you guys need to get out of our way, Jane is hurt bad and we need to see if she's going to be ok

Everybody backed away some more and let them through but they were mumbling the pink power ranger

Tommy came out

Tommy: hey guys

Jason: how's Jane?

Tommy: she's doing fine, she's in the ICU right now

Kimberly: can we go see her?

Tommy: only 5 at a time

Trini, Kira, Kimberly and Jason went. The 5th one is Tommy

Kimberly: hi Jane, how are you feeling?

Jane: like all my insides are on the outside and that Mesagog used his mind scrambler on me

Kira: ouch

Jane: thanks for coming, I really made a mess of things, and now the whole world knows about us

Tommy: we'll figure something out

Jason: I'd like to see the look on Bulk and Skull's faces

Jane smiled and laughed until she got a sharp pain

Tommy: lets not make her laugh

Jane: I'm sorry if I ruined everybody's vacation

Kira: it's not your fault you were shot, it's that evil pink ranger's fault

Trini: yah don't blame yourself for what happened

Kimberly: we're just glad you're ok

Jason: we better get going and hold off the crowd

Kimberly: yah, you want us to bring back anything from the hotel Jane?

Jane: White Tiger and any big chapter books, my MP10 player and my cell phone

Kimberly: ok

Tommy: on your way out, tell Billy, Zack, Trent and Conner that they can come in

Jason: will do

They left and got the guys

Conner: hey Jane how are you feeling?

Jane: like I told Kimberly, I feel like my insides are on my outside and Mesagog used his mind scrambler on me

Trent: ouch

Jane: so did you guys get the one who did this?

Conner: no, she disappeared

Jane: was she in her ranger form?

Conner: no... wait you think it was the evil pink ranger?

Jane: yes

Tommy: I can't believe that they would start using guns now

Trent: I guess Mesagog's sick of losing

Jane: and he's really mad at me for betraying him, so he wants to come after me so he tried to kill me and he almost succeeded

Tommy: lets not think about that, you're fine and that's all that matters

Zack: we're going to get that evil pink ranger for doing this to you Jane

Billy: affirmative, she's going to pay

Conner: she's messed with the wrong group of rangers

Jane: thanks you guys, just be careful

Zack: we should be leaving and help Jason with the crowd

Billy: affirmative we should. I hope you feel better soon Jane

Trent: yah, get better soon

Conner: I'll tell Ethan and RT to come in

Jane: isn't Grandma and Grandpa coming

Billy: I think they're trying, but it is very crowded out there

Jane: ok

Conner: see yah Jane

Trent: bye

Jane: bye you guys

They left

Jane: all of this attention is driving me crazy, I like some attention but this is too much

Tommy: I think it's going to get worse for all of us

Jane used her powers and opened the window and there were about 1000 people outside. Finally Ethan and RT came in

RT: the crowd is insane, we were trying to hold them off but everybody wants an autograph or something

Ethan: I gave 30 people my autograph

Jane: oh great now we're celebrities

Tommy: we need to do something about this... RT, Ethan you stay with Jane

Jane: dad where are you going?

Tommy: I'm going to give a speech about the Power Rangers

Jane: I think we should hire some bodyguards

RT: there are about 40 bodyguards down there trying to protect us from adoring fans

Tommy: well if I say this speech, maybe some people will back off

Jane: good luck dad. May the power protect you

Tommy: thanks... I'm going to need it

He left

RT: well now I know why Zordon made us keep it a secret

Jane: no kidding

15 minutes later Bulk and Skull came in

RT: you're not invited in here you guys

Bulk: how did you? You look... and your hair, you look 17 again

Skull: it must be a Power Ranger trick

RT: you guys, I'm not the real Tommy, I just look like him

Bulk: then who are you?

RT: I'm a robot. Jane and Billy created me

Bulk: why

RT: to be the White Tiger Ranger of course

Bulk: Tommy was the White Ranger?

Ethan: yes

Jane: and the green Mighty Morphin one, and the red Zeo/Turbo one and now the black Dino Thunder one

Skull: rainbow ranger?

RT: I don't like being called that

Skull: sorry Tommy

Jane: ok so you found out who the power rangers are, now what are you going to do with your lives?

Skull: I'm going to date you

RT: no you're not

He blocked Jane from Skull

Skull: I said I was going to date the pink Dino Thunder Ranger, and that's what I'm going to do

Ethan: no you're not, that is gross, you are 23 years older than her

Skull: so, nobody my age will date me, so I have to go with the next best thing

He goes after Jane

Skull: out of my way blue ranger

Ethan: my name is Ethan and no I will not

RT: stay away from her Skull

He got in his face

Skull: out of my way robot

RT: you are not going to touch her now stay away and get out of the room

Bulk: no

RT pushed Skull back into Bulk

Bulk: hey, Robot Tommy can push, what can he do if water is splashed on him?

Jane: I wouldn't do that

Bulk took a glass of water and splashed it on RT

Jane: what a dork

Bulk: hey

Jane: I tried to warn you. Water doesn't affect him, he doesn't have any weaknesses, and he fights like my dad

RT: get out

Bulk: no

Skull: I want to date her

Jane: no

Skull: yes

Skull lunges for Jane and Tommy kicked Skull where it counts

Ethan: Jane call security, this is sexual harassment

Jane: no kidding

Jane used her powers and got the phone and dialed the front desk

Person: yes

Jane: hi this is Jane the pink power ranger in room 345 and there are two guys in here who are not supposed to be in here and one of them is harassing me, and my friends are trying to keep him off, can you get a security guard up here please?

Desk: yes of course Jane

She hung up and got right on that the security guard was up and in her room in three minutes

Guard: why don't you two come with me?

Bulk: all we were doing is talking to our friends here officer

Jane: no they're not, that one is harassing me, and that one is a dork and both of them are not invited in here

Guard: both of you come with me right now

Skull: but

Guard: now

Bulk: we better do as he says Skull, we don't want to get in trouble

They left

Guard: nobody is going to bother you again

RT: thank you officer

Guard: you're welcome

He left

RT: what a day

Ethan: what a vacation

Jane: sorry

Boys: not your fault

Ethan: how many times do we have to tell you Jane? It's not your fault

Jane: I just can't help feeling like it is

RT: what all happened?

Jane: when just on vacation or since I became a ranger?

RT: since you became a ranger

Jane: I turned evil

RT: so have I, villain's fault

Jane: I found out I'm an alien and had to go live on Aquamarine

RT: your grandparent's fault

Jane: turning into Rita

Ethan: Mesagog's fault

Jane: I suggested it

Ethan: so you wanted to be scary, big deal

Jane: ok... the secret was revealed because of me

RT: villain's fault not yours

Jane: true, I was sent to the past and changed the future

RT: ok that one was Billy's fault and somewhat my fault

Jane: ok, the evil ranger and the shell monster almost destroyed the world

RT: villains' fault, you handled it though

Jane: only because I read dad's mind... who knows what would happen

Ethan: the point is Jane that nothing that has happened was your fault; it was all the monsters' faults

Jane: I guess you're right... is there still a crowd out there?

RT: yes, whatever Tommy's doing, I hope it works

5 minutes later Kimberly came in with Kira and they brought her stuff

White Tiger: hey Jane how are you

RT: wow that's cool, a miniature version of my zord

Jane: I feel like my insides are on my outside and that Mesagog used his mind scrambler

White Tiger: ouch

Jane: has dad said his speech yet?

Kimberly: not yet, he's about to

Kira: Billy and Jason are helping him with it

Ethan: so where's the rest of the group?

Kimberly: trying to keep them out of here, we have bodyguards now but they can only do so much

Ethan: so this is what it feels like to be famous

Kimberly: I guess so... and I don't like it

5 minutes later a nurse came in

Nurse: I think Jane should get some rest; she had a very busy day

Kimberly: good idea, but I think at least one of us should stay in here with her

Nurse: why

RT: because she's a power ranger and her life is at stake

Kimberly: and monsters can teleport in and out without anybody noticing

Nurse: ok so who should stay?

RT: I will

The Nurse looked at him funny

RT: I'm a robot of the younger version of her dad, and I am a 6th degree black-belt

Nurse: really?

Jane: I helped build him

Nurse: ok... well I guess you can stay, but you need to go

Kimberly: ok... get well soon Jane

Ethan: yah Jane

They left

Nurse: ok Jane it's time for you to go to sleep

Jane looked at the clock and then at the nurse

Nurse: I know it's only 4:00 but you had a big day and you need your rest

RT: the nurse is right Jane

Jane: like I'm going to sleep

Nurse: that's why I'm going to give you this

She had a shot and Jane's eyes went wide

RT: it's ok Jane, it will only hurt for a second

Nurse: just don't scream

Jane: I'm not going to scream

White Tiger went up to her

White Tiger: squeeze me, it'll ease the pain

Jane listened and did and looked away when the Nurse gave her the shot

Nurse: it's going to make you sleepy

Jane: figured that

The Nurse left

RT: let's see if your dad has made the speech yet

He turned on the t.v. and turned the news on and Tommy was on t.v.

Tommy: This day has been hecktic for everybody, nobody expected us to reveal our secrets, we didnt expect to... but when somebody you love is dying you would do anything to help save them... even revealing your most darkest secret, I know you all have a lot of questions for all of us, and I know you all want autographs but for right now, can you please leave us alone? My daughter was just shot and is in the ICU. Right now we need to make sure she's all right and keep all monsters away from her, so if you please, you would be helping us out a lot

Crowd: ok

Tommy: thank you

RT: well your dad did it, they're going to leave us alone

Jane: thank goodness

She put her head on her pillow

RT: you should get some sleep Jane... don't fight the medicine... I'll be watching for anything funny

Jane: ok... thank you RT

RT: you're welcome

Jane fell asleep and RT put the t.v. on mute

An hour later Tommy came in

Tommy: how is she?

RT: shh

Tommy: right

RT: good speech

Tommy: speech? Right... well you can go hang out with everybody else, I'll watch her... thanks RT

RT: you're welcome

He left

Nurse: I thought you were going to watch Jane

RT: Tommy came in

Nurse: oh ok

Tommy turned into Elsa and looked down at Jane

Elsa: this is too easy

Elsa took a shot

White Tiger: What? NO!

Elsa: out of my way Tiger

White Tiger was growling and it stirred Jane

White Tiger: Jane wake up

Jane was stirring

White Tiger pushed the emergancy button and the alarm went off

Nurse: it's room 345

RT: JANE

RT ran really fast and made it just in time, Elsa was in there and she was about to put something in Jane's IV

Jane woke up and saw Elsa

RT: who's this?

Jane: ELSA

She did her ear-piercing scream and distracted her and used her powers on Elsa and made her fly into a wall

RT: evil?

Jane: Goldar evil

RT: ok

RT started fighting Elsa

Elsa: well Tommy you look younger

RT: get out of here Elsa

Elsa: oh you know who I am

RT: I do now

They started fighting again and the real Tommy came in and saw what was going on

RT: you the real Tommy?

Tommy: yes

RT: then get her out of here

Tommy picked up Jane and with her IV got her out of the room

Nurse: what's going on?

Tommy: it's Elsa... keep her safe... Jane get the others

Jane: ok

He set her in a chair and then powered up and left

Jane got on her communicator and got the other rangers and they were there in minutes

Nurse: what happened?

Jane: I really despise Elsa... she almost killed me. she was about to put something in my IV

Nurse: OH MY GOODNESS!

Jane: it's all right, White Tiger pushed the emergancy button before she did anything

She hugs White Tiger

Nurse: I'm going to check anyway

She checked

Nurse: you're ok

She was silent and Jane read her mind

Jane: yes it's fun being a ranger

Nurse: I didn't say anything

Jane: I'm a mind reader

Nurse: you are?

Jane: yes

Nurse: ok that's cool

She was silent again

Jane: you want an autograph?

Nurse: can I have one please?

Jane: ok

The nurse gave her a piece of paper and Jane wrote to Nurse Joy from your favorite patient Jane the pink Dino Thunder Power Ranger

Nurse: oh thank you, you are my favorite ranger

About 5 minutes later the rangers came back

Tommy: ok Elsa's gone

RT: I am so sorry Jane, she looked like Tommy and she was so convincing

Jane: it's ok, it's not your fault, villain's fault

RT: ha ha ha

Tommy: hey she's right... it's not your fault RT

RT: she almost died because of me

Jane: RT, I'm fine

RT: I should have known it wasn't Tommy, she didn't know what speech I was talking about

Jane: RT its not your fault... everything worked out fine, everybody is ok

RT: only because White Tiger was with you, if he didn't push the button the alarm wouldn't have gone off and you would be dead right about now

Conner: wow that's deep

RT: well it's true

Tommy: well nothing is going to happen like that again

Kimberly: what do you mean?

Tommy: nobody is going to come inside Jane's room without identification of an ID or a power coin or dino gem

Rangers: sounds good

Tommy picked up Jane and carried her back to bed

Kimberly: I think we should do a buddy system just to be extra safe

Tommy: that's a good idea Kim... ok, so everybody choose your buddy

Kimberly and Kira buddies, Trini and Jason buddies, Conner, Trent,and Ethan buddies, Billy and Zack buddies, RT and Tommy buddies

Tommy: so whenever we come in here, we have to have our buddies with us

Rangers: sounds good

Tommy: and we still have to show ID and Power Coins/Dino Gems

Conner: who do we show them to?

Billy: you show them to the scanner that I'm going to build on the door, it reads if the identification is real or not

Jane: talk about heavy security

Tommy: nothing is going to happen to you Jane

Billy and RT built the scanner in 5 minutes

Jane: that was fast

Billy: helps when you have a robot helping

Just then grandma and grandpa showed up

Grandma: where is she? where is my granddaughter

RT: hold it... we need identification

Grandma: I'm her grandmother for goodness sakes, I don't need identification

Tommy: yes you do and you need to put it up to the scanner

Grandpa: what is the meaning of this?

Tommy: Jane was attacked by Elsa who looked exactly like me. So we created the buddy system and we need to see identification and everything... we do too if we want to come in here, don't take it personaly

Jane: hi grandma, hi grandpa

Grandma: how are you feeling dear?

Jane: better than before

Grandma: I knew this Power Ranger thing would be dangerous

Tommy: mom everything is going to be fine

Grandma: I can't believe Tommy that you let her be a power ranger, you know how dangerous it is

Tommy: she wanted to be one

Jane: and I still do, I want to get rid of that freaking evil pink power ranger

Kimberly: she's giving pink rangers a bad name

Jane: so who's all going to show up at the party

Trini: the party's cancled

Jane: you can't do that just because I'm in the hospital

Jason: you're more important than a party

Jane: sorry

Trini: don't be sorry, none of this is your fault

Jane: I've been feeling guilty all day... I'm surprised my phone hasn't gone off today, I'm sure everybody would be calling me

Tommy looked at the caller ID

Tommy: missed calls... 120

Jane: you have got to be kidding

Kimberly: I put your phone on silent, I didn't think you should be talking to everybody while you're hurt

Jane: you're right

Kira: my phone kept ringing non stop, and I just finally turned it off

Conner: same with me

Trent: and me

Ethan: and me

Conner: I'd like to see Casidy's face right now

Jane: yah that will be funny

Tommy: I don't even want to know what it's going to be like at home

Trent: me either

Ethan: speaking of Casidy... we forgot to tell you Dr. O

Jane: speaking of Casidy? What? oh(thinking to Ethan) Ethan don't... he's going to be mad

Ethan: he should be

Tommy: should be what?

RT: oh yah... Tommy you're going to be mad at them

Tommy: at who?

Ethan: Bulk and Skull

Tommy: what'd they do

RT: they came in here and Skull tried to get at Jane

Ethan: sexual harrasment

Tommy's eyes glowed green

Jane: don't worry, RT and Ethan were very good body guards

Kimberly: calm down Tommy

Ethan: yah Dr. O, they can't get in here anymore

Jane: I called security and they were taken away

Tommy: I'm not going to calm down until I give them a piece of my mind

He left

RT: Tommy wait for me, the buddy system remember?

Tommy: fine, but you better catch up

They left

Jane: ok he's mad

Kira: oh yah

Tommy and RT made it to Bulk and Skull's house(they're roomates together)

Tommy: Bulk, Skull open up

Bulk: what

Tommy's eyes were glowing green

Tommy: you know what

Bulk: is this about that thing in the hospital?

Tommy: yes

Bulk: look we're sorry Tommy

Tommy stormed in the house

Skull: hey

Tommy: HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY DAUGHTER... DIDNT YOU SEE HER GET SHOT? I THOUGHT YOU BOTH WERE BETTER THAN THAT! YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT... IN HIGH SCHOOL... YOU BOTH TURNED OUT TO BE REAL SICKOS  
YOU BOTH BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGTHER OR YOU ARE GOING TO KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO GET BEAT UP BY THE EVIL GREEN RANGER

Bulk/Skull: we'll stay away... we promise

Tommy: you better

Tommy and RT left and went back to the hospital and did the scanning rutine

Zack: how'd it go?

Tommy: they're not going to bother us again

Trini: you didn't hurt them did you?

RT: no he didn't... he just scared the living daylights out of them

Zack: I'd like to see the look on their faces

Tommy: lets just say they've never been this scared before

Zack: I can see that

Jane: can I call my friends?

Grandma: no, you should get some sleep

Jane: you turned into Nurse Joy also?

Grandma: in hospitals you're supposed to get a lot of sleep

Jane: no, last time I went to sleep, I almost didn't wake up

She looked at RT

Jane: and it's not your fault

RT: stop reading my mind

Jane: I didn't... it's just obvious

Tommy: Grandma's right Jane, you need to get some sleep

RT: nobody's going to get you

Jane: I'm not tired

Tommy: I strongly doubt that

RT: me too... the nurse gave you a shot

Jane: well, maybe it doesn't work because I'm alien

Billy: that's a negitive... you're only half alien and the medicine is going to kick in real soon

Jane: why does everybody want me to go to sleep? it's only 5:30

Grandma: if you go to sleep then you won't feel the pain

Jane: I really hate hospitals

Grandma: I know, but you must get as much sleep as possible... it's good for you

Jane: Grandma, it's only 5:30... it's too early for bed... even for a three year old

The Nurse came in

Nurse: there's too many people in here, half of you need to get out

Rangers: ok

Kimberly, Jason, Trini, Conner, Zack, Ethan, Trent, Billy and Kira left Grandma and Grandpa Tommy and RT stayed

RT: Jane won't go to sleep, she is fighting it

Nurse: I can give you another shot Jane

Jane: no don't do that, I'll fall asleep when I'm ready to

Tommy: Jane it's for your own good

Jane: I don't want a shot

Grandpa: then go to sleep on your own

RT: stop fighting the medicine that was already put in you

Grandpa: we should leave and let her sleep... to many people in here will keep her awake

Grandma: you're right

She kissed the top of Jane's forhead

Grandma: go to sleep... get well soon

Grandpa: get well soon... bye you guys

They left and so did the nurse

Tommy: ok it's just us, now will you go to sleep?

Jane: it's only 5:45

Tommy: Jane

Jane: can I please just call two friends?

Tommy: no, it's time for you to go to sleep

Jane: please?

Tommy: no

Jane just glared at Tommy and she was blinking a lot which is a sign for getting tired

Tommy: the medicine's kicking in

RT: well lets make her sleepy

Tommy: how?

RT: what's her least favorite subject in school? Science?

Tommy: no that's her favorite subject

RT looked at him funny

Tommy: yah I know

RT: so what's her least favorite

Tommy: Government

RT: ok, so lets talk about Government

Jane: you can't be serious

Tommy: we are serious

Jane: please don't... I get enough of that at school, I dont need it on vacation

Tommy: then go to sleep

Jane: fine, I won't fight it anymore... man threaten me with Government? How low can you get?

She layed back on the pillow and counted backwards from 100 and fell asleep

RT: you know, we could have just sang her to sleep

Tommy: I haven't done that since she was 7... now she would just laugh

**I hope you like the story so far... please keep reviewing **


	32. Chapter 32

Jane slept through the whole night and only woke up 4 times because of the pain and RT and Tommy did not leave the room the whole night

The next day

Jane: now can I call my friends? This is so boring I just have to do something

Tommy: ok now you can call your friends

Jane: thank you

Jane called Ashley first

Ashley: hello

Jane: hey Ashley, It's me

Ashley: oh my gosh Jane are you ok? I saw you on the news, you were shot and you all powered down, I saw your dad do that speech, oh my gosh are you ok?

Jane: I'm fine, I'm in the hospital with a bunch of stitches but I'm fine

Ashley: when are you coming home?

Jane: I don't know... probably after I get out of here... schools starting on Monday

Tommy: oh school... scary thought

Ashley: tell me all you did there

Jane: after or before the last time you called?

Ashley: tell me all of it

Jane: well lets see... we first met Kimberly the former pink ranger then the next day we met everybody else and sparred at the Health center... then we went sky diving, went to the Command Center ruins that's where power rangers began, that's when I got in trouble so I had to stay at my grandparents house, I snuck out of there and auditioned for a Karate commercial and made it, helped fix the former blue ranger's timemachine but I ended up back in time and I changed the future and had to change it back, went to the ocean and a monster showed up and it was one from my dad's past and the power rangers were almost finshed and there is an evil pink ranger out there now, I built a robot of a younger version of my dad, we call him RT, he's really cool and I got shot on power rangers day and everybody revealed their identities, Elsa descised herself as my dad and tried to kill me but White Tiger and RT saved me and my dad got me out of there, I found out my nurse is a big pink ranger fan and now I'm here talking to you

Ashley: wow

Jane: my life as a power ranger... so how was your vacation?

Ashley: we didn't do anything exciting... we just stayed home and watched the parade on t.v.

Jane: that's a shame

Ashley: I'm so glad you're ok

Jane: me too... I better go... I'm not supposed to talk forever here, they want me to sleep, but I'm sick of sleeping, I had to go to bed at 5:45 yesterday

Ashley: bummer

Jane: no kidding, I'm ready to destory the evil ranger

Tommy: none of that now... you can't even walk, let alone be a Power Ranger

Jane: I can try to walk... I got to go

Ashley: ok, good bye Jane, see you later, get well soon

Jane: thanks... bye

They hung up

Tommy: why are you in a hurry?

Jane: I hate being in bed all day long

Tommy: you need to rest

Jane: I've been resting, I want to get up and walk

Tommy: Jane you're lucky to be alive, why don't you let your wounds heal before you do anything? you don't want to rip out those stitches

Jane: what am I going to do with my time?

RT: you have 3 big chapter books and your MP10 player

Tommy: Jane I know you hate it, but you just have to wait it out

Jane: well I cant stay in here forever, we need to go back to Reefside

Tommy: I know we do... and we will when you can get out of the hospital

Jane: Reefside is going to be hectic

Tommy: we'll get through it

Jane was at the hospital for 4 more days and she hated every minute of it and no villains tried to get in again

Tommy: good news, the doctor said you an leave today

Jane: yes

She tried to get up but Tommy pushed her down

Jane: dad

Tommy: you can't walk, not for a while anyway

Jane: and how am I supposed to get around?

RT brought in a wheelchair

Jane: you got to be kidding

RT: no

Jane: when I get better, I am so going to kick some villain butt

Tommy: your main priority is to get better Jane, not revenge

Jane: fine

The nurse came in and shooed the guys out while she helped Jane get dressed

Nurse: it's been a pleasure to have you here Jane

Jane: thanks, hey how long until I can get these stitches out?

Nurse: I'd say in about three weeks

Jane groaned

Nurse: you'll be fine, before you know it, you're going to kick some villain butt, but right now your main priority is to get better

Jane: that's what my dad said

Nurse: and he's right

Jane: I guess

Nurse: now lets get you in your wheelchair

She got Jane out of bed and was going to help her in

Jane flew into the wheelchair

Nurse: or we can do it that way

Jane: it's much easier

Nurse: ok lets go

Jane: wait, I need to pack my stuff

Nurse: your dad will get it

Jane: no, I'll get it

She used her powers and packed everything

Nurse: show off

Jane: yep... hey now that my secrets revealed, one less thing to worry about

Nurse: good point

She rolled Jane into the lobby where everybody was

Nurse: ok, Tommy you just need to fill out these papers and she can leave

He did

Nurse: ok, thank you... could I get a picture of all of you please?

Tommy: what do you say guys?

Jane: she's been a really good nurse

Jason: ok

They grouped together and the nurse took a picture

Nurse: oh thank you so very much

Jason: you're welcome

He walked over to her and took the picture and had everybody sign it

Nurse: oh my god

Jason chuckled

Nurse: thank you

Jason: you're welcome

Tommy: well Jane, let's get you out of here

Jane: sounds good

Tommy rolled Jane out of the hospital and to the vihicle

Jane: what are we going to do with RT?

Tommy: I've been wondering that for a while

RT came to them

RT: so have I

Jane: can he stay with us?

Tommy looked at her and then him

Tommy: you can if you want RT... but it's just going to be very wierd

RT: I know it is... so I won't stay with you guys... I'll find my own place

Tommy: you're too young to live on your own... you're only 17

RT: I'm going to be 17 forever

Jane: wow that's deep

RT: no kidding

Jane: what about grandma and grandpa?

Tommy: what about them

Jane: why can't he stay there?

RT: I can't stay there, they're too old, they shouldn't have to take care of a son anymore, they're retired

Jane: we'll see what they say, they have a lot of spare bedrooms since they remodeled a few years ago and that way both grandma and grandpa will be happy because a version of their son will be back, and then you won't be alone RT and we can be friends and it won't be wierd for dad

RT: you're going to have to ask Billy if that's ok, you're not the only one who created me

Jane: ok, I'll ask Billy, but I think he'll say yes

Tommy: well lets get out of the parking lot and have this conversation somewhere else

Jane: ok, where are we going?

Tommy: Jason's

Jane: ok, we'll talk there

RT helped Jane in while Tommy put the wheelchair in the trunk

RT:(thinking) living with mom and dad? they're grandparents, and mom freaks out a lot, and this is going to be wierd for them

Jane: we'll see what they say

RT: and if they say no? Hey stay out of my mind Jane

Jane smiled

Tommy: then you live with us

RT: but it'll be too wierd

Tommy: yes it will, but now that I think about it, not really, younger family members look a lot like older family members and almost like twins you'll just be one of the family

RT: but I have your memory

Tommy: so, it's not the end of the world RT

RT: I don't want to impose

Tommy: you're not... we have a lot of guest bedrooms since Jane's grandparents came over, they remodeled the upstairs with about 100 guest bedrooms without doing anything to the outside... all you need to do is pick one

Jane: so him staying with grandma and grandpa is out of the question?

Tommy: yes

Jane: all right

They made it to Jason's and Tommy got the wheelchair out while RT carried Jane over the steps leading to the front door

Jane: I can't wait until I can walk again

RT laughed and set Jane in the wheelchair

Jane: hey Billy can I talk to you?

Billy: sure

They went to the next room

Jane: ok, this is about RT

Billy: I was also wondering what we were going to do with him

Jane: I want him to stay with dad and me... we already talked about it and we think its a good idea

Billy: ok... I was at a loss on what to do with him

Jane: great

Billy: but won't it be a little wierd?

Jane: yah, but he'll be like one of the family, younger family members sometimes look exactly like the older family members

Billy: ok then, you can have RT, he's your family anyway

Jane: thank you

They went to the living room with everybody else

RT: well

Jane: you're coming with us

RT smiled

The rangers had a party on their last day together, it was really fun and exciting when the other rangers from other teams showed up, but then it was late and they had to go back to the hotel and the hotel was crowded when they got there, everybody wanted Jane's autograph, they already got the other rangers' autographs. After about 110 autographs later the rangers finally made it to the elevator and got to their floor

Kimberly: this is crazy

RT: I knew there was a reason why Zordon didn't want us to reveal our secrets

Conner: guess we found out the hard way

Everybody went in their rooms, RT stayed with the boys, Tommy moved in with Zack for the night

Kira: well this vacation has been fun for the most part

Kimberly: yah, we should get together more often

Jane: but not get shot in the gut

Kimberly: that's a good idea Jane

Jane laughed

They all got ready for bed and Jane got in bed while the other two were getting a nintendo game out

Kimberly: what should we play?

Jane: Super Maria sisters

Kira: yah Super Maria sisters is a fun game

Kimberly: ok Super Maria sisters it is

Kimberly: you guys are lucky, when I was your age, all we had was Super Mario brothers

The girls laughed

5 minutes later there was a knock at the window

Kimberly: what on earth?

Kimberly opened the curtain and outside was Tommy

Kimberly: Tommy what are you doing? And only in _**boxers?**_

Jane: oh my gosh

Kira: WHAT?

Kira ran into the bathroom and locked the door

Tommy: let me in and I'll tell you

Jane: are you really my dad or Elsa in discise?

Jane read his mind

Jane: ok, you can let him in

Tommy: thank you

Kimberly: what happened?

Tommy: is Kira all right?

Jane: yah but I think you just scarred her for life... students are not supposed to see their teachers 75 percent naked

Kimberly: nor are ex girlfriends... what happened? Why were you at my window?

Tommy: Zack locked me out

Kimberly: why?

Tommy: because Conner came in and started watching rated X movies

Kimberly: and he's not supposed to

Tommy: rated X Kim

Kimberly: oh

Tommy: I was getting ready for bed and Zack thought it would be funny so he pushed me out onto the patio and let Conner in and all I had on were my boxers so this is the closest room I could get to

Jane: that's a very funny story

Kira: is it safe to come out now?

Jane: no, stay in there

Tommy: I'm sorry Kira

Kira: yah, sure, just get out or put something on please

Kimberly: your choice of pink, pink or yellow

Tommy: it just had to be the girls' room

Jane: nothing's going to fit him... here wrap this blanket around you

He did

Jane: ok Kira you can come out now

She did

Tommy: I'm so sorry Kira

Kira: it's ok, just don't do that again ok Dr. O

Tommy: gotcha

Kimberly: well lets get the door open

Tommy: and kill Zack and Conner

Kimberly: no killing aloud

Tommy: yell at?

Kimberly: that I can handle, but we need to get the door open without braking it

Jane: I can help you their

She got back in the wheelchair by flying in and rolled herself to the door

Tommy: Zack open up

Zack: no, you'll tell Conner to leave

Tommy: you're watching a rated X movie

Conner: it's really cool

Tommy: Conner open up

Conner: no

Tommy: fine Conner, you can help Ethan wash the Zords

Conner: small price for watching an awsome movie

Jane: I'll get it open

She used her powers and got it open

Zack: hey

Conner: cheater, you used Jane to get it open

Kira: duh

Zack and Conner were both in boxers

Kira: don't guys wear pajamas anymore?

Guys: no

Kira ran back into the girls' room

Kimberly: poor Kira, she's having a bad night

Tommy: Conner out now

He took him by the arm and dragged him into the boys' room

Kimberly: Tommy never wears pajamas

Jane: I know... he walks around in boxers a lot at home

Zack: why do you have to be a party pooper?

Jane: because I don't want my dad hanging around in the girls' room and only in boxers, he's freaking Kira out bad

Zack: we were having fun

Tommy: please don't do that Zack, you can watch the movie, but I'm responsible for Conner and the other teenagers and if their parents don't want them to watch movies like that... then they can't watch movies like that

Zack: ok, sorry

Kimberly: looks like our work here is done... see you later guys

Jane: night

Tommy: night

Zack: night

They went back to their room

RT: I can't beleive you did that Conner, and that Zack let you do that

Conner: hey, I wanted to watch that movie and I couldn't and now I have to help wash the Zords with Ethan

RT: yah that's not fun at all

Trent: you should have listened to Dr. O Conner

Conner: I didn't know Jane was with him

RT: you still should have listened, my temper can be short

Conner: we noticed and your pop quizzes are brutal

RT: I still can't see myself as a science teacher

Trent: well you are... and a lot of the girls like you

RT: that's good to know

The guys laughed

The next day everybody ended up at the Health Center and everybody was saying goodbye and getting everybody's phone numbers and addresses and signing autographs for people who came in and for Jane's friends, and then everybody went their separate ways at 12:00

The Dino Thunder Ranger's made it back to Reefside in 4 hours so it was 4:00 when they got back

Conner: oh man what are our parents going to say?

Kira: oh my gosh, I don't know

Tommy: you will be fine, just have faith

Ethan: my parents are going to freak out

Kira: so are mine

Tommy: they all will at first but then they will get used to the idea... trust me they'll still worry

Tommy dropped off the teenagers and then went home

Jane: home sweet home

**I hope you like the story so far... MERRY CHRISTMAS **


	33. Chapter 33

Tommy: so RT you can have any room upstairs that you want

RT: this is still going to be wierd

Tommy: we'll get over that

RT picked out a room upstairs and he painted it white and green, it only took him 3 days

RT: what do you think Jane?

Jane: looks good

RT: I'm going to design a white tiger on that side and a dragon on that side

Jane: oh that's going to be neat

RT: want to help?

Jane: sure

Tommy: she can't help RT, she's still in a wheelchair

Jane: I can fly dad

Tommy looked at her

Jane: what? I want to help

Tommy: you're supposed to be sitting down

Jane: ok

She lifted up the wheelchair with her powers with her still in it

Jane: anything else?

Tommy: what else is there to do in this room?

RT: a White Tiger and a Dragon Zord

Tommy: ok then, I'll help too

They got to work

The next day was Monday... the first day back at school

Jane: I don't know if I can go through with this

Tommy: you'll be fine

Jane: I'm mostly talking about Cassidy and Devin... they will not leave me alone, and I really can't get away

RT: or they'll be scared since you have so much power

Jane: Casidy's a reporter and will do anything for an interview... she's mostly like Bulk, except for the wanting to date the yellow ranger part

Tommy: we'll find a way for people to leave us alone

Jane got ready really fast and waited for Tommy to get ready and then they left

Tommy: I need to enroll him in school

Jane: and in Karate

Tommy: and in Karate... maybe he'll like my class... what am I saying? No he won't, I never liked science when I was his age

When they got to school there was a big crowd and everybody was waiting for the power rangers

Cassidy: It's them... It's Dr. O and Jane

Tommy: here we go

Tommy parked the jeep and helped Jane out and there was a big crowd with questions and the news and everything

Cassidy: what does it feel like being a Power Ranger Jane?

Tommy: no comment

He pushed Jane out of the way and headed up to school at a fast pace but there was a crowd inside also with the teens

Conner: hey Dr. O

Tommy: hi Conner

Jane: come on bell please ring

There was a crowd around them and the bell rang but nobody was leaving

Tommy: EVERYBODY TO YOUR CLASSES BEFORE YOU'RE ALL TARDY AND I GIVE DETENTIONS

The crowd left, they didn't want detention, only Ashley and Rebecca remained

Rebecca: hey Jane how are you?

Jane: well I now know what it's like to be famous... I don't really like it

Tommy: go to class you two

Ashley: we're going to help Jane out

Tommy: that's a good idea... thanks

Ashely: you're welcome

Tommy: Jane I'll see you in an hour

Jane: ok

He left

Ashley: lets get to class

Jane: this is going to be a very long week

Rebecca: oh yah

They went to their first class and all the talk was about the Power Rangers

Teacher: Jane do you have anything to say about yourself and your friends as power rangers?

Jane: yes we are the power rangers, but I don't see why we have to be treated differently... we just want to be left alone, we've been crowded for the longest time... and if the evil pink ranger didn't shoot me, our secrets would have not been revealed... I do give autographs but only if you make a line and stop talking all at once... it's giving me a headache

Teacher: you give autographs?

Jane: yes, just make an orderly line and I'll autograph whatever as long as it's school apropriate

Everybody had power ranger merchandise on them and Jane signed them

Jane: ok is that everybody? good

Finally the first bell rang and the next class began

Jane: I really can't wait until I can walk again

Ashley: one day at a time, you need to get better

Jane: I know

All day people have been asking for autographs. Finally school was over

Kira: if I have to sign one more autograph... I'm going to scream

Jane: me too

Guys: please don't

The girls laughed

Trent: I have to go to the Cafe and help Haley out... I'll see you guys later

Conner: ok, later bro

Trent left

All of a sudden Jane's Karate teacher went up to her

Jane: hey sensai

Sensai: you have been using your ranger powers to beat everybody haven't you

Jane: WHAT? NO!

Sensai: don't lie to me Jane

Jane: I'm not lying, I was able to beat everybody way before I knew my dad was a ranger

Sensai: prove it

Jane: how

Sensai: I don't know... but until you do prove it, I'm going to need all of your awards and your belts

Jane: WHAT? NO! I earned those

Sensai: we don't allow cheaters at the Reefside Karate Acadamy

Kira: she's telling the truth Sensai, we are not allowed to use our powers for personal gain, and she hasn't been a power ranger very long

Sensai: stay out of this yellow ranger

Kira: my name is Kira not yellow ranger

Sensai: yes but you are the yellow ranger

Kira: yes, but me being a ranger is not the topic, the topic is that you are accusing Jane Oliver of cheating

Conner: she is just really good at what she does

Sensai: nobody can be that good at that age

Jane: sure they can, if they like what they do, my dad has been teaching me karate since I was born... when I was little all I'd watch was the karate kid and other movies with karate in it, when I was three, my dad got me into a Karate school and I've been practicing since then, I am just good because I practice... not because I'm a power ranger and I have powers

Sensai: so prove it

Jane: again... how?

Sensai: take off your morpher and lets spar

Conner: dude, she's still in a wheelchair... she can't spar with you

Sensai: well then when she gets better she better spar with me or give me her awards and belts

He walked away

Jane: oh my gosh... I can't believe he doesn't believe me... I feel like a mutant on X-men

Kira: well you'll show him when the time comes... come on lets go

Jane: you guys want to help us paint RT's room?

Conner: he needs help painting?

Jane: he's creating the White Tiger and Dragon Zords on the walls

Kira: and your dad's ok with this?

Jane: RT is my dad or dad is RT... whatever yes he's ok with it

Kira: yah I'll help

Conner: sounds cool

They went to Dr. O's house

Conner: hi RT

RT: hi you guys, how was school?

Conner: brutal, all day it was nothing but autographs and talking about the power rangers

RT: I kind of figured that

Jane: I can't believe Sensai doesnt believe me

RT: what

Jane: my Karate teacher thinks that I cheated on karate and used my power ranger powers... I haven't been a ranger that long and I've been taking Karate since I was three

RT: talk to Tommy about that

Jane: I'm going to, but I just thought that Sensai was my friend

Kira: anyway back to the topic... you need some help with your room?

RT: ok, I'm almost done but yah sure

Jane: ok lets go

They headed up to RT's room and started working on the walls. In about 2 hours they finished and looked at their creation

Jane/RT: wow that's perfect

Jane: it's exactly like the White Tiger and the Dragon Zords

RT: cool

Jane: dad will be surprised when he sees this

RT: yah he would

Conner: we better be getting home before our parents worry

Kira: yah, my parents won't stop freaking out about me being a power ranger

Ethan: yah mine too

Conner: bye you guys

They left

30 minutes later Tommy came home

Jane: hi dad

Tommy: hi, how was school?

Jane: you know how school was

Tommy: true

RT: she had a rough day after school

Tommy: what happened?

Jane: Sensai thinks that I cheated at Karate and he wants me to give back all of my awards and my belts

Tommy: that is just not right, you haven't been a ranger long

Jane: that's what we told him, but he won't listen

Tommy: I'm going to call him right now

He got on the phone and called Sensai

Sensai: hello

Tommy: it's Tommy Oliver

Sensai: hello Tommy, what can I do for you?

Tommy: I want to know why you don't believe my daughter

Sensai: I believe that she used her power ranger abilities to win all of the competions and sparrs

Tommy: my daughter has been in Karate since she was three, she has been taking Karate for 10 years before she found out I was a power ranger and it has been an even longer time since she became a power ranger herself

Sensai: she can keep her awards and belts if she takes off her morpher and sparrs with me and beats me

Tommy: why won't you listen to reason?

Sensai: we don't want any cheaters at Reefside Karate Acadamy

Tommy: maybe we should take our business somewhere else then

Sensai: oh don't do that

Tommy: we want somebody we can trust, it's clear that we can't trust you

Sensai: just have her sparr with me when she's better and then we'll see from their

Tommy: fine... but only because I can't wait to see her kick your butt without her powers... I have taught her well in the martial arts department

He hung up

Jane: go dad

Tommy: you don't mind sparring with him do you Jane?

Jane: I don't mind, he made me mad which makes me give it all I got without using my powers

RT: this will be interesting

The next day at school was the same and it was like that all month, people only talking about the power rangers and wanting autographs and pictures taken and all that jazz. Jane was finally out of the wheelchair and the day was the day that she was going to spar with Sensai

Ethan: today's the day

Jane: you guys going to watch?

Conner: oh yah, I really don't like that guy

Kira: and you're going to kick his butt, this will be cool

Tommy: I'm going to tape it

RT: are you sure you can beat him?

Tommy/Jane: she/I already has/have once before without powers

Tommy: like I said, I taught her well

Trent: well lets get some good seats before they're all taken

The place was crowded, everybody attended

Sensai: why are so many people here? We never get this much people

Jane: because I'm a power ranger, and I'm about to prove you wrong Sensai

She went in the locker room and got her Karate stuff on, she came out in a pink Karate uniform and her black belt

Sensai: do you have your morpher on?

Jane showed him her wrist

Jane: no, my dad has it

Sensai: good

They bowed to eachother and began

Jane first did a whirlwind kick

Sensai: ah the tornado kick

He tried to block it but he didn't succeed and he fell when Jane got him

Jane: nope, whirlwind kick

Tommy: go Jane

Sensai tried the Jacknife but he missed again and Jane did a Kamikaze and almost got sensai but he got out of the way just in time and did a inverted jackknife and got Jane but she didn't go down, Jane then did a few backflips and then did another Kamikaze and finally got Sensai down again

Jane: I win

Sensai: how did you do those backflips?

Jane: I take Gymnastics and it's a karate move all in one... Sensai, I beat you without my powers, now what do you have to say

Sensai: are you sure you didn't use your powers?

Jane: my dad has my morpher

Sensai: I'm talking about your other powers

Jane lifted up her pant leg and on her ankle was a anklet

Jane: this anklet makes it so I can't use my powers, Haley created it just for my dad if I turned bad again and he can't control me. Any other questions Sensai?

Sensai: no

Jane: good... now what do you say?

Sensai: I'm sorry that I doubted you Jane Oliver

Jane: apology excepted

Jane smiled then went into the locker room and got changed then ran to Tommy and the gang

Tommy: you did it I knew you could

Conner: that was so cool Jane

Ethan: you just totaly embarrassed your teacher

Jane: I know

There was a lot of more talking going on and Sensai apologiesed again to Jane and to Tommy and then everybody left the acadamy

**I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I like writing it... Keep reviewing **


	34. Chapter 34

A week later finally some power ranger stuff calmed down a bit (mostly because Jane talked to her alien grandparents and they found a way to erase everybodies memories about the power rangers and get rid of all the autographs and pictures of them, Ashley and Rebecca and Jane's other grandparents still know who the rangers are though)... and the wierd thing is that Mesagog hasn't attacked in a month and a half

Conner: this is too wierd

Kira: it just means that he's got something up his sleeve or scales or whatever

RT: you can't really put Just at the beginning of that sentence Kira

Ethan: yah you just made it sound like no big deal

Kira: sorry, next time I'll be more careful

She rolled her eyes,

Kira: so what game are you playing?

Ethan: Karate 2... RT keeps beating me

RT: you can't really win when you're facing a robot

Jane: or if you dont know that much about karate

Ethan: I know a lot about karate

Jane: oh really

Ethan: yah

Jane: ok then what is a butterfly kick?

Ethan: what?

RT: a butterfly kick

Jane: can you show us?

Ethan: ok

He did a tornado kick, very badly

RT/Jane: not even close

RT: a butterfly kick is where the body is kept horizontal to the ground as one leg then the other comes up straight and past horizontal.

Ethan: what?

Jane demonstrated

Conner: wow

RT: ok next move... you should try the 360 Scissor Kick

Jane: now what you do is you wind up and jump as if you were performing a 360. when in the air, instead of shooting out a crescent kick, the right leg shoots to the side as a side kick and the left leg shoots to the left as a ball kick, thus performing a scissor kick after the rotation.

Ethan: are you making these up?

Jane: no, I'll show you

She demonstrated

Ethan: ok that looks hard

Kira: well they just proved that you don't know that much about karate

Ethan: yah, yah, yah, hey Jane what was the first move you did on Sensai?

Jane: that was a whirlwind

Ethan: that was really cool

Jane: yah, that and the tornado kick are my two favorites... I also like the wall flip

Ethan: wall flip? what's that

RT: where you do a back flip on a wall or solid object

Tommy: that's one of the easy ones

Jane: yah but it's fun

Trent: hey Dr. O what time are you going to the meeting?

Tommy: leaving shortly... Jane you have my phone number in case of emergencies right?

Jane: yes

Tommy: and you all know my rules right

Teens: yes

Tommy: no parties... RT

RT: hey you were 14

Tommy: yah and I was grounded for a month

RT: no loud parties, we have your number if anything goes wrong, you have your communicator, we're just going to have a nice party of just the 6 of us

Tommy: ok

Tommy just stood their looking at Jane who was looking at him smiling

Tommy: ok what am I forgetting?

Jane: your cellphone... it's still in the charger

he went and got it

Tommy: ok, bye everybody

teens: bye

Jane: three, two, one

tommy: forgot my car keys

Jane: why don't you put your rememberer on

Tommy: am I forgetting anything else?

Jane: no

Tommy: good, good bye everybody

Teens: bye

Jane laughed

RT: Jane you're evil

Jane: hey, his job to embarrass me, my job to pick on him

The teens listened to music, played alot of games and had pizza and soda but then the teens had to go home

Jane: well that was fun

RT: yah, but now its your bedtime

Jane: what are you my babysitter?

RT: right now I'm your 17 year old dad

Jane looked at him

Jane: so you had me when you were three then

RT: ok scratch that... Jane you know what I mean... plus Tommy's going to be home in a few hours and I promised to have you in bed before he got home

Jane rolled her eyes

Jane: fine _dad _I'll go to bed

RT: thank you

Jane: night

RT: night

She headed to her room

An hour later RT headed up to his room

Elsa snuck into RT's bedroom when RT fell asleep and kidnapped him or robotnapped him

RT: HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING

Elsa: be quiet

she put a gag in his mouth and carried him to Mesagog's layer

He was tied to a table

Mesagog: welcome Tommy

He took the gag out

RT: my name's RT

Zeltrax: what does that stand for?

RT: Robot Tommy, but in public Richard Thomas Oliver if you must know... what are you doing Elsa?

Elsa: how do you tick?

RT: none of your business

Mesagog: tell us

RT: never

Elsa: he's just as stubborn as Tommy

Mesagog: yes, he is everything like Tommy, but he was built by a 13 year old girl... if I was Jane, where would I put all the controls on my creation

they thought

Elsa: where humans are alive... the heart

Elsa lifted up RT's shirt and went to where the heart would be

RT: get away from me

he struggled

Elsa opened up his chest

Mesagog: exellent

RT: what are you going to do?

Mesagog: lets reprogram him

Elsa: good idea

Zeltrax: what are we going to do with him after he's reprogramed

Mesagog took out a green Dino Gem

RT: you got to be kidding

Mesagog: power him down and lets get to work

RT: NO

Elsa powered him down and they began to add things that would help destroy the power rangers

3 hours later they were done and RT had the green dino gem

Mesagog: you control the dragon zord

RT: I'm back

Elsa: it's different then from your former color, you still have the flute, but now you say dino thunder power up

RT: ok

Elsa: and you have different powers also, you have all of the ones that Jane has

RT smiled evily

RT: I will not fail you my lord

Mesagog: you better not... I suggest you go home now and have nobody suspect a thing

RT: yes my lord

He returned home

**I hope you like the story so far, I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Keep reviewing please and if you have any ideas for another chapter that you would like to read, don't be shy, I'm up for suggestions for future chapters  
**


	35. Chapter 35

The next day was Sunday and RT was quieter than usual and both Tommy and Jane noticed

Tommy: RT is something wrong?

RT: no why?

Tommy: you just seem quieter than usual

RT: I'm fine

He goes to his room

Tommy: Jane did you read him?

Jane: he found a way to block me out

Tommy: really? How?

Jane: singing a song in his head

Tommy: there's something wrong with him

Jane: or maybe he's just being a teenager

Tommy: I was never like that

Jane: you mean you never wanted to be alone?

Tommy: ok never mind

Thinking back to the time he lost his green power ranger powers and spent a long time at his uncle's cabin

Tommy: but what is wrong with him? Does he have any bullies at school? You're in most of his classes

Jane: he hasn't said anything

Tommy: maybe he just found the memory of Kimberly breaking up with me

Jane: maybe

Tommy: lets just give him time

Jane: good idea

She went back to her book

RT was teleported to Mesagog's layer

Mesagog: how do you feel RT?

RT: ready to destroy the power rangers

Mesagog: excellent, now go... and don't screw up

RT: yes my lord... DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

He appeared with Elsa, Zeltrax the evil pink ranger (EPR), a monster and Taranadrones and the Dino Thunder alarm went off

Tommy: lets go Jane

They left and met up with the other rangers

Tommy: you've got to be kidding

Jane: another evil ranger? OH MY GOD!

Tommy: it's green

Conner: how many evil ranger's are there?

Tommy: too many

The rangers started fighting the tranadrones and Jane was fighting the EPR

Jane: I'm so pissed at you

EPR: I figured as much, I can't believe you're alive

Jane: you're going to get it

Jane was furious and she fought her hardest and gave it her best shot but the EPR was just too strong

Jane: this girl has a problem

Tommy fought the EGR

Tommy: who are you?

EGR: none of your business

They fought really hard and they were evenly matched

EGR: give up black ranger

Tommy: I never give up

They fought some more, but they were all too spread out, there wasnt enough rangers to fight the taranadrones and the monster and Elsa and Zeltrax

The two sides got back together

Conner: what are we going to do Dr. O

Tommy: we need to defeat that monster and worry about the rangers later

Ethan: do we have this fight taped?

Tommy: all the fights are taped

Jane: good

Conner: well lets put our weapons together and get rid of this boso brained monster

They put the weapons together and formed the Z Rex blaster and defeated the monster, but the monster grew

Conner: they always do this

Tommy got the Zords and Jane got her Zord by playing the tune she loves so much

EGR: I can do that to pink ranger

He played the tune

Tommy/Jane: OH MY GOD!

Tommy: it can't be

Tommy looked up and the Dragon zord came out

Tommy: not good

Jane: we can defeat it

Tommy: my old zord

Jane: we have to defeat it

Jane jumped in her zord and so did everybody else and they put the zords together

EGR: you'll never defeat us

Tommy: we have to beat that monster, we'll worry about the rangers later come on

They fought the monster and defeated it

EGR: no big loss, all monsters lose, they have been for 23 years

Tommy: yah, villains just don't learn

EGR: well power rangers, it's been fun, we'll save the battle for another day

They teleported out

Conner: oh man that was brutal

Tommy: that is the dragon zord

Jane: I thought the green ranger power was destroyed

Tommy: it was

Jane: a dino gem?

Tommy: maybe... come on you guys, we need to get to the Dino Cave and figure these guys out

They went to the Dino Cave and they were not happy, they were hurt and scratched and bruised but they watched the video with great difficulty. RT came down

RT: what happened to you guys?

Tommy: a new evil power ranger... green, dragon zord

RT: but that was destoryed

Tommy: no kidding

RT: that's strange

Kira: Haley did you get anything at all on these new rangers?

Haley: still nothing on the pink one and nothing on the new green one

Jane: I'd like to know how they got another pink ranger

Trent: clone

Jane: a clone of me?

Trent: no of the stone

Conner: we need to see how these rangers fight, that's how we figured out it was Jane

Jane: don't start that

RT: you were evil before Jane?

Jane: yah

RT: welcome to the club

Trent: there's a club?

Tommy: he's kidding

Trent: oh

They watched the video again but still nothing but Tommy was thinking of something

Tommy: Haley turn it up but slow it down

She did

Jane: dad what is it?

Tommy: shh... well we know that this guy knows karate

Ethan: a lot of people know karate

Tommy: it looks like he knows what he's doing

Conner: a lot of rangers know what they're doing

Tommy: right off the bat? I think not

Conner: Jane knew what she was doing

Tommy: she studied power rangers all her life, and did karate mostly all her life

Ethan: maybe this guy did also

Tommy: maybe

He thought some more

Tommy: green ranger... karate... dragonzord... YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING

Tommy looked at RT

RT: what?

Tommy: you're the green ranger?

RT: no

Tommy: then where were you during the battle?

RT: hello, my room

Jane: he doesn't sound evil

Tommy: he doesn't have to

RT: excuse me but when I was evil, I sounded evil, I don't sound evil

Tommy: well you don't sound like yourself

RT: I had a bad day at school... I kept forgetting everything

Tommy: oh

Jane tried to read RT's mind but it was just music

Jane:(thinking) man he's good

Tommy: ok, I'm sorry RT... I suggest that everybody go upstairs and get cleaned up and then head home and ice your mussels

Rangers: good idea

They all went upstairs and did just that

RT went in his room and teleported back to Mesagog's laier

RT: they almost found me out my lord, but they didn't

Mesagog: don't let them find out... the later they find out... the better

RT: yes my lord

Rebecca: what about me my lord

Mesagog: nobody even suspects you Rebecca

Rebecca: good, lets keep it that way shall we RT

RT: yes Rebecca

The next day at school RT was behaving bad

Tommy: RT will you shape up?

RT:(mockingly) RT will you shape up?

The class laughed except for Jane, Ashely and Tommy

Tommy: Calm down everybody, RT I'll see you after class

RT: ooh so scared

The class laughed again and Tommy was getting so mad that his eyes almost glowed green but he closed his eyes and looked away

Ashley:(thinking to Jane) Jane what's wrong with your cousin? Or brother? What is he?

Jane:(thinking to Ashley) I think of him as a brother... he's a robot that Billy and I created... I don't know what's wrong with him, I can't get inside his mind. He isn't supposed to act like this

RT was still acting up and Jane was now getting mad

Jane: RT STOP DISRUPTING THE CLASS

It got real quiet and RT stopped

Tommy: thank you Jane

He went back to teaching and talked to RT after class

Tommy: what has gotten into you? Why are you acting this way?

RT: don't know, dont care, nothing's wrong with me

Tommy: Billy and Jane programed you to behave like I did at 17, and your behavior isn't the way I behaved

RT: I was also programed to learn new things on my own

Tommy: then what are you learning?

RT: how teenagers act in this time

Tommy: people dont act as class clowns

RT: some do

He turned around to leave

Tommy: and when people do that, they're grounded for a month to their room

RT turned around and glared at him and then walked out the door

Rebecca: about time RT. What took you so long?

RT: the old guy wanted to talk about my behavior

Rebecca: does he suspect anything?

RT: don't know, but watch out for Jane, she happens to like using her mind reading power

Rebecca: ok

They went to their next classes

After school at home RT turned on the Nintendo and turned the volume up full blast

Jane: RT TURN THAT DOWN!

RT: NO! THIS IS COOL

Jane: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE PLAYING IT ANYWAY, YOU'RE GROUNDED YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GO TO YOUR ROOM!

RT: NO!

Jane got mad and went to the t.v. and unplugged the game

RT: HEY!

Jane: YOU'RE GROUNDED NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!

RT was very mad and he looked like he was going to punch her. He was balling his fists but he just walked to his room and slammed the door and made the house shake

An hour later the EGR appeared and only Tommy was going after it, he was determined to figure out who the EGR and the EPR were and he was spying on the EGR

EGR: If he thinks he can ground me, he's got another thing coming, and Jane needs to keep her nose out of other people's businesses

Tommy: so RT you are the EGR

RT: oh what now you're spying on me?

Tommy: I guess I am, It's time for you to be reprogramed

RT: I don't think so

They start to fight and RT grabs a weapon and shoots it at Tommy when he is distracted by communicating with Jane

Tommy: I found out who EGR is... It's

He never finished

Jane: who is it? Dad are you there? DAD!

She contacted the other rangers and Haley

Jane: we have a problem

They located Tommy in an old warehouse and he was fossilized and Jane screamed

Jane: NO! NO! NO! DAD

She ran towards Tommy but Trent held her back

Trent: he's going to be ok, we'll find a way to free him

Conner got on his communicator and told Haley what happened and where they are. Haley teleported Tommy to the Dino Cave

Jane: this isn't happening, this can't be happening

Ethan: It's ok Jane, We'll find a way to bring him back

Kira: let's get to the Dino Cave and see what Haley found... come on Jane

Conner: she's in no condition to drive, run or fly back

Trent: I'll take her back

All the way back to the Dino Cave Jane kept saying this isn't happening, this isn't happening. They got to the Dino Cave and Powered Down and Jane screamed again and RT came down

RT: What's with the screaming?

Haley: The EGR as you guys like to call him fossilized Tommy

RT: Oh My God!

He walked to Jane and embraced her

RT: I'm so sorry Jane

Jane was crying

RT: I'm going to take her upstairs, she shouldn't be down here right now

Haley: good idea

RT guided Jane to her room and Jane ran to White Tiger and squeezed as hard as possible and cried

White Tiger: what happened

RT: EGR fossilized Tommy

White Tiger: oh no

Jane: I'm going to destroy the EGR for what he did

She looked up and her eyes glowed pink

Jane: let's go back down

RT: no, just stay up here

Jane: no

She walked past RT and went down to the Dino CAve, she kept White Tiger though and she was squeezing hard

Kira: Jane, go back upstairs. You shouldn't be down here in your state

Jane: no, I'm over the shock, I need to know if he's ok

Haley: he's fine, we will find a way to free him

Jane: he said he knows who the EGR is

Haley: he'll be ready to tell us when we free him

**I hope you like the story so far... Please review **


	36. Chapter 36

The next day Jane had to get on the phone and call the school and sound like Tommy and tell the office that he was sick, she still had tears

RT: we'll find a way to free him

He hugged her

Jane: we better get ready for school

They got ready and RT drove them to school

Ashley: hi Jane

Jane: hi

She sounded sad

Ashley: what's wrong?

Jane:(thinking to her) EGR fossilized my dad, he knows EGR's identity

Ashley: OMG! I'm sorry Jane. Is he ok?

Jane: he's alive yes

Ashley: that's good

The school day began and ended and RT shaped up a lot

Ashley: have you noticed that Rebecca and RT hang out a lot?

Jane: they like eachother

Ashley: I guess so

Jane: maybe that's why RT's acting so wierd... I should try to read his mind

Jane tried reading his mind again but all she got was music

Jane: there's something he doesn't want me to know, I'm going to find out what that something is

Ashley: how?

Jane: spy

Ashley: he'll be mad if he catches you

Jane: that's why he's not going to catch me

Ashley: all I have to say is good luck

Jane: thanks

They went their separate ways

Jane: HI RT

No answer

Jane: YOU HOME?

No answer

Jane: ok

She turned invisible and flew up the stairs and opened RT's door with her powers

Jane:(thinking) I don't want to leave any traces of me being in here

She began to snoop under the bed, in the closet, in his bathroom, in the desk and dresser and then she heard RT come home

Jane:(thinking) oh no

She cleaned up real fast and replaced everything where she found it and got up in the air just in time before RT came in

RT: JANE YOU HOME?

No answer

RT: guess not, that's good I guess, don't want her _crying_ over Tommy, it's best if she stays away from here as much as possible

Jane:(thinking) that's nice that he cares

RT: he was so easy to defeat and her crying was a plus when she found my _beautiful _work

Jane:(thinking) OMG! he's the EGR

Right on cue, RT teleported in a green light to Mesagog's Laier and Jane got down and went to the Dino Cave to change the security system so RT wouldn't destory it (thinking back to the last time he was the Evil Green Ranger and destroyed the command center that was in the video journal). Then she got on her communicator and told everybody who the EGR is

Conner: are you sure Jane?

Jane: yes I'm 100 percent sure he's the EGR and he needs to be stopped... he's robbing a bank right now

Kira: you been through a tradegy and maybe you only hope it's him

Jane: I spied in his room and he teleported right in front of me

Rangers: oh

Conner: ok, well let's go stop him

Jane: I'll meet you guys there... DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

She left for the bank

Elsa: what are you guys doing here?

Trent: we're here to stop you

EGR: I don't think so

His eyes turned green and green lazers came out of his eyes and he shot them at the rangers and they all fell

Kira: ok Jane, why did you give him lazers?

Jane: I didn't... he's reprogramed... RT STOP IT!

RT: so you figured me out? How?

Jane: spying... now you will pay for what you did

Jane went after RT and Trent went after Elsa, Kira went after EPR and Conner and Ethan went after the Taranadrones

Elsa: you are too thinly spread you teenagers are going to lose again

Trent: shut up Elsa and fight

Jane was fighting her best againts RT but he was better than her since he's older and has been a power ranger longer than she has

RT: give up Jane?

Jane: never

RT: It's impossible for you to beat me... and don't say anything's possible because in this case, nothing is possible

He used his lazer eyes on Jane and it hurt her badly

Jane: I did not build you to be evil RT

RT: no, but it's so much fun, being evil rules

Jane:(thinking) he needs to be reprogramed

RT fought Jane some more and she was beat

Kira was doing a little better at defeating the EPR but not much progress progressed

Ethan and Conner were finished with the Taranadrones and now were helping Trent and Jane

RT: if Jane can't beat me, what makes you think you can

Conner: we can't, but we can weaken you

RT: I'm a robot, I don't get tired

Jane: Everybody let's regroup at the Dino Cave

Conner: what

Jane: I have an idea

Elsa: we'll get you next time power rangers

EPR: yah next time

Jane: Rebecca, you're going down

Rebecca: how did you know?

Jane: I figured that one out when I figured out who the green one was

Rebecca teleported out

Conner: would you like to tell us what your plan is?

Jane: at the Dino Cave

Ethan: if it's not destroyed

Jane: I fixed the security system so RT can't get in

Conner: that fast?

Jane: that fast... now come on

They went to the Dino Cave

Kira: ok so now what?

Jane: now I contact Billy

Trent: ok

Jane: all robots have an Achilles heel to power them down, I don't know what that is, Billy does though

Conner: well start calling him

Jane got on the phone and called Billy

Billy: hello?

Jane: Billy, it's Jane

Billy: hi Jane, how's it going?

Jane: not too good... (talking really fast) not ony is there an evil pink ranger but there is now and evil green ranger and it happens to be RT and I don't know how to stop him, he fossilized dad and I'm about ready to scream because I'm so stressed, I need to know where his Achilles heel is

Billy: wow slow down Jane

Jane: ok there is an evil green ranger and RT is it and I don't know how to stop him and he fossilized dad

Billy: oh my gosh, the evil green ranger is back? 

Jane: yes, dragon zord and everything, he can't get in the Dino Cave because I fixed the security system... can you help us?

Billy: yes of course... RT's Achilles heel is on his left ear... what you have to do is pinch it and pull on it and the button to power him down is there and so the one to control him, there's a remote control in there for just that, you take that out and push a button and it gets bigger. Would you like the blue prints?

Jane: yes that would be wonderful

Billy: I'll Email them to you right now

2 minutes later Jane had the blueprints

Jane: thank you Billy, you're a life saver... literaly

Billy: you're welcome, call me when things get better or if there's anything else I can help you with

Jane: I will, thanks again bye

Billy: bye

Jane: ok, we now have hope, I can stop RT

Conner: why you?

Jane: because I'm the only one he feels threatened by, I created him, and I now know his weaknesses

Conner: well I can do it

Jane: no you can't, this is a robot we're talking about, a computer, you're not into computers let alone robots

Conner: RT's cool when he's not evil

Jane: you still don't know a thing about robots

Trent: so when are you going to do it? Tonight at home?

Jane: can't, home and school is home base unless the other one attacks first, which I hope he doesn't

Ethan: why is that a rule?

Jane: it just is that my dad came up with for evil family members

Ethan: ah

Jane: I suggest that you all go home and rest up, I predict we are going to be very busy

Conner: Jane if you havent noticed, the red ranger is the boss when the mentor is out

Jane: Conner if you havent noticed, I'm the mentor's daughter and I'm very mad right now that my creation/brother is evil and did that to my dad, and right now it doesn't matter just go home and rest up, I know what I'm talking about

Trent: I would do as she says Conner, you don't want to get a teenaged girl very mad, a pink power ranger is the worst

Ethan: you definitely dont want to get a pink power ranger mad

Jane: we might look sweet on the outside, but we can be very scary when we want to and very controlling

Conner: ok, sorry

Kira: are you going to be ok here by yourself?

Ethan: yah, you have a killer robot living with you

Jane thought for a moment

Jane: I'll be ok, I have the whole house wired so he can't get in my room and stuff like that... I'll be fine, thanks for caring though

Kira gave her a hug

Kira: just call if you need anything

Jane: ok

They left and Jane went upstairs and RT was there and he was in a fighting stance and his eyes were glowing

Jane: Oh boy... RT calm down and put those lazers away

RT: why should I?

Jane: because this is home base and the rules are that there's no fighting at home base or school base with family members and friends

RT: who made that up?

Jane: dad

RT: I dont follow those rules and Tommy's not here to say other wise

He starts to fight her

Jane: OMG

Jane fights him and uses her powers against him and then her eyes turned pink

Jane: fine you want to fight? Then we'll fight, outside

She used her powers and forced him outside and then she screamed her ear-piercing scream

RT: silly human, you can't defeat me

Jane: who said anything about being full human? I'm half alien who happened to build you and I know all of your weaknesses

RT: news flash, I don't have any weaknesses

With that he ran to a lake

Jane: ok he's a chicken then

Jane ran to the lake also

Jane: you wanted to fight, so lets fight

RT: I'm going to beat you

He used his lazer beamed eyes and almost got her but he missed and then Jane used her claws and it was a direct hit

RT: arg

Jane: now you're a pirate RT?

RT glared at her with green glowing eyes, Jane glared back with pink glowing eyes

They started fighting again and RT was very mad that he wasn't beating her but she wasn't beating him, it was a tie

RT: give up Jane, you're getting tired

Jane: nope, I'm just getting started

RT: you shouldn't have spied on me Jane

Jane: names Janelle

She did a tornado kick on him and he fell backwards

Jane: Jane's just for short

RT: how dare you?

Jane: how dare I what? Do this?

It looked like she was going to do another tornado kick but it ended up being a cyclone and she got him down again

RT: sooner or later you're going to get tired

Jane: not for a long time, the thing with my dad, he never let me give up... and guess what, I'm not going to give up on you so just shut up and fight Richard Thomas Oliver

RT: bring it on Jane Ann Oliver

They fought for an hour and Jane was showing a little fitigue

RT: I see it, you're getting tired... admit it

Jane: got a long way to go(thinking) I need to get his ear

RT did a karate move that got Jane down

RT: you give up? Or are you thirsty for more?

Jane: now you're Kevin from Home Alone? Stick to your own character

RT glared again

Jane: oh, and I don't give up that easily

She turned invisible and flew and then went back on the ground and ran her fastest and got behind RT before he knew what was going on and she grabbed his left ear and became visible again

RT: ok now what

Jane: this

She pinched his ear and made it so she could see the power down button and the remote... she grabbed the remote

Jane: now I'm in control

RT: what the?

Jane: every robot has an Achilles heel, yours happens to be on your left ear

RT closed his eyes in frustration and defeat

Jane: now let's go home and fix you up

He automatically began walking home

They got home

Jane: now to your room

He walked to his room and Jane followed

RT: what are you going to do?

Jane: take your shirt off

He did so

Jane opened his chest up and RT tried to hit her with his lazers but he couldn't because Jane made him close his eyes. While Jane was working on him she took out the lazers and reprogramed him to be nice and then she fixed his chest where only a few people can reprogram him because she created a password and security and stuff like that, she did the same thing to his ear and put back the controller

Jane: ok, welcome back RT

RT opened his eyes and he was stunned

RT: oh what did I do?

He sat on his bed and put his face in his hands

Jane: you were reprogramed? Do you remember everything?

RT: yes

Jane: well RT, it was not your fault, it was the villains' fault

RT: I am so sorry Jane

Jane: it's not your fault RT, and I knew it wasn't your fault from the moment I knew you were the green ranger

RT: how can anybody forgive me?

Jane: they will forgive you... trust me they will

RT: how in the world will Tommy forgive me?

Jane: don't forget RT, you have dad's memories, this happened to dad already

RT: yah but nobody was fossilized when he was evil

Jane: true, but still, he will forgive you, if we get him unfossilized

RT: I wish I knew how to do that

Jane: Haley said she will find a way

RT: I really made a mess of things

Jane: messes can be cleaned up

RT: here's my morpher... you probably want to put it in the Dino Cave and give it to somebody worthy

He handed it to her but Jane gave it right back

RT: what are you doing? I don't deserve it

Jane: with the Dino Gems, you don't choose the power, the power chooses you, you are the green power ranger RT and we will be honored if you would be the green Dino Thunder Power Ranger but on the good side

RT smiled

RT: you bet... has there ever been a team with 7 rangers on it?

Jane: no, but it could happen, now is there a way to stop Rebecca?

RT: she's under a spell

Jane: I figured as much. Is there a way to break it?

RT: get her morpher off and destroy it, that's the only way

Jane: well it'll be harder than destroying the Sword Of Darkness, but we can do it... I'm really glad you'r back to normal RT

RT: me too

They hug

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I like writing it... please keep reviewing **


	37. Chapter 37

The rest of the night Jane nursed her wounds

The next day at school

Kira: Jane you're ok! you're not hurt are you?

Jane: I'm fine and so is the Dino Cave

Kira: good

RT came up to them

RT: hey I put Tommy's lesson plans on the desk for the sub

Jane: ok thanks

Conner: What are you doing here? this is a no fight zone

RT: I come in peace

They looked at Jane

Jane: I reprogramed him

Ethan: how?

Jane: a lot of fighting, and determination

Conner: well we should all watch our backs, he can betray us

RT: no I can't

Conner: says the evil green ranger

Jane: Conner I'm about to slap you in a minute if you dont shut up

RT: I'm not evil anymore and I can't be reprogramed anymore unless Jane, Billy or Haley does it, so you can relax Conner

Conner: I still don't trust you

Jane: well you better start because he's the 7th ranger to our group

Conner: no he's not, I'm the boss when Dr. O's gone, I make the final decission, It's always been like that and always will be

Jane/RT: no it hasn't

Conner: what do you mean?

RT: Tommy was the leader when he was the white ranger

Jane: the pink ranger was the leader when Power Ranger's Time force was here and I think it's best for this team if RT is one of us

Conner: he's evil, dont you guys remember what he did to Dr.O?

RT: Conner I'm sorry I was reprogramed but I had no control. Elsa kidnapped me and reprogramed me to be evil

Conner: If you are good, you can get Dr. O back

RT: I wish I could but I can't, that was a one chance opportunity and then the power was destroyed, I don't know how to free Tommy... But I can try, in order to do that I need to get in the Dino Cave

Conner: you'll destroy it

RT: know what? Forget it, I won't be a power ranger

He took off his morpher and gave it to Jane

RT: here, give it to someone _everybody_ can trust

He walked out of the shcool and ran fast away

Rangers: Conner

Jane: now look what you done

Conner: good riddance

Jane: he's back to normal, I reprogramed him myself, he just wants to help

Conner: if he's not evil then why does he have speed?

Jane: because I gave it to him now I have to track him down

Trent: how?

Jane: with a tracer I put in him, it's hooked up to my locket, it's amazing what you can do with technology. Hopefully we'll be back before school starts

She left but Kira ran up to her

Jane: what?

Kira: maybe he wants to be alone for a while

Jane thought for a moment

Jane: you're right, I'll find him after school

Kira: what about karate?

Jane: fine, after Karate

They went back inside and went to class and Jane was mad at Conner and she wasn't talking to him

After school and Karate Jane looked for RT and he wasn't in Reefside

Jane: stupid Conner, why can't he just trust people? Oh where could RT be?

Jane thought for a minute and checked her locket

Jane: in the country? Oh duh, the cabin

Jane made sure nobody was watching and she went invisible and flew to the cabin ( Tommy inherited it from his uncle) and a half hour later she found RT sulking by the lake. She flew down next to him and scared him

Jane: hi RT

RT jumped

Jane: sorry

RT: how'd you find me?

Jane: well you're exactly like dad and he likes to come here when he's feeling down, it's a really good place to think

RT: yah, it's pretty out here

Jane: yep, dad and I come out here every summer, grandma and grandpa come out sometimes too

RT: what about

Jane: he gave dad the cabin, he got to old to take care of it

RT: oh

He looked at the lake again

Jane: I brought your homework

RT: thanks but I'm not going back

Jane: WHAT?

RT: I'm not going back... nobody but you trusts me

Jane: RT you have to go back

RT: why

Jane: because you're my brother

RT: Jane I'm a robot that you built I just have Tommy's memories

Jane: well I think of you as a brother and I want you on our team

RT: in order for that to happen, the vote must be unanimus and Conner _clearly_ doesn't want me on the team

Jane: please RT come back with me

RT: no... and don't do the ear thing, because I'll just leave again

Jane stood up defeated and began to walk away. But then she stopped and thought for a minute and turned around and she looked mad

Jane: RICHARD THOMAS OLIVER YOU ARE COMMING HOME WITH ME RIGHT NOW!

RT: WHAT!

Jane: I'm your boss, I created you and I want you home, now come on

RT: Jane stop, you don't understand what I'm going through

Jane: you're mad that Conner doesn't trust you, he didn't trust me either after I turned good, but he got over it, and he will get over it again just give him time, now come on

RT: Jane

Jane: NOW!

RT: I've never seen you like this, just calm down

Jane: don't tell me to calm down, I have the right to be mad. Now are you coming?

RT: do I have a choice?

Jane: yah you come on your own, or by force

He looked at her and then looked defeated

RT: I'm coming

He got up and looked sad. They ran back together in silence and when they got home RT stormed in his room and slamed the door

Jane:(thinking) I really didn't like how that turned out

She left him alone for an hour and then she knocked on his bedroom door

RT: what now?

Jane: can I come in? We need to talk

There was a pause

RT:(thinking) what does she want to talk about?

RT: come in

She came in and sat next to him on the bed

There was a pause

Jane: RT look, I'm sorry for what I said

He didn't answer

Jane: I really am RT... Everything that has happened is really stressful and what you said about not coming back... it really scared me and hurt me. I don't want you to leave, you're like a big brother to me and like a son to dad

RT: he's never said that

Jane: well its hard for both of you to express your feelings but I read him

RT: you use that power too much for your own good

Jane: I know, a lot of times it just slips

It got quiet again

Jane: will you please stay?

RT: (mad like) I have to, I'm your robot, I have to obey you

Jane: NO! I want you to stay because you're my brother

RT:(mad like) you just happened to create me

Jane: (kind of mad and kind of desparate all at once) FORGET ABOUT HOW YOU WERE CREATED! **yes** I created you, **yes** you're a robot and they usually obey their creaters, but you're different and I'm different, I want you to be like a regular teenaged 17 year old guy and I want to be your sister, not your boss, I just want to be a family

She began to cry and she ran out of the room

RT sat there in silence

RT: what's wrong with you RT? You're pushing her away when she wants you to be part of her family and not a servant. Oh what am I to do? She thinks of me as a brother? I didn't know that, it sounds pretty cool in a wierd and complicated way... oh well... well then I'll be her brother... having a family isn't so bad

He went downstairs and saw Jane sitting on the couch crying. He walked up behind her and embraced her

RT: ok Jane, I'll be your brother

Jane smiled and got up and hugged RT back

Jane: then you're going to need to be in the family business

She hands him the morpher

Jane: Conner will turn around

RT smiled

**How's the story so far? If you like it please review and if you don't... still please review **


	38. Chapter 38

The next day at school Jane went up to Conner

Jane: he's one of us, just get over it

Conner: fine, but I'm still going to be cautious

Jane: fine, be as cautious as you like, but he's still on the team

She walked to class

Rebecca: RT where have you been? Mesagog is getting mad

RT: I'm not evil anymore Rebecca

Rebecca : you're on their side now? How dare you betray Mesagog

She slapped him

Jane: Hey, this is a no fight zone Rebecca

Rebecca : I don't follow your dad's stupid rules

Jane: it's also Mesagog's rule, he wants his evil rangers to have an education and that can't happen if you're expelled

Rebecca: fine, but after school, you guys are going to get it

She walked away

RT: it won't be as bad as before. I'm one of the good guys

Jane: yah and we can really use the help

They went to their next class

After school their was a battle

Ethan: can't they wait until after school activities are over?

Trent: they're evil Ethan

Ethan : guess that's a no then

Conner: Ready

Rangers: Ready... DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

Elsa: ah Rangers, so nice of you to join us... RT you're a fool for joining them

Kira: no, he did the smart thing

They start to fight and this battle was hard, the monster was one of the worst they ever fought, it produced earthquakes when it walked

Elsa: ha! we're finally going to beat the Power Rangers

Every time the monster walked, the rangers fell and buildings weren't looking too good

Trent: what are we going to do?

RT: we can't have the monster get big, who knows what will happen

Jane: they always go big when they're destroyed

Conner: Haley do you have any ideas?

Haley: use the Z Rex Blaster

Conner: If we kill it, it will go big and it will destroy California

Haley: so don't have it walk then

Kira: how are we going to do that?

Haley: with two Megazords

Conner: we only have one

Haley: we have two... Combine the dragonzord with the raptorzord and combine that with Tommy's Bracio zord

Conner: that long neck is a zord? I thought it just carried our zords

Jane: it's a zord, we just never needed it until now

Trent: are you sure it will work?

RT: never hurts to try

Ethan: let's do it

Rangers: Z Rex Blaster

They shot the monster and destroyed it but it grew

RT: Bracio

The Bracio Zord came out and so did the Zords, RT and Jane got their Daggers/Flutes out and played the tune to get their zords and then they played the tune to combine the zords together

Conner: all right lets do it

RT: lets go Jane

The rangers got in their Megazords and surrounded the monster

Monster: this isn't going to stop me

The rangers used the Megazords' most powerful weapons but the monster hit them and blocked himself from the attack and he stomped his foot down and a big earthquake happened and made the Megazords very wobbly and they almost fell

Kira: this is getting bad

Jane: Haley what should we do? Haley are you their? Haley

RT: Haley

No answer

RT: what about an Ultra Megazord? We put everything together, that always worked in the past

Jane: yes let's do that

Conner: this isn't the past, this is the present

Jane: we tried everything else. What do we have to lose?

Conner: our lives

Ethan: Conner lets just try it... it sounds more powerful

Conner: fine

The Megazords came together and formed the Ultra Megazord and they fired their most powerful weapon at the monster and at the same time the monster jumpd and landed on the ground with such a force that the Ultra Megazord fell and the rangers fell out and lots of dibree from tall buildings and poles fell down and a bunch of that dibree was going to land on Conner and kill him, it would have killed him but RT pushed him out of the way just in time and saved him but he sacrificed himself. The monster was destroyed

Conner: oh my god, he saved my life

Jane went to the dibree and used her powers to get the stuff off of RT

Jane: RT are you ok?

When she got everything off of him that she possibly could, she screamed. In three places there were poles stuck in him, in his stomach, chest and head. His arms and legs were crushed into nothing but metal

Conner: oh my god! he saved my life, he sacrificed himself to save me

Jane: OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

Trent: can he be fixed?

Jane: I don't know, if the lab isn't ruined maybe. OH MY GOD! DAD AND HALEY!

Conner: lets go

With a lot of work they got the poles out of RT and helped Jane carry him and they moved as fast as possible to the Dino Cave

Kira: Haley are you ok?

No answer

Jane: Haley

Still no answer

Rangers: HALEY

Haley: I'm down here, I'm fine but I'm stuck

Conner: don't move, we're coming

They put RT down in a safe area and ran into the cave and tried the electricity. It wasn't working

Rangers: activating Bright Eyes (flashlights on their helmets, Tommy created that idea from Aisha's costume when the had to find Ivan Oozes goons)

Ethan: there she is

The Rangers dug her out

Conner: are you ok?

Haley: I'm fine, what about you?

Kira: we are but...

Conner: RT saved me but he sacrificed himself

There was a pause

Jane: where's dad?

Haley: OH MY GOD! TOMMY!

Jane ran to where Tommy was supposed to be but he wasn't their

Jane: oh no, DAD!

She began to cry

Tommy: I'm right here

Jane: dad

She saw him, ran to him and hugged him and wouldn't let go

Rangers: Dr. O you're ok!

Tommy: yes I'm fine

Ethan: how did you get out of their?

Tommy: the earthquake cracked the fossil and the crack was large enough that I gained consciousness and escaped it, just in time too, because another earthquake came and shattered the fossil

Jane: OH MY GOD!

She thought of what could have happened and almost fainted but Tommy held on to her

Tommy: it's ok Jane

He hugged her again

Jane: I'm glad you're ok

Haley: we should go outside, it's dangerous in here

Tommy: good idea... Jane you're going to have to let go

She let go but she didn't move away from him. They headed out of the cave and Tommy saw RT laying there

Tommy: what happened?

Jane: RT's good now and he sacrificed himself to save Conner. I need to fix him but there is no power

Tommy: we'll fix him, he'll be safe in here, but we should get outside, we cannot be fixed

They went outside and powered down... all except Tommy

Tommy : that's not good... POWER DOWN

Nothing happened

Tommy: I think we have a problem

**I hope you like the story so far... please keep reviewing**


	39. Chapter 39

It took about a week for the power to turn back on and a month to clean up the Dino Cave and get everything working again, Tommy did most of the work because he couldn't go out since he was stuck in his suit... he couldn't even go upstairs to his home. He had Jane bring down a portable bed and a bunch of nessissary items. Jane spent as much time as possible down in the lab, same with Haley. They were trying to find a way to get Tommy out of his suit and fix RT. It was easier to fix RT then trying to get Tommy out of the suit, but it was still very tough since a lot of the stuff was destroyed. Jane got RT's body fixed but he still needed a robobrain which is a microchip that goes in his head that has memories of everything

Tommy: what happened to his old one?

Jane: destroyed

Tommy: how much does the new one cost?

Jane: well the one that gives him his other memories costs about $20,000

Tommy: bring me my check book

Jane smiled, ran upstairs, got his checkbook, ran back down stairs and Tommy filled out the blank check

Tommy: go get RT's brain... just write in how much it costs

Jane: thank you dad

Haley: how are you going to get to Washington?

Jane: how I did last time but with Billy... fly

Haley: without being seen?

Jane turned invisible

Haley: ah... will they let a 13 year old in?

Tommy: they know about us, they'll let her in

Haley: they know about us

Tommy: its a new law for power rangers

Haley: I see

Jane: see you guys in a bit

She left and headed towards Washington and to Robot Parts Headquarters

Guard: can I help you?

Jane: I'm here to buy a microchip for my robotic brother

Guard: I'm sorry young lady but an adult needs to be with you, this is a very expensive responsibility

Jane: look, I know what I'm doing, I built this robot but his other microchip was destroyed during the last earthquake... do you know the identities of the current power rangers?

Guard: that's for government officials only

Jane: yes or no?

Guard: yes I do, but I'm not telling you who they are

Jane: yah well, I already know the identities

Guard: how?

Jane: I'm Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver

Guard: you are? Prove it

Jane showed him her ID and he scanned it and then she showed him her morpher

Guard: beg your pardon miss, I didn't know, yes you can go in

Jane: thank you

She walked in and found what she was looking for

Employee: you're not aloud in here without an adult and ID

Jane: I'm Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver, I told the guard who I was

Employee: oh princess Janelle, I didn't know

Jane: don't call me princess... I would like that microchip, the one that gives the memories to robots the robot already expirenced also ones that we want it to have

Employee: yes, right away Janelle

Jane: please, just call me Jane

Employee: here you go

Jane: how much is it?

Employee: for you... $10,000

Jane: are you sure?

Employee: you're a princess and power ranger, you help save the world on a daily basis

Jane wrote out the check

Jane: thank you

She went back to Reefside and got back to the Dino Cave

Tommy: you're back, good

Haley: I can't believe they let you in

Jane: they know the identities of the power rangers and all the aliens, and I'm very known since I'm royalty now lets get RT working

About two hours later RT woke up with all his memories

RT: is everybody ok?

Jane: we're fine

Tommy: welcome back RT

RT's eyes went wide

RT: I am so sorry Tommy

Tommy: I know you are

RT: I'll understand if you'll never forgive me, I don't even forgive myself

Tommy: RT I do forgive you

RT: you probably want me out of here, I'll just be on my way

Tommy: RT LISTEN TO ME!

RT: what

Tommy: I forgive you, I know what you did isn't your fault and I want you to stay and be a part of our family and out team

RT: really?

Tommy: really

Jane: I told you he wants you to be his son

Tommy: it's still really strange, but we'll look past that

RT: you want me to be your son?

Tommy: didn't she just say that? yes, I want you to be my son

RT smiled

RT: now the family is official

Jane: wow the family just got wierder

Tommy: how is it wierder?

Jane: you're kidding right?

Tommy: what?

Jane: just think about it

He did

Tommy: wow she's right, this family did get a lot wierder

All four of them laughed once they all knew what was going on and then they hugged

Haley: ok, now we just need to figure out how to get you out of your suit

Tommy: easier said than done

Jane: well Haley, RT, let's get started

Tommy: what about me?

The three of them looked at him

Haley: you just sit over there

RT: let the rocket scientists handle it

Tommy: RT you're exactly like me

RT: but I'm a robot

Jane: which are super smart no matter who's memories they have

The trio laughed

Tommy: it's still scary that my daughter's smarter than I am

Jane: blame my alien herritage

The trio got to work for the rest of the day and Conner Kira, Ethan and Trent came over

Conner: RT you're ok

RT was silent

Conner: I am so sorry that I doubted you, I owe you my life

Trent:(whispered to Ethan) you got the video camara?

Ethan: no

Jane: I do

Kira: ah, a new tradition, everytime Conner appologiases or gets sappy, we tape it

RT: It's cool man

Conner: after the way I talked to you and everything, you sacrificed yourself for my life

RT: Conner it's all right, as long as you guys are ok then everything is fine

Conner: I just couldn't believe it

RT: I'd do anything for my friends

Jane: ok, hug already and lets get dad out of his costume shall we

guys: hug?

Conner: guys don't hug other guys

Trent: yah that's just wierd

Jane: fine then do a secret handshake or something and lets help dad get out of his suit

RT and Conner did a secret handshake or whatever and they got to work

Conner: what do you need us to do?

Haley: we don't need you guys, we mostly need RT

Conner: oh I see

Jane: don't take it personaly Conner, but you're just not a rocket scientist

Ethan: and RT is?

RT/Jane: yes

RT: I'm a robot

Jane: and he's programed to be one

RT: I am?

Jane: you are

RT: tight

Conner: so we don't need to be here right now?

Tommy: Conner, Ethan, your punishment is not over yet

Conner: come on Dr. O it's been almost two months

Tommy: I was locked out of the room with only boxers on

Jane stiffled a laugh

Kira: oh no don't remind me

She headed out the cave entrance

Trent: and Ethan you poured water on Conner while Dr. O was in the room

Ethan: that was so sweet

Tommy: so you get to clean the zords again

Ethan: but the dragon zord is huge

Conner: and the bracio zord is even bigger than that

Tommy: well then you guys better get started

Trent: what about Kira and I?

Tommy: I want you guys to practice your karate with Jane

Jane: but I'm trying to figure out how to

Tommy: we don't need three rocket scientists to figure it out

Trent: oh come on Dr. O why Jane? I'm going to get my butt kicked

Tommy: it's either Jane or RT... Jane's easier though

Trent: really

Jane: I hate to admit it but yes, RT is the only 17 year old I cannot beat... in this time that is

Tommy/RT: been taking karate since I was three

Trent: ok I'll take Jane

Jane: don't worry, I'll go easy on you guys

they went out of the cave

Kira: is it safe to go back in now?

Trent: we're supposed to train

Kira: why can't RT come out?

Jane: he's trying to find a way to get dad out of the suit... I'm easier to beat then he is

Kira: really

Jane: yah

Trent: ok

Kira: ok

They practiced for an hour and a half and then there was an exlosion coming from inside the cave so they ran back inside

Jane: is everybody ok

Everybody: we're ok

Trent: what happened?

RT: we tried something on Tommy and it exploded

Jane: dad where are you?

Tommy: what do you mean? I'm right here

He waved his hand

Everybody: where?

Haley: that can't be good

Tommy: what do you mean?

Jane: dad, pick something up

He did

RT: yep, definatly not good

Conner: wow, Dr. O's invisible

Tommy: Oh great

Ethan: now there is such a thing as the invisible man

Trent: this really isn't the time for jokes Ethan

Haley: ok, our problem just worsened

The rest of the night, nobody could think of what to do


	40. Chapter 40

**Warning: this chapter may be a little wierd for the guys... don't hurt me**

Tommy has been invisible for a week and no progress has been made... nobody knows what to do and it was stressing Jane out on the inside, she is strong on the outside but she cries at night and only White Tiger hears her

One day Jane was in her room and so was Tommy but she didn't know it

Jane: I really want to let it all out at once... I'm so stressed I don't know what to do

White Tiger: what are you stressed about?

Jane: are you kidding? Evil pink Ranger Rebecca for one thing, I can't figure out how to beat her, dad's invisible and we can't find a way to make him visible, stuff just keeps on building up from the very begining of me becoming a ranger

White Tiger: I thought you wanted to be a ranger

Jane: I like being a ranger, but bad things keep happening frequently I just want to scream my loudest but I can't not until a battle which by it's self is very stressing

White Tiger: have you talked to your dad about it?

Jane: No... I don't want to... he has too much going on also... and I'll just sound like I'm complaining and he might make me stop being a ranger

White Tiger: why do you say that?

Jane: I don't know

White Tiger: is anything else bothering you?

Jane was quiet

White Tiger: well?

Jane: I don't know who to talk to about this

White Tiger: about what?

Jane: I just don't like talking about it, expecially to a guy

White Tiger: why, what's wrong?

Jane: puberty

Tommy:(thinking) oh great... what am I going to do?

Jane heard his thought

Jane: dad you in here?

Tommy: yes

Jane: OH MY GOD!

Tommy: calm down Jane

White Tiger: I better let you two talk

He left

Jane: what are you doing in here? Are you spying on me?

Tommy: of course not, I was picking out a book, it's kind of boring being couped up in here for this long of time, Jane why couldn't you come talk to me

Jane: too much is going on right now for everybody

Tommy came and sat down beside her

Tommy: what ever it is, you can tell me

Jane: no I can't

Tommy: yes you can

Jane: sorry dad but not this time

Tommy: you're turning into a young lady and starting puberty and you feel uncomfortable talking to me is that right?

Jane: wow you're good

Tommy: I'll get Haley

Jane: ok

Tommy left and got Haley

Haley came in the room

Haley: hi Jane

Jane: hi

Haley: so your dad says that you're starting puberty

Jane: yah, this is a very embarressing subject and it was very embarressing the way that he found out

Haley: I know, but all girls go through it, listen if you need any advice in this department you know I'm here for you

Jane: thanks Haley

Haley: have you started your monthly yet?

Jane: yes, I borrowed a few tampons from Kira

Haley: thats good... you want to go shopping?

Jane: yah that would be great

Haley: ok lets go, we should also get you some real bras instead of trainer bras

Jane: I'm really glad you're here Haley

Haley smiled

They left and went shopping and came back a few hours later

RT: where've you been?

Girls: shopping

RT: for 4 hours?

Haley: if you haven't noticed RT, girls like to shop and we can take forever

RT: actually I know that... Kimberly used to take forever shopping

Tommy: tell me about it... she loves to clothes shop

RT: and the guys have to hold the bags

Jane: we should have taken RT along with us

Jane smiled evily

RT: ha ha very funny... so what all did you get?

Tommy: just nessessities for Jane RT nothing special... It took you guys 4 hours to get that?

Haley: Tommy your daugther is turning into a young woman, she should dress and look the part

Jane: I got a bunch of new clothes and makeup

Guys: makeup?

Tommy: oh boy she's turning into Kimberly

Haley: and new shoes and perfume... and a purse

Tommy: ok you can stop now, now I really feel old. My baby's all grown up

Haley: she should have gotten all these things a year ago when she was 12, she's almost 14

Tommy: don't remind me

Jane: I'm going to put this stuff in my room... thank you Haley you're the best

Haley: you're welcome

Jane hugged her and left

Tommy: ok how much do I owe you?

Haley: nothing

Tommy: come on

Haley: nothing, she spent her own money, I offered to pay for it but she said no

Tommy: wow she is growing up... thank you Haley for what you did

Haley: you're welcome

Tommy: now hopefully some of her stress will go away

Haley: she has more stress?

White Tiger: she cries at night because everything's so stressful

Haley: I think it's mostly puberty. The stress of being a teenage girl

White Tiger: break downs?

Haley: oh yah, expecialy at 13, you just began being a teenager and stuff happens to your body

White Tiger: she said the evil pink ranger is stressful

Tommy: and me turning invisible

Haley: well they are stressful but it's mostly purberty

RT: ok can we have a different conversation now please?

Tommy: gladly... still Haley, thank you

Haley: you're welcome

**I hope you like the story so far, even if this chapter was wierd... please review**


	41. Chapter 41

A week after that embarressing day. Tommy made it a rule that everybody should express themselves with anything that's bothering them, he doesn't want anybody on the ranger team stressed out. RT, Jane, Conner and Ethan thought it was a funny idea and Trent and Kira thought it was a good idea. They still couldn't find a way to get Tommy visible again

One day Haley found a way

Haley: I've got it

Tommy: what

Haley: I know how to make you visible

Tommy: are you sure it will work?

Haley: yes I tested it

RT: ok lets do it

Tommy: I'm ready

Kira: this will be so cool

Haley: ok Tommy lay down on the table and just relax

Tommy: ok

He layed on the table and Haley put patches on him

Haley: just relax

Kira: this is so exciting

Jane: I can't wait

Haley: ok Tommy you ready to be visible?

Tommy: oh yah

Haley: here it goes

She pushed down a switch and there was a buzzing sound

Jane: is it supposed to do that?

Haley: yes, it's working

It was buzzing louder

Jane: Haley

Haley: it's fine, it's supposed to do that, it's going to get louder in a moment

It got louder

Conner: I see him

Ethan: it's working

all of a sudden there were a lot of sparks

Haley: that's not supposed to happen

Jane: DAD

she runs to him and tries to get the patches off but she is shocked and thrown backwards

Kira: Dr. O

Jane: DAD

Haley turns off the machine

Tommy is visible but he isn't waking up

Jane: dad wake up...wake up... wake up... oh my god he isn't waking up

RT: I'll call 911

RT ran upstairs and called 911

Jane: come on dad wake up

She was in tears

5 minutes later the ambulance came and took Tommy to the ER and the rest of the group got to the hospital really fast

RT: he's going to be fine Jane... he's going to be fine

He was embracing her the whole way

Kira: he's going to make it... he has to

Conner: he'll make it... worst things have happened to him right?

Ethan: he's Dr. O the legendary power ranger... he'll get through this

They made it to the hospital and asked where Tommy was and they were told that he's still in the ER

Jane: oh my gosh

RT: he's going to be fine Jane

Jane: I can't lose him too. I can't

RT: you won't lose him, he'll be fine

After about 2 hours of waiting they could finally go in and see him.The group went in and Tommy was on life support and he wasn't awake and Jane was freaking out

Jane: dad please wake up... please dad wake up

All of a sudden a monster appeared

RT: Time to get to work

Jane: no I'm not going to leave him

Haley: Jane go... I'll watch him

Trent: come on Jane

Haley: he'll be fine Jane

They left

Conner: Ready

Rangers: Ready...DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

Elsa: ah rangers. so good of you to join us

EPR: hi RT

RT: hi Rebecca

Jane: you guys are going to get it

Zeltrax: It's you who's going to get it

Kira: no its you... right now our little pink ranger is pissed

Jane: EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT!

Jane went after Rebecca and this time Jane was winning

Rebecca: what the heck?

Jane: you used to be my best friend... now you're an evil bastard

Rebecca: what has gotten into you Jane?

Jane: everything is Mesagog's fault... EVERYTHING and a lot of it is your fault Rebecca

She fought even harder and she fought so hard that she got the morpher off

Jane: now to destroy this thing

Rebecca: no

Jane destroyed it and Rebecca screamed

Elsa: how dare you

Jane: Rebecca are you ok?

Rebecca: my head hurts... what happened?

Jane: you don't remember?

Rebecca: it's all fuzzy

Jane: it's better if you don't remember... you should get out of here Rebecca

Rebecca: I'm sorry Jane

Jane: talk later, get out of here now

She ran away

Elsa: my master is going to be mad pink ranger

Jane: I really don't give a crap what he's going to be like

She fought Elsa while the rest fought the taranadrones and the monster

After about 15 minutes of fighting

Elsa: my master wants us to leave... come on Jumbo

The monster called Jumbo left

Conner: lets get back to the hospital

They left

Jane: how's he doing?

Haley: the same

Jane: come on dad wake up

Tommy was fighting himself in his mind, he was fighting the red ranger, then the white ranger and then the green ranger

Jane read his mind, not knowing what she would find, she got inside his mind and fainted in the real world in the process

Tommy: Jane what are you doing here?

Jane: DAD

She ran and hugged him

Tommy: what are you doing here?

Jane: where is here exactly?

Tommy: this is why you shouldn't use your mind reading power

Jane: you haven't answered my question. Where is here exactly?

Tommy: I don't know... I'm thinking that I'm supposed to fight my ranger colors for some reason... you need to get out of here

Jane: I don't know how, I just read your mind to see if you were alive and I ended up here

Tommy: I already fought the red guy and the white guy now I'm just waiting for the green guy

Jane's eyes were wide

Jane: good or evil

Tommy: I don't know... come on

They walked for a while and the scenery turned to green

Tommy: we're getting close to the green ranger... you need to get out of here Jane

Jane: I don't know how

Tommy: you never delt with this green ranger

Jane: maybe it's not the evil one

Tommy: I don't know, but you must get out of here

Jane: so do you, I don't know how to get out of here

Tommy: ok Jane, just be careful

They walked for 5 minutes later and then a dagger was thrown and was stuck in a tree

Tommy: I was wondering when I was going to meet you

Green Ranger: what is she doing here?

Tommy: I don't know

Green Ranger: she isn't supposed to be here

Tommy: we know that

Jane: I'll stay out of the way

Green Ranger: you know what can happen

Jane's eyes widend

Tommy: that's not going to happen

Jane got out of the way and the two Tommy's fought and Dr. O Tommy won

Green ranger: congradulations Tommy

Tommy: do you guys want to tell me what this is all about?

The other colors came out

White Ranger: we wanted to know if you were qualified to be the black Dino Thunder Ranger

Jane: did he pass

Red Ranger: he passed

The rangers held a piece of Tommy's Dino Gem and gave Tommy the pieces

Tommy: Ok next question, why is Jane here? I don't think she should have watched all of this

Pink Ranger came out

Pink Ranger: now it's your turn Jane... are you qualified to be the pink Dino Thunder power ranger ?

Jane: I am... I've been doing it for quite some time now

Rangers: things are going to get harder in the future for all of you... we want to make sure you guys are ready

Jane: I am ready for whatever comes my way

Tommy: me too

Pink Ranger: prove it

Jane and the pink ranger fought and the battle went on for a half hour and Jane finally beat the Pink Ranger

Pink Ranger: congradulations Jane, you are ready for whatever comes your way

Jane: how do we get out of here?

Red Ranger: close your eyes and click your heals three times

White Ranger: and say there's no place like home, there's no place like home

Tommy: you serious?

Green Ranger: no... just close your eyes and think of home

Pink Ranger: and you'll be home

The olivers closed their eyes and thought of home and the next thing they knew they were in the hospital with IVs in them and life support

Haley: you're alive!

Haley gave Tommy and Jane hugs

Tommy: where is everybody?

Haley: fighting the Jumbo monster

Jane: that guy is hard

Tommy: you ready Jane?

Jane: ready

Olivers: DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

they went to the monster and helped the other rangers

Kira: you're ok

Tommy: yes Kira, we're fine

Conner: lets put our weapons together and beat this guy

Rangers: Z REX BLASTER

Jumbo: oh no

Conner: FIRE

The monster exploded and then it grew

Tommy: Bracio

RT and Jane got their daggers out and played the tune and all the zords came out and they put them together to form two megazords

Jumbo: this will be interesting

Jumbo fought the two mega zords and he was winning

Conner: lets put them together

Rangers: right

They put the two megazords together and formed the Ultra Megazord and they did the most powerful weapon the Ultra Megazord had and killed Jumbo


	42. Chapter 42

After the monster has been defeated and they were still in the Ultra Megazord

RT: go go power rangers, go go power rangers, go go power rangers, Dino Thunder Power Rangers

Jane: hey that's my line

RT: I know, I just wanted to say it

Jane: fine... you guys shall we

She looked at them

Conner: let's sing it

RT: sing what?

Rangers: Dino Thunder power ranger song

RT: I just did

Rangers: not even close

RT: so hows it go?

Jane smiled

Jane: There's a Light in the Distance

Tommy:See them Coming Closer

Conner: With the Force of Ages

Trent: Of Centuries Gone By

Kira: Protectors of the Right

Ethan: Defenders Sworn to Fight

Rangers: Dino Rangers Roar! Power Rangers Score! Save us from these evil forces (Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)

Jane: Victory is Ours Forever More

Tommy: Protectors of the Right

Conner: Defenders Sworn to Fight

Rangers: Dino Rangers Roar! Power Rangers Score! Save us from these evil forces (Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)

Trent: Dino Rangers Win!

Kira: Power From Within!

Rangers: Victory is Ours Forever More (Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)

RT: I don't know that one... its a lot better than the old one

Tommy: theres more too it then go go power rangers yes but I still like the old one

Conner: that's because you are old

Tommy: hey watch it Conner

Rangers: power down

Tommy: It's good to power down, be visible and alive

They got back to the Dino Cave

RT: so how does that song go?

Jane: repeat after me...There's a Light in the Distance

RT: There's a light in the Distance

Jane: See them Coming Closer

RT: See them coming closer

Jane: With the Force of Ages

RT: With the Force of Ages

Jane: Of Centuries Gone By

RT: Of Centuries Gone By

Jane: Protectors of the Right

RT: Protectors of the Right... Defenders Sworn to Fight?

Jane: yes

Kira: Dino Rangers Roar! Power Rangers Score!

RT: Save us from these evil forces?

Girls: (Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)

RT: what?

Kira: you said it right, we were saying the next line

RT: oh

Jane: so what's the next line?

RT: ah...Victory is Ours Forever More?

Jane: yes

Kira:Protectors of the Right

RT: Protectors of the Right ...Defenders Sworn to Fight

Jane: very good

Kira:(Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)

Jane: now here comes the fun part

Kira: Dino Rangers Roar!

RT: Dino Rangers Roar!

Jane: Power Rangers Score!

RT:Power Rangers Score!

Kira: Save us from these evil forces

RT: Save us from these evil forces...(Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)?

Jane: very good now the last verse

RT: ok... Dino Rangers Win!

Jane: yes

RT: Power From Within!

Kira: good

RT: Victory is Ours Forever More!

Girls: (Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)

Kira: you did it RT

Jane: now can you sing it with us

RT: yes

Jane: ok lets have an audience

Kira: you sure he's ready?

Jane: he's ready

she got all the guys and Haley

Tommy: whats this about

Jane: we were practicing the song with RT and we want to show you what he learned

Kira: her idea not mine

Conner: ok this will be interesting

Jane: ok don't laugh if he messes up he just heard it twice

RT: why do we have to have an audience?

Jane: oh come on it will be fun

Tommy: I thought you got stage fright Jane

Jane: well that was when I was in third grade with about 100 people, this is just 5 people... it'll be easy

Kira: ok lets start singing

Trio: There's a Light in the Distance, See them Coming Closer, With the Force of Ages, Of Centuries Gone By,Protectors of the Right Defenders Sworn to Fight! Dino Rangers Roar! Power Rangers Score! Save us from these evil forces (Power Rangers Dino Thunder!) Victory is Ours Forever More!

Protectors of the Right, Defenders Sworn to Fight! Dino Rangers Roar! Power Rangers Score! Save us from these evil forces!(Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)

Dino Rangers Win! Power From Within! Victory is Ours Forever More

audience: yay

Ethan: should have had a video camara

Tommy: it's taped

Ethan: how

Tommy: there's video camaras in the walls... I thought you knew that

Trent: I knew that... he told us that a while back ago Ethan

Ethan: oh yah

RT: so how'd we do?

Tommy: it... you did pretty good

Haley: that was real nice

Trent: a perfect way to end a day

Conner: I think so too... but you wont get me up their singing that

Kira and Jane looked at eachother and had an evil grin on their faces

Conner: oh no dont even think about it

Kira: come on Conner... we want to hear your beautiful voice

Conner: no, singing is your thing, sports is my thing

RT: come on Conner, I did it and I hate singing

Conner: no

Haley: I'll sing with you guys

Ethan: go for it Conner

Conner: why don't you Ethan

Trent: I'll sing

Conner: why are we singing power ranger songs anyway?

Jane: I dont know, but it's kind of fun

Tommy: hey lets sing all the power ranger songs we know

Conner: oh come on

Tommy: it'll be fun... lets start off with Dino Thunder

Conner: we already heard that one... twice

Tommy: we all didn't sing it though

Conner: you've got to be kidding

Tommy: Conner

Conner: all right

All: There's a Light in the Distance, See them Coming Closer, With the Force of Ages, Of Centuries Gone By,Protectors of the Right Defenders Sworn to Fight! Dino Rangers Roar! Power Rangers Score! Save us from these evil forces (Power Rangers Dino Thunder!) Victory is Ours Forever More!

Protectors of the Right, Defenders Sworn to Fight! Dino Rangers Roar! Power Rangers Score! Save us from these evil forces!(Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)

Dino Rangers Win! Power From Within! Victory is Ours Forever More

Tommy: that was fun... ok now the Ninja Storm Power Ranger song

All: Go, Power Rangers Go, Ninja Storm Let's Go!

The Call is On Their Force is Getting Strong They'll Have to Brave the Weather Ninja Storm, Stand Together

The Storm will Grow The Waters Flow Power Ranger Ninjas, Go Power Rangers, Ninja Storm is Growing It's Growing!

It's Growing!

Go, Power Rangers go, Ninja Storm, Let's Go! The Speed of the Wind (Let's Go!) And Strength like Thunder (Let's Go!)

Go, Power Rangers, Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!) Power Rangers, Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!) Power Rangers, Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!) Power Rangers, Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)

Tommy: that was fun... now Wild Force

All: Wild Force Power Rangers We'll Defend What's Right Forever Wild Force Power Rangers We'll Protect this World Together

(Wild Force)(Wild Force)

Power Rangers Flying Highter (Go!) Wild Force Running Faster (Wild Force!) Power Rangers Stick Together (Go!) We will save the world (Wild Force Access!)

Wild Force Power Rangers We'll Defend What's Right Forever Wild Force Power Rangers We'll Protect this World Together

Wild Force Power Rangers We'll Protect this World Together

Wild...Force Wild Force!

Conner: how do you guys know all of these?

Tommy: Jane used to play them all the time

Ethan: what's next?

Tommy: after wild force then it's Time Force

Jane: how come we're singing the songs backwards

Tommy: I dont know... it just sounds fun

Jane: ok

All: Racing to another time Chrono Morphers are on-line Timeless Wonders Fire and Thunder Off to Save the World

Go, go Time Force (Time, time, time for) Power Rangers Time Force (Time, time, time for) Power Rangers Time Force

(Time, time, time for) Power Rangers Time Force Time Force, Time Force

(Time, time, time for) Power Rangers Time Force (Time, time, time for) Power Rangers Time Force Time Force, Time Force

Power Rangers GO!

Tommy: next it's Lightspeed Rescue

All: Power Rangers Light...speed, Lightspeed Rescue!

The Signal is Calling Our Planet is Falling The Danger Will Test You Better Make it Lightspeed Rescue

Power Rangers Lightspeed (Rescue) Power Rangers Lightspeed (Rescue) Power Rangers Lightspeed (Rescue)

Light...speed, GO!

Powers on its Way Rangers Save the Day

Power Rangers Lightspeed (Rescue) Power Rangers Lightspeed (Rescue) Power Rangers Lightspeed (Rescue)

Power Rangers Lightspeed (Rescue) Light...speed GO!

RT: wow all of these songs are better than Mighty Morphin

Tommy: no they're just longer... next is

Jane: Lost Galaxy

All: Power Rangers...(Lost) (Lost) Galaxy!

Far, far away Deep in Space To a Galaxy You'll go

Power Rangers, go Power Rangers, go Power Rangers, go

There Lies a Key To the Answer and the Powers You Will Know

Power Rangers, go Power Rangers, go Power Rangers, go

(Ah-ah) Rangers Turn on the Power Power Rangers (Lost) Lost Galaxy Turn on the Power Power Rangers (Lost) Lost Galaxy

Turn on the Power Power Rangers (Lost) Lost Galaxy GO!

Power Rangers (Lost) (Lost) Galaxy!

RT: pretty interesting songs and it's funny that you guys know all of them

Conner: I know, sad isnt it

Kira: ok next one is Power Rangers in Space

Tommy: that's a good one I think it's easier than a lot of them

All: 5...4...3...2...1 Rangers in Space!

Blast controls to outer space, Now Flying Higher than ever before Rangers...in space!

(Go) Power Rangers (Go) Power Rangers (Go) Power Rangers Go, go, go, fly

(Go) Power Rangers (Go) Power Rangers (Go) Power Rangers (eh)...In Space

(Go) Power Rangers (Go) Power Rangers (Go) Power Rangers (ehh)...In Space!

RT: that one sounds interesting

Trent: next is Power Ranger's Turbo

Tommy: lets SHIFT INTO SONG

Jane: ha ha very funny

Tommy: I thought so

All: Shift. Into. Turbo. (Go-oh)

Mighty Engines roar Turbo Charged for more Drive four on the floor

Go, Power Rangers Turbo, go Power Rangers Turbo, go Power Rangers Turbo (Go-oh-oh-oh-oh)

Conner: ok that was fun, can we go now?

Jane: no we have two more left

Conner: oh come on

Ethan: you afraid somebody will see you singing?

Conner: yes

Jane: you do know we're in the woods right?

Tommy: dont be a party pooper Conner

Conner: fine what's the next one?

Jane: Zeo

Conner: lets get on with it

All: Zeo, go Zeo Stronger than Before Go, Zeo Powered up for More Go, Zeo Rangers at the Core Zeo, Power Rangers

(Go, Zeo)

Higher they can Sore Go, Zeo Fired up for More Go, Zeo Even up the Score Zeo, Zeo

Go, go Power Rangers Go, go Power Rangers Go, go Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers

RT: I like the ending on that one

Tommy: yah I knew you would

RT: and the last one is... Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

Tommy: you going to join us on this one?

RT: oh yah

All: Go, go Power Rangers Go, go Power Rangers Go, go Power Rangers Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers

Go, go Power Rangers Go, go Power Rangers Go, go Power Rangers You Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers

Jane: wow that was fun

Conner: yah whatever... now can we go?

Tommy: yes now you can go home

Conner: finally

He stormed out and the rest laughed

Ethan: we better be going too... it's getting kind of late

Trent: yah... it was fun

Kira: we should do that some other time

Conner yelled from outside

Conner: NO

Rangers: see you later

they left

Haley: I should be going also

Tommy: ok... Thanks Haley

Haley: for what? almost killing you?

Tommy: you made me visible and you didnt almost kill me... that was supposed to happen

Haley: really?

Tommy: really

They hugged and she left

**I hope you like the story so far... please review**


	43. Chapter 43

The next day at school

Jane ran to Rebecca who wasn't talking much

Jane: hey Rebecca

Rebecca: hey

Jane: how are you?

Rebecca: I now remember everything... it was fuzzy yesterday but now it's not... I am so sorry Jane

Jane: It's not your fault

Rebecca: how can you say that? Look what I did to everybody

Jane: you were under Mesagog's control... half of our ranger team has been evil for one thing or another... you don't need to worry Rebecca, we all forgive you

Rebecca: really

Jane: really

Rebecca: thank you

Jane: you're welcome

They hug

Rebecca: so how was your vacation? Besides getting shot in the gut and almost losing your powers

Jane: besides all of that... pretty good... pretty wierd but pretty good... lets see after I got in trouble for letting dad know I told you guys about us, I was grounded for two months and had to go to my grandparents' house and I snuck out of there and auditioned for a Karate commercial and I won... yay me... then I was ungrounded and I helped fix the former blue ranger's time machine and it worked too well, it sent me to the past where dad was the white ranger... I was there for 5 days but it was only a few hours here and I changed the future and I had to go back to the past to change it... wow I was just so busy

Rebecca: sounds like it

Jane: so how was yours, besides being evil

Rebecca: we didn't do anything

Jane: nor did Ashley

Ashley: I heard my name

Jane: hey Ash, we're just talking about what we did on vacation

Ashley: yours tops everybodies

Jane thought for a moment

Jane: yah you're right, hey do you want to go to the Cyberspace Cafe with me? Kira's practicing her singing for show wagon that is going on next week and I think it's good if she has supporters, want to come?

girls: sure

They left for the Cyberspace Cafe

Kira: oh no I'm so nervous

Tommy: you'll do fine, you've done it before

Kira: I know, I always get nervous before I go on stage and sing

Jane: you'll do fine Kira, you've been through scarier things then this

Conner: yah

Kira: you really think I'll do good?

Trent: we know you'll do good

Jane: good luck

Kira: don't say good luck!

Jane: why

Kira: saying good luck is bad luck... on stage you're supposed to say break a leg

Jane: ok then break a leg

Kira: thanks

Ethan: Kira relax

Tommy: breathe Kira breathe

she started breathing normaly

Conner:(to RT) if she's this nervous with being just at the cafe, what is she going to be like at the

Show Wagon?

RT: she'll be great

Kira: ok there's too many people here... I can't do this

Tommy: Kira you'll do fine

Trent: Kira when do you go on?

Kira: I go on in 15 minutes

Trent: I think it will be a good idea to practice in front of us

RT: hey that's a good idea

Kira: I can't

Trent: you can, and it will do you good

Jane: Kira just close your eyes and pretend you're the only one in the room

Kira: are you sure it will work

Trent: yes

Kira: ok

She closed her eyes and she pretended she was the only one in the room and she played and sang beautifully

Kira: I did it

Trent: and were you nervous?

Kira: no... I did fine

Tommy: you did great... now get out there and do the same thing... but keep your eyes open

Kira: ok

Rangers: break a leg

Kira: thanks

The rangers went into the audience

Haley: ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, may I present Kira Ford, she is going to play the gitar and sing for us

There was an applause

Kira came out and told them what song she was going to sing for show wagon and she closed her eyes for a second and then opened them and started playing and singing

5 minutes later she was done and there was an applause

Tommy: you were wonderful Kira

Kira: you really think I did a good job?

Conner: you bet

Kira: thank you guys for calming me down

Tommy: we knew you had it in ya

Conner: so where is the Show wagon being held?

Kira: Palm Springs

RT: we hope you do really good, if you do as good as you did just now... you can win

Kira: you think so

RT: I know so

Kira smiled

Kira: thanks you guys, you guys are the best

Jane: ok group hug

They did a group hug

Ashley and Rebecca came to them

Ashley: Kira you were so good

Rebecca: that was the best singing I've ever heard

Kira: thanks

Rebecca: you're going to rock at the show wagon

Kira: that will be cool

Ashley: you got talent, you should be a famous singer when you get older

Kira: you really think I'm that good?

Everybody: yes

Kira blushed

Kira: I dont know if I want to be famous

Ashley: why?

Kira: I was famous before and it was nothing but autographs and huge crowds... I would like to be a singer though

Ashley: well we know you can do it

Kira: thanks

Conner: well I better get going, I have soccer practice in 15 minutes

Jane: oh man, I'm going to be late for Karate... oh no, I'm turning into dad

Tommy: hey

Jane: I got to go, see you later

She ran out the door as fast as she could without using her powers

Ethan: why doesnt she just use her powers and fly there

Jane turned invisible and flew the rest of the way

Tommy: she did, she had to make sure that nobody saw her do it

Conner: isnt that using your powers for personal gain?

Tommy: she's using her invisibility and flying powers to go to Karate which is training for future battles... so no

Conner: would it be personal gain if I use my speed to go to Soccer and make it on time?

Tommy: can you compair Soccer practice with ranger practices?

Conner: yes, say that Elsa wants something circlular and it is too hot to pick up with your hands but its ok to kick it and we have to keep it away from her

Tommy and RT smirked thinking that was a very funny excuse

Tommy: ok if you have to use your powers to get to practice, go for it

Ethan: cuz you never know when you have to kick somthing hot to keep away from Elsa

Conner: thanks

He used his speed and got to soccer on time

**I hope you like the story so far... keep reviewing please**


	44. Chapter 44

A few weeks later Kira won the Show Wagon and she went on to the next 2 rounds Districts and State and got 3rd place in the whole thing, there was a party at the Cyberspace Cafe because she did a very good job

One day at school there was a Locker Inspection where the police come and have dogs that sniff to see if students are stashing any drugs in the lockers

Conner: why do they have to have these things? Who's stupid enough to actually want to do drugs

Jane: I know, they're bad for you and just kill you faster

RT: oh well, it's better to be safe than sorry

Conner: yah but we have to stay in our classrooms for a longer period of time

Jane: hey, you guys have dad or PE, I have Government

RT: gee Jane, you don't like Government?

Jane: no I don't, oh well, at least I have Ashley and Rebecca in my class

Kira: we better get to class before the bell rings

RT: good idea, see you guys later

They went their separate ways

All that hour the police were there and had the dogs sniff all the lockers looking for drugs. Finally before the school hour was over the police left

Randel got on the intercom

Randel: Jane Oliver come to my office now

She sounded mad

Jane: what the

Ashley: you better go, she sounds mad

Jane: when isn't Randel mad?

Ashley: good point

Jane got out of the class room and headed towards the principal's office

Jane: yes principal Randel

Randel: sit down

She sat

Randel: do you know what this is about?

Jane: no

Randel: this

She held out a pack of Marajana

Randel: we found this in your _locked_ locker

Jane: WHAT?

Randel: I did not stutter

Jane: that is not mine

Randel: does anybody else know your code number?

Jane: no but

Randel: but nothing, we found this in your _locked_ locker, nobody else knows your combonation so they couldn't put it in there... so you are the only guilty party

Jane: but that is not mine, I don't do drugs

Randel: just stop your lying

Jane: I'm not

Randel: we'll see

Randel got on the intercom again

Randel: Thomas Oliver come to the principal's office now

Jane's eyes went large

Jane:(thinking) it almost sucks having dad work here or it can be a good thing

3 minutes later Tommy came in

Tommy: you wanted to see me principal Randel? Jane what are you doing here?

Randel: sit down Tommy

He came in and sat

Randel: I brought you in here because during the Locker Inspection the police dogs found this in Jane's locker

She held up the marajana

Randel: Jane says that nobody else knows her combonation and her locker was locked and we had to open it to get this

Jane: that's not mine

Randel: Tommy I would advise you to look through Jane's back pack and purse

Jane: why

Randel: to see if there is any more of this in there

Tommy: Jane

Jane: dad you can't believe her

Tommy: don't fight, if you're innocent then you have nothing to worry about

Jane: good point, ok here

Tommy searched through her purse and her back pack... in her back pack there were two more packs of Marajana

Tommy looked at Jane and he did not look happy and Jane's eyes were wide

Tommy: you want to explain this?

Jane: that's not mine

Randel: the punishment for doing drugs is suspension for a month

Jane: WHAT? I DIDNT DO ANYTHING! THATS NOT MINE!

Tommy: Jane be quiet, we have proof right here

Randel put her hand on Tommy's shoulder

Randel: I suggest you take her home Tommy... I'll take care of your class

Tommy: ok... come on Jane

They left the office and headed to Tommys jeep Tommy was looking very mad and Jane was in tears

Jane: dad that's not mine, I don't do drugs, you know I don't

Tommy: I don't know what to think or who to believe

Jane: you should believe me, your daughter not the mean principal

Tommy:(almost yelling) Jane there was Marajana in your _locked_ locker, and in your _backpack, _you take that thing everywhere, now who else can put marajana in those two places without anybody knowing?

Jane: I dont know but

Tommy: but nothing Jane... you're grounded for the month and...

Jane: don't say it

Tommy: you can no longer be a power ranger

Jane was in tears and she gave up on telling Tommy that she wasn't doing drugs

**I know the chapter is short but what do you think so far? please review**


	45. Chapter 45

They finally made it home Tommy charged into Jane's room

Jane: what are you doing?

Tommy: where's the rest of the marajana?

Jane: I dont know... it's not mine

Tommy: JANELLE

Jane: I'm serious dad, It's not mine, I don't do drugs

Tommy: the odds are not in your favor Jane now go sit on the couch in the living room

Jane: why

Tommy: because I'm going to search your room

Jane: there is no marajuana in here

Tommy: then you have nothing to worry about, now just go sit on the couch where I can see you

Jane: fine

She went and sat on the couch

Jane: what is going on here?

Tommy spent an hour looking through Jane's things and found 10 more packs of marajana then he walked out of the room

Jane: well

Tommy held up the packs

Jane: YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!

Tommy: you want to explain this?

Jane: what's the point? You won't believe me anyway

Tommy: I wish I could Jane, but there was a pack in your locker, two packs in your backpack and I found 10 packs in your room. The odds are not in your favor... I'm going to need your morpher

Jane couldn't believe she was hearing this and she was very upset

Tommy: Jane

Jane looked at Tommy

Tommy: your morpher

Jane took off her morpher and with a heavy heart gave it to Tommy

Tommy: go to your room

Jane: are you sure you're finished going through my things, finding those packs that I don't know how they got there since I _don't do drugs?_

Tommy: yes

Jane: fine

She left, slammed her door, ran to her bed and cried

Tommy: I'll be home later, don't step a foot out of the house

Tommy set the alarm and camaras

Tommy: the alarm and camaras are on, I'll know what you do

Jane: whatever

He left

After school

Kira: hey Dr. O where's Jane?

Conner: yah, she's usually here

Tommy: she's not part of the team anymore

Trent: why

Tommy: she's been taken drugs

Teens: WHAT?

Tommy: a pack of marajana was found in her locker, two packs were found in her backpack and I found 10 packs in her room, she is no longer a ranger and she's grounded for a month and has been suspended for a month

Ethan: wow who knew she took drugs, she even said how drugs are bad for people just before her next class

Conner: maybe she was just covering for herself

Tommy: I don't know what, all I know is that Jane was caught with marajana and her actions have concequences

RT: so she's not a ranger anymore?

Tommy: that's correct

It was silent

Tommy: I need to stay here for a while, RT can you go home and stay with Jane, make sure she doesn't get into any other trouble?

RT: yah sure

Tommy: thanks

Everybody went their separate ways

Ashley and Rebecca went up to RT

Ashley: hi RT

RT: hi

Rebecca: what happened to Jane? She didn't come back to class

RT: she was caught with marajana

Girls: WHAT?

Rebecca: JANE?

Ashley: caught with marajana? She wouldn't do that

RT: Tommy found it in her backpack and in her room and the police dogs found some in her locker

Ashley: I still don't see Jane as someone who uses drugs

RT: me either, but the odds are against her, I don't know how somebody else could get inside her locker, hide marajana in her room and in her backpack without the camaras catching them

Rebecca: camaras?

RT: hidden camaras inside the house... I got to go, I have to check on Jane

Ashley: ok, see you later RT

RT: see ya

He left and went home

Jane was still in her room crying she was so mad that nobody believed her and she didn't know how marajana got in those places

RT: hi Jane I'm home

No answer

RT opened Jane's door

Jane: don't you knock?

RT: sorry

Jane: whatever

RT walked in Jane's room and sat on her bed

RT: you want to talk about it?

Jane: talk about what? That dad doesn't believe me? That he actually thinks that I would use drugs? What kind of girl does he think I am?

RT: you do know that--

Jane:(snippy) the odds are against me? yah I know, but even though it looks like the odds are against me, those packs of marajana are not mine

Her eyes were glowing pink

RT: wow, wow calm down

Jane: CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? You want me to CALM DOWN? RT somebody is framing me of doing drugs, my own _father_ doesn't believe me, I am _suspended_ from school, I'm _grounded _which means _no extra caricular activities_, I'm not a _power ranger _anymore and you're telling me to CALM DOWN?

RT: well freaking out doesn't solve anything

Jane was silent

Jane: I know... I just wish he would believe me and help me find out who's framing me

RT: what I don't get is how somebody can sneak in your locker and stash it in there and do the same to your backpack and your room

Jane: so you believe me?

RT: I don't know... you're innocent until proven guilty... and the only way we can prove you're innocent is if we do some tests on you

Jane: what kind of tests?

RT: to see if you have taken any of that junk or not

Jane: it's bad to just have the stuff

RT: I know it is, but we'll worry about that later, right now we need to know if you have taken any of it

Jane: what will that do?

RT: well it will calm Tommy down a bunch if you haven't taken any of it

Jane: and how are we supposed to do that?

RT: I havent gotten that far yet

Tommy came back home

Tommy: Jane

Jane: what

Tommy: come out here right now

Jane: he sounds mad

RT: you better listen Jane... dont make him any angrier

Jane: its not mine... its not mine

She went out of her room

Jane: what

Tommy: give me your wrist

Tommy put on a tracer

Jane: what's this for?

Tommy: I want to know where you are 24/7

Jane: also known as house arrest?

Tommy: pretty much, except without the cops

Jane: I don't do drugs

Tommy: just go to your room

Jane: fine but I'm telling the truth

She went to her room and RT got out and she slammed the door and screamed an ear-piercing scream

RT: I guess that's also one of her alien powers

Tommy: I hope not

Jane: wow didn't know I still had that power... hmm

She tried going invisible and it worked

Jane: nice, so basically all he took away from me is the costume and the weapons and aparently my freedom for a thing that I don't do and will never do

Tommy came in

Tommy: Jane, Jane where are you?

Jane turned visible

Jane: now what

Tommy: how do you still have your powers?

Jane: don't know, maybe they transfered to my alien powers

Tommy: well don't use them

Jane: hey like I actually thought I was going to do an ear-piercing scream, I thought I was just going to do a regular scream because I'm so frusterated that you wont believe me and instead of punishing me we should look for the person or people that framed me

RT: hey, would we have it on tape?

Tommy: what

RT: well whoever framed Jane, wouldn't it be on tape? because they had to sneak in her room to hide it

Tommy: yah it will... the whole house is wired

Jane: good, now we can figure out who _framed _me

They went down to the Dino Cave

Tommy: ok I'll rewind it to about a month and a half

Teens: ok

He did and they fast fowarded it and finally they found something parculiar

Jane: right there who's that

Tommy: ok lets pause it and zoom in

He did and on the screen was Jane and they zoomed in closer and there was one of the packs of marajana

Jane: you've got to be kidding

Tommy: camaras don't lie Jane

He turned around and looked at her and he did not look happy

Jane: this can't be happening

Tommy: Jane

Jane: I know, I know... go to my room

She stomped up to her room, slammed the door and cried for the rest of the night

**I hope you like the story so far... please keep reviewing**


	46. Chapter 46

The next day

Tommy: ok you know all the emergancy numbers and you know how to contact me you know what not to do and what you can do

Jane rolled her eyes

Tommy: don't give me that

Jane: I've been framed

RT: Jane stop trying to defend yourself, you were caught red handed on the camara

Tommy: Jane I love you but your actions have concequences, now be good and don't do anything stupid... ok what am I forgetting? Jane

Jane: besides your trust in your daughter who doesn't lie and has never done anything real bad that will endanger me or any other person

Tommy: Jane

Jane: put on your rememberer and you'll figure it out

Tommy: or I can ask you

Jane: I'm not answering...(sarcastically) why would you trust me anyway... I'm a bad girl

Tommy: Jane you're on thin ice

Jane: I know how to swim

Tommy: Janelle

Jane: that's my name don't wear it out

Tommy: Janelle

Jane: what

Tommy: stop being lippy and tell me what I'm forgetting

Jane: well what do you think you're forgetting?

Tommy: I dont know

Jane: take a wild guess

Tommy: Jane I dont have time for this

Jane rolled her eyes

Jane: you're forgetting your glasses and brief case

Tommy: thank you

Jane: whatever

Tommy: Jane dont be like that

Jane: be like what? What should I be like when I'm being framed of a crime I did not have a part in? You don't believe me, RT doesn't believe me the camara lied, I'm suspended for a month and you grounded me for a month, you took away my morpher and I think this is all real stupid because **I do not do drugs, **I never have and I never will, I can't believe you won't take your daughter's side

Tommy: I have to go... be good... Come on RT

They guys left

Jane:(thinking) well if they aren't going to help me... then I'll just have to do it myself... I'm going to have to get this tracer off and turn those camaras off... that's going to be a little harder since it's heat censored but I can do it... first the camaras

Jane went in her bathroom where she knows the camaras are not on and she turned invisible and walked out and went to the controll panel in the Dino Cave and turned the camaras off without the camaras catching her doing it

Jane: one down one to go

she turned visible again and started thinking of a way to take off the tracer without dad noticing it's off of her

Jane: ok the average human body is 98.6 degrees... I need to find something that can get to 98.6 degrees and not damage the tracer and that will stay at that degrees for a period of time... White Tiger perhaps

White Tiger: I heard my name

Jane: I need you to do me a favor

White Tiger: is it dangerous?

Jane: no, I'm just going to brake a few rules

White Tiger: Jane

Jane: I've been framed White Tiger and I'm going to prove it

White Tiger: how

Jane: well first I have a theory but in order to prove it I need you to wear this

White Tiger: your tracer?

Jane: yes, dad can't know where I'm at... please White Tiger

White Tiger: if Tommy catches you, you're in so much trouble

Jane: he's not going to catch me... just stay in my room... I have an idea

White Tiger: ok, put it on me

Jane: thank you White Tiger

She took off the tracer and put it on White Tiger's paw

White Tiger: so what's your idea?

Jane: come in my room

They went in her room and Jane got on her computer and got her answer sensor which is if somebody wants to talk to Jane but she's not there the answer sensor says the right thing to say and Jane wont be in trouble

White Tiger: the answer sensor is your idea?

Jane: yes, only if dad or RT comes here early to check up on me

White Tiger: what if they come in

Jane: uh... ah ha

Jane put a bunch of pillows underneath her blankets

Jane: this is going to have to work

White Tiger: good luck

Jane: thanks

She got ready and she left the house

**I know it's short but I hope you like the story so far... please keep reviewing**


	47. Chapter 47

Jane turned invisible and went to the school

Jane:(thinking) somebody is framing me and I'm going to find out who

Jane went inside the school and it was passing period and she saw her friends and dad

Jane: (thinking) wonder what they're talking about... I'll just do a little spying

Kira: what are we going to do without Jane

Tommy: we have fought mesagog without Jane Kira

Kira: I know but Mesagog has gotten stronger... are you sure she cant fight with us

Tommy: I'm sure... she had marajana in her possession, the camaras even caught her

Jane:(thinking) I've been framed, why can't you understand that dad? well I'm going to clear my name myself

She walked away and went to the principal's office

Randel: one ranger down... 6 more to go... accuse all the teens of doing something very bad and Tommy will kick them off the team and it will only be him left and well we can defeat him, my master will be very proud of me for defeating the power rangers once and for all

Jane: (thinking) oh my gosh... Randel's... Elsa... oh yes, I got it on tape too... thank you MP10 player

She snuck out of the office

Jane: now do I want to blow my cover? Yes... I want dad to believe me... oh my god... she went in my room! that is so gross... I _better_ not get in trouble for this

She became visible and went to Tommy's classroom door and knocked

Tommy turned and saw her and right there he looked mad

Tommy: class I'll be right back... Ashley you're in charge

He came out of the class room

Tommy: Jane what are you doing here? Where is your tracer? You're not supposed to be here

Jane: I know... I found out who framed me... it was Elsa... or should I say _principal Randel_

Tommy: What

Jane: here listen

Tommy listened to her MP10 player

Tommy: how do I know this isn't your voice? You can sound like anybody

Jane: ok fine... watch on the screen, it's also a camcorder

Tommy watched it

Tommy: you _are_ telling the truth

Jane: yah

Tommy: ok come on

Jane: where are we going

Tommy: blow Elsa's secret

Jane: am I off the hook?

Tommy: yes

Jane: sweet

Tommy: now come on

Jane: I'll get RT

Tommy: ok

Jane went in the class room

Ashley, Rebecca, RT: Jane

Jane: RT we need your help

RT: ok

They went out of the class room

RT: what's up

Tommy: principal Randel is Elsa

Jane: she framed me

Tommy: come on you two

They walked fast to Randel's office

Randel: ah Tommy... What are you doing here

Tommy: I knew there was something I didn't like about you

Randel: what are you talking about?

Jane: you evil bitch

Randel: hey you're not supposed to be here

Tommy: Elsa

Elsa: so you figured it out... how

Jane: me

RT: she's really good at spying

Elsa: you're not supposed to be here Jane, you're suspended

Tommy: not anymore

They started fighting and ended up outside

Tommy: you guys get the others

Jane: RT you have too, I don't have my morpher

RT: right

He got on his communicator

RT: guys we need your help... Randel is Elsa

The whole school was outside now watching the teacher and principal fight

Casidy: this is Casidy Cornell watching this fight between the Science teacher Dr. O and the principal Randel

Randel turned back into Elsa

Devin: Casidy

Casidy: not now

Devin: Casidy

Casidy: what

Devin: turn around

Casidy saw that Randel was Elsa

All the students ran except for the rangers, Ashley and Rebecca

Tommy: wait until the school board finds out

Elsa: tell the school board I resign

She teleported out

Kira: wow... Jane was telling the truth the whole time

Tommy: I am so sorry I didn't believe you

Jane: that's ok, everything can go back to normal... well as normal as possible

Tommy: so how did you get the tracer off without me knowing

Jane: White Tiger

Tommy: and the camaras and alarm?

Jane: turned invisible and went down to the Dino Cave

Tommy looked at her wierd

Jane: hey it was all for a good cause, we defeated another one of Mesagog's plans and I'm now trusted again

Ethan: good point

Tommy: ok well it looks like school is over for the day because of this... you guys should get some training in

Conner: do we have too?

Tommy: yes, now everybody pick your partner

Everybody picked their partners

Kira: look on the bright side Conner, the sooner we're done training the sooner we can get on with other things like... Soccer

Ethan: or homework

Conner: homework?

Ethan: our project in Government

Conner: oh yah

Jane: there's a project in Government?

Kira: just for us, you're an 8th grader

RT: if she's an 8th grader then why am I in mostly all of her classes?

Tommy: you have to have those classes to graduate

Jane: RT, the classes we're in together are the advanced classes

Tommy: Junior level

Jane: I'm taking Junior level Government also and so is Ashley and Rebecca

Ethan: Ashley and Rebecca are that smart also?

Jane: only in Government and science... there parents made them

Ethan: oh

Conner: ok so how are you an 8th grader?

Jane: I'm only 13 and my locker's with the other 8th graders

RT: so I'm in your English class, your Science class, your Algebra class and your Health class

Jane: yes

RT: and they are all Junior levels?

Jane: yah

RT: either you're really smart or I'm really dumb

Tommy: she's smart and you're not dumb, you're supposed to take those classes to graduate

RT: I'm with the young people

Jane stiffeled a giggle

Jane: you're with the normal Juniors and 3 really smart 8th graders Ashely Rebecca and me the Juniors aren't that young, there just a year younger than you

Ethan: relax RT all the other classes you have are with me or Trent

Trent: and those are Senior classes

RT: yah English,Geometry ,Government and PE

Kira: ok so now that we have that covered, lets go train and get back to normal life

Jane: good idea

They headed towards the Dino Cave

**I hope you like the story so far and enjoy reading it as much as I like writing it... keep reviewing... _my wonderful fans_**


	48. Chapter 48

The next Saturday the carnival came to Reefside

Tommy: hey you guys want to go to the carnival tonight?

RT: All right

Jane: yah it will be fun, A break from all of this stress

Guys: no kidding

RT: so what's the Carnival like here? How different or the same is it from the power rangers day carnival or from the 90's

Tommy: its different from the 90's... but its a lot like the power rangers day carnival... but not everything has something to do with the power rangers

Jane: on a bunch of the rides it feels like you're actually flying and the Titanic slide... it actually feels like you're on the Titanic and there is a machine where you can pick your own adventure... my favorite is the Posiden Adventure... it feels so real

Tommy: I like the Peter Pan one

RT: sounds fun... what time does it open?

Tommy: the real fun doesn't start until 8:00

RT: why so late?

Jane: haunted house

RT: haunted house at an amusment park? Haunted houses aren't that scary, nothing's real

Tommy: you don't understand, this is a vertural reality haunted house... you're actually put in a haunted house in your mind

Jane: it's like you're actually living through one of those movies like friday the 13th or Freddy Kruger. You don't get out of there unless you're scared

RT: that sounds kind of bad doesn't it? They shouldn't force you to get scared

Tommy: It's safe, they just want you to get your moneys worth

RT: I see

Jane: they do have a regular haunted house, but they're not that scary, they're full of chainsaw guys and clowns

RT: this carnival sounds fun

Tommy: it is

Jane: I'm going to call Ashley and Rebecca and see if they're going, we can meet them there

Jane got on her phone

Ashley: hello

Jane: hey Ash, it's Jane

Ashley: hi

Jane: hey are you going to the carnival today?

Ashley: sorry I can't... we're going to my grandparent's today... it's my grandpa's birthday

Jane: oh ok... wish your grandpa happy birthday for me then

Ashley: ok... bye

Jane: bye... ok... maybe Rebecca will be there

She called Rebecca

Rebecca: hello

Jane: hey Rebecca it's Jane

Rebecca: hi

Jane: are you going to the carnival today?

Rebecca: I can't, my relitives are here

Jane: oh ok... I'll see you at school then

Rebecca: I'm sorry Jane

Jane: that's ok... bye

Rebecca: bye

RT: well

Jane: they're all busy

RT: that's all right, now you can hand with us

Jane: yah this will be fun (thinking) usually older brothers don't like having there younger sisters tagging along... oh well

Finally it was close enough to go to the carnival

Tommy: Conner and the others are coming

RT: all right

Jane: that's good

Tommy: ok lets go

They got in the jeep and went to the carnival and met with the other rangers

Conner: this place is awsome

RT: wow this place looks fun

Kira: it is

Trent: well what should we do first?

Conner: how about the Titanic

RT: sounds good to me

Trent: all right lets go

They got in line for the Titanic

RT: hey isnt this like making fun of the memory of the Titanic?

Jane: no, it's the opposite, this makes you feel like you are on the Titanic and you feel how cold the water is and how scared everybody was and everything

Kira: yah... sometimes you'll get a life boat and sometimes you don't

Conner: and most likley when you're a guy, you dont get a life boat

Tommy: it's fun and historical all at once

RT: I see

Ethan: ok it's our turn

Employee: how many

Tommy: 7

Employee: ok... here are your helmets and you'll take them off in 15 minutes

Tommy: ok thanks

They put on the helmets and they were on the Titanic

RT: oh wow this looks so real

Conner: yah

Tommy: there's not that many life boats left, lets get you girls on one

Jane: no I want to ride this out like how Jack and Rose did in the movie

Ethan: do you realize how cold the water is?

Jane: yes, do you realize this is just a computer

Ethan: yes

Jane: I want the full expierence

Tommy: ok... well lets go to the back of the ship and wait then

They waited for about two minutes and the ship was rising

RT: oh wow this feels so real

Conner: hang on everybody

The ship got to where the rangers all climbed up on the bars

Tommy: ok when I say now everybody take a deep breath

Rangers: all right

They waited

Tommy: NOW

Everybody took a deep breath and plunged into the icy cold water, after the suction took them under for a second they came back up

Conner: oh my god this is cold

Ethan: hey this is your ride Conner

Conner: I like the ride but this is the worst part of it

Tommy: dont worry we have only 5 minutes left

Jane: sounds like the screams are dying down

Trent: all ready?

Tommy: it's only a 15 minute ride Trent

Trent: oh yah

RT: look, looks like the boats are coming back

Conner: that's good

Tommy: come on lets swim to them

They swam to the boat and were helped in and were given blankets

Tommy: only two minutes left

They made it to the other ship and when the got on the ship the time was up and they took their helmets off

RT: wow what an expierence

Trent: that was fun

Kira: yah... ok what should we do next?

They did some more rides and a few games and then Jane wanted to play a game and went off on her own and played it... she won spy gear... that's what she wanted since she's a very good spy, it came with a flash light, a recorder, a motion censor, walkie talkie, and code cracker ... everything fitted in her fanny pack that she had her money in it's easier then carrying a purse

Jane was going to catch up with the others but somebody grabbed her from behind and put a rag with Chloroform in it over her nose and mouth and she fainted

When Jane became concious she was in the school in the art classroom with her hands and feet strapped down and a gag in her mouth and next to her was Casidy Cornell

Jane:(thinking) oh my gosh

She looked to see if anybody else was in the room and nobody was

Jane:(thinking) we have to get out of here

She tried to use her powers on the straps but her powers werent working

Jane:(thinking) that's not good

She struggled to get the gag out of her mouth and with a few minutes of doing that she got it out and then worked on the straps and finally got them off her then she worked on Casidy's straps and got them off her

Jane: ok Casidy you're going to have to be very quiet ok

Casidy: ok

All of a sudden a man came in and he had a gun

Bad guy: so you're awake I see and you got the straps off... good, now we'll have a little fun

Jane: uh... I dont think so

Jane kicked the gun out of the guys hand and did a few karate moves on him and the girls escaped

Casidy: why didnt you grab the gun?

Jane: no time... I just dazed him for a minute... now come on

Casidy: where are we going? all of the rooms are locked

Jane got in her fanny pack and got out her dads class room key

Casidy: what the

Jane: shh

She unlocked the door and locked it back up again

Casidy: why didn't we just go out the door?

Jane: because no doubt the doors are guarded with men

Casidy: you think there are more?

Jane: yes

Casidy: so what? We're just going to hide in here until they find us?

Jane: no, we're going to hide underneath the desk and catch our breath and I'm going to call the cops

Casidy: under the desk?

Jane: so they don't see us

Casidy: I'm going to get dirty under there

Jane: shut up, this is a life or death situation, now get under there before they look through the window

Casidy: ok

They got under the desk and Jane got on her phone and there was no battery

Jane: no battery...try yours

Casidy tried hers but there was no battery

Casidy: I just charged mine up

Jane: me too... they probably found them and left them on for a long time or something

Casidy: now what can we do?

Jane: this

She showed Casidy her comunicator

Casidy: what's that

Jane: ah... a walkie talkie I got at the carnival... my dad also has one

Casidy: ok good... are we in range?

Jane: yes

Jane got on her comunicator

Jane: dad... dad are you there?

Tommy: Jane where are you?

Jane: thank god... I'm at the school... Casidy Cornel and I have been kidnapped, these guys have guns and I dont know how many there are, we barely escaped one of them... you need to call the police, our phones aren't working and neither are

She looked at Casidy who was looking at her

Jane: my... you know whats

Casidy: what's a you know what?

Tommy: ok I'll call the police, Jane you be careful and tell Casidy to be careful also

Jane: ok

They dissconected

Tommy: Jane's been kidnapped

Rangers: WHAT?

Tommy: so has Casidy

RT: where are they?

Tommy: they're at the school, I'm going to call the police

He got on the phone and called the police and then they went to the school

Conner: why doesn't she just use her powers?

Tommy: she said they're not working and plus Casidy is with her

Conner: how can they not be working?

Tommy: I don't know, but she would not be joking at a time like this

Police man: who called us?

Tommy: I did

Police man: where did you get this information?

Tommy: my daughter is in there and she got on her walkie talkie and contacted me... she and another girl are in there, she says that the guys have guns

Police man: can you keep in contact with her

Tommy: yes

Police man: keep at it

Casidy: what are we going to do? the bad guys are going to find us

Jane: being quiet is a start

Casidy: ok

Jane was thinking of what to do and then Casidy screamed. Jane put her hand over Casidy's mouth and glared at her

Jane: I said be quiet

Casidy: there's a spider

Jane rolled her eyes and picked up the spider and made it go the other direction, Jane still had her hand over Casidy's mouth

Jane:(mouthing to Casidy) are you going to stop screaming?

She shook her head yes

Jane:(mouthing to Casidy) good... do you have a mirror

Casidy:(mouthing to Jane) what for?

Jane:(mouthing to Casidy) spying

Casidy:(mouthing to Jane) what?

Jane:(mouthing to Casidy) I'm going to see if they are near us, this will get harder before it gets easier

Casidy dug through her purse and gave Jane her mirror and then Jane got out of hiding and slowly tiptoed to the window and with the mirror checked to see if anybody was near them... there was a guy near them

Jane:(thinking) this sucks

She tiptoed back to the hiding spot

Jane:(mouthing to Casidy) there's a guy with a gun near us... we can't escape... just yet

Jane's comunicator was blinking

Jane: yes

Tommy: they identified the men and you guys need to be careful they're wanted in 5 different states for murder. They can't get in because the guys said that there are 3 bombs in the building and will explode if the doors or windows open

Casidy: OH MY GOSH

Jane put her hand over her mouth

Casidy: sorry

Jane: dad we got to go... I think one of the guys heard her outburst... I'll try to find the bombs and disconect them

Tommy: be careful

They disconnected and Jane gave Casidy a glare

Casidy: sorry

Jane:(mouthing to Casidy) shh... give me your mirror

Jane took the mirror and from her spot checked to see if the guy was at the door... he was but he didn't see her. Jane turned around to Casidy and signaled her to be quiet for whatever reason. The guy broke the glass and came in the room

Jane:(thinking) oh no... ok think spy

The guy went behind one of the student desks looking for them and his back was turned to the door

Jane motioned Casidy to follow her and they crawled out of there hiding spot and out of the class room and when they were far enough away they stood up and walked but were causious about it

Jane: lets hide in the auditorium

Casidy: it's locked

Jane: I have a key... come on

They walked to the auditorium and locked the door behind them

Casidy: lets turn on the lights

Jane: no... we're still in danger

Jane got in her fanny pack and got out her flashlight from her spy kit

Jane: we need to find something to use as a weapon

Casidy: we're going up againts them?

Jane: we might have to, now come on, we need to go to the dressing rooms

Casidy: why?

Jane: the last play had cops in it and they wore safety vests... hopefully they're still here, come on

They went into the girls dressing room and found the vests

Casidy: I'm not wearing that, it doesn't match my outfit and it looks gross

Jane: Casidy put it on right now... this is a life or death situation this isn't a movie this is the real life

Casidy: but it looks gross

Jane: would you rather be dead?

Casidy: no

Jane: then put it on

She did

Jane: ok now we need to find a weapon

Jane found a crowbar from the last play

Jane: this will work... Casidy grab that fire extingwisher

Casidy: fire extingwisher? What for?

Jane: because it can knock them out if they're hit with it

Casidy: ok

She grabbed it and then saw her reflection

Casidy: I need to put on some makeup, my face looks awful

She goes in the bathroom

Jane: Casidy this is no time...

She was cut short when she saw what was in the toilet

Jane: Casidy get out of here

Casidy: what

Jane: that's one of the bombs

Casidy:(gasp) OH NO

Jane got on her communicator

Jane: dad I found one of the bombs how do I deactivate it?

Tommy: how many wires are there

Jane: about 50

Tommy: what color?

Jane: they're all red

RT: find the middle one and cut it, that will deactivate it

Jane: ok... Casidy do you have nail clippers or scissors or somthing that can cut?

Casidy: no

Jane: ok lets look in here and see if there is anything

They looked for 5 minutes and found a plastic butter knife

Casidy: will that work?

Jane: better pray that it does

Jane took the wire and began cutting it with a plastic butter knife and after about 15 minutes she finally got it cut and a beep came from the bomb

Casidy: what happened?

Jane saw a timer and it said 30 seconds and it was going down

Jane: CRAP... Come with me

Jane ran and grabbed Casidy's arm and they both ran towards the storage area where there was cement and it will give them protection... they weren't going to make it so Jane tried flying and this time it worked

Casidy: what the

Jane got to the storage area and got the door open with her powers and they ran inside and got under a couch just before all the bombs went off

**Sorry about the cliff hanger but what do you think so far ? please review**


	49. Chapter 49

After the bombs went off Jane's communicator was blinking

Jane: yah

Tommy: oh thank god... are you ok

Jane: I'm fine... Casidy are you ok

Casidy: I'm fine

Jane: we're fine, I dont understand what went wrong

Tommy: worry about that later... there's a fire

Jane:WHAT

Casidy: we got to get out of here

Jane: how big of fire?

Tommy: get out of there now

Jane: ok, come on Casidy

They went to the door and felt it... it was hot

Casidy: what about the other door?

Jane: come on

They went to the other side and felt it... it was hot

Casidy: oh my god what are we going to do? What are we going to do

Jane: calm down

Smoke was coming through the cracks

Jane got on her communicator

Jane: dad we can't get out, there's fire on both sides of the doors, we're in the storage area

Tommy: can you use your powers?

Jane: I think so, but Casidy

Tommy: do whatever it takes Jane

Jane: ok

Casidy: powers?

Jane: get ready with that fire extingwisher

Casidy: you can't open that door

Jane: yes I can... stand back and get ready with the fire extingwisher

Casidy: I'm ready

Jane used her powers and got the door open and a bunch of smoke came in and the girls started cauphing

Casidy used the fire extingwisher and got the fire out of the way so they could run a distance, they got to the common area and the fire fighters and the police were there and so were the bad guys and they snuck up behind the girls and held them hostage

Police man: let them go

Bad guy: no... put those guns down or they get it

The bad guys had a knife at Jane's throat and a gun at Casidy's back

Police man: ok calm down

All the police men in the building put the guns down

Firefighter: we need to get out of here

There was a lot of cauphing

Bad guys: they're not going anywhere

Jane looked for a way out... it was hard to think with all the smoke and her life being threatened. She looked at Casidy's bad guy and saw that he had a gun. Jane smiled because she knew how to get out. Jane used her powers and got the bullets out of Casidy's bad guy's gun without the bad guy knowing it and now she headbutted her guy and used her powers to get the knife away from her and pushed the guy into the other guys with guns and the police picked up their guns and the girls got to the police safely and everybody were on their way out but then one of the bad guys did a daring move and grabbed Jane again and pushed all the police and the firemen out and then made it so there was a fire at all the exits

RT: oh no

Tommy: JANE

RT: I'll get her

Tommy: RT

RT ran into the fire and didn't get hurt too bad since he's a robot

Jane: let go of me

Bad guy: no I'm going to have some fun with you

Jane: leave me alone

She tried fighting him but she was too weak from cauphing and the smoke wasn't helping her a bit

RT came running up to them and got the bad guy off

Bad guy: who are you?

RT: her brother

The Bad guy took his gun and shot at RT but that didn't slow RT down and he was beating the bad guy

RT: you guys are so sick and twisted

RT broke the bad guys legs and then picked Jane up and tried to find a way out... Jane was on the edge of passing out... The bad guy took one more shot at Jane and shot her in the leg. Jane did an ear-piercing scream and then cauphed some more

RT kicked the gun away from the badguy and then went into the gym where there was a window on the celing

RT: hang on Jane

Jane hung on to RT's neck as good as possible because she was losing conciousness while RT climbed to the top of the bleachers and jumped and grabbed a bar on the celing and got on top of them and walked fast to the window and used his hand and broke the window and jumped out just in time too because the fire was creeping up

Kira: hey they're up there

Tommy: Jane

Firefighter: get them down

The fire was creeping up to RT and Jane and RT carried Jane in his arms and jumped down without anything to soften his fall

Tommy: Jane

RT: she'll be ok... but she has a bullet in her leg

Tommy: OH MY GOD

RT: let's get her to the ambulance

They got her to the ambulance and she was having a cauphing fit and she was screaming since she had a bullet in her leg

Doctor: we need to get this bullet out of her leg, we need to go to the hospital

Tommy: I'm riding

RT: me too

Doctor: you family?

Tommy: yes

Doctor: ok get in

Tommy: thank you RT... I can't thank you enough

RT: It's ok Tommy

They got in and went to the hospital and to the ER they got the bullet out of her leg but with a lot of screaming coming from Jane then she was put in a room

Tommy: how do you feel Jane

Jane: I never want to experience that ever again

The news came in her room and the rangers were trying to get them out of there

Jane: oh it's no use just let them in

RT: you sure

Jane: yes... only a few

They only had a few people in

Reporter: Jane can you describe what it was like being in a hostage situation

Jane: you want all the details?

Reporter: yes

Tommy: I don't think Jane wants to relive that memory

Jane: it's ok dad

Tommy: you sure you want to do this

Jane: I'm sure... the people should know why Reefside school is burnt down... ok well first it started at the carnival and I just won a game and all of a sudden I was kidnapped and I fainted, I woke up in the art room and I was strapped down on a table and so was Casidy...I wreseled with the gag that was in my mouth and used my teeth to get the straps off and then helped Casidy with hers and then one of the bad guys came in and he had a gun, I fought him using karate moves and dazed him a bit and we made a run for it to the science room and we hid under the desk to catch our breath and call the cops... or we would have but the batteries were dead on both of the phones so I had to use my walkie talkie watch and contact my dad and he called the cops, we stayed under the desk for a while and then I checked to see if there were any bad guys near us and of course there were and after hearing that there were bombs in the school Casidy screamed and I knew our hiding spot wouldnt last. The bad guy heard us and he broke the window and unlocked the door and I knew we had to get out of there quick so I waited until his back was facing the door and we crawled out of the class room and then walked to the auditorium because we... well I knew that we were going to have to fight these guys sooner or later and I remembered that the last play that was put on had cops in it and they had saftey vests and I thought it would be a good idea to put them on, so we got in there and found the vests and put them on and then we were looking for weapons of any kind, we found a crow bar and a fire extingwisher, then all of a sudden Casidy had an erge to go put on makeup so she went in the bathroom and in the toilet was one of the bombs

Reporter: fasinating... what did you do?

Jane: I got on my walkie talkie and got my brother RT on and he told me what to do with this bomb and I was to cut the middle wire to disengage the bomb, we didnt have anything to cut with so Casidy and I had to find something, we found a plastic butter knife, I am very suprised that did the trick, when it was cut numbers showed up and it was at 30 and it was going down, I knew that this couldnt be good so I took Casidy's hand and we ran towards the storage room and got the door open and got under a couch just in time because all of the bombs exploded and that created the fire, when we came too dad contacted me again and asked if we were all right and we were and he notified me that there was a fire, now I was starting to panic and Casidy and I tried both of the storage doors but they were hot and then I was really starting to panic and Casidy was also but I had to have her to be calm or she would make me freak out, I got back on the com... walkie talkie and asked dad what we should do and he told us what to do and we got the door open and Casidy extingwished the fire so we could make a run for it and we made it to the common room only to be held hostage by the bad guys, I had a knife at my throat and Casidy had a gun at her back. It was really hard to think because of all the smoke and cauphing and panicing from everybody but I saw that Casidy's badguy's gun lost it's bullets and he didn't know about it and then I knew how to free myself, I headbutted my guy and kicked the knife out of his hands and pushed him and got to Casidy's and pushed him into the other guys with guns and then we ran safley to the police and on our way out

Reporter: that was a very good story

Jane: not finished

Reporter: but you got out safley

RT: oh no she didn't

Reporter: what

Jane: one of the bad guys did a daring move and pulled me to him and pushed everybody else out of the door and started another fire that the fire fighter's couldnt get at but my big brother RT got in and he saved me by fighting him and breaking his legs and then he picked me up because I was about to pass out from all the smoke but the bad guy took one last shot and shot me in the leg and of course I screamed and RT got the gun away from him and then he ran into the gym while carrying me. he told me to hang on, I did as good as possible, I was losing conciousness and I blacked out... I dont know what else happened

RT: I do... I climbed on the bleachers and jumped on the bars on the gym celing and walked across there and broke the glass on the window and jumped out and then carried Jane and jumped off the building and then we went to the ER and now we're talking to you

Reporter: that is some experience

Jane: I dont want to have to go through that ever again

Tommy: did you get everything you need?

Reporter: yes, I'll be on my way

She left

Jane: what a Saturday... what is with people shooting me?

Tommy: I don't know Jane... I don't know

Jane was in the hospital for a week and a lot of people came to see her and she and Casidy were in the papers with a very long artical

Jane was reading the paper and didnt hear Casidy come in

Jane: I really hate fame

Casidy: I like it

Jane: wow Casidy I didn't hear you come in

Casidy: sorry... how are you feeling ?

Jane: all right now... how are you

Casidy: I'm fine, a little shaken though

There was a pause

Casidy: I couldn't have survived without you Jane, that was really cool, I'm sorry I was so much trouble

Jane: that's ok... I was freaking out a lot also

There was another pause

Casidy: about the other night... that was not a walkie talkie was it?

Jane: what do you mean?

Casidy: I know it wasnt a walkie talkie

Jane: oh boy... I can't get out of this one

Casidy: that was a communicator wasn't it?

Jane: yes

Casidy: you're a power ranger aren't you

Jane: where'd you get from communicator to power ranger

Casidy: aren't you

Jane: oh boy... yes

Casidy smiled

Jane: you _can't_ tell though, I know you will get a raise with your job but it _must_ be kept a secret, we don't want our secrets revealed, it just doens't turn out too well

Casidy: I don't know, I've been trying to reveal your secret for so long now

Jane:(desparate) CASIDY

Casidy: oh all right... your secret is safe with me

Jane: good... thank you Cas

Casidy: you're welcome... so I'm just guessing here but the other rangers are Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent and

Jane: RT and dad

Casidy: I thought so... and you guys all have powers

Jane: yes... I would have used mine the other night a lot but for some reason they weren't working until the end

Casidy: good thing too or we probably wouldn't have made it

Jane: I really don't want to think about that

Casidy: me either... well I hope you get better and I thank you for saving my life

Jane: thanks and you're welcome

Casidy: and I promise I won't tell a soul, even though I would get a raise

Jane: thank you Casidy

They hugged and then Casidy left

**I hope you like the story as much as I do... keep reviewing and I'll keep writing**


	50. Chapter 50

Finally Jane could get out of the hospital

Jane: Casidy know's we're the rangers

Tommy: I kind of figured that and we erased her memory of that

Jane: but she said she wouldn't tell

Tommy: she's a reporter Jane

Jane: I know

Tommy: it's for the best

Jane: so what _does_ she remember?

Tommy: basically what you told the reporter for the paper

Jane: I guess it is for the best... nobody wants to keep that a secret if you would get a raise or something for your job

Tommy: I'm sorry Jane

Jane: it's all right really, so can we go now? I really hate hospitals

Tommy: yah we can go

Jane: yes

They left the hospital

One week later there was a new student in Karate... and the wierd thing is... he looked axactly like Conner

Jane: Conner you finally decided to join karate

Eric: I'm not Conner, he's my twin brother

Jane: oh I'm so sorry

Eric: thats ok, people get us confused a lot... I'm Eric Mcknight

Jane: Jane Oliver

Eric: hey are you related to the Science teacher at Reefside? Dr. Oliver?

Jane: yah he's my dad, people call him Dr. O

Eric: I see

Jane: so you transfered to Reefside High?

Eric: yah yesterday, but I don't know when class is going to start

Jane: uh... the building burned and is being repaired right now

Eric: what happened?

Jane: Conner didn't tell you?

Eric: no

Jane: couple Saturdays ago I was kidnapped and brought to the school and that event ended up having three bombs explode in the school and burning a bunch, but it's getting fixed up... we'll start school soon... hopefully... so have you taken karate long?

Eric: no... I was in soccer for most of my life like Conner but I wanted a change so now I'm getting into Karate

Jane: Karate's pretty fun, I've been taking it for 10 years

Eric: wow that long? Thats great... can you show me some of the moves?

Jane: ok, come with me to my house and I'll show you some of the techniques and moves and such

Eric: to your house?

Jane: we're a karate family, we have a karate room to practice in

Eric: won't your dad get mad?

Jane: my dad's cool and this way you can meet my brother RT

Eric: RT

Jane: Richard Thomas, he likes RT better

Eric: ok, sure sounds fun

Jane: great

Sensai: ok class lets begin

After class

Jane: I'll just call my dad and tell him

Eric: ok

Jane called Tommy and told him that Eric was coming over

Tommy: ok just be careful

Jane: I know

Tommy: I'll be home later

Jane: ok

They hung up

Jane: ok lets go

The two went to Jane's house

Eric: you live in the woods?

Jane: yah, it's very peaceful out here, come on

She led him inside

Eric: wow, your dad sure likes dinosaurs

Jane: ah... yah... he used to be a paleontologist

Eric: that's cool

Jane: come on the karate room's upstairs

Jane led him upstairs and RT came out of his room

Jane: hi RT

RT: hi, hey Conner

Jane: this is Eric, Conner's twin brother

RT: oh I'm sorry, I didn't know he had a twin

Eric: that's all right

They shook hands

Jane: we're going to the karate room, he's just starting karate

RT: showing him some pointers

Jane: yah, want to join us

RT: ok, nothing better to do, no school, no homework... well lets go

They went into the karate room

RT: ok how about some easy moves first

Eric: ok

Jane: how about the 360 flip

Eric: what

RT: its a back flip with a full twist in the air before landing

Jane demonstrated

RT: ok maybe that one is a little hard

Jane: Eric do you know how to do a back flip

Eric: yah

RT: ok maybe it's not that hard if he can do a back flip

RT: all you have to do is do a backflip and a full twist

Eric: I can do that

Eric did it in a few tries

Jane: cool

Eric: ok what's next

Jane ok how about the tornado kick

RT: that one is easy, you use your right leg and do a roundhouse kick and then as your kicking leg lands, you jump and spin counterclockwise andn bring the left knee all the way around and then kick with the right leg and land on the left

Eric: that sounds complicated

Jane: yah it does but it looks easy

She demonstrated

Eric: oh ok

After a few tries he got that right

RT: ok now how about the wall flip

Jane: that's the easiest one of all

RT: and it can get you out of jams if you're trapped

Eric: what

RT: never mind

Jane: all a wall kick is, is a backflip on the wall

RT demonstrated

Eric: I can do that

He did it

Jane: very good, now how about the Cyclone

RT: yah that's a good one

Eric: ok... what do you do

Jane: a cyclone is a jumping spinning crescent with your front leg. For example: if you are right legged, then your right leg should be in front. Jump up to the right side and kick with the right leg. As you land, the left should now be in the front, while the right is in the back.

RT demonstrated

Eric: ah

He tried it and it took him a few times to perfect that one

Jane: ok I think you learned enough for today

Eric: oh come on this is fun

RT: you should practice all the ones we showed you

Jane: here I'll write them down for you

She wrote them down and wrote down the directions for each of them

Jane: just go home and practice them

RT smiled at Jane

RT: practice them on Conner

Jane giggled

Eric: he'll be mad

RT: then tell him that we told you too, I want to hear what he has to say

Jane: yah

Eric: ok... actually that's not a bad idea... it could be fun

RT: hey lets go play nintendo

Eric: what machine do you have?

Jane: X-box 2000 and PS 10

Eric: what kind of games

RT: all kinds, come on we'll show you

They went down to the living room and played an x-men game

After about an hour of playing the game Tommy finally came home

Jane: hi dad

Tommy: hi

RT: so do they know when we can go back to school?

Tommy: not yet... so this is Eric

Eric: hi Dr. Oliver

Tommy: hi... so you just tranfered to Reefside

Eric: yah, I have your class with Jane and RT

RT: and the rest of the Juniors

Eric: Juniors? But I'm a Senior

RT: yah me too

Jane: and I'm an 8th grader... it's just a class that has to be taken

Eric: oh I see

Tommy: it's funny that Conner didn't mention that you were transfering

Eric: he wanted it to be a suprise

Tommy: oh... you need a ride home?

Eric: yah, I think I'll get lost in these woods

Tommy laughed

Tommy: come on I'll give you a ride

Eric: thanks

Tommy: no problem

RT: bye Eric it was nice meeting you

Jane: bye, I'll see you in karate

They left

RT: he seems nice

Jane: I know

She was smiling and RT saw it and started teasing her

RT: somebody's got a little crush

Jane: I do not

RT: right

Jane: I don't

RT: don't worry, I think he has a crush on you too

Jane: no he doesn't

RT: sure he does, he transfered here from the Wind Ninja Acadamy, that not knowing how to do karate is just an act

Jane: it is not

RT: sure it is

Jane: how do you know?

RT: he told me when you were getting the drinks... somebody's got a crush, somebody's got a crush

Jane: stop it RT

Jane pushed RT and RT was laughing then Jane blushed

RT: yah I knew it

**I hope you like the story so far... you know the drill, please review**


	51. Chapter 51

A few weeks later it was safe to go back to school and everybody knew that Jane and Eric liked eachother... except for Eric

RT: you need to tell him, it's driving him mad, he doesn't know that you like him

Jane: why doesn't he just ask me out?

Conner: Eric's been trying to figure out how to

Jane: why doesn't he just come out and say that he likes me? It's not that hard to do

RT: why don't you just come out and say that you like him

Conner: ooh he's gotcha there

Jane glared at them

Jane: because...

RT: because?

Jane: I'm shy

RT: since when?

Jane: since I developed a crush... this is not something girls talk about with there older brothers and guy friends

The guy's laughed

RT: gees how long does it take for Kira to finish a science test?

Conner: yah we were supposed to start training 10 minutes ago

Jane: some people take their time on tests and actually do good on them

Conner: did you just diss me?

RT: big time

Conner: hey I do good on tests... I have a C in that class

Jane: good you're passing

Conner: what do you have in your science class

Jane: A

RT: B- science isn't my favorite subject

Conner: mine either

Tommy heard

Tommy: oh that hurt

Conner: Dr. O don't do that

Tommy:(mock hurt) you guys don't like my class? Well I know RT doesn't but Conner? You have a C in my class

Conner: I know, science just isnt my thing

Tommy: that's ok, wasn't my thing when I was your age either

RT: tell me about it

Tommy laughed

Tommy: hey RT at least you're getting better grades then I did... I was lucky to get a C

RT: yah well you make me study all the time

Tommy: yah, life was easier in the 90s... all the villans wanted to do was take over the world, now they want to create the dinosaurs again

Jane: wow it's very easy to get off topic

Tommy: what was the topic?

Jane: Eric

Tommy: Eric?

RT: your little girl has a crush and he has a crush on her but niether one of them wants to do anything about it

Tommy: ah... no

Jane: no what?

Tommy: you're not going to date until you're 20

Jane: ok now you're just being unreasonable, you had Kimberly and Kat before you were 20, heck you had both of them before you even graduated

Tommy: that was different

Jane: how

Tommy: I wasn't a father at that time, and their parents let them date

Jane: I thought you were cool

Teen guys: ouch burn

Trent: what's a burn?

Kira: yah

Jane: Kira can you believe it? Dad won't let me date until I'm 20

Kira: Dr. O you can't do that! That is the worst thing a dad can do to their daughters

Tommy: is it again gang up on Tommy day?

The Teen rangers looked at eachother and smiled

Conner: yes

Tommy: oh great now you _guys_ are in it?

RT: yes

Tommy: you too RT? They'll gang up on you next

RT: no I'm helping them out Tommy, you're on your own

Jane: how old was dad when he got his first girlfriend?

RT: 14, her name... Kelly

Tommy: yah I remember her... her dad didnt like me very much, she was a dancer and I was in karate... I guess those two don't mix

Jane: ok anybody else after Kelly?

Tommy: oh no

RT: Kristen

Tommy: that didnt last that long

Conner: what happened

Tommy: her dad caught us, he didnt like me at all, I guess it was the long hair, and she grew tired of me I guess and cheated on me

Kira: I'm sorry

Tommy: that's alright, why are we going through all of my dates' names?

Jane: I'm tallying all of your dates up to the point before you were 20

Tommy: why

Jane: because it's not fair

Jane smiled

Jane: because you don't want to mess with a pink ranger

Tommy: got that right

RT: next was Kimberly... we already know how that one ended

Ethan: what's with all the K names

Tommy laughed

Tommy: I don't know

RT: then there was Kat

Jane: you guys broke up because she went to dancing school in another country and you stayed here, then there was my mom

RT: another K name?

Tommy: no A... Alena... we met on Aquamarine

Jane: you had all of them before you were 20... you met my mom when you were 19

Tommy: ok fine... you can date... but I need to know his parents and his background

Conner: well he's my brother so you know his parents, he's been playing soccer a lot and used to go to the wind ninja acadamy where he took karate

RT: told ya Jane

Jane stuck out her tounge

Conner: transfered here and fell in love with Jane

Ethan: and now you're trying to get these two together

Tommy: oh great... now I'm at the stage where I have to be the worried father, my daughter is going to go out with a Conner look a like

Conner: HEY

The rangers laughed

Ethan: man it's fun teasing you two

Tommy: whatever... now it's time to train if you don't mind

They trained for an hour

Conner:(whispering to RT) get Jane and meet me at Reefside park in an hour

RT: ok... will she need to dress up?

Conner: no, we're going to settle this thing once and for all

RT: good

The rangers left

Jane: what was with the whispering

RT: nothing

Jane: RT

RT: nothing

Jane tried reading his mind but there was only music

Jane: **_RT!_**

RT: you'll see later... don't try to read my mind

Jane: all I get is elevator mucic

RT: you tried?

Jane: duh

RT: well serves you right

Jane: what is going on?

RT: you'll se in a half hour

20 minutes later

RT: ok come on Jane

Jane: where we going

RT: it's a suprise... now put this on

It was a blindfold

Jane: I don't think so

RT: oh come on... it'll be fine

Jane: promise

RT: promise

RT put the blindfold on her and then they went in the jeep

RT: WE'LL BE BACK LATER TOMMY!

Tommy:OK!

They left in the jeep and RT drove to Reefside park where Conner and Eric were waiting... Eric still had a blindfold on

RT: ok just be quiet, don't make any noise

Conner: ok just be quiet and dont make any noise

RT and Conner walked their siblings so they were facing eachother and then they took the blindfolds off

Eric: oh my

Jane: gosh

Eric/Jane: Conner/RT

RT/Conner: you guys aren't moving until you confess your feelings

The two looked at eachother and smiled nervously

There was a long awkward silence

Conner: go on all ready

Eric: I'm going to get you Conner

Jane: I knew this wasn't something to share in front of older brothers

She glared at RT

RT: you'll thank me later

Another awkward silence

Conner: go on already

Eric: while you two are standing there? I don't think so

RT: ok we'll back away but you guys aren't going anywhere

They backed up

minute of silence

Eric: ah... you... you want to sit down?

Jane: ok

They sat on a bench

Awkward silence for a few seconds,then a couple of giggles and both of them not looking at eachother

Eric: did you know this was going to happen?

Jane: no RT blindfolded me

Eric: yah so did Conner

Jane smiled and there was still an awkward silence

Jane: so

Eric: so

Jane giggled

Eric: what's so funny

Jane: oh nothing

Eric: no tell me

Jane: we know what they want us to say right

Eric: yah

Jane: and we're having the hardest time having a conversation

Eric: yah

Jane: ok, I'm just going to say it... Eric... I like you like you

Eric: you do?

Jane: yah, since I first met you

Eric: oh thank god... I really like you too, since I first layed eyes on you and felt your kindness

Jane smiled

Jane: ok now it just got easier... you do realize the whole school knows that we like eachother right

Eric: they do? I didn't know that

Jane lifted an eyebrow

Eric: I must be some kind of wacko if everybody knew but I didn't

Jane: you're not a wacko

Eric: did you know I liked you

Jane: yes

Eric: you did?

Jane: Conner told me

Eric: I'm really going to kill him

Jane: oh don't do that, then who are we going to tease?

Eric: oh all right... it's kind of fun being a twin anyway, you get to confuse people

Jane giggled

Jane: how come you didn't tell me that you already knew karate?

Eric: I just wanted to be with you, and since you knew a lot about karate...

Jane: I see... well it was sweet

They both smiled

Jane: so

Eric: so

Jane: I guess this makes us... boyfriend and girlfriend

Eric: I guess it does... so do you want to go see pirates of the carribean 8 with me tomorrow night

Jane smiled

Jane: I'd love too, but I have to ask my dad

Eric: ok

Jane: so how well **do** you know karate?

Eric: been taking it for 5 years now

Jane: ok lets see what you got

They both smiled and then sparred and that got RT and Conner running

Conner: you guys have a fight already?

RT: we brought you guys here to fall in love not get in a fight

Eric: relax you guys

Jane: yah we're just sparring

RT: so you guys are

Jane: a couple

Conner: my plan worked

RT and Conner high fived

RT: well we better go... it's getting late

Eric: oh yah

Conner: gees, you guys took 45 minutes to admit that you like eachother

Eric: what can we say

Jane: we had to get the words just right

Jane and Eric hugged

RT: later bro

Conner: see yah later

Back in the jeep

RT: well?

Jane: thank you RT

RT: you're welcome, but that's not what I meant

Jane: I have a date tomorrow night, we're going to see Pirates of the Caribean 8

RT: wow you guys move fast

Jane: ew gross picture

RT: ew gross mind

Jane hit him in the arm

RT: hey don't hit the driver, don't want to cause an accident

Jane: man you really **do **sound like dad

RT: your fault not mine

Jane: Billy's fault, he gave you dad's memories, I gave you a mind of your own

RT: thank you

Jane: you're welcome

RT: who gave me the glowing green eyes?

Jane: me, and now they don't shoot out lazer beams

RT laughed

10 minutes later they made it home and Jane ran into the house to ask Tommy if she could go to the movies

Tommy: who's all going?

Jane: just Eric and I

Tommy: no

Jane: oh come on dad, you said I could date

Tommy: you're only 13, you're dating a 17 year old, there's a big age difference there

Jane: oh come on please

Tommy: no

Jane: it's only a 4 year difference

Tommy: I said no

Jane: ok what if RT goes or Ashley and Rebecca

Tommy: like Eric would want to go to a movie with two more 13 year olds

Jane: come on dad please

Tommy: I'm sorry Jane but no

Jane: then what's the point of being boyfriend girlfriend if you won't let me go out with him? come on you dated all of those girls

Tommy: yah but they were my age

Jane: come on dad

Tommy: Jane no... you barley know this guy

Jane: he's Conner's brother

Tommy: and that's supposed to make me feel better?

Jane: yah since you trust Conner to help save the world on a daily basis

Tommy: that's different

Jane: oh come on... what do you think will happen?

Tommy: a lot

Jane: what if RT goes and Kira

Tommy: RT's not dating Kira

Jane: we can be a group and just go as friends

Tommy: no I can't trust them to watch you guys

Jane: why are you being so difficult?

Tommy: I'm your father what do you expect

Jane: well I didn't think you would turn into grandma

Tommy: hey watch it

Jane: you're being too over protective

Tommy: and I should... Jane you almost died a few weeks ago because I wasn't protective enough

Jane: you're going to have to let me go sooner or later

Tommy: YOU'RE NOT DATING ERIC MCKNIGHT AND THAT IS FINAL... END OF DESCUSSION

Jane: but

Tommy: I SAID END OF DESCUSSION

Jane: you're mean

She ran out of the room and ran to her bedroom

RT: what's with all the yelling?

Tommy: just stay out of it

RT: you're not letting her go on her date?

Tommy: no

RT: why? Eric's cool

Tommy: that might be true, but he's also 17

RT: oh... yah... but they love eachother

Tommy: this isn't your concern

RT: I'm her older brother

Tommy: then I'm your dad and I'm telling you to stay out of it

RT: yah but I got her into this mess

Tommy: she'll get over it, just let her cry for a while

RT: you better be right, or she's going to be a handful in the future

Jane was crying on her bed, she was furious that Tommy wouldn't let her go... she got on her cellphone and called Eric

Eric: hello

Jane: hi it's me

Eric: hi Jane, I can't wait until tomorrow night

Jane: yah about that

Eric: what

Jane: I can't go

Eric: WHAT

Jane: I'm sorry, my dad won't let me go... I've been trying to talk him into it for the last half hour but his mind is made up... he's usually very easy to convince but not this time... I hope you're not mad

Eric: it's alright, I understand... it's the age difference isn't it?

Jane: yah

Eric: I thought so... most parents don't like there daughters dating older guys

Jane: I am sorry

Eric: I know... I'll see you in school on Monday

Jane: bye

Eric: bye

**Poor Jane, poor Eric... I hope you like the story so far, please don't hate me for turning Tommy into a mean dad... please review **


	52. Chapter 52

Tommy knocked on Jane's door

Tommy: Jane can I come in?

Jane: go away

He came in anyway

Jane: why even bother knocking?

Tommy: look I'm sorry

Jane rolled her eyes

Tommy: I know your mad at me

Jane: gee what was the first clue?

Tommy: before I let you go on dates, I need to know this guy a little more, all I know about him is that he's Conner's brother and that he used to go to Wind Ninja acadamy... I need to know more about him then I might let you go on a date with him

Jane: what are you afraid of?

Tommy: I'm afraid that he might be I don't know, somebody who's rude, he might like to drink or smoke or do drugs... I don't know, there are many possibilities

Jane: or he could be a very good athlete and actually like me and he's really sweet

Tommy: once I get to know him better ok?

Jane: fine... get to know him fast though, we want to go to Pirates of the Caribean

Tommy: that just came out and the movies are usually out for about a month... that will be enough time

Jane: it better be

She was still depressed looking

Tommy sighed

Tommy:(thinking) she's going to be mad at me until I let her go... she always talks me into things

He sighed again

Tommy: call him back... I'll let you go to the movies

Jane: really

Tommy: really

Jane: oh thank you thank you thank you

She hugged him

Tommy: you're welcome... go call him

He left and saw Jane get on the phone

RT: so you changed your mind

Tommy: want to go to the movies?

RT: Tommy you're not... you are

Tommy: want to join me? It's Pirates of the Caribean

RT: no, I don't want her mad at me when she catches you

Tommy: suit yourself. She's not going to catch me, if anything... I'll turn invisible if she looks my way

RT: do what you want, you're the dad, I'm just the brother

Tommy: it'll be fine... you'll see

Jane: Eric we can go to the movies

Eric: he let you?

Jane: yah... I talked him into it

Eric: that's great... what time do you want to go? There's a 7:00 movie, an 8:45 movie or a 9:30 movie

Jane: better make it 8:45

Eric: sounds good... I'll pick you up at 8:00

Jane: ok... see you then

Eric: bye

They hung up

Jane came out of her room

Tommy: so what time's he picking you up?

Jane: 8:00

Tommy: 8:00? What time's the movie?

Jane: 8:45

Tommy: ok, so you'll be back around 10:30 or 11:00

Jane: maybe

Tommy: ok

Jane: thank you for letting me go

Tommy: you're welcome

The next night Eric picked Jane up right at 8:00

Eric: don't worry Dr. O, I'll take good care of her

Tommy: ok

Jane: bye dad bye RT... see you later tonight

Tommy: bye

RT: bye

They left

RT: she's going to be mad at you

Tommy: she's not going to find out

RT: yah right

Tommy: good bye RT

RT: see you later

Tommy left

RT: boy Jane's going to be mad

Eric and Jane made it to the theater at 8:25

Eric: ok, you go find us seats and I'll go get the popcorn

Jane: ok

Eric: what kind of pop do you like

Jane: Dr. Pepper

Eric: me too

Jane: really

Eric: yah

Jane: that's cool... so where do you like to sit?

Eric: in the middle front

Jane: ok sounds good

Eric: do you like butter on your popcorn?

Jane: only a little bit

Eric: yah too much makes it taste gross

Jane: wow we have so much in common

Eric: isn't it great?

Jane left to find the seats while Eric got the snacks

Jane: dad's going to like him, he's a perfect gentleman

Eric came back with the popcorn and pop and also peanut m&m's

Eric: here you go

Jane: thank you, these are my favorite kind

Eric: really? There mine also... wow this is earie

Jane: it means we're perfect for eachother

They both smiled

Tommy made it 5 minutes before the movie started and sat in the way back and located Jane and Eric

5 minutes later the movie started and 20 minutes into it Eric put his arm around Jane

Tommy:(thinking) he's doing the move... oh my god he's doing the move on my little girl... calm down Tommy, it's not the end of the world if he puts an arm around her shoulder

Jane smiled when Eric did that and then her mindreading slipped and caught something Tommy said... not the end of the world if he puts an arm around her shoulder

Jane: what the

Eric: what?

Jane: nothing

Jane looked in the back but didn't see anybody she knew

Eric: what's wrong?

Jane: nothing, I guess I'm a little paranoid, I just watched Cheaper by the Dozen 2 the other day and how the girls father is in the back row watching thier every move

Eric: do you see anybody?

Jane: no

Eric: lets just watch

Jane: ok

She got comfertable again

Tommy:(thinking) that was close

An hour and a half later Jane's mindreading slipped again and it landed on Tommy again

Tommy:(thinking) they better not do anything after the movie

Jane:(thinking) what the heck?

Jane turned around again and didn't see Tommy

Eric: Jane what's wrong

Jane: nothing, just stretching

Jane was getting mad now

Jane: I'm fine

She got comfertable again

Jane:(thinking) how can he do this too me? Why would he do this? He keeps going invisible when I turn around, man will he ever trust me?

She didn't do anything else but watch the movie the rest of the time

Tommy: that was close

Finally the movie was over and Tommy turned invisible and jumped down from the side of the stairs, he didn't want Jane or Eric to catch him spying and he ran out the door and to his jeep and drove away real fast

RT: so how'd it go

Tommy: she never saw me

RT: you're kidding right?

Tommy: there were a few close calls, but she didn't see me

RT: you're lucky

Eric parked at Jane's house

Jane: I had a very good time tonight

Eric: we should do it again real soon

Jane: we should (thinking) and this time without parental supervision

Eric: I'll call you some time

Jane: ok

Awkward silence

Eric: well see you on Monday then

Jane: ok

They didn't move

Jane:(thinking) this is going to be awkward if I don't do something

Jane came up to him and hugged him

Jane: bye

Eric: bye

He finally left

Jane walked in the house and she looked mad

RT: how was it

Jane: well, if a certain _someone_ wasn't _spying_ on us in _invisi mode _it would have been _a lot _better

Jane glared at Tommy

Tommy: sorry

Jane: no you're not...WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TRUST ME?!

Tommy: I don't want you to get hurt

Jane: I'm not going to get hurt if I go out on a date he is a perfect gentleman and he didn't do anything wrong

Tommy: did he kiss you?

Jane: no, he just hugged me, I can't believe you did that! How can I ever trust you again?

She was furious and she stormed in her room

RT: told you she was going to find out

Tommy: drop it

RT: I'm just saying

Tommy: well don't

RT: fine, gees, I told you it was a bad idea

He headed up to his room

Tommy: what am I going to do?

RT came back down

RT: you can appologias and let her go on dates without parental supervision

Tommy: the guy is 17

RT: Tommy, parent's let you babysit there elementry kids for halloween

Tommy: they turned into putties

RT: that's not the point, parents thought you were responsible enough... only yours were putties but Kimberly's weren't, or Billys or the rest of the guys

Tommy: what are you saying?

RT: I'm saying you need to trust your daughter and her 17 year old boyfriend

Tommy: did you just turn into my conchance or something

RT: I'm just your teenage self... your _17 year old _self

Tommy: thanks

RT: you're welcome

He headed back upstairs

Tommy thought for a few minutes then went to Jane's room

Tommy: Jane can I come in?

Jane: what? You want to spy on me again?

Tommy: no I want to talk

Jane: nothing to talk about, you were afraid that Eric would turn into some drug and alcohol addict and that he would want to rape me or some gross evil thing

Tommy: did you read my mind?

Jane: didn't have to

Tommy: ouch... can I come in?

Jane: fine but you're wasting your time

Tommy came in and Jane was crying

Tommy: Jane... I'm sorry... I know you're a teenager now and I just have to accept that, you're changing and you're not that little girl anymore who comes to me with every single problem and I fix it, or who used to love to hang out with me 24/7

Jane stopped crying

Tommy: time flies so fast... I have to accept that I'm now raising a teenager who wants makeup and not barbies, who want's CDs and not dolls and stuff like that... that is just really hard for a dad to accept

Jane smirked

Tommy: you going to make me go on?

Jane: no, you really hate these talks

Tommy: thank you

Jane: is this your way of saying that you're going to let me go on my own dates by my self for now on?

Tommy: I don't know

Jane: dad

Tommy: yah it is

Jane: thank you... and by the way... I like hanging out with you, just not 24/7

Tommy: ok

They hug

Tommy: it's time for you to get to bed... it's late

Jane: ok, night

Tommy: night

He left


	53. Chapter 53

Sunday night

Lothor woke up from his frozen state and escaped the jar and the vault Mesagog was keeping him in and escaped Mesagog's layer

Lothor: now to get my revenge on those ninja and dino brats

Monday

Conner: hey Jane

Jane: hi

Conner: how was your date?

Jane: fine for the most part

Conner: he didn't try to kiss you did he?

Jane: of course not... he was a perfect gentleman

Conner: really?

Jane: really

Conner: wow, I guess that other school really did change him. He used to be exactly like me

Jane:(thinking) scary thought

Jane: wow, so what, he would kiss every girl on the first date?

Conner: yes of course

Jane: not something you should be talking about with your brother's girlfriend... wow that sounds wierd

Conner: can I tell you that you're the youngest he's ever dated?

Jane: no, nor can you tell him that my dad came to the movie with us

Conner: WHAT

Jane: shh... he was in invisi mode

Conner: he spied on you?

Jane: yah I know, he promised not to do it again though

Conner: he better not... that is one of the worst things dads can do to their daughters

Jane: no kidding

Conner: so that's why you were acting so parquiliar at the beginning of the movie

Jane: he told you that?

Conner: of course... that's probably why he didn't kiss you, he thought you weren't having any fun

Jane: but I told him I was

Conner: that's just Eric for you

Jane: I better talk to him

Conner: he's in the gym shooting hoops

Jane: thanks

She ran into the gym and saw Eric shooting hoops

Jane: hi Eric

Eric: hey Jane

He looked a little sad

Jane: what's wrong?

Eric: nothing

Jane: come on

Eric: I can't see you anymore

Jane: WHAT

Eric: you're nice and everything... but... you're too young for me

Jane: you can't be serious

Eric: I am... I'm sorry

Jane: but

Eric: look I'm sorry, but it just wouldn't work out... you're a cute kid

Jane: I'm not a kid, I'm a teenager

Eric: I'm sorry Jane

Jane: but we have so much in common

Eric: everybody thinks it's wierd

Jane: you listen to what everybody else thinks?

Eric: yes... and they're right

Jane: but Conner and my brother think we should be together

Eric: they were just trying to be nice... it's obvious that your dad doesn't like the idea, and my parents don't like the idea either... and I was thinking about that on my way home the other night

Jane: so is this why you were ignoring me all day and gave Conner that excuse of you being afraid that I wasn't having any fun at the theater

Eric: I didn't know how else to talk in private without it looking like a break up scene

Jane: Eric this is a break up scene, and you gave in to pressure, you don't know what you just lost

Jane walked out and she was hurt and angry... more angry then hurt.

Jane: It's funny when you find yourself Looking from the outside I'm standing here but all I wan Is to be over there Why did I let myself believe Miracles could happen Cause now I have to pretend That I don't really care  
I thought you were my fairytale A dream when I'm not sleeping A wish upon a star Thats coming true But everybody else could tell That I confused my feelings with the truth When there was me and you  
I swore I knew the melody That I heard you singing And when you smiled You made me feel Like I could sing along But then you went and changed the word Now my heart is empty 'm only left with used-to-be' Once upon a song   
Now I know your not a fairytale And dreams were meant for sleeping And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true Cause now even I tell That I confused my feelings with the truth Cause I liked the view When there was me and you  
I can't believe that I could be so blind It's like you were floating While I was falling And I didn't mind Cause I liked the view Thought you felt it too When there was me and you

She ran home as fast as she could

RT: Jane what's wrong

Jane: leave me alone

She stormed in her room and slammed the door and cried on her bed

An hour later she called Rebecca

Jane: he broke up with me

Rebecca: Eric? Didn't he just ask you out

Jane: yes... he said it wouldn't work out

Rebecca: oh I'm so sorry

Jane: I feel like screaming

Rebecca: I would to

Jane: but I can't until I need to fight Taranadrones or something just as evil

Rebecca: oh that kind of screaming

Jane: how am I going to do Karate with him in the class

Rebecca: have you ever thought of doing another activity?

Jane: you mean not karate or gymnastics which I quit months ago

Rebecca: yah

Jane: you know... I like that idea... but what about all the cliques in school? You got the athletes, skateboard guys, band people, preps, goths, Drama queens and kings, Choir people, The Chess players, the bookworms, the artists, very smart people and a lot more

Rebecca: you're one of the athletes, bookworms and in the smart group, this shouldn't be a problem for you

Jane: I'm only an athlete because of karate

Rebecca: so, Conner's only an athlete because of soccer... look, you want to get out of karate because of Eric right

Jane: yah

Rebecca: so choose some other after school activity to get involved in

Jane: like

Rebecca: like... Drama

Jane: the thing you and Ashley are in?

Rebecca: yah

Jane: I don't know

Rebecca: it will be fun... we would be able to hang out together

Jane: when are try outs for the next...

Rebecca: audition

Jane: what

Rebecca: they're not called tryouts... they're called auditions

Jane: whatever

Rebecca: the next audition is tomorrow for the musical called Twinkle Town

Jane: isn't that on Highschool musical?

Rebecca: yah but now it's a real play

Jane: what do you have to do for tryouts... I mean auditions?

Rebecca: just sing a bit of The Start Of Something New

Jane: oh that's one of my favorite songs... Living in my own world Didn't understand That anything can happen When you take a chance I never believed in What I couldn't see I never opened my heart To all the possibilities I know that something has changed Never felt this way And right here tonight  
This could be the start Of something new It feels so right To be here with you And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Now who'd of ever thought that We'd both be here tonight And the world looks so much brighter With you by my side I know that something has changed Never felt this way I know it for real  
This could be the start Of something new It feels so right To be here with you And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
I never knew that it could happen Till it happened to me I didn't know it before But now it's easy to see  
It's a start Of something new It feels so right To be here with you And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart  
That it's the start Of something new It feels so right To be here with you And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart The start of something new Start of something new

Rebecca: for auditions you only sing the first verse and the chours

Jane: ok

Rebecca: and the other song is Breaking Free

Jane: we have to sing with another person?

Rebecca: yah... you could do it... I know you can

Jane: This sounds fun

Rebecca: it is

Jane: and it will keep my mind off Eric

Her eyes glowed pink at the same time RT came in

RT: wow calm down Jane

Jane: why don't you ever knock?

Rebecca: what

Jane: not you

RT: don't know... but you need to calm down

Jane: what do you mean?

RT: you're pissed

Jane: huh

RT: you're eyes

Jane: oh

Rebecca: who are you talking to?

Jane: RT

Rebecca: oh... ok well I'll talk to you later

Jane: ok... bye... thanks

Rebecca: you're welcome

They hung up

RT: so you want to tell me why you're so mad

Jane: Eric broke up with me

RT: he didn't

Jane: he did, because of my age

RT: oh I'm so sorry Jane

Jane: it's not your fault

RT: you want to talk about it?

Jane: no... I just did with Rebecca

RT: that's good... so I heard you singing in here

Jane: uh... yah

RT: what was that about

Jane: um...(thinking) how do I tell a karate fan that I don't want to take karate anymore? Better yet how am I going to tell dad when I can't even tell his lookalike

Jane: I just felt like singing... how was I?

RT: pretty good but you should concentrate on your karate

Jane: I'm a blackbelt... have been for three years

RT: you still can't beat me little sister

Jane: oh yah? Well I haven't had 14 years of expirence yet Robo Tommy

RT: hey

Jane: you started it

They started to wrestle and RT started to tickle

Jane: Mercy MERCY

RT: I win... come on lets sparr... it will keep your mind off... things

Jane: ok

He left while Jane changed

They sparred until Tommy came home and Jane told him everything except the drama part and quitting karate

Tommy: oh I'm so sorry

Jane: no... you were right, just not the drug and alcohol part

Tommy: I didn't want to be right

Jane: I know

The next day

Rebecca: come on Jane lets go

Jane: hold on... nobody but you knows I'm doing this... this interferes with Karate you know

Rebecca: I thought

Jane: I am... but they don't know that... I have to sneak... I'm not telling them unless I get a part or something

Rebecca: ok

They waited until the coast was clear and then they snuck to the auditorium

Mr. Stan: welcome ladies to auditions... just fill out a form and we'll get started

They filled out a form

Jane:(thinking) what kind of part do I want? hmm... any

Mr. Stan: ok let's begin

Auditions went on for an hour and a half

Mr. Stan: ok now I need Jane Oliver and Quinn Chissic, I want you guys to sing Breaking Free together

Jane:(thinking) oh boy

Quinn: ok

They got on stage and got their microphones

Quinn: We're soarin', flyin' There's not a star in heaven That we can't reach

Jane: If we're trying So we're breaking free

Quinn: You know the world can see us In a way that's different than who we are

Jane: Creating space between us 'Til we're separate hearts

Both: But your faith it gives me strength Strength to believe

Quinn: We're breakin' free

Jane: We're soarin'

Quinn: Flyin'

Both: There's not a star in heaven That we can't reach

Quinn: If we're trying

Both: Yeah, we're breaking free

Quinn: Oh, we're breakin' free

Jane: Ohhhh

Quinn: Can you feel it building Like a wave the ocean just can't control

Jane: Connected by a feeling Ohhh, in our very souls

Both: Rising 'til it lifts us up So every one can see

Quinn: We're breakin' free

Jane: We're soarin'

Quinn: Flyin'

Both: There's not a star in heaven That we can't reach

Quinn: If we're trying Yeah we're breaking free

Jane: Ohhhh runnin'

Quinn Climbin' To get to that place

Both: To be all that we can be

Quinn: Now's the time

Both: So we're breaking free

Quinn: We're breaking free

Jane: Ohhh , yeah

Quinn: More than hope More than faith

Jane: This is true This is fate And together

Both: We see it comin'

Quinn: More than you More than me

Jane: Not a want, but a need

Both: Both of us breakin' free

Jane: Soarin'

Quinn: Flyin'

Both: There's not a star in heaven That we can't reach If we're trying

Quinn: Yeah we're breaking free

Jane: Breaking free Were runnin'

Quinn: Ohhhh, climbin'

Both: To get to the place To be all that we can be Now's the time

Quinn: Now's the time

Jane: So we're breaking free

Quinn: Ohhh, we're breaking free

Jane: Ohhhh

Both: You know the world can see us In a way that's different than who we are

They both smiled at eachother then put their mics down

Quinn: you were great

Jane: so were you

Mr. Stan: ok that's everybody... thanks for auditioning, results will be up on Friday

Rebecca: oh my gosh Jane you and Quinn were great... I didn't know you could sing like that

Jane: niether did I

Rebecca: so how did you get out of karate anyway

Jane sounded like Tommy

Jane: I told sensai I was sick

She smiled

Rebecca: that's cool that you could do that

Jane: hey it's handy

They walked out laughing together

**I hope you like the story so far... and if you have noticed, I put a little forshadowing in the story... in one of the chapters Jane auditions for a commercial, Jane wants to sing the power ranger songs... Cassidy and Jane end up in the auditorium... Jane sang When there was me and you after the break up... all of it leading up to her auditioning for a musical... aren't I clever? lol... anyway I hope you're enjoying the story... keep reviewing please**


	54. Chapter 54

Friday came and Jane was really excited about knowing what part she got... she was hoping they weren't going to announce the small parts because she didn't want her family to know

Jane, Rebecca, Ashley and RT were in Tommy's class right now when there was an anouncment

Mr. Stan: we now have the cast...

RT: ah the musical Twinkle Town

Mr. Stan announced the Chorus and Rebecca and Ashley made chorus

Jane: congrats you guys

Ashley: thanks

Mr. Stan announced the people with minor parts

Jane: well that's it for me

Mr. Stan: and our leads are... Jane Oliver and Quinn Chissic... Thank you and congratulations everybody

It was very quiet in the Science room and all eyes were on Jane

Jane:(thinking) oh my god... I have the lead

She didn't even dare read what RT and Tommy were thinking... she was afraid of that

Jane looked up at her dad and he didn't look happy... he looked confused... she quicked a look at RT and he didn't look happy either

Rebecca: congratulations Jane

Ashley: yah the lead roll, oh you're so lucky

Jane: thanks

She looked at everybody in the room

Jane: what? I got the lead in the musical... thats all

Tommy: we'll talk about this at home

Jane: fine

Tommy went back to teaching

During lunch that day everybody was quiet and then everybody started singing Status Quo

Jane: geez I didn't want this to turn into High School Musical

Rebecca: well that's what happened

It got quiet when everybody saw her

Rebecca: I'll see you later

Jane: ok

She went to go sit with her regular group who happen to be karate people

Jane: hey you guys

Christie: you can't sit here

Jane: why?

Josh: it's only for true Karate people

RT: I'm sorry Jane, but you're a drama queen now

Jane looked at Eric

Jane: fine... didn't want to sit with _him _anyway

She left and walked to the bookworm area

Jenna: sorry but you can't sit here either

Jane: why

Leslie: we only read books, not scripts

Jane: fine

She went to the Drama area

Jasmine: we don't allow athletes at this table

Jane: I have the lead in the play

Jasmine: that will soon change... Mr. Stan must have over looked me, I've been all the leads in the last 7 years in the drama area

Jane: No wonder you turned into a drama queen... not the skill full one

Jasmine:(gasp) how dare you

Rebecca: she didn't mean it Jasmine

Jane: Rebecca why are you taking crap from her? She's _so_ beneath your potential...you're an 8th grader at the Junior level... She's a Senior still at the Sophmore level

Drama people: ooh burn

Jasmine: how dare you

She was about to slap her, but Jane grabbed her arm and squeezed hard

Jane: careful... I'm very good at karate

Jasmine gasped

Jane: Rebecca, Ashley, if you two want to hang out with these drama people, be my guest... I'm leaving

Jasmine: you're quitting?

Jane: no... I'm staying as the_ lead, _I'm leaving this group... I'm a whole lot better than you and I don't have to take this crap

She left and went to sit outside by a tree

Jane:(thinking) so this is what it's like when an athlete ends up in the drama department

Finally the horrible day ended and she went home to a very uncomfertable house... the tention was brutal

Tommy: Jane we need to talk

Jane: ok

RT: you have a lot of explaining

Jane: fine

Tommy: so when were you going to tell us?

Jane: later

Tommy: when

Jane: when I got a part

RT: when did you try out?

Jane: _audition_

RT: right... well?

Jane: Tuesday

Tommy: you had karate practice

Jane: I know

Tommy: how did you get out of it

Jane: I called him

Tommy: I see, you sounded just like me

Jane: yep

RT: so Jane what are you going to do? Are you going to do karate or drama... are you an athlete or a drama queen... those two don't mix in this school

Jane: I auditioned for a reason

RT: and what was that reason?

Jane: to be in a musical. To do something different besides karate or gymnastics

Tommy: why? You never said anything before

Jane: Eric

Tommy: don't let a boy ruin your life

Jane: I'm already a black belt. I decided to do something different for a change. I'm not giving up karate. I'm just quitting the class

Tommy: YOU'RE QUITTING?

Jane: I quit a few days ago

Tommy looked like his eyes were going to turn green and so did RT

Jane: I can already beat the sensai, he can't teach me anything else that I already know

Tommy: it's good practice

Jane: I get enough of that already... there's a freaking karate room upstairs. RT and I sparr almost every day

RT: get more practice and soon you might beat me

Jane: I can change the activities when ever I want, I've been taking karate since I was three... It's time for a change

Tommy: we're a karate family

Jane: if so then why did you play football when you were in highschool?

Tommy: it was really hard it took me forever to figure out all those plays and figure out how to tackle without kicking instead

Jane: Ernie helped you a lot

Tommy: I know... I couldn't have made it without Ernie's help

Jane: and I couldn't have made it without the help of my friends

Tommy: which friends

Jane: my only true friends aparently... Ashley and Rebecca

RT: they told you to quit karate?

Jane: no I wanted to do that on my own... they gave me the idea of auditioning for the musical. And I'm glad they did

Tommy: I thought you liked karate

Jane: I love karate... but I decided to audtition for the musical... I don't see the big deal

Tommy: PRACTICES ARE AT THE SAME TIME AS KARATE PRACTICE

Jane: like I said, I'm dropping karate

Tommy's eyes turned green

Jane: just for a month... then I'll take it again...geez, I thought it would be my choice

RT: we're not a drama family, we're a karate family

Jane:you sure about that? You guys are being dramatic right now. Look it's good to have something different in the mix... look I'm not turning into a drama queen like Jasmine, I'm just going to do the musical with Quinn Chissic, who happens to be my age

Tommy: what's going to happen if there is a monster attack and you're acting? You can't be a power ranger and act at the same time, it just doesn't work out

Jane: I'll think of something... look, I just wanted to try something different, I want to see what all I can do... listen... I have the lead in a play because of my singing, can't you guys just be happy for me?

Tommy: is this really what you want?

Jane: yes, I really want to do this

RT: and this has nothing to do with Eric?

Jane: it has some to do with Eric but mostly I just want a change for a bit, I feel like I'm fighting 24/7 with being a ranger, sparring and practice... Drama lets you be another character for a while

Tommy thought for a few minutes in unconfertable silence

Tommy: ok, you have my blessing, you can be in the play

Jane: thank you

Tommy: but

Jane: there's always a but

Tommy glared at her

Tommy: but then since you're doing drama... you have to train even longer in karate after drama

Jane: fine

RT: that means I have too also

Tommy: no that means that she has to practice her moves longer you guys sparr for the regular period of time

Jane rolled her eyes

Tommy: don't roll your eyes at me young lady... you want to do this... you can do this but you have to have the same amount of time for karate, you used to have an hour at your class, but since you gave that up you have to have two hours at home

Jane: I can do it

Tommy: we'll see

**I hope you like the story so far and can't wait to find out what happens next... please review**


	55. Chapter 55

The next Monday Eric came up to Jane

Eric: Jane we need to talk

Jane: excuse me but _you_ broke up with _me_... _we_ don't need to talk

Eric: yes we do

Jane: no we don't now get away from me

She walked off

Eric: Janelle

Jane stopped and turned around

Jane: what did you call me?

Eric: Jane we need to talk

Jane: did you just call me Janelle?

Eric: yes

Jane: I don't recall telling you my first name

Eric: I know about you

Jane: what do you mean?

Eric: I need to talk to you right now

Jane: then follow me to the library, it's usually empty at this time

They headed to the library

Jane: ok what do you know about me?

Eric: you're an alien princess and your name is Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver and you're also the pink power ranger

Jane: did Conner tell you all that?

Eric: no I used to go to the Wind Ninja acadamy

Jane: yah I know all of that

Eric: where the Ninja Storm Ninja's base is

Jane: I know that also... what's your point?

Eric: you can't give up karate because of me

Jane: sure I can. It's a free country

Eric: no you can't, you have to train

Jane: I do train, like I said, there's a sparring room in the house, you've been in it

Eric: I know

Jane: THEN WHAT'S YOUR POINT?

Librarian: shh

Jane: sorry... what's your point

Eric: I've been hired by your grandmother to watch out for you

Jane: you're not supposed to know my grandmother... she's an alien and you're pure human

Eric: I know I am

Jane: then how do you know my grandmother?

Eric: she contacted me and told me to watch out for you, she says that Dr. O is doing a terrible job

Jane: she just doesn't like dad that much

Eric: but I fell in love with you and I had to break up with you

Jane: oh great, now I feel like I'm in the movie The President's daughter

Eric: what?

Jane: nothing... so let me get this straight... you acted like you didn't know karate so you could get closer to me and we became friends... then Conner found out that you liked me so much and RT knew that I liked you a lot so they got together and got us together... you thought it was a good idea at the time so you asked me out on a date... then you thought that this was wrong so you decided to break up with me... and the only reason that you joined karate was to watch me is that it?

Eric: yes

Jane: Eric... I don't need a body guard... I'm a power ranger/blackbelt/alien with powers, I think I can take care of my self... plus I have two other black belts at home... nothing is going to happen to me... now you can go back to where ever you came from... Wind Ninja Acadamy and go train there, because I don't need you

Eric: I'm not going anywhere

Jane: well you're not going to follow me around like a lost little puppy dog either... if you do start to follow me... I'll turn invisible and fly away... now if you'll excuse me... I have lines and songs to learn

She headed out of the library and to the auditorium leaving a stunned Eric behind

Rebecca: there you are... I thought you were going to be late... you have 5 minutes to get ready

Jane: ok

Ashley: where were you?

Jane: I had a little **_x_** boyfriend problem... but it's all taken care of

She hurried and got ready for practice

Jasmine: about time you got here... you can't just come in here at any time, 4:00 _means_ 4:00... you need to follow the schedual

Jane: Jasmine... will you _shut up?_

Jasmine: how dare you

Jane: I dare... you think you're better than everybody else... NEWS FLASH! you're not so stop trying to be

She left the dressing room with Jasmine glaring at her

Jane: glare all you like, but I'm right

After two hours of rehersal she had to go home and change into her karate stuff for sparring with RT

Jane: turns out that grandmother hired Eric to guard me

RT: what?

Jane: yah, Eric told me, but he said he fell in love with me and he had to break up with me

RT: that's rough

Jane: I told him off though

RT: oh... that's why he was silent during practice today

Jane: you're starting karate again?

RT: yah

Jane: good

They sparred for an hour then RT quit after beating Jane 4 times

RT: that's what happens when you quit

Jane rolled her eyes and practiced her moves for an hour. She had to, Tommy made sure she was doing them then she had to go do her homework and eat supper which took another hour. It was about 9:00 when she was done with everything except get ready for bed which she had to do next since it was bedtime

Jane: night

Tommy: night

RT: night

She went to bed

RT: how long do you think she'll last

Tommy: not much longer

2 weeks and 5 monsters later and Jane was still keeping up on the routine but she stays up until 10:30 doing homework and her grades are slipping from As to Bs and Cs... and Tommy was upset with Jane's last report card

Tommy: Jane, you have a C in Government and a C in math... there's not a single A on your report card... What's wrong

Jane: there's not one A? how can that be? I've always gotten As in everything _including _Government

Tommy: not this quarter

Jane: but I do all of my homework

RT: you get a bunch of the problems wrong

Jane: and I study really hard

Tommy: are you getting enough sleep?

Jane: yes

Tommy: how much

Jane: lets see... I go to bed at 10:30 quarter to 11:00... wake up at 5:00 to study my lines and finish up any other homework, go to school before 8:15, drama practice at 4:00- 6:00, come home sparr with RT for an hour, practice my karate moves for an hour, do homework unil 9:00 go in my room and do more homework until 10:30 and all of that doesn't include all the monster attacks that pop up whenever wherever

RT: Jane, you spread yourself too thin

Tommy: you're not getting enough sleep

Jane: I'm fine

Tommy: if you're fine, then why are there dark circles under your eyes?

Jane: probably not enough water

RT: she's good

Tommy: then why do you all of a sudden drink coffee

Jane: I like it

RT: no you don't

Jane: look, I'm fine

Tommy: then why are your grades falling?

Jane: I don't know

Tommy: the last test you took of mine you got a 40 percent that has never happened before... I think this drama is taking a toll on you

Jane: no I'm fine... I like it... I have most of my lines and songs memorized

Tommy: I don't want your grades to slip anymore... I'm going to be talking to your other teachers for now on and see how you're doing in their class... now it's time for bed... and I want you to go to bed young lady

Jane: I have to study for a math test tomorrow

Tommy: oh... ok but go to bed at 10:00

Jane: ok

Tommy: and don't wake up until 7:00

Jane: but I have to study my lines and study more for my test

Tommy: you have a study hall before math... study then

Jane: that's when I...

Tommy: you what?

Jane: never mind

She was about to say sleep

Jane: ok, I'll study _then_

RT: no what were you going to say?

Jane: nothing RT

She glared at him

Tommy: ok stop it you two... Jane it's time to get ready for bed

Jane: fine

She went in her room and got ready for bed then began studying


	56. Chapter 56

Two days later she got her test results back and she failed yet again

Jane:(thinking) this is not good... this is one of the times I don't like dad as a teacher here

RT: hey Jane what'd you get?

Jane: you're actually talking to a _drama _person?

RT: ha ha very funny

Jane: not really

RT: so what did you get on your test?

Jane: none of your business

RT: that means you did bad

Jane ran away

RT: yep she did bad

Jane: I should have used my rememberer

She was worried all day long and RT kept bugging her about it

Jane: RT leave me alone... you already know what I got

RT: you haven't told me

Jane: fine... I failed ok... don't tell dad

RT: you failed

Jane: yes... happy?

She ran away and went into her next class... her dad's class

Tommy: hey you guys... Jane how was your test?

Jane: I did the best I could

Tommy: that sounds bad

Jane: we'll... it is

Tommy: lets see it

Jane: but

Tommy: or I can ask your teacher... trust me this way is easier

Jane: fine... you need to sign it anyway

She got it out of her backpack and handed it to him

Tommy: JANE YOU FAILED! AS IN AN F A 5 JANE YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT

Jane: I studied really hard

Tommy: this drama stuff is taking a toll on you

RT: you're spread too thin, you can't do it all

Jane: I can't quit the musical, it's two weeks till the performance

Tommy: I know

Jane: Look I know my karate moves, why can't we stop with the extra practice of karate and then I can keep my grades up, too much is going on right now

Tommy: ok I want you to study for that extra hour young lady and I want you to get a decent nights sleep

Jane: ok

Tommy: both of you take your seats

The teens sat and Tommy let the other students come in and he began class

Two weeks later things were a little better and the performance was great and Jane sang beautifully, Jasmine was still in a bad mood though because she didn't have the lead

Kira: wow Jane you were really good

Jane: thanks

Kira: you thinking about being a Drama Queen?

Jane: no... I'm a karate kid... I just needed to do that because of Eric

Tommy: you were really good honey

Jane: thanks

RT: so are you done being different?

Jane: yes

RT: good, now lets get things back to normal

Tommy: sounds good

Jasmine came up to them

Jasmine: well Jane... I guess you are a drama queen, you have a spot at our table... congratulations

Jane: thanks but no thanks, I only did this because I needed to do something new for a change, but I found out I didn't like it as much as I like karate... it was fun while it lasted, but I'm sticking to the thing I'm really good at

Jasmine: you're done?

Jane: I'm done... you can be the star again

Jasmine: thank you

Jane: you're welcome

A few weeks later

Tommy was working down in the lab trying to figure out what Mesagog was up too since he hasn't sent a monster in about a month

Jane: maybe he just gave up

Tommy: do you really think that?

Jane: no I guess not

Tommy: they never give up

The next day after school there was a monster who was really tough to beat

Conner: ok this guy is ugly and brutal

The rangers fight the monster and the monster shot something and it was aimed at Jane and it hit it's target and Jane disapeared

Rangers: JANE


	57. Chapter 57

Jane woke up in her room

Jane: what am I doing here? I have such a headache

She went in her bathroom and found the Tylonal and took some

Jane: I better get back out there and help out

She got out of her room and in the living room were two kids

Jane: hello

Alena: hello

Jane: what's your name?

Alena: Alena what's yours

Jane: Jane

Alena: that's the same as my mommy's

Jane: where _is_ your mommy?

Alena: at work... she drops me and Chris off at grandpa Tommy's

Jane: grandpa? DAD

Tommy: Jane is that you?

He came in the living room and saw Jane, Jane saw Tommy

Tommy/Jane: OH MY GOD

Jane: dad?

Tommy: Jane don't freak

Jane put her hands on her head and started to pace

Jane: oh my god oh my god what year is it?

Tommy: 2023

Jane: WHAT... OH NO OH NO NO NO NO OH NO

Tommy: calm down Jane

Jane: calm down? I'm in the future!

Tommy: just calm down... we'll fix this... Haley

Haley: yah

She came in the living room

Haley: oh my... how'd this happen?

Tommy: I don't know but we should call Jane

Haley: I agree

Jane: I'm right here

Haley: not you sweety, your future self... I'll call her

Haley got on the phone and 10 minutes later older Jane was there

OJ: oh wow

Tommy: would you know what happened

OJ: no... Jane how'd you get here?

Jane: we were fighting a monster and he pointed a weapon at me and shot it and the next thing I know I'm back in my room _10 years in the future_

OJ: I don't remember going to the future when I was 13

Tommy: probably because your memory got erased?

OJ: maybe... this is not good, we have to get her back to the past

Tommy: nobody has a time machine... Billy destroyed his 5 years ago

OJ: I know... rats

Jane: but this is the future, you're supposed to have cool technology and stuff

OJ: It's only 10 years from your time

Jane: oh yah

OJ: if there is something that will bring you back to your time, it would be at headquarters

Jane: headquarters?

Tommy: SPD

Jane: huh

Tommy: Space Patrol Delta

OJ: aliens live here now and power rangers aren't that secretive anymore and there are also a lot of robots like RT... but most of them are bad

Jane: where _is_ RT?

OJ: he's in his room grounded at home... he's my son now

Jane: wow, wow, wow... WHAT

OJ: he's my son now

Jane: how did...

OJ: when I moved out I adopted him... I'm the only one he's intimidated by so... well

Jane: I gotcha... good point

Haley: you better go to SPD and see what they can do

OJ: yah... come on Jane

They left

Jane: what if SPD doesn't have any

OJ: then you'll have to stay at my house

Jane: I don't want to impose

OJ: we have about 200 bedrooms... you're not imposing

They got to SPD and to the Command Center

Crugar: is everything ok at home?

OJ: no, my younger self is here, do we have a time machine or something?

Crugar: no we do not. I'm sorry, how'd you get here?

Jane: a time monster

Crugar: I'm sorry Jane, I don't know how to get you home

Jane: ok (thinking) since when do dogs talk?

OJ: (thinking) he's an alien

Jane:(thinking) oh

Crugar: Jane

J/J: yes

Crugar: uh... Older Jane

OJ: yes

Crugar: you need to keep your younger version safe, she is in danger for being in the future, it is too different and she can easily get hurt... or worse which will effect you also

OJ: I understand and I will protect her

Crugar: I trust you will

The Janes left and headed towards OJ's house

Jane: wow your house is huge

OJ: yah I noticed

Jane: so what did RT do?

OJ: he shop lifted and was caught with alcohol... he's caught with alcohol a lot

Jane: that doesn't sound like...

OJ: I know... he changed years ago

Jane: so should I be worried about him?

OJ: no he's fine

RT came out of his room

RT: you're home early, you talking about me... where's the twins?

OJ: dad's... I'm going back to work soon, you need to watch... well younger me

RT: what

Jane: hey RT

RT: wow... what happened

Jane: a monster and apparently no time machine in this time

OJ: I have to go... RT make sure she doesn't get hurt and both of you be good... find her a room

RT: ok

OJ left and RT looked at Jane

RT: this must be very wierd for you

Jane: yah

RT chuckled

RT: come on lets find you a room... one with _all_ power ranger colors

Jane: there are rooms in here like that?

RT: of course, you decorated the house

He led her down the hall and into a room

Jane: perfect

RT: I thought so

Jane: so who am I married to?

RT: laughed

RT: what was the last big event?

Jane: musical

RT: oh great... please don't scream

Jane: uh-oh

RT: you're married to Eric

Jane: Eric? as in Eric Mcknight as in the guy who _broke up_ with me after our first date who was hired by my grandmother? THAT ERIC?

RT: that Eric... don't scream, you're in love and have twins

JAne: I'm going to be sick

RT: just calm down

Jane: I _just_ got over him

RT: Eric's really cool, you might not think so now but he is

Jane: fine

RT: well I better get back to my room, I'm already in hot water

Jane: when did you start being bad?

RT: I'm not bad

Jane: ok then... un dadish

RT: a few years ago... I just got bored of living in Tommy's shadow, so I went rogue, I'm in trouble a lot though but it's worth it

Jane: so what's the new power ranger team?

RT: SPD... you're Rainbow Ranger

Jane: WHAT

RT: Rainbow Ranger, you created it

Jane: that's funny

RT: I thought so

Jane: so who's the new evil?

RT: Grumm, he wants to take over the world

Jane: most of them do

Jane: so do you think evil knows I'm here?

RT: I don't know they usually are pretty fast in knowing stuff, if the alarm goes off, I'll let you know

Jane's eyes went wide

Jane: you think they'll come here?

RT: you have a lot of enemies

Jane: oh great

RT: you _run_ SPD, you're at the same level as the commander

Jane: the talking dog?

RT: yes

Jane: how am I at the same level?

RT: well because of your grandmother and your status

Jane: princess

RT: yes

Jane: you really think they'll come here?

She looked worried

RT: you'll be fine, the alarm will go off and we will go in the panic room, your older self and the rest of the rangers will show up and defeat the evil guys... just relax Jane

Jane: RT, I'm in the future with no way to get back, I find out I'm married to my x boyfriend, I have twins with him, I find out my older brother is now my son... that is wierd in so many ways, dad married Haley and I find out I have enemies because I run a law force... I have a reason to freak out

RT: Jane... you have nothing to worry about

All of a sudden the alarm went off

Jane: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD

RT: shh.. come on... be quiet

He grabbed her hand and they headed towards the panic room but crybots( future minions) found them

Jane: RT!

RT: SCREAM!

Jane screamed her ear-piercing scream and the cry-bots fell down but more showed up. The two started fighting the cry-bots using karate and powers and then the monster showed up

Monster: Grumm wants me to kill you Jane and nothing will stand in my way

He looked at RT. The teens glared. Finally the Rangers showed up

Jack: you guys ok?

RT: yah

OJ: get to the panic room

RT grabbed Jane's hand and they got to the panic room

Jane: what were those things? They weren't anything I've seen before

RT: cry-bots... really hard to beat if you're not used to them

Jane: oh... great

A half hour later OJ came and got them

OJ: you both ok?

RT: we're fine

OJ: I was afraid this would happen

RT: so was I

Jane: I knew this was a bad idea

OJ: it's not a bad idea... you guys are coming with us

Sky: are you sure that's a good idea? Future stuff and such and...

He looked at RT and RT glared

Jane:(thinking to RT) I'm thinking you don't get along with the rangers

RT:(thinking to Jane) you thought right

OJ: yes it's a good idea Sky... It's safer at headquarters than here

Sky: fine... you're the boss

Everybody left the house

They made it to headquarters and to the command center

Jack: sir, Jane and RT were attacked at home

OJ: so we were thinking that the teens stay here during the day, it's easier to keep an eye on them

Sky: _you_ were thinking that, I was thinking that you take them to your dad's house

OJ: and risk evil to come after my _three year old _twins _and_ my dad?

RT: gees Sky what were you thinking?

Sky glared at RT

Crugar: it is a good idea to let them stay here, it is easier to keep an eye on them

Jane: question... why are you saying them? Why do you need to watch RT

RT: yah

Jack: you're serious RT? With all the stuff you do that we have to put up with

RT: (whiney voice) mom

OJ: this way is easier RT

RT rolled his eyes

Z: you put this on yourself

RT: I guess it's gang up on RT day

The two Jane's laughed

Syd: huh

OJ: family Joke

Crugar: ok you two will stay here during the day and help the other squads train

Jane: how many squads are there?

Crugar: 4, A B C D

Jane: so if you guys are B where's A?

Crugar: lost

Bridge: went on a mission and haven't come back

Jane: I'm sorry


	58. Chapter 58

Later that night when the Olivers left SPD

OJ: we need to go get the twins then we can head home

OJ drove to Tommy's and picked up her kids

Alena: hi mommy

OJ: hi Alena have you been a good girl for grandpa?

Alena: uh-hu, we went to the park today

OJ: wow... where's Chris

Alena: he wants to show you his karate moves

Chris came out

Chris: watch me mommy

Chris did a little routine that looked so cute

OJ: very good Chris

Tommy: he's been practicing it all day before and after the park

OJ: he's very good, thanks dad for teaching them

Tommy: you're welcome, I can't believe they changed the age minimum to 5

Jane: why spend money on lessons when you have a karate master at home?

Tommy: I thought you liked the lessons

Jane: it was a compliment

Tommy: I know and thank you Jane... I guess SPD didn't have anything

OJ: nope

Jane: I was almost monster food today

Tommy: WHAT

OJ: it's ok, we handled it and now they both are going to work at SPD

Tommy: that's good

OJ: we better get going before Eric comes home

OJ heard Jane give a little groan at the mention of Eric

OJ: cool it Jane

Jane rolled her eyes

RT: well come on you guys, get your shoes on and lets go

Alena: ok RT

Chris: you can't get me na na na na na na

Chris ran in the house

OJ: Chris Oliver get back here

Chris: he he he he he you can't get me

Tommy: Chris

OJ: Chris... if you don't come back... I wont let you come here anymore

Tommy: that means no more karate

Chris: no no no no no

He came back and got his shoes on

OJ: good boy

Haley: three year olds are a hand full

Tommy: This is nothing Haley... wait until Alena turns into a 13 year old

He mock glared at the two Janes

J/J: hey

Tommy: I'm just teasing

He gave them both a hug

Alena: me next me next

Tommy: ok

He gave Alena a hug

Tommy: Chris do you want a hug?

Chris: no, hugs are for girls

RT: you tell him Chris

Alena: I like hugs

Tommy: heres a hug for Chris, when you get the chance

Alena: ok grandpa

Haley: ok my turn

Alena: grandma

Alena ran to Haley and gave her a hug

Haley: and here's one for Chris

Alena laughed

OJ: ok lets go you guys

They all got in the car and headed home

Alena: Chris grandma and grandpa told me to give you a hug

Chris: _no_ hugs are for girls

They started to fight

OJ: wow wow stop fighting you two

Twins: yes mommy

They stopped

Finally they got home and looked at the mess the cry-bots created

Chris: what happened?

Jane: cry-bots

Chris: why did they come here?

Jane: because they're bad

Chris: oh

OJ: ok you two go to your rooms while we clean up this mess, we don't want you to get hurt

Chris: ok

Alena: ok

They headed towards there rooms

OJ: lets get to work before Eric comes home and starts to freak out

They got to work and finished before Eric got home

Eric: hey you all

OJ: hi honey

She went over and kissed him

Jane: I'm really going to be sick

RT: quiet

Eric: what was that for?

OJ: we have a problem

Eric: what, what happened? What did RT do now?

RT: I didn't do anything, sheesh why is everything my fault?

OJ: it's not RT... it's well... me... or younger me

Jane walked up

Eric: oh boy

Eric looked at OJ

Eric: please tell me she's not 13

Jane: I'm 13 _Eric_

Jane glared at him

Eric: oh boy... how did this happen?

Jane: monster... what else?

Eric: Jane I told you...

Jane: I know you did

OJ: just stop while you're behind

Eric: you're taking her side?

OJ: no, but she is me so I know her inside out... I hold grudges for a very long time

Jane: I _just _got over you and now I find out I'm _married_ to you

Eric: wow

OJ: OK PLEASE STOP FIGHTING JANE

Jane: fine

RT: Jane I told you...

Jane: I know what you told me

OJ: well we all have to get along, Jane I know you don't like Eric right now, you're pissed at him, but that was 10 years ago

Jane: for me it was only a month ago

OJ: I know, but please get over it, he's my husband now and I love him

Jane: fine I'll cooperate, but I don't like it

OJ: you don't have to like it, just do it

Jane: fine... I'll go get the twins

OJ: ok

Jane left and got the twins

Chris: what's for supper

OJ: lets order pizza

Twins: yay

Eric: I'll order it

Eric ordered the pizza

During dinner the phone rang

RT: I'll get it

He answered the phone

RT: hello... hey Jason

Jane: Jason?

OJ: not Jason Scott, a different Jason... one of his best friends, who is actually decent

RT: on Friday? I don't know, I'll have to ask... hey mom, on Friday can I go out with the guys? They want to go to a movie

OJ: you're grounded... no

RT: oh come on

OJ: no

RT: I can't Jase... I'm grounded

He glared at OJ

RT: yah it is a bummer... and I wanted to introduce you to my _little_ sister... Jane...no, she's the younger version of my mom... its a confusing story

Eric: take it in the living room

RT: fine

RT went in the living room and OJ got on her phone

RT: ok... Jane created me when she was 13 and I was her older brother, then she adopted me when she moved out and became my mom and now 13 year old Jane came to the future and is now living with us because of a monster sent her here... yah I do have a confusing family... I can't go out on Friday, I'm grounded, you know mom's rules... I can't, I'm already in hot water from last time, if they catch me... she'll power me down for a month... so I'm not going to risk it... but she always catches me... her or the police or one of her employees, you know how many times Jack and Sky have caught me? To many times to count... yes that's why they don't like me that much... yah see yah later

He hung up and went back to the kitchen and he glared at OJ

OJ: I'm sorry RT, but rules are rules, you must be punished for your crimes

RT: whatever

The rest of the dinner was in silence

RT stomped straight to his room after dinner and slammed the door

Jane: surprised his eye's didn't glow green... they still do that right

OJ: yah they do

Chris: it's scary when mommy and RT's eyes glow

Alena: RT's is green and mommy's is pink

Jane: I know

Alena: mommy's eyes turn pink a lot

Chris: grandpa can do it too, his is green like RT's

Alena: grandpa got mad at RT before when we were spending the night

Eric: ok are you two done

Chris: yes daddy

Eric: ok it's bath time you two

Chris: no bath

Chris ran away

OJ: I don't feel like chasing him

OJ used her powers and Chris didn't run anywhere

Chris: no fair you cheated

OJ: it's bath time Chris

Chris: yes mommy

Alena: I want pink raptor with me

Chris: I want red T rex with me

OJ: ok, then go get them

Jane: huh

OJ: White Tiger...

Jane: oh... do they talk

OJ: oh yah

Pink Raptor:(singing) it's bath time, it's bath time

Jane: wow cool

Pink Raptor: wow Jane

Jane: thats cool... you do that or did grandmother

OJ: I did

Jane: cool, my powers advance

OJ chuckled

Chris: I'm ready for bath time

Red TRex: why do I have to take a bath with him

OJ: I swear these stuffed animals are exactly like them

Jane: well white tiger is just like me... or us... my head hurts

OJ: yah he is like us

Red TRex: I don't want to

Jane: well you have to

Chris: please Red TRex... I don't want to take one alone

Red TRex: fine

Jane: I think I'll call it a night and read a book or something

OJ: ok night

Jane: night

Eric: night Jane

Jane looked at him

Jane:... night

She walked away

OJ: she'll forgive you... over time

Eric: I hope so... I don't want to get on her bad side

OJ thought for a moment and smiled evilly

OJ: no you wouldn't... well lets get these two ready for bed

Eric: easier said then done

Eric took Chris and OJ took Alena and went to their separate bathrooms

Jane: wow this place is huge, somebody could easily get lost in here

RT came out of his room

RT: why do you always talk to yourself?

Jane: I don't know, I just do

RT rolled his eyes and glared at her and Jane glared back

Jane: hey, don't be mad at me RT, I'm not your mom yet, I didn't ground you, plus you need to listen, that's why you're grounded, you never listen, well that's what it seems like

RT rolled his eyes

Jane:(sighed) so what movie did you want to see?

RT: Rita's life

Jane: wow, is it a biography or

RT: no... it's about the first rangers thousands of years ago and it tells how she was defeated and then it goes to Mighty Morphin and Zeo

Jane: cool

RT: yah it would be if I could go

Jane: well I'm sorry you can't... I don't know what else to say

RT: it's ok... it's not your fault

RT went back in his room and Jane found her room

RT went to his computer and Myspaced Jason.

Green Robot (RT): I nac og tuo ( I can go out)

Hotstuff10(Jason): I thguoht ruoy mom dias on (I thought your mom said no) dna uoy t'ndid tnaw ot ksir ti (and you didn't want to risk it)

Green Robot: mom saw gninetsil no eht rehto dne (mom was listening on the other end) I dah ot ekaf ti (I had to fake it)

Hotstuff10: ko,os tahw emit dluohs ew teg rehtegot (ok, so what time should we get together)

Green Robot:I deen hguone emit ot kaens tuo fo eht esuoh... os ydobyreve lliw evah ot eb peelsa... I tnod wonk stahw eht tsetal ievom ( I need enough time to sneak out of the house... so everybody will have to be asleep... I don't know what's the latest movie)

Hottstuff10: thgindim (midnight)

Green Robot: thgindim ti si neht ees uoy ereht (midnight it is then see you there)

They disconected

**sorry for the cliff hanger, please review **


	59. Chapter 59

Finally it was Friday and the day went by like any other day at SPD, Jane has been there for two days

RT: Mom can I please go out with the guys tonight?

OJ: _no_, that's my _final_ answer so _stop bugging me RT_

She went inside the command center

Jack: you put...

RT: I put this on my self yada yada yada

Jack: right

RT rolled his eyes

Jack: if you were a ranger right now... you wouldn't be mouthing off to me right now

RT rolled his eyes again

Jane: why?

Jack: I'm red ranger

Jane: I mouth off to Conner all the time

RT chuckled

Jack: he doesn't do anything about it?

Jane: noooo why

Jack: red ranger is the leader

Jane: yah... what's your point?

RT: the rules are strict in this time... Jack thinks he can tell everybody what to do and he makes sure _everybody_ knows it

Jack: you know I really do wish you were on the squad so I can _kick you off_

RT: _sorry_, I haven't been a ranger for 9 years now and with my track record... I don't think I'll be joining SPD in the _ranger_ department

Jack: you should probably join SPD... you'll be taught discipline... look what it did to Sky

RT: yah... well I don't _want_ to be like Sky thank you

Jane:(thinking) discipline would help him a lot... karate was supposed to teach him that... he stopped being like dad a few years ago... did he forget what karate was supposed to teach him?

Sky: you talking about me?

Jack: we were just discussing how discipline will do RT good

Sky: it'll make our lives easier

RT: just stop catching me and that will make everybody's lives easier

Jane: you're kidding right?

RT: who's side are you on Jane?

Jane: didn't know there was one but I do like this discipline idea

RT: no bad idea Jane

Jane: I like it

RT: Jane

Jane: I might talk to myself about it

RT: Janelle

Jane: don't call me that

RT: don't talk to mom about that

Jane: so when did you start calling me mom?

RT: few years ago

Jane: this is still really weird

RT: you'll get used to it... please don't tell her

Jane: fine

Jack: well now that you two are done arguing... don't you guys have some place to be?

RT: no... training is over _Jack_

Jane:(thinking) RT is really mean in this future

Sky: so go sit in the lobby and stay out of our way... Princess Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver is busy right now

Jane: can't you just call me... her... us... Jane like everybody else does?

Sky: no Princess Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver... I can't, that won't be right

OJ: give it up Jane, I've been telling him to call me Jane for years... he's stubborn like that

Bridge: your name is a mouthful

J/J: no kidding, thank God I didn't _know_ my full name in kindergarden when we had to write out our full names 10 times on a piece of paper... it would look like this

Jane got out a piece of paper and with her powers wrote it down

1. Princess Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver 2. Princess Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver 3. Princess Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver 4. Princess Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver 5. Princess Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver 6. Princess Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver 7. Princess Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver 8. Princess Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver 9.Princess Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver 10. Princess Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver

Bridge: that's a lot of writing

OJ: yah... anyway you two ready to go home?

Teens: yes

OJ: ok lets go

Jack: I thought you

OJ: I got it done

Jack: oh ok

OJ: well lets go

The Olivers left and headed home and RT went straight to his room

Jane: why does he keep doing that?

OJ: he's grounded

Jane: oh yah... to his room, but he has a computer, a phone, MP10 player

OJ: 13 player

Jane: ok MP13 player

OJ: yah I know he has all of that stuff, but he's limited to all of it... I shut it off at 7:00 each night... it makes him very mad

Jane: how do you shut off a MP13 player?

OJ: genious remember... you'll understand later

Jane: ok

RT waited until he was sure that everybody would be asleep it was 11:15. He made it look like he was in his bed and went to his computer and made it so he would answer the right questions if somebody actually went in his room

RT: my idea's brilliant

He went out of his room and went to the alarm

RT: to easy

He pushed the code to turn the alarm off and then headed out the door and met Jason, Kyle, Pete and JT at the movie theater

RT: ok what are we _really_ seeing?

JT: Exersism of Staci Marie

RT: much better than Rita's life... I know it already

Jason: yah

They went and got the tickets and went inside and got their snacks and found their seats

2 and a half hours later

RT: wow that movie was cheesy but in a good way

Jason: yah it was good

JT: I liked it

Kyle: we should go get ice cream

Pete: yah we should

Jason: it's 2:30 in the morning... what is open at this hour?

RT: gas station

Pete: shall we?

Kyle: yah lets go

Jason: all right

Jack: you guys aren't going anywhere

RT: please tell me that's not who I think it is

They turned around

RT: you've got to be kidding

Sky: you guys are out to late without parental supervision

Jason: I'm 18

JT: got permission

Kyle: 18

Pete: permission

Jack: well we know for a fact that RT doesn't

Sky: we know for a fact RT's grounded and Princess Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver would not let you go to a movie expecially at this time of night

RT: what are _you guys _doing out this late?

Jack: we went to Rita's life, we were ordered to go

Sky: history of the power rangers and such

RT: Tommy could have told you that

Jack: I've been wanting to see it anyway... anyway lets not get off topic, I need everybody's address and make sure you guys get home and that you guys are telling the truth

Sky used the Judge and RT's friends were telling the truth

Jack: I want you guys to go straight home... RT, you're coming with us

RT: I don't think so

He starts walking away

Sky: RT

RT starts running

Jack: why is he like this? You guys go home

Jason: ok...(thinking) go RT

Jack and Sky got in their vihicles and start chasing Rt and RT used his super speed

Jack: desparate times stand for desparate measures... we have to confine him in a card to get him

Sky: Princess Janelle...

Jack: I know she's not going to like it, but it's just to catch him

Sky: ok

They got close enough to RT and confined him

RT: let me out

Jack: you need to shape up RT

RT: let me out of here you guys

Sky: let's keep him in until we get close to the house

Jack: ok

RT: NO, GET ME OUT

Sky: shut up RT

RT: GET ME **OUT**

Sky put RT in the confinement compartment

Jack: thank you, he was getting annoying

They made it to the house and got RT out

RT: finally

Jack: punch in the code for the alarm

RT: no

Sky: RT

RT: no

Jack: Sky

Sky took out his phone

Sky: last chance RT

RT: you wouldn't dare

Sky called OJ

OJ:(thinking) who's calling at this time of night?

OJ: hello

Sky: Janelle Analise Aqua...

OJ: _yes_ Sky?

Sky: we found RT, he was at the movie theater

OJ: WHAT

She got up and went into RT's room and that decoy didn't fool her

Sky: we're outside your house

OJ: ok I'm coming

Sky hung up and RT was glaring and his eyes glowed green but their was also fear in his eyes

OJ grabbed her robe from her bedroom and decoded the alarm system and answered the door... she didn't look happy

Jack: sorry we woke you up Jane

OJ: it's ok Jack, thank you guys for your... inconvienence

She glared at RT who just rolled his eyes but he did look scared

Jack: we better get going... we'll see you on Monday

OJ: thanks again

They left and OJ shut the door and turned the alarm back on

OJ: RICHARD THOMAS OLIVER!

Her eyes were glowing pink

OJ: THIS IS THE _LAST_ STRAW!

She grabbed his arm and dragged him to his room and also grabbed a belt

When they got in his room OJ belted him 50 times each time RT kept saying stop stop mom stop

OJ: I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE RT... I'M POWERING YOU DOWN FOR A MONTH

RT: _Jane_... _mom_

OJ: don't Jane mom me... I'm powering you down

Jane heard all the commotion and walked in RT's room

Jane: what happened?

RT: go away Jane

OJ: RT here went to a movie without permission and _just_ got back... Jack and Sky brought him home

Jane: lack of discipline

RT: not helping Jane

Jane: I'm on OJ's side

OJ: I'm powering him down for a month

RT: NO

Jane: no don't do that

RT: yes

Jane: there's something better we can do

RT: I don't like where this is going

OJ: what

Jane: how long has it been since he been in karate?

OJ: he quit when I was a Junior... why

Jane: because... RT forgot what he was taught

RT: no I didn't

OJ: you know... you're right

RT: what? I don't believe this

RT started to walk out of the room

OJ: oh no you don't

OJ used her powers and kept RT in the room

OJ: I like what you're saying Jane... get him back in karate... starting from the beggining

Jane: yes

RT: what? NO... I'm not going... you can't make me go

The girls looked at him

RT: NO!_ NO_! **_NO_**!

First he backed up but then he tried running away again but this time Jane kept him in the room

RT: Jane

OJ grabbed RT's arm and threw him on his bed

RT: _mom_

OJ: oh relax, I didn't hurt you

Jane: are you going to stop running away?

RT: don't you guys touch me

Jane: ok bad wording... even worse picture

RT: Jane grow up

Jane: you first

Both of their eyes were glowing

OJ: ok both of you break it up... RT you're going to be under control so get over it... Jane go back to bed

RT: I don't want to

OJ: well I don't know what else to do... this is better than being powered down so be greatful, now hold still

OJ grabbed RT's left ear and made it so RT's under control

Jane: ok now what?

OJ: RT's going back into karate... starting at the beginning and Jane you can teach him... self discipline and self control, because those are the two things he forgot

RT: can't really be in my own control when I'm under _your _control

OJ: you know what I'm talking about RT... its time for everybody to get to sleep

Jane stifled a yawn

Jane: ok... night

OJ: night

RT: night

Jane left

Jane: I'm going to be a karate teacher... sweet

OJ: ok RT get ready for bed and this time _stay_ in your room... good night

RT: night

OJ left. RT put his head in his hands and then lied on his back on his bed

RT:(thinking) my life is so screwed up

Jane was laying in her room but she couldn't get to sleep... she was worried about RT... she doesn't want him mad at her. She got out of bed and went to RT's door and knocked

RT: what now?

Jane: RT

RT: what? You _just_ left

Jane: I know but I hate leaving things this tense... can I come in?

RT: I get a _choice_?

Jane: RT

RT: fine, come in

Jane came in RT was only wearing boxers

RT: what do you want to talk about?

Jane: you _know_ what we need to talk about

RT: you sure you don't want your _other half_ too?

He sounded snippy and mad at the same time and was glaring at her

Jane: I'm sure... will you please stop glaring at me?

RT: you are on mom's side

Jane:(little mad sounding) only because I don't want to see you dig a hole you can't get out of, OJ can't figure out what else to do, I'm surprise she doesn't have gray hair... RT you're taking this rogue thing a little to far, you're getting into dangerous stuff, you're running away from SPD, you're drinking under-aged and smoking marajuana which is illegal at any age... soon OJ won't know what to do, she wanted to power you down tonight... but I told her about the discipline idea, now which would you rather have being powered down for a month or doing karate?

RT: karate... but not being taught by my sister

Jane: that was OJ's idea, and it's a good idea... RT you lost your self discipline and self control and respect for others... those are not just characteristics of dad, those are characteristics that everybody should have... and the only way I can think of to get them back is by karate... and... you being under control

RT sat on his bed and put his chin in his hands and thought

RT: am I really that bad?

Jane: lets just say, since I've been here which has only been like three days... you do not act like my brother

RT looked at her

Jane: you do not act like the Richard Thomas Oliver that I know and love and trust... you act like well a complete stranger, I don't know you anymore. OJ doesn't either... I think she's scared that you're going to do something regretable

RT: oh my god

Jane: will you please work on what you need to work on?

RT sat there for a few minutes

RT: I'm not Tommy

Jane: I've known that for a long time now, I don't want you to... it started out that way but I reprogrammed you remember? I even rebuilt you after you saved Conner

RT: I remember that

Jane: I wish you would be the brother that I grew to love and trust. And that you will be the son that OJ loves and wants to trust

RT: she doesn't

Jane: I am OJ... just in a younger form. She loves you... and she wants to trust you... Think about that

She left the room and went to her room

Jane:(thinking) I think I got through to him

Jane went to her room and OJ was there

OJ: thanks Jane

Jane: you're welcome

**I hope you like the story so far, please review and tell me what you think**


	60. Chapter 60

The next day

Jane: morning

OJ: morning

Eric: morning

Jane: it's such a beautiful day today

OJ: yes it is

Jane: I was thinking, since it's a beautiful day that I could take the twins to the park

OJ: hey that's a great idea... ok... Kids get your shoes on, you're going to the park

Twins: yay

They ran to get their shoes on

Eric: I'll give you guys a ride

Jane looked at him and thought for a few seconds

Jane: ok

They left and went to the park

Eric: just call when you want to be picked up

Jane: ok

Eric went back home

An hour later RT got up

RT: morning

OJ: morning

Eric: morning

RT: where's Jane

OJ: the park

RT: I need to talk to her

OJ: you can talk to me

RT: no I can't

OJ: well you're just going to have to wait

RT: can't I go to the park and talk to her

OJ: no you can't

RT: oh come on

OJ: RT

RT: please

OJ: you're going to have to wait until she comes back with the twins

RT: please mom

OJ: no, you're grounded and I don't trust you to go out by yourself, you're going to have to wait until she comes back

RT turned around and started heading back up to his room, he was defeated again

OJ: RT stop

RT closed his eyes

RT:(thinking) I really hate this

RT turned around

OJ: Why can't you talk to me? I am Jane

RT didn't say anything

OJ: I get it, you're not as threatened by her as you are me, she's your sister, I'm your mother, even though we're the same person, only age is different

RT: can I go back to my room now?

RT looked sad

OJ looked at RT and thought for a moment and sighed

OJ: if you promise to be good and don't wonder off and get into trouble you can go to the park and talk with Jane

RT: really

His eyes lit up

OJ: yes, only if you behave yourself

RT: I will

Eric: well go get ready and I'll drive you to the park

RT: no thanks, I feel like running

Eric: ok

RT got ready and ran to the park and scared Jane

Jane jumped when RT sat next to her

Jane: what are you doing here?

RT: mom let me come

Jane: ok... why are you here

RT: I need to talk to you

Jane: and it couldn't wait?

RT: no

Jane: ok what do you want to talk about?

RT: I thought about what you said last night

Jane: it wasn't a command

RT: I know, I just thought about it... you're right, I lost my respect and trust and discipline and I need it back

Jane: yes you do, you want me to help?

RT: yes

Jane: ok, we can do the karate thing

Alena came up to them

Alena: hi RT

RT: hi Alena

Alena: can you guys play hide and seek with me and Chris and our friend Abby

Jane: what do you say RT? Want to play hide and seek?

RT: ok

Alena: yay

They played hide and seek for an hour and then cry-bots attacked

RT: not good

They fought the cry-bots and then Jane got on her communicator and contacted OJ

Jane: OJ there's cry-bots at the park, we can't fight them and keep the twins safe, hurry

OJ: we're coming

The Rangers made it to the park in 5 minutes

OJ: you guys ok

RT: we're fine

OJ: get the twins and run home

Jane: ok

They grabbed the twins and super-speeded home

RT: those cry-bots really need to stop coming after you

Jane: yah know kidding

Chris: why did we have to leave

Alena: yah, those cry-bots ruin everything

Jane: I'm sorry you guys

Eric: are you guys ok

Jane: yah we're fine, OJ and the other rangers are finishing them off

Eric: we really need to get you back to your time

RT: there are no time machines

Eric: there are blueprints for them

Jane: we can build a time machine?

Eric: yes, but it will take a long time

Jane: that's what we need to do then, I need to get to the past and destroy that monster that brought me here in the first place

Eric: we'll have to erase your memory

Jane: it's for the best

Eric: you'll wind up not liking me again

Jane: yah well the past needs to run it's course, I might not like you in the past, but I guess eventually I like you

RT: yah Eric, she did marry you

Eric: yah mind erasing is for the best

5 minutes later OJ finally came home

OJ: Jane you are not going anywhere without an SPD Power Ranger with you, this time is too dangerous for you

Jane: I know... we need to build a time machine

OJ: Eric did you put that idea in her head? Jane time machines are illegal, they change the future too much

RT: well we need to make this an exception, mom your past self is in the future, that is never good, if she dies, you die, she doesn't know this time and Cry-bots are just going to come after her all the time

OJ: Crugar's not going to let us build one

Eric: Jane, you're princess Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver, you don't take no for an answer when it's very important

OJ: I know

RT: and this is very important

OJ: do we have Billy's blueprints?

RT: Tommy has them

OJ: it's going to be hard to convince Crugar

RT: we can do it

OJ: ok come on you two, lets go get the blueprints and go to headquarters

They went in OJ's minivan and headed towards Tommy's house

OJ: dad

Tommy: yes Jane

OJ: we need Billy's time machine blueprints

Tommy: Jane you can't build a time machine

OJ: we need to get younger me to the past

Tommy: I know but time machines are illegal

RT: we know, but that's the only way

Jane: come on dad, your past self is probably freaking out by now

Tommy: I know he is, but there has to be another way

OJ: there isn't

Haley: here

Tommy: Haley

Haley: Tommy if we don't get Jane to the past, both Jane's will be in danger, which means Eric will be in danger, which means the twins will be in danger, Jane has to go to the past

Tommy: the monster will do the same thing over and over again

OJ: not if we help destroy the monster

Tommy: what about future consequences

OJ: mind eraser

Tommy thought for a moment

Tommy: ok you guys, be careful

Jane: we will

OJ took the blueprints from Haley

OJ: thanks Haley

Haley: you're welcome

Jane: bye you guys

Tommy: bye

Haley: good luck

The three of them left and headed for headquarters

Jack: Jane are your kids ok?

OJ: yes they're fine thanks Jack

Jack: what are you doing here? It's the weekend

OJ: no rest for a power ranger, let a lone a princess, we need yours and the rest of the rangers' help

Jack: with what

Jane: we're going to build a time machine to get me back to the past

Jack: Jane those are illegal

OJ: it's the only way

RT: are you with us?

Jack: it's for a good cause, yes I'm with you

OJ: good, get the others and meet us in the Command Center

Jack: right

The three of them went in the command center

Crugar: Jane, I wasn't expecting you to come in today

OJ: no rest for power rangers or princesses

Crugar: you're right, are your kids ok?

OJ: yes thanks

Crugar: that's good

Jane: ok Commander we are here because I need to get to the past

Crugar: yes that's true

Jane: and the only way to do it is a time machine

Crugar: I see

OJ: and it takes both of us to make this decision, I all ready said yes

Crugar: time machines are illegal

OJ: I know that Doggie, but this is an emergancy

Crugar: I can't give my permission

The rest of the rangers came in

Sky: sir, we all agree that a time machine should be built to bring younger princess Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver to the past

Crugar: is that right?

Jack: yes sir

Crugar: no, they are illegal for good reason, what if one of the most fears monsters got to the past? It could ruin the power ranger line

RT: what if a monster in this time killed Jane? It would kill our Jane also and all the monsters that she destroyed from when she was 13 until now would have been for nothing and Tommy would be dead,I would be evil, Mesagog would rule the world, and SPD wouldn't be here

Crugar: you don't know that would actually happen

OJ: yes he does, he lived it and so did I, my dad almost died, RT turned evil a lot, and if the Dino Thunder rangers didn't stop Mesagog, he would be ruling the world right about now and SPD wouldn't be here, all of that will happen if we don't build a time machine and get Jane to the past

Crugar: THEY ARE FORBIDDEN

Crugar growled

OJ: DON'T GROWL AT ME DOGGIE CRUGAR, I AM RIGHT AND YOU'RE WRONG

Her eyes glowed pink

OJ: WE ARE GOING TO BUILD THE TIME MACHINE WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR APPROVAL, I DON'T KNOW HOW WE'RE GOING TO DO IT, SINCE BOTH OF US NEED TO APPROVE, BUT WE WILL DO IT... Doggie Crugar, you just messed with the Dino Thunder pink Power Ranger/Alien Princess... and I'm _very _stubborn

RT:(thinking) go mom

Jane:(thinking) my future self rocks

OJ: lets go you guys

Crugar: Jane get back here

OJ: talk to the hand cuz the face ain't listening

Bridge: I can't believe she actually did that

Crugar: Ranger's stop

OJ: keep going rangers

Crugar: I said STOP

OJ: Keep walking Rangers, if you want to save the world, keep walking

They kept walking

Syd: is it right to disobey the commander?

Bridge: I'm more afraid of the power packing princess, and she has a point, Jane needs to get to the past

They walked into the inventing area and gave the blueprints to the head of the inventing area

Head: a time machine?

OJ: yes, we need a time machine

Head: but they're

OJ: I know, but this is an emergancy, don't listen to Commander Crugar, he's being pigheaded... or I should say dogheaded

RT stiffled a laugh

Head: he didn't approve this?

OJ: no, but it needs to be done or the world is doomed, I don't know why he doesn't see it, will you help us build it?

Head: yes princess

He bowed

OJ: thank you

Crugar ran to the invent room while everybody was still in there

Crugar: JANELLE ANALISE AQUAMARINE OLIVER

OJ: DOGGIE CRUGAR

They both looked very mad at each other

Crugar: I DON'T APPROVE OF THIS, THE RULES SAY WE BOTH HAVE TO APROVE

OJ: UNLESS IT IS VERY IMPORTANT AND THE OTHER DOESN'T AGREE, AND THIS IS ONE OF THOSE TIMES

Crugar: NO IT'S NOT, YOU AND YOUR YOUNGER SELF ARE FINE

OJ: WHY ARE YOU BEING SO _DOGHEADED?_

It finally got quiet

Crugar: now you're being racist

OJ: no I'm not, I just don't see why you don't see things from my point of view, you're the only one against us

Crugar: Cat is on my side

Cat: no I'm not Doggie, Jane has a good point, we need to send younger Jane back to the past and this is the only way to do it

OJ: thank you Cat

Crugar: everybody's against me?

OJ: looks that way

Crugar: say we get this thing built and get her to the past, what are we going to do with it afterwards?

OJ: keep it very very safe where we keep everything safe, no bad guys will get into it, we will make it impossible to get into without the right password which will be voice activated, a combination with fingerprint sensors on the keypad, an eye sensor, and two keys need to be turned at the same time to get it open and the locks would be spread apart where two people will have to do it... I thought of this for a long time now if we ever had to invent something this dangerous and important

Crugar: ok lets start building

**I hope you like the story so far, I'm having a fun time writing it, thank you all for reading my story, if you like it or don't like it please review**


	61. Chapter 61

They got to work on the time machine and it is very complicated to build, there are a lot of little parts to it and SPD didn't have all the parts

OJ: we need everything on this list

RT: that's a pretty long list

OJ: well time machines aren't that common, and these blueprints are old, I just hope we can get these parts

RT: I'll get them

He took the list from OJ

Sky: I don't trust him with this big of a responsibility

Sky took the list out of RT's hands

RT: I can do it

He took the list back

Sky: no

He took the list back

RT: yes I can

He took the list back

RT and Sky start arguing and the list went back and forth

OJ: BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!

They did

Jane took the list and gave it back to OJ

OJ: both of you can go, we need more arms anyway, Jack you go also, make sure they don't kill each other

She handed the list to Jack

OJ: dismissed

The three guys left

OJ: and while they're gone doing that, we are going to do a part that we can do with the materials we have

The guys made it to the store and were looking for the materials they needed,

RT: ok we're looking for one of those

RT found what he was looking for and grabbed it

RT: I found it

Sky: I'll take that

RT: hey

Sky: this is too important for a robot to handle

RT's eyes went wide and he glared

RT: you want to say that to my face_ blue boy_?

Sky: I already said what I had to say

RT: bring it Sky, I am so sick of you thinking you're better than me

Sky: well I am, I don't turn evil on a regular basis and get into trouble once a month like you do

Both RT and Sky started a fist fight

Jack: wow, **wow**, WOW, **WOW **both of you break it up right now

They weren't listening

Jack: I'm red ranger and I order you to stop your fighting

Jack had to get in between those two and keep them separated

Tommy came to the trio

Tommy: what's going on here?

Jack: oh thank god, these two won't stop fighting

RT was still trying to get after Sky

Tommy held on to RT's shoulders

RT: let go Tommy

Tommy: I don't think so... RT STOP

RT stopped

Jack: how did you?

Tommy: he's under _Oliver_ control

RT glared at Tommy

Tommy: ooh if looks could kill, I'd be dead... so what's going on?

Jack: we're getting materials for the... time machine

RT: I found a part we need but _somebody_ has to take it away from me

Sky: I don't think Robots should be trusted with such a responsibility

RT tried going after Sky again but Tommy was hanging on to him

Tommy: hey that's enough from both of you, RT you know better than to act like a little kid, you act like Alena and Chris

Sky: you tell him Dr. Oliver

Tommy: and Sky, enough with the robot jokes, turns out the first technical expert for power rangers was a robot

Sky: really

Tommy/RT: Alpha 5

Sky: so who was the mentor

Tommy: his name was Zordon... he was a big floating head, an alien from Zeltar... I want both of you to stay away from each other, you both have issues to work out but this is not the time and place, now lets find the materials and get back to SPD

Jack: what are you doing here Tommy?

Tommy: I had to get a Power Drill, mine broke, now lets find the materials

They shopped for 2 hours and found everything on the list, twice Tommy and Jack had to stop RT and Sky from fighting

They got back to SPD and went to the invent room

Jack: we're back

OJ: oh good, did you guys have any trouble?

Tommy: not with finding everything

Jane: let me guess, RT and Sky fought again

Tommy: yes

Jane/OJ: Dad what are you doing here?

The two Jane's looked at each other and rolled their eyes

Tommy: I was at the store getting a power drill and I saw these two fighting each other

Jack: it's a good thing you showed up Tommy, who knows what these two would do

OJ: what happened

Sky and RT talked at the same time

OJ: JACK!

The guys were quiet

Jack: RT found a part and Sky took it away because he doesn't think RT isn't responsible enough

RT: those weren't his _exact _words

OJ: then what was?

RT: he said,"this is too important for a _robot _to handle"

Jane's eyes widened

Crugar: Sky is that true?

Sky: yes

Jane: why

RT: he's racist that's why

Sky: I am not

Jane: actually it sounds like you are

Sky and Jane got in an argument

OJ: BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET

They stopped arguing

OJ: Jane you stay out of this, this isn't your fight

Jane: he's dissing my brother

OJ: I know what he's doing, just stay out of it

Jane: fine

OJ: Sky, you need to get rid of this grudge you have against RT, it's not his fault that he's a robot, robots are just as good as humans and aliens

Sky: forgive me Princess, but you're taking the side of RT because he's your son

OJ: no I'm not. You both are at fault here, it appears that Sky, you started the fight, and RT, you fed to the fight, it first started with the list, that's why I had Jack go with you guys, then RT found a part and Sky you took it away from him because you don't trust him. I know what you're getting at, but not all robots are evil, RT you fed the fight by saying another comment, am I right?

RT: yes

OJ: and what was that comment?

Jack: do you...

OJ: I'm speaking to RT, Jack

Jack: sorry

OJ: RT

RT: you want to say that to my face _blue boy_?

Bridge: yep that would make him mad

Z: oh yah

OJ: so that started the fist fight am I right?

Jack: no

OJ: ok then what happened?

Jack: Sky said that was all he had to say

Crugar: and that started the fight

Jack: no, RT got really mad and blew up and said," bring it Sky, I am so sick of you thinking you're better than me"

Bridge: so that started the fight

Jack: no Sky saying," well I am, I don't turn evil on a regular basis and get into trouble once a month like you do" did

Jane: wow

Bridge: where does Tommy come in at?

Jack: when I try to keep those two separate

Tommy: I was getting a power drill and noticed the trio and that RT and Sky were fighting so I helped Jack out and we found the rest of the supplies with only a couple more fights that didn't last very long

OJ: I see, now what are we going to do with you two

RT looked at OJ

OJ: well I know RT's going to train and get his discipline back

RT: isn't that punishment enough?

OJ: oh please RT, it's karate

Bridge: what about the opsticle course

Sky: Bridge you're not helping

Crugar: that's a good idea. Sky, RT everyday for two weeks you will go through the opsticle course

OJ: and then you both are going to go into the training room and work together until you guys shape up

RT: but what about

OJ: you're still going to do karate even if Jane goes back to the past, you'll spar with me. And this time RT, I _can_ beat you

Jane smiled

RT: very funny

OJ: lets continue working on the time machine

They worked for another two hours and only made a little dent in there progress


	62. Chapter 62

Everybody worked on the time machine for a week and RT and Sky did not like doing the optcicle course every day, it was changed every day

RT: how much longer?

Jane: well lets do a math problem, you're sentence is for two weeks on the opsticle course, it's only been a week so you have

RT: one week left... smart aleck

Jane smiled a cheesy smile

RT: ok how long do I have to get my discipline back

Jane: as long as it takes

RT looked at her

Jane: hey I'm just listening to OJ... so you want to keep practicing?

RT: we have to, there's another hour of it

Jane: ok

They went back to karate

A half hour later RT stopped

Jane: you ok

RT: no I'm not

Jane: RT what's wrong?

RT: I'm wrong

Jane: huh?

RT: I'm messed up Jane

Jane: yah that's why we're doing this, I'm glad you admitted it

RT: I messed up my life and I did dig myself a hole I can't get out of

Jane: well I'm going to help you get out of it

RT: karate's not going to cut it

Jane: but it teaches people discipline

RT: I've been in karate, I haven't learned anything new

Jane: ok then what should we do?

RT: I don't know

They sat for a minute thinking

Jane: well since we're not going to do anymore karate today... lets go play with Rick, he likes playing fetch

RT: are you sure?

Jane: yah dogs love playing fetch

RT: I'm talking about just stopping karate today

Jane: yah, I'm just trying to get you to gain your discipline back because nothing seems to be working, so why not have a little fun and play fetch with Rick

RT: ok

They went and found Rick in the recreational center

RT: hey Rick

Jane: you want to play fetch?

Rick barked happily and RT threw the ball and Rick ran after it

They played for 10 minutes and then Syd came in

Syd: hey you two

Jane: hey Syd

Syd: I thought you guys were doing karate

RT: we got bored

Syd: oh

Jane: so what are you up to?

Syd: I just finished painting my nails, do you like them?

Jane: they're pink

Syd: I know they're perfect, and it only took me two hours to mix this color

Jane: oh only two hours(thinking to RT) people can buy that color in the store

RT: well Syd... congratulations on finding your perfect color

Syd: thank you, now I got to do my toes, see you both later

She left

Jane: ok she's taking the dumb blond joke a little to far, what color did she start off with?

RT: _that_ color, she mixes different colors of pinks but she always puts that color on

Jane: weird

RT: yep

They went back to playing with Rick. 20 minutes later Sky came in

Sky: you two are supposed to be doing karate

RT: we got bored

Sky: you're supposed to gain self discipline

RT: I know, hey it was her idea

Sky: don't blame other people RT

Jane: Sky it _was_ my idea, RT made a good point, he already took karate and gained his discipline a long time ago, now he lost it, karate can't give it back to you so we have to find something else

Sky: so what have you thought of princess?

Jane: I don't know

Sky: you don't know?

Jane: I'm half tempted to reprogram him

RT looked at her and glared and Jane saw it and looked at him

Jane: but I _won't _do it because that would be _wrong, _geeze RT let me finish my statement before you get all mad

RT rolled his eyes and went back to playing with Rick

Jane: I might try hypnotizing

Sky: hypnotizing?

Jane: yah, actually that's my best bet

Sky: are you sure that's safe?

Jane: all I'm going to do is hypnotize RT to act like he did in my time, a guy who everybody trusts

RT: yah that's not going to work on me

Jane: you never know, we haven't actually tried it yet

RT: you can try it but I doubt it will work

Jane: can't hurt to try RT

Sky: you should ask the other Princess Janelle about it

Jane: I will, in fact I'll do that right now

Jane left the relaxing area and looked for OJ and found her and told her

OJ: what's wrong with karate?

Jane: he's done it already, I don't think karate is the answer

OJ: you want to hypnotize RT to make him act how he acted like in the past?

Jane: yes

OJ thought for a minute

OJ: ok it's better than reprogramming him, but I'll do it

Jane: ok

OJ: I'll go get the hypnotizer and go down to the recreational area

Jane: ok that's where he's at now

OJ: good

The two Jane's went their separate ways

Jane: she thinks it's a good idea

RT: I still don't think it will work, hypnotizing?

Jane: she's using a hypnotizer... what's that?

Sky: one of the weapons we conviscated from one of our alien attacks

Jane: it should work

3 minutes later OJ came back

OJ: ok RT are you ready

RT: whatever

OJ: yah you're ready, we're _all_ ready for this to work

RT: so what do I have to do?

OJ: sit on the couch and relax

He went to the couch and got comfortable

OJ turned the hypnotizer on

OJ: just look into the hypnotizer

He did

OJ: relax Richard Thomas Oliver relax into a deep sleep

2 minutes later RT was asleep

OJ: go back to 2013 when you were Jane's older brother, remember how you acted back then, everybody liked you, you rarely got in trouble, you were happy, you want to be that RT again don't you

RT: yes

OJ: grasp on to that

RT: ok

OJ: ok, when I snap my fingers you will come out of your trans and you will act like you did 10 years ago

She snapped her fingers and RT woke up

RT: wow

Jane: did it work

RT: it worked, I no longer want to be bad, I want to work on the time machine and get her back to the past, wow I missed feeling like this, I can be good without being in Tommy's shadow

OJ and Jane smiled

J/J: he's back

**I hope you like the story so far and are glad that RT's back to normal please review**


	63. Chapter 63

Everybody worked on the time machine for another week and everybody body was happy that RT was different, he helped out SPD a lot and people were happier

Syd: so are we almost done building this time machine?

Crugar: yes, soon younger Jane can go home

Jane: I'm almost afraid to go home

RT: why?

Jane: the monster that brought me here in the first place, that guy is really tough

OJ: we will help you guys defeat it

Jane smiled

RT:(thinking to OJ) we don't have to erase there minds do we?

OJ:(thinking to RT) I'm afraid so RT, none of them should know what the future is like, there could be consequences

Jane: there are consequences

RT: Jane you're not supposed to be reading our minds

Jane: sorry, sometimes it slips, anyway there are consequences, when I went to the past like dads high school days, the future was changed a lot and I had to go back and erase everybody's minds. I know my mind has to be erased and I'm ok with that, I know it's for the better, this way I get to fall in love with my husband on my own time the way it is supposed to happen, I get to have fun picking out names for my kids the right way, I get to find out how weird it's going to be having my older brother as my son when the time comes, I get to do the things the right way and that means not knowing what's going to happen

RT and OJ chuckled and RT rolled his eyes

RT: what's with you and speeches Jane?

Jane: I don't know, I guess I have a lot to say

Syd: so how much longer until this thing is built?

OJ looked down at the blue prints

OJ: I'd say in another day and a half

Sky: well lets keep working on it

They worked on it for another three hours then everybody went home

Jane: I'm so excited, I can't wait until I go home

RT: what you don't like it here?

Jane: I didn't say that, it's just there, monsters I can't defeat don't try to kill me 24/7 and I miss everybody

RT: I understand, I was just teasing

Jane rolled her eyes

RT: have you noticed we roll our eyes a lot?

Jane: yah I noticed

Jane smiled

Alena came in the room they were in

Alena: Jane I don't want you to go. It won't be any fun

Chris: yah we have fun with you

RT: you don't have fun with me? Oh now I'm hurt

Chris: we have fun with both of you, we don't want her to go home

Jane: wow this is sad, you guys I have to go home, I miss my family and friends and they are worried about me

Alena: but we are your friends and family

Jane: I know but it's dangerous for me to be here right now, bad aliens want to come after me and kill me

RT: that's not something you want to say to three year olds

Alena: we know that, it's not scary

Chris: yah

Alena: we're going to miss you

Jane: I know

Chris: are you going to miss us?

Jane thought for a minute because she knew she won't remember them when she goes back to the past, but she didn't want to hurt their feelings

Jane: yes I will miss you, but you guys need to know that it's for the better ok

Twins: ok Jane

RT: ok who want's to play hide and seek?

Twins: I do I do

RT: ok I'll count to 50 and you guys go hide... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10... 30, 31, 32... 40, 41, 42, 43... 50 ready or not here I come

They played hide and seek for the rest of the night having a fun time

The next day they worked on the time machine some more and they finished it

Crugar: it's done

Jane: wow

Tommy: she can go home now

Jane: I can go home

OJ: we still have to help defeat the monster that brought her here in the first place

RT: good luck you guys

OJ: you're coming too

RT: I'm not a ranger

Jack: you sure about that

The B squad smiled and Sky brought in a morpher and handed it to OJ

OJ: Ri chard Thomas Oliver, you are now the Black SPD Ranger

RT: you're kidding

OJ: no, you are Midnight Ranger

RT: oh wow, are you sure?

Jane: you have your discipline and self control back, you are responsible and everybody trusts you again

Sky: we all do

RT: you guys planned this all along?

Crugar: yes, we will be honored to have you join our team

Tommy: congratulations RT

RT: Mi dnight Ranger... black... aw man the only color I haven't been of Tommy's is red... actually I'm fine with that

Tommy: even if you are red in the future, you're not in my shadow, you can live your own life even with being the same colors I have been

RT: you know, you're right, I thank everybody for helping me understand that

Tommy: now lets go get that monster

OJ: dad, you don't have a morpher

Tommy: Jane I'm the legendary power ranger, I don't have the dino gems anymore

Jane: WHAT?

Tommy: that power was destroyed, anyway... we found a way to bring back the power coins

OJ: which ones

Tommy smiled at both Janes

J/J: WHITE TIGER!

Tommy: White Tiger

RT: nice

Sky: this team keeps getting bigger and bigger

Tommy: I'm only back up, and I think we'll need back up for this monster

OJ: back up or not, it will be good to fight with you again dad

Tommy: Jane are you ready to go home?

Jane: yes

Tommy: ok... IT'S MORPHIN TIME... WHITE TIGER

Jane: DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

SPD: SPD EMERGENCY

Cat: good luck you guys

Crugar: thanks Cat

They all got in the time machine and punched in the numbers to the time where Jane came from and they were in a bright light and they made it 

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I thought that the past deserves it's own chapter, please keep reviewing**


	64. Chapter 64

They made it back to the past and stepped out of the time machine and faced the Dino Thunder Rangers

Tommy ran to Jane and hugged her tight

Tommy: Jane are you ok?

Jane: I'm fine

Tommy: I thought the worst

Jane: I know

Tommy and Jane let go and Jane ran to RT and hugged him tight

RT: are you ok? You're acting like you haven't seen me for months

Jane: it's been a long time

RT: It's only been 5 minutes

Jane: that's it? I was in the future for two weeks and 5 days

RT: wow, time travel sucks

Jane: I know

Tommy looked at the others and saw the White Tiger power ranger

Tommy: What's going on?

OT(Older Tommy): we're from the future

Tommy: let me guess, you're me?

OT took his helmet off

OT: yes

OJ: so where's the monster?

Conner: he teleported away to recharge or something

OJ: oh, they always seem to do that, those monsters, Elsa and Zeltrax

Conner: wait a minute, how do you know about Elsa and Zeltrax

OJ: Why wouldn't I know about Elsa and Zeltrax? They're only screwed with my life more than once when I was a teenager

OJ powered down

Kira: wow Jane

OJ: that's me, but 10 years older

Conner:(thinking) she's cute

OJ: don't let your brother hear you say that

Conner: I didn't... hey stay out of my mind... why can't I

Jane: she's married to him and has twins

RT: oh boy so Jane what ranger are you?

OJ looked at OT who smiled and then looked at Jane who laughed

Tommy: what

OJ: I'm rainbow ranger

Tommy: oh man

OT: she made it herself

Both Tommy's started laughing

RT: Rainbow ranger... that's funny, so who are you guys?

ORT(older RT) powered down

RT: you got to be kidding, I'm the black ranger?

ORT: midnight ranger, but yah

Crugar powered down

Crugar: I'm the head of SPD with Jane, I'm Shadow Ranger

The rest powered down and introduced themselves

Jack: I'm Jack the red ranger and leader

Sky: I'm Sky the blue ranger

Bridge: I'm Bridge the green ranger

Z: I'm Z the yellow ranger

Syd: I'm Syd the pink ranger

Conner: Jack you're the leader? That's cool, so how do you make them listen to you?

Jack: there's a hand book for every power ranger team

Jane: not in this time

Conner: they never listen to me

Kira: we do on some things

Conner: so not my _every_ command

Jack: hey you can't just boss your team around like that

Conner: I know, that's just mean, I was just playing

Jane: he's actually a pretty good leader Jack

Conner: thank you

Jane: you're welcome

Tommy: we should go to our command center and figure out how to beat this monster

OT: right

OJ: we need to find it's week points and destroy it and make sure that never happens again

Conner: lets go

They headed towards the Dino Cave and on the way there Crugar and the two Tommys were talking to each other, the reds talked to each other, they yellows and Syd talked to each other, the blues and Bridge talked to each other, the two RTs and Jane's and Trent talked to each other ORT told RT to never stop karate and he was hoping RT will remember that after they go back to the future, he was also telling him other stuff about the future.

RT: you're kidding right

ORT: sorry

RT: you can't be serious

ORT: I am

RT: but it's too weird

ORT: I know

RT looked at Jane and frowned

RT: please tell me you're joking

ORT: nope

RT: but she's my _younger_ sister

ORT: I know

RT: my younger sister can't be my mom

ORT: this might sound weird but she already is your mom

RT: what are you talking about?

ORT: she built you

RT: and Billy's my dad, OMG this is so twisted

ORT: I know, but you'll get used to it

RT: how

ORT: you'll see

RT: I can't see her as my mom

Jane: nor can I but it's the truth, but right now I'm still your sister, it's not until I adopt you when I'm 20, we're not even going to remember this conversation, our memories will be erased after the battle anyway, so lets just forget we even had this conversation and get back to trying to figure out how to defeat this monster

OJ: Jane's right

Tommy: well we have the battle taped, lets see if we can find any weakness

They looked for 15 minutes until they found something

OT: right there on his back, that looks like his weakness

Conner: that's where I got him with my tarano staff

Crugar: ok so we need to hit him there

Conner: easier said than done

Tommy: it's protected by armor

Conner: I only hit him in the back because Jane and Kira screamed and it weakened the armor

OJ: well we need to do that again, we have more screaming power

Tommy: with that much screaming power, it might damage everybody's ears

Haley came down

Haley: I have the solution

Haley took out ear plugs

Conner: ear plugs?

Haley: they're not ordinary ear plugs, these ones make it so you will not go deaf when the girls scream during battle and you won't be affected either by the affect it has on monsters

Jack: we already have those and they are really good for anything that high pitched

Haley: ok good they work the way I want them to, wait a minute, how do you have my invention?

OT: because Haley, we get married

It was silent in the cave and the Dino rangers and Haley were shocked

Haley: wow I'm married to Tommy in the future

Tommy: wow... I got to sit

Jane: dad you ok?

Tommy: wow that's just a lot of information

Haley: yah

OT: you won't remember it for long, don't worry about it, it doesn't happen for a while yet

Haley: ok

Ethan: guys, the monster's back

Tommy: oh boy. Is everybody ready?

Dino Thunder: Ready... DINO THUNDER POWER UP

SPD: SPD EMERGENCY

OT: IT'S MORPHIN TIME! WHITE TIGER

RT: DRAGON ZORD

J/J: that is still so cool

Haley: here are your ear plugs

Tommy: thanks Haley

All the rangers left and faced the monster

Monster: ah you're back and the pink ranger is back also

Conner: this time we are going to defeat you

Monster: nobody can defeat me

Jack: well we can

Monster: who are you

SPD: SPD

All the rangers fought the taranadrones and the monster

Tommy: Girls NOW

All the girls screamed there ear-piercing scream

Monster: what are you doing?

OT: Conner now

Conner: you got it Dr. O... Taranostaff

Conner hit the Monster in the back with his Taranostaff and weakened him

Syd: It's working

Crugar: SPD get your lasers and fire

OT: Saba you ready

Saba: ready

OT used his Saba sword and hit the monster in the back

Monster: NOOOOO

The monster exploded

The monster came back but bigger

Dino Thunder got in their Zords and RT got in his and OT got in his and they fought the monster and destroyed that

Jane: that was cool

Tommy: White Tiger back in action

OT: feels good to be back

Everybody demorphed

Tommy: thank you all for returning my daughter and helping us defeat that monster, we couldn't have done it without you

Crugar: you're welcome, but now I'm afraid we have to leave

Conner: can't you guys stay a little longer?

OJ: sorry Conner, but we are power rangers in our time and we have families to get back too

Conner: so Jane you are miss Eric Mcknight?

OJ: ha ha very funny but nope, I'm miss Eric Oliver

Conner: what

OJ: according to my grandmother royalty keeps there last names, and Eric didn't want to argue with her

Conner: I don't get it, your mom changed her last name

OJ: she wanted to, she thought her last name was a disgrace, I on the other hand like my last name, because it's the legendary power rangers last name

She smiled at both Tommy's

OT: you got to be proud of her

He hugged OJ

Tommy: I am

He hugged Jane

Crugar: I'm sorry to end this reunion but we need to go

OJ: right

Crugar: Tommy you better get on the time machine, Tommy will reconize the costume

OT: right

Crugar: everybody morph and stand back

SPD morphed

Tommy: what would be the last thing we remember?

Crugar: defeating a monster

Tommy: will this get Haley too?

Crugar: yes

Tommy: ok... do it

Crugar erased their minds and the SPD rangers left to go back to 2023

**I hope you like the story so far. I'd like to give thanks to a few of my best fans: JainaZekk621, general-joseph-dickson, Socialbutterfly85, and barfmaster. You guys inspired me to keep writing this story, thank you... please keep reviewing**


	65. Chapter 65

Weeks passed and Holidays came and went, it is now 2014 and the Dino Thunder team and Haley didn't remember anything about the future, what they did remember though is that it is really close to Jane's birthday which is on March 12, and the present date is March 5

The bell rang

Tommy: ok class don't forget to read chapters one and two for tomorrow

Jane was by her locker getting ready to go to Karate class when Eric came up to her

Eric: hey Jane

Jane: hey

She slammed her door hard and walked away but Eric followed her Jane turned around and glared

Jane: will you please stop?

Eric: I have to ask you something

Jane: what?

Eric: what do you want for your birthday

Jane: for you to go away and leave me alone

Jane walked faster and Eric didn't follow. Conner saw the whole thing

Conner: tough break Eric

Eric: I still love her

Conner: I know

Eric: I don't think you do, I don't think you ever loved somebody

Conner: oh you're serious? You _love_ her?

Eric: I'm in love with her

Conner: so why did you...

Eric: I _had_ to. Mostly because her grandmother found out and made me

Conner: how does she contact you?

Eric: she had a messenger give me a communicator and she wants me to look out for her but not date her, and some of it is age difference... do you know what she wants for her birthday?

Conner: she wants a necklace that has her name on it

Eric: she doesn't have one of those?

Conner: no

RT came over

RT: she also wants the new power rangers game

Eric: why does she want the game when she is the real thing?

RT: I don't know... I'd go with the necklace

Eric: actually I like the necklace idea, so what are you guys getting her?

RT: I'm getting her the new Pirates of the Carribean movie

Conner: Orlando Bloom poster _from_ that movie

Trent: I'm painting her a picture of the Dino Thunder rangers, she asked me to do it

Trent, Kira and Ethan came to them

Kira: I'm getting her a pink short sleeve shirt that she wants but Dr. O won't get her because he thinks it dips to low, but it doesn't

Ethan: I'm getting her the power rangers game she wants

Tommy came over

Tommy: Kira please don't get her that shirt

Kira: why not? It doesn't dip to low

Tommy: did you already get it?

Kira: no

Tommy: good don't get it

Kira: why

Tommy: I already got it for her, a long time ago, before she saw it in the store and wanted me to buy it for her

Kira: oh, so what else does she want?

Tommy: A baby pink tee that says power ranger fan in a darker pink that's glittering

RT: she's the biggest fan I know

Kira: that sounds good

Conner: so whens the you know what?

Tommy: Saturday, try not to _think_ about it?

Ethan: right

Tommy: Eric you're invited too

Eric: she didn't invite me

Tommy: I am though

Eric: I don't want to make her mad on her special day

RT: Eric just come, write an apology and everything will be fine

Eric: you sure?

RT: yes

Conner: maybe you two will get back together

Eric: don't rush things, I want to be her friend first. One step at a time

Conner: good plan... maybe I should start doing that

Eric: that would be a good idea, then girls wouldn't hate you after you break up with them

Conner: hey

Eric: I'm just saying, well I better get to the store then,

Tommy: you got to go to karate practice first

Eric: I'm skipping that today, I need to get her the best present, I want her to have the best 14th birthday ever

RT: It will be if we just don't _think_ about it and ruin it

Eric left

Kira: I better get to the store also, see you guys later

Conner: see ya

Tommy: you're going to be late for karate RT

RT: oh man

Tommy: just super speed, nobody will see you

RT: ok see ya later

He left

Conner: you never let me super speed

Tommy: you do it anyway

Conner: true

Tommy: if you ask once in a while, I'd let you super speed if you're going to be late somewhere you just can't do it for personal gain like winning a race or something, Jane uses her powers all the time

Conner: oh ok, well I better go, I have detention for being tardy too many times

Tommy: sorry

Conner: actually it wasn't a power ranger fault, I was talking to a girl and lost track of time

Tommy: Conner

Conner: hey that's just how I am

Conner left

Tommy: that's how I was also, Kimberly was my soul mate in the beginning of high school, then she wrote that letter and it broke my heart, I was bummed for a long time, but then I started dating Kat, and we broke up after high school and I fell in love with Alena and had Jane... I'm sorry you two, you guys don't want to hear me talk about my past

Ethan: actually this is pretty interesting

Trent: yah, it proves that our science teacher was really a teenager once upon a time

Tommy: hey

Trent: I'm just teasing Dr. O, anyway I better get to work... see you guys later

Ethan: bye

Tommy: bye... well I have papers to grade

Ethan: no training?

Tommy: everybody else has somewhere to go

Ethan: oh well, I might as well go to the cyber space and beat my old records

Tommy: have fun

Ethan: oh I will

Ethan left and Tommy chuckled and rolled his eyes and went in his classroom to grade papers

meanwhile Jane was in karate class

Jane: the nerve of him, thinking he can make me like him by asking me what I want for my birthday, there is nothing that he can get me that will make me like him again

RT: why don't you give him a chance?

Jane: RT are you _defending_ him? _He_ broke up with _me_

RT: maybe he had a good reason

Jane: what would that be? We just went out on one date and had a good time and we had a lot in common and _he_ broke it off, what could possibly be his reason?

RT: you really want to know?

Jane: I _really_ want to know

RT: your grandmother contacted him and told him to look after you, he really does love you but he was forced to break up with you

Jane: WHAT

RT: It's the truth

Jane: my grandmother is interfering with my life? _She _told him to break up with me?

RT: yes, he really didn't want to do it

Jane: she really needs to learn how to be a grandmother

RT: what is she like? I never met her

Jane: she's the boss basically, she tells everybody what to do, even her husband is bossed around. She isn't very good at expressing feelings and she likes getting her way a lot. Even if it threatens somebody else

RT: ok, well how do you think Eric feels?

Jane thought for a moment

Jane: I think he feels horrible and he wants to be my friend

RT: he does

Jane: you talked to him?

RT: yes

Jane: I'm not ready to be his girlfriend

RT: just be friends, you don't have to date him

Jane: I can do that

They went back to practicing karate

The next day was Saturday and Tommy and RT woke up before Jane did

Tommy: we need to find a way to distract Jane while we decorate for the party

RT: I can take her to a movie, and Ashley and Rebecca can come along

Tommy: yah do that, and take them to the Cyberspace at 6:00

RT: 6:00 gotcha, I'll go call Ashley and Rebecca

RT got on the phone and told them the plan

Tommy: here's money to cover all of ya

RT: thanks

Another hour later Jane finally got up

Tommy: morning Jane

Jane: morning, so what's going on today?

RT: I was thinking that we can go to a movie

Jane: that sounds fun, what's playing?

RT: There's the Omen

Jane: they remake that one a lot

RT: you want to see it?

Jane: sure whens it playing?

RT: 3:45

Jane: ok sounds good

RT: you can invite Ashley and Rebecca if you want also

Jane: ok

Jane ran in her room and called Rebecca

Rebecca: hello?

Jane: hi it's Jane

Rebecca: hi Jane, what's up?

Jane: you want to go to a movie today at 3:45

Rebecca: ok sure, what's playing?

Jane: the Omen

Rebecca: ok yah

Jane: great, I'm going to call Ashley see if she wants to come

Rebecca: ok, what time are you going to pick me up?

Jane: 3:00?

Rebecca: sounds good

Jane: see you later

Rebecca: see yah

Jane hung up

Rebecca: that was close, good thing she can't read my mind from there

Jane called Ashley and told her

Ashely: that's great, you'll pick me up around three?

Jane: yes

Ashley: ok see you later

Jane: bye

Jane hung up

Ashley: the plan is working perfectly

Jane came out of her room

Jane: I told them we will pick them up around three

RT: that's perfect

At 3:00 they went and picked Jane's friends up and went to the movie, the movie was great and it lasted until 5:45

RT: Haley wants us to help her in the cafe today, she has some boxes she needs taken out

Jane: ok

Rebecca: if we work together we'll get it done faster

They got to the Cyberspace Cafe and RT walked in

RT: Haley we're here, what do you need help with?

That was the cue for everybody to hide

Jane walked in and everybody jumped out

Everybody: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JANE

Jane: OH MY GOSH

Jane started laughing

Everybody was there, Tommy, Haley, Conner, Kira, Trent, Ethan, her grandma and grandpa, a bunch of people from school, her karate classmates, the former mighty morphin power rangers and Eric

She stopped laughing when she saw Eric and she just stared. Eric went up to her

Jason: we should give these two some privacy

Cassidy: why? this is really news worthy

Devin: Cassidy

Cassidy: well it is

Eric: we need to talk

Jane: I know

Eric: lets go somewhere private

Jane: ok, lets go in Haley's office

there was an eerie silence and all eyes were on them as they walked into Haley's office. Eric tried speaking first

Eric: Jane I'm

Jane: shh

Eric was quiet

Jane: I know you're sorry, I didn't know the whole story, I didn't know that you communicated with my grandmother and she hired you to bodyguard me. Well I knew that for a while, what I didn't know is that she found out and she forced you to break up with me, I now know you didn't want to but you were forced to, you're smart to be afraid of my grandmother, she is very controlling and she threatens people, Eric I forgive you

Eric: you do?

Jane: I do, I'm just not ready to date yet, I want to be friends

Eric: that's good, I can live with that

Jane: me too

Eric put out his hand

Eric: friends?

Jane smiled and gave him a hug

Jane: friends

Eric smiled

Eric: well lets go out and start your birthday party

Jane: how in the world did you keep that a secret?

Eric: nobody thought about it

Jane laughed


	66. Chapter 66

Jane had a very good surprise party, she got everything she wanted and then some, the party was even videotaped and everybody was glad that Eric and her are friends again. A few days passed and it was Jane's real birthday and Tommy woke Jane up by singing happy birthday

Jane: thank you

Tommy: so Jane what do you want to do on your special day?

Jane: lets go go carting

Tommy: go carting?

Jane: yah

RT: hey that sounds fun

Tommy: ok we'll go go carting after school how's that sound?

Jane/RT: sounds good

They got ready for school and everywhere Jane went somebody sang happy birthday to her, either Ashley, Rebecca or one of the other rangers

Conner: so Jane what are you doing on your special day?

Jane: go carting

Kira: that sounds fun

Jane: you guys can come if you want

Conner: oh sorry, I have to go work out with my dad

Kira: I have music practice

Trent: I have work

Ethan: I'm game

Jane: ok Ethan you can come, Ashley, Rebecca and Eric are coming also

Ethan: cool, so which one are we going to

Tommy: the racing one

Jane: that's his favorite one... because of after his... power ranger days he became a racer

Tommy: I think I'm better now than I was back then

RT: well there's only one way to find out

Jane: we have to wait for Ashley and Rebecca

Rebecca, Ashley and Eric came from their lockers

Eric: not anymore

Ashley: I'm ready to go go carting

Rebecca: yah me too

Tommy laughed

Tommy: ok you guys, lets go go carting

The teenagers all cheered as they left the building

RT and Eric went in Ethan's car and the girls piled up in Tommy's Jeep and started giggling and laughing

Tommy:(thinking) great a Jeep full of teenage girls

They drove to the go carts and Tommy paid for unlimited wristbands

Tommy: I'm going to beat you guys today

Tommy was playing

Jane: no you're not I am

Tommy:(play surprised) you?

Jane: yes

Jane smiled evilly

Ethan: uh-oh Dr. O, you might have some competition

Ethan joked

RT: yah me

Jane: hey

RT: hey nothing Jane, I'm going to beat this guy

Tommy: we'll see about that

Eric: the first round how about it's just the Olivers, to see who's the better Oliver

Ashley: hey that's a good idea

Rebecca: yah

Ethan: ok Oliver against Oliver against Oliver... sheesh say that five times fast

Olivers: it doesn't work

Everybody started laughing that they actually tried saying that 5 times fast

Eric: ok so you three will go first and the first one to reach the finish line is the winner... the Oliver Champ for the day... so go on you guys get in the go carts

The three did, Tommy's was black, Jane's was pink and RT's was green

Eric: of course you guys picked those colors

Jane: what

Eric: you're in pink, Dr. O's in black and RT's in green

Everybody started laughing again

Ethan: ok so are you ready?

Tommy: yes

Jane: yes

RT: yes

Ethan: on your mark... get set... GO

The Oliver's were off. Tommy was in the lead for a while but then RT caught up to him and they were neck and neck, then Jane started gaining on them and then they were neck to neck to neck and then Jane passed them but then RT caught up to her and they were neck and neck but then Jane was in the lead followed by RT and then Tommy but Tommy caught up to RT and passed him and he was gaining up on Jane and Jane looked back which made her slow down and it gave Tommy the advantage to pass her but Jane got mad and started going faster until she and Tommy were neck and neck but Tommy wouldn't let her pass, RT finally caught up to the two of them and passed them, that made both Tommy and Jane mad and they speeded towards RT. RT looked Tommy's way and blocked him but that just made it easier for Jane to zoom by and make it to the finish line followed by RT and then Tommy.

Everybody on the sidelines: AND THE OLIVER CHAMP IS... JANE

They were at the go carts for a half hour having different types of races but then there was a monster attack

Jane: you've got to be kidding! It's my birthday

Tommy: come on you guys, I'm sorry Jane

Jane: one of the losses of being a power ranger I guess

Eric: nobody's looking

Tommy: Ready?

Rangers: Ready... DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

They morphed and the other rangers met them and they saw the monster

It was a birthday cake monster

Elsa: Happy Birthday Jane, I hope you like my gift, I got it just for you on your special day

Jane: did you keep the receipt so I can exchange it?

Elsa: you don't like my gift? Fine

A bunch of taranadrones came out and the rangers had to fight them

Monster: ooh this looks fun, I think I'll join in

The monster shot out birthday candles at the rangers and they exploded

Rangers: WOW

Monster: hehehehehe, this is fun

Elsa: destroy them Birthday Cake

Monster: my pleasure... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY RANGER HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! NOW SHOW ME YOUR FEAR

The monster through birthday sprinkles at the rangers and they fell down in agony

Monster: now witness your worst fear come true

Conner's worst fear was drowning, Kira's was freezing in front of an audience during a performance, Ethan's was getting the lowest score on a video game, Trent's was having his father in Mesagog form succeeding in destroying the power rangers, RT's was being powered down for good, Tommy's was not being able to save the world and villains win Jane's was her grandparents taking over the world and threatening everybody's lives

Conner: NO NO I CAN'T SWIM! HELP ME

Kira: I... I... I...

Ethan: I... LOST... I'M THE WORST GAMER EVER

Trent: NO! NO DAD PLEASE DON'T HURT THEM

RT: NO PLEASE DON'T DO THAT NO GET AWAY FROM ME

Tommy: WHAT HAVE I DONE? WHAT HAVE I CREATED

Jane: NO GRANDMA AND GRANDPA DON'T! THEY'RE MY FRIENDS, NO DON'T DO THAT TO HIM STOP!

Elsa: this is perfect, they will die in their fears

Conner: PLEASE SAVE ME! I CAN'T SWIM... (thinking) wait a minute... yes I do, I know how to swim... my friends taught me

Conner began to swim and he was out of his fear

Conner: YOU GUYS... CONCUR YOUR FEAR, CONCUR YOUR FEAR!

Kira: I... I...(thinking) Improv Kira... (starts to sing Bushel and a peck from the musical Guys and Dolls) I love you, a bushel and a peck! A bushel and a peck, and a hug around the neck!A hug around the neck, and a barrel and a heap A barrel and a heap, and I'm talkin' in my sleep. About you. About you! About you! My heart is leapin'! I'm having trouble sleepin'! 'Cause I love you, a bushel and a peck You bet your pretty neck I do! Doodle, oodle, oodle. Doodle, oodle, oodle. Doodle oodle oodle oo. I love you, a bushel and a peck A bushel and a peck, go and beats me all to heck! Beats me all to heck how I'll ever tend the farm Ever tend the farm when I want to keep my Arms - about you - About you! About you! The cows and chickens are goin' to the dickens! 'Cause I love you a bushel and a peck You bet your pretty neck I do - Doodle oodle oodle Doodle oodle oodle Doodle oodle oodle, oo! Good-bye now!

Kira got out of her fear

Conner: you ok?

Kira: yah

Ethan: I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST! I NEVER LOSE... (thinking) I'll play again and this time I'll win

Ethan played and won the game and got out of his fear

Conner: you ok

Ethan: yah, you guys

Kira: yah

Conner: what do you say we get rid of these guys

Kira: what about them?

Conner: they need to concur their fear

Kira: that was actually a smart comment

Elsa: how did you get out of your fear

Ethan: we concurred them

Trent: NO DAD PLEASE! DON'T! (thinking) Wait a minute... that's Mesagog, not my dad... Mesagog's evil... I have to destroy him and save the world

Trent fought the imaginary Mesagog and got out of his fear and started helping the others with the taranadrones

Tommy: I FAILED THE WORLD, I CREATED THESE MONSTERS, I CAN'T SAVE THE WORLD... (thinking) wait a minute... yes I can I'm Thomas Oliver the legendary Power Ranger, people are counting on me to do the right thing, they all forgive me... I can save the world again... I've done it already more than once

Tommy snapped out of his fear and tried to help the other two

Ethan: Dr. O we need your help

Kira: leave them they need to figure it out on their own

Tommy nodded and began to help the others out

Jane: PLEASE STOP DOING THAT PLEASE! THEY'RE MY FRIENDS AND HE'S MY DAD... STOP, NO HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! **STOP! **I WILL NOT BE YOUR PRINCESS ON AQUAMARINE IF YOU DO THIS TO MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY, YOU ARE NO GRANDPARENTS OF MINE, IF YOU DO THIS THEN I WILL GET RID OF MY TITLE AND I WILL NO LONGER BE PRINCESS

Jane stood up against her grandparents and they backed down and she got out of her fear and she was a little dazed and then saw the others and RT who looked very scared

Jane: FIGHT IT RT YOU CAN DO IT!

Jane was about to go help the other rangers when she stopped and looked at RT who has fallen to his knees

RT: PLEASE DON'T POWER ME DOWN, PLEASE! I BEG YOU DON'T POWER ME DOWN

Jane was worried about her brother and she started to read his mind and saw what he was looking at

Jane: OH MY GOSH... RT listen, it's not real, fight it RT, fight it and come back here, you're not going to be powered down, just come back here RT

RT: PLEASE JANE DON'T POWER ME DOWN

Jane: I'm not going to power you down, RT it's all in your mind, please RT come back here

RT: PLEASE JANE!

Jane: RICHARD THOMAS OLIVER COME BACK HERE! I'm not going to power you down, come back here, wake up RT

The other rangers defeated the Birthday Cake monster and Elsa disappeared and they ran over to the others

Jane: RT won't get out of his fear of me powering him down

RT: JANE PLEASE DON'T, I'LL BE GOOD I PROMISE, PLEASE

Jane: I have to do something

Tommy: Jane

Jane: dad, he's scared that I'm going to power him down, I have to go inside his brain and tell him otherwise

Tommy: Jane you've never done that before

Jane: no better time than now

Tommy: Jane it's dangerous to go into somebody else's head, who knows if you will come back out

Jane: I have to try

Tommy: Jane no

Jane: dad I have to or we'll lose him

Tommy: if you go in their I'll lose you

Jane: dad

Tommy: no, now come on we'll take him back to the cave

Jane: dad by that time it might be too late

Jane turned back to RT and was about to go inside his mind completely but Tommy grabbed both of Jane's hands and picked her up

Tommy: I said no... Conner, Trent, Ethan pick up RT and put him on Trent's 4 wheeler

Jane: dad let me down

Tommy: no, you're going to stay away from him you hear me?

Jane: but

Tommy: no but's... how can you be as smart as a rocket scientist and not think about what could happen?

Jane: he's my brother

Tommy: and I'm your father and I said no

The guys got RT on the 4 wheeler and Trent left and then Tommy let her down and both Tommy and Jane got on Jane's raptor cycle, he wasn't taking any chances

They all made it to the Dino Cave and Haley hooked RT up to the brain monitor

Tommy: is their anything we can do?

Haley: I don't know

Jane: dad please let me do it, I can get him and myself out of their

Tommy: no now stop asking

Jane crossed her arms and pouted

Tommy: pout all you want, you're not going to go inside his head

Jane:(thinking) what if I do it really fast? Then he can't get to me and I can save RT... yah... I know the risks, but I have to try

RT: PLEASE JANE DON'T, STOP, DON'T DO THIS TO ME PLEASE

Jane looked at RT and then up at her dad and figured out if she could make it or not... she could. She got up and speeded towards RT

Tommy: Jane

Before Tommy could finish saying her first name Jane was inside RT's mind

**How's the story? Do you like it? I hope so, please keep reviewing**


	67. Chapter 67

Jane was in RT's mind and in his mind he was backed in a corner of his room and the other Jane looked mad coming closer to him and she was going to power him down

RT: PLEASE JANE DON'T I'LL BE GOOD I PROMISE

Jane: what's going on?

other Jane: where'd you come from?

Jane: I'd like to know what you're doing to my brother

Other Jane: he's been bad, he needs to be stopped

RT: JANE PLEASE DON'T

RT ran to the other side of the room away from both Janes

Jane: RT listen, this isn't real you need to wake up

RT: what are you talking about? PLEASE DON'T POWER ME DOWN

The other Jane was coming after RT and Jane got in her way

Jane: stop it, you don't want to do that

Other Jane: yes I do

Jane: RT you need to wake up, you're dreaming, she's not the real Jane, I am... RT you're in a state of shock now wake up

RT: I can't

Jane: lets see, we all had to face our fears... how does he face me though?

Jane thought for a while

Jane: RT you need to face your fear, fight with her... get dad in here... do something

Other Jane: he killed dad

Jane: no he didn't

Other Jane: that's why I'm coming after him

RT: I didn't kill him

Jane: RT fight with me... her... fight with that Jane, you're better than me

RT: no I'm not

Jane: yes you are at karate you're better than me, you're just like my dad now fight with her and beat her then we can go home, this is not real RT

RT: it's not real

Jane: no, now fight it

RT: I can fight it

Other Jane: no you can't

RT: oh yes I can

RT started fighting the other Jane and he was winning and the Other Jane disappeared and RT woke up

RT: wow what a rush

Kira: hey you guys, RT's back

Everybody crowded around RT

RT: where's Jane

Tommy: over there, she didn't wake up yet

RT: What?

RT started to run over to Jane but Haley held him back

Haley: you need to rest

RT: she was supposed to wake up when I did

Tommy: WHAT

RT: she helped me with my fear

Tommy went over to Jane who had wires hooked up to her

Tommy: you don't think she's still in his mind do you

Haley: no... she's in her own mind

Jane was not in the Dino Cave or in RT's mind

Jane: where am I?

It was all darkness

Jane: I don't like it here... I must be in my own mind... somewhere

All of a sudden a younger Jane came up to her

Little Jane: hi I'm Jane

Jane: yah I know, where am I

Little Jane: you're in your memories

Jane: ok... why

Little Jane: it's where you landed silly

Jane: how do I get out?

Little Jane: when you go through all your memories

Jane: this will take forever

Tommy: we have to get her out of their

RT: she shouldn't have gone inside my head

Tommy: I told her not too but she doesn't listen

Haley: it's very dangerous to go inside people's head all the way, she knew that but she did it anyway

RT: why

Kira: it's called love, RT you're her brother, she'll do anything for her loved ones

Tommy: that can also get her killed... we have to get her out of that coma

Haley: we will

Jane went through all her memories and she was stuck

Jane: ok now what

Little Jane: now you got to wait for it... you'll get out of here soon enough

Jane: I hate the dark though

Little Jane: I know you do, and daddy hates it when you disobey

Jane: what? oh don't tell me you're my conscience

Little Jane: you disobeyed daddy and went inside RT's head

Jane: I had to

Little Jane: daddy's only trying to protect you

Jane: what about RT?

Little Jane: there are safer ways to bring somebody back

Jane: I knew the consequences and I knew what I was doing

Little Jane: did you think it all the way through?

Jane: no but

Little Jane: but nothing, you didn't think it all through and you could have died before your time... just like your mom did... could you do that to daddy and your grandparents... all of them

Jane: no... I couldn't... I guess you're right, I didn't think it all the way through... I wasn't thinking of anything but saving RT when there are other ways to save him

Little Jane: now you're thinking clearly

Jane: can I go home now?

Little Jane: yes... just close your eyes and click your heals three times and say there's no place like home

Jane: you serious?

Little Jane: yes, hey I like that move

Jane: yah me too... ok

Jane closed her eyes and clicked her heals three times

Jane: there's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home

Jane woke up in the Dino Cave with a headache and a bunch of wires on her head and she took them off the and an alarm went off and everybody turned around in fright

Tommy: Jane

Tommy ran and hugged her

Tommy: are you ok? I was so worried

Jane: I'm fine

Tommy: good... because you're grounded for the rest of the school year

Jane groaned silently

Jane: (thinking) this has got to be the worst birthday ever... well I kind of knew I was going to be punished for my actions... I can't blame him, it looks like I was thinking about this the whole time.

**How's the story so far? like, dislike, tell me please**


	68. Chapter 68

Jane was sent to her room after everybody left and she flopped on her bed and thought about all that happened on her birthday

Jane:(thinking) _again_ it's all the villains' fault, I'm in trouble because of them, that _stupid_ birthday cake monster made it so I had to go save RT... it's all the villains' fault

Jane was crying a bit because her birthday was ruined because of the monster and the grounding and then she fell a sleep a few minutes later, not that it was bedtime, she was just tired

30 minutes later RT knocked on the door

RT: Jane can I come in?

Jane groaned

RT: sorry, I'll come back later

Jane: no come in

RT: you sure?

Jane: yah

RT came in and stood by the door

RT: didn't mean to bug ya

Jane: I was sleeping

RT: sorry

Jane: that's all right... take a nap now, never get to sleep later... what's up?

RT didn't say anything

Jane: oh that

RT: don't read my mind

Jane: I didn't

RT: Oh, sorry

Jane: that's ok

RT: and I'm sorry that I got you in this mess

Jane: you didn't, Mesagog and Elsa did, it's not your fault

RT: well if I didn't have that fear

Jane beckoned him to sit next to her and he did

Jane: RT everybody has fear, it's nothing to be embarrassed about

RT: I couldn't _concur_ my fear though, you had to risk your life for me, and you shouldn't have done that

Jane: oh _please_ don't turn into dad or my conscience

RT: huh?

Jane: long story... look, you don't have to feel bad, your fear was too hard to concur

RT: I still have that fear... I didn't concur it

Jane: I still have mine and everybody else still have theirs, the point was to get out of that _state_ of fear... I know why you're afraid of me

RT: I'm not afraid of you _exactly_... only what you are _capable_ of doing.

Jane: I see... well you can relax, I'm not going to be powering you down in the near future. to be powered down you would have to do something _really, really_ bad in order for me to do that... you're not the type that would do something _that_ bad... don't worry RT

RT smiled

Jane gave him a hug

RT: I'm just sorry you're grounded

Jane: yah... being grounded sucks

Jane smiled

Jane: hey knowing me... I'll find a way out of it

RT rolled his eyes and laughed

RT: so what are you going to do the rest of the night?

Jane: read... nothing better to do in here

RT: want to spar?

Jane: I'm kinda confined to my room

RT: I think Tommy will make an exception

Jane: if he will then sure

RT: great, I'll go talk to him

RT left to talk to Tommy who was in the Dino Cave

RT went down into the Dino Cave

RT: hey Tommy

Tommy turned around from the computer

Tommy: hey RT... what's up?

RT: ok I'm just going to get right down to it

Tommy: let me guess. Jane asked you to ask me if her punishment can be reduced?

RT: no

Tommy: ok then what's up?

RT thought for a moment

RT: _can_ her punishment be reduced?

Tommy: you _just_ said she didn't ask you to ask me

RT: she didn't ask me to ask you, _I'm_ asking you because I think the punishment is unfair, she disobeyed to save me, and it was all the villains' fault in the first place and it's her birthday... you can't _ground_ her on her birthday

Tommy: she could have died

RT: I know and I think she knows she made a mistake, _everybody_ makes mistakes

Tommy: _mistakes_ get people killed

RT: I know, but she's only 14 and nobody _did_ die

Tommy: what was your fear anyway?

RT was quiet and looked away

Tommy: well

RT: Jane powering me down... I didn't know it wasn't real and I probably would have been lost if Jane didn't save me... I feel really embarrassed about it

Tommy: you don't have to be embarrassed for being scared

RT: that's kind of what Jane said

Tommy: and she's right

Tommy thought for a moment

Tommy: ok I'll reduce her punishment to 2 weeks

RT smiled

RT: what we were _both_ wondering is, does she have to stay in her room for the rest of the night?

Tommy looked at his watch

Tommy: no, I just wanted her to stay in there for a while to think about her actions, she can come out

RT: good

Tommy: is that all?

RT: yah thanks

RT went upstairs

Tommy chuckled and shook his head

RT came back in Jane's room after he knocked of course

RT: you can come out of your room and he reduced your punishment to two weeks

Jane smiled

Jane: thanks RT

RT: you're welcome... well get your workout clothes on, I'll meet you in the karate room

The rest of the time the teens sparred

**How's the story? Please review  
**


	69. Chapter 69

Two weeks and 4 monsters later and RT getting a girlfriend, Jane was ungrounded and dating Eric again. One day there was a monster that was really easy to defeat, the monster didn't even grow for another round but it did shoot something at Tommy

After that Tommy seemed fine, the shooting didn't do anything

The date is April 12, 2014 and RT has been dating his girlfriend Kathy for about a month

Jane was at Ashley's house and RT was at the movies. Tommy was home alone. So what right? He's 36 right? What nobody knew was that Tommy was thinking bad thoughts... suicide thoughts

Jane came back from Ashely's house

Jane: Dad I'm home

She saw Tommy on the couch asleep. Jane came to the couch and saw a 1/4 full sleep pill bottle open and the seal was on the end table, so it was a brand new bottle and it was almost gone

Jane: DAD

Jane ran to the phone and dialed 9-1-1

9-1-1: 911 emergency

Jane: My dad took an over dose on sleeping pills, he took 3/4 of a full bottle, my address is 1992 Reefside woods, please hurry

Jane hung up and called Haley

Haley: I'll be right over

She hung up and the ambulence came and she was asked many questions like his medical status, will his insurance cover the cost, was he happy etc... When they left Haley came

Haley: did you call Conner and the others?

Jane: not yet, I've been questioned all this time

Haley: where's RT

Jane: date

Haley: ok call his cell and I'll get the others

Jane: ok

Jane got on the phone and dialed RT's cell number... it kept ringing and ringing and finally the answering machine kicked on. Jane tried two more times then gave up and got on her communicator to contact RT... he wasn't answering that either

Jane: RT PICK UP

Rt had his phone off and his communicator on silent

Jane was really mad that he wasn't answering

Jane: he won't answer, I tried his phone and communicator

Haley: keep trying, come on lets get to the hospital... we'll pick RT up on the way, keep trying... communicate through thought

Jane: I've never tried that before

Haley: no better time than the present

Jane tried to contact RT through thought and after about five times it worked

Jane:(thinking) RT

RT: (thinking) wow... Jane?

Jane: (thinking) about time, I'm communicating through thought... turn your phone on

RT: I'm in a theater

Jane:(thinking) THEN TURN YOUR COMMUNICATOR ON

RT:(thinking) not so loud, what's wrong

Jane:(thinking) dad's in the hospital... drug abuse, we're picking you up right now, we'll be their in two minutes

RT:( thinking) how am I going to explain...

Jane:(thinking) THINK OF SOMETHING!

She " disconnected"

Jane: I got through

Haley: ok call Jason and Kim... I'll call Zach and Billy

Jane called them and her grandparents they were on their way over, Haley called Zach and Billy and they were on their way. Two minutes later they were at the movie theater and they waited for five minutes until RT came out and both girls were glaring

RT: sorry, I had to come up with something. I can't really sway I found out my dad is in the hospital because my sister communicated psychicly

Haley: just get in

He got in the back seat and they got to the hospital in 10 minutes. They went up to the desk and asked for Tommy Oliver

Teller: I'm sorry but only family can go in and friends can only go in with a family members content

Jane: ok, well I'm his daughter

Teller: how old are you

Jane: 14

Teller: you have to be 18 or older

RT:(thinking) I'll say I'm 18

RT: Miss, I'm 18 and Tommy's son

Teller: ID

RT: here

RT handed him an ID that said he was born in 1995

Teller: ok you can go in

Haley: thank you

Jane: that lady's cranky

Haley: usually people can go in

RT: she must be new

Jane: she needs to learn the rules of the hospital

They went inside and Tommy was in the ICU

A doctor came in

Doctor: are you family?

Haley: yes

Jane: is my dad going to be ok doctor?

Doctor: only time will tell, according to Jane Oliver he took a big overdose

Jane: I am Jane

Doctor: this must be a real shock to you young lady

Jane began to tear and RT put an arm around her

RT: it has been, for all of us

Haley: hey when did it become a rule about only family members can come in without permission?

Doctor: that's not a rule, visitors are all welcome

Jane: your teller says other wise

Doctor: she's new and upset, her boyfriend broke up with her, she's taking it out on everybody

Jane: oh

Doctor: I'm sorry for the inconveniance

The doctor left and 10 minutes later the rest of the rangers showed up and an hour after that, Tommy's old team showed up and Grandma and Grandpa

Kimberly: we came as soon as you called

Grandma put her arm around Jane who was crying again, Grandma was crying also

Billy: does anybody know why he took an over dose?

RT: no, Jane just found him on the couch

Jane: I can't lose him, he can't die, he can't, he can't, he can't

Kimberly: it will be ok Jane, he won't die, the doctors will help him

Kira: maybe I should take Jane outside, she's getting really upset

Zach: Jane, Tommy will come through, he's been through worst things than this, a few pills won't do anything

Jane: it wasn't just a few pills it was like a few hundred pills

Grandma: OH MY GOD!

Zach: Tommy will come through, he will

Kira: come on Jane, lets go outside for a while

Jane wasn't getting up

RT got off his chair

RT: come on Jane lets go to the gym and spar

Jane looked at him and a new set of tears began to fall because he looks exactly like her father

Jane: I can't

Jason was looking at the sleeping Tommy

Jason:(thinking) why did you do this man? I thought you knew better then to do this. Why did you try to commit suicide, why? You have many loved ones here and you have a daughter who loves you and she wants you to get better, you have to get better man, you've got to

Jane looked at Tommy

Jane:(thinking) dad you have to wake up, you have to wake up (out loud) dad you have to wake up

Trini: Jane let me take you home

Jane: no aunt Trini, I'm staying

Jane was very emotional that her eyes started glowing like she meant business

Jane looked at Tommy again and then looked at RT, RT looked at her

Jane thought for a minute

Jane:(thinking) I went inside RT's head, I been inside dad's head on accident... I need to go through his head again, I need to bring him back

Jane was shifting her eyes from RT to Tommy back and forth and RT figured out what Jane was going to do

RT: Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver don't even think about it

Haley and the other Dino Thunder Rangers caught on

Haley: Jane no it's too dangerous

Jane: I have too

Grandpa: what are you talking about?

Kira: Jane no, don't you were lucky last time, I doubt you will this time

Grandma: what are you all talking about?

Conner: you can't do that again

Ethan: you're not thinking clearly

Jason: what's going on?

Trent: Jane wants to go inside Dr. O's mind

RT: she did it to me a few weeks ago after a monster attack

Grandma: OH MY GOD!

Billy: what

RT: I was stuck in my fear and she had to help

Billy: what's your fear

RT looked at Billy

RT: being powered down

Jane: I _have_ to go inside his mind, he needs to wake up

Grandpa: Jane, Tommy's in a coma you can't just go inside his head like that

Jane: yes I can

Grandma: Jane no

Jane: I _have_ to

RT: you almost didn't come back last time

Jane: but I _did_

Jason: you're not going inside his head

Jane: yes I am and nobody's going to stop me

Jane's eyes were glowing a magenta pink

Everybody stood up and blocked Jane from Tommy

Jason: Jane listen, what you're saying is dangerous

Jane: I don't care

RT: Tommy doesn't want you to do it

Jane: I have too, now out of my way

Jane tried breaking through the barrier of power rangers, Haley and her grandparents but it was too hard

Jane: (thinking) I always hated red rover, but I didn't have powers back then

Jane looked around and everybody in the room got the idea on what she was planning on doing and RT grabbed Jane's wrist and Billy put the Sonic Boom on her wrist and made the boundry which was just staying away from Tommy

Jane: NO!

Jane was furrious and she started to cry

Kira put her arm around her and Jane just shrugged it off , ran out the room, out of the hospital, flew to a clearing, screamed an ear-piercing scream, sat on the ground and cried

Jane: I need to get in his head, I have to find him and get him out of this coma, he might be the legendary Power Ranger who can get out of anything, but he's not just a ranger, he's my dad, my _only_ parent. What am I going to do?

Jane looked down at the Sonic Boom

Jane: does he just carry this thing in his pocket or what?

Jane sighed

Jane: I wish I could get this thing off

Jane looked at it

Jane: why can't I get it off? I'm a super genious, half alien for goodness sakes, an _earth_ invention I can _certainly_ break

Jane used her powers and tried to get it off but she couldn't

Jane: oh come on... DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

Jane morphed and used her claws and scratched the thing and it came undone

Jane: POWER DOWN... well it's about time... sorry Billy, good invention but in order to work, you need to make sure the one you're putting it on doesn't have a morpher

Jane smiled

Jane: dad ready or not here I come

Jane dried her eyes and made sure they weren't puffy and she flew back to the hospital and walked in Tommy's room

Conner: feel better? We heard your scream from here

Jane: much

With that Jane used her super speed and got inside Tommy's mind before anybody could say her name

Grandma: NOOOOO

Jason: how did she?

Billy saw the Sonic Boom and saw that it was broken

Billy: how did she do that? It looks like claw marks

Haley: that's one of her ranger powers, raptor claws

Billy: oh

RT: we need to get her out of there

Haley: ok we need to split up... Billy, RT, Jason, and Trini come with me to the Dino Cave, the rest of you stay here with Tommy

Everybody nodded and the 5 of them left the hospital

**Find out what happens in the next chapter... I love cliff hangers. hahahahaha... please review**


	70. Chapter 70

Jane woke up in an asylum

Jane:(thinking) what the heck

Jane looked around and saw a bunch of people she reconized as Rita, Goldar, Zedd, Ivan Ooze, Divatox, Anton, Elsa, Toxica, Lothor, and all the other evil villains but they were in doctor uniforms and they looked human, she saw Zach, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, Jason, Tommy, Justin, Aisha, Tanya, Adam, Conner, Kira, Trent, Ethan and all the other rangers from previous teams in their

Jane: ok this is strange

Jane went up to Tommy

Jane: dad what's going on here?

Tommy: who are you?

Jane: Jane your daughter

Tommy: I don't have a daughter, that's only a fantasy

Jane: wow what? No, dad come on we got to get out of here

Rita: Jane get away from poor Tommy there, he's not your father and you know that

Rita put a hand on Jane's shoulder and Jane flipped her over and did a bunch of karate moves on her

Jane: you stay away from me Rita Repulsa

All the other doctors went to the two girls and held Jane who was struggling

Zedd: Rita are you all right?

Rita: I'm fine, she's having one of her little episodes and I startled her

Jane: little episodes? What?

Rita: you think that all the doctors here are villains and all the patients are power rangers and everybody has a special power and that you're an alien princess

Jane: this is _not_ an episode, and you all are evil and the rangers defeated you

Goldar: we don't look defeated

Divatox: I think it's time for Jane's nap, come along honey

Divatox put her hand on Jane's shoulder but she regretted it when she landed on the floor

Jane: DAD PLEASE HELP ME STOP THEM!

Tommy: stop calling me dad

Jane: fine, I'll have to do it myself

Jane screamed, she tried doing an ear-piercing scream but it didn't work

Jane: that's not good

She then tried using her powers but they weren't working

Jane: definitaly not good

Ivan Ooze: just calm down Jane... WILL SOMEBODY GET ME A STRAIGHT JACKET?

Lothor went and got the straight Jacket

Jane: DAD PLEASE HELP ME!

Zedd: Thomas why don't you go watch some tv

Tommy left

Jane: DAD PLEASE!

Jane was put into a straight jacket and she was carried to her room

Jane:(thinking) I can't believe this, my dad is in a coma and in an asylum, what the heck happened to him? He needs to remember who he is, that's the only way we'll get out of here

5 minutes later Kimberly came up

Jane: Kimberly, Kimberly

Kimberly: yes

Jane: can you undo these things on me?

Kimberly: ok

Kimberly undid the straps on her wrists

Jane: thanks

Kimberly: you're welcome Jane

Jane: Kim what's going on here?

Kimberly: what do you mean?

Jane: why aren't you guys fighting the villains?

Kimberly: you mean the doctors?

Jane: no Zedd and Rita

Kimberly: the doctors

Jane: fine yes the doctors

Kimberly: they're too powerful

Jane: so morph and defeat them

Kimberly: they took my morpher... I'll have to draw another one

Jane: you don't _draw_ morphers, Zordon and Alpha 5 gave you yours

Kimberly: they got out of here, soon I will too and Tommy, we're going to get married

Jane: Kim you need to help me convince Tommy that I'm his daughter and that he's the legendary power ranger

Kimberly: that's what got him in here in the first place, that's what got me and the others in here too

Jane: but it's true, it's all true, please you've got to help me or... or I won't have my dad anymore

Kimberly: again with this dad stuff, Tommy's not your dad

Jane: yes he is

Jane got out her locket and opened it up and she was relieved that the pictures were still in there and she showed them to Kimberly

Jane: see

Kimberly: that's a sweet picture of you and Tommy

Jane: yes and look at the back

Jane took out the picture and read it to Kimberly

Jane: Daughter Jane Ann Oliver, Father Tommy Paul Oliver

Kimberly: that doesn't mean anything, you and Tommy took that when you thought Tommy was your dad

Jane: Kimberly he _is_ my dad, please I don't want to lose him, he's the only parent I have left

Kimberly: you're not making sense

Jane: how can I put this? Ok put it this way, I'm from a different place where Tommy is my dad and there are such things as power rangers and my dad got in an accident and is going to die unless this Tommy here admits that I'm his daughter, will you please help me Kim?

Kimberly: ok, I like you, so I will... are you really from another place?

Jane: yes

Kimberly: that's neat

The girls went down into the living room area and watched some tv with the others

Tommy:(thinking) Why can't she just leave me alone? I'm not her dad, I want to get out of here

Kimberly: Tommy Jane says that you're her dad in another place where the power rangers are real and you're going to die unless you admit that you're her dad

Tommy: Kim that's crazy, saying things like that is what got us into this mess, Kim we've been here since we were teenagers

Kimberly: I know

Jane: no it's not crazy, dad you have to remember me... think about it, you're the legendary power ranger

Tommy: I am not, there's no such thing, it's not possible

Jane got up in his face

Jane: _anythings_ possible

Tommy: who told you that?

Jane: you did, it's your motto, dad you need to wake up, you're in a coma right now, you abused sleep medicine and I took a risk to get inside your head

Tommy looked mad

Tommy: Jane I told you to not... wow where did that come from?

He looked confused

Jane: you told me to not what

Jane asked currious and happy

Jane:(thinking) I think he's remembering

Tommy: what?

Jane: you said Jane I told you to not... what were you going to say?

Tommy: I don't know... look I'm not your dad ok? I don't have any kids, now please leave me alone

Jane: OH DAD DON'T YOU REMEMBER?

Tommy: no I don't and stop calling me dad

Jane didn't know what to do... then she had an idea and started to sing

Jane: GO GO POWER RANGERS! GO GO POWER RANGERS! GO GO POWER RANGERS! MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS... or.. Zeo, go Zeo! Stronger than Before! Go, Zeo! Powered up for More! Go, Zeo!Rangers at the Core  
Zeo, Power Rangers (Go, Zeo)  
Higher they can Sore! Go, Zeo! Fired up for More! Go, Zeo! Even up the Score! Zeo, Zeo!  
GO GO POWER RANGERS! GO GO POWER RANGERS! GO GO POWER RANGERS! ZEO POWER RANGERS

The Might Morphin Power Rangers and the Zeo Power Rangers looked at her oddly and Jane smiled

Jane: you remember anything yet?

Tommy: no

Jane: how about this SHIFT INTO TURBO (Go...)  
Mighty engines roar! Turbo charged for more! Drive four on the floor!  
Go! Power Rangers Turbo, go! Power Rangers Turbo, go! Power Rangers Turbo!

Tommy: no... sorry

Jane thought for a moment

Jane: this will have to do it... There's a Light in the Distance. See them Coming Closer. With the Force of Ages. Of Centuries Gone By Protectors of the Right. Defenders Sworn to Fight  
Dino Rangers Roar! Power Rangers Score! Save us from these evil forces (Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)  
Victory is Ours Forever More. Protectors of the Right. Defenders Sworn to Fight  
Dino Rangers Roar! Power Rangers Score! Save us from these evil forces (Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)  
Dino Rangers Win! Power From Within! Victory is Ours Forever More (Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)

Tommy looked at her and closed his eyes and got dizzy

Tommy: Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver

Jane smiled and looked confused

Jane:(thinking) him saying my full name a good thing or a bad thing? Mostly means I'm in trouble

Tommy opened his eyes

Tommy: I told you to never go into people's heads, it's too dangerous

Kimberly: Tommy are you ok?

Tommy: I'm fine Kim

Jane: dad I had to

Rita came over

Rita: Jane are you bugging Thomas again? I thought you were sent up to your room, now come on young lady

Tommy: keep your hands off of my daughter

Tommy got mad

Rita: now Thomas

Tommy: that's Tommy to you

Rita: what did Jane tell you?

Rita gave Jane a scornfull look

Tommy: she cleared my mind, I am not crazy, I am a power ranger, Jane Ann Oliver is my daughter, and nobody will harm her

Everybody started dissapearing

Jane: what's happening

Tommy: since I no longer think I'm in a mental institute, everybody's dissapearing... you need to get out of here Jane

Jane: not until you wake up, I came here to wake you up, you're still in the coma

Tommy: I'll wake up, just get out of here, NOW

His eyes glowed green and it scared Jane out of his head and she woke up in the Dino Cave

Jane: I did it

RT: JANE

Jane had wires stuck to her head and she took them off

Jane: we need to get back to the hospital

Jason: you young lady are in big trouble

Jason looked mad and it scared Jane a little bit

Jane: later, dad said he would wake up, come on

That got everybody excited and they hurried back to the hospital and to Tommy's room

Jane: is he awake yet?

Everybody: JANE!

Jane: is he?

The six rangers looked happy and hopeful but the others did not

Kim: you might want to sit down

Jane's happiness faded

Jane: what's wrong?

Zach: the doctors did all they could, but he...

Zach began to tear

Jane finally understood what Zach was trying to say, without reading his mind

Jane: he... can't... be... dead... HE CAN'T BE DEAD! **HE CAN'T BE DEAD! **HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO WAKE UP, I WAS INSIDE HIS HEAD AND HE BEAT WHATEVER WAS HOLDING HIM BACK! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!

Jane went over to Tommy's bed

Jane: Dad wake up, dad wake up

Trent: Jane stop, he's dead, he's not going to wake up

Jane: he _has_ to wake up, he _has_ to

Trini: I'm sorry Jane, he's... he's in a better place

Jane was shaking her head and she went and sat down on a chair

Jason left the room and Trini followed him, there were tears in both their eyes

Kimberly went up to Jane

Kimberly: I'm sorry Jane

Jane: he can't be dead he can't be, he can't be

Jane was crying and shaking uncontrollably and then something occured to her

Jane: he wanted me to get out of there, he knew he wasn't going to make it, but he wanted me to make it... he told me he would wake up so I would leave his mind before... before it was too late

**What will happen? Find out in the next chapter. Thought I'd have a very dramatic chapter for chapter 70! Didn't know I'd make it this far, it's everybodies reviews that kept me going, you all rock. Please review  
**


	71. Chapter 71

**Sorry about the long wait.**

An hour later Jane calmed down and was standing next to Tommy's bed

Jane: I hope you're happy with mom

Jane:(thinking) what am I going to do? I'm an orphan, I don't want to go live on Aquamarine

Jane: dad you were too young, why did you take those pills? Why?

Jane thought for a few minutes and figured it out

Jane: that thing that you were shot with... that's where it all started wasn't it... THE VILLAINS KILLED YOU

Jason, Conner, Trent, Kira, Kim, Trini, and RT came in the room and tried to quiet down Jane who was outraged

Jane: THIS IS ALL THE VILLAINS FAULT, HE WAS SHOT BY SOMETHING AND IT MADE HIM ACT THIS WAY! IT'S ELSA AND MESAGOG'S FAULT THAT HE'S DEAD! **EVERYTHING'S THE VILLAIN'S FAULT! EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING!**

Jason grabbed hold of Jane and hugged her and she began to cry into his shirt

Jason: just let it out Jane... just let it out

Everybody was crying in that room

Tommy:(thinking) I have to get out of here... I need to follow the crying... it would help if Jane screamed again, I'm glad I got her out of here, she might be lost forever if she stayed... come on you guys keep talking, I'm almost out

Kim and the others came in

Kim: we decided to sing Tommy a song for the last time

Zach: yah

Kimberly: you remember the one we wrote for him after he lost his powers

Jane: I know that song

Kira: yah we do too, Dr. O had it in his video journal

Grandma: we know it, Tommy sang it a lot after Alena died

Grandma looked at Jane

Kimberly: well let's sing it... for Tommy

Everybody: Down the road we'll never know what life may held in store. Winds are changed, then rearanged our lives are then before. But you'll never stand alone my friend, memories never die, In your heart, they'll always be and never say goodbye.

There was a 3 minute silence after the song was finished and everybody looked sad and then Jane looked at everybody and then at her father and started to sing

Jane: I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason. Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led to those who help us most to grow. If we let them. And we help them in return. Well, I don't know if I believe that's true. But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you

Group: Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood.  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But, because I knew you. I have been changed for good

Jason: It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime. So let me say before we part. So much of me. Is made of what I learned from you. You'll be with me. Like a hand-print on my heart. And now whatever way our stories end. I know you have re-written mine. By being my friend...

Group: Like a ship blown from its mooring. By a wind off the sea. Like a seed dropped by a skybird..In a distant wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you

Conner: Because I knew you

Group: I have been changed for good

Kimberly: And just to clear the air. I ask forgiveness. For the thing I've done you blame me for

Trent: But then, I guess we know there's blame to share

Group: And none of it seems to matter anymore

Dino Rangers/Haley: Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood

Older Rangers: Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea. Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood

Group: Who can say if I've been changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better

Jane: And because I knew you...

Haley: Because I knew you...

Group: Because I knew you... I have been changed for good.

Everybody had tears in their eyes

Tommy:(thinking) I'm coming you guys, I can hear your singing, I'm almost there

It was silent for another three minutes and then everybody walked out to get more tissues

Tommy started moving slightly and then more and more until his whole hand moved

Jason, Jane, her grandparents, RT, Kim, Conner, Kira, Trini, Ethan and Trent came back, the others were getting something to eat and bringing stuff back

Jane was crying again and then something caught her eye

Jane: must be my imagination

She ignored it

Something caught her eye again

Jane: ok that time I know I wasn't imagining it

Jane went over to Tommy

Jane: Dad, dad can you hear me?

Jason: Jane

Jane: no, I saw his hand move... dad, please wake up, come on dad

Jason: Jane please, I'm sorry Jane but he's not waking up

Jane: dad please wake up

Tommy opened his eyes and saw his daughter and his best friend

Jane: DAD!

Jane was happy and she gave him a big hug

Tommy: I'm all right honey

Jason was shocked and happy all at the same time

Teens: DR. O

The teens were happy

Jason, Kim, RT, Trini, Grandma, Grandpa: Tommy

Jason: it's good to have you back bro

Tommy: it's good to be back... Jane you need to let me go

Tommy laughed a bit and Jane let go but didn't move away from him

Tommy: you all helped me get back with all the singing, I'm glad you did

Everybody smiled

Trent: I'll go get the doctor, it's good to have you back Dr. O

Trent left to fetch the doctor

Kimberly: I'll call the others

Kimberly got on her phone and called the others, they were very happy when they found out

Kimberly: hey Tommy what do you want from Runza?

Tommy: Cheese Runza with large fries and a diet Pepsi

Kimberly gave the order

The doctor and Trent came in

Doctor: well Tommy, you had quite an expierence it sounds like

Tommy: sure did, my friends and family got me out of it

He smiled at everybody

Conner: when can he go home?

Doctor: in a few days, we need to run some tests and get him on medicine

Conner: isn't medicine what got him into this mess in the first place?

Tommy: actually Conner thinking about suicide got me into this mess

Conner: why were you thinking about suicide?

Tommy: I guess I was depressed about something but I didn't know what

Doctor: that happens a lot, people who are diagnosed with depression sometimes it can lead to suicide, I'm glad we got to you when we did. You have a smart and quick thinking girl there Dr. Oliver, she told us everything we needed to know, even how much of the pills you took

Tommy smiled at Jane

Doctor: you should be proud of her

Tommy: I am

Doctor: well I better leave you guys alone

Kimberly: hey doc, Tommy's aloud to have fast food right?

Doctor: yes no problem

Kimberly: great

The Doctor left

Conner: ok so what really happened?

Ethan: Jane already said what happened, didn't you hear her?

Conner: so she was right about that

Tommy nodded, that shot made me feel all depressed and it got worse and worse until today

Grandma: I was so worried about you Tommy, don't you ever do that to me again

Tommy: I'll try

Grandma: well try real hard Thomas Paul Oliver, the next time you do something stupid like this and almost get yourself killed, you're coming home with me and your father and you're grounded for a year

Everybody in the room: yikes

Tommy: mom you need to relax

Grandma: relax, relax? I'll relax when you're no longer a power ranger and you never become one again

Tommy: why did you have to find out about the secret? Now you worry to much

Grandma: Tommy, you risk your life every day, today you nearly died because of it, you have teenagers with you too and they risk there lives every day, if their parents found out then they would be as worried as me

Tommy: no kidding mom, Jane's a ranger too

Grandma: I can't believe you let her be one

Jane: I'm standing right here grandma, and I like what I do and I want to keep doing it

Grandma: I just don't understand what you all like about it

RT: we help people, we save the world

Conner: it's like martial arts, it gives us a sense of responsibility, self discipline, and all that jazz

RT: nice way of putting it

RT rolled his eyes

Grandpa: relax hun, Tommy has it under control and if he doesn't, he has a lot of friends that will help him through anything, they helped him this far

Jason: and we'll help him even farther along the way. Tommy's in good hands Mrs. Oliver

Grandma smiled

Grandma: thank you

The rest of the team came back with food and they were happy Tommy was alive and there was a lot of talking for the rest of the visitation hours

**What a turn of events right? So how do you like the story so far? Can you review and tell me what you think?**


	72. Chapter 72

A few days later

Doctor: ok Tommy we ran some tests and you're aloud to go home and back to work

Tommy: thank you doctor

Doctor: here's your prescription, you need to remember to take it three times a day and you need two refills after its gone

Tommy: ok, thank you doctor

Jane:(under her breath) you better put on your rememberer

Tommy: what Jane?

Jane: nothing

Tommy signed out and left with everybody

Tommy: so how messy is the house

RT: not messy at all

Tommy: really

RT: really

Jason drove to Wall-greens and Tommy got his prescription and then Jason drove back to the Oliver's house and they went inside and that night they had a welcome home party for him

Tommy: you really didn't need to do this

Kimberly: we wanted to

Jane: yah dad

Tommy: thanks you guys

The party was fun

The next day everybody left Reefside

Jane: Dad you need to take your pill

Tommy: _yes_ Jane... you're turning into grandma

Jane shuddered

Tommy took the pill

Tommy: happy?

Jane: yes

Tommy: good now stop worrying about me and get ready for school

Jane went in her room and got ready

The students were glad Dr. O was back, The sub was mean and strict

Eric: Jane where've you been? I've missed you

Jane: you want the short version or long version?

Eric: short

Jane: dad had a big overdose on sleep pills, went in a coma and almost died, we thought he did die but he came back to life

Eric's mouth was open in shock

Eric: ok... longer version

Jane told him the whole story from start to finish

Eric: wow

Jane: I already told Ashley and Rebecca it

Eric: so is he all right?

Jane: he is now, he has to take pills for a long time but he's fine

Eric: is he aloud too... you know

Jane: the doctor said he can do his normal activities

Eric: that's good

Jane: yep

They went to their next class

After school Jane, RT and Eric had Karate practice and they went to their class

A half hour later during class Jane and RT's communicators went off

Sensai: please you two, turn your phones off

RT: uh... we got to go

Jane: yah, we a... for got to

RT: take a make up test at school

Jane: yah... be back later

Sensai: Jane, Richard Thomas

The two left and met up with the rest of the rangers

Conner: about time

Jane: kind of hard getting out of a karate class

RT: even harder with a sensai like the one we have

Jane: what kind of monster is this?

Tommy: it's turning people young, turning kids into babies and adults into teenagers, they're easier to destroy

Teens: are not

Tommy: I meant to say _normal _teenagers. Give me a break guys

The Power Rangers fought the monster and dodged many blows from the monster but Tommy got hit

RT: Tommy

Tommy: I'm all right

The Monster punched Kira and she fell over

Tommy: Aisha are you ok

Kira: I'm fine... wait did you call me Aisha?

Tommy was busy fighting the monster

Kira: must have imagined it

Jane was fighting a taranadrone

Tommy: boy these things keep getting uglier and uglier

Tommy saw the pink ranger in trouble

Tommy: oh no Kimberly

Tommy went and helped out

Jane: thanks

The monster was destroyed and then grew

Conner got the Dino Zords

RT: come on Tommy

Tommy: ok that's weird, those aren't the zords, where's Saba and White Tiger?

RT: Tommy

Tommy: coming

The Dino Thunder Rangers defeated the monster and everybody was turned back to normal

Rangers: POWER DOWN

RT: Tommy what's wrong with...

Everybody looked at Tommy

Tommy looked exactly like RT... AKA 17 year old Tommy

RT/Jane: OH MY GOD

Tommy: what's going on here? Who are you guys

Trent: we need to get to the Dino Lab

RT: good idea

Trent: uh... Dr. O I mean Tommy, you'll need to ride with me

Tommy: I'm not going anywhere until I have some answers

Tommy got in a fighting stance

Jane: calm down Tommy

Tommy: who are you guys and where's the other rangers

Jane looked at her team and back at her 17 year old father

Jane: uh it's kind of complicated

Tommy: try me

Jane: ok... well you're actually 36 and you were hit by a blow that turned you into your 17 year old self and you're the new mentor of the Dino Thunder Rangers and we're them, I'm your daughter, my mom's not Kimberly or Kat

Tommy: who's Kat

Jane: never mind then, and that's RT who's a robot of you that's why he looks exactly like you and now we really need to get to the Dino cave which is the Command Center and have our... technical expert Haley take a look at you

Tommy: how do I know you're not some monsters in costume and you want to destroy me?

Conner: dude we just helped you defeat a monster, why would we be bad

Tommy: I delt with evil power rangers, I was one once upon a time

Jane: how can we prove to you that we are good and we're telling the truth

Tommy: where are your power coins?

Conner: we don't have power coins

RT: we have Dino Gems, each set of power rangers have their own power source

Everybody showed him them

Tommy: could be fake

Jane: ok then how can we make you believe?

Tommy: tell me a secret that only me and my closest friends and family would know

Jane: that's an easy one that I don't think you want your students to hear

Conner: why

Jane: it's a secret

Tommy: they can hear, it will be wrong anyway, I don't believe you anyway

Jane: ok fine

Jane looked at RT and back at her father and looked at the other rangers and back at her father

Jane:(bored sounding) you lay around in your boxers on the weekends all day if you have nothing going on

Kira, Conner, Trent, Ethan's eyes got wide and Conner laughed

RT smiled and Tommy's eyes went wide

Tommy: only my friends and parents know that

Jane: I'm your daughter, and you still do it

That got all the guys laughing, Kira just looked horrified

Conner: total blackmail

Tommy: ok you're good, but I still think villains would know about that

Jane: ok that's a creepy thought

Tommy: I know

Jane: what else you got?

Tommy: what's my worst school subject

Jane: ironicly Science

Tommy: how is that ironic?

Jane: you have a degree in paleontology and you teach high school science

Tommy: you're lying

Jane: check your wallet, you have your school ID in there and it says what you have a degree in and what you teach

Tommy got out the wallet and saw all of that and then looked up at the others with wide eyes

Jane: now can you come with us? I answered all your questions correct and everything

Tommy: if you're really my daughter and know everything about me then you should know this one... what color did my eyes glow when I was evil?

Jane: green, the glowing eyes thing is still in you, they glow when you get really mad or frustrated or something like that, mine glow pink... I think it's an Oliver genetic thing

Tommy: they don't glow

Conner: oh yes they do, you use it on Jane a lot and you used it on me a few times

Kira: it's scary when you get mad

RT: look Tommy, we just want our technical expert to run a few tests on you, it won't hurt or anything, we just need the Tommy Oliver that we know back

Tommy: you guys are really telling the truth aren't you

Jane: yes

Tommy: ok... I'm _36_ and _still_ a power ranger? I'm the black ranger now? How many colors have I been so far?

Jane: 4, Green, White, Red, Black... we keep thinking that the next color you will be is orange

Tommy: _no_ thank you

Jane chuckled

RT: you're a legendary power ranger

Tommy: that's cool

Trent: well lets get to the Dino Cave so we can figure this out

Everybody nodded and left to go to the Dino Cave

They got to the Dino Cave and Haley's eyes went wide

Tommy: so you're their Alpha

Haley: what? Oh yah you could say that

Kira:(thinking) Dr. O was really cute back then

Jane:(thinking) not this again, I need to stay out of her mind, it's creeping me out

Tommy: so you think you can... you know change me back?

Haley: I don't know, this never happened before

Jane: and when it did happen to me, it wore off

RT: when did it happen to you?

Jane: when I was in the past during Power Rangers day

RT: before I was created?

Jane: yah

Tommy: so this did happen before?

Jane: uh... yah, when I was in the past, I had to get you and the others to trust me, you don't remember it because your mind was erased after I came back to the future. One of the monsters turned me into a three year old but it wore off

Tommy: so do you think it will ware off on me?

Jane: oh I hope so, for many reasons, one I can't tell you and RT apart, two my dad is three years older than me, that's just plain weird and creepy, three you don't know what the future's like, 4 you don't know what the monsters are like, 5...

Tommy: I get it... yah that dad thing is creepy

Haley: well lets just wait it out and see what happens

Ethan: Dr. O... I mean Tommy can still be the black power ranger right?

Haley: I don't see why not, he's still Dr. O... just younger

Tommy: ok so while we're waiting for me to turn old

Haley: hey, 36 is not old

Tommy: sorry... older, what do you guys do for fun? Is there a Health Center?

Ethan: no sorry

RT: only karate place is Reefside Karate and that's only for the class, what we do have is a karate room upstairs

Ethan: and the cool place to hangout is the Cyberspace Cafe

Haley: which I own

Ethan: yes all the computer games are fun, of course I have all the records

Kira: and there's kareoke and a bunch of fun things like that

RT: welcome to the future Tommy

Tommy looked at RT

Tommy: now he's going to freak me out

RT laughed and rolled his eyes

RT: you'll get used to it... lets just say we're identical twins, like... the Olsen twins

Tommy: they're still acting?

Jane: they kind of went down the drain ah... years ago

Tommy: oh

RT: I was just giving an example

Tommy: ok so what are we going to say when somebody asks? And they will ask

Jane: ah... you're an identical twin cousin on... grandma's... your mom's side of the family

Tommy: that'll work

Conner: great, now can we go while there's still daylight left?

Haley: yah lets get back, we don't want to be gone too long or people might be wondering where we are

Everybody but the Olivers left the Dino Cave

Jane: ok, well Tommy, you need to take your pill

Tommy: what pill?

RT: the one that you have to take because you almost succeeded in your suicide attempt

Tommy: WHAT

Jane: it was a monsters fault, we found that out, it was really serious

RT: we thought that you _did_ die

Tommy: and I have to take pills even though...

Jane: yes

Jane got in her purse and got the pills out and took one out and handed it to Tommy

Tommy: so why are you keeping them?

Jane: well, first of all you attempted suicide by sleeping pills, the doctors aren't trusting you with pills so I'm taking care of that, second of all... you tend to forget things

RT stifled a giggle

Tommy: hey

Jane: don't laugh RT, you do to

RT: only because you made me like him

Jane: true

Tommy: I'm not that forgetful

Jane: I had to invent something called the Rememberer to help you remember things

Tommy: how come you're not forgetful?

Jane: I take after my mom in many things

Tommy: and where's she at?

Jane was quiet for a minute

Jane: in heaven

Tommy: oh I'm so sorry

Jane: I'm all right, it... it happened a very long time ago

Tommy: what happened if you don't mind me asking

Jane: drunk driver

Tommy: oh

Jane: yah... ok new topic... anybody

RT: ah... hey who wants to spar?

Tommy: that sounds fun

RT: ok

Tommy: I don't have my gym clothes

RT: well, you can wear black since you're the black ranger, or you can borrow green

Tommy: doesn't anybody have white?

RT: nope

Jane rolled her eyes

Jane: RT don't be mean, Tommy yes there's white in this house, dad has a bunch of it in his closet

RT: Jane you're such a party pooper, plus he's now the black ranger

Jane: he can still wear white RT, he... has a black ponytail... it still counts, and he can wear black gym shorts... problem solved

RT rolled his eyes

RT: well lets go then and get ready for sparring

Jane: this is going to be fun, two evenly matched guys sparring... it's Tommy and Uncle Jason all over again

RT: put it this way little sister, this way you can get in some practice without your dad beating you too badly

Jane: he goes easy on me, hey I'm getting better

RT: yah, but I can still beat you

Jane: well you should, you're 17 and been taking karate since you were three, I'm 14, there's a difference, it would be very, very sad if I could beat you

Tommy: she does have a point

RT rolled his eyes

The three got ready to spar and first it was RT against Tommy and they were evenly matched

Jane:(thinking) saw that one coming

Then it was Tommy against Jane and Tommy beat Jane in a half hour

RT: getting pretty good their Jane

Jane: thanks... ok this doesn't work with three people... how about the training session?

RT: that sounds fun

Tommy: what's that

RT: you are in a battle with monsters

Tommy: I don't really know your kind of monsters yet

Jane: don't worry, we have putties

Tommy: ok let me rephrase that, putties are easy but I'm not used to those monsters yet

Jane: ok... how about... Tengas?

Tommy: ok a little more challenging, sounds good

RT: all righty then Tengas it is then, Jane if you will do the honors

Tommy: so do we morph or what?

RT: Jane set it to Tommy being white ranger, you being pink ranger and me being green ranger

Jane: ok

Jane set the training session

Jane: it's set on IT'S MORPHIN TIME

RT: ok

The session started and they had to defeat the Tenga's and one of Zedd's monsters

Tommy: I can't believe you guys do this for fun

Jane/RT: FUN?!

Jane: this isn't fun

RT: you make us do this almost every day for training

Jane: Conner complains a lot

Tommy: why are we doing it now?

Jane: because Tommy... If this thing doesn't wear off in a few days... I'm praying it does, but if it doesnt, you need to know how to fight Elsa, Zeltrax, the Taranadrones and Mesagog's monsters

RT: they're harder to beat than Goldar, Rito, Putties and Tenga's and Zedd and Rita's monsters

Jane: what we just did was a warm up, it's now time for you to get used to fighting Taranadrones

RT: and figure out how to use your powers

Jane: and instead of saying it's morphin time, you must say DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

Tommy: ha?

Jane: ha

Jane started giggling

Tommy: ok (thinking) man one minute you're asleep dreaming about Kimberly, the next minute you find out you're 36, you're still a power ranger and you have a daughter

RT: ready to begin this session?

Tommy: ready

Jane began the next session with taranadrones

RT: remember Tommy, this time it's

Tommy: I know, I know

RT: ok

They fought the taranadrones and powered up and Tommy worked with his powers, they had to stop the session 3 times because Tommy kept going invisible and didn't know how to get visible again, after the 4th time he turned invisible he found out how to turn visible during the session

Jane: he's getting good at this

After about an hour the session was over and everybody was tired

RT: let's call that a day

Jane: good idea

RT: you guys want to play nintendo?

They all agreed and played Mario brothers three, actually just the guys did Jane just wanted to watch

Tommy: I can't believe this time has this game, this is such an old game, it came out in the early 90's

Jane:(thinking) that is old

She didn't say anything

RT: it's still fun though

They boys played that for the rest of the night and Jane had to fight Tommy to take his pill

Tommy: I'm not the older Tommy though

Jane: you're still him and it says on the bottle Thomas Paul Oliver needs to take this three times daily, it doesn't say 36 year old Thomas Paul Oliver, it just says Thomas Paul Oliver, you're Thomas Paul Oliver, you have to take it

Tommy: well maybe they didn't know I would turn young

Jane: you're going to take it now stop fighting, you're acting like a three year old

Tommy rolled his eyes and took the pill

Tommy: happy

Jane: yes

Tommy: why are you telling me what to do? I'm your father

Jane: don't start, you're... not yourself

RT: she bosses you around even when you are the right age

Jane: actually I just talk you into things, really not that hard

Jane smiled evilly

RT: you'll get used to it

Jane: we better get to bed, it's a school night you know... night

Guys: night

Tommy: what are we going to do about school?

RT: well if our problem isn't fixed tomorrow, Jane will call the school... and they'll have to get a sub until the problem is fixed I guess

Tommy: Jane will call the school?

RT: yes, Jane can do voices, it's one of her alien powers

Tommy: that's a little creepy

RT: I know, well school tomorrow, better get some rest

Tommy: yah, night

RT: night


	73. Chapter 73

The next day Jane was hoping beyond hope that her dad was the right age

RT: Jane time to get up

Jane growled

RT went in her room and looked at her alarm clock

RT: Jane you're supposed to set your alarm clock

Jane: I did

RT: why didn't it go off then?

Jane: because I turned it off

RT: come on we're going to be late for school

Jane: where's Tommy?

RT: he won't get up either

Jane finally got out of bed

Jane: is he still 17?

RT: yes

Jane groaned again

RT: come on, help me wake him

Jane: ok I'll be out in five minutes

RT: don't go back to sleep

Jane: I'm not... go away and shut the door

RT rolled his eyes and did as he was told

Jane got up and got ready for the day in five minutes and then went out of her room

RT: this guy is a pain

Jane: you do realize he's like you right?

RT: hey I was the first one up

Jane: first time in a long time, you're usually the last one up and I'm usually the one trying to wake you up

RT: haha very funny

Jane smiled and then went into her dad's room

Jane: Tommy wake up

Tommy groaned

Jane: Tommy Paul Oliver get up

Tommy groaned again

Jane used her powers and got the blankets off of him and then rolled her eyes since he was only in boxers

Tommy: JANE

Jane: that's my name don't where it out... wow that's an old saying... Tommy it's time to get up

Tommy sat up

Tommy: fine I'm up

Jane: good, you're expected to be dressed and have your hair combed in five minutes

Tommy: dressed _and_ hair combed in five minutes?

Jane: RT does it, I do it, it's not that hard

RT came in

RT: he usually takes fifteen minutes

Jane: yah well he needs to learn, this isn't the ninetys anymore

Tommy: my daughter turned into my mom

Tommy fell on the bed

Jane: did not... she's over protective, I'm just saying...

Tommy put his head up

Tommy: and you're not being over protective?

Jane: maybe I am since my _dad_ is seventeen and doesn't know what this time is like and he almost committed suicide, we actually thought you were dead

Tommy rolled his eyes

Jane: Don't roll your eyes at me young man

Tommy: ok now you are sounding like mom... and I'm still older than you

RT: he's got a point

Jane sighed

Jane: just get ready and hurry it up

Jane walked out of the room

Tommy: what's her deal?

RT: she's gone through a lot, what happened to you really scared her

Tommy: oh

RT: yah, well hurry up, we have school in 25 minutes

That got Tommy out of bed in a flash

RT left the room and shut the door

RT: Jane are you alright?

Jane: I'm fine... I better call the school and tell them (In her father's voice) I'm sick

RT smiled and Jane rolled her eyes and dialed the schools number and pretended to be Dr. Oliver and told the school that he's sick with a fever

RT: ok so now what are we supposed to do with Tommy

Tommy came out

Tommy: you guys say my name?

Jane: Well... we can say that he's our cousin and that he's staying with us for a while, he can be in all your classes

RT: that'll work

Jane: can't wait until I see the look on Kathy's face when she sees you and Tommy

RT: oh boy

Jane: have you even talked to her since then?

RT: I been trying to avoid it

Jane: what all did you say to her?

RT: uh... I told her my cell phone was ringing and I left for a bit and then I came back and told her about the emergency, she got all mad and said that we had too many emergancy's and I told her sorry and I gave her a quick kiss and left her standing there

Jane: oh... I am so sorry RT... she's the snobby cheerleader type or the Drama Queen Jasmine type

RT: she's not that bad

Jane: I've seen her, I know what she's like

RT rolled his eyes

Jane looked at the clock

Jane: we better finish getting ready

Jane got three bowls down and cereal for breakfast and got it ready with her powers and then set out Tommy's pill

Tommy: why do I have to take these?

Jane: explained why yesterday, stop fighting about that and just take it

They finished breakfast in 10 minutes and Jane watched as Tommy took the pill and then the three got in Tommy's jeep and RT drove to school

When they got to school Kathy came up to Tommy and started chewing him out

Kathy: Richard Thomas Oliver how dare you just leave me at the movie theater like that

Tommy: uh... who are you

Kathy got mad

Kathy: oh now you're pretending that you don't know who I am?

Kathy almost slapped Tommy but RT came out of the office and stopped her

Kathy: how dare...

Kathy looked at RT and back at Tommy and back at RT

Kathy: ok what's going on here?

RT: Kathy this is my cousin Tommy... he's from... Angel Grove

Kathy was really embarrassed

Kathy: oh I'm so sorry Tommy, I thought you were

Tommy: yah I know who you thought I was

Jane: Kathy there was an emergency and RT had to leave in a hurry, my dad was abusing sleeping pills

Kathy: so that is why I was left at the theater?

RT: yah... sorry

Kathy: well why didn't you call me?

RT: because it was so dramatic in the hospital and we're not aloud to use phones

Kathy: oh

RT:(thinking) and I wanted to avoid this

Jane: well Tommy, we asked the office and they gave you the same scedual as RT

Tommy: ok

RT: you'll also be sharing my locker

Tommy: sounds good

Kathy: we need to show him the grand tour Richy

Kathy was flirting with RT

Tommy:(thinking) Richy

RT:(thinking) I really hate that nickname

Jane:(thinking) poor RT... Richy? yuck

The rest of the group came up to the group

Eric: hey you guys

Jane: hey, we were just about to show _Tommy_ around the school, you know Tommy Eric, my _cousin_

Jane gave him a do you get it look

Eric: oh

Eric got the idea

Eric: yes, Tommy now I remember, you and RT are like twins like Conner and I

Tommy:(thinking) this is confusing

Tommy: uh... yah... who are you?

Jane: this is Eric, he's my boyfriend, he knows _all _my secrets

Tommy looked at her

Jane: yes Tommy _all_ of them

Tommy: how?

Conner: it's a long story. I'll tell you after school, lets give you the tour

It took them 10 minutes to show him all his classes and where the lockers, the lunchroom and the gym is at

Jane: if you have any questions, ask RT

Ethan: if he can get away from Kathy

Kira: she is a very clingy girlfriend

Eric:(thinking) glad Jane's not like that

Jane glared at Eric

Eric: hey stay out of my brain

Jane: don't think bad thoughts

Eric: sorry

Tommy: so you said I'm a teacher here, so who's the sub?

Trent: Anton Mercer, he's my dad

students started coming in class

Jane: yah, he used to be my dad's partner before he became a teacher

Tommy: partner in what?

Jane: we'll tell you later, can't tell you here

Finally RT caught up to them

Eric: where've you been RT?

RT: Kathy is way too clingy, I had to wait until one of her friends came by and they got in a conversation

Jane: and you just left without saying goodbye?

RT: yah, she just ignored me

Jane: that was a bad mistake, she's going to find out you ditched her and she's going to come after you

RT: how do you know?

Jane: hello, I'm a girl

RT: you are?

RT teased and smiled evilly

Jane: I am... and a psychic... your girlfriend just noticed you're missing

RT: oh boy... you need to stay out of peoples heads you know that?

Jane: do you realize I've been told that ever since I got this power? I don't listen

Conner: yah we've noticed

Ethan: well we better get to class

Conner: yah, if I get another tardy... I'm going to get detention

Trent: my dad's here now, I don't want to be late and make him dissapointed

Kira: see you later

four of them left

Eric: Jane I'll walk you to your class room

All of a sudden Kathy came running over

Kathy: Richy why did you leave me?

Kathy was whining like a baby

RT: I'm sorry, you were talking to your friends, I thought I'd do the same

Kathy: you're not talking to friends, you're talking to your sister, your sister's boyfriend and your cousin, are they more important than me?

RT: is that a trick question?

Kathy: it shouldn't be

RT: you're all important in your own special way

Kathy: ok good... well you can make up for last weekend by going shopping with me tonight

RT: it's a school night

Kathy: so, you don't have any plans

RT: uh

Kathy: you _don't_ have any plans

Kathy was being demanding

RT: I don't have plans

Kathy: good, pick me up at 6:00

Kathy kissed RT on the lips and left

Eric: that was brutal

Jane: why do you have Kathy walk all over you like that?

RT: I don't want to talk about it

Tommy: RT you can't have a girl ruin your life

RT: Tommy Kim did the same thing

Tommy: Kims not _that _bad, yah she made me hold the bags when we went shopping but it wasn't all about her you know, she let me hang out with my friends

RT: you had the same friends

Tommy: she let me do the things I wanted to do also

RT: I really don't want to talk about it, lets drop it ok?

Tommy: but

Jane: OK RT we'll drop it

RT nodded and he and Tommy went to there class

Eric: you're just going to drop it?

Jane: nope, we're going to continue this conversation after school and... after _shopping _with a whiney bitch


	74. Chapter 74

All through the day Kathy wouldn't leave RT alone, he only got a moments peace when he didn't have the same class as her

There was still a long day ahead since it was only lunch time

Kira: Hey RT are you feeling ok?

RT: I'm fine, Kathy just won't leave me alone, I guess it's punishment for leaving her at the theater

Kathy came up to the two

Kathy: there you are Richy, whatcha doing?

RT: talking to Kira here

Kathy looked at Kira with a mock smile

Kathy: oh Kira hi, what are you doing talking to my boyfriend?

Kira: Kathy we're friends

RT: Kathy

Kathy: come on Richy we're going to hang out with my friends

Kathy was pulling on RT's arm and leading him

RT gave an appologetic look to Kira

Kathy: Richy I don't want you to hang around Kira anymore, you might get ideas

RT: ok

Kathy smiled

The rest of the rangers and Eric went up to Kira

Eric: hey Kira

Kira: hey

Eric: what's wrong?

Kira: Kathy, she is being way to possessive

Jane: we've noticed

Tommy: what are we going to do about it?

Jane: we're going to talk to RT after his shopping time

Tommy: where did he find her?

Jane: they kind of bumped into each other... She was the new girl and Cassidy and Devin were hassling her trying to get an interview on where she went to school before she came here and RT talked them into butting out of her business

Tommy: that's kind of what I did for Kimberly, but I was the new guy

Jane: you told me this story _a lot_

Tommy: sorry

Jane: that's ok, I like hearing stories of your past

Ethan: I just don't get it because RT doesn't seem the type that would just obey her every command

Jane: He's not that type, maybe he just feels guilty by leaving her at the theater

Conner: that better be it or we have a problem

Jane: if we have a problem, then we'll solve it

Trent: we have a lot of problems that need solving don't we?

Tommy: yah like me getting to my normal age

Conner: so far that's the only one

Trent: it's a big one

Kira: and we had a lot in the past

Jane: but we solved them, and we'll solve all the ones that we come across

Tommy: cuz we're the... Power Rangers

The rangers smiled and so did Eric

After school Jane ran up to RT and Kathy who wouldn't leave RT's sight

Jane: RT can I talk to you for a minute?

Kathy: we're going shopping, come on

Jane: ok fine, what time are you going to be back? Because our dad's sick and all

Kathy smiled and it looked evil

Kathy: don't wait up Jane... come on Richy

RT: I'll see you later Jane

Kathy pulled RT to the front door

Kathy: Richy I don't want you to hang out with those guys anymore, and stay away from your sister

RT: What?

Kathy: they're trying to take you away from me, I don't like it, promise me

RT: Kathy

Kathy: promise me Richy that you won't hang out with them, that you'll spend all your time with me

RT sighed

RT: I promise

Kathy: good, we're going to have a great time

**Sorry it's short, I hope you like the story so far, of course you wouldn't be reading all 70+ chapters if you didn't right? lol... ok well since you been reading it from the beginning you know the drill please review**


	75. Chapter 75

Jane went back to the group

Eric: so Jane did you talk to RT?

Jane: yah I talked to him... or I should say I talked to Kathy, I swear she won't leave him alone

Eric: so what did she say

Jane: don't wait up, I even reminded him that dad is sick

Tommy: you should have reminded him this is a school night

Jane: he knows it is, I don't think he cares, I think he just cares what Kathy thinks

Kira: that's not good

Conner: well there's nothing we can do now but wait

Trent: lets try working on our first problem

Trent looked at Tommy

Trent: no offense Tommy but we really want our mentor back

Tommy: that's all right, I'd like to get back to normal also

Ashley came to the group

Ashley: hi you guys, do you know what's wrong with RT? He's acting different

Jane: yah we know he is, it has to do with his girlfriend, hopefully he'll come around, right now we're going to fix our other problem

Tommy: I hate being thought of as a problem

Jane was taken back

Jane: you're not the problem, it's not your fault, it just needs to be fixed, please don't take offense to it

Tommy: don't worry I'm not, like I said, I'd like to get back to normal

Ashley: can I tag along? I have nothing to do

Jane: where's Rebecca?

Ashley: she got sick over the weekend

Tommy: sure Ashley you can tag along but if we have to fight you stay in the command center with Eric

Ashley: ok

The group headed to the Olivers' house and into the Dino Cave and Jane tried to find a way to get her father back to normal

An hour later with getting nowhere the alarm went off and the rangers had to go fight

Tommy: IT'S MORPHIN TIME

Conner: no dude it's...

Rangers: DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

Tommy did it and morphed

Kira: Haley should be down in a few minutes

The Rangers left the Dino Cave

Trent: should we call RT?

Jane: no, we didn't always have RT, let him finish his shopping date with Kathy

After 10 minutes of getting beat Jane finally got on her communicator

Jane: RT we need you're help

RT: I can't, just fight the monster without me

Jane: we can't he's kicking our butts

RT: I can't leave, it's a bad time, I got to go

RT turned off his communicator

Jane: I can't believe he did that

Jane didn't have time to communicate through thought, the rangers had to defeat the monster without RT

Meanwhile Kathy came out of the dressing room

Kathy: Richy who were you talking to?

RT: just my sister

Kathy: I told you not to hang out with her

RT: I'm not

Kathy: don't back talk to me, why won't you listen to me Richy? You're making me sad

Kathy began to cry and RT ran to her and hugged her

RT: Oh don't cry Kathy, I'm sorry

Kathy was smiling evilly

It took 20 minutes to get the upper hand on the monster and another 15 minutes to destroy the monster, in all it took 45 minutes to destroy the monster

Conner: it never takes this long to destroy a monster

Kira: they're getting stronger

Ethan: and we didn't have RT with us

Trent: because he's on his date

Jane: with the wicked witch of the east

Tommy: Jane don't call her that

Jane: well she's bossing my brother around, she won't let him hang out with us, she doesn't care that our dad is sick

Tommy: but he's not sick

Jane: it's just an excuse... she's the wicked witch of the east

Jane was being stubborn

Trent: fine Jane she's the wicked witch of the east

Conner: but I thought the wicked witch of the east had a house dropped on her?

Jane: she escaped and pretended the death, her own green skinned sister didn't even know she was pretending

Conner: why would she give up those ruby slippers?

Jane: she didn't, those slippers that Dorothy put on were fake, she has the real ones at home

Tommy: you know this is getting us nowhere right

Conner: we know, this is just for fun

Kira: Jane's explaining how Kathy is the Wicked Witch of the East... I like her version

Trent: me too

Jane sighed

Jane: if only that could be real then all we would have to do is drop a house on her and make sure it doesn't miss... lets go back to the cave and continue what we started

They all left to continue looking for a way to turn Tommy back

**I thought the Wizard of Oz bit was cute, I hope you did too. Please review. Sorry it's short. I promise it gets better, RT doesn't stay a wimp  
**


	76. Chapter 76

That night late RT was still not back yet and Jane and Tommy both called his cell 20 times and he only answered the first 6 of them, the last 14 times RT ignored, Jane even tried communicating through thought but RT just thought of elevator music

Jane: he is really getting on my nerves

Tommy: Jane it's no use, why don't you go to bed? It's past 11:30

Jane: he should have been home hours ago

Tommy: you're sounding like you're his mom and not his little sister

Jane: actually in a way I am his mom

Tommy: what?

Jane: Billy and I built him

Tommy's eyes went wide

Tommy: oh

Jane: yah, sorry if I sound like a parent, but I've been so stressed out lately it's not funny

Tommy: understandable

Jane: OMG HOW LATE CAN A STORE BE OPEN?

Tommy: 24 hours, Jane just go to bed

All of a sudden the front door opened and RT walked in and he looked tired

Jane: well it's about time RT, why didn't you answer your phone?

RT looked tiredly at Jane

RT: Jane not now, I just had to carry 180 bags, 20 trips from her car to her house and back

Tommy: ok that's worse then what Kimberly made me do

RT: yah 100 times worse

RT was heading to his room

Jane: why do you let her do that to you?

RT: do what?

Jane: walk all over you

RT: she's my girlfriend

Jane: I got that part, why do you let her walk all over you?

RT: I don't know, I'm going to bed, I'll talk to you guys later

RT headed to his room and shut the door

The other two went to bed

Jane:(thinking) this is not over, I'll talk to him tomorrow

The next day RT was the first one up and was ready for school when Jane got up at the normal time

Jane: morning

RT: morning

Jane: why are you ready so early?

RT: I got to meet Kathy at school in a few minutes, we're going to the movies tonight, so I'll be home late

Jane: wait RT we need to talk

RT was heading out the door

RT: later

RT left and Jane was stunned

Jane had to wake up Tommy who still wasn't normal yet

Jane: Tommy wake up, come on Tommy wake up

Tommy wouldn't wake up

Jane glared and rolled her eyes and got on her communicator and let it beep

That got Tommy up

Tommy: what's the emergency

Jane: we're going to be late for school if you don't get up

Tommy: that's not an emergency

Jane: sure it is, and I couldn't think of another way to wake you

Tommy: fine I'm up, go wake RT up

Jane: he's already at school, he's going to meet Kathy and then tonight they're going to the movies

Tommy: on a school night?

Jane: yes, hurry and get dressed, I'll make breakfast... how do pancakes sound?

Tommy: sounds good

Jane left the room and began making breakfast and called the school

The two got ready in a half hour and Tommy drove the jeep to school

Eric: hey you guys

Jane: hi

Tommy: hi

Eric gave Jane a kiss

Eric: so did you talk to RT

Tommy: didn't get the chance, he didn't get home until 11:43 last night and he went straight to bed

Jane: we tried talking to him

Eric: what about this morning?

Jane: when I got up at 7:00 he was ready to head out the door, he said he's going to the movies tonight with Kathy and he'll be home late again

Eric: on a school night? Your dad never lets me...

Jane: I know, he's not supposed to go on dates either, but dad's not fully here

Eric: so does that mean...

Jane: no, because when dad gets back to normal he's going to remember everything

Tommy: I will?

Jane: yah... well I did when I was turned three, so I'm thinking that you will too when you get back to your normal age

Eric: well that sucks

Jane: ok now I'm afraid to read your thoughts

Eric: so don't

Jane looked at him

Eric smiled

Eric: you have a dirty mind

Jane: you put the thoughts in my head

Tommy rolled his eyes

Kira, Conner and Ethan came to the group

Kira: What is with RT? He completely ignored me when I said hi to him

Conner: Jane I think you were right about that wicked witch thing

Jane: I was joking about that, but there is something weird going on

Eric: nobody can be _that_ possessive

Jane: I'm going to talk with him today, even if I have to go to the movies with him

Eric: isn't that a little extreme?

Conner: yah that's like Eric going to the movies with me and one of my dates... of course my date would be confused by who is who

Jane: actually it's not that hard to tell, I haven't been confused yet

Conner: really?

Jane: have you seen me kissing you lately

Eric laughed

Conner: no

Jane: there you go then

The rest of the group laughed

RT: so what movie are we going to?

Kathy: Bring It On One More Time

RT:(thinking) a chick flick of course

RT: sounds great

Kathy: good

Finally class started

Jane:(thinking) I'm going to talk to RT during class

They got to Science class and Mr. Mercer assigned a science project and the students worked with partners

Jane: about time

Jane headed over to RT

RT: I can't be your partner

Jane: why

RT: Kathy said

Jane: don't even finish that sentence Richard Thomas Oliver

RT closed his mouth

Jane: RT there is something wrong with you

RT: what do you mean?

Jane: you have been acting strange

RT: no I haven't

Jane: yes you have, we all see it, I think Kathy has a bad influence on you

RT: Jane stay out of my business

Jane: RT you're breaking one of dad's rules

RT: yah well _your_ dads not here

Jane: he's your dad too

RT: no he's not

Jane: he adopted you

RT: my dad's Billy

Jane glared

Jane: fine then if we're getting technical then I'm your mom and I say stay away from Kathy

RT: I AM NOT STAYING AWAY FROM KATHY, SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT TOUGH, WE ARE GOING TO THE MOVIES TONIGHT AND I JUST MIGHT STAY AT HER HOUSE, THERE HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT _JANELLE_?

Jane: I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT

RT: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?

Everybody was starring and Anton got in between the two

Anton: do you two want to take this outside?

Jane looked around and saw that everybody was starring

Jane: yes

RT: no

Jane: _yes_

Anton went to his desk and wrote a pass to go into the auditorium where they can hollar all they want and not disrupt the class

RT: this is ridiculous

They left and headed towards the auditorium in silence

It was quiet for a few minutes

Jane: ok let's talk in a calm manner ok

RT: fine

Jane: good, this is better then me going to the movies with you two, that was the next thing if I couldn't talk to you

RT: WHAT

Jane: calm manner

RT: you were going to go to the movies with me? It's a freaking date, not take your sister to the movies with your date, why would you even think of such a thing?

Jane: RT you changed ever since you met Kathy, she's been bossing you around, you turn your cell and your communicator off, you spend all your free time with her

RT: Jane I'm 17 years old

Jane: so is Conner, Eric, Kira, Trent, and Ethan, you don't have an excuse

RT: just butt out of my business Jane

Jane: then start being your own person and stop obeying Kathy's every command

RT: I'm not... If Kathy catches us talking together alone in an auditorium she's going to get mad

Jane: I'M YOUR FREAKING _SISTER_! I CAN TALK TO YOU WHENEVER I WANT! I DON'T _NEED_ YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S PERMISSION TO TALK TO MY BROTHER

RT: now who needs to calm down?

All of a sudden Kathy came in the auditorium

Kathy: what's going on here? RT I told you that you cannot hang around your sister

RT: I'm sorry Kathy

Jane: Kathy what on earth are you doing here?

Kathy: I was getting a prop for Mr. Stan and then I see you guys, RT I told you

RT: I know... I'm sorry

Kathy: you're not supposed to hang around your sister or your friends

Jane: why?

Kathy: because I said so, he's supposed to listen to me, I'm his girlfriend

Jane: wow that's a stupid reason

Kathy: how dare you Jane

Jane: Kathy I can talk to my brother any time I want

RT: Jane

Jane: he shouldn't have to listen to you 24/7 Kathy

RT: Jane stay out of this

Jane: no RT, Kathy has changed you, why do you take her crap?

Kathy: Richy you think I'm crap?

RT: no Kathy I didn't say that... Jane stay out of my buisness

Jane: RT I'm trying to help you

RT: I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, YOU GUYS NEED TO STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS. YOU, TOMMY, CONNER, ETHAN, KIRA, ERIC. EVERYBODY STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS. I'M GOING TO DATE WHOEVER I WANT TO DATE, THERE IS NOTHING YOU ALL CAN DO ABOUT IT!

Jane: RT

RT: NO JANE! Stay out of my business and tell everybody else that also

RT's eyes glowed green as a warning and Jane backed up

RT stormed away from Jane and hooked arms with Kathy who gave him a kiss on the lips and looked back and grinned evilly at Jane

Jane:(thinking) there's something wrong with her and she's doing something to RT... I just know it

The bell rang

**Cliffe, Sorry I had to do it. Please don't be mad at me... anyway please review**


	77. Chapter 77

Jane was stunned that RT would get that mad at her, he never got that mad at her. Jane left the auditorium by herself, went up to the rest of the group and she had tears in her eyes. Eric ran up to her and embraced her

Eric: Jane what happened?

Ashley: does this have to do with the arguing in the classroom?

Jane nodded

Conner: ok so what happened?

Ashley: Jane was trying to talk with RT and they ended up arguing with each other so they were sent to the auditorium because they were being dramatic, I guess whatever was said really upset her

Jane: he was yelling at me and his eyes turned green

Tommy: he turned evil?

Conner: no dude, your eyes turn green when you're really really mad or frustrated

Kira: it scares us all when you get like that, it mostly scares Jane

Tommy: I thought my eyes stopped glowing green when the sword of darkness was destroyed

Jane: no, just the evil, the glowing eyes thing isn't evil, mine glow pink, I'm thinking it's an Oliver thing

Tommy: it's still confusing

Jane: just go with it

Tommy: so what did you talk about?

Jane: well I tried telling him that he shouldn't be bossed around by Kathy but he just blew me off and started getting mad and to make things worse, Kathy came in the auditorium and told RT that he can't be around me or you guys

Rangers: THAT'S CRAZY

Eric: that's nuts

Jane: no kidding

Trent: but we're his friends

Jane: explain _that_ to _him._.. I think there is something wrong with RT and Kathy, not the wicked witch thing either, there really is something wrong. What girlfriend would make it so the guy can't have a life outside hers at all? No one, no one except Kathy... When he first started dating her I didn't think anything about it, he would come home at decent times and it would be only on the weekends and he hung out with us. Now he can't even hang out with us. There definatly is something wrong with that picture. I'm thinking villain wrong

Ashley: you think that RT is dating a villain? Which one?

Ethan: it can't be Elsa, Kathy is too pretty to be Elsa

Kira: and what other girls are there on Mesagog's team?

Jane: I didn't say anything about it being Mesagog

Trent: are you saying another villain?

Jane: that's what I'm saying

Tommy: oh great

Eric: but what if you're wrong? You can get in a lot of trouble and RT will be mad at you for a very long time

Jane: I'm going to read her mind, if she blocks me out then I know she's evil, any way... we are going to win this

Conner: wow you're so confident

Tommy: she has to think positive

Ethan: now the impossible part is to get Kathy away from RT and her other friends

Tommy: anythings possible, even if it's hard

Conner: jeez when did you come up with that motto? You still say it?

Tommy: when I was 16 when I became the green ranger

Trent: we better get to class or we're going to be tardy

Eric: Jane are you going to be ok?

Jane: I'll be fine

Eric kissed her and the group went their own way

After school the group met together at the park minus RT of course who went to a movie with Kathy

Trent: we need to figure a way to get RT away from Kathy and for Jane to be alone with her so she can read her mind

Jane: what ever we do we need to do it fast, because I don't think RT will leave Kathy alone for very long

Conner: what about a prank call

It was silent for 15 seconds

Jane: go on

Conner: yah, lets prank call the school and have RT go to the office, that will leave Kathy alone and Jane can read her mind

Kira: how's that going to work? The office knows what we all sound like

Jane smiled

Jane: actually this might just work

Kira: how

Jane: we pretend that Haley is calling RT because she is having computer difficulty and when he leaves for the office to talk to her I sneak in and ambush Kathy

Trent: how are we going to get Haley on this? She'll think it's a rediculous idea

Jane:(talking like Haley) I can talk like anybody

Trent: and how are you going to have a conversation with RT and read Kathy's mind?

Jane thought for a minute and thought back to when she was accused of marajuana and the answer sensor

Jane: we can use the answer sensor

Tommy: what's that?

Jane: its a thing on the computer that answers any question correctly, it's mostly used for kids who don't want to be in trouble

Tommy: and how do you know about it?

Jane smiled innocently and Tommy gave her a look

Jane: hey it's going to help us out a lot, I just need to put Haley's voice in the machine and wallah

Trent: Answer senors are on computers, we can't talk in the library where we are going to have to be to use a computer, because we can't go to the cyber space cafe because Haley will know that we're up to something

Ethan: we can use my lap top

Conner: there you go... I knew computers were used for something

Ethan: yet you still have trouble turning one on

Conner: hey it's complicated, the power button doesn't say power

Ethan laughed and rolled his eyes

Kira: ok we have a plan, now when are we going to set the plan in motion? There is like never a time when Kathy is by herself

Eric: yah that one is a toughy

Trent: well wait a minute, do we have to do it in school? what about tonight at the movie theater?

Everybody looked at him

Trent: think about it, we can get those two to split up at the movie theater, we can still do the phone idea and Jane can get in her mind and "convince" her that she has to use the restroom

Ashley: this is what I don't get, why are you guys making this so complicated? Jane you can read minds, why don't you just find Kathy's mind and read it with RT there or not, you do it all the time

Jane: because she'll be expecting me to do that, I'm going to be invisible when I do it

Ashley: ok so just go invisible and walk in the theater and read her mind, I think you all are so upset with this whole thing that you are not thinking clearly

Kira: wow Ashley, that does sound a whole lot easier, I guess we weren't thinking clearly

Conner: well what are we waiting for? Lets go do that

The group left for the movies and Jane went invisible, snuck in the movies and found the couple already sitting and RT had his arm around Kathy

Jane:(thinking) that's gross

Jane found a seat right in back of the two

Jane:(thinking) hopefully nobody wants to sit here

Jane started reading Kathy's mind

Kathy:(thinking) My plan is working perfectly, I'm going to get RT to obey my every command and he will be on the side of evil once again, my master Lothor will be so pleased

Jane silently gasped

Jane:(thinking) Lothor?

**Wow BIG cliffe, yes you guys Lothor is coming back, if you remember in chapter 53 Lothor became unfrozen, well he's back for revenge, not just on the ninja storm rangers either... hahahahaha. Please review... they make me happy**


	78. Chapter 78

Jane quickly but quietly ran out of the theater and to her friends

Kira: well

Jane: we have a problem... Kathy is evil, she's working for Lothor

Conner: wasn't Lothor destroyed

Jane: I guess he wasn't, her exact thought was "My plan is working perfectly, soon RT will obey my every command, we are getting close. He will be on the side of evil once again, my master Lothor will be so pleased"

Everybody gasped

Tommy: RT was evil before?

Jane: yah the evil green ranger

Tommy: you got to be kidding

Conner: no, he was brutal

Jane: he was reprogramed

Kira: you said that they are getting close

Jane: with him being in her control... I think she's using mind control

Tommy: that would make sense because he is listening to her nonstop

Jane: he blew up on me in the auditorium, and he's not obeying the house rules

Conner: and he's ditching us to hang out with her

Kira: she won't even let him hang out with us

Jane: that is so not like RT, she is doing something to him, and we need to stop that

Trent: whatever we do RT won't like it, she has too much influence on him

Tommy: we'll think of something

All of a sudden everybody's communicators went off

Conner: yes Haley

Haley: Rangers this isn't Mesagog's doing, the monsters this time are calzaks

Everybody: CALZAKS!

Tommy: what are calzaks?

Trent: kind of like putties

Conner: only harder to beat

Ethan: never had to mess with them, of course we always fight taranadrones

Conner: lets go you guys, Eric, Ashley you guys go someplace safe

Eric: be careful bro

Conner: been doing this for a while

The rangers left and got to the calzaks and started fighting them

Ethan: where are the ninja storm rangers when there monsters are out

Conner: very funny

All of a sudden a monster appeared

Jane: this is still Lothor's work

Conner: you guys ready?

Rangers: ready... DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

The rangers fought the calzaks and the monster. The Rangers were losing against the monster

Conner: is it just me or are these things getting stronger?

Trent: these monsters keep getting stronger

The monster kept shooting at them and it was getting hard to dodge everything

Conner: this is brutal

Jane: I'll try to get RT, I doubt it will work but we need to try something

Jane got on her communicator

Jane: RT... RT please we need your help, break out of her spell... RT

Jane didn't get an answer

Conner: we need to try something... you guys

Rangers: SUPER DINO MODE

Tommy: what

Jane: say it

Tommy: SUPER DINO MODE

The rangers started fighting in SUPER DINO MODE and also with there weapons. Jane and Kira screamed an ear-piercing scream and Jane ran at full speed and clawed the monster and sparks were everywhere but when she was done it was like she didn't even make a dent. The rangers had to dodge a bunch of attacks but they weren't lucky and Tommy got the full affect

Teens: TOMMY

Jane: oh no... TOMMY

Tommy got up

Tommy: I'm ok... come on you guys lets finish this guy... TYRANOSTAFF

Conner: lets put them together

They put them together

Rangers: ZREX BLASTER... FIRE

The monster was destroyed and it did not come back up

Rangers: POWER DOWN

Tommy was back to normal

Jane: DAD

Jane gave her father a very big hug

Kira: it's good to have you back to normal Dr. O

Tommy: I can honestly say it is good to be back to normal, we need to help RT out, we need to keep him away from Kathy. He's going to fight us but we have to (Tommy looked at Jane) no matter what

Jane knew what Tommy was thinking without reading his mind

Jane: he's really going to hate me

Tommy: it's for his own good, he needs to stay away from Kathy

Conner: Dr. O, RT's in the movie theater with her

Kira: and she has almost full control on him

Tommy: there's still a chance... we need to get him out of the theater

Jane got out her cell phone and started sounding like Haley

Jane: I'm going to try something, dad, Conner, and Trent you guys sneak inside and snatch him when he comes out

Kira: what are you going to do?

Jane: do the plan we planned on in the first place, but a little different

They hurried to the movie theater and Jane got on her phone and dialed RT's number and the guys snuck inside the theater

RT: this movie is so boring

All of a sudden his cell phone vibrated and he picked it up

RT:(thinking) I guess I forgot to turn it off

RT: Kathy I'll be right back, this will only take a second, do you need a refill on anything?

Kathy: dippin dots

RT: ok, see you in a bit honey

He got up and left the room and answered his phone

RT: Hello

Jane: RT it's Haley

RT: yah I figured that out, what do you want? I'm on a date

Jane: I can't figure out how to fix this computer

RT: aren't you a genious?

Jane: I know I am, but I never spilled coffee on a computer before

RT: can't you call Jane?

Jane: She and the others are battling a monster, one that you should be a part of

RT: I'm on a date

Jane: can you help me or not?

RT told Haley what to do and before he was done he was ambushed by Tommy, Conner and Trent. RT was struggling to be free from their grasps but they were too strong

Jane:(in regular voice) mission complete

The four got to the rest of the group

RT: what's going on? What are you guys doing? If Kathy catches me out here...

Jane: hold him still

RT: what are you doing?

Jane got a hold of RT's left ear and punched in the code

RT: Jane NO

RT began to struggle and yell

Jane made it so he has to listen to the Olivers

Jane: ok you can let him go

RT: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?

Tommy: RT be quiet

RT was silent

Tommy: your date with Kathy is over

RT: but

Tommy: no buts

RT: I didn't even say good bye

Tommy: it doesn't matter, we're going to the lab

RT: I'm not going

Tommy smirked

Tommy: yes you are

RT automatically began walking

RT: Why are you doing this?

Jane: Kathy's evil

RT: she is not

Jane: yes she is, I read her mind

RT: stay out of other people's business

Jane: RT she's a villain working for Lothor, she's trying to control you and this is for your own good

RT: no it's not

Tommy: well you're grounded anyway for breaking one of the house rules

RT: that's not fair

Tommy: rules are rules

RT: you were still a teenager

Tommy: and now I'm not... you even broke the power ranger rules

RT: no I...

Tommy: you turned your communicator off, you weren't there during a fight, those were some of the rules you broke

RT was silent until they got back to the Oliver's residence

RT: Kathy is not evil

Jane: RT I read her mind for crying out loud

RT: you read it wrong

Jane: no I didn't, her exact thought was "My plan is working perfectly, soon RT will obey my every command, we are getting close. He will be on the side of evil once again, my master Lothor will be so pleased"

RT: you're wrong, you must be under mind control or something

Kira: actually she's trying to control you

RT: no actually my so-called family's controlling me

Jane: Richard Thomas Oliver, do you think I like having to activate the controller? Do you think I like seeing use miserable, RT you're my brother, I hate having to do this

RT: so why did you?

Jane: because Kathy is evil, she's brainwashing you every time you're with her, this is the only way we can think of to keep you away from her

RT: she's my girlfriend

Tommy: RT she's evil

RT: why do you people keep saying that?

Conner: because it's true

RT: no it's not

Tommy: RT yes it is, I'm sorry, I know you really liked her

RT just glared and didn't say anything the rest of the night

The next day Jane woke up first

Jane:(thinking) I hope RT feels better this morning

She got ready for the day and headed out of her room and made breakfast

Tommy came in fully dressed

Tommy: smells good in here

Jane: morning

Tommy: morning

Jane used her powers and put Tommy's plate of eggs and toast in front of him

Tommy: thanks... is RT up yet?

Jane: no, I'll go wake him, I hope he's in a better mood

Tommy: me too

Jane went to RT's bedroom door and knocked softly

Jane: RT you up yet

There was a grunt

Jane: RT

RT: GO AWAY

Jane: sorry just waking you up, well when you come down breakfast is on the table

RT: not hungry

Jane: sure you are, you didn't eat last night

RT: no I'm not

RT's stomach growled loud enough so Jane heared it

Jane: uh-hu right, well it's on the table when you get ready

Jane went back to the kitchen and ate her breakfast

Tommy: is he coming down?

Jane: I don't know, he's still angry with us

Tommy: kind of figured that... well he's just going to get used to being under control until we figure out how to defeat Kathy

Jane: how is this going to work? I don't have all of my classes with him

Tommy: we tell him to stay away from Kathy before we get to school, he doesn't have many classes with Kathy so it wont be too much of a problem

RT came down

RT: won't be a problem at all because I'm not going to school

Tommy: WHAT? What do you mean you're not going to school?

RT: what part didn't you understand, the I'm? The not? The going? The to? Or school?

Tommy glared

Tommy: stop being a smart alleck

RT glared

RT: I don't want to be bossed around all day by you two

Jane: RT we're not like that, it's for your own good

RT: no it's not

Tommy: yes it is and you are going to school

RT slammed his fists on the kitchen table and got up to go back to his room, he didn't even touch his food

Tommy: Richard Thomas Oliver you get back here and sit down

RT stopped, turned around and with a death glare sat back down

Tommy: you didn't eat supper last night, you are going to eat your breakfast

RT closed his eyes in frustration but he began eating


	79. Chapter 79

The rest of the morning was silent and Tommy had to command RT to get in the jeep so they could go to school

RT: Kathy's going to be mad today

Tommy: funny, I don't care one bit what Kathy is going to feel

Jane: she's an evil bitch

RT: hey

Jane: well it's true

RT: you don't see me calling Eric bad names do yah, stop calling my girlfriend bad names

Jane: RT don't you see what she has done to you? She turned you against your friends and family and she makes you do everything for and with her

RT: I did not turn against you

Jane: ok then, where were you during monster attacks? You were hanging out with Kathy, you had your communicator off and your cell off, where were you during dad's time of need? You were at the movies with your cell and communicator off, That RT does not sound like you at all

RT: I left didn't I?

Jane: Yah but I had to communicate through thought to get to you, I shouldn't have to do that

Tommy: ok lets end this conversation you guys, we're here

RT: oh great, and there's Kathy and she looks mad

Tommy: RT I don't want you near Kathy

RT: WHAT

Tommy: you heard me

RT: Tommy don't do this to me

Tommy: I mean it

RT slammed his fists in the seat in frustration

Tommy: the gang is going to make sure you stay away from her, I want you to listen to them if it has anything to do with Kathy, you understand?

RT didn't say anything

Tommy: RT

RT: yes, I understand

RT was not happy

The three of them got out and walked to the school where Kathy was waiting

Kathy: Richy why did you leave again?

RT tried to stop but Jane pushed him forward

Jane: keep walking

Kathy: Richy

Kathy followed trying to stop RT but he wasn't stopping

Kathy: Richy

Tommy: RT keep walking, Jane...

Jane: way ahead of you

Jane stopped and faced Kathy

Jane: Kathy stop with the charades already, we know your secret, we know what you're up to and we know what you want to do to RT, we know who you're working for so just stop

Kathy: what do you mean you know?

Jane: what part of we know what you're up do don't you understand? We all know you're trying to control RT and turn him evil, we know Lothor escaped, and we know that you are working for him, so just back off, school is off limits

Kathy: how dare you Jane

Kathy almost slapped her but Jane blocked it

Kathy: how dare you

Jane: I'm a black belt for crying out loud, I'm not going to let you hit me, and there is no way you're going to get your evil hands on my brother again and try to control him, you just messed with the power rangers

Kathy: soon pink ranger, very soon I am going to get RT and he will be on the side of evil

Jane: yah? Well, we'll see about that, we're going to break the curse or spell that you put on him and he'll be back with us

Kathy: I wish you luck with that, because it's impossible to get the spell off

Jane: yah well the Oliver motto is anythings possible, it hasn't failed us yet, and it won't

Jane turned around and went to her locker

Kathy:(to herself) you power rangers have just delayed my plans, soon we will get RT to the evil side. Once we have him we will defeat you all and then Mesagog, and then take over the world. My master will be so pleased

**Sorry it's short, I'll try to make the other one longer. Please review**


	80. Chapter 80

Eric came up to Jane's locker

Eric: hey Jane

Jane: hey Eric

They kissed

Eric: so how's... everything

Jane: RT's under Oliver control and he hates it, Kathy is being a bitch and is probably pouting, we told RT that he has to listen to you guys if you're trying to keep him away from her, if he goes back to the dark side, who knows if we can stop him, it was hard stopping him before, now he's stronger than before

Eric: I'll help

Ashley: I will too

Rebecca: and I will, what's going on?

Jane: RT is under Oliver control, it's a robot thing, anyway we got him away from an evil villain who was trying to control him, we need to keep him away from her

Rebecca: you mean Kathy?

Jane: yes

Rebecca: ok I'll help

RT looked mad all morning and was only a bit happy if Kathy was in his class, but at least one of the group was also in the class and they told him to stay away from her but RT kept glaring at them

Things didn't get interesting until lunch though

Conner, Eric, Kira and Trent were at the table and Jane, Ashley, Rebecca, Ethan and RT were still in the lunch line, when RT got out of the line he was heading over towards Kathy

Jane got on her communicator

Jane: RT's heading over to Kathy, Conner you need to tell him to come to our table

Conner looked up and saw RT going to Kathy

Conner: Come on bro, lets get RT

Eric and Conner walked up to RT

Eric: Come on RT we're sitting over here

RT: you guys leave me alone

Conner: no, you're sitting with your friends

RT: If you were really my friends you would leave me alone

Conner: Walk to the table right now

RT glared at him but obeyed, he had to

RT: you know this really sucks

Eric: you'll thank us later

RT: no I won't

The three guys sat down, RT was in a bad mood

Kathy: How dare them not let Richy sit next to me

The rest of the group got their lunches and sat down at the table

RT: Why are you guys doing this to me?

Kira: You know why we're doing this

Trent: Kathy is bad news

RT: no she isn't, she's just my girlfriend

Ethan: Your girlfriend works for Lothor

RT: who's Lothor?

Conner: the villain before Mesagog before the Dino Thunder Rangers

Kira: Ninja Storm were the rangers before us

RT: why do you think my girlfriend works for Lothor?

Jane: because I read her mind, how many times must we go through this?

RT: because you're all lying, you just don't want us happy together because you're jealous because I keep spending time with her

Conner: No we're not jealous

Trent: we just don't want you to turn evil again

RT: Oh my god! I am not going to turn evil

Jane: that's right you won't because you're not going to hang out with Kathy anymore

RT: Stop bossing me around Jane

His eyes glowed green and Jane flinched only a bit

Jane: that's not as scary as it is when dad does it

All of a sudden Kathy came over to the group

Kathy: Richy come on and sit with me, why are you sitting with them?

Jane: RT don't turn around

The rest of the rangers, Eric, Ashley and Rebecca got up and blocked Kathy's view of RT

Eric: Go away Kathy

Conner: you're not getting your evil hands on RT

RT: she's not evil

Jane: shh

Kathy: Richy is my boyfriend

Jane: OMG! Kathy his name is not Richy, its RT or Richard, get that straight

Kathy: (whispering so only Jane could hear) or how about Robot Tommy

Jane: we don't call him that

Kathy: some time real soon, I will get my boyfriend back and there will be nothing you guys or Tommy can do about it

Conner: that's Dr. O to you

Kathy: I don't respect him

Kira: get out of here Kathy and leave RT alone

Kathy tried going after RT but everybody blocked her path, she then tried going through what she thought was the weakest in the block Ashley and Rebecca but she was wrong

Rebecca: I wouldn't try that if I were you, I was the evil pink ranger a while ago, I almost killed Jane

Kathy glared at Rebecca then tried going through Ashley

Ashley: I wouldn't do that, I take karate

Kathy glared at Ashley and Rebecca

Kathy:(thinking) How about Conner's twin

Kathy tried going through Eric

Eric: I've been taking karate for years now, I wouldn't try that

Trent: just get out of here

Kathy glared at the group knowing she wouldn't be able to get through and she turned and walked away

There were people staring at the whole thing

Jane: Ok everybody, get back to your lunches, nothing to see here

Everybody went back to their lunch

RT: I can't believe you guys just did that to her

Kira: RT we had to, she's evil you need to get that though your head

RT: she is not evil

Jane: yes she is RT, I read her mind

RT: you read her wrong

Jane: I did not, I don't read people wrong

RT: fine whatever, no use arguing with you guys anyway, you're way to stubborn and I'm not in a good position right now

RT glared at Jane

Jane: I had to do it

RT rolled his eyes and began eating

RT: by the way Richy is short for Richard

Conner: yah but it sounds stupid when she says it

RT elbowed him in the gut... hard

Jane: RT

RT glared at Jane

Jane: stop talking and fighting and finish your lunch

Jane's eyes were glowing pink

RT glared daggers at Jane and his eyes were glowing very green but he started eating his lunch

Conner was about to hit RT in the gut

Jane: Conner don't touch him

Conner: But

Jane: NO

Eric: Conner don't

Conner: but he hit me

Jane: don't sink down to his level

RT glared at Jane

Conner: fine

Everybody finished their lunches without talking, and fighting


	81. Chapter 81

The rest of the day was like that also, everybody telling RT to stay away from Kathy

Rebecca: What I don't get Jane, is why don't you reprogram him to fall out of love

Jane: first of all, he's my brother and it really won't be fair if I could just reprogram him every time something bad goes wrong, second of all, I don't think he's actually in love with her, I think she is controlling him still but being under Oliver control over powers being under her control, hey I'm half alien for goodness sakes

Rebecca: I think it would just be easier, since you have so much on your plate

Jane: I think it is possible to beat Kathy, and Lothor without taking the easy way out all the time

Rebecca: you rarely take the easy way out

Jane: exactly... look at my parentage, legendary power ranger, alien princess, none of that is easy, why should I take the easy way?

Rebecca: because you're only 14

Jane: I figure this is the least of my worries, I'm going to be an alien princess when I'm older, who knows what sort of problems I'm going to have to solve at that time, and I can't take the easy way out, so why take the easy way out now? I need to prepare for the future

Rebecca: Well you do have a point there

Ashley came to the two

Ashley: hey you guys

Jane/Rebecca: Hey Ash

Ashley: did you guys catch the history assignment? I kind of didn't hear since Jasmine was talking

Jane: Page 321 1-4 and 6-8

Ashley wrote it down

Ashley: 1-4 and 6-8... thanks

Jane: you're welcome

The three girls heard two guys arguing

RT: Conner stop following me

Conner: I am making sure you stay away from Kathy

RT: this is none of your business

Conner: sure it is

RT: no it's not. All of you need to leave me alone and let me date whoever I want to date

Conner: you can date whoever you want to date, as long as they're not evil

RT: Kathy is not evil. You guys are all crazy

RT tried losing Conner but Conner kept following him

RT: STAY AWAY FROM ME

RT's eyes glowed green and people were starting to stare

RT punched Conner in the face and started the fight between the two boys

Jane: that's not good, come on you guys

The three girls ran to try to stop the two guys, the others had the same idea but they couldn't get close enough to stop them

Student: Dr. Olivers coming

Tommy: excuse me let me through... RT! CONNER

Tommy got to the boys and got Conner off of RT and pushed them away from each other

Tommy: would one of you like to tell me what's going on?

The two boys glared at each other but didn't say anything

Tommy: I asked you guys a question

They still didn't say anything

Tommy: very well, both of you will go to the principals office

That got the guys attention

RT: He keeps following me almost wherever I go, nobody will leave me alone

Conner: You know why we won't leave you alone, you won't listen to reason

RT: she is not evil

Conner: yes she is, Jane read her mind

There were gasps from the group of non knowing who the power rangers are people

RT: nice going Conner, you just blurted out one of the top secrets

Jane: (whispered to Ashley and Rebecca) Time to erase everybody's memories again

Tommy: ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU

They were silent, RT because he was commanded, Conner because Tommy's his mentor

Tommy: my classroom now

Tommy pushed the two guys into his classroom and they sat in the desks

Tommy: I am very disappointed in both of you, you guys were fighting using your ranger strength no doubt, you guys almost blew our cover, nobody really knows what to say about Jane reading minds, what has gotten into you, you used to be best friends

Conner: Until he started dating that bitch he calls a girl friend

RT: HEY

Conner: well it's true, I don't know why you won't believe us

RT: because she is not evil, why does every body think that?

Tommy: RT it's true

RT: no it's not

There was a lot of noise coming from outside and it looked like the rangers and Eric, Ashley and Rebecca were trying to protect Jane from the crowd

Tommy: I'll be right back, both of you stay here

Tommy left the room and got to the rangers and the rest of the gang

Tommy: what's going on

Kira: well thanks to Conner, everybody now knows that Jane can read minds

Trent: everybody wants her to read their mind

Student: So it is true, she can read minds

Eric: So got any plans Dr. O

Tommy: Uh... yes (though thought to Jane) run to the auditorium and turn invisible, it's dark and big in there, nobody would see you go invisible then fly home... ( to everybody else) lets lose them in the auditorium

Student: they're going to the auditorium

Everybody ran to the auditorium and Jane went invisible before the rest of the students got there

Tommy: ok good, we'll lead them the wrong way and you go home

When everybody who was chasing them got in the auditorium the gang led them the wrong way and Jane headed out the door towards home

Jane: What a day

Two hours later when Tommy and RT got home, they were both in bad moods

Tommy: We finally got them to leave

Jane: how are we going to erase their minds again? We got Grandmother and Grandfather to help a lot last time

Tommy: we'll just have to communicate with them again

RT: You know this would have never happened if you all would just leave Kathy and me alone

Jane: acutally this would never happen if you would just listen to us and not your girlfriend and hormones

RT: How many times do I need to tell you guys that Kathy is not evil

Tommy: how many times do we have to tell you that Kathy is evil

RT: she isn't evil, you are just jealous of Kathy and me

Jane: Why would we be jealous

RT: because she's awesome, she's the best girlfriend a guy can ever have

Jane: because she bosses you around all the time

RT glared at her

Jane: well that's all I have seen her do, she always bosses you around

RT: no she doesn't

Jane: oh really, think back to all the things that she made you do after dad's bad time... oops it's a figure of speech... ok this argument is too hard if we can just command him to do stuff... RT stand still

RT stood still

RT: What are you doing?

Jane: if we're going to have an argument, we are going to do it right

Jane took RT's left ear and made it so RT could have his own free will for an hour

Jane: There

RT: what did you do?

Jane: gave you your free will back for an hour, now we can argue the right way

Tommy: Jane are you sure about this

Jane: yes, now where were we?

The three argued for 45 minutes but then the alarm went off

Tommy: We'll take care of it, RT go up to your room and cool off a bit

RT rolled his eyes but listened, he didn't have to since he still had 15 minutes left but he really didn't feel like fighting side by side with the rangers

Tommy: come on Jane

The two Olivers went down into the Dino cave and saw the monster and the calzacks

Jane: Lothor again

Tommy: looks like Mesagogs waiting for his turn

Jane: should we power up or just go out and fight

Tommy: power up... ready

Jane: Ready

Tommy/Jane: DINO THUNDER POWER UP... HA

The two met the others and they also were powered up

The calzacks were easy to defeat and so was the monster, it did not go big like all the rest do

Conner: well that was weird

Tommy: I don't know what Lothor or Mesagog has up their sleeves but I know it is not good

The rangers go back to the Dino Cave

Tommy: Jane go check on RT, make sure he's alright

Jane: ok

When Jane got to RT's bedroom and knocked RT didn't answer

Jane opened the door and RT was gone

Jane: RT! ARE YOU HERE?

There was no answer

Jane saw that RT's phone was in the charger

Jane: he never leaves his phone, he just doesn't turn it on

Jane's eyes widened and she ran back down into the cave as fast as she could

Jane: RT's not here, he left his phone

Tommy: Haley, show the cameras

Haley showed the cameras

RT was in his room reading a comic book when somebody knocked on his window

RT: now what

RT went to his window and wondered who could be at his window, he was on the second level of the house, but he didn't care, somebody was at his window, and whoever it was really wanted to talk to him or something

RT looked outside his window and saw Kathy

RT: Kathy

RT opened his window and Kathy walked in

RT: How did you get up here

Kathy: I climbed the tree

RT: what are you doing here

Kathy: I'm sad that none of your friends and family like me, I really wanted to talk with you, I love you Richy

RT: I love you too

Kathy: come on lets leave right now

RT: leave?

Kathy: lets elope

RT: elope

Kathy: yes, come on it will be fun

Without thinking

RT: yes, I will marry you

Kathy smiled

Kathy: lets go now, don't back anything

RT: I just need to grab my phone

Kathy: you don't need it

RT: I don't need it

RT was smiling at Kathy in a dreamy like way

Kathy: lets go

The two jump out of RT's window

Rangers: Kathy

**Cliffe... I had to do it, it was just so perfect... please review **


	82. Chapter 82

Conner: How did RT run away? Isn't he under Oliver control

Jane was shocked

Jane: Oh boy

Kira: what

Jane: we were arguing before the monster attack and I let him have his free will for an hour. He still had time left when Kathy came and of course Kathy was commanding him to do all of that, he is thinking that he is falling in love with her, but actually he isn't... it's too complicated to explain

Trent: so now what are we supposed to do

Tommy: we have to pray that RT isn't turned evil

Jane: you think he was tough last time to defeat, this time will be even tougher since he had more experience

Ethan: is there any chance that Kathy will not make him turn evil

Tommy: if there is a chance, it is a very small one. Villains love turning good power rangers evil

Conner: yah we noticed

Meanwhile

Kathy led RT to Lothors lair

RT: What are we doing here?

Kathy: My master Lothor wants to meet you

RT: Lothor? He's the evil guy. The other villain

Kathy: yes, the other villain, if you are thinking about Mesagog who trapped my master in a jar. Well my master created me, and he gave me powers

RT: what do you mean he created you

Kathy: I was nothing until he showed up.

RT: When did you become evil

Kathy: A while ago, it's fun I have powers and my favorite of them is the power to control robots

RT finally realized something was wrong

RT: You were using me?

Kathy: yah

RT: OMG! They were right all along

Kathy: well it's too late now

RT tried to escape

Kathy: Richy stop

RT: my name is not Richy it's RT or Richard Thomas

Kathy: Or Robot Tommy

RT: I'm not called that

Kathy: follow me _Robot Tommy_

RT: STOP CALLING ME THAT

RT was following, he was under her control

Kathy: It was their mistake for leaving you alone without you being under Oliver control Richy, control by the creator of the robot is the only thing that can stop my control of robots

RT: Why are you doing this to me?

Kathy: I'm evil

RT: I know that, but I thought we meant something to each other

Kathy: nope, that's just a mind game, it will wear off soon

RT: you're playing mind games with me

Kathy: of course, I had to have some fun with you, do you actually think I am a whiny little brat who gets everything she wants?

RT: Everybody else did

Kathy: That's just my cover, I think it's a pretty good one

RT: What are you going to do with me?

Lothor: To turn you evil of course

Kathy: Richy meet Master Lothor, Master meet _Robot Tommy_

RT: My name's RT or Richard Thomas

Lothor: yes, he's a very good fighter I hear, it's just too bad he has all that good programed into him... how about we fix that

RT: NO

Kathy: Richy go lay down on that couch

RT: NO

RT was moving anyway

Lothor: so how do we reprogram him

Kathy: I don't know, Richy how do you get reprogramed

RT: I'm not telling

Kathy: Tell us

RT glared daggers at his _ex_-girlfriend

RT: (thinking) I can't believe I didn't listen to my friends and family

RT: you need to open my chest

Kathy smiled

Kathy: take your shirt off

RT glared at her but did as he was told

RT: there happy

Kathy: very

Kathy liked what she saw

RT rolled his eyes

RT: girls

Lothor: so open up your chest

RT wasn't listening

Kathy: open your chest

RT: I can't

Kathy: what do you mean you can't

RT: security reasons, this happened before, Jane made it so only a few people can open me up

Kathy: how

RT glared

Kathy: answer me

RT: password, fingerprints, and a voice activation

Lothor: so what's the password, who's fingerprints and what voice?

Kathy: tell us

RT rolled his eyes

RT: Alpha, Jane's fingerprints and Zordons voice activation, good luck with the voice activation though, Zordon isn't alive and only Jane can do the voice activation and... the previous rangers from that time

Kathy: you're a previous ranger from that time

RT: no I'm not, I'm a robot that a 13 year old girl and a scientist created, I was not a power ranger during that time

Kathy: who was

RT wasn't talking

Kathy rolled her eyes

Kathy: tell us

RT glared

RT: Tommy

Lothor and Kathy smiled evilly and RT only glared

RT: there's still no way you will get it, Jane's fingerprints, and the voice activation

Lothor: oh there is a way, and I know what that way is... Kathy tie him up, we have some errands to run

RT tried struggling

Kathy: sit still

RT froze and glared at her as she tied him up to a chair

Kathy: how do we get passed the security system

RT didn't say anything

Kathy: Must we go through this the whole time? Tell me what the code to get past the security system is

RT: (sighed) Alena, Abhay, Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver, Aquamarine royalty... you have to punch all of that in and in the right order

Kathy: Who is Alena, Abby, Janelle, Analise, Aquamarine, Oliver, Aquamarine, royalty?

RT: I'm not telling

Kathy: tell me

RT glared

RT: I'm always going to make it tough on you, but fine, Alena is Jane's mom, Abhay not Abby is Jane's uncle, Janelle is Jane's real name, Analise is her middle name, Aquamarine is her third name, Oliver is her last name, Aquamarine is the planet her family is from and she and her mom and uncle are royalty. That is what it means

Kathy: Thank you

RT: what are you going to do?

Kathy: kidnap your sister of course

RT: Kathy don't

Kathy already left

RT: (thinking) me and my big mouth

Meanwhile

The rangers were looking for ways to find RT, but they didn't know where Lothor was hiding. They looked for hours but came up with nothing

Tommy: It's getting late, why don't you guys all go home, your parents are probably worried

Kira: are you sure

Tommy: yes, we'll see you tomorrow at school

The rangers left the cave

Jane: The last conversation we had with RT was an argument, that is so not right

Tommy: I know, he'll forgive us in time, he'll understand... why don't you go to bed

Jane: I can't sleep knowing that RT can become the evil green ranger again, it was hard beating him the first time, now he's even stronger

Tommy: yes but we are also, we will defeat him and turn him good again, just remember the motto

Jane: anythings possible

Tommy: right, it is possible to reprogram him back to good if he his evil, but in order to do that, you need to take care of yourself and get some rest

Jane nodded and gave Tommy a hug

Jane: night

Tommy: night


	83. Chapter 83

That night like at around midnight Kathy went to the security system and punched in the code

Kathy: (thinking) Why in the world did they make it so long?

Finally there was a beep saying the code was cracked

Kathy: (thinking) robbing a bank would be easier then getting into this place

Kathy tiptoed into Jane's room who was sleeping peacefully with White Tiger

Kathy: how sweet... I hate sweet

Kathy took out the duck tape she was carrying and put it over Jane's mouth then she tied Jane's wrists with it also, then she put a cloth over Jane's eyes so she couldn't see where the hide out is at

All of a sudden there was a beeping noise and Jane woke up with the blindfold on, she began kicking every which way

Kathy: Hold still

Jane: (thinking frantically) KATHY! LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW

Kathy: not a chance

Jane was kicking and making a lot of noise

Jane: (thinking) DAD! DAD! DAD!

Kathy: Oh no you don't I know what you're doing

Tommy heard the racket and ran into Jane's room and saw his daughter with duck tape on her mouth and wrists and a cloth over her eyes

Kathy: Hi Tommy, I figured you would come

Kathy shot something at Tommy

Jane:(thinking) DAD

It sounded like

Jane: HMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Kathy stuck something in Jane

Jane tried using her powers but they weren't working

Kathy: no use trying to use your powers, I gave you a shot that binds them... and here is one to make you sleep

Jane felt the stick in her arm

White Tiger snuck up to Jane and hid in her pants pocket

Jane woke up on a chair, her hands were tied to it but she could see and talk, on the other side of the room was RT and he had his shirt back on but he was in the same position

RT: Jane are you ok

Jane: been better... where are we?

RT: in Lothors lair... I'm sorry Jane, I know I should have listened to you guys

Jane: was she brainwashing you?

RT: mind games

Jane: good, then it's not your fault... do you know what their plans are?

RT: to reprogram me

Jane: ah

RT: I'm sorry I really am, Kathy has control over me

Jane: yah we figured that, and you told them the security password and how to open your chest

RT: I swear I didn't want to

Jane: I know you didn't, I'm not mad at you, we need to find a way out of here

Lothor and Kathy came in the room

Lothor: well look who finally decided to wake up

Jane: get away from me you bastard

Lothor: a feisty one, one who is not in a good position to be messing with me I might add

Jane tried using her powers on Lothor but they still weren't working

Lothor: nice try, but we gave you a shot so your powers won't work

Jane: why are you after us? We are not your power rangers, Ninja Storm are

Lothor: you're still power rangers, I'm not just after Ninja Storm

Jane: oh well I don't know what your plan is, but whatever it is I am _not_ going to help you open up RT and turn him evil

Lothor: I had a feeling you wouldn't cooperate, so I had Kathy steal again

Jane: huh

Lothor: Kathy bring her out

Kathy went in a back room and came out with Rebecca

Jane: (gasp) Rebecca

Kathy pointed a gun at her

Rebecca screamed

Kathy: either help us out or your friend dies

Lothor: you have five minutes to choose

Jane was very scared, she didn't know what to do, Rebecca was one of her best friends and she didn't want her to die, RT was her brother and he would harm a lot of people if he was turned evil

Kathy: tic-toc tic-toc Jane

RT: Jane just do it, you can fight me, just do it, save Rebecca's life

Jane: RT

Lothor: three minutes

Jane saw Rebecca tear

Jane: how do I know you won't just shoot her if I help you?

Kathy: you don't, but if you don't help us, she's dead

Jane: I will help you but first you must free her and give me my powers back

Lothor: we will free her but that's it

Kathy undid the bindings on Rebecca who was crying and very scared

Jane: now give me my powers

Kathy: we freed her, now turn him evil

Jane: not until I have my powers

Lothor: you have them they're just blocked

Jane: so unblock them

Jane was being stubborn

Kathy: turn him evil or I'll shoot her

Rebecca screamed

Jane: shoot her and I won't help you

Lothor: Kathy unblock her powers

Kathy: but master

Lothor: do it, she has the upper hand in this

Kathy: yes master

Kathy got out a shot and gave it to Jane

Jane tested out her powers and they all worked

Kathy: now turn him evil or I shoot her

Jane sighed and went over to RT

Jane: I'm sorry RT, I can't have her hurt Rebecca

RT: you're doing the right thing. You played it smart getting your powers back

Jane smiled sadly and sighed

Jane: Jane Ann Oliver turning my brother evil, didn't know I'd _ever_ have to do this

Kathy: get on with it already

Jane: all right all right, sheesh... ok take your shirt off

RT grinned and looked at Kathy

RT: Kathy really likes this part

Rebecca: I like this part too

Rebecca was smiling considering the circumstances

Jane: ew

RT smiled sadly and took his shirt off

Jane knelt down to get to RT's chest

Jane: ready

RT nodded

Jane took a deep breath and made it so the miniture computer popped up

Lothor: that's weird

Jane punched in the word Alpha and there was a beep

Kathy: is that supposed to happen?

RT/Jane: yes

The two glared at her

Kathy: just checking

Jane glared at Kathy who had the gun pointed at Rebecca

Lothor: keep going or she's dead

RT: come on Jane, you'll be able to stop me

Jane: it was almost impossible last time

RT: yah but you did it... remember the motto

RT/Jane: anythings possible

Jane still had tears in her eyes but she calmed down enough to say

Jane: (In Zordon's voice) May the power protect you

Kathy: what does that mean?

RT: it's what Zordon used to say before a big battle

Kathy: oh, well hurry up

Jane glared at Kathy who still had the gun on Rebecca

Jane:(thinking) There has to be something I can do to free Rebecca and not make RT evil... hmmm

Jane: Ok before I go any further, where is the exit? I want to get Rebecca out of here when I'm done turning my brother evil, we _better not be_ in space

Lothor: don't worry, we are not in space, I can't afford a spaceship

Kathy: the exit is through this door and through the hallway and is the last door on the right

Jane didn't trust her so she read her mind and found out she was telling the truth

Jane: ok

Jane turned around and smiled at RT that told him she had a plan then opened his chest and went to work

Jane:(thinking to RT) pretend you're getting evil

Jane pretended to work on reprograming RT but actually she was putting the Oliver control on him so he wouldn't have to listen to Kathy when they make a run for it and she had a scared look on her face and RT was glaring evilly

Jane:(thinking) that looks good... I mean evil

RT even had his eyes glowing green

Jane closed his chest back up and put the security back on and backed up like she was scared and sad

Jane: ok that... that should do the trick

Kathy went up to RT

Kathy: hey handsome now we can be a couple for real

RT: not right now, I have some _unfinished _business with my sister, she stopped me from destroying her last time

Kathy: ooh a bad man, I like it

Rebecca: but I thought we were getting out of here

Jane: uh-oh... come on Rebecca, run

Lothor: don't let them get away... Calzacks attack the girls

Jane: we need to get to the last door on the right, you know how to fight, they don't use weapons

Rebecca: ok

Lothor: RT get your sister and her friend and destroy them

RT: yes master

RT smiled evilly and started chasing his Jane and Rebecca who were fighting the calzacks

Rebecca saw RT

Rebecca: Oh no, RT

RT went up to them and helped them defeat the calzacks

Rebecca: What?

RT: explain later

Lothor: what's going on?

Kathy: they double crossed us

Lothor: Kathy get them

Kathy: Richy I order you to stop

RT kept running

Kathy: Richy

Jane: he's not under your control anymore Kathy

Kathy: how dare you

Kathy ran and got Jane's hair and a knife

Kathy: you have been a pain in the butt way too long

Jane was afraid of the knife

RT: JANE

Kathy: don't move Richy or your sister is dead

White Tiger came out of Jane's pocket and climbed up to Kathy and bit her hand that had the knife and she let go of Jane then Jane did a bunch of karate moves on Kathy that knocked her out

Jane: White Tiger, how did you

White Tiger: you were sleeping

Jane picked up her stuffed animal

Jane: I knew there was a reason why you're my favorite out of all the toys I have

The three of them left the lair and ran with super speed back to the Olivers residence

Jane: DAD

They all ran into Jane's room where Tommy was still sleeping. Jane knelt down next to him and shook him awake

Jane: Dad wake up

Tommy woke up and he was very scared

Tommy: where's Kathy?

Jane: Dad everything is ok now, we got RT back

Tommy: what all happened?

RT: a lot

Rebecca: your lives are too crazy

Tommy: Rebecca what are you going here?

Rebecca: Lothor made me a hostage

Jane: it was a dangerous situation, but we thought it through and the plan worked

RT: As much as I hate it, I need to stay under Oliver control until Kathy is destroyed

Tommy: so you finally see through her?

RT nodded

Tommy: that's a very good thing... we'll try not to boss you around to much

Tommy patted RT on the back

Jane: it's good we're not playing the new version of Family Feud anymore

Jane smiled at her family


	84. Chapter 84

Days passed and things were somewhat back to normal, except that RT was still under Oliver control which means that Kathy was still not destroyed. But Jane did call her grandparents and they erased the memories of the people who found out the reading minds secret

Eric: so Jane are you going to karate since all this hectic stuff is over with?

Jane: yah for now, how about you

Eric: yep

Jane smiled

RT went up to the two

Eric: hey RT

RT: hey, are you guys going to karate

Jane: yah why

RT: you might want to hold off on that

Jane: again, why

RT: we have more evil power rangers

Jane/Eric: WHAT

RT: come on, were supposed to meet Tommy in the cave... Eric you can come too

Jane: how did you figure this out?

RT: Haley, apparently I wasn't supposed to be the only evil ranger this time

They got to the lab

Haley: Hi you guys, the rest will be here soon

Jane: what did you find

Haley: Ninja Storm again

Jane: again, didn't they turn evil like almost a year ago?

Tommy: Yes and they were hard to beat... thanks for coming, I know you wanted to get back to karate

Conner: we already fought these guys, why do we have to do it again

Kira: because they're back again

Tommy: Well we know this is Lothor's doing

Ethan: yah he likes having evil power rangers

RT: yah he threatened Rebecca's life just to make me evil

RT saw Jane shudder

Tommy: Ok well we need to stop those guys from terrorizing everybody are you guys ready

Rangers: Ready... DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

Haley: good luck you guys

The rangers left to stop the evil rangers

The rangers meet up with the other three rangers

Tori: long time no see

Shane: It's been almost a year

Dustin: I see you have added a few more people since last time, oh well, we can still take you

Tommy: you guys don't know what you're doing, you're under a spell

Shane: isn't it great

Tori: we have seen the error of our ways again

The rangers start fighting the rangers and Kelzacks appear and so does a monster

Kira: there are too many, we are split too thin

The monster shot something at Tommy and he disappeared

Jane: DAD

Rangers: Dr. O

RT: Tommy

The monster shot something at Kira but she dodged it and shot him with her laser gun

The monster shot at RT who was battling a Kelzack and it hit him and he disappeared

Rangers: RT

Jane was busy fighting the blue ranger Tori and Ethan was fighting Shane and Conner was fighting Dustin

Trent: Conner we need to retreat, there are too many of them

Jane: they got Dad and RT

Kira: we need help

Jane: we need to contact the Ninja Storm Rangers

Conner: back to the cave

Everybody retreated back to the Dino Cave

Jane: they got dad and RT... OMG they're going to turn RT evil I just know it, that was his plan all along

Eric: calm down, they can't turn him evil, he can't be programed without the voice command

Jane: Lothor will think of something I just know it

Jane was almost in tears

Eric: we'll find a way to get them both back

Jane: we need to contact the rest of the Ninja Storm rangers, but I don't know where the hideout is

Eric: I do

Jane looked at him funny

Eric: I was part of that program a while ago, before the ninjas were kidnapped, come on I'll take you... you guys we'll be right back

Haley: be careful

Eric: we will

The couple left the cave and Eric led Jane to a waterfall

Jane: that's pretty

Eric said the password and the waterfall opened up

Jane: that's cool

Eric: we need to find Cam Watanabe and sensai and it wont hurt if we find Hunter and Blake

All of a sudden there was a ninja guy coming towards them fast

Ninja: who are you what are you doing here

Jane: I'm a Dino thunder Power ranger, we need the Ninja Storm rangers help

Ninja: how did you get here

Eric: I led her here, I trained here a while ago, this is an emergency, the rangers are evil again, we need sensai and Cam

Ninja: Sensai is not here right now, Cam is in...

Cam: Cam is right here, what is your business

Jane: Cam, I am the pink Dino Thunder ranger, The rangers need your help again, your rangers turned evil again and we can't stop them, Lothor has kidnapped my brother and my father, and I have a feeling that Lothor is going to turn both of them evil like he has done with your rangers, lets just say I cringe at the thought of having my brother and/or my dad evil

Eric: will you help us

Cam: of course we will, let me contact Blake and Hunter, I cant get a hold of my father either

Jane: is your dad a power ranger too

Cam: no he's the sensai, he probably could be though

Jane: my dad's a legendary power ranger, that is why him being evil is not a pretty sight

Eric: he was the first ever green ranger

Cam: that's cool

Jane: they had a hard time turning him good back when he was a teenager, he is now 36 and knows how to fight even better

Cam: let me call Hunter and Blake and we will all regroup and try to stop the evil guys

Cam communicated with his friends and they were on their way

They made it to ninja ops in 15 minutes and Cam explained the situation

Hunter: helping the Dino Thunder rangers again, but this time with more people, sounds fun

Eric: you think it's fun

Hunter: sarcasm

Jane: come on we need to regroup at the Dino Cave, and I need to reset the security system so dad and RT can't get in

Eric: you can do that

Jane: I'm the one who upgraded it

The five of them left Ninja Ops and headed towards the Dino Cave

Conner: Long Time no see you guys

Cam: Hello Conner

Haley: I trust you all know the situation at hand

Hunter: yes, the ninja rangers are evil again and now your mentor and RT has been captured, by the way what does RT stand for

Jane: Richard Thomas

Ethan: or Robot Tommy

Jane: we don't call him that though

Cam: what would help us a lot is if we knew how RT and Dr. Oliver fought

Jane: that would help a lot

Haley put in the video with all the battles and the Ninja Storm rangers watched how the two of them fought which was very similar

All of a sudden the alarm went off

Haley: time to get to work

Conner: Ready

DT: ready... DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

TS: THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM

Cam: SAMARI STORM RANGER FORM

The rangers left and to Jane's horror both her dad and brother were evil

Tommy: It's so nice of you to join us, I haven't felt this good since I was 16 and green with evil hahahahahaha

RT: it feels good to be evil

Tori: less talking more fighting the rangers

Shane: good idea

The two sets of rangers fight. Tommy vs. Jane, RT vs. Cam, Shane vs. Conner, Dustin vs. Ethan, Tori vs. Kira and the other three are fighting the Kelzacks

Jane:(thinking) I am so way over my head

Jane dodged an attack to her head

Jane: DAD Please fight this

Tommy: less talking more fighting

After about a few minutes the good guys retreated

Kira: there are too many of them, even with the extra help they are too many, we are spread way too thin

Jane: both dad and RT are evil, we need more backup, we need someone who can go up against my dad... Uncle Jason


	85. Chapter 85

Hunter: Uncle Jason? Who's uncle Jason?

Jane: my dad's best friend and the first red power ranger, he is as skilled as my dad and he was the one who turned dad good when he was the evil green ranger in the early 90's, we need help and who is better to help us then the first power rangers who have gone through this already

Kira: but Jane they have lives now

Jane: so, once a ranger always a ranger... well that's how it is for my dad anyway, they will help us when they hear what's going on, I'll go make the calls

Blake: you have all their phone numbers?

Jane: yep, I have at least the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers numbers, dad has all the rest. Like Zeo, Turbo, Space, Lost Galaxy, Light Speed, some Time Force, Wildforce, he has yours Cam, Mystic Force, and Operation Overdrive, in the future this list will get bigger

Cam: why does he have them all?

Jane: in case of an emergency. In 2002 all the previous red rangers had a moon mission, dad was mostly in control of it, so was Andros the red space ranger

Hunter: how do you know so much? You weren't a ranger last time

Jane: I studied my ranger history, the point is we need to call the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger team

Blake: do they even have their morphers

Jane: yes, and all the powers work

Haley: go call them Jane, we can use all the help we can get

Jane went to the phone and dialed Jason and Trini first

Jason picked up

Jason: Hello Scott residence

Jane: Uncle Jason it's Jane

Jason: Jane how are you

Jane: we need your guy's help

Jason: what's wrong?

Jane: both dad and RT are evil again

Jason: you have got to be kidding

Jane: I'm not, and this time there is no Sword of Darkness... we need everybody's help on this one, we are spread way too thin, there are 5 evil power rangers, Kelzacks and a monster each time we fight

Jason: Ok Trini and I will be in Reefside as soon as possible

Jane: thank you uncle Jason

Jason: Call the others

Jane: I will

Jason hung up and Jane called the others with almost the same story

Jane: they can make it, they will be here ASAP

Hunter: so how many rangers will we have then?

Jane: 13, I'm sure that will be enough

Conner: so who's going to fight who

Jane: ok this is the plan, uncle Jason will fight Tommy, he is the best we have, I will fight RT, Conner you fight Shane, Kira you fight Tori, Ethan you fight Dustin and that leaves 8 rangers to fight the Kelzacks and the monster, I am praying we will be powerful enough to defeat them and rescue them

A few hours later Jason and Trini showed up

Jane: Uncle Jason, aunt Trini you made it safely

Trini: are you ok?

Jane: yah I'm fine, we're all fine, I just can't go up against dad

Jason: yah Tommy's tough, I always tie him, don't worry Jane we will get them back

Trini: is anybody else here yet?

Jane: no you're the first to arrive, you can pick any bedroom on the third floor

Jason: I think it's still weird that your house doesn't look like it has so many floors

Jane: alien powers, it beats checking into a hotel

Another two hours and the rest of the gang came and everybody was down in the cave

Kimberly: I can't believe he turned evil again, He was tough to beat when he was a teenager, now he's years older and tougher

Billy: we are also tougher and stronger Kimberly

Kimberly: true... Jane how are you doing?

Jane: actually pretty well considering the circumstances

Billy: Jane how did RT turn evil? Last time he was reprogramed, I thought you fixed that

Jane: I did, I guess there is another way to turn him evil, maybe the way that dad and the other rangers were turned evil

Zack: we'll have to wait until they show up again

Haley: that's not going to be a problem, look, it's all over the news

Jason: well lets get on our old suits... IT'S MORPHIN TIME

Zack: MASTODON

Kimberly: PTERODACTYL

Billy: TRICERATOPS

Trini: SABER TOOTH TIGER

Jason: TYRANNOSAURUS

Conner: Ready?

DT: Ready... DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

TS: THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM

Cam: SAMURAI STORM RANGER FORM

Haley: good luck Rangers

All 13 rangers left the Dino Cave and went up to the villains

Tommy: Oh look the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are back for a reunion, well how's this for a reunion guys, I'm back to being evil, I'm just not in green

Jason: Tommy this isn't you, you need to fight it

Tommy: how about I fight you instead?

Jason and Tommy fought and were evenly matched

RT: Jane do you really think you can take me?

Jane: RT fight this

RT: News Flash I'm not under Oliver Control anymore

Jane: you need to fight it, this is so not you

RT: yah well you don't know me

Jane: I happen to know you inside out

Everybody fought their assigned rangers/Kelzacks/monster

Tommy: this is getting old, BRACIO STAFF

Tommy hit Jason with the BRACIO STAFF

Jason: Tommy please I'm your friend

Tommy: you were when I was good, I'm not good anymore

The rangers weren't making any progress, in fact they were losing, RT was too strong for Jane to battle and it was no use having three different teams but only one full team and they were all busy with something different, nobody could put their weapons together

Jason: we have to retreat, we will finish this again

Shane: come back and fight us cowards

Jason: lets regroup at the Dino Cave

The rangers left for the Dino Cave and Jane put the security system up

Jane: ok now nobody can get in

Conner: I can't believe we couldn't stop them

Jason: it took us a long time for us to turn Tommy back to good when we were teenagers

Billy: I think we just need a different tactic, we need to beat all of the villains

Ethan: isn't that what we are trying to do?

Billy: I think we are fighting the wrong villains... I like that Jason is fighting Tommy and that Conner is fighting Shane and Kira is fighting Tori and Ethan is fighting Dustin, but Jane you shouldn't be fighting RT

Jane: why

Billy: because he is like Tommy at the age of 17, he is still more experienced at karate then you are

Jane: then who should fight him

Billy: I will

Jane: are you good in karate?

Billy: since I'm older I have more fighting experienced yes

Jane thought for a minute

Jane: this might work, because you also can control RT because you also created him, you know the password and your fingerprints will also work and your communicator has memory and Zordon's voice is on it

Billy smiled

Billy: affirmitive

Jason: well there is nothing we can do right now, not until they attack, we might as well rest up

Billy: affirmitive, I predict we have a long week ahead of us

Jane: remember there is no fighting on school grounds and home grounds, that is the evil power ranger rule dad made up

Blake: what if they attack first

Jane: then we fight back, but only then

**How is it?**


	86. Chapter 86

The next day the rangers still had to go to school

Jane: this is going to be weird

Jason: you'll be fine, like you said no fighting on school grounds

Jane: that's true but the tension is brutal

Jason: you guys will be fine, we are just a communication away

Jane smiled and hugged her dads best friend before she left for school

When she got to school she found Ashley and Rebecca right away

Ashley: we were waiting for you

Rebecca: we really didn't want to go inside without you

Jane: actually school might be the safest place, no fights on the school grounds

Ashley: you know what we mean

Jane: I know, are the others here yet?

Ashley: Ethan is, so is Trent and Kira but Conner isn't yet

Jane: what about Eric?

Eric: I'm here

Jane smiled and kissed him

Jane: I don't think I could go through this without you guys

Her friends and boyfriend smiled

Jane: so where is Conner?

Eric: he forgot to set his alarm clock again

Conner sped to the group

Conner: you would too if you were under a lot of pressure bro

Ashley: nice of you to join us

Conner: hahaha very funny, so are we going inside and face the day or just talk out here all day?

Jane: we'll go in, just remember no fighting unless _they_ start it

Conner: gotcha, wheres the rest of the group?

Ashley: they went inside already, we were waiting for Jane

Eric: well lets go

The five of them go inside the school building

Like Jane predicted the tension was brutal between the good guys and the evil two, many many glares coming from both ends and both the evil guys' eyes were glowing green

Jane: that's even creepier then before

Ashley: is he mad or what?

Jane: no he's evil, his eyes always glow green when he's evil, well according to Kimberly

Tommy: both of you take your seats or you get detention

Jane: dad class hasn't even started yet

Tommy: detention

Jane: for what?

Tommy: back talking to your teacher

Jane: class hasn't started yet

Tommy: and you're grounded for back talking to your father

Jane: I don't listen to evil fathers

Tommy's eyes glowed green

Jane: ooh big deal, I can do that to

Jane made her eyes glow pink

Ashley went up to Jane and whispered

Ashley: Jane don't annoy him

Jane turned around to talk to Ashley

Jane: He's pissing me off

Ashley: he's evil... Jane watch out

She stepped back and Jane turned around only to be slapped across the face by her evil father

Jane was first stunned then she was angry and her eyes really did glow pink

Jane: fine... _you_ started it

Jane used her powers and locked the door and covered the glass with shades

Jane: Ashley stand back

Tommy: no fighting in school

Jane: you started it, I don't listen to evil

Tommy and Jane fist fought for a long time and didn't stop until the rest of the DT rangers broke down the door and stopped them

Kira: school is a safe zone, we don't fight until we are off the school grounds

Jane: he started it

Kira: I figured that, but we cannot fight on school grounds, we are supposed to act normal

Tommy: I'm not listening to your rules

Kira: fine then listen to your own because you made them up

Kira glared at her teacher

Jane: fine, but I'm not serving that detention

Jane glared at her father

Trent: now can we leave you two alone to act civilized for the rest of the school day?

Tommy: this fight isn't over _Janelle_

Jane: bring it on _dad_

Jane was mad that her family was evil and she was scared and sad... she was very emotional right now, that is why she was back talking her dad

Tommy was teaching and he saw that Jane had a few tears in her eyes

Tommy: (thinking) Good I made her cry

Tommy smirked

Jane:(thinking) we failed keeping RT away from Kathy, dad turned evil, we can't beat them, they're too strong and know too much martial arts, I don't know if Billy can defeat RT enough to power him down or something

Tommy: Jane come back to earth

Jane: what?

Tommy: your question is on the board, and the class will like you to answer it

Jane looked at the board which read What was a Homalocephale, what are the characteristics and what does Homalocephale mean?

Jane saw Tommy smirk

Tommy: (thinking) she won't be able to get this one

Jane smiled reading his mind, Jane knew the answer

Jane: Homalocephale means level headed lizard, and the Homalocephale was a thick skulled plant eating dinosaur, it had a tiny brain and large eyes. The dinosaur grew to be about 5 feet and weighed around 95 pounds. The teeth were leaf shaped, they had short forelimbs and stiff tails

Tommy glared at Jane but Jane grinned

Tommy: ok you know that, but do you know when the Homalocephale lived

Jane: couldn't you ask me a tough question? The Homalocephale lived during the late Cretaceous period, which was about 70 to 80 million years ago

Tommy glared again

Tommy: how did you?

Jane: you're kidding right?

RT: what a nerd

Jane glared at RT

Jane:(thinking) just ignore it Jane, he's evil, remember he's evil

Tommy asked people questions the rest of the school hour, none of them were as in depth as Jane's though

**How is the story so far? This is how you pronounce Homalocephale (HOMM-ah-low-SEF-ah-lee) No I didn't make all of that up in case you were wondering.**


	87. Chapter 87

After school that day the rangers didn't have that much time until the evils attacked

Conner: they never give us a break

Cam: Well they want us dead Conner

Conner: I know but they can let us have a break once in a while

Trini: evil rangers never give us breaks

Kimberly: Jane you have the security system up so Tommy and RT can't get through right?

Jane: right, even with a power coin/dinogem/windmorpher or any other ranger thing

Kimberly: are you sure?

Jane: yes Kimberly I'm sure

Jason:Ok, lets do it guys... IT'S MORPHIN TIME

Zack: MASTODON

Kimberly: PTERODACTYL

Billy: TRICERATOPS

Trini: SABER TOOTH TIGER

Jason: TYRANNOSAURUS

Conner: Ready?

DT: Ready... DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

TS: THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM

Cam: SAMURAI STORM RANGER FORM

Haley: good luck you guys

Billy: I hope our plan works

Jason: so do we Billy

The good rangers meet the bad rangers, Kelzacks, monster and Kathy

Jane: Kathy is deciding to fight? This is new

Conner: Jane you go after Kathy, I know you want to

Jane: thanks, yes I really do

Jane was pissed at Kathy

Kathy: I won Jane and there is nothing you can do about it

Jane: yah well we'll see about that

Jane and Kathy started fighting

Kathy: you can't beat me, I know how you fight, I have the upper hand

Jane lifted an eyebrow and went invisible

Kathy: hey no fair

Jane snuck behind her and grabbed her hair

Jane: I can also fight like a regular pissed off girl

Jane was spinning her and her hair all around

Kathy: regular girls just pull hair, they don't spin the victim around and around

Jane: well I never said I was a regular girl, I can just fight like one, I don't _feel_ like fighting like one

Jane used her powers and threw Kathy into a tree

Kathy: how dare you... RICHY PLEASE HELP ME

Kathy was whining

Jane: stop your whining Kathy

RT was fighting Billy who was trying to power him down

RT: I don't have time for you Billy

RT blasted Billy with his laser eyes and Billy landed into Kimberly who was fighting Kelzacks

RT: I need to save Kathy and get her away from my so called sister

Jane and Kathy were fighting and RT came and picked Jane up and threw her on the ground, Jane got the wind knocked out of her

RT: you ok Kathy

Kathy: I'm fine, I want you to destroy Jane for me, she is a pain in the butt

RT: I know, try living with her for almost a year, just stay out of the way, we don't want your pretty face all messed up if she punches you

Kathy smiled evilly

RT went after Jane and they fought and RT was winning

Jane: RT please you need to fight this

RT: shut up and fight

Jane: I am fighting

RT: you know I'm trying to figure out why I was so intimidated by you, you are a lot weaker then I am, it just seems silly to be intimidated by you

Jane: RT you need to fight the evil, you need to fight it

RT: I'm not fighting anything but you and Billy

Jane: you are intimidated by us

RT: no I'm not

Jane: then why do you want to destroy us so badly?

RT: none of your business

Jane: you are intimidated by us

RT: am not

Jane: are too

RT: am not

Jane: are too

RT: am not

Jane: are too

RT: I am not

RT used his lasers on Jane and Jane tried to dodge it but she wasn't quick enough

RT got out his Dragon staff and hit it at Jane who tried dodging that but was too slow. Jane tried dodging it again and again but somehow RT kept hitting her

Jane automatically powered down after the 10th blow from the dragon staff

Jane: RT please

RT hit her again and Jane wasn't in costume

Jane was losing consciousness

RT was about to hit Jane again which might kill her

Trini came to Jane's rescue, she used her laser gun to make RT drop his Dragon staff

Trini: Jane are you ok?

Jane was really weak

Jason came to them

Jason: this isn't working, lets regroup at the cave again

He picked up Jane and they all left

Jane woke up a few minutes after everybody got to the cave, she was still really weak

Billy: nothing seems to be working

Jason: there has to be something we haven't tried yet

Haley: maybe you all should use your zords

Jason: not against the dragon zord, that zord is very powerful

Cam: plus we don't have enough to make a mega zord

Jane wasn't paying attention to the topic that moment, she was just thinking about her brother trying to kill her and almost succeeding

Jane: he tried to kill me... my own brother tried to kill me

Jane's eyes were glowing

Trini: Jane calm down

Jane: calm down? My brother tried to kill me

Billy: you need to remember he isn't exactly your brother, he's a robot you and I built

Jane: I know that, but I call him my brother, we are brother and sister close, not robot and creator close

Billy: I see

Jane: I still can't believe it, I should be able to beat him, I have done it last time he was evil

Conner: that was when he was under Mesagog's rule, not Lothor's

Ethan: and he barely began his ranger days

Trent: and he didn't know his own weakness

Kira: he just got stronger

Jane: well we all have

Kimberly: well we just have to remember the Oliver motto

Rangers: Anythings possible

Kimberly: right, it is possible to stop them, no matter how long it takes

Jane: hopefully sooner rather then later, I _really_ want my family back

Trini: we know you do honey, we will get them back

Hunter: and we're going to beat Lothor again and make sure this time he is destroyed

After a few hours the DT team had to go home

Conner: My parents will get worried, nobody can be tutored for this many hours every day

Ethan: you tell them you're being tutored?

Conner: what would you want me to say? I'm the red power ranger and that's why I hang out at my science teacher's house every day?

Ethan: sorry, I just thought it was funny

Conner: what do you tell them when they ask?

Ethan: I told them that Dr. O has a sweet computer and awesome computer games and he lets me stay and play them

Jane: well we do have a sweet computer, don't know about the computer games though

Conner: what about you Kira, what do you say for an excuse?

Zack: when did this turn into 20 questions and answers on excuses?

Conner: I don't know, it's just fun I guess

Kira: I tell my parents I'm hanging out with Jane Oliver, that we became very good friends

Jane: well that's not lying

Jane and Kira smiled

Ethan: what about you Trent?

Trent: My dad knows all about it, remember, he was Dr. O's partner

Conner: oh yah I forgot... so what did you guys have for excuses during your regular power ranger days?

Kimberly: we all became friends and we didn't have our teacher for a mentor

Jason: we just said we were all going to somebody else's house, or spend the night if we had a mission

Zack: everything was easier back then

Trini: we were teenagers back then

Billy: and it was in the 1990's and not the 2000's

Conner: ok seriously, I really need to go home

Zack: you guys need a ride?

Ethan: no thanks, we can walk

Kira: yah, it might do us some good

Trent: we'll see you guys tomorrow

Jane: bye you guys

DT: Bye

The rangers left for home

Cam: we should probably get back to Ninja Ops

Hunter: yah, it is getting pretty late

Blake: we'll see you guys tomorrow

Billy: bye you three

The NS team left

Jane: ok now can we think of a new strategy?

Jason: we should do that tomorrow, Jane you still have school tomorrow

Jane: this your way of telling me it's time for bed?

Jason smiled

Jason: you're smart

Jane: you just noticed that?

Zack: and now you're being cocky

Jane: got to do something to brighten up the mood

Everybody headed up and out of the cave

Jane: night everybody

MMPR: night

Jane went into her room and got ready for bed

Kimberly: poor girl, it must be really hard for her

Zack: yah, I hope we turn them good real soon

Billy: we just need to think positive

Jason: we can turn them back, we turned Tommy back from being evil twice, we can do it a third time

Kimberly: three times a charm

Billy: in order to do that, I suggest we all get some rest

Everybody nodded and bid everybody else good night


	88. Chapter 88

That night Jane couldn't sleep, every time she closed her eyes she saw RT looking at her like he wanted to kill her

After about two hours of tossing and turning it was midnight, and Jane sat up in her bed

Jane:(thinking) I am never going to get to sleep

Jane got up and got her gym clothes on and her no sweatband that she invented when she was 12 and headed towards the Karate room and went to the training session

Jane: I really need to beat RT, which means I have to be good as dad was when he was 17, which means I at least need to beat dad's 16 year old self

Jane set the session to Rita's evil green ranger

Jane: ok Jane, you need to beat him... IT'S MORPHIN TIME... PTERODACTYL

Jane was morphed into the pterodactyl Mighty Morphin Power Ranger suit

Jane: this is pretty cool, but not as cool as my suit

Jane began fighting the evil green ranger for an hour and didn't notice anybody was in the room until the session was turned off

Jane: hey

Jane turned around to see who turned the session off and saw Jason

Jason: what are you doing up?

Jane: I couldn't sleep

Jason: so you decided to face the evil green ranger? That will just give you nightmares, gave me nightmares for a few weeks even after he was saved

Jane: I need to keep practicing with the evil green ranger, or it will be impossible to beat RT

Jason: you are the last one I ever thought I would hear say impossible, what about the Oliver motto?

Jane: I knew you would say that, the motto has been working up until now, I don't know how to defeat RT

White Tiger came in the room

White Tiger: How did you beat him last time?

Jane: what are you doing here White Tiger

White Tiger: you weren't in bed, I figured you'd either be up here or in the cave, so how did you beat him last time?

Jane: Billy told me what RT's weakness is and I used it against him, but this time he knows his weakness and he's making sure I don't get to it, and he's not under Oliver control anymore

Jason: did Kathy or Lothor reprogram him?

White Tiger: I thought they couldn't do that

Jane: they can't but they found another way to put him under their control, it's the same way dad and the ninja storm rangers are under

Jason: could RT be under both yours and Lothor/Kathy's control

Jane thought for a long moment

Jane: it's possible

White Tiger: and isn't Oliver control stronger then Kathy/Lothor's control

Jane smiled

Jane: yes

Then her smile faded

Jane: but I tried telling RT to stop, he wasn't listening

Jason: were you commanding him or begging?

White Tiger: they can sound the same

Jane: I might have been begging

Jason gave her a look

Jane: ok I was begging, I wasn't commanding him

Jane smiled again

Jane: I know how to stop RT

Jason smiled

Jane: I have my confidence back, I can stop him I can stop him

Jane was really excited

Jason: that is really great, but you must stop him tomorrow and tonight you must get some sleep

Jane smiled and hugged Jason

Jason: how long have you been training tonight?

Jane: an hour

Jason: and you're not hot or anything?

Jane: I'm wearing a no sweatband

Jason: I've never heard of those

Jane: I invented it two years ago when I was 12, it makes it so you don't get all sweaty and stinky after a workout, I'm thinking about selling them, probably after I graduate High school, then people might take me seriously

Jason: that's pretty cool

Jane smiled

White Tiger: come on lets get to bed

Jane nodded and picked White Tiger up and the three of them left the Karate room and Jason went back to his room and Jane back to hers

The next day was a school day, and today Jane was more confident

Conner: Why are you so happy?

Jane: I figured out how to get RT back to us

Ethan: that is cool, how?

Jane: you'll see during the next battle

Jane went in the school with her chin held high and she bumped into RT and Kathy

RT: you dare show your face around here?

Jane: I happen to go to school here

RT: tough talk for somebody who almost died yesterday

Kathy: You kept begging RT and you looked so scared

Jane: that was the past, this is the future

RT: what do you have up your sleeve?

Jane smiled

Jane: wouldn't you like to know

RT: actually I would

Jane: tough, now if you will excuse me, I have to get to class

Jane went by them and went to her class

Kathy: she did not just do that, Richy you need to stop her making me mad

RT: just ignore her, she's a stubborn brat, we'll get her back after school

Kathy: why not during school

RT: stupid no fighting at home or school grounds rule, Tommy made it up

Kathy was pouting again

The good guys and the bad guys stayed away from each other during school, finally it was lunch time

Jane: I wish I could figure out how they were turned

Trent: why don't you just read RT's mind

Jane: he thinks about elevator music when I read his mind

Kira: what about Dr. O

Jane: he gets mad at me when I do that, it's always dangerous when I do that

Ethan: that's right, you always end up inside his mind when you do that

Jane: only sometimes

Conner: who cares if he gets mad at you, he's evil for crying out loud, who cares what he thinks

Tommy went up to them and put his hands on Jane's shoulders

Tommy: who cares what I think? Talking behind peoples backs is wrong, you all get detention after school

Jane took her father's hands off her shoulders and turned around

Jane: We don't listen to evil, in teacher form, dad form or any other form, we don't listen to evil, so we aren't serving the detention

Tommy's eyes glowed green

Jane: ooh so scary, I can do that too see

Jane's eyes glowed pink

Tommy: you better watch it young lady or I'll

Jane: or you'll what

Tommy grinned

Tommy: I'll spank you in front of the whole cafeteria

Jane was scared for a minute, she was horrified that her father would even say such an embarresing thing

Conner: no you won't not as long as we are here and you're under that stupid spell or whatever

Tommy: you stay out of this this is between me and my daughter

Kira: you will not lay a finger on your daughter

The rangers were all standing up and people were looking at them funny

Eric: Dr. O just leave us be, we are still in school

Tommy looked at the group of friends blocking his path to his daughter who needs to be taught a lesson

Tommy: fine, after school, you all will be destroyed

Jane: this fight isn't over by a long shot

In Science class with RT and Tommy Jane was a little scared, she didn't have her other friends with her, she had Rebecca and Ashley to help her though, in Science class Jane read Tommy's mind on how he became evil

Tommy:(thinking) I was captured by a monster and then RT was captured, I could hear the battle going on outside and I knew the rangers would lose, they were out numbered by a lot. We were taken to a lab, not filled with dinosaur things like Mesagogs but a lab just as evil. RT and I both were put on a table and tied down. We had a very good feeling we were going to be turned evil. " Let us go" I said but they weren't listening, they never do. RT and I both struggled trying to get out of our restraints but nothing was working. Kathy wasted no time and tore RT's shirt off and smiled evily " How did that brat open you up again" Kathy asked. RT wasn't talking. Kathy was getting mad, I could see it on her face, " Answer me" She yelled but RT was not saying anything. " We can't open him up, Jane had to do it" Lothor finally said, " We'll have to find another way" Kathy was mad and she slapped RT across the face and RT just glared daggers at her. " Are you master going to turn them evil?" Shane asked. " Of course I am" Lothor said in an annoyed tone. " How are we going to get the Oliver control off of him" Kathy whined, I think she does that a lot. Lothor said, " When we make them evil, they will obey us" " But what about the Oliver control" Kathy whined again I could tell all her whining was getting on Lothor's nerves and he said, " We will just have to be careful, now help me, we will do Robot Tommy first" That made RT mad, he hates being called Robot Tommy, " My name is not Robot Tommy It's Richard Thomas Oliver" His eyes were glowing green. " It looks like we found his thing that makes him tick" Tori said smiling. I can't believe they turned evil again, I hope the Dino Thunder rangers know how to stop us, this will be really hard on Jane, she must remember that whatever happens or how long it takes, anythings possible. She needs to remember the motto and that I love her. Oh great they turned him evil, I don't believe it, It's... It can't be, it was destroyed, it's... it's the sword of darkness

That was all that Jane got

Jane:(thinking) The sword of darkness? How is that possible? Fist of all it was Rita's and Jason destroyed it to save dad when he was the evil green ranger. Unless, unless there were two swords of darknesses, and Rita wasn't the only one who had one. That would make sense. Oh great now we need to destroy that to free them from the evil spell

Jane couldn't wait until school was over so she could tell the rangers what she learned

The rest of the day went really slow

Finally school was out and Jane ran to the others

Jane: I found out how they turned evil, the sword of darkness

Kira: wait a minute that sounds familiar

Jane: it should, you heard about it in the video journal, the sword of darkness was Rita's sword that made it so my dad was evil, it was destroyed and the spell was broken. I read dad's mind and found out that the sword of darkness turned the evil rangers... evil

Conner: I don't get it, you just said it was destroyed

Jane: there can be more than one sword of darkness, nobody said there was only one

Trent: so now we have to steal the sword of darkness and destroy it... sounds easy enough

Jane: it's going to be heavily guarded

Trent: no problem, we can do it

Ethan: we need to tell the others

Conner: I agree

Kira: lets go

The five of them left for the Oliver's residence

Jane: We found out what made them evil, it's the sword of darkness

All the MMPR were silent and had wide eyes

Jason: are you sure

Jane: positive

Billy: that sword was destroyed many years ago

Jane: I know, but nobody said there is only one

Trini: how do you know this?

Jane: I read dad's mind, it was his last memory before he turned evil

Zack: but Tommy nor RT have the sword

Trent: we think it's being heavily guarded

Blake: Lothor would think that they are too powerful where they don't need the sword to beat us

Hunter: well from the way they have been beating us, I guess Lothor would think that

Billy: we must not tell them that we know how they became evil, other wise they might use the sword on us

Zack: wouldn't that make it easier for us to destroy it?

Kimberly: Zack don't you remember how powerful Tommy was with the sword?

Jason: we were lucky I destroyed it

Zack: Oh yah

Trent: I can sneak in the lair and destroy it

Kimberly: but it's heavily guarded

Trent: now you see me

Trent used his camouflage power

Trent: now you don't

MMPR: wow

Trent: I have a good advantage

Trent became visible again and startled Trini

Conner: Jane why don't you go with him? You can go invisible and do that

Jane: I'm going after RT, I know how to get him on our side, whether the plan works or not, he's still under Oliver control, I just have to command him

Ethan: didn't you try that already? A lot

Jane: no I didn't, I was telling and begging, not commanding... you guys, we're going to defeat them, the motto still stands, anything _is_ possible. We are going to get the five rangers back

Everybody was happy

An hour later Haley was on the computer and saw that there was trouble in Reefside again

Haley: ok rangers, they're back, do you all have a plan?

The rangers nodded and morphed/powered up

Haley: good luck you guys

The 13 of them left to fight the evil guys again

Shane: so you guys are ready for more butt kicking

Conner: it's your butt that is going to be kicked

Dustin: tough talk for somebody who got a butt kick every day this week

Ethan: weeks not over yet buddy

Tommy: you guys less talking, more destroying the power rangers

RT: right, lets go

Everybody fought the other, everybody knew who or what they had

RT: where's Trent Jane

Jane: none of your business Richard

Jane fought her older brother and she was fighting harder

RT: you've gotten better since yesterday

Jane: I was given a pep talk, it seemed to work

RT got a hold of Jane and Jane tried flipping RT over but he wouldn't go over, then Jane used her powers and flipped him over

RT: no fair

Jane: not playing fair, didn't you know the rules

RT started going after Jane again

Jane:(thinking) ok this is it

Jane: RICHARD THOMAS OLIVER STOP!

RT stopped

RT: what are you doing?

Jane: you are still under Oliver control

Tommy: RT finish her

RT: my pleasure

Jane: I SAID STOP!

RT stopped

Tommy: finish her

RT started again

Jane: stop

Tommy: keep going

It stop go stop go stop go and RT was getting sick

RT: both of you stop, I'm getting sick here

Tommy: finish her off, she must die

RT went after Jane

Jane: POWER DOWN

Kimberly: Jane what are you doing

Jane: you'll see... RT stop

RT: what are you doing?

Jane: not fighting

Tommy: RT finish her

Kathy: Richy

Jane: don't listen to them, listen to me, you don't like the name Richy, you don't like being called  
Robot Tommy

RT: no I don't

Jane: well you need to remember, Lothor and Kathy called you Robot Tommy

RT: they did

Jane: you need to fight the spell, you're under the spell of the sword of darkness

RT: yes, Lothor put me under the spell

Jane: Richard Thomas Oliver you need to fight the spell

RT: I need to destroy... no I need to fight

Jane: fight it RT

RT: I need to dest... fight the spell

Tommy: NO RT YOU NEED TO DESTROY HER

Jason: Tommy that is your daughter you want him to destroy

Tommy: I'm sick of fighting you

Tommy got Jason down and went to RT and Jane, he wanted to get Jane and destroy her

Kathy: yes Tommy destroy Jane, she has been a pain in mine and master Lothor's butt way too long

Tommy: I will destroy Jane for my master Lothor

Conner: Dr. O don't she's your daughter

Tommy: not anymore

Jane: please RT fight it

RT: I need to Dest... fight the spell

Kira: Dr. O you need to fight the sword of darkness

Tommy: no

Tommy made it to Jane and picked her up by her collar

Tommy: you are dead  
his eyes were really glowing green through the helmet

Jane: dad let go of me

Jane was kicking her hardest but the suit was too strong

Jane did an ear piercing scream that made her dad let go

Jane: RT you need to fight it... FIGHT IT RT I COMMAND YOU

RT: I AM SO SICK OF BEING COMMANDED TO DO THINGS I DON'T WANT TO DO! I DON'T WANT TO BE EVIL!

RT's eyes were glowing green and he got Jane out of the way and began fighting Tommy

Jane smiled

Jane: it worked

Tommy: you pathetic excuse of a robot

RT used his laser eyes and it got Tommy

RT: I am not pathetic

Tommy: destroy Jane

RT: no, I do not listen to evil anymore

Jane's communicator went off

Trent: Jane are you busy?

Jane: no, the plan worked

Trent: good because I need your help, there are too many Kelzacks, a few spotted me, but...

Jane: I'm on my way... RT can you take care of him... don't kill him but

RT: I know what you mean, just go destroy that sword

Jane smiled and powered up then flew and turned invisible and looked for Trent

She found Trent in 10 minutes

Trent: don't sneak up on me like that

Jane: sorry

Trent: ok this place is heavily guarded and the sword is even more heavily guarded

Jane: I noticed, you want me to break the security system

Trent: you can do that?

Jane: Trent you know I can

Trent: lets see you break this one

Jane: what are you talking about

The next thing she knew, everything was black

When she woke up she was in chains and in a jail cell

Trent: Jane are you awake

Jane: Trent what happened? Why were you acting so strange?

Trent: that wasn't me, I've been in here for a while, I didn't call you, Lothor did

Jane: Lothor?

Trent: yes he can shape shift into other people

Jane: ok how do I know you're the real Trent?

Trent: ask me something that Lothor wouldn't know or that RT or Dr. O wouldn't tell him

Jane: ok... why was I Rita for Halloween?

Trent: because you were sick of being a power ranger for Halloween, you wanted to be something different. Dr. O was master Vile

Jane: ok you're Trent

Trent: why didn't you just read my mind?

Jane: my powers aren't working, I was given a shot, I was given a shot when I was kidnapped a few days ago also... I can't believe it has only been a few days since they turned evil

Trent: weird isn't it. So how do you suppose we get out of here?

Jane: I don't know, I don't have my powers and we don't have our morphers

Trent: but we do have our power ranger powers

Trent was looking at her

Jane: oh yah... RAPTOR CLAWS

Jane got her raptor claws out and tried to pick the lock but it wasn't working

Jane: it would be great if my powers were working

They both thought for a while

Trent: what about instead of trying to pick the lock with your raptor claws, how about you try scratching the chains until they break

Jane thought that was a good idea but it would be hard since her hands were chained to the wall, but she had enough gymnastic experience she could do it. She jumped in the air and tucked her legs under her so her hands had a reach for the chains and scratched the metal, it was really awkward but it seemed like it was working

Trent: well

Jane: I think it might work, it's going to take forever but I think it will work

It took Jane 20 minutes to free both legs

Trent: you did it

Jane: only half way there, now I need to free my hands, this will be tougher

Trent thought and looked at the chains on her hands then saw Jane's biggest claw on her hand

Trent: can you use your biggest claw and scratch the wrist part?

Jane: this will take forever

Trent: just try it

Jane listened and went at it

12 minutes later it didn't look like she made a dent in anything and somebody was coming

Trent: hurry put the claws away

Jane put the claws away and waited. It was her father

Tommy: hmm two of the Dino Thunder Power Rangers, my daughter and my old partners son, how nice. RT betrayed us, he is such a traitor.

Trent: RT did the right thing, evil never wins

Tommy: hey, anythings possible

Tommy started laughing

Jane: the motto is not supposed to work with evil, only good

Tommy: it's the Oliver motto, I'm still an Oliver Jane

Jane: dad this is so not you

Tommy: then you don't know me very well

Jane: I know you better then you think

Tommy grinned evilly

Jane: dad you need to fight this, you're better than this, you're more powerful then a stupid sword. Please dad, think about all you have been through being good, all the people you saved because you're a good power ranger and not evil, remember all your girlfriends with the K names and then my mom, remember the forever red mission when you got to meet the rookie reds... of course I was really little at the time

Trent: remember working with my dad Anton Mercer, you were partners and best friends

Jane: remember grandma and grandpa, what would they think of you right now

Tommy: well grandma would be worried sick, grandpa... who knows

Jane: remember fighting the evil when you were the red ranger?

Tommy was silent

Jane: remember Haley, Zordon, Alpha?

Tommy: I remember all of them, what's your point

Jane: then remember all the good you have done as the legendary power ranger, not the evil one but the good one, you were the Dragon Zord ranger, the White Tiger ranger, the red Zeo 5 ranger and the red Turbo ranger, and now you are the black bracio Dino Thunder Ranger. You are the mentor this time dad, not Zordon, you, the world needs you to be on the good side, you like being on the good side, no sword of darkness can change that

With all of that talking Jane got her powers back

Jane: the shot has worn off... all right

Tommy: what the? How did?

Jane freed herself and then Trent then went to the bars and looked into her father's eyes

Jane: dad you need to fight this, no sword of darkness can control you, _it's a piece of metal_

Tommy was all confused

Jane got mad

Jane: are you going to let a piece of metal control your life? Is the great Thomas Paul Oliver the legendary Power Ranger going to be controlled by an evil villain who has the power over a sword?

Tommy closed his eyes and opened them again with his eyes glowing green and looking angry

Tommy: no, I am not going to be controlled by a sword, that happened already, and it is not going to happen again

Trent: Dr. O are you back?

Tommy smiled and pulled out the cell keys and unlocked the door

Tommy: I'm back

Jane read her father's mind and he was back and she smiled

Tommy: lets get out of here before there's trouble

Trent: what about the sword and the others?

Tommy: we'll get them, not tonight, we need to get out of here and think of a plan

Jane: it's really good to have you back

Tommy: I can tell you it is so good to be back

The three of them leave to go to the Oliver's residence

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated, I was on vacation. Since you had to wait for a long time I decided to make this chapter a long one. Please review :D**

**  
**


	89. Chapter 89

When they got to the cave all the rangers were there

Jane: I changed the security system

Tommy: I know

Jane: you know?

Tommy: RT and I tried getting through

The teens were surprised

They got down to the secret cave entrance in the forest and was stopped by Conner

Conner: you guys can't come through

Jane: why

Conner: because we don't know if you're evil or not

Tommy: Conner the spell is broken

Conner: prove it

Trent: how

Jane: with White Tiger

Conner: what

Jane: grandmother put a sensor on White Tiger, he can tell the difference between evil and good

Tommy: why did she do that?

Jane: because this family turns evil a lot

Tommy: that is actually useful, you should invent something like that

Jane: I'll put that on my stuff to do list

Trent: you have a list?

Jane: yes and at the bottom it says becoming queen of Aquamarine

Tommy: when did you make this

Jane: when I had a dull moment this year... So Conner either let us in or get White Tiger and he'll prove that we're good

Conner: how do I know you haven't messed with him

Jane: when would I have time? Between getting RT back on the good side getting dad back on the good side I've been pretty busy

Conner: ok, I need somebody to stand guard though

Eric: I will

Jane: hi Eric

Eric: hi

Conner: where's White Tiger?

Jane: he should be in my room on my bed

Conner left

Eric: he's taking things to literal

Tommy: no he's right, we all could be evil

Eric: are you

Tommy: no

Eric: there you go

Tommy: but I could be lying

Conner came back down empty handed

Conner: I can't find White Tiger

Jane: what do you mean? He should be in my room

Jane went through the cave

Conner: Jane

Jane: relax, we are all good... check the video of all the progress

Eric: how does that work exactly?

Haley: cameras in the morphers

Jane: I have to find White Tiger

Kira: who would want to steal a stuffed animal?

Jane ran up to the living room and ran into her room

Jane: WHITE TIGER

There was no answer

Jane: WHITE TIGER

There was still no answer

RT came into her room

RT: lets try the security cameras, see where was the last time White Tiger was here

Jane: Kira's right, who would want to steal a stuffed animal

RT: well the stuffed animal is really smart

Jane: yes but he's always careful

RT: come on

They go back down to the cave and Jane gets on the house camera and looks for White Tiger

Tommy: Ok there's White Tiger, he's on your bed... now fast forward it

Jane fast forwarded it until White Tiger was missing

Jane: somebody stole him

RT: zoom it in

Jane zoomed in until they saw who stole White Tiger. It was Kathy. Jane's eyes glowed a dark shade of pink

RT: not her again

Jane: she is so going down... tonight

Tommy: Jane be reasonable

Jane: oh I am dad, this fight has gone on long enough, it is time to destroy that freaking sword and

Cam: and destroy Lothor

Jane: and Kathy

Tommy: Jane, Kathy's human

Jane: no she's not

RT: how do you know?

Jane: I read her mind

RT: she said that she was nothing until Lothor showed up

Jane: exactly, nothing... didn't she also say Lothor created her

RT: yah

Jane: she's not human

Cam: you think she came from the Abyss of Evil also?

Jane: yes

Hunter: good she can be destroyed

RT: Oh Man, I wasn't even dating a human... this is heavy

Hunter: well put it this way, now it will be easier to destroy her knowing that she isn't human

Jane/RT: not being human doesn't make it easier in anything

Hunter: what do you mean?

Tommy: RTs a robot and Jane's half alien

Hunter was shocked that he forgot

Hunter: I am so sorry

Blake: you need to think before you speak

Hunter: I am sorry

Jane: thats ok, well can we go and destroy them already?

Billy: what's the plan?

Zack: yah the one we've been doing doesn't seem to work very well

Tommy: Conner, Ethan and Kira will still go after Shane, Dustin and Tori, uh... Jane I know you want to go after Kathy really bad so you can go after her...Jase, you and I should go after the sword of darkness

Jason: good idea, we have a little expertise in that area

Tommy: right

Trent: it's going to be heavily guarded, I should come for back up

Tommy: good idea... the rest of you should help defeat the monster that we know will be out and the Kelzacks

Hunter: I should also come along for back up

Jason: good idea, but the rest of you need to help defeat the monster and Kelzacks

Jane: lets go I want to finish this once and for all

Jane's eyes were glowing

Zack: she means business

Jason: ok... lets do it guys... IT'S MORPHIN TIME

Zack: MASTODON

Kimberly: PTERODACTYL

Billy: TRICERATOPS

Trini: SABER TOOTH TIGER

Jason: TYRANNOSAURUS

Conner: Ready?

DT: Ready... DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

TS: THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM

Cam: SAMURAI STORM RANGER FORM

Everybody left the cave except for the non power rangers Eric, Rebecca, Ashley and Haley

Tommy: good luck you guys, we'll come join you guys when we're done

Jane: you guys be careful

Jason: don't worry, your dad will come back in one piece

Trini: you be careful too Jason Scott

Jason: I will honey

Kimberly: you all need to be careful

Hunter: we will, all of you girls stop worrying

Girls: not going to happen

Kira: just be careful

Trent: we will be, good luck to you all, beat those guys

Kimberly: we will

The two groups separated

Kathy: so Jane we meet again

Jane: where's White Tiger

Kathy: oh your stuffed animal? That's what you named it?

Jane: Where is _he_?

Kathy took him out of her pocket, there was a gag on his mouth and his legs were all tied up

Kathy: right here

Jane: you monster

Kathy: what you still play with stuffed animals? I thought you were 13

Jane: news flash, I'm 14 and yes I still play with stuffed animals

The two girls started fighting and each time Jane got close enough she tried to grab White Tiger but she didn't succeed

Kathy: this is pathetic, we're fighting over a stuffed animal

Jane: no we're fighting because you piss me off, you have gone way to far Kathy

Kathy: you can't stop me

Jane: you have nobody to whine to Kathy, RT's not going to come running

Kathy: yah, we'll see about that... Richy please help me

RT wasn't listening

Kathy: Richy

Kathy was using more emotion

RT still wasn't listening

Kathy: Richy I command you to destroy her

RT rolled his eyes but went to the girls

Kathy smiled thinking she had won

Kathy: told you

RT did a few flips in the air and grabbed White Tiger out of Kathy's hands and did a few back flips to Jane

Kathy: what the hell

RT: I'm still under Oliver control

RT handed Jane White Tiger

Jane: thank you

Kathy: HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME

RT went up to Kathy

RT: oh I dare

RT did a tornado kick and Kathy went flying

RT: you ok Jane?

Jane: yah thanks for helping

RT: that was kind of fun

Jane: hey since you have so many issues with her, do you want to fight her?

RT: nah, that about covered it, I'm going to help out Trini, Zack and Billy with the monster, good luck with that bitch

Jane: thanks good luck yourself

RT nodded and headed over to the monster group

Jane: White Tiger are you ok

Jane took off the gag and restraints on his legs

White Tiger: I'm sorry Jane

Jane: it's not your fault that she stole you, just hang on, these suits don't have pockets

Kathy: you think you can stop me? You're a 14 year old girl

Jane: I'm also a black belt, and an alien princess, and I have a very bad temper... you messed with the wrong pink ranger... RAPTOR CLAWS

Jane's eyes were glowing a bright pink, you could tell she was mad and she used her super-speed and with her raptor claws scratched and scratched and scratched at Kathy who was getting hurt bad, well so Jane thought

Kathy: you think some overgrown fingernails will stop me? I've barely warmed up

Kathy's eyes turned black

Jane: ok that's new

Kathy: and so is this

Kathy grew and so did the monster. The difference is that Kathy didn't look like Kathy, she looked worse than the boogeyman

Jane: ok that's new also

Cam: Conner, Ethan, Kira, go help Jane out, we'll take care of them

Cam, Kimberly and Blake took Conner, Ethan and Kira's place

Blake: it's weird having to fight them again

Cam: ignore that part, remember they're evil

Conner, Ethan and Kira went up to Jane and RT and Conner called the zords and Jane and RT got on there daggers to get the dragon and the raptor. They then made the Megazord

Kathy: that thing will not stop me

Conner: lets make the ultra megazord

They added all the zords plus the braccio zord

Monster: that thing will not stop us

Conner: FIRE

They fired with all they had and killed the monster

Kathy: that thing can't kill me, I was created from the Abyss of Evil

The blast only made Kathy small again

Kathy: small or big I can defeat all of you hahahahahaha

RT: always an evil laugh

The rangers got out of their zords and fought Kathy together

Jane: she is getting on my nerves

Everybody got out their weapons and created the Z-rex blaster and fired, that didn't do much

Kathy: nothing can defeat me

Kira: I'm beginning to think she's right

Jane: something has to stop her, everything and one has a weakness

Ethan: what about the very thing she came from?

Jane: the Abyss of Evil... of course she was created from the Abyss of Evil and she can destroy herself

Kathy: what are you all blabbing about? Lets fight

Conner: Where's that located

Jane thought for a moment

Jane: I'll be right back

She used her super-speed and went up to Cam

Jane: Cam where is the Abyss of Evil located?

Cam: down underground, very very deep

Blake: last time Lothor was the one who opened it, he used his very powerful zord

Jane: do you think if we all use our zords we can open it

Dustin: why in the world would you want to open that thing up

Blake: Dustin are you back with us

Dustin: yah, man I hate it when he turns us evil

Tori: so why do you want to open the Abyss of Evil?

Jane: to destroy Kathy, that's the only thing that will destroy her. She's been holding out on us, she's very powerful

Shane: we will help... and this time, Lothor will stay destroyed

Kathy: this is boring once again, I'm going to retreat and fight you another day

Kathy left

Cam: good now we can make a plan

Jane got on her communicator

Jane: dad, are you guys all right

Hunter: we're fine

Jane: Hunter you're not my dad

The guys were laughing in the background

Tommy: yah we're ok, just a few bruises but nothing broken

Jason: except for the sword of darkness

Cam: yes we noticed

Jane: Kathy is very evil, she's worse then I thought

Conner: she makes the boogeyman seem like a little kitten

Jane: the only thing that will stop her is the Abyss of Evil, we're going to need all the zords we have to open it... and if that doesn't work, I don't know we might have to get other rangers involved

Tommy: lets hope it doesn't come to that

Jason: yah this is starting to become like the forever red mission

Conner: forever red mission? Why wasn't I invited

Tommy: because you were only five or six

Jason: and not a ranger yet

Conner: oh, can you guys set up another forever red mission? I want to be in it

Tommy: I'm hoping it won't come to that

Jason: but if we do have one, you and Shane will be joining us

Shane/Conner: all right

Dustin: how come it's only for red rangers?

Jane: red is supposed to be the most powerful color, and they have the battleizers... well most of them anyway

Trini: ok enough talk about the forever red mission, lets all go back and get some rest, we're not out of this yet

Jason: Trini's right

They all headed back to the Oliver's residence

Ashley: we saw you guys on the video, Kathy does look scarier then the boogeyman

Conner: told you

Eric came to Jane and embraced her

Eric: no wonder your grandma is so worried about you being a ranger

Jane: usually things aren't this tough

The older rangers laughed in a yah right sort of way

Jane: ok fine, for the Dino Thunder rangers things aren't this tough

Conner: you didn't think all that we did was tough

Jane: so far this has been the toughest thing we fought, well it sure is lasting the longest

Billy: It is lasting a considerably long time and it will be wise if we all get some rest

Conner: it's still early

Billy: it might not be a late hour but I assure you rest will do everybody good

Haley: Billy's right Conner

Tommy: we have a long fight ahead of us

The DT rangers headed out the door followed by Eric and Ashley and were followed by the Ninja Rangers, Haley, and Rebecca

Kimberly: I am so glad all the rangers are on the good side again

Tommy: so am I

RT: I still can't believe I fell for an evil girl

Jane: I think you were under her control the whole time you were dating her

RT: that doesn't make me feel better

Jane: I'm sorry, I'm just trying to tell you that it's not your fault

RT: that's better

Zack: ok so now how are we going to be split up?

Jason: we will worry about that tomorrow, tonight lets get to bed

All the rangers nodded and bid everybody goodnight and went to bed

Jane: tomorrow I'm making the security stronger, I'm setting booby traps as well, nobody will be able to break in again

White Tiger: isn't that a little dangerous?

Jane: you'll see what I'm going to do tomorrow

White Tiger: It's still going to be dangerous

Jane: It's not going to be dangerous... you'll see

White Tiger shook his head and closed his eyes

Jane: just trust me

Jane fell asleep

The next day Jane put the security system up with some help from Billy and Haley

Jason: Isn't this dangerous?

Billy: no

Zack: how isn't this dangerous?

The three finished the security system and Jane explained

Jane: The sensors around the house can sense if the person coming on the grounds is good or evil, if they are evil then they are caught in a net that is triggered by the sensors

Kira: how is it triggered by the sensors and where does the net come from

Conner: and can't they just take a knife or something

Jane: it's alien technology

Ethan: how do you get all of this technology?

Jane: I communicate with my alien grandparents and they send a messenger with the package I ask for and then we set it up... it helps being royalty

Tommy: just don't let it get to your head

Jane: yah right, like that will ever happen

Tommy: well it might

Jane: I really don't want to run my own planet in a thousand years, it's a scary thought, so I know being royalty will not get to my head

Tommy: ok

Conner: so do we have to go to school today or are we going to think of a plan?

Tommy sighed

Tommy: you guys can skip school today, but your parents need to call

Tommy looked at Jane

Jane smiled

Jane: Conner hand me your phone and I'll call the school

Conner: why can't you just use yours

Jane: caller ID, it's not so suspicious if your phone is used

Jane got on the phones and in everybody's parent's voices told the office that the student was sick

Jane: it must be the flu

Conner: I could have used you for my history test last year

Jane: I don't help people play hooky for their own enjoyment, only when it's needed

Conner: I really need an extra day

Jane: yah right

Cam: Ok back to power ranger talk. How are we going to stop Kathy?

Tori: yah, it's really hard to open the Abyss of Evil

Tommy: we're hoping all the mega zords/ ultra mega zords would do it

Kira: and if that doesn't work?

Tommy: then we call for some back up... Wildforce rangers, and Light Speed rangers, if that doesn't work... then no offense we are really really weak and we'll have to call the space rangers and maybe get some help from Aquamarine and use their technology

Billy: with the power in all of our zords I'm 99.9 percent sure we have a very good chance at opening up the Abyss

RT: there's always that .1 percent left though

Jason: Don't jinx us RT

Kira: so that's the plan we use all of our zords to open up the Abyss, what if other creatures from the abyss comes out?

Jane: RT and I can handle them

RT: what

Jane: we don't exactly have to be in our zords to control them... daggers remember?

RT: what if there are more creatures then what we can handle?

Tommy: it's a good idea Jane and we can go with it... but we just need more back up... lets have a forever red mission

Jason: good idea

Conner/Shane: All right

Jason: I'll call Cole, Eric, and Wes

Tommy: Ok I'll call Carter, Leo, Andros, TJ

Jason: I hope Cole doesn't act like a rookie anymore

Tommy: he was just excited last time, seeing the legendary red rangers for the first time. It's pretty cool

Jane: now who's letting it get to his head

Kimberly: I think we should have a forever girl mission

Trini: yah have you noticed that there is mostly guys on all the power ranger teams? And the only colors are mostly pink and yellow, with the exception of white, light blue and Dustin

Kira: and why is it that the red ranger is the boss? I thought it was a known fact that girls are smarter then guys with the exception of Billy and Cam of course

Kimberly: oh it is true, we let the reds be the bosses to make them feel better

Jason, Tommy, Shane, Conner: HEY

The girls laughed

Jane: start calling the guys so we can end this

Tommy: you girls are just jealous

Kimberly: not by a long shot Tommy

Trini: one of these days we're going to have a forever girl mission and your daughter will be the one attending and not you

Trini grinned

Tommy: not like she could have attended the last one, she was a toddler

Kira: ok lets stop this, the guys are getting mad

Tori: yah but it's really amusing

Jane: seriously this isn't time for jokes

Kimberly: you Dino Thunder Rangers are no fun

Jane: considering what Kathy did to my family, there isn't any reason why I should be happy, I want to get this done with and get on with our somewhat normal lives

It took both Jason and Tommy 30 minutes to call the red rangers from previous teams

Jason: they all said they can make it

Billy: good, we can beat this

Jane: we can beat Kathy

Cam: we can beat Lothor

Shane: get the ninjas back

Cam: get my father back

Dustin: and figure out which side Marah and Kapri are on

All of a sudden Marah and Kapri came into the Dino Cave with Sensei Kanoi

Haley: what on earth

Jason: I thought the security system worked

Jane: it does, it means that they're not evil

Kapri: we snuck out of the lair with Sensei, Uncle Lothor doesn't really trust us anymore

Marah: and Kathy is such a bitch

Jane: good we're not the only ones who think that

Marah: we would have freed the ninjas also but we can't figure out how to free them

Kapri: Uncle never showed us how that works

Sensei: you did good, I am proud, we will free the other ninjas, I trust you are coming up with a plan

Tommy: yes, we came up with a plan, and so far it's in motion and we are...

Billy: 99.9 percent sure it will work

Sensei: that's a great percentage

Conner: We're going to have a forever red mission

Jason: trust me Conner, they're not all that fun... even less fun since we all ready know the rookie

Conner: hey I'm not a rookie

Jason: to me you are

Tommy: he's just teasing Conner, he teased Cole from Wild Force when we had the first forever red mission, just take it

Conner: I'm not a rookie

Jane: Conner just ignore it

Kira: yah you're making it a big deal

Conner: I don't like being called a rookie, it sounds like I'm inexperienced, we've been power rangers for almost a year now

Jane: how about 8 months

Conner: don't go all smart on me

Jane rolled her eyes

Jason: I didn't know you were going to take it literal, I'll stop teasing if it will make you happy

Conner: thank you

Haley:(thinking) immature... all reds are

After a few hours the reds from the other teams showed up

Cole: Oh my god, I am standing in Tommy Oliver's house. The legendary power ranger. The Greatest power ranger of all time

Past Power Rangers: EXCUSE ME

Tommy: I still like this kid

Jason: still a rookie

Jane: he must be a power ranger freak like I am

Ethan: I heard he was raised by animals

Jane: he was, Dad said that in the video remember?

Ethan: oh yah

Eric: so these must be the latest team, the Dino Thunder rangers, word has it Tommy that you're the black ranger, aren't you a little old to be fighting still

Tommy: I am the black ranger, and for me it's once a power ranger always a power ranger

Wes: what colors haven't you been

Tommy: blue, pink and yellow, of course I wouldn't be caught dead wearing pink or yellow

Jane, Kimberly, Kira, Dustin, Trini: HEY

Tommy: sorry but pink is a girl color and yellow...

Tommy tried saying something about yellow since Dustin's color was yellow

Tommy: I don't look good in it

Billy: what do you have against blue

Tommy: nothing, I just haven't been blue... yet

Jason: what do you mean yet?

Tommy: haven't you heard? I'm rainbow ranger, I've been Green, White, Red and Black, pretty soon I'll be all the guy colors of the rainbow

Jane: I don't think one of the ranger colors will be orange any time soon

Tommy: you never know... though I don't look good in orange either

Kimberly: but orange is like red, all you do is add yellow

Jane: trust me, he doesn't look good in orange

Remembering when Tommy was a pumpkin for Halloween years ago

Haley: I never realized how easy it is to get so off topic, lets get back to the topic of destroying Kathy and Lothor, that's why we called for this forever red mission, not to talk about how many ranger colors Tommy has been

Wes: so what do you want us to do?

Tommy: ok, Lothor and Kathy as you know are the latest evils... Mesagog hasn't been bugging us for a while and we're kind of glad, anyway, the only way to destroy Lothor and Kathy is with the Abyss of evil, we figured out a way to open it up and that is what the Dino Thunder and the Ninja storm teams are going to do, what we need you guys to do is when the Abyss opens up, we need you guys to be their just in case creatures come out of it

Cam: this can easily become a war

Carter: Do you think seven of us is enough for back up?

Jane: nine

Carter: there are only seven red rangers left,

Jane: RT and I are also going to be helping out

Carter: you're not red and you're using your zords

RT: we have daggers that control our zords and we are really good fighters

Eric: how good

Jane: well I can probably kick your butt

Tommy: Jane

Jane looked at her father

Tommy: ok yah she probably can

Andros: Jane looks really familiar

Tommy: she's Princess Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver

Andros: right the Aquamarine princess, yes she is a very good fighter

Jason: ok so is anybody confused on the plan?

Nobody said anything

Jason: ok, so are we ready

Rangers: READY

Jason:Ok, lets do it guys... IT'S MORPHIN TIME

Zack: MASTODON

Kimberly: PTERODACTYL

Billy: TRICERATOPS

Trini: SABER TOOTH TIGER

Jason: TYRANNOSAURUS

Conner: Ready?

DT: Ready... DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

TS: THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM

Cam: SAMURAI STORM RANGER FORM

TJ: SHIFT INTO TURBO

Andros: LETS ROCKET

Leo: GO GALATIC

Carter: LIGHT SPEED RESCUE

Wes: TIME MORPH TIME FORCE

Eric: QUANTUM POWER

Cole: WILD ACCESS

All the rangers left to fight the evil that is hard to stop

Haley, Sensei, Kapri, Marah: Good luck rangers

Haley got on the computer to see what was going on

All of the rangers found the evil villains

Kathy: do you actually think more rangers will defeat me? Nothing can defeat me

Jason: we'll see about that

Everybody got out their zords and for the ones who could put them together did

Kathy: HA not even all the zords can be formed together, a puny zord will not stop me

Jane and RT got out their daggers and began playing the tunes

Kathy: aw pretty music for the puny raptor and dragon

They ignored Kathy and continued playing

The zords were put together

Kathy: now what? You tried that already, it didn't work

Jane:(thinking) You'll see

Jane and RT played one last tune to combine there zords with the other zords

Jane: the rest is up to them

RT: for now

Kathy: why did you have a forever red mission when the reds aren't even fighting?

RT: she's not even scared

Jane: no she isn't

Tommy: ok you guys fire at her with everything we have then do the same at the ground

Jason: on the count of three

Tommy: ONE

Jason: TWO

Both: THREE

All the mega zords shot at Kathy who looked worse then the boogyman then they shot at the ground and they had enough power to open up the Abyss of Evil

Kathy got up and laughed

Kathy: so that is your plan, you want me to fall down in that hole

Zack: that's our intention

Kathy: not going to work

All of a sudden creatures came out of the Abyss

Eric: now it's our turn

The rangers on the ground began fighting the monsters that came out of the Abyss

Wes: there are too many of them

Cole: what do we do?

Tommy: we better get this done quick, there are too many monsters coming out of the Abyss

Kathy was really tough, even with all the zords she would not go down

Jane looked up at Kathy who didn't look tired at all

Jane:(thinking) come on Kathy just give up already

The rangers were losing, they couldn't keep up with the many creatures coming through

Carter: this is rediculas, there are too many monsters, we never delt with this many before

All of a sudden a bunch of spaceships came down from the sky and out came Aquamarine Aliens and they began helping and evening the odds a whole bunch

Cole: who are they?

Jane: Aquamarineians

The rangers and Aquamarineians beat the monsters and a bunch of the Aquamarineians helped the other rangers with Kathy and she finally fell and the Abyss was closed up

Everybody powered down and went to the Aquamarinians

Jane: how did you guys know we were in trouble, and how did you get here so fast?

Aquamarinian: your grandmother read your mind over the communication device and knew you were in trouble, so she sent us to help out, we have technology to get us here in a few minutes, we just don't use it much

Tommy: we thank you very much for helping us out

Aquamarinian: it is always a pleasure to help out princess Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver and her friends and family

The alien bowed down to Jane

Jane: another good reason why I'm royalty

Tommy: would you all like to stay for a while?

Aquamarinian: no we must get back to Aquamarine, we were only sent to help, not to stay and chat, good bye earthlings

With that all the Aquamarinians left

Cole: wow you're a princess?

Jane: yah... don't you dare bow

Cam: one evil down, another to go

Jane: hopefully he's easier

NS/DT: He is

Lothor: you destroyed my creation

RT: she wasn't all that great anyway

Lothor: I will now destroy you... Kelzacks attack

Everybody fought and destroyed the Kelzacks

Lothor got out his fierce monster but it was no match for all the rangers then the rangers destroyed Lothor before he could attack anybody else, they all fired with their strongest weapons and watched Lothor explode in millions of pieces

Cam: it's about time

All of a sudden out of nowhere the ninjas were back

Tori: everything is back to normal

The rangers went back to the Dino Cave and celebrated the defeat of Lothor and Kathy. When everybody left Jane finally took RT out from Oliver control

Tommy: everything is back to normal, one villain at a time

Jane: the way it should be


	90. Chapter 90

A few days after Lothor and Kathy were destroyed, Mesagog finally attacked. It was a Thursday

RT: all right it's about time things got back to normal

Tommy: lets go

The rangers got to the monster

Monster: it's about time you power brats showed up, I was getting bored

The rangers and the monster fought and the monster shot something at the rangers but it didn't affect them in anyway

Conner: lets put our weapons together

Rangers: ZREX Blaster... FIRE

The monster exploded

Mesagog: excellent

Mesagog was smiling evilly

Elsa: forgive me master but why are you happy that the rangers destroyed your monster?

Mesagog: because Elsa, he completed his task, you will see tomorrow

Conner: that was one of the easiest monsters Mesagog has laid on us

Kira: Dr. O do you think Mesagogs up to something

Tommy: knowing him... yes, I wish I knew what it was though

Ethan: Well I'm glad that monster wasn't tough, what we did a few days ago was really tough and it's good to have somewhat of a break

Tommy: enjoy it while you can, I'm pretty sure something big is coming

That night Tommy was watching the battle of that day and he couldn't figure out why that monster was so easy to beat. Jane finally came down at around midnight

Jane: dad you're still up?

Tommy: Jane what are you doing up?

Jane: can't sleep

Tommy: yah me either, I just can't figure out what Mesagog is up to, he hasn't attacked the whole Lothor Kathy thing and when he did attack the monster didn't grow and it was really easy to beat, that always means he's up to something

Jane: can we worry about that tomorrow

Jane stiffled a yawn

Tommy: technically it is tomorrow

Jane: you know what I mean

Tommy sighed

Tommy: yah let's worry about that tomorrow, come on lets both get to bed

The two left the Dino Cave and headed to their rooms and went to bed

At 3:00 in the morning Mesagog's plan fell into place

The next morning Jane got up and felt really tired since she didn't go to bed until midnight, she rubbed her eyes then put her chin in her hands. Her chin felt rough

Jane:(thinking) ok that's weird

Jane was wide awake now and felt her face

Jane:(thinking) ok when do girls start having wiskers

Jane began to panic and she felt her hair, it wasn't long, she then looked around her room

Jane:(thinking) why am I in dad's room, where is dad?

Jane then ran into her dad's bathroom and looked in the mirror, in front of her was her dad and she screamed, it sounded like Tommy and then she heard her scream coming from her room. So she ran out of the bathroom and out of the room and came face to face with herself

Jane: ok who are you

Conner: Dr. O something weird happened

Jane: I'm not Dr. O I'm Jane

Conner: Jane, Where's Dr. O

Jane: I don't know, who are you

Conner: Conner... What the heck is going on

Jane: I think this is why the monster was easy to beat yesterday

Conner: what are we going to do

Jane: I don't know

Conner: you're the smart one

Jane: this never happened before, and I'm panicking, I don't know how to be a guy

Conner: I don't know how to be a girl

Jane: We got to get RT, I'm freaking out right now, I hope he's normal

Both Jane and Conner ran up to RT's room and knocked on his door

Jane: RT open up please

RT: Tommy I'm up

Jane: I'm not dad

RT: what do you mean

Jane: can we come in?

RT: yah sure, what's going on?

Jane and Conner came in

RT: ok what do you mean you're not Tommy?

Jane: I'm Jane

Conner: I'm Conner

RT: oh boy, I guess we found out why the monster wasn't hard to beat

Jane: yah we figured that out

Conner: how come you didn't switch RT?

RT: I'm a robot

Jane: I don't know what to do

Jane started pacing

RT: Jane, Jane just calm down

Jane: calm down? I'm in dad's body, Conner is in mine, who knows where dad is and the others are

Just then the phone rang

RT saw the Caller ID

RT: it's Kira

RT picked it up

RT: Hello

Tommy: RT

RT: yah, what's up Kira?

Tommy: I'm not Kira

RT: what

Tommy: it's Tommy

RT: wow

Tommy: who's in my body?

RT: Jane

Tommy: how is she doing?

RT: freaking out, Conner is in her body

Tommy: put her on

RT handed Jane the phone

RT: It's Tommy

Jane: Hi dad, we figured it out

Tommy: how are you holding up?

Jane: freaking out, I don't know how we can change back

Tommy: ok we all just need to calm down and think through this

Jane: how? we don't have enough time, it's a school day and Mesagog knows we changed bodies and no doubt he's going to attack us

Tommy: get on your communicator, I need to communicate with all of you

Jane: ok

Jane hung up and got on her communicator and the other two did the same

Tommy: look guys I know everything is really strange and somewhat scary. But this is just another opstical put in our path that we can fight, what we need to do is act like the person we look like and do the best we can do

Conner: Dr. O some of us are the opposite sex

Tommy: I'm aware of that, we just have to act like that sex best to our knowledge and if help is needed then we will help each other out

Trent: that is a good plan Dr. O

Tommy: thanks

Conner: so we have to go to school today?

Tommy: yes

Jane: Oh no

Tommy: what

Jane: I'm teaching the karate class today... Conner doesn't know that much karate... no offense Conner

Conner: that's ok

Jane: how is that going to work?

Tommy: we'll think of something later today, just act like the person you look like for now and we'll worry about extracurricular activities later

Kira: Dr. O how well can you sing?

Tommy: why

Kira: I have a singing audition today

Tommy: we'll worry about that later, lets make this as stress less as possible for right now ok

Rangers: ok

Tommy: I'll see you all at school

Rangers: ok

They disconnected

Conner: Do I really have to wear pink?

Jane: yes, your clothes are already laid out, I was bored last night

Conner: ok so when you're bored you lay out your clothes?

Jane: yes

Conner: you're strange

Jane: I know

Conner left RT's room to go change

RT: so... you need help with anything

Jane: yes

RT: shaving?

Jane: yes

RT chuckled

Jane: not funny

RT: come on I'll help you

Jane: this is one freaky Friday

RT: yah it is

They went into Tommy's bathroom and got out Tommy's razor and shaving cream. Jane put the shaving cream on her face and RT had the razor, Jane was a little nervous and she showed it

RT: just calm down, if you're scared, close your eyes

She closed her eyes and RT began shaving

A few minutes later he was done

RT: ok all done

Jane: thanks

RT: you're welcome

Conner was yelling in Jane's room

Jane: ok what's his problem

They went in Jane's room

Conner: how do you get your hair up

Jane: now this I can do

Jane did Conner's hair

Conner: I went through your whole closet and everything is pink

Jane: Conner I'm the pink ranger, I'm supposed to wear pink

Conner: you always wore pink even when you weren't a ranger

Jane: yah, it's my favorite color

Jane looked down at Conner's clothes

Jane: that isn't what I laid out

Conner: I wasn't going to wear that girlly outfit

Jane: the jeans had pink flowers on the sides and diamonds on the top

Conner: yah

Jane: and it had a matching shirt

Conner: that's why I'm not wearing that

Jane glared at Conner

Jane: fine, let me guess, no to the earrings

Conner: right

Jane: ok but that shirt needs a necklace

Conner looked down at the shirt

Conner: no it doesn't

Jane/RT: yes it does

Conner: RT how would you know

RT: she's my sister, you don't have a sister, with a sister guys figure out things like that

Jane began looking through her jewelry box and found a heart shaped sparkly necklace

Conner: you got to be kidding

Jane: hey you're supposed to be me, this is what I wear with that shirt, if I don't wear this, then it will be suspicious

Jane put the necklace around Conner's neck

Jane: almost perfect

Conner: now what

RT smiled knowing what was coming next

Conner looked from RT to Jane and figured it out

Conner: I'm not wearing makeup

Jane: it's not much

Conner: I'm not

Jane: you are

Conner: not

Jane: are

Conner: not

Conner's makeup looked cute

RT: females always win

Jane: yes we do... don't rub your eyes

Conner: ok are you done now

Jane: yes

Conner: good now you guys need to get ready

Jane: fine, remember don't rub your eyes

Conner: yes, yes, yes

Jane: dad doesn't do much with his hair, just spikes it up a bit... hmm what to wear, black, black or black

Jane picked out a black shirt with kackies then she looked in the mirror

Jane: hello dad

Jane went to the kitchen and made everybody breakfast

RT: you know this is going to get really confusing

Conner: you think?

RT: yah

After breakfast they left for school

Jane: I hope I can teach

RT: you'll do fine

Conner: you're really smart

RT: and you're very good in science

Jane smiled

Finally they got to school and met everybody

Eric: wow bro you're in my girlfriend's body

Conner: don't rub it in

Eric: I think it's kind of funny, I always wanted a sister

Eric started laughing

Conner: watch it or I'll break up with you

Ethan: this is getting weird

Conner: who are you

Ethan: Ethan

Conner: you have got to be kidding

Ethan: no

Tommy: ok I know we don't like this but like I said before, we need to make this as stress less as possible

Conner: you know this is just like the movie freaky Friday

Kira: yah I think we figured that out

Eric: how come RT didn't change

Rangers: Robot

Jane: dad what do you have for lesson plans

Tommy: oh yah right... ooh you have to teach class

Jane: yah

Tommy: ok come on

Jane and Tommy went into Tommy's classroom

Tommy: ok for today the Senior classes are taking a test on the Cretaceous era, the Junior classes are watching a movie on volcanoes, Sophmores are supposed to read chapters 1,2,and three for tomorrow, Freshmen are taking a quiz on their reading they did yesterday, 8th graders are presenting their dinosaur projects and the 7th graders are watching a movie on braciosaurs. It's all written on the plan and the tests are on the desk and the movies on the tv, have them put the projects on the counter over there

Jane: ok I can do this

Tommy: I know you can

Jane smiled

The bell rang

Tommy: well this is it, good luck

Jane: you too

Class began with the 7th graders

Tommy:(thinking) back in high school... in girl form, well worst things have happened

Conner: like what

Tommy: Conner did you just read my mind?

Conner: I think I did

Tommy: well stay out of it

Conner: I can't control it

Tommy: well try to... do you know Kira's first class?

Conner: Geometry

Tommy: Thanks

Somehow everybody got through the first half of the day

Jane:(thinking) teaching isn't that hard, actually it's kind of fun

Tommy: so how was it

Ethan: it was hard, acting like Conner, sheesh

Conner: try being a freaking smart girl

Jane: if you have trouble just read the teachers mind

Tommy: Jane

Jane: hey how else is he going to know everything I know

Tommy: studying

Conner: all the studying in the world will not help me be more like Jane

Jane: you know I think he's right

Tommy: you're being cocky

Jane: not really, I'm serious

Kira: so when can we worry about after school activities?

Tommy: can't you skip them for a day?

Teens: NO

Kira: I have a music audition

Jane: I have to teach karate today, Conner doesn't know that much karate

Ethan: I have a video game contest

Tommy: anybody else?

Trent: no

Conner: no

Tommy: good, now what we need to do is help each other out, I can sing for Kira

Kira: oh great

Tommy: calm down Kira

Trent: I'm not very good at video games

Tommy: Ethan, does anybody know what you look like in the contest?

Ethan: no it's world wide and we don't have to bring a photo ID

Tommy: ok well that's an easy one... ok now for Jane

Conner: Dr. O I don't know as much karate as Jane does, I don't know how that's going to work

Tommy thought for a minute

Tommy: we can fix this too, Jane you have to pretend that you're me and tell Sensei that Jane had to stay after school and you are going to fill in for her... understand

Jane: that'll work... this arrangement is giving me a headache though

Kira: yah it is pretty confusing

Tommy: this plan will work

Kira: Dr. O are you sure you can sing?

Tommy: didn't you hear me sing all the power ranger theme songs?

Kira: yes

Tommy: what'd you think?

Kira: no comment

Tommy: I'll do fine... or you'll do fine whatever

Everybody had nerves for the rest of the day

Finally school was out and Jane, RT and Eric had to go to Karate

RT: Jane you'll be fine

Eric: yah you love karate you're just in your dad's body

Jane: you guys have no idea how weird it is to be in my dad's body

Eric: can't be as weird as having your brother in your girlfriends body

Jane: ok enough talking about that, it's grossing me out

Eric: ok

RT: Jane don't be so nervous, you'll be fine

Finally they made it to Reefside Karate

Sensei: Dr. Oliver where is your daughter? I asked her to teach today

Jane: yes about that Sensei, she had to stay after school today, she is finishing up a project and she asked me to fill in for her

Sensei: how well are you in Karate

Jane: I taught Jane everything she knows

Sensei: I thought I did that

Jane: no she just likes coming here, it's amusing

RT and Eric chuckled at that

Sensei glared

Sensei: so what do you have to show us?

Karate went on for two hours and Jane showed her classmates many different kinds of moves Sensei didn't even hear of

Eric: I don't think he's a very good sensei

RT: he's not, that's why Jane can always beat him during sparring

All of a sudden a bunch of Taranadrones attacked Reefside Karate

RT: Not good

Jane: Well, you guys will find out what Karate can do

RT, Jane and Eric started fighting the Taranadrones

Eric: there are too many of them

RT: If you guys no Karate you can help us

Jane: yah, we would appreciate it

Student: where are the power rangers

Jane, RT and Eric looked at each other and continued fighting

Jane: I have to try something

Jane tried contacting Conner since he was in her body

Jane:(thinking) Conner... CONNER

Conner:(thinking) Wow what?

Jane:(thinking) Contact the rest of the rangers and get at Reefside acadamy, power up though, we have a taranadrone attack and there are too many of them

Conner:(thinking) ok

They stopped thinking to each other

Jane:(thinking) that was weird

Jane: I got through

5 minutes later all the rangers showed up

Student: It's the power rangers

Student: well most of them

Yellow Ranger: is everybody ok

Jane: Yes Yellow Ranger, thank you

Pink Ranger: Get everybody out

Jane: yes Pink Ranger

RT: ALL RIGHT YOU GUYS, LETS GET OUT OF HERE

Eric: WE MIGHT NEED TO FIGHT OUR WAY OUT

They all tried fighting but the Taranadrones were tough

Jane thought

Jane: UH PINK AND YELLOW RANGER... SCREAM

The yellow and pink ranger looked at each other

Eric: EVERYBODY PLUG YOUR EARS

Everybody plugged their ears and the Pink and Yellow rangers did their ear piercing screams and it made the taranadrones suffer with pain

Jane: OK EVERYBODY HURRY OUT

Everybody got outside with their hands over their ears

Eric: that was scary

RT: yah

Jane: Mesagog's up to something

The rangers defeated the Taranadrones and headed outside

Tommy: are you ok

Jane: everybody's fine, they all ran home... we have bigger problems

There was a monster that looked tough

Tommy: Ok our biggest challenge in different bodies

Jane: ready RT

RT: Ready

Both: DINO THUNDER POWER UP... HA

Rangers: This is going to be interesting

Eric: good luck you guys, I'll be at the cave

Eric left

The rangers started fighting the monster, they weren't doing too hot, they kept messing up because of the different powers nobody was used to

Conner started flying when he tried a tornado kick and he didn't know how to get down, Jane tried screaming but then remembered whose body she was in and was hit by the monster, Ethan forgot he didn't have really tough skin and went hand in hand with the monster but he got hurt and when he was pushed back he started running real fast and couldn't stop, he started running around in a circle trying to stay with the group

RT: you know if we weren't fighting a monster right now, this would be very funny

Kira: laugh later, we have to beat this monster

The monster kept laughing at them

Monster: When I thought I had to go up against the power rangers, I thought the challenge would be harder than this since so many have lost, I don't know if I should be happy I'm winning or disappointed I'm not facing you at your best

The monster used his powerful weapon on them and the rangers fell

Monster: this is pathetic, come back and fight when you know how

The monster left

Conner: Well that sucked

Everybody looked at him

Tommy: lets get back to the cave, we have a lot of work to do

They all powered down and walked back to the cave, they didn't want any of the powers setting off or whatever

Conner: This sucks if we were back in our regular bodies we could have kicked that dudes ass

Haley: Watch your language Jane

Conner: Conner

Haley: oh yah, this is confusing

Jane: have you figured anything out like what was that monster that did this to us or anything like that?

Haley: I looked, I can't figure out it's properties, I think Mesagog made it that hard to figure out on purpose

Jane: let me give it a shot

Jane got on the computer and Haley looked confused

Tommy: that's Jane

Haley: right

Jane figured it out

Jane: That monsters powers were switching people's bodies, we figured that out, but our bodies didn't switch until the next day, hmm

Jane zoomed in on the computer and looked at the weapon the monster had and saw that it had two switches, one that switches bodies right away and one that waits a day if the monster is killed

Jane: well he makes it so complicated but at the same time so easy, there's a switch that says switch bodies right away and one that says switch bodies only if the monster is killed

RT: wow that is complicated but easy

Jane: now we just have to figure out how to switch back, I don't know how to do that though because well the monster was killed and the weapon was destroyed

Ethan: do you think your grandparents might be able to help?

Jane: I could contact them, it takes them a while to get here though

Conner: do it, we're desperate

Jane: ok

Jane contacted her grandparents

Grandmother: let me talk to Princess Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver

Jane: It is me Grandmother

Grandmother: stop sounding like your father

Jane: we have a problem, I called because the rangers and I switched bodies and we need help

Grandmother: ok, we'll help, we have just the thing to switch you back

Conner: you have a body switching machine

Grandmother: who's that

Jane: the red ranger Conner

Grandmother: Well red ranger, yes we do, don't you

Jane: with no disrespect but we wouldn't call you asking for help if we did

Grandmother: ok, we will send it over right away, you can keep it, we have many

Jane: thank you Grandmother

Grandmother: we still dissapprove of you being a power ranger

Jane: yes Grandmother you say that every time I call

Grandmother: we will send a messenger right away, it will be there in a few days

Jane: thank you grandmother

They disconnected

Jane: well what do we do until then

Tommy: we train

Conner: come on Dr. O

Tommy: we need to practice our powers, we seem to forget what powers we have and which ones we don't have

The rest of the time they practiced with their different powers, Conner had the most difficult time

Conner: Jane has too many powers

Jane: Conner just calm down, you're getting the jist of them

Conner: all I have down is the speed, the scream and the mind reading, I can't figure out the invisibility, flying, moving things with your mind, tough skin, raptor claws and the eye glowing thing,

Jane: thats ok, you don't have to get every thing down today, you have a lot down

Tommy: It's late now

Kira: crap it's time to go home

Ethan: Dr. O we're supposed to go to different houses?

Eric: that's going to be a little weird

Jane: too complicated

Tommy: do you think your parents would let you stay the night here?

Conner: I don't know

Kira: My parents are getting worried since I spend all my time with guys and a 14 year old

Jane rolled her eyes at the 14 year old part

Jane: well do you think if we talk them into it?

Trent: my dad will be fine with it

Ethan: maybe if it's a study group, my parents will say yes

Jane: you want me to talk to them and say it's a study group... Kira then would your parents say yes?

Kira: I think so, but Kira should talk first

Jane: dad

Tommy got out Kira's yellow cellphone and dialed the home phone number

Tommy: uh... mom, I'm at Dr. O's house... Jane asked me if I could spend the night... we were just hanging out... yes he said yes... ok

Tommy handed the phone to Jane

Tommy: Dr. O my mom wants to talk to you

Jane: hello... yes it's ok... they're studying together then they're going to watch movies... ok... Kira you're supposed to go home and pack a night bag

Tommy: ok... I can stay

Jane: yes Kira you can stay

Conner: yay we're going to have so much fun watching movies, telling secrets, playing truth or dare, this will be fun

Jane glared at Conner for making fun and over doing it

Jane looked at RT

Jane:(mouthed) smack him

RT smacked Conner upside the head

Conner: ow

Jane hung up

Jane: Conner I do not sound like that, that sounded like a little kid

Kira: ok Dr. O you need to go to my house and get a night bag, I have one ready in my closet, I always have one ready

Conner: that's weird

Tommy: not really

Kira: my room is the one straight ahead after you go up the stairs

Tommy: ok

Tommy left

Eric: I'll call my parents

Eric called and 5 minutes later Eric got the ok but they had to get a bag for the next day

Eric: I'll be right back

Trent called Ethan's parents

Trent: it's a study group, just Trent, Conner, Eric, Dr. O and Jane... yes Jane... no she'll be in her own room... yes I know be careful... I don't thin Dr. O would let her... yes... thanks... I'll be over shortly

He hung up

Trent: no offense Ethan, your mom is a little over protective

Ethan: I listened to half the conversation, I'm afraid to know what was said on the other half

Trent: I'll be back, I have to get a bag

Ethan: ok, see you in a bit, I'm so glad your dad will know where you are

Trent: yah

A half hour later everybody was back with there night bags

Tommy: Ok once we do the sleeping arrangements we can train some more... Everybody can have their own room

Conner: uh... I have to sleep in Jane's room

Jane:(thinking) oh no Conner has to sleep in my room

Conner: I heard that

Jane: wow that is annoying

Tommy: stop bickering you two, now we must pretend nothing funny is going on, so yes... Conner you have to sleep in Jane's room and Jane you have to sleep in my room, RT you haven't changed so you're good, the rest of us though will sleep in guest rooms

Ethan: I think it will be funny if the guest rooms are ranger colored

Olivers: They are

Ethan: tight

Kira: So I have to sleep in the white room

Trent: I have to sleep in the blue room

Ethan: I have to sleep in the red room

Tommy: I have to sleep in the yellow room

Conner: I have to sleep in the rainbow room

Jane: no power ranger room

Conner: that too

Jane: I have to sleep in dad's all black room

RT: Eric you can sleep in any of the other rooms... we have an orange one

Eric lifted an eyebrow

Tommy: ok we have our arrangements, lets train some more

They trained for the rest of the night, Conner still couldn't figure out the rest of Jane's powers down, but he finally managed the raptor claws

The next day there was a very early monster attack

Conner: come on it's too early, it's only 9:00 in the morning

Tommy: come on you guys

Conner: Ready

Rangers: READY... DINO THUNDER POWER UP... HA

The rangers left very mad that they had to fight early in the morning, it was the same monster from yesterday

Monster: I hope today you are going to put up more of a fight

Conner: get ready to face the same demise as all the other monsters we had to defeat

Monster: tough talk for a girl in pink

Jane: less talking more fighting

The rangers fought better than Friday but they still weren't good enough, they still got beat

Monster: you're still weak, a little better from yesterday, but not much

Ethan: Dr. O why can't we beat him, we practiced with our new powers

Tommy: remember how long it took you guys to figure out your powers last time? Well you're still new to them

All of a sudden the monster grew

Jane: BRACCIO

RT: Come on Conner, get out the dagger

Conner: I don't know the tune

Jane: Crap, he doesn't know the tune

Tommy: that's not good, only the pink ranger can play the tune

RT: just get up there, I'll try to help him

The rangers got in their zords and made the mega zord without the raptor

RT tried showing Conner how to use it

Conner: I just don't know how, this is more complicated then jumping into the zords, you guys are just used to it

The rangers tried their best to destroy the monster but the monster grew small again and shot something at Conner then left again

Jane: Conner are you ok

Conner: yah

The rangers returned to the Dino Cave

Tommy: don't look so down you guys, we'll get him next time

Conner: how do you know? we're stuck in different bodies and we cant figure out all the ranger powers we have with the bodies

Jane: Conner we'll get him, you'll get it... Any

Conner: don't say anythings possible, I'm sick of that motto, you say it all the time when something bad happens

Tommy: Conner

Conner: what?

Tommy: I know you hate losing, believe me you're not the only one, but the motto has been right for a very long time anything is possible

Conner: not everything is though

Kira: like

Conner: like me learning how to make that stupid tune so I can control the raptor, like humans flying, like Mesagog turning good... like

Kira: ok we get it

Eric: Bro you really need to calm down

Ethan: yah you're being way too dramatic

Conner: I'm being dramatic? I'm being way too dramatic? YOU'VE SEEN NOTHING YET

Stuff began flying around the room

Jane: Conner calm down, seriously calm down

Conner: no I need to vent

Jane: Conner control yourself

Tommy: Conner

Conner got the eye glowing thing down

Jane: Conner seriously calm down, you can't control my powers, you're not supposed to

Eric: Conner, Bro listen you're flying and your eyes are glowing and you're making things float

Jane: Conner you really need to calm down

Conner was looking scary

Kira: Conner this isn't you

Conner: no kidding, this is what Jane looks like when she's mad

Tommy: no it's not

Jane: that's what Grandmother and Grandfather look like when they're mad, Conner just take a deep breath and let it out

Conner: we need to kill that monster

Tommy: we will later

Conner: no now, He keeps teasing us and it's getting on my nerves

Jane: seriously Conner you're going to hurt someone

Knives started coming out of the drawers

Eric: uh, maybe we should go outside

Kira: good idea

The rangers headed outside, only Jane, Tommy and RT stayed

RT: Conner please just calm down and put the knives down

Conner: am I scaring you RT

RT: yes

Conner: good you need to be scared

Tommy: don't let the power take control of you, fight it

Conner: I don't want to

Jane: Conner please

Conner: Conner please Conner please

Conner mocked

Jane: you need to calm down, my powers are too powerful for you

Conner: not your powers anymore... Dr. O, I'm Jane now

Tommy: what are you saying?

Conner: I'm not giving these up no way

Tommy: what did that monster do to you?

Conner: he made me see the light, I have powers now, they are cool, I'm keeping them, you are not going to stop me

Jane: you can't control them

Conner: I'm controlling them now

Jane: this is bad(thinking) I need to get to my grandparents, they can stop him

Conner read Jane's mind

Conner: Don't even think about it

Conner broke the communication device

RT: that... sucks

Conner: hmm, the only way I can make sure you will never get back in your body is if I kill you

Olivers: CONNER NO

Conner threw the knives at the Olivers and the braced themselves for the impact by closing their eyes, but it didn't come, they were blocked by something

Conner: who are you?

The Olivers opened their eyes and to both Tommy's and Jane's surprise it was Jane's mom Alena

Alena: that is enough

Alena was controlling Jane's powers and made Conner float back down

Jane: Mo... mom?

Tommy: Alena?

Alena turned around and smiled

Alena: in a minute

Alena turned back to Conner

Alena: now who are you

Conner: Conner

Alena: The power is too great for you, the body switching machine will be here soon, in a minute actually, then we will have a family reunion and all questions will be asked

Jane: mommy

Alena: that sounds really weird coming out of his mouth

Finally the messengers got to the Olivers and they brought the machine

Messenger: Princess Alena Aquamarine Oliver

He bowed

Alena: please don't do that

Messenger: you are dead are you not

Alena: not anymore, now if you please

Alena indicated the machine

Messenger: oh yes, here

Alena: ok, everybody stand in a circle, I still have my eye on you Conner

Conner glared, still under the power control

Alena: ok now close your eyes, this will feel funny

Everybody who was switched closed their eyes and Alena turned the machine on and the next thing everybody knew, they were in their regular bodies and there was a bunch of cheering from the rangers but Tommy and Jane were silent

**Let me know how you like this chapter **


	91. Chapter 91

Alena: There that's better, now I will take hugs from my family

Both Jane and Tommy ran to Alena and gave her a big hug

Jane: Mom I missed you so much

Tommy: I can't believe you're back

Alena: and this is coming from the guy that always says anythings possible... that's still the motto right

Rangers: Right

Tommy: Alena what happened to you? You died in a car crash

Alena: no I didn't

Tommy: we buried your body

Alena: more alien technology, a car crash cannot kill a Aquamarineian, that was a dummy that you buried, I was in a coma and just came out of it a year ago and recovered from the shock a few months ago

Jane: does grandmother and grandfather know that you're alive?

Alena: yes... Now Thomas Paul Oliver the question I've been wanting to ask you... WHY IS OUR DAUGHTER A POWER RANGER?  
Conner: uh oh Dr. O's in trouble

Tommy: oh boy

Jane: I wanted to be a power ranger

Alena: ok, how did you figure out your father was a power ranger Alena looked at Tommy accusingly

Jane: I found the Dino Cave on accident

Alena: so Tommy didn't show you the cave?  
Jane: you kidding? I had to become the evil pink ranger before I could become a regular ranger Alena smiled

Alena: hmm, like father like daughter

Tommy smiled

Tommy: am I off the hook?  
Alena smiled

Alena: yes you're off the hook, now I need to know who is your younger twin

Alena looked at RT

Tommy: oh this is RT

RT: hi, I'm a robot Jane and Billy created for Power Ranger day

Jane: he's now my brother

Alena: ok that's a little weird

Olivers: You'll get used to it

Alena: So what does RT stand for

RT: Robot Tommy or Richard Thomas

Alena: Richard... I like it

RT: yah it grows on you

Alena: so Tommy who are your team members?  
Tommy: this is Kira who is the yellow ranger, this is Trent the white ranger, Ethan the blue ranger, and Conner the red ranger

RT: I'm the green ranger

Jane: and I'm the pink ranger

Alena: good you still like pink

Tommy: and I'm the black ranger

Eric: I'm Eric, Jane's boyfriend and Conner's twin... not a ranger

Alena: so people know now?  
Tommy: uh that's a long story

Alena: right... so you're a ranger again

Tommy: once a ranger

Rangers: Always a ranger

Alena: I see your team knows all your quotes

RT: oh yah

It was silent for a minute

Tommy: well... why don't you guys go on home

Conner: what about that monster

Tommy: we'll contact you if it shows up again

Kira: come on you guys, they want to be left alone and catch up

Conner: oh... ok yah sure, see you later

The Rangers left Jane hugged her mom again

Jane: I missed you

Alena: I missed you too

A half hour later

Alena: wow you've been a blackbelt for almost four years now? But you quit Gymnastics?

Jane: Karate, Gymnastics and being a ranger is too much

Alena: I guess you're right, so Tommy do you still work with Anton?

Tommy: No, I'm now a science teacher at Reefside school

RT: Every teenaged girl likes him

Tommy: yep it's just my good looks

Jane: I don't see it

Jane smiled evilly

RT: she teases him all the time

Alena: well it is the adults job to embarrass the kids and it's the kids job to tease the adults

Jane: told you

RT: so that's where you got that from

Jane smiled a cheesy smile

Alena: So Jane when did you come into your alien powers

Jane: about 9 months ago when I was the evil pink ranger, I thought it was cool right off the bat, I wasn't scared or anything

Alena: yes 13 is the right age, I just can't believe I missed so much

Tommy: it wasn't your fault, you were in a coma for about 10 years

Alena: I know but I just feel so bad not being there for Jane, you know the bond between Mother and Daughter

Jane: We missed you so much and I know grandmother and grandfather were taking it really hard too

Alena: actually they just wanted an heir to the throne

Tommy: RT you're really quiet

RT was leaving and going to his room

RT: I'm not part of this family reunion

Alena: nonsense RT you're part of this family, come join us

RT: you sure

Alena: yah come join us

RT smiled and went over to the group

Alena: so where were we... oh yah

All of a sudden the alarms went off

RT: the monsters back

Tommy: yep

Jane: sweet now mom you can see us in action

Tommy: she enjoys being a ranger a little too much

Alena: I see... well she didn't get that from me

Alena smiled

Tommy: haha very funny... Ready

RT/Jane: Ready Rangers: DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

Tommy: see you in a bit

The three rangers left and were met by the rest of the rangers

Conner: I knew we weren't done for the day

Ethan: yah but now we're in our regular bodies, this will be simple

Tommy: don't be cocky

Elsa: Well it looks like they're ready for another beating from you

Monster: ooh I can't wait

Elsa: mostly get rid of the pink ranger, without her, things will be simple

Monster: my pleasure Elsa

The monster and the rangers fought, and the rangers also fought the Taranadrones

Kira: so much easier being in my own body

The Rangers fought the monster and destroyed it

Elsa: how dare you, you won't be so lucky when it grows

Elsa made the monster grow Monster: I'm back and ready to fight, oh look puny rangers

Tommy: BRACIO

The bracio zord came out with the other zords and Jane and RT played their flutes to get the raptor and the dragon zords

A half hour later the monster was destroyed

Elsa: My master will hear about this

RT/Jane/Trent: good then he'll do the mind scrambler on you

Elsa screamed with rage

Jane: again the day is saved thanks to the power rangers

RT: you watch to much power puff girls

Jane: it's sad that you know where that's from RT... and I do not, just when I was little, that show is old

Everybody went back to the Dino Cave and Alena was congradulating them on a job well done

A few days later nothing been happening and Jane and RT were heading home from Karate practice, all of a sudden another monster attacked

Jane: I thought it's been a slow few days... READY

RT: READY

Rangers: DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA Jane got on the communicator

Jane: we have trouble, outside Reefside Park

Tommy: I'm on my way

Conner: we're on our way

RT and Jane were fighting the monster and the monster shot something at Jane and she disapeared RT: JANE

The other rangers showed up

Tommy: where's Jane

RT: I don't know, she just dissapeared

Tommy: not again

Jane woke up laying in the grass

Jane: ow my head hurts, where am I

She looked around ans she was in Angel Grove

Jane: Not again. I don't only have to worry about time machines, I have to worry about monsters too? I wonder what time it is

She started walking and found a newspaper and it was 1996

Jane: ok 1996... Zeo Rangers, Machine Empirer, dad's the red ranger and dating Kat, dad teaches karate, he's 18, Billy helps Alpha out or he's on Aquitar

Jane walked to the Youth Center and found the group Adam, Tayna, Rocky, Kat, Jason and Tommy

Jane: Great, now I just need to persuade them that I'm Tommy's future daughter and Kat's not my mom... easier said than done, I don't even have White Tiger with me... well here goes nothing

She went over to the karate mats where other karate people were getting ready for their class

Jane:(thinking) I wish I had workout clothes, wait a minute, I do

She got in her backpack she was wearing before she was attacked and got her karate stuff which happened to be pink

Jane: thank god I just came back from karate Jane hurried to the locker room and got changed real fast and stretched before class which Tommy was teaching

Tommy: Well it looks like we have a new member to our group Jase, what's your name?

Jane:(thinking) should I say Oliver? Yes I will

Jane: Jane... Oliver

Tommy: Hey that will be easy to remember, I'm Tommy Oliver, It's nice to meet you

Jane: nice to meet you too

Jason: I'm Jason

Jane: nice to meet you

Tommy: so how old are you?

Jane: 14

Jason: ok so you will be in the 10-15 year old group

Jane: I can handle the 16-20 year old group just fine

The Karate people started murmering since she talked back

Tommy: quiet everybody please... Jane that level is too advanced

Jane: Tommy, I've been a blackbelt since I was 10, I can beat 17 and 18 year olds and a few older people... I need a challenge

Tommy thought for a minute: She's going to be trouble Jane read his mind and smiled

Jane:(thinking) You have no idea

Tommy: ok you want a challenge?Jane: yes please

Tommy: ok, spar with me... I'm 18

Jane: ok but don't go easy on me because I'm younger

Tommy: ok

The match started and they were both really good and Jane fought like Tommy

Jane:(thinking) My plan is working

There were murmers about Jane being as good as Tommy, and the other people in the Youth Center were watching as well, eventually Tommy got Jane down

Tommy: wow Jane you are good... funny, you fight like I do

Jane: so, can I be in the older group?

Tommy: ok

Jane smiled and practice began

After practice Jane found a hotel to stay at

Jane:(thinking It's going to take a while for him to believe me even with the pictures in my locket, it will take him a while

She paid for a week

Jane: wow things are cheap in this time, one good thing that I like about coming to the past, hopefully the future doesn't change again

The rest of the time Jane went swimming

Jane:(thinking) I don't want to scare them and stalk them... too much

The next day Jane got up real early and broke into the schools computer system so she could register in Angel Grove High.

Finally the school day started and Jane knew where she was going from being in the past before, she registered as a Senior and in all Tommy's classes, all of her teachers were confused since she was only 14

Jane: I skipped a few grades

That's what she said every time

Bulk and Skull came to her

Bulk: so you're the new kid here

Jane: yep

Skull: Where you from?  
They eyed her suspisiously and had a magnifiying glass in front of her face

Jane: Reefside

Bulk: uh-hu... a likely story... we'll look into that

Jane: you do that

Bulk: we will, come on Skull

Skull: Coming

The two left

Jane: detectives? Yah right... more like pervs

Jane chuckled and went to her next class that Tommy was in

Teacher: ah so you're Jane Ann Oliver, you transfered here from Reefside High

Jane: yes

Teacher: and you're 14 right?  
Jane: yes

Teacher: well... seeing that this is a big class, we don't have a book for you... you'll have to share

Tommy: I'll share mine with her

Teacher: thank you Tommy

Jane smiled and sat down next to him

Jane: hello again

Tommy : hello, so how are you likeing Angel Grove?

Jane: I like it

Tommy: You seem to be in all my classes

Jane: wow that's funny

The teacher got on with the lesson

Tommy: come on Jane, you can sit with my friends and me

Jane smiled

Everybody got their lunch and sat down

Tommy: Hey guys, this is Jane

Guys: Hi Jane

Tommy: this is Kat, Rocky, Adam, Billy and Tanya, you already know Jason

Jane: nice to meet all of you

Tanya: So you're the girl who's been in karate for 11 years

Jane: yah, I can beat most 17 and 18 year olds and a few older people... I beat my sensai a few months ago

Rocky: that's cool, so how'd you get into karate

Jane smiled

Jane: my dad, he loves karate and he got me into it

Tommy: that's cool, hey, we're going to the Youth Center after school you want to join us?

Jane: ok

Rocky: Great

Kat: So Jane is your favorite color pink?

Jane: yah, that's why I wear it (thinking) and because I'm a pink ranger

They talked all through lunch and talked on the way to the Youth Center and Tommy and Rocky sparred and Kat sparred with Jane

Kat: So does your dad have you practice a lot?

Jane: Yes almost every day, he and my brother RT think alike and they urge me to practice, and when I wanted to do something different for a while they got on my case and still made me practice

Kat: what did you do differently

Jane: I auditioned for a musical and got the lead

Kat: that's so cool

Jane: yah, I only did it because my boyfriend made me mad, I realized I liked Karate a lot better

Kat: Tommy, Jason and Rocky really like it

Jane: yah I know, so what do you like to do?

Kat: I'm a diver

Jane: that's cool

Kat: yah Diving's fun, I'm just a beginner at karate

Jane: pretty good for a beginner

Kat: thanks

Two days later They were at the Youth Center until closing time and the group went out together all of a sudden cyborgs known as cogs attacked and everybody started fighting

Tommy: Jane get out of here

Jane: no

Adam: Jane go

All of a sudden a monster appeared

Kat: Jane you need to get out of here

Jane: MORPH ALREADY

Everybody was stunned

Jane: MORPH! I know you're the rangers now morph

Everybody dodged an attack from the monster

Tommy: It's Morphin Time

Kat: Zeo Ranger one Pink

Tanya: Zeo Ranger two Yellow

Rocky: Zeo Ranger three Blue

Adam: Zeo Ranger four Green

Tommy: Zeo Ranger five Red

Jason: Gold Ranger Power... now get out of here Jane

Jane:(thinking) No turning back now... DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

It didn't work

Jane: crap

Jane ran to saftey and the Zeo Rangers fought the monster

Jane: how am I gong to explain myself?

Finally the rangers defeated the monster and powered down and went up to Jane

Tommy: how do you know about us?

Jane: don't worry your secrets safe

Adam : we didn't tell you

Jane: I know Adam, I need you all to trust me

Tommy: how? We barely know you

Jane sighed and looked at everybody

Jane: My name is Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver, I'm an alien princess on the planet Aquamarine, I'm 14, I was born on March 12,... 2000, I'm a future power ranger, my ranger powers are not working in this time and I'm trying to get home, Aquamarine is in Aquitars galexy... Zordon will know about it... there you know everything you need to know, you can probably put the rest together She looked at Tommy

Adam: you're an alien princess on Aquamarine and you're from the future?  
Jane: yes

Tommy: we'll see Tommy got on his communicator Tommy: Zordon is Aquamarine a real planet?  
Zordon: yes Tommy it's in the same galaxy as Aquitar

Tommy: Who's the Alien Princess on the planet?

Zordon: Alena

Jane: My mom

Zordon: Who's that

Jane: Zordon my name is Jane, I'm from the future, I'm a future power ranger

Zordon: Can you prove it?

Jane: yes

Zordon: if you can prove it you can teleport here

Jane: ok

Rocky: Zordon are you sure?

Zordon: yes

Tommy: ok, so Jane prove it

Jane: Tommy, I'm the pink Dino Thunder Ranger from 2014, I have raptor powers and they come from this Jane took out her Dino Gem and handed it to Tommy

Jane: It's a Dino Gem, there are only 7 of them, according to my mentor the pink and green ones are the strongest of all of them

Tanya: Who's your mentor? Would we know him?  
Jane: Yes Tanya you know him quite well

She took her Gem back

Jason: who is he

Jane looked at Tommy

Jane: My father... Dr. Thomas Paul Oliver It was quiet for a long 30 seconds

Tommy: say that again?

Jane: Tommy you are my father and mentor

Tommy: this is crazy

Kat: yah

Jane: it's true

Tommy: no

Jane: think about it. My last name is Oliver, I take karate, I know about you guys, I'm a power ranger, in the year 2000 you're 23, old enough to have kids

Tommy got back on his communicator

Tommy: Zordon is there such things as Dino Gems?  
Zordon: no

Tommy: ok thanks

Jane: He wouldn't know, this is future technology, 18 years into the future

Tommy: I don't believe you, for all we know you could be evil

Jane: Why is it that every time I come to the past you think I'm evil? But you don't remember because your memories been erased... fine don't believe me then, you're so stubborn... at least I know where I got it from, I'll find my own way back to the future then, oh and it's not like the movie, we don't have hover boards or flying cars

Jane was holding back tears and left

Jane: He's going to have to believe me sometime, I have to figure out how

The next day at school the rangers were mad at Jane and Jane was mad at the rangers

Jane:(thinking) this is getting us nowhere, I need them to believe me

Jane spent most of the day alone but she had to sit next to Tommy in one of her classes

Teacher: ok for this project we need to pair up in twos. I picked you partners in ABC order, you know everybody's last names so find your partner

Tommy: you have got to be kidding

Jane: relax, I'm very good in Science

Tommy: you're the one who is probably creating all the monsters we have to fight

Jane: no that would be the Machine Empire or Rita and Zedd, I am in no way a robot or a witch, just your future daughter who wants to get back home

Tommy: you are not my future daughter

Jane: coming from the guy who thinks anythings possible, that's still the family motto

Tommy: you can't prove that I'm your dad

Jane thought about her locket she never takes off

Jane: sure I can She opened her locket and took out the pictures and showed the earliest picture to Tommy

Jane: thats you in the year 2000, four years from now when I'm born that's you in 2001 and me when I'm one this is when you cut your hair, 2002 you and me when I'm two, and so on and so forth... don't worry even with your hair short girls still think your hot... I just don't see it... it's a rule in the future that the parents are supposed to embarrass the kids and the kids are supposed to tease the parents

Tommy: we'll see if you're telling the truth or not, lets just do this project on the Brachiosaurus

Jane smiled

Tommy: what

Jane: lets just say in the future you know alot about the Brachiosaurus... and you're in luck because I know a lot about dinosaurs

Tommy: well we need to explain how tall the dinosaur is what Braciosaurus means, what it eats and any other interesting information

Jane: ok, well I'll talk and you write, I know all of that

Tommy: ok shoot

Jane: Brachhiosaurus means Arm Lizard and they were one of the tallest and largest dinosaurs found their hight was about 85 feet tall and they weighed about 33-88 tons. They had long necks, small heads and short thick tails, they walked on four legs and their front legs were longer than their back legs. They had a claw on the first toe of each front foot and on the back feet claws on the first three toes. They had chisel like teeth 26 teeth on their top jaws and 26 on their bottom jaws and their nostrils were on the top of their heads. Bracios were herbivores and lived in the Jurassic period

Tommy: are you sure that's right?  
Jane: yes

Tommy didn't believe her so he looked up the information in a book and found out that Jane was right

Jane: told you

Tommy: how do you know all of that?

Jane: future you taught me

The two Olivers got an A+ on the project

At the end of the day Jane went over to Tommy's locker and they started walking together, Tommy was trying to get away from her but Jane was being stubborn

Jane: so Tommy can you help me?

Tommy: how am I supposed to help you?

Jane: take me to the Power Chamber

Tommy: I'm not taking you to the Power Chamber

Jane: you have to

Tommy: no I don't

Jane: Yes you do, There's a Time Machine there and I really need to get home, I'm a future power ranger and future you is probably really worried right about now

Tommy: If you're a future power ranger how come you didn't morph during the fight

Jane: I'm from the future, my powers haven't been found yet, look I know how hard it is to believe but I'm telling the truth... Tommy I fight like you, I have the same last name as you, I look like you. Why is it so hard to believe? Think about everything that has happened to you as a Power Ranger, then think about your motto, anythings possible, well going through time is possible

The rest of the rangers went up to them

Rocky: is she bugging you again Tommy

Tommy: no guys

Tanya: Jane get out of here

Adam: Why don't you just leave us alone Jane

Jane: fine, I'll leave, but I just thought power rangers help people

She looked at Tommy, Jason and Billy

Jane: I know the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers did, I guess the Zeo Rangers do not

Jane looked at the rangers and left

Rocky: did she just dis us

Tommy: I think we hurt her feelings

Kat: she was talking nonsense

Tommy: actually I think she was telling the truth

Jason: what are you talking about?

Tommy: Anythings possible, Time travel is possible, the Command Center had a time machine, maybe the Power Chamber has it now. She showed me pictures from the future and they are me and her... I honestly think she was telling the truth, and we just got mad at her. We are supposed to help people, and now we are going to help my future daughter

Adam: Tommy are you feeling all right?

Tommy: I honestly think she's my... future daughter

Jane was heading back to the hotel and she had angry tears in her eyes, all of a sudden a bunch of cogs came after her

Jane: ok this is not good... DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

Nothing happened

Jane: worth a shot

She began fighting the cogs and she began using her alien powers

Jane: at least those work

She began to scream an ear-piercing scream

Kat: what was that

Tommy: sounds like trouble

Billy: I'll be at the Power Chamber and see what's going on

Tommy: sounds good

The rangers teleported to where the trouble was and when they landed they saw Jane fighting a bunch of cogs by herself

Rocky: lets help her

The rangers joined in the fight and morphed

Adam: if your a power ranger why don't you morph?

Jane: because my powers haven't been discovered yet

A cog chased Jane to a tree and she did a wall flip and kicked the cog in the back hard enough to destroy it

Kat: why are these things after you?  
Jane: Machine Empire found out I'm from the future and they want to destroy me because they think I'm a threat to them

Kat: how'd you find that out?

Jane: mind reader, it's an alien power

The rangers and Jane defeated the cogs and the rangers powered down

Jane: now do you believe me? We're on the same side

Tommy: I believe you

Jane smiled

Tommy: But I don't know how you can get in the Power Chamber without a power source?

Jane: I'm hoping my Dino Gem will get me through, I think it has the same genetics as the power crystals

Kat: ok, well just hang on to me and I'll help you teleport to the Power Chamber

Jane smiled and hung on to Kat's arm as they all teleported to the Power Chamber

Finally they landed in the Power Chamber

Jane: wow this place is cool, I've never been in the chamber yet

Zordon: Welcome, you must be Jane

Jane: Hi Zordon... Alpha

Alpha: you know who we are?  
Jane: I'm from the future, I met you in the past, you erased everybody's memories including your own... Hey by any chance do you still have the time machine

Zordon: yes we do, that did not get destroyed when the Command Center was destroyed

Jane: So can we use it so I can get back to the future?

Zordon: not yet

Jane: why

Zordon: unfortunetly the mind eraser was destroyed

Jane: oh

Billy: we are working on it right now but it will be finished in about a month

Jane: maybe I can help

Zordon: you

Jane: I'm really good at inventing things and fixing things, I would like to help you build the mind eraser

Alpha: I don't know, you said you're Tommy's daughter right

Jane: yes but I'm also an alien princess, I'm really smart... super smart

Jason: bro your daughter just dissed you

Tommy: parents job to embarrass the kids, kids job to tease the parents

Alpha: ok you can help

Jane: good

Alpha got out the machine

Jane: this will be fun... you guys better leave for a while, this is going to take some time

Tommy: ok, I don't think you're going to get it done by today, I'm going to ask my parents if you can stay at my house

Jane smiled

Jane: sounds good

They teleported out and Jane and Billy began working on the mind eraser

Three hours later Tommy teleported back

Tommy: hey my parents said it's all right, come on it's getting late

Jane: ok, see you guys later

Zordon/Alpha: bye

Tommy teleported them both to Tommy's house

Jane: this house never changes

Tommy: what do you mean

Jane: they live in the same house in the future, same look too

Tommy: wow

They went inside

Tommy: mom we're home

Tommy's Mom: oh you brought our guest

Tommy: uh... yah

Tommy's Mom: well come in come in, we have your room made for you

She showed Jane the way but Jane already knew the way to her room

Jane: thank you Mrs. Oliver

Tommy's Mom: you're welcome sweety

Jane:(thinking) grandma's even weird in the past

Tommy came up to Jane's room and knocked on the door

Jane: come in

Tommy came in

Tommy: so how do you like your room?

Jane: I like it, it happens to be my room in the future, I spend the night a lot in the future

Tommy chuckled

Tommy: It's still hard to believe that you're my daughter

Jane: yah... don't think about it, it'll give you a headache... so how did you get your parents to cooperate

Tommy: I told them you are from out of town and you got amnisia by one of the monsters and all you could remember is your name

Jane: and they bought it?

Tommy: yah, monsters do all kinds of things

Jane: tell me about it. This is my second time to the past, you don't remember the other time because your mind was erased. This is the first time by a monster but the first time was with Billy's time machine

The next day after school there was a monster attack Monster: we want the future girl

Tommy: you're not getting her

Monster: give us the future girl

Kat: never

The monster and the cogs fought the rangers

Tommy: Jane get out of here

Jane knew this time she had to get out of there, they were after her

Monster: get the girl in pink, the one not in the suit

The cogs started chasing Jane

Jane:(thinking) What am I doing? I can fly

Jane turned invisible and flew through the air

The cogs traced the human heat coming off of Jane and aimed a gun at Jane and fired, she came falling down and became visible again, she tried flying again but it wasn't working

Adam: Oh no... Tommy they got Jane

Jane tried fighting the cogs but there were too many of them and whatever they shot at her was making her weak

Monster: Hahahahaha take her to King Mondo

Tommy: NO

Jane: no...no

Jane was getting smaller and looking younger and then she stopped getting younger when she looked and acted like a four year old

Jane: leave me alone you big meany heads... leave me alone

Jane began to scream but it just came out as a regular scream

Jane: uh-oh... I made the robots mad

Jane tried getting out of the cog's grasps but she was four and they were cyborgs

Tommy: You guys take care of him, I'm going after Jane and the cogs

Kat: be careful Tommy

Tommy used his Zeo Pistol at the cogs and got some down. He could tell that the four year old Jane was trying to break free

Jane: you better let me go, my daddy is going to be really mad at you for kidnapping me

Tommy shot the cogs again and got more down and then he caught up with the cog holding Jane and he put his Zeo Pistol away and used his sword and cut off the cogs head and carried Jane

Tommy: you ok

Jane: I don't like robots

Tommy: not all robots are mean and scary, just those ones, come on I'll show you a nice robot

Tommy teleported Jane to the power chamber

Alpha: IYIYIYIYI what happened

Tommy: cogs shot something at her, she's not safe out there right now, can you watch her

Zordon: yes Tommy we will, may the power protect you all

Tommy: thanks

Tommy teleported back to the fight and began fighting the monster with the rest of the rangers

Kat: how's Jane?

Tommy: she's a four year old

Rocky: that's not good

Tommy: nope

Finally they destroyed the monster

Tommy: POWER DOWN

They teleported back to the Power Chamber and found Jane on the floor crying and Billy was trying to comfort her

Tommy: what's wrong

Billy: when you left she saw Alpha and Zordon and curled up in a ball and started crying

Jane: I want to go home, robots are scary

Jane looked up

Jane: daddy when did you get long hair?

Rocky: oh boy

Tommy: great I'm 18 and I have to father a four year old

Kat: well in real life you are her father, and thats what she knows... that and robots are scary... no offense Alpha

Alpha: it's ok

Tommy: any ideas guys

Tanya: you can say that the monsters turned Jane into a four year old

Tommy: that is what happened

Rocky: and say that she was brainwashed and called the first person she saw daddy

Tommy: that's a little weird... let me try something... Jane

Jane: yes daddy

Tommy: uh... lets play a little game

Jane: ooh I like games

Tommy: yes, well this game is called pretend

Jane: we played this game before

Tommy: we did?

Jane: yes, we pretended that you were my cousin remember?

Tommy: no Jane: you were the white power ranger

Tommy: I think she remembers coming to the past before, and I think this happened before

Kat: well lets pretend that she's your cousin again

Tommy: ok... Jane we're going to play pretend again, do you remember how to play

Jane: yes

Tommy: ok now we're getting somewhere

The rangers teleported out of the power chamber and Tommy took Jane home

Tommy: Mom, dad we have a problem

Tommy's Dad: What is it son

Tommy: Jane was hit by a monster and turned into a four year old

Tommy's Mom: Oh poor baby, let me take her

Tommy: she still doesn't know much and I told her I was her cousin

Tommy's Mom: why did you say that

Tommy: well we have the same last name

Jane: me and daddy are pretending to be cousins

Tommy's Mom: Daddy?

Jane: uh-hu this time daddy wears red and has long hair again

Tommy's Dad: What's going on

Tommy: uh... nothing, she doesn't know what she's talking about

Jane: I do to... you saved me from the mean robot

Tommy's Mom: ROBOT? THE COGS?

Tommy: Jane be quiet

Jane didn't hear him

Jane: Daddy's not the white power ranger anymore, he's the red one with the star hat

Tommy's Parents: WHAT

Tommy:(thinking) Oh boy

Tommy's Mom: Tommy what is she talking about

Tommy: nothing, mom let me take her

Jane: Daddy's the red power ranger

Tommy: she's talking nonsense

Jane: uh-uh see daddy your watch

Tommy: Jane stop it

Jane got out the zeonizer and zeo crystal and Tommy's parents gasped

Jane: see he's the red power ranger

Tommy:(thinking) Oh boy

Tommy's mom fainted and his dad caught her

Tommy: Jane Ann Oliver

Tommy sounded mad

Jane: uh-oh daddy's mad

Tommy: yes daddy's mad

Jane ran to her room but Tommy was on her heels. She made it to the bedroom door and tried to close the door before Tommy could get in but she was only four and Tommy is 18... Tommy's stronger

Jane: I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry

Tommy got Jane over his knee and began spanking her

Tommy: you need to learn what no means

Jane: I know what no means, stop please daddy

Tommy: you are a bad girl

Jane: no I'm not

Tommy: you told daddy's biggest secret, I told you know

He stopped spanking but she was still crying

Tommy: ok I want you to sit there and think about what you have done, I have to get out of here

Tommy left the room and headed out the door

Tommy's Dad: Tommy where are you going?

Tommy: out

Tommy's Dad: Where's Jane

Tommy: her room

Tommy left and teleported to the Power Chamber and contacted the rest of the Rangers and told everybody what happened

Alpha: IYIYIYIYI this is terrible what are we going to do Zordon

Zordon: Tommy do you trust your parents with the secret?

Tommy: Yes, they will keep it but my mom is going to freak when she wakes up

Kat: what did you do with Jane

Tommy: she's in time out... this parenting stuff is hard... I don't know what to do with her

Adam: I think it will be easier with her with things out in the open with your parents

Tommy: well I trust that my parents will not tell the secret but I'm worried about Jane telling other people

Kat: well did you punish her for telling the secret

Tommy: yes, she knew I was mad

Kat: then I don't think she will tell again

Tommy: I hope you're right... well I better get back, I have a lot of explaining to do

Zordon: good luck Tommy and may the power protect you

Tommy: thanks

Rocky: you want us to go with you

Tommy: no I have to do this by myself, thanks anyway

Rocky: no problem

Tommy teleported back to his house and walked in

Tommy: how's mom doing?

Tommy's Dad: She finally woke up... son we need to talk

Tommy: I know... not right now though, I have to check on Jane

Tommy's Dad: Is she really your daughter

Tommy: Yes

Tommy's Mom: Oh my god

Tommy's Dad: when did this happen? Was it with Kimberly

Tommy: What oh no... no... she's from the future, she's not even born for another four years

Tommy's Mom: Ok that's good... wait what

Tommy: uh... later mom I promise

Tommy headed to Jane's room

Tommy:(thinking) this is so complicated

Jane's memory returned but she was still four

Jane:(thinking) Not again, why does this always happen, Tommy was so mad, at least he didn't use the belt. He'll never forgive me this time... oh no he's coming in

Tommy came in and looked at Jane who looked like she just got done crying. He sat on Jane's bed where Jane was sitting

Tommy:(thinking) at least she listened when I told her to sit there

Tommy: So Jane what did you think about

Jane: I thought about how I should listen better and that it was wrong to tell your power ranger secret, even though I was really excited that you were a power ranger, I'm a big fan of the power rangers, give me a break I'm four

Tommy: What

Jane rolled her eyes

Jane: I have my memory back

Tommy: oh

Jane rolled her eyes again and put her knees up to her chin and sighed

Jane: I was three the last time this happened

Tommy: this happened before

Jane: Me telling your secret to grandma and grandpa? Yah... you were the white tiger ranger though, it was as awkward as it is now too

Tommy: Well we might as well get it over with

He picked Jane up and headed downstairs where his parents were waiting

The next day Jane was still a four year old

Jane: No fair, last time I changed back to normal

Tommy's mom came into Jane's room

Tommy's Mom: Jane sweety it's time to get up

Jane: Good morning

Tommy's Mom: Good morning... do you need help getting dressed

Jane: no

Tommy's Mom: ok, well breakfast is on the table when you're ready

Jane: thanks

She left

Jane: this is really weird and awkward

Jane hurried and got dressed in a pink shirt and blue jeans and headed downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast

Jane: Good morning

Tommy: Good morning

Tommy's Dad: So what's on the agenda for today? Any monster fighting?

Tommy: Don't know, we don't plan the monster attacks they just come

Tommy's Mom: I still can't believe my baby is a power ranger

Tommy: mom I'm not a baby, I'm 18

Tommy's Mom: no matter how old you get you'll always be my baby and I'll always worry about you

Tommy's Dad: Honey stop worrying so much, from the sounds of it he's been a ranger for three years now

Tommy's Mom: Three years, three years and we haven't known about it?

Tommy: yah there are reasons for that, one the villains know who we are and they'll come after you next if you know who we are, two this is the reason we don't tell anybody, all the moms freak out

Jane: Mrs. Oliver, being a power ranger isn't that bad, your son becomes a legend and I follow in his footsteps, I am a future ranger, it's really fun

Tommy's Mom: Risking your lives every day is fun?

Jane: I think of it as karate training

Tommy's Mom: Oh she's in Karate?

Jane: been a black belt for almost four years now

Tommy: is she like this in the future?

Jane: yes, but she excepted it mostly

Tommy's Dad: Well you better hurry up, don't want to be late for school

Tommy: Oh man I forgot about school, what are we going to do with Jane?

Jane: I can still go to school, we'll tell everybody the truth, A monster made me as short as a four year old, that's all that happened since I have my memory back

Tommy: yah but I'm afraid you're going to get stepped on or something

Jane: hey I'm not that short

Tommy: the books might be too heavy for you to carry

Jane: they won't be

Tommy: I don't know

Jane: Come on Tommy please?  
Jane stuck out her lip

Tommy: cute

Jane:(thinking) I always got my way when I was little with this

Tommy: ok but be careful

Tommy's Mom: You're not letting her go to school are you?

Tommy: yes

Tommy's Mom: No she's too little

Jane: I am not

Tommy's Mom: You look like a four year old

Jane: But I'm really 14 and super smart

Tommy's Mom: You're not going

Jane: Yes I am

Tommy's Dad: Just let her go hun, I'm sure she can take care of herself

Tommy's Mom: Don't you care what happens to our future grandchild

Tommy's Dad: Yes but I also have faith that she will be fine, and I have faith that Tommy will be fine being a power ranger, you worry too much hun

Tommy's Mom: I do not

The others: Yes you do

Tommy's Mom: Looks like I'm over powered

Tommy: yes

Tommy's Mom: Very well, but be very careful

Jane: I will

Tommy: I'm not going to let anything happen to her... come on Jane we better go

They got up from the table and went out the door

Jane: you sure you have everything

Tommy: I'm not as forgetful as I used to be

Jane: Try saying that in the future

Tommy: what

Jane: I'm just saying

Tommy: You're going to be a handful aren't you

Jane smiled cheesey

Tommy: yep

They finally made it to school

Tommy: well it's a good thing you have all of my classes... funny how that turned out

Jane: I registered myself here, I put myself in all your classes... like I said, I've done this before

Bulk and Skull came up to them

Bulk: Hey Tommy who's your friend

Tommy: this is Jane

Skull: The new girl? I thought she was fourteen not four

Tommy: she was attacked by a monster and it made her short

Jane: hopefully it's just temperary

Bulk: A likely story

Tommy: it's the truth

Bulk: We'll be watching you new girl

Skull: yah They left

Jane: their detective faze will faze out soon, and then they'll work at a hotel and be power ranger crazy again while you become a millionaire

Tommy: I'm liking the future

Jane smiled

They met up with the rest of the rangers

Rocky: Tommy why did you bring her here? She might tell everybody

Tommy: no she won't

Jason: how do you know?  
Jane: I have my memory back, I'm just short

Rangers: oh

Jason: how come it didn't wear off when the cogs and monster were destroyed

Jane: I have no idea, last time it wore off the very next day

Billy: We have to figure that out later, right now we have to get to class

Jason: right Everybody went their separate ways to go to class

When Tommy and Jane got to their first class the teacher gasped

Teacher: Tommy who is this and why did you bring her to class?

Tommy: This is Jane

Teacher: Jane's fourteen not four

Jane: I was hit by a monster and it made me look like a four year old, I don't know why it didn't wear off yet

Teacher: oh... ok, well both of you take a seat

They both went and took their seats, Jane was too short for the chair and she rolled her eyes and Bulk and Skull laughed

Teacher: That's enough, Jane it looks like you need a booster seat Jane rolled her eyes again

Teacher: I have an idea

The teacher grabbed a few text books from the shelf and put them on Jane's seat

Teacher: there that should do the trick

Jane: Thanks

Tommy had to lift her up onto the books

Bulk and Skull wouldn't stop snickering

Jane glared at them

Jane: I don't see anything funny about this situation Farkas Bulkmeier and Eugene Skullovitch

Bulk and Skull stopped laughing and it got Tommy chuckling

Skull: How do you know our real names?  
Bulk: Did somebody tell you?  
Jane: They're on the attendence sheet... now you know what it's like to be teased

Finally class began and everybody was quiet Jane had to sit on text books all day long

Jane:(thinking) this is getting old, I want to be regular sized

Finally school was over

Billy: I'll take her to the Power Chamber and we'll work on the mind eraser some more, and we'll try and figure out how to turn her back

Tommy: good idea Billy picked Jane up and teleported to the Power Chamber

Billy: Hi Zordon, hi Alpha

Zordon: Hello

Alpha: IYIYIYIYI it didn't wear off

Jane: no Billy: We're going to work on the mind eraser

Alpha: good idea, but we can't send Jane back to the future looking like a little kid

Jane: yes you can, my mom is in the future, she's the princess on Aquamarine, she can think of something if I don't turn back to normal

Zordon: Princess Alena is your mother?

Jane: yes... she was in a car crash when I was three and we thought she was dead and then she showed up the other day and told us it was alien technology and that she wasn't really dead but in a coma

Zordon: What are you talking about

Jane: she was teleported to safety and a dummy was in her place Zordon: there is no technology like that

Jane: well there must be, my mom is with us again, this is seven years in the future, new technology that hasn't been invented yet

Zordon: trust me on this Jane, there is no technology like that on Aquamarine, they haven't had any new technology for a thousand years

Jane: they can always invent something new in a seven year period, look my mom is alive

Alpha: are you sure it's your mom

Jane: I'm positive

Billy: how sure are you

Jane: she has the same powers I have and she... are you saying that my mom is an impostor

Zordon: I'm saying that there is no technology like that in this time and there will be no technology like that in the future, it takes at least twenty years for new technology to progress and they are not inventing anything

Jane: what are you saying? That my mom is still dead and buried and that I just told my whole life's story to a stranger?

Billy: it could be a monster in costume

Jane: she has all my powers and all the other Aquamarineian powers, she knew my life when I was a baby until when I was three, how can it not be my mother?

Zordon: Because your mother died in a car accident

Jane: how can a car accident kill an Aquamarineian?

Zordon: Aliens are not immortal

Jane: I don't believe this... I need to get out of here Jane went to the controls and pushed a bunch of buttons and teleported out of the Power Chamber

Billy: Jane... Where'd she teleport to?

Alpha: I don't know, she doesn't have a communicator... connected to the Power Chamber

Jane landed in Angel Grove Park and started walking away from Angel Grove

Zordon: Contact the others, she is in danger by herself

Alpha contacted the rangers

Tommy: yes Zordon

Zordon: Tommy Jane teleported out of here, she is in danger by herself, we don't know where she is since she doesn't have a communicator, you must find her

Tommy: Oh no

Jason: We'll split up and cover more ground

Billy: I'm going to try and get a lock on her communicator

Tommy: good idea

Kat went with Tanya, Rocky went with Adam and Jason went with Tommy

Jane was heading to the space station thinking that she would be able to get to Aquamarine and they would be able to help her with being short, getting to the future and getting some answers

Mondo: It looks like our little pink ranger from the future is all by her self

Sprocket: Are you going to send out a monster and bring her here dad

Mondo: yes my son, I will, lets see... how about the karate chop monster

Machina: ooh that is one of my favorite monsters

Mondo: good, it will be perfect

Mondo sent out Karate chop

Mondo: Now I want you to retrieve the future girl and bring her to me understand

Karate Chop: Yes King Mondo

The rangers looked everywhere in Angel Grove for Jane

Kat: I think we should call the police

Tommy: We can't do that, we don't have a picture of her or anything

Tommy got back on the communicator

Tommy: Billy any luck

Billy: negitive, but I'll keep trying

Alpha: maybe try outside Angel Grove, she could have teleported outside the town by mistake

Tommy: right

They split up again and looked outside Angel Grove

Jane was stopped by a police officer

Officer: young lady are you lost

Jane: no, I'm... going home

Officer: you shouldn't be out here all by yourself

Jane: I'm ok

Officer: where do you live

Jane: just up that hill

Jane pointed

Officer: why don't you get in and I'll take you home

Jane: my daddy said never to ride with strangers

Officer: I'm a police officer

Jane: you're still a stranger

Officer: haven't you been taught about police men

Jane: I'm only four

Officer: I'm a good guy

Jane: sorry but I don't trust anybody I don't know, now if you will excuse me, I need to get home so I can watch... Barney

Officer: oh... ok if you're sure you're all right

Jane: I'm sure, I do this all the time

Officer: ok, just be careful

Jane: I will Jane waited until the officer left

Jane: that was close... Barney? Yah right, I guess that show is popular for four year olds in this time Jane started running up the hill and down it

Jane:(thinking) this would be so much easier if I could fly

Jason and Tommy stopped a police officer

Officer: may I help you Tommy: hi... my... four year old sister is missing, she has long brown hair... wearing a solid pink t-shirt and blue jeans, she's wearing a wrist watch on her left wrist

Officer: and a pink backpack

Tommy: yes

Officer: I was just talking to her less than five minutes ago, she said she was going home

Jason: home is in Angel Grove, which way did she go?

Officer: Vine Street, just down that way

Tommy: thanks

The two ran towards Vine Street

Jason: We know where she's heading, it's just right outside Angel Grove... Vine Street

Tanya: Why would she be heading that way

Alpha: IYIYIYIYI that is close to the space station

Tommy: Why would she be going there

Zordon: I think she wants to go to Aquamarine

Tommy: oh man that's not good

Jane was running towards the space station

Jane:(thinking) I'm going to Aquamarine

All of a sudden a monster appeared

Karate Chop: Hey you, My king wants me to collect you

Jane: NO LEAVE ME ALONE

Jane was doing karate but so was Karate Chop and he was laughing

Karate Chop: Is that the best you got

Jane: you wouldn't ask that if I was taller

Karate Chop picked up Jane and tied her hands and feet together

Jane: LET GO OF ME LET GO OF ME

Tommy and Jason found Karate Chop and Jane

Tommy/Jason: JANE

Jane: LET GO OF ME! AHHHHHHH

Tommy: IT'S MORPHIN TIME... Zeo Ranger five Red Jason: Gold Ranger Power

Tommy: Put her down

Karate Chop: Cogs attack

Tommy and Jason were fighting the cogs and Jason got on the communicator

Jason: Guys we need your help

The rest of the rangers teleported to the area and helped fight

Karate Chop: My job is done

Karate Chop teleported with Jane to King Mondo's kingdom 


	92. Chapter 92

Karate Chop took Jane to the Machine Empire

Jane: LET GO OF ME LET GO OF ME

Karate Chop let go when he went up to Mondo

Mondo: Very good Karate Chop you have done well

Karate Chop: Thank you my king

Mondo: Welcome to my Empire future girl

Jane: My name is Jane

Mondo: ok Jane

Jane: wait until the power rangers find me, you'll be sorry you messed with an Oliver

Mondo: Karate Chop will take care of the power rangers

Jane: no you will be destroyed

Mondo wasn't listening to her

Mondo: Now Karate Chop when the rangers get here, destroy them, half of them know karate but the others do not, you know more karate then they all do put together you will defeat them easily, I'm going to give Prince Sprocket Jane to play with

Sprocket: oh goody

Machina: Are you sure that's a good idea? She looks mad

Mondo: first we're going to put a mind controller in her

Machina: good idea

Jane:(thinking) I really hate robots of this time

Sprocket: yey I'm going to have a new friend to play with

Mondo: Cogs go put a mind controller in Jane for me

The cogs went close to Jane and she tried fighting them but she was still four

Jane: GET OFF OF ME... GET OFF OF ME. AHHHHHHH

The rangers were back in the Power Chamber after they finished destroying the cogs

Tommy: The monster has my daughter, how are we supposed to get her back

Zordon: Karate Chop is a very powerful monster, he has been taking karate for thousands of years, he knows all the moves and then some, you must be very careful while dealing with Karate Chop

Billy: You will be teleported to the Machine Empire

Zordon: Good luck Rangers and may the power protect you all

Billy teleported the Zeo Rangers to the Machine Empire

The Cogs put a Mind Controller in Jane so that she has to do anything the royal machines tell her to do

Sprocket: Oh boy a new friend for me to play with

Machina: Yes my son you have a new friend

Sprocket: come on Jane lets go play

Jane: Yes my prince(thinking) man this sucks

Jane followed prince Sprocket to his room

The rangers landed just outside of the Machine Empire

Tommy: Remember guys, we are here only for Jane, we're not here to defeat the monsters yet

Jason: We got it Tommy, we fight only for defense

Tanya: This place is so big, how are we going to find a four year old

Tommy: I have a feeling that Mondo gave her to Sprocket

Rocky: Why would he do that?

Kat: so Sprocket can have a friend

Adam: I don't think Jane would be happy with that idea, I think she would fight

Kat: they would brainwash her or something first

Jason: She's too stubborn to just go willingly

Tommy: lets go

They quietly entered the Machine Empire and tried dodging every cog and monster they spotted

Sprocket: Let's play hide and seek, you be it

Jane: yes my prince

Jane did not sound amused

They played for a half hour

Jane:(thinking) This guy cheats

Sprocket: you're it again

Jane: Yes my prince

Sprocket: No wait, this is getting boring, lets play a different game

Jane:(thinking) Finally

Sprocket: let's play you tell me how to defeat the power rangers

Jane's eyes widened

Sprocket: Well?

Jane: You can't kill them

Sprocket: I order you to tell me how to kill them

Jane: No

Sprocket: Why won't that controller work

Jane: maybe because I'm a princess

Sprocket: Stand on one foot

Jane automatically did

Sprocket: It still works... I'm going to tell dad that you won't obey my every command

Sprocket left

Jane: I really hate robots of this time, come on you guys where are you

The Power Rangers were caught and were busy fighting the cogs and Karate Chop

Karate Chop: You guys can't defeat me, I'm too powerful for you

Tommy: Come on you guys, we can beat him

Sprocket went up to his parents

Sprocket: She won't tell me how to defeat the power rangers

Mondo: this is how to defeat them, with Karate Chop, we are going to win my son

Sprocket: oh goody

Jane heard a battle going on

Jane:(thining) Oh no They're facing Karate Chop

Jane: THIS REALLY SUCKS... I AM NOT A FREAKING FOUR YEAR OLD. I AM A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD, I DEMAND TO RETURN TO MY HIGHT... I AM JANNELLE ANALISE AQUAMARINE OLIVER I'M FROM THE FUTURE, THIS IS NOT MY FATE, I DEMAND TO BE TURNED BACK TO NORMAL

Jane's eyes glowed pink

Jane: That's something normal

She tried her other powers

Jane: sweet... ok now I just need my hight back

She waited and nothing happened

Jane: figures, well this is a start... now I can get this controller out of me

She used her powers and got the Mind controller out of her

Jane: I am through playing with that stupid robot

Jane left the room and saw the Rangers fighting Karate Chop

Jane read his mind and read that a very high pitched sound is the only way to make him weak

Jane smiled

Jane: Sweet

Jane went up to the rangers and used her powers to get rid of the cogs

Tommy: Jane

Jane: hi

Tommy: Get out of here

Jane: nope... you guys plug your ears

Jason: What

Jane: NOW

They did and Jane screamed an ear-piercing scream which was making Karate Chop weak

Karate Chop: What are you doing

Mondo: Jane I command you to stop this

Jane gave him the middle finger and didn't stop screaming

Mondo: How dare you... Cogs get them

Jane used her powers and blocked them from getting the rangers and herself... she then stopped screaming

Jane: USE THE ZEO BLASTER

The rangers got out their weapons that formed the Zeo Blaster and Jane ran and stood behind them and the rangers shot the Zeo Blaster at Karate Chop and destroyed him

Mondo: What? How?

Jane turned to Mondo

Jane: Never cross a princess

Jane's eyes were glowing hot pink

Tommy: Lets go Jane

Tommy picked Jane up before she could say anything and everybody teleported back to the Power Chamber

Alpha: Rangers that goodness you're all right

Tommy: We're all fine

Tommy put Jane down and everybody powered down... Jane didn't like the look on everybody's faces

Jane: I'm sorry ok?

Nobody said anything

Jane: On the bright side Karate Chop was destroyed

Nobody said anything

Jane: What?

It was still quiet all around

Jane: Ok fine, I was trying to get to Aquamarine, hoping that they were able to help me... I didn't think it all the way though... I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry for endangering everybody

It was still quiet

Jane: And for lying to a cop... is anybody going to say something?

Tommy: you're grounded

Jane: from what?

Tommy: staying up late

Jane looked down and sighed

Zordon: It appears that you still act like a four year old at times... I don't think it is a good idea for you to continue working on the Mind eraser while you are still a four year old

Jane's eyes went wide as she stared at Zordon

Tommy: good idea Zordon

Zordon: I suggest you all go back to Angel Grove the worse for today is over

Jason: ok

Tommy picked Jane up again and everybody teleported out of the Power Chamber and into Angel Grove Park

Adam: well now that that is over, what should we do?

Rocky: Let's go to the Youth Center

Tanya: Sounds good

Rocky: Kat I'll help you with your karate

Kat: ok sounds like fun

Tommy: You guys go ahead, I'll meet you there

Jane: you going to put me down any time soon?

Tommy: no

Jane groaned

Tommy took Jane back to his house and up to her room

Tommy: You are grounded to your room for the rest of the night do you understand?

Jane looked down at the floor

Jane: yes

Tommy: good

Jane: when did you learn how to act like a parent?

Tommy: from my parents... now be good

Jane sighed and Tommy left

Jane laid down on her bed and she cried, she really missed her dad from her time and her brother and she missed being the right hight and she figured everything was messed up

Jane:(thinking) How can my mom be an imposter? Why would an imposter save us and switch us back to normal? I really want to go home... I hope there's a home to go back to

Tommy's Mom knocked on the door

Tommy's Mom: Jane are you ok?

Jane: I'm fine Mrs. Oliver

Tommy's Mom: You don't sound fine

Jane: Grandma please I'm fine

Tommy's Mom was quiet

Jane: I'm sorry... M- Mrs. Oliver

Tommy's Mom: That's ok... Well I baked some cookies, come on out and try some

Jane: no thanks, I'm not hungry

Tommy's Mom: Jane what happened today?

Jane: you don't want to know

Tommy's Mom: Yes I do

Jane: Trust me... no you don't

Tommy's Mom: Are you still in trouble for telling us the secret

Jane: No, I'm in trouble for something totally different... and I really don't want to talk about it

Tommy's Mom: Are you sure?

Jane: Yes

Tommy's Mom: Ok if you're sure

Jane laid down on her bed and looked outside the window with tears rolling down her cheeks

The next thing she knew she was being woken up by Tommy for supper

Tommy: Come on Jane it's time for supper

Jane: five more minutes

Tommy: Sleep any later you won't get to sleep at bed time

Jane: leave me alone RT

Tommy stopped trying to get her up

Tommy: Who's RT?

Jane: what?

Tommy: Who's RT

Jane woke up and sat up and looked at her teen dad

Jane: oh man, I thought it was all a dream

Tommy: who's RT?

Jane: my robot brother, who looks exactly like you

Tommy lifted up his eyebrow

Jane: It's a complicated story

Tommy: Oh... well come on it's time for supper

They both headed down to the kitchen table and they ate in silence until Tommy's Mom broke the silence

Tommy's Mom: There is too much tension in this house... What happened?

Tommy/Jane: I don't want to talk about it

Tommy's Mom: You might not want to but you're going to... both of you

Tommy: This is why we don't tell our parents

Jane: That was an accident... I didn't know better

Tommy: and you do now?

Jane: yes

Tommy: Then what would you call today?

Jane: Leaving the power chamber because Zordon said that my mom is still dead and the woman who your future self is probably sleeping with right now isn't my mom but an imposter. Nobody would like to hear that, it's wrong in so many ways, I had to get out

Tommy: Why were you heading to the Space Station

Jane: I wanted to see if I could get to Aquamarine

Tommy: Do you realize how long that would take

Jane: I panicked and I wasn't thinking

Tommy's Dad: What's going on? Space Station?

Tommy/Jane: Nothing

Tommy's Dad: Something is going on and I demand to know what

Jane: It's not like I asked to be kidnapped by Karate Chop

Tommy's Mom: Who's Karate Chop?

Jane: and evil monster... who by the way I helped destroy because I got my powers back

Tommy's Mom: What powers

Jane: My alien powers

Tommy's Mom: I think we all need to calm down

Tommy: First of all mom you thought it was too quiet in here, now you think it's too loud?

Tommy's Mom: Why don't we all just talk in a calm manner?

Tommy: Do you realize you could have been killed today

Tommy's Mom: OH MY GOODNESS!

Jane: people can die just crossing the street

Tommy: You know what I mean

Jane: How long are we going to talk about this? I said I'm sorry, what more do you want

Tommy: I want you to know the seriousness of the situation

Jane: Dad I know the seriousness of the situation... (thinking) I really got to stop slipping like that

It was a dead silence

Tommy's Dad: now it's the awkward silence again

Jane: I'm sorry

Tommy: Just finish eating and get ready for bed

Jane: I don't want to go to bed yet, it's too early

Tommy: You're grounded

Jane: You're mean

Jane ate real fast and left the table

Tommy: Go take a bath then it's bed time

Jane: Stop treating me like a four year old

Tommy: You are a four year old

Jane: I'm a fourteen year old in a four year olds body

Tommy: Yes and I'm still your father no matter how old I am

Tommy's Dad: Both of you stop fighting, Jane you need to listen to Tommy

Jane glared at Tommy's Dad

Tommy's Dad: Wow if looks could kill

Jane stuck her tongue out

Tommy's Mom: Jane

Jane: You're all mean

Jane had tears and she ran to her room, grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom to take a bath

Tommy: That doesn't sound like a fourteen year old

Tommy's Mom: I think she's still a four year old

Tommy: This is still really awkward

Tommy's Mom: This is going to be a long night

Tommy: What do you mean?

Tommy's Mom: She's not going to bed for a while

Tommy: But I told her

Tommy's Mom: And just because you told her she's going to listen? Tommy you were four before, we remember how you were

Tommy's Dad: You were a handful, never liked going to bed at that age

Tommy's Parents were right, when Jane got out of the tub with her pajamas on she did not want to go to bed, Tommy put her in the bed 10 times and his parents put her in bed 5 times

Tommy was carrying Jane for the 11th time and Jane was throwing a temper tantrum

Jane: I don't wanna go to bed I don't wanna it's too early

Tommy: Jane it's your bedtime

Jane: No

Jane kicked Tommy and he let go out of shock and surprise and Jane ran into the living room

Tommy: Jane Ann Oliver

Jane: I don't want to go to bed

Tommy: Do you want a spanking

Jane: NO

Jane ran away again

Tommy: This is getting old fast

Both Tommy and his parents were trying to get Jane to cooperate

Tommy: Jane you're being a bad girl

Jane stuck out her tongue

There was only a couch between Jane and Tommy and his parents

Tommy's Dad: Let's corner her

Tommy's Mom: You go left, I'll go right

Jane:( thinking) They actually think that'll stop me?

It was like Tommy knew what Jane was thinking, he stayed in the middle and as Jane flipped over the couch Tommy caught her

Jane: Let me go let me go

Tommy spanked her three times which made her cry

Tommy: You're going to bed

Tommy carried the struggling four year old Jane to her room and tucked her in

Tommy: Stay in bed

Tommy was mad looking

Jane glared at her 18 year old father but sighed in defeat

The next day it was quiet in the house, nobody said anything during breakfast and Tommy and Jane didn't speak on the way to school. When they got to school they went their separate ways Tommy went up to his friends and Jane went to her first class after she got her book

Jason: Hey bro… are you ok?

Tommy: I'm fine, just a lot on my mind right now… It's an awkward silence at home

Kat: You want to talk about it?

Tanya: Where's Jane anyway?

Tommy: I left her at her locker

Tanya: She's not there

Tommy: She probably went to class

Adam: We should go check

Rocky: Yah who knows how much trouble she can get into

They all went to Tommy's first class and saw Jane reading in her seat

Tommy: she looks fine to me

Jane looked up and looked at the group then got bored real fast and started coloring in a coloring book Tommy's mom got out for her when she had four year old memories

Jason: Why would she have a coloring book?

Tommy: My mom gave it to her

Rocky: Why does your mom have coloring books?

Tommy: She has friends with little kids who come over sometimes

Adam: Ok Why would a fourteen year old be coloring?

Jane heard and rolled her eyes

Billy thought for a moment

Billy: What all has she been doing besides running off

Tommy: Well she through a temper tantrum and kept getting out of bed

Jane rolled her eyes again and started reading again

Billy thought for a minute and then Jane looked up from her book and looked at Billy knowing what he was going to say

Billy: I believe Jane is turning into a four year old

Rangers: What?

Billy: Well the characteristics at least, she seems to have a short attention span as we have witnessed, she ran away yesterday with out thinking it through and she had a temper tantrum and wouldn't stay in bed, all little kids do that, but from the looks from it she also has her fourteen year old memories and has the same intelligence

Rocky: How do you know she has the same intelligence?

Billy: Well I believe she read my mind since she looked at me before I spoke, she's reading a big chapter book

Billy went over to Jane and looked at the picture

Billy: She's coloring in the lines and the rangers are the right colors oh and she keeps rolling her eyes like teenagers do

Jane started clapping

Jane: Wow you figured that out quick

Tommy: Jane why didn't you tell me?

Jane: What good will it do? Plus I just figured it out last night when I actually stayed in bed

Jane looked at the clock

Jane: You better get to class

They looked at the clock

Jason: uh… Lets talk during lunch

Rocky: good idea

The rest of the Rangers left and Tommy took his seat and Jane began to color

People started coming in including Bulk and Skull

Bulk: Look Skull, the new girl is still four

Skull started laughing

Tommy: You guys leave her alone

Skull wasn't listening and he took Jane's coloring book

Jane: Hey give that back

Skull: or what? Are you going to cry?

Tommy: Skull give it back. Why are you picking on someone younger than you? I thought your bullying days were over

Skull: No not over, just dormant

Jane: Wow the school bully knows a big word, who knew

Bulk laughed

Skull: Watch it pipsqueak

Jane: Bring it on Eugene

Tommy : Jane don't do anything bad

Jane: But he took my coloring book

Tommy: Skull just give it back

Skull: No she used my first name… hmm it looks like you took your time on this

Jane: Yes I did now can you please give it back?

Everybody but the teacher was in the room and they were staring

Bulk: Come on Skull this is low even for us

Skull: No, she needs to show some respect

Bulk: Skull she's four give it a rest

Skull: this will show her to not mess with me

He took the coloring book and looked like he was going to rip it

Tommy: Skull don't do that

Tommy got up and was about to take the coloring book away from him but Jane beat him to it, she jumped, pushed Skull in the chest which made him lose his balance and she grabbed the coloring book right before the teacher came in

Teacher: Ok everybody take your sets

Everybody but Skull did, he was glaring daggers at Jane

Teacher: Eugene go take your seat

Skull: She pushed me

Teacher: Who did

Skull: Jane

Teacher: Well did you do anything to provoke her

Skull: No

Class: Yes

Skull: She's coloring instead of studying

Teacher: Coloring what

The teacher went up to Jane's desk

Teacher: Jane let me see the coloring book please

Jane stopped coloring and handed it over and the teacher looked at it

Teacher: Ah Power Rangers… Jane why are you coloring in class

Jane: Because it's fun

There were oohs in the class

Teacher: Silence… Jane why did you bring a coloring book?

Tommy: Let me explain it

Bulk: How come you know everything that's happening to her?

Tommy: Because she's my cousin and she got hit by a monster and the power rangers told me what's wrong with her, they're trying to change her back but it's going to take some time, now right now Jane is a four year old with her fourteen year old intelligence, like a four year old she gets distracted and loses interest real easy, if you want her quiet during class, I suggest you give her coloring book back

The teacher gave it back and started the lesson

Skull:(thinking) I'll wait until she's alone, then I'll get her

Jane:(thinking) that will be a mistake

Nobody gave Jane anymore crap about the coloring book, except the Algebra teacher when she asked Jane for the answer

Teacher: Since you're too smart to pay attention in class, I don't supposed you mind solving this problem on the board Jane

Jane looked up from her coloring book and looked at the board which had the problem 3/6 x 18/1 Solve the fraction

Jane : You want me to say the answer or write it on the board?

Teacher: Since we're just learning it today, do the work on the board

Jane shrugged and went to the board and solved the fraction which was three

Teacher: That is correct, try this one

The teacher made her to ten problems before she was satisfied and half of them were division

Teacher: You might know fractions but you must pay attention… are you even paying attention right now?

Jane: What? Sorry, I have a short attention span, it goes with the four year old body, that is why I have the coloring book, the rest of my teachers are ok with it as long as I am not dissrupting the class

Teacher: Why don't you go to a day care or something?

Jane: Because I still have my fourteen year old intelligence as I just proved

Teacher: Very well, you may take your seat

Finally it was lunch time where everybody could talk

Billy: We need to take Jane to the Power Chamber and see if her condition is going to get worse or sty the same

Jane: How can it get worse

Billy: you being a full four year old, no powers, no fourteen year old memories or intelligence

Jane: yah that would be worse

Jane got up from the table

Tommy: Where are you going?

Jane rolled her eyes

Jane: ladies room

Tommy: ok

Jane left and rolled her eyes then walked quickly to the bathroom, when she came back out she ran into Skull

Skull: Well, well, well, fancy meeting you here

Jane glared at him

Jane: What do you want?

Skull: revenge

Jane: leave me alone, I don't want any trouble

Skull: you pushed me and embarrassed me in front of the class today, it's time to respect your elders

Jane: Skull we're going to get in trouble

Skull: Principal's office is worth it

Skull picked up Jane who was struggling to be let go

Jane: Let me go

Skull: Let you go? Ok

Skull lifted her as high as possible and dropped her

Jane barely caught herself but she did

Jane:(thinking) no more miss nice girl

From the floor she spun her foot around and tripped Skull then kicked him in the gut as he was coming down

Jane stood up

Jane: Don't mess with an Oliver

Skull: YOUR DEAD

Skull picked Jane up and pinned her against the lockers which made a loud noise

Jason: What's going on?

Tommy: Let's go check it out

The whole cafeteria had the same idea and were circling the two fighters

Skull was kicked in the forbidden zone twice, Jane was hit in the stomach three times, Skull was bitten on the leg and arms three times each, Jane was pinned to the wall nine times but head butted Skull eight times, Skull ran into the wall three times trying to grab Jane but she did three wall flips and then the rangers made it to the front of the circle along with the principal

Principal: ENOUGH Both of you to my office… NOW

The circle had a gap and the two followed the principal to his office, Jane risked a look at Tommy, he wasn't happy

Jane:(thinking) If he was older his eyes would be a very dark green right now

Finally they got to the principals office and sat in the seats

Principal: Now does somebody want to tell me what's going on here?

Jane: He started it, I was just coming back to the cafeteria from the bathroom and he basically attacked me

Skull: She started it in English class when she pushed me and embarrassed me in front of the class

Jane: He was going to rip my coloring book for no reason

Principal: Eugene?

Skull: She made me mad yesterday by using my first name, only teachers and my parents are aloud to say that

Jane: you made fun of me because of what happened

Principal: now that wasn't very nice… ok so it sounds like it was Eugene's fault so you get detention for a week, both of your families will be called, Jane we don't seem to have your family on record

Jane: Use Tommy Oliver's, I'm his cousin and that is where I live

Principal: Ok, I hope you know the seriousness of this situation

Jane: I know

Skull: So what's her punishment?

Principal: Being like that is punishment enough

Jane smiled and Skull couldn't believe it

Principal: Now I need to call your families

Skulls family was on speed dial

Jane:(thinking) he must get in trouble a lot

Then the principal called the Olivers then wrote passes for both of them

Principal: You're both excused, no more fighting

The two of them left

Jane:(thinking) I might be off the hook here, but not with dad and grandma and grandpa

Jane went to her next class since lunch was over, to her disappointment she had this class with not only Tommy but also with Jason and Rocky

Jane:(thinking) Oh no half the power ranger team

Jane was the last one in the classroom and everybody stared at her when she came in after giving the teacher a not late pass and they stared at her when she climbed up onto the books and sat. Jane was avoiding the rangers' gazes but she looked around the rest of the room

Jane: what are you all looking at

They stopped staring and the teacher continued with her lesson

Finally the bell rang and everybody got out of that class and Jane was walking the fastest out and got to her locker real quick too and tried avoiding her dad by walking fast to her next class

Tommy: Jane Ann Oliver

Jane stopped

Jane:(thinking) knew that was coming... I was so close

Jane turned around and looked at her dad, he looked really scary

Jane: Uh... can't talk now Tommy, we're going to be late for class

Jane turned around and ran to her next class

Jane:(thinking) I am in so much trouble

Tommy came in the room right after Jane and took his seat after Jane

Tommy:(whispered in Jane's ear) You are in so much trouble young lady

Jane cringed and felt tears coming down but she held them back. She didn't feel like coloring anymore, she got out a chapter book and read that

Jane was quiet for the rest of the school day and to Jane's disappointment the last bell rang to end the school day

Rocky: are we going to... you know where

Tommy: Not today, not unless we have to

Rocky: So we're going to the Youth Center then

Tommy: yah, I'll meet you guys there

Rocky: Ok

Tommy grabbed Jane's wrist and guided her first to his locker then her locker to get the homework then pulled her outside

Jane: you're squeezing to hard Tommy

Jane was trying to get loose but that only made Tommy squease harder

Jane: Tommy please... ow

Tommy rolled his eyes and picked Jane up and carried her home

Nothing else was said on the way home

Finally they got home and Tommy sat Jane on the couch

Tommy: What in the world is wrong with you?

Jane: There's nothing wrong with me

Tommy: you got in a fight with Skull

Jane: Really Tommy I didn't notice

Tommy: Don't get smart with me young lady, you're on very thin ice

Jane: I can swim

Tommy: you better watch it, you're in a lot of trouble right now

Jane: He started it

Tommy: So why did you have to finish it?

Jane: Because that's what I do, hey I tried to tell him to leave me alone because I didn't want to get into any more trouble, but then he started the fight and... well it's not like I could have done anything besides fight, I'm not that fast right now, and everybody was at lunch

Tommy: Whether you started it or finished it, what you did was still very wrong

Jane: I know

Tommy: Good, then you know why I have to punish you

Jane: huh?

Tommy picked up Jane and put her across his knee and spanked her

Finally he was finished and Jane was crying, Tommy picked her up again and carried her to her room

Tommy: You are to stay in here and think about what you done today

Jane didn't say anything she just pouted

Tommy: I'll be back later

He left

Jane:(thinking) Dad's mean at eighteen... wait no he's not, I've been a bad girl... why am I talking to myself? Being a four year old sucks, he keeps spanking me, he wouldn't do that if I was my regular hight, of course if I was my regular hight, grandma and grandpa wouldn't have known about the power rangers and none of this would have happened... gosh I'm so bored, I don't feel like coloring or reading, grandma and grandpa are downstairs, they wouldn't know I left the house for a while, but dad might... well he said stay here, but for how long? He just told me to think about what I did today, he didn't say stay here all night long... I love twisting words, I'm going to go to the Youth Center

Jane got on her workout clothes, turned invisible, opened her window and flew to the Youth Center

Jane:(thinking) ok the gang are all sparring and whatnot, nobody is at the Gymnastics area, it's been a few months, I think this will be fun, I mean I am pretty good at it

She went to the Gymnastics area and turned visible and got up on the balance beam

Jane:(thinking) Maybe after being a power ranger I'll get back into Gymnastics... maybe

She did a few flips and tricks on the balance beam then she headed over to the rings and did a few tricks on those and then went to the bars and did a few tricks. She didn't realize she was attracting a crowd with her tricks and when she was done people were clapping

Jane smiled

Jane:(thinking) none of them are the rangers or my dad or Bulk and Skull

Jane put on a show for her audiance

Person: How did you get so good?

Person: She looks like a minnie version of Kimberly Hart

Person: She is so sweet

Person: I wonder how old she is?

Person: Well she can't be more than five

Person: I wonder where her parents are

Person: I bet they're proud, she's going to have a good Gymnastic future

Jane smiled when she heard that, then silently laughed

Ernie came over

Ernie: What's with all the commotion

Ernie saw Jane do her finale

Jane jumped from the balance beam as hard as she could, grabbed the rings while in the air, did a few flips, then swung from the rings to the bars and did a few flips then got on top of the bars and jumped down from them with three front flips to the ground. Everybody was amazed and they clapped and cheered

Kat: What's going on over there

Ernie came back

Ernie: A little girl who could be the new Kimberly Hart, she just put on a show

Tommy: A little girl? What does she look like

Ernie: well she's wearing pink, she has long brown hair... Tommy she kind of looks like you

Tommy: That's my cousin Jane

Ernie: I thought she was fourteen

Tommy: A monster made her like that, she's not supposed to be here, she's supposed to be grounded

Ernie: Would you like me to kick her out?

Tommy: No I'll get her... thanks Ernie

Ernie left

Kat: Tommy don't be too hard on her, think about what she's going through

Tommy: What she's going through?

Kat: she was turned into four year old, this is what they sometimes do, you can't just ground them to their room for days at a time

Tommy: She's fourteen

Kat: she's acting like four year old, and little kids are sensitive

Tommy: What do you suggest?

Kat: don't talk to her like how you would talk to us, talk to her like a four year old

Tommy: Again she's fourteen

Kat: no she just has a fourteen year old intelligence and memories, the rest of her is four

Tommy: how do you explain her teenage snippyness?

Kat: well that's from her memories of being a teenager

Tommy: how am I supposed to punish her

Kat: three swats on her bottom and send her to her room for a half hour, then talk to her and say that you forgive her then stop talking about it, you can't stay mad at a four year old forever ... she'll start thinking you as a mean daddy, you wouldn't want that

Tommy: this parenting stuff is hard... how come you know so much?

Kat: I vollinteer at the children's hospital and daycare centers a lot, you have to know how to dissapline them without scarring them for life

Tommy: Do you think I scarred her for life with spanking her already today?

Kat: How many swats did you give her?

Tommy: about ten... we talked before the spanking

Kat: I think it's better to wait after the spanking then explain why you spanked her

Tommy: ok... I still think it's hard being a dad... well should I go scare her now?

Adam: No better time then the present

Tommy sighed and went over to the Gymnastics area and saw Jane doing Gymnastics

Tommy:(thinking) She is like Kimberly

Jane was going to do her finale again and then she read Tommy's mind and saw him as she did a flip, she messed up and landed on her right arm

Tommy: JANE

Jane: MY ARM MY ARM

Jane was crying

Ernie: the ambulence are on their way

The rangers hurried to Jane and Tommy

Jason: What happened?

Tommy: she was doing a dangerous trick, messed up, fell and broke her arm... Jane why did you do that? You knew that trick was dangerous, you're not even supposed to be here, you're too little to cross the street by your self anyway

Jane didn't say anything, she was still crying

Finally the ambulence showed up

Doctor: Son are you family?

Tommy: Yes I'm her cousin

Doctor: where's her parents

Tommy: uh

Jane: Payleontollogy expedition

Doctor: Ok come with us, call your parents when we get to the hospital... ok now what happened

Jane didn't answer

Tommy: she was doing a trick in the Gymnastics area, messed up and fell on her arm

The doctor asked more questions and gave Jane a shot in the arm then she was rushed into the emergancy room and Tommy waited in the lobby and called his parents

Tommy's Mom: OH MY GOD! Is she all right?

Tommy: She'll be fine

Tommy's Mom: She's lucky she didn't break her neck

Tommy: She's going to be fine, it's just a broken arm at the worst

Tommy's Mom: I'm going to come straight away

Tommy: No mom don't do that, she's fine, we'll be home later

Tommy's Mom: Tommy somebody has to be there for her

Tommy: I'm here, my friends are coming, trust me, there's enough people

Tommy's Mom: What if...

Tommy: If there is one then you can come up, but we got the empire pretty good, we have a few days, trust me

A few minutes later the rest of the group came

Kat: how is she

Tommy: I don't know, I'm sure she's all right

The doctor came back out a few hours later, the rangers had supper in the cafeteria

They had to do scans and give her a shot and put the cast on, it took a few hours

Doctor: Tommy

Tommy: yes, how is she?

Doctor: She's resting, crying put her out, she had supper a while ago... did you get a hold of your parents

Tommy: yes they know, I told them not to come though, my mom over reacts

Doctor: somebody at least 18 needs to sign her out

Tommy: I am 18

Doctor: oh... ok

Tommy: can we go see her?

Doctor: just one person right now, like I said, she's resting

Jason: we'll wait out here bro

Tommy: thanks

Kat: Here give her this

It was a Get Well Soon Bear

Tommy took it

Tommy: Thanks

Kat: your name is on it too

Tommy went into Jane's room and she was sleeping and she had a sling on her right arm and a pink cast

Tommy:(thinking) awe man

Tommy went and sat down in the chair next to the bed and put the bear next to Jane

Tommy: She's so innocent when she sleeps

Jane woke up but still had her eyes closed

Jane: very funny dad

Tommy: Sorry if I woke you

Jane: you didn't

Jane sat up and then saw the get well bear and smiled

Jane: cute bear

It was pink with purple GET WELL SOON lettering all over it and in the middle there was a message that said _Jane we hope you get well soon love your friends _Everybody's names were at the end

Tommy: everybody's out in the lobby waiting

Jane: even your parents?

Tommy: no, I told them not to come, mom over reacts

Jane: tell me about it... so how long have we been here?

Tommy: I'd say about four hours

Jane: oh... sorry

Tommy: It's ok

Tommy and Jane sighed at the same time but nobody said anything and it was an awkward moment

Jane: When are these awkward moments going to stop?

Tommy: I don't know

Jane: so when can I get out of here?

Tommy: When the doctors give the ok

Jane nodded

Jane: so... how much trouble am I in?

Tommy: We'll talk about that later

Jane sighed and leaned against her pillows and played with her bear

Jane: I think I'll name you... Get Well Bear

Tommy: Get Well Bear?

Jane: well it is a get well soon bear... what? I'm four remember

Tommy: I know... Why did you leave your room? Why couldn't you just stay in your room

Jane: I wanted to go to the Youth Center, I don't like being sent to my room, I escape my room all the time in the future, but I prove it's not my fault

Tommy: Are you saying this time it wasn't your fault?

Jane: no this time I'm saying... wait a minute yes I am, it's all Mondo's fault, if he hadn't sent that monster after us then I would still look and act like a fourteen year old, your parents wouldn't know the secret, Bulk and Skull wouldn't have teased me and Skull wouldn't have started that fight, you wouldn't punish me, I wouldn't do gymnastics and break my arm and I would probably be back to the future by now... I really hate Mondo

Tommy: wow, how'd you figure that out?

Jane: it's not hard

The doctor came in with Jane's x-rays

Doctor: ah good Jane you're awake

Tommy: How bad is it?

Doctor: Well Jane just sprained her arm, it will be healed in a few weeks, she needs to keep her arm in the sling for a week and the cast for two

Jane: ok, can we leave now?

Doctor: yes, I just need these forms filled out

He handed them to Tommy and he filled them out

Doctor: Ok you're all set, you may leave

Tommy: thank you doctor

Doctor: You're welcome, no Gymnastics for a while

Tommy: Or karate

Jane: or coloring

Tommy picked Jane up and Jane grabbed Get Well Bear and they left the room and went into the lobby where the others were waiting

Tanya: there they are

Everybody went up to them

Rangers: Are you ok

Kat: We were all so worried

Tommy: She's fine, she can't do anything fun but she's fine

Adam: how long do you have to wear that sling?

Jane: A week, and the cast for two weeks

Billy: So how well can you write left handed, that is what you're going to have to do for school

Jane: I can't

Jason: We'll think of something, right now we need to get Jane home, I predict your mom is freaking out right now Tommy

Tommy: I think you're right, it's been hours

Jason: I'll give you a lift home

Tommy: Thanks

Tommy, Jane and Kat got in Jason's Jeep and the rest got in Rocky's Blazer

When they got home Tommy's Mom was freaking out

Tommy's Mom: Oh I was so worried about you, I thought you were in your room, why did you run off? I can't believe it

Tommy: Mom calm down

Tommy's Mom: Tommy how can you be calm with this? Your _daughter _sprained her arm

Tommy: yes, we already went through all of this and accepted it, there is nothing we can do about it, why are you over exagerating?

Tommy's Mom: That's what mothers or future grandmothers do... Why did it take so long?

Tommy: It always takes a long time in the hospital, I'm glad she didn't have to spend the night

Jane: me too

Jane yawned

Tommy's Dad: I think it's past somebody's bedtime

It was 9:30, an hour past Jane's regular bedtime since she wasn't past seven yet

Tommy's Mom: I'll help her into her pajamas

She took Jane out of Tommy's arms and carried her upstairs and helped her into her pajamas

Tommy's Mom: you're very lucky you didn't break your arm or neck, with what Tommy told me

Jane: I know... it was stupid... am I supposed to sleep with this sling on?

Tommy's Mom: No, here I'll help you

She took the sling off of Jane and gently put Jane's arm on a pillow

Tommy's Mom: I'll send Tommy in and you two can talk

Jane silently groaned, she didn't want to have a talk

Tommy was standing by Jane's door

Tommy's Mom: Only talk for a while it's already an hour past her bedtime

Tommy: I know mom... hey how do you punish kids with this situation?

Tommy's Mom: Well... I think she learned her lesson, but you need to explain things to her, she might have fourteen year old memories and intelligence but she is still four and little kids are sensitive

Tommy: Don't spank her?

Tommy's Mom: Don't spank her, she's been punished enough with the sprained arm

Tommy nodded and went into Jane's room

Jane: It's later?

Tommy: It's later

Jane sighed

Tommy sat at the foot of Jane's bed and sighed

Tommy:(thinking) How do I start this?

Tommy: I hope you know what you did was wrong and dangerous

Jane: don't worry I learned my lesson

She indicated to her sprained arm

Tommy: Not only the Gymnastics trick, but also crossing the street by yourself, you're too little and sneaking out the window

Jane: actually I flew out the window, flying is one of my alien powers

Tommy was surprised

Tommy: It was still wrong, I told you to stay in here

Jane: I don't like being couped up in my room, I want to hang out with you guys, I'm in the past, I want to explore it, Angel Grove is a whole lot different in 1996 then it is in 2014... for one thing there is no Power Chamber, the Youth Center is bigger, This house is bigger thanks to alien technology, there are more houses and roads then there are trees and parks... that's kind of sad... I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say, I just don't like being couped up

Jane was almost in tears now

Tommy was surprised at what Jane was saying and then saw her crying so he embraced her and tried to calm her down

Tommy: It's ok... shh, you don't have to stay in here during the day anymore (thinking) she really is sensitive

Jane: Please don't tell anybody what I told you about the Power Chamber

Tommy: I won't... Well I think it's time for you to get some sleep, it's still a school day tomorrow

Jane yawned

Jane: K

She laid back down and Tommy tucked her in and kissed her forehead

Tommy: goodnight

Jane: night

Tommy turned out the light and left

The next day Jane woke up and she felt different... she felt taller. She went to the mirror and she was excited, she was the right age and hight

Jane: It's about time

She got dressed and was careful since her arm was sprained

Jane: Everybody's going to be excited

Five minutes later Tommy's Mom came in the room

Tommy's Mom: Jane honey it's time to get up

She then saw Jane

Tommy's Mom: Jane

Jane smiled

Tommy's Mom: How did you

Jane: I don't know I just woke up and I was back to normal

Tommy's Mom smiled

Tommy's Mom: Well come down for breakfast

Jane smiled

Jane:(thinking) Dad is going to be surprised

Jane: I'll be down in a minute, I have to finish my homework

Tommy's Mom: and it's only going to take you a minute?

Jane: yes, it's only 20 Algebra problems

Tommy's Mom: Only?

Jane: Trust me

Jane smiled

Tommy's Mom: ok

Jane: Hey don't tell Tommy, I want to surprise him

Tommy's Mom smiled and left

Jane used her powers and solved her Algebra problems, it only took her a minute to do it all, since she's very smart. Then she packed her book bag and headed downstairs where everybody was eating breakfast

Jane walked into the kitchen

Jane: Guess who's back

Tommy: Jane you're back to normal

Jane: yep... please don't anybody faint

Tommy: funny

Tommy's Dad: What

Tommy: How did you know about that?

Jane: Video Journal when you came back as the white ranger

Tommy's Dad: what happened

Tommy/Jane: Kimberly fainted

Tommy: After I said Guess who's back and surprised everybody in the Command Center

Jane: I had to say it

Tommy laughed

They hurried and got ready for school

Tommy: well at least that problem is taken care of

Jane: yah

Finally they made it to school where Bulk and Skull were

Skull: I can't believe Jane didn't get punished

Bulk: Skull you started the whole thing

Skull: So she should still have gotten punished

Bulk: Well she did hurt her arm at the Youth Center yesterday

Skull: Oh she did, I didn't know I had detention remember

Bulk: yah she had to be taken to the hospital

Skull: I bet everybody was treating her like a princess, including Tommy, because she's a four year old, she already gets to color in class and not pay attention and sit on text books, now what? Is she going to have somebody do her homework for her too since she sprained her wittle arm?

He said the last two words in baby talk

Jane and Tommy were right behind Bulk and Skull

Jane: no, I can do my own homework, and I don't like being treated like a princess

Tommy: And nobody has been treating her as one

Skull: Now you're regular sized

Jane: yep, fourteen and proud of it

Skull: And you still don't get in trouble

Jane: I didn't cause the trouble, I only finished it

Tommy: Jane don't start

Jane: Ok

They started to leave

Skull: no, I want to finish this once and for all

Jane turned around

Jane: It was finished yesterday, I was four and still beat you, I'm now fourteen... do the math

Skull: you didn't beat me

Bulk: yes she did

Skull: Who's side are you on Bulky?

Tommy: this is just going to lead to another fight... you're already in trouble from yesterday's, lets not add on to it

Bulk: Tommy's right

Skull: Detentions nothing, I want her to pay for what she did to me

Jane: I _pushed _you, give it a _rest_ already

Skull: you didn't get punished yesterday

Jane: because it was your fault

Skull: You were fighting too

Jane: actually I call it defending myself because I couldn't escape

Bulk: how did you get back to normal anyway? Did the power rangers do something?

Jane: no I just woke up this morning and I was back to normal

Tommy: Well we better get to class before we're late

Skull: uh-hu you just don't want her to fight me, because she'll lose

Jane: no I just don't want to get into trouble

Tommy and Jane turn around to leave

Skull: you're too chicken to fight me aren't you, because now you have a sprained arm

Jane turned around and faced Skull

Jane: there is so much I can do to you with one arm, and I can win,

Jane grabbed Skull's hand and bent it back

Jane: I am not scared of fighting you, with or without a sprained arm, I know I will win, but I am only to use my abilities for good, not evil, now I suggest you stop with your taunting and grudge because you will fall and you will fall hard

Jane let his wrist go and he glared

Jane: glare all you want, you will still fall

Jane turned and went back to Tommy

Tommy: that's a lot better than fighting

Jane: I know

They got their books for English class and found their friends

Rocky: Wow Jane you're back to normal

Jane: feels good to be taller again

Billy: no side effects?

Jane: no

Billy: that's good

Tanya: Well that's one problem completed

Jason: now just a few more to attend to

Kat: that is all going to have to wait, we have class in two minutes

Adam: then we better hurry and get there

They all went there separate ways

Jane went to her desk and got rid of the text books that were on her seat

A few minutes later the teacher walked in

Teacher: well it looks like you're back to normal Jane

Jane: yes

Teacher: and how did that happen?

Jane: It just wore off in the night

Teacher: I see, well it's good to have you normal again... what happened to your arm?

Jane: I sprained it

Teacher: I see that, how

Jane: Gymnastics

Tommy: She did a stupid and dangerous trick

Jane looked at her father and rolled her eyes

Teacher: I see, Well I hope you get better soon

Jane: Thanks

The teacher finally started the lesson

Jane loved taking the books off her seat every hour, it made her feel tall and normal

Finally it was lunch time

Jane: So are we going to the Power Chamber and work on the Mind Eraser?

Billy: Jane I believe it will be hard for you to work on it with a sprained arm

Jane: I can help work on it, sprained arm or no sprained arm

Billy: We don't want to risk anything else happening, Alpha and I are working on it and will be done with it in about a month

Jane: I can help, what's the worst that can happen with me just helping?

Billy: I don't know, but something can happen and we don't want to risk it

Jane rolled her eyes

Jane: Fine... It would have been easier if you said Jane we don't want your help

She got up from the table and left the cafeteria

Tommy: Jane

He started to get up but Kat stopped him

Kat: Give her some alone time

Tommy: She's going to get in a fight with Skull

Tanya: Give her more credit than that

Tommy: Well she got in a fight yesterday and she was four

Jason: And now she's fourteen, she knows better

Jane went to the library and read, she didn't know that Skull was following her though

Skull stopped by the library and took a couple deep breaths before going in... he doesn't like libraries

Skull: Time to get my revenge once and for all

Jane was reading The Wizard Of Oz when she sensed somebody behind her. She turned around and came face to face with Skull

Jane: What do you want Skull? And how did you get past Bulk?

Skull: That was easy, you know what I want

Jane: revenge for what I did to you?

Jane sounded bored

Skull: exactly

Jane: sorry no can do, I don't feel like whipping your butt

Skull: I think it's you who's going to get the butt whipping

Skull lunged forward to grab Jane but Jane dodged it

Jane: Skull I've been a black belt for four years now, do you honestly think I can't take you?

Skull: What's with you Olivers and Karate?

Jane: I don't know, we just like it

Skull: I can still take you

Jane: I don't feel like beating you

Skull: I'm going to beat you

Jane: no you're not

Jane walked away out of the library

Skull: Come back here

Jane walked faster to the Cafeteria and Skull followed her

She finally made it to the cafeteria and she was power walking and grinning a bit, she had a plan

Skull was still chasing her when they were in the cafeteria

Tommy: I knew something bad was going to happen, you can't leave her out of your site or she'll get in trouble

Tommy stood up and was going towards the two

Skull started running towards Jane and there were many eye witnesses

Jane started running and finally was running towards a brick wall and Skull was right in back of her

Jane:(thinking) This will get him

She ran straight towards the wall and did a wall flip and ended up behind Skull as he couldn't stop himself and he ran right up against it and ended up with a bloody nose

Jane: I just beat you without touching you

Skull: My nose, look what you did to my nose

Jane: Oh for heavens sake, go to the nurse

Bulk and Tommy came up to them

Bulk: Skull what did you do

Skull: I didn't do it, she made me do it

Jane: I didn't make you chase me

Skull: You tricked me

Jane: That I did

Bulk: Come on Skull, lets get you to the nurse

The two left and Tommy looked at Jane

Tommy: Are you an evil genius or something?

Jane: Or something

She started going back to the library

Tommy grabbed her arm and headed back to the table

Tommy: Oh no you don't you're not leaving my sight

Jane: What?

Tommy: You get in to much trouble

Jane: Well I'm going to have to leave your sight if things get scary

Tommy: You'll go to the Power Chamber with Billy... and you will not work on the Mind Eraser, let Billy and Alpha work on that

Jane: Stop treating me like a kid

Tommy: you are a kid

Jane: well then so are you, you're only four years older than I am

Rocky: She got you there

Tommy: Not helping Rocko

Jane: I am seriously capable of working on the Mind Eraser

Billy: We don't want to risk anything

Tommy: And we don't want you to get hurt

Jane: Ok now you're treating me like a baby... I'm 14

Jason: A fourteen year old who gets in a lot of trouble

Jane: always somebody else's fault

Tommy: you mean you never get in trouble in the future

Jane: I get in trouble yes, but It's always somebody else's fault, like Marajuana was Elsa's fault, the secret getting out, I had no choice in the matter, Bad things just keep happening to me because of my heritage

Billy: you're still not helping with it

All of a sudden the bell rang and they had to get to their next classes

A few hours later school was out

Billy: I'm going to work on the Mind Eraser

He teleported

Jason: you want to go to the Youth Center?

Rocky: Yah lets go there

Jane:(thinking) They go there every day, no wonder Ernie found out who they are

Jane: Have fun

Tommy: you're coming too

Jane: No I'm not, I'm going home

Tommy: I told you I'm not letting you out of my sight

Jane: oh come on

Tommy: You wanted to come here so bad yesterday

Jane: that was yesterday, this is today

Tommy: you're coming

Jane: I can't do anything, with a broken arm, I at least can get my homework done at home

Rocky: Why can't you do your homework at the Youth Center?

Jane: Because I have a _special_ way of doing my homework

Rocky: Oh

Tommy: You're the one who said you didn't want to be couped up in your room because it's just like the future

Jane: that was when I was four, I'm not four anymore

Tommy: four or fourteen that is what you said

Jane: Fine

She didn't feel like arguing anymore

They walked to the Youth Center and Tommy and Rocky sparred, Jason and Adam Sparred, Tanya and Jane watched and Kat did dance

Jane: I thought Kat liked to dive

Tanya: She also likes dance, she hopes to be a dance teacher later in life

Jane nodded

Jane and Tanya watched the four spar and it was getting a bit boring for Jane, she'd rather be the one sparring

All of a sudden the communicators beeped

Jane:(thinking) figures

The rangers all gathered up

Tommy: Yes Zordon

Zordon: Rangers King Mondo is at it again, there is a monster at Angel Grove Park

Tommy: We're on it... Jane... stay here

Jane: ok

Tommy: I mean it

Jane: O...K

The rangers left

Jane:(thinking) I wish my ranger powers worked, they worked last time... why not this time?

Jane got up from her seat and left the Youth Center

Jane:(thinking) Dad'll be mad... who cares, I need to see if I can power up

She carefully took her arm out of the sling, she winced a bit but she did it

Jane:(thinking) It doesn't hurt as much anymore, maybe because I'm taller and stronger than four year olds

Jane went to a spot where nobody could see her

Jane: DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

She finally did it, she was powered up

Jane: About time

She then went to help the other rangers battle the Machine Empire

It took her 30 seconds to get to the others because she used her super speed. She helped out Tanya who had five cogs on her

Tanya: than's Kat... wait you're not Kat

Jane: Nope

Jane left and went to battle the other cogs

Monster: who's this new ranger? Cogs attack the new one

They all started going after Jane

Jane:(thinking) This will be fun... RAPTOR CLAWS

She used her raptor claws and scratched the cogs until they were nothing but scrap metal

Rocky: Wow that was cool

Jane: too easy

Kat: Who is she

Tommy got on the communicator

Tommy: Zordon do you know who she is

Zordon: No Tommy I do not, I am sure she is a friend since she is helping us battle the cogs and monster

Monster: What is going on? She destroyed the cogs with just running around real fast

The other rangers got out of there stunned faze and started helping out Jane

Jane:(thinking) It feels so good to be back in costume

Jane used her Thundermax Saber in laser mode and attacked the monster

Rocky: What was that

The monster got really weak

Jane: Thundermax Saber in laser mode

The Zeo Rangers got out there zeo pistils and fired those at the monster who got weak but then the monster started fighting

Jane: I suggest you put your weapons together and form the Zeo Cannon

Kat: The Pink Rangers right

That is what they did and they destroyed the monster and it did not grow

Tommy: POWER DOWN

Everybody but Jane powered down

Tommy: Who are you

Jane: Wow Tommy you don't know who I am? POWER DOWN... I told you I'm a future power ranger

Everybody was shocked

Tommy: Jane you're supposed to have your arm in a sling

Jane: It doesn't hurt that much anymore

Tommy: you could have hurt it more

Jane: No, I was fine, The monster didn't know what was coming

Jason: Well now they do

Jane: I'm sorry I just got very bored and I decided to try my Dino Gem and to my surprise and luck it works

Tommy: Jane

Jane: Oh Tommy stop getting mad at me, your future self is the one who made me the pink power ranger... no I would really like to go to the Power Chamber and help with the Mind Eraser

Tommy: So this is what this is all about

Jane: what? I would like to go home and figure out who the woman who dares to look like my mom is

Tommy: It's too dangerous

Jane: Tommy, I installed the sycurity system we use in the future when I was ten, I invented the rememberer for you when I was even younger, I built a robot that looks exactly like you and he's now my brother... I am good with technology

Jason: you built a robot?

Rocky: We're trying to fight robots and you create one?

Jane: He's a nice robot, and he doesn't want to take over the world

Rocky: oh

Jane: please I really want to go home, I've been here for a very long time, we need to get the mind eraser finished so the future doesn't change, believe me change is bad

Adam: Lets take her

Tommy: It's too danger-

Jane: No it's not, I know what I'm doing

Tommy: ok

Tommy grabbed Jane's arm and they all teleported to the Power Chamber

Tommy: She's going to work on the Mind Eraser

Billy: It's too danger-

Jane: No it's not Billy, you're not the only super genius here

Jane got to work without anybody saying another word

The two super geniuses and the robot worked on it for three hours and finally made a dent

Alpha: with this rate, we'll have it fixed in two days

Tommy: Well it's time to go home, it's getting late

Jane: Also known as your mom's getting worried

Tommy: exactly

Jane: ok

Billy: I'm going to stay for a bit longer and work on it, we might be able to finish it by tomorrow

Jane: that will be great

Tommy: uh... yah... great... well come on

They teleported out of the Power Chamber and landed in the living room and startled Tommy's Mom

Tommy: Sorry

Tommy didn't sound happy and the whole house knew it

Tommy's Dad: Son is something wrong?

Tommy: No I'm fine... I think I'll skip supper

He went to his room

Tommy's Mom: Jane did something bad happen?

Jane: no... everything was normal

Jane thought for a minute

Jane:(thinking) I think he doesn't want me to go... he's grown attached to me... that must be it... oh boy, I've been talking of nothing else but going home, that must have made him feel horrible... now I feel horrible by only thinking of myself... I must talk to him

Jane: I'll be down later for supper, I need to talk to him

Tommy's Mom: What's going on?

Jane: I might be leaving tomorrow

Tommy's Parents: What

Jane wasn't paying attention to them, she was reading her young fathers mind

Tommy:(thinking) I shouldn't have gotten close to her, I knew she'd be leaving I just didn't know it would be this soon... she wants to go home... I know that, it's not like I'll never see her again, she's going home to... well... me, but me here won't see her for another four or so years

Jane:(thinking) I need to talk to him

Tommy's Mom: What do you mean you'll be leaving tomorrow?

Jane: explain later, I need to talk to Tommy

Jane headed upstairs to her dad's room and knocked

Jane: Tommy can I come in?

Tommy: Not now Jane, I need some alone time

Jane: You know it's easier to talk about your problems then it is to hold them in

Tommy: who told you that?

Jane opened the door

Jane: you did

She came in and sat down next to him

Jane: I know why you're sad, I'm sad too but you and I both know it's for the best

Tommy: why are you sad? You're going home

Jane: yes, but I grew attached to the past like you grew attached to me

Tommy: Then how come you want to go home so bad?

Jane: Well... I don't belong here, the longer I stay the better chance the future will be changed... change is not good, it changed last time I went back to the future, Rita and Zedd were ruling the world

Tommy: That's bad

Jane: yes... and you didn't believe anything was possible, I had to come back to the past and fix the future... that was kind of weird because the me who was going to the future was in the past, and our past selves and future selves caught up to each other... it's kind of confusing and it gives me a headache thinking about it

Tommy: Why didn't the power rangers defeat Rita and Zedd?

Jane: They got in the Command Center and killed Rocky, Kimberly and Billy... everything went downhill after that

Tommy: Then it will be good if you go back to the future

Jane: yes

Tommy: how is the mind eraser going to get everybody's mind erased? You created quite a scene

Jane: well the mind eraser has been updated from it's original state. It is connected to the outside and what happens is when it is turned on there will be a blinding flash and that erases the memories

Tommy: Who came up with that?

Jane: Men in Black

Tommy: Who

Jane: it's a movie in the near future... to me it's a really old movie though

Tommy: Are you sure it'll work?

Jane: yes... I happen to be a super genius

Tommy: right... that's just hard to believe

Tommy's Parents came upstairs to Tommy's room

Tommy's Mom: What do you mean you're leaving tomorrow?

Jane: I'm going back to the future

Tommy's Mom: how

Jane: Time machine

Tommy's Dad: A time machine?

Tommy's Mom: That's... A time machine? That's not... possible

Tommy/Jane: Anything's possible

Jane: Billy built it it's at the Power Chamber

Tommy: Power Ranger headquarters

Tommy's Mom: You can't leave

Jane: I am leaving

Tommy's Mom: A time machine is... is... is like the movies about aliens and... spaceships and... and

Jane: good, because I happen to be half alien

Tommy's Mom: This isn't a movie

Jane: I know, but the time machine is real, I've been in it... and if you knew half the stuff Tommy does... Well, you wouldn't believe any of that either

Tommy's Mom: like what

Tommy: Teleporting

Tommy's Mom: what

Tommy: Haven't you been watching the news? we teleport all the time

Tommy's Mom: it never really sunk in

Tommy: Mom I'm a power ranger... I'm the lead power ranger

Tommy's Dad: hun you're the only one who's freaking out about this

Tommy's Mom: Why aren't you scared?

Tommy's Dad: because Tommy obviously knows what he's doing

Tommy's Mom: What if he gets killed?

Tommy's Dad: he doesn't get killed

Tommy's Mom: how do you know

Tommy's Dad: because our granddaughter is standing right in front of us

Jane: he becomes a power ranger legend... and he's the best

Tommy's Mom: I... I just don't want anything to happen to either of you

Tommy: We know mom

Tommy gave her a hug

Tommy: Nothing is going to happen to me

Tommy's Mom: I hope you're right

Tommy: I am

Jane: look on the bright side, the worst that happens is that he cuts his hair in a few years

Tommy: Ha ha very funny

Jane: well you do

Tommy's Mom: are you sure the time machine is safe?

Jane: yes, like I said, I've been in it

Tommy's Mom: just be careful

Jane: I will

Jane gave her a hug

The next day Jane packed everything she brought with her and put it in her gym bag and she put her Get Well Soon bear in the bag also

Tommy knocked on her door

Tommy: Jane are you ready?

Jane: almost

She looked at herself in the mirror

Jane:(thinking) I'm going home and I'm getting rid of the imposter

She finally opened the door and her young father was waiting for her

Tommy: you have everything packed and ready to go?

Jane nodded

Tommy: ok... lets go down to breakfast... I think mom's about to cry

They headed down to breakfast and Tommy was right, His mom was trying to hold back tears

Jane went up to her and hugged her

Jane: Don't worry, you're going to see me soon... I practically live her in the future

Tommy's Mom smiled at that

After breakfast Jane hugged both of Tommy's parents a lot and then the two of them left

Jane: They won't even remember me or that you're a power ranger

Tommy: That's for the best

Jane nodded and was holding back tears

Jane:(thinking) You won't even remember me

They all met at the Youth Center

Jason: Are we all ready?

Everybody nodded

They all teleported to the Power Chamber

Jane: lets get to work

Billy, Alpha and Jane got to work and finished the mind eraser in two hours

Zordon: It is complete, we can now send Jane home

Jane looked at everybody and could tell that they all had tears in their eyes

Jane: this isn't good bye... just so long

Jane was trying to hold back tears and she gave everybody hugs, her father last

Tommy: Try not to get in so much trouble

Jane chuckled a bit

Jane: I'll try my best

Zordon: The Time machine is ready

Jane sighed

Jane: this is it

Jane put her bag on but her bag was unzipped and her things accidently fell out when she put it on her shoulders, she hurried and repacked then got in the time machine

Jane: once I'm gone the mind eraser will work on everybody

Tommy: us too?

Jane: yes Tommy... it's for the best

Tommy: I didn't know...

Jane: It has to be this way

Kat: Jane's right Tommy

Zordon: Are you ready Jane?

Jane: yes Zordon I'm ready

Billy started up the time machine

Jane: May the power protect you all

Jane dissapeared and there was a bright light and everybody's memory was erased of Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver

Jason: uh... Zordon what are we doing here?

Zordon: I don't know

Tanya: I think we just finished fighting Cogs

Tommy: Yah that's what I remember

Rocky: Ok lets go with that

Zordon: Good job rangers, now I suggest you get back to your civilian lives

Tommy: Right

Everybody but Tommy teleported out... Tommy spotted something on the ground. He went over and picked it up, it was a pink bear with GET WELL SOON purple lettering and a message that said _Jane we hope you get well soon love your friends _and everybody's names were on it

Tommy:(thinking) Who's Jane

Jane was sent back to own time and nothing was changed, she was in the Dino Cave

Tommy: Jane you're back

Jane: Dad... where's the monster?

Tommy: It was defeated... what happened?

Jane: It shot something at me and I was in

Tommy: the past?

Jane: yes

Tommy: 1996?

Jane: yes how did you

Tommy smiled and went to one of the cupboards and pulled out a pink bear with GET WELL SOON in purple lettering and a message that said _Jane we hope you get well soon love your friends _and everybody's names were on it

Tommy: You dropped it after you went back to the future

Jane: You remember?

Tommy: yes, right after you left I found the bear, I didn't know who you were at first but I had an urge to go into the guest bedroom and that is when I got my memory back. Now I believe this belongs to you

He handed over the bear

Jane: Thanks... where's Alena?

Tommy: You're mom?

Jane: yes

Tommy: Shopping

Jane: oh... so how long have I been gone?

Tommy: 15 hours

Jane: that's all?

Tommy: yes, I know that must suck since you been in the past for days

Jane: yah

Tommy: Time is a complicated thing

Jane: You're right


	93. Chapter 93

Jane: Dad Alena is not my real mom 

Tommy: What are you talking about? Of course she is?

Jane: I thought you said you remember everything

Tommy: I do

Jane: Then you would remember everybody saying that Alena isn't my real mom

Tommy: Jane are you feeling ok?

Jane: I feel fine, but that is an imposter Alena, not the real thing

Tommy: Jane they used alien technology, you know how advanced that is

Jane: It takes a long time for new technology to be invented on Aquamarine, Zordon said there is no new technology because it takes longer than seven years to invent it, they didn't have that when mom was in the accident

Tommy: So what are you saying? Are you saying that your mom is dead and somebody is impersonating her?

Jane: Yes

Tommy: But that... that's not... it can't be true

Jane: It is true

Tommy: I don't believe it

Jane: I didn't want to believe it when Zordon told me that it wasn't possible but it's true

Tommy: I think going through time just made you go through some sort of shock

Jane: Dad I've gone through time before and nothing bad happened, I'm not going through any kind of shock

Tommy: I still can't believe it

Jane: but I'm telling you

Tommy: I know what I mean is that... she has Alena's powers

Jane: She... she can be a clone or a robot like RT

RT came down to the Dino Lab where they were at

RT: I heard you two talking, Jane when did you get back?

Jane: I just did, is Alena still gone

RT: Your _mom_? Yes why?

Jane: She's an imposter

RT: What?

Jane: In the past Zordon said that the Aquamarineians don't have that kind of technology and it takes more than seven years to build technology and they wouldn't have something like that when mom was in the accident

Tommy: So what are we going to do

Jane: ask her about it

RT: well what is she?

Jane: my only guess is a robot or a clone... but I don't think robots can have that kind of power... I'm pretty sure a clone

Tommy: We'll just have to wait until Alena comes back then we'll get some answers

They waited for two hours upstairs and Alena finally came back

Alena: Oh Jane I was so worried, but your father said this happened before and you were alright, I bought you some pretty pink things for you to wear and to decorate your room

Jane: thanks... who are you for real

Alena laughed

Alena: What are you talking about? I'm your mother silly

Jane: My mother died in a car crash. There _is_ no technology that would save her

Alena's eyes widened and she started crying

Alena: I just wanted to be your mother, is that so much to ask?

Tommy: You're not Alena?

Alena: I am Alena, not the regular Alena

RT: Are you a robot?

Alena: No, robots don't have alien powers... I'm a clone of Alena

Olivers: A CLONE?

Alena: I was created by Jafar

RT: The bad guy on Aladdin?

Alena: No... you been watching to much kid movies, Jafar was betrothed to Alena before Tommy

Olivers: WHAT

Alena: Alena never told anybody but I have all her memories and feelings and powers

Jane: Do my grandparent's really know about you

Alena: no, that's why that messenger guy was surprised

Tommy: Why are you here?

Alena: To get to know my master's daughter

Olivers: WHAT

All of a sudden a guy came inside the house

Jafar: I am Janelle's real father

The Olivers were quiet for 30 seconds, speechless on what Jafar just said, finally Tommy said something

Tommy: uh... Jafar is it

Jafar: yes

Tommy: You are _not_ Jane's father, I am

Jafar: you are Janelle's _adoptive_ father, I am her _biological_ father

Tommy: no you're not

Jafar: Yes I am

Tommy: no you're not because I

Tommy looked at Jane

Tommy:(thinking) This will be a weird conversation

Jane: I was _not_ conceived by you Jafar

Tommy:(thinking) Ok she did it for me

Jafar: Yes you were

Jane: _hello_... no I wasn't, I look a lot like my dad, and I do not look _anything_ like you

Jafar: You look a lot like me

Alena: Janelle it's true, you are Jafar's daughter, I have your mom's memories

Tommy: if it was true the _real_ Alena would have told me

Jafar: She didn't want anybody to know she slept with me, she was desperate to keep it a secret, she didn't want me to get in trouble, then the betrothal would be erased, the princess isn't supposed to be pregnant until _after_ the wedding on Aquamarine, it was getting harder and harder for her to hide it and then you came along in your red power ranger outfit and she pretended to be swept off her feet by your looks and charms just so I wouldn't be in trouble

Tommy: I don't believe you

Jafar: I figured as much... does your puny planet have any technology that can figure out who Janelle's biological father is?

Tommy: Doctors can figure that out by DNA

Jafar: great

Jafar smiled

Tommy: we will prove that Jane _is_ my daughter

Jafar: so how does it work

Tommy: we need to go to the hospital and they will do it, they will tell us to pull out a few of our hairs and they put them in a tube with our names on them and they scan them and it will tell us who Jane belongs to, but I already know she belongs to me

Jafar: keep dreaming Thomas

Tommy: It's Tommy

Jane: and stop calling me Janelle

Jafar: Oh You'll get used to it back on Aquamarine when they find out you are my daughter

Jane: I'm not going to Aquamarine because you are_ not_ my father and the DNA tests will prove it and then you and your _clone_ can go back

The rest of the Rangers showed up

Conner: Hey Dr. O did Jane return

They all saw Jafar

Conner: who's this

Jafar: I am Jafar Janelle's biological father

Kira: Come again

Tommy: he's messed up in the head, he thinks he's Jane's dad

Ethan: that's weird

Jafar: it is not

Jafar told the story

Ethan: wow that's some story

Jafar: it's not a story that's what happened

Tommy: we're going to the hospital and figure this out

Jafar: When can we leave?

Tommy: We can leave now, come on Jane

Jafar: Yes Janelle you can sit next to your real father on the way there

Tommy: yes you will sit up front with me

Tommy's eyes were almost turning green he was mad

Alena: I think Janelle should sit with Jafar, get to know him better

Jane: I am sitting up front with my father Tommy

Jane's eyes were glowing pink

Alena: ok, ok, sit with Tommy then, just calm down

The four of them left

Ethan: Wow that is weird, Jane might not be Jane Oliver, she might be

RT: Jane and whatever Jafar's last name is

Kira: don't think that, Jafar is lying, he can't be Jane's dad, Jane looks a lot like Dr. O

RT: Yah but she also looks like Jafar

Kira: The DNA tests will tell the truth and then the whole mess will be cleared

The four of them got to the Hospital and went inside

Clerk: May I help you?

Tommy: We would like a DNA test

Clerk: What for

Tommy: This man believes he is my daughters biological father

Clerk: is he

Tommy: no, I am

Clerk: I see, this happens all the time

Alena: that's strange

Clerk: who is this

Alena: I'm Janelle's mother

Jane: no you're not. You're her... twin sister who _wishes_ you were her

Clerk: I don't get it

Tommy: It's complicated

Clerk: oh, well we have an opening in five minutes

Tommy: perfect

Clerk: just have a seat and we will call you Mr...

Tommy: Oliver

Clerk: Mr. Oliver

They sat down Jane sat next to Tommy but Jafar scooted a chair to the other side of Jane

Finally they were called up and followed the nurse into a room

Nurse: So who is getting their DNA scanned

Tommy: Just us three

Nurse: right and we want to find out who Jane's dad is right

Jafar: yes, we are proving that I am Janelle's biological father

Tommy: Her name is Jane and I _am_ her biological father

Alena: Actually Jafar is but we are just proving it

Nurse: who are you?

Alena: I'm Jane's mother

Jane: No she's not she's my mothers identical sister who _wishes_ she was my mother

Nurse: ok this is confusing

Tommy: just give us the DNA test

Nurse: Ok, well I'm going to need a few hairs from all three of you and you need to put them in these tubes and write your names on them

She handed them the tubes and they wrote their names on them

Nurse: What kind of name is Jafar if you don't mind me asking

Jafar: It's a foreign name

Nurse: I see, well just add the hairs and we will begin

The three of them plucked out a few of their hairs and placed them in their tubes and handed them to the nurse

Nurse: This will take a few hours to figure out

Tommy: ok

The nurse left passing Alena on the way out then Jafar and Alena looked at each other and Alena gave a slight nod

Jafar: so what do you do for fun around here

Tommy/Jane: Karate

Tommy and Jane both smiled

Jafar: Is that it?

Jane: There's also Haley's Cyber Cafe

Jafar: What's that?

Jane: Teenagers' favorite hangout, there's computers and kareoke and a lot more

Jafar: Do you like Karate Janelle?

Jane: Yes, it's my favorite sport and activity... I'm a black belt, been one for four years now

Jafar: Is that good?

Tommy: That's very good

Jafar: Well I want to see my daughter participate in her favorite activity

Jane: Your daughter is not here, I am not your daughter

Jafar: The DNA test will tell us the truth, in the meantime lets see you do karate

Tommy: We will do it in the karate room

Jafar: You have a room of just karate?

Jane: We also have a training room where we ranger train

Tommy: Lets go, we have a few hours

They left the hospital and went back to the Olivers residence and up to the Karate room

RT: So how did it go

Tommy: We won't find out for a while

Jane: So we're going to do karate

RT: Is this going to be a tournament?

Tommy: yah we can make this a tournament

Tommy drew up the bracket, Kira, Ethan and Trent didn't want to be in it

Tommy: Ok first it's Jafar and me, then it's Alena and Jane, then Conner and RT, the winner of the first group will play the winner of the second group and then the winner of that round will play the winner of the third person, then who ever wins that round wins the match

Tommy and Jafar sparred and Tommy won, then Alena and Jane sparred and to Jane's horror Alena beat her then Conner and RT sparred and RT won, Tommy and RT sparred, they were almost tied but Tommy beat RT, then the losers of the first and second groups sparred and Jane was happy she beat Jafar and then she had to face Conner and beat him, she was in fourth place and Conner beat Jafar so he was in fifth place and Jafar was in last, that took a few hours and the four of them went back to the hospital

They were back inside the hospital room a half hour later and the nurse came back in

Nurse: We now have the name of Jane's Biological father, one of you will be very happy and the other will be very sad, but DNA does not lie

Tommy: Who is it?

Nurse: I'm sorry Mr. Oliver, but Jafar is Jane's biological father

******  
**


	94. Chapter 94

It was quiet for thirty seconds and then Tommy spoke up

Tommy: what?

Nurse: I'm sorry, Jafar is her biological father

Jane: No, no there must be some mistake

Nurse: I assure you there is no mistake

Jane: I am not Jafar's daughter

Nurse: I'm afraid you are, DNA doesn't lie

Jane: but it _can_ be messed with

Nurse: nobody has messed with the DNA, I assure you

Jane: It cannot be true

Nurse: It is true

Jafar: I've been telling Tommy and Jane that all along

Nurse: by the way what is your last name Jafar?

Jafar: Rafaj, Jafar Rafaj

Nurse: that is a very... different last name

Jafar: I know

Nurse: Well Jane you are now Jane Ann Rafaj

Jane: NO! I AM _NOT_ A _RAFAJ_! I AM AN_ OLIVER_!

Jafar: Janelle being a Rafaj isn't bad, just calm down

Jane: NO I'M _NOT_ YOUR DAUGHTER

Tommy: Jane calm down, it's ok

Nurse: I better leave you all alone, you have a lot to work out

The nurse left

Tommy picked Jane up, hugged her and rubbed her back in soothing circles trying to calm her

Jafar: Well we got that settled, now to move my daughter to her new home

Tommy: You are _not_ taking Jane

Tommy's eyes were glowing green, he meant business

Jafar: Tommy, Jane is my daughter, you have no rights to her

Tommy: No rights? I have been her father all her life, you haven't, I know all her likes and dislikes and I _know _she dislikes you, you might be her biological father, I can't believe that but it's true, but you are _not_ her parent

Jafar: You either give me my daughter or we will take this to Aquamarineian court

Tommy: She doesn't like you

Jafar: Not now but in time she will

Jafar used his powers on Jane and made both Jane and Tommy let go of one another

Jane: Leave me alone Jafar

Jane turned around and her eyes were glowing pink

Jane: I am not a Rafaj, I'm an Oliver and I'm Tommy Oliver's Daughter not yours, both mine and his eyes glow, yours don't

Jafar: Yes they do

Jafar's eyes glowed red

Jane and Tommy both gasped

Jafar: You are my daughter Janelle, soon you will like me and then love me given time

Jane: It will take more than a thousand years for me to like you Jafar

Jafar: So be it... you're still my daughter and you are going home with me or I'll do this

Jafar used his powers and began chocking Tommy

Jane: LET GO OF HIM! LET GO OF HIM! RAPTOR CLAWS

Jane scratched Jafar and it was enough to let go of Tommy

Jafar: How dare you

His eyes were glowing red, but Jane's were glowing pink right back

Jane: You're lucky that's all I did, never do that to my dad again

Jafar: He's not your dad, I am

Jane: No you're a stranger I just met today

Jafar: I'm still your father, and you are going home with me, now we are all leaving and we will pack up your belongings

Jane: What if I don't want to go with you

Jafar: Tough... you are

Jane: But I'm a princess, shouldn't it be _my_ choice?

Jafar: No it's the father of the princess's choice, we are leaving now

Jafar took Jane by the wrist and dragged her towards the door where Tommy was trying to catch his breath and he took Tommy by the neck and pushed him out the door towards the parkinglot

Jafar: My daughter will be sitting with me towards the house, Alena you sit next to Tommy

It was quiet on the way home

They got back in 15 minutes

RT: How'd it go?

Tommy didn't say anything

RT: Ok that's a bad sign

Tommy went to his room and shut the door

RT: Very bad sign

Jane came in with Jafar and Alena

RT: What's going on

Jane: Lets just say it didn't turn out the way we hoped

Jane was almost in tears and she ran to her room and shut the door

RT: What

Jafar: Like I've been saying, I'm her biological father

Conner: No

Kira: It can't be true

Trent: There's no way

Ethan: Poor Dr. O

Eric: She's not 100 percent alien

Jafar: Alena and I will be taking Janelle with us to my home on Aquamarine

All of a sudden everybody heard Jane scream an ear-piercing scream and she was crying

RT: Why are you taking her away from her friends and family?

Jafar: I'm bringing her _to_ her family

RT: Tommy and _I _are her family

Kira: Yah and we are her friends

Jafar: You guys are not her friends, you are all power rangers, RT you're a robot she built, not her brother

RT was taken aback

Jafar: Trust me she will be better off with me and with her own kind as well

Alena: Master we better get going, shall I tell Janelle to pack?

Jafar: Yes Alena tell Janelle to pack, we will be leaving tonight

Rangers and Eric: TONIGHT?

RT: You can't leave tonight, it's too soon

Jafar: The sooner the better

Alena went into Jane's room and told her the news

Jane: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was an ear-piercing scream no

Jane ran out of her room

Jane: JAFAR I AM NOT LEAVING TONIGHT IT IS WAY TOO SOON

Jafar: You are leaving tonight or I will kill your friends, your robot and your boyfriend and then Tommy

Everybody gasped

Jafar: Now get packing, we leave in a few hours

Jane shed tears, she didn't care who saw, she was glad Haley wasn't there also, she didn't want her life threatened as well

Jafar: You need to pack everything that doesn't remind you of Tommy, or Power Rangers, so that means... no locket

With his powers he took away Jane's locket that was on her neck

Jafar: Oh and you know the colors that Aquamarine likes so pack mostly those colors

Jane: I don't wear those colors

Alena: We'll go shopping when we get back

She had to sneak White Tiger

Jane: I got this when I was little from my mom

Alena: I remember that, ok it's good

Jane was done in a half hour, there wasn't a lot that didn't remind her of Tommy and power rangers

Alena: Good, well we are ready to go

Jane: It's too soon, I haven't said goodbye to everybody yet

Alena: well that's not going to happen, you will only say goodbye to people who are here

Alena took Jane's bags and they both walked out of her room where they met the whole Power Ranger team, Haley, Eric, Ashley and Rebecca

Jane smiled sadly

Jane: Ashley, Rebecca you made it

Ashley: Kira called us

Rebecca: We had to come

Jane hugged her two best friends first

Jane: I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to you guys... I don't want to leave at all

Ashley: We don't want you to leave either

Rebecca: Is he really?

Jane: According to the DNA tests

Ashley: We wish you luck

Rebecca: Wherever you are and go

Jane: Thanks

She then moved to Trent, Ethan, Conner and Kira hugging each one of them

Trent: We're going to miss you so much

Conner: You're a great fighter and an awesome member of our team

Ethan: You're a great person and are awesome at computer games

Kira: I'm going to miss you, you're like the little sister I never had

Jane: You're like the big sister I never had

Jane then moved to her boyfriend hugging him

Eric: It seems like there's always a problem with this relationship

Jane chuckled

Jane: Yes just one more opstical

Eric: Take care Jane

Jane: You too Eric

She then moved on to Haley and gave her a big hug

Haley: You are like a daughter I never had

Jane: And you are just like a mom I never had, take care of my family please

Haley: I will honey, take care of yourself

Jane: I will

Jane moved on to her brother

Jane: Don't listen to what Jafar said, you _are_ my brother

RT smiled and gave his sister a hug

RT: take care Jane, I'm going to miss you

Jane: I'm going to miss you a whole bunch

They hugged tighter then Jane moved on to Tommy and gave him a big hug

Jane: No matter what the DNA test said, you _are_ my father

Tommy: And you are my daughter, forever and ever

Tommy sighed and started to sing

Tommy: Down the road we'll never know what life may held in store. Winds are changed, then rearanged our lives are then before. But you'll never stand alone my friend, memories never die, In your heart, they'll always be and never say goodbye

Jafar: awe isn't that sweet, come on Janelle we must be going now

Jane hugged Tommy again

Jane: I love you dad

Tommy: I love you too

Jane took off her morpher and communicator and handed it to Tommy then turned around and faced Jafar and Alena, closed her eyes, opened them, looked at her loved ones and started singing

Jane: I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason. Bringing something we must learn And we are led to those who help us most to grow. If we let them. And we help them in return. Well, I don't know if I believe that's true. But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you

Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent: Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But, because I knew you. I have been changed for good

Ashley/Rebecca and Jane: It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime. So let me say before we part. So much of me. Is made of what I learned from you. You'll be with me. Like a hand-print on my heart. And now whatever way our stories end. I know you have re-written mine. By being my friend...

Group: Like a ship blown from its mooring. By a wind off the sea. Like a seed dropped by a skybird..In a distant wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you

Tommy: Because I knew you

Group: I have been changed for good

Eric: And just to clear the air. I ask forgiveness. For the things I've done you blame me for

RT: But then, I guess we know there's blame to share

Group: And none of it seems to matter anymore

Dino Rangers: Like a comet pulled from orbit As it passes a sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood

Ashley, Rebecca, Eric, Haley: Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea. Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood

Group: Who can say if I've been changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better

Jane: And because I knew you...

Tommy: Because I knew you...

Group: Because I knew you... I have been changed for good

Jafar: well wasn't that touching, come on Janelle

Jane was crying and she gave Tommy one last hug before she was taken away against her own will by Jafar's powers


	95. Chapter 95

The group went to the window and watched the space ship go up into space

Tommy: Oh my god, they took my daughter, my daughters gone

Tommy was crying, he didn't care who saw

Tommy: I'm never going to see her again

Haley: I'm sorry Tommy

The teens didn't know what to say to Tommy

Two days later Tommy was still crying and the teens came over again

Kira: Why would somebody just take somebody out of a loving family like that?

Conner: What I don't get is why Alena never told Dr. O about Jane

Tommy: Guys please lets talk about something else

Nobody was listening

Ethan: Maybe she just never got the chance

Trent: No that would be something she would tell him when Jane was born

Tommy: What are you saying

RT: I think we need to talk to the Royal family

Tommy: Why

RT: Because there may be a chance that Jafar is not her biological dad

Ethan: this is what we've been talking about

Tommy thought for a moment then without saying anything ran down to the Dino lab where the communicator is

Meanwhile on the Spaceship

Alena: You're going to love your new home

Jane: You mean with Grandmother and Grandfather

Alena: Heavens no you're not going there

Jane: Why not

Jafar: Because they'll be mad because of what we did

Jane: Wouldn't they be happy that I'm with my _real_ father

Jane was glaring at both of them

Jafar: Maybe it's time we told you the truth... go ahead Alena

Alena: But it was your idea

Jafar: Alena I order you to tell her

Alena: Fine... Janelle dear

Jane: Don't bother, I already know that you're not my biological father and that you switched the tubes

Alena: How

Jane: Well I saw you Alena looking down at the tubes when the nurse passed by and then you gave a slight nod to Jafar. I didn't know what that meant at that moment. I had to think about it, but now I knew what it meant. I happen to be a genius, and I read your minds

Jafar: Why didn't you tell us?

Jane: BECAUSE YOU WERE PUTTING MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY IN DANGER! and me being a power ranger I'm a _Protector_ of the right, _Defender_ sworn to fight and we save people from _evil forces_ no matter _what_ the cost is. Jafar you and my mother were never betrothed, you just had a crush on her, she never even liked you.That's why you made a clone of her and you just _had_ to get her one and only child so you created a phony story about how you're my biological father and you kidnapped me just so you could have a real piece of my mother instead of a fake replica of her. There is no way in _Hell_ you could have sunk any lower than this

Jane's eyes were glowing a bright pink

Jane: Oh and don't think I didn't figure out how you do the glowing eyes thing, it's from being evil

Jafar: Being evil is fun, you should try it

Jane: Been there, done that, didn't like it, turned good again _by _myself

Jafar: You don't know what you're missing

Jane: I'm not missing anything Jafar

Jafar: Fine be like that, you're my daughter now

Jane: I'm not your daughter

Jafar: You are now Janelle Rafaj

Jane: I am Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver, I am _not_ Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver Rafaj

Jafar smiled

Jafar: You are now, better get used to it

They finally made it to Jafar's lair

Alena: Come along Janelle, I will take you to your room

Jane wasn't moving

Jafar: You better go with your mother Janelle, or you're grounded

Alena used her powers to make Jane walk to her

Jane: She is _not_ my mother, my mother is _dead_

Alena led Jane to her room

Meanwhile on earth

Grandmother: Thomas yes I'm sure, Alena never liked Jafar, he was really weird and creeped Alena out

Thomas: So she never slept with him?

Grandmother: Heavens no... I would know, we are all mind readers here, but Jafar wasn't a mind reader nor did he know how to stop anybody from reading his mind... what is this all about Thomas?

Tommy: Do you know where Jafar is now?

Grandfather: Nobody has seen Jafar in 100 years, why do you ask

Tommy: Because he made a clone of Alena and pretended to be Jane's biological father and he kidnapped my daughter

Grandmother: Jafar kidnapped Janelle?

Tommy: Yes

Grandmother: SOUND THE ALARM! HAVE EVERYBODY LOOK FOR JANELLE ANALISE AQUAMARINE OLIVER, NOBODY IS TO REST UNTIL MY GRANDDAUGHTER IS FOUND! SHE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY JAFAR RAFAJ! EVERYBODY GET UP AND LOOK FOR THEM! NOW

Grandfather: She just got the whole planet looking for Janelle, don't worry Thomas, we will find Janelle

Tommy: Thank you, can you bring a space ship down here? I can help in the search

Grandfather: Right away, it will be there in less than an earth hour

Tommy: Great

Conner: Dr. O we want to help with the search

Tommy: No it's too dangerous, you need to stay here in case Mesagog attacks

RT: I'm coming

Tommy: RT

RT: Tommy Jane's my sister, I'm helping

Tommy: Very well... The rest of you listen to Haley while I'm gone

Conner: got it

Tommy: Jafar is going to witness the wrath of Thomas Paul Oliver the legendary power ranger

Tommy's eyes were a bright shade of green, he was angry

Ethan: I'd hate to be in Jafar's shoes

Tommy and RT packed for a few days and then waited until the spaceship arrived

Tommy: We'll see you later... may the power protect you all

Haley: Good luck Tommy, Good luck RT

Tommy and RT waved goodbye

They made it to Aquamarine in less than and hour

Grandfather: Welcome Thomas and...

RT: RT

Grandfather: What?

Tommy: They go by full names here... his name is Richard

Grandfather: Ah... he looks a lot like you

RT: I'm a robot of 17 year old Tommy that Jane built and I'm also Jane's brother

Grandfather: good, So you are Prince Richard

RT: Prince, I like it

Grandfather: What's your middle name?

RT: Thomas

Grandfather: Prince Richard Thomas Oliver

RT: Nice title

Tommy: So has there been any luck in locating Jafar's lair?

Grandfather: We have had no good luck so far... I'm sorry Thomas

Meanwhile in Jafar's lair in Jane's new room

Jane: What am I going to do White Tiger? Nobody knows that I've been kidnapped and I have no way of communicating to anybody

White Tiger: I wish I knew what to say

Jane: If only he let me keep the locket, there's a sensor on that, mom put that in when she gave me the locket when I was little, she told me when I was three

White Tiger: I'm so sorry

Jane was crying on her bed

Meanwhile on Aquamarine

Grandmother: Thomas I need to speak with you

Tommy: Ok

Grandmother: did by any chance Janelle take her White Tiger she is so very fond of?

Tommy: Yes

Grandmother smiled

Grandmother: Good

Tommy: What

Grandmother: There is a sensor on White Tiger and a communicator, I figured she takes that thing everywhere she goes

Tommy: Mostly

Grandmother: We have hope now

Meanwhile back in Jafar's Lair

Alena: Janelle sweetie your father says it's dinner time

Jane: He is not my father

Alena: Janelle don't be like that

Jane: He is not

Jane was cut off because Alena slapped her

Alena: sorry but when my daughter is being bad she must be punished

Jane: You are not

Alena tried slapping her again but Jane dodged it

Alena: How dare you

Jane: I'm a power ranger, do you think one little slap is going to do anything to me? I get hit everyday

Alena: You will come down to the Dining Room or I will get your father up here and he will put you over his knee

Jane: News Flash, My _father_ isn't here, and _Hell_ would freeze over before I let that Bastard put me over his knee

Alena tried slapping her again but Jane dodged it again and punched her in the stomach

Jane: You will not hit me anymore Alena, I happen to be a black belt, I've been one for four years, I know how to fight and I will kick your ass

Alena: I should wash your mouth out with soap, how dare you use that kind of language with me

Jane: I'm not a child anymore Alena, oh and I dare. Like I said I will kick your _ass_

Jafar came up

Jafar: What is the hold up? We're supposed to have a nice dinner as a family

Jane: Good now I can kill two birds with one stone

Jafar: What are you talking about

Jane: THIS

Jane screamed an ear-piercing scream which made the two adults cover their ears

Jafar: You're not supposed to have that power

Jane: funny thing, you thought if I didn't have my morpher I wouldn't have my powers. My ranger powers mixed with my alien powers, along with RAPTOR CLAWS

Jane also used her super speed and scratched Jafar and Alena until they bled in many places

Jane: You just messed with Princess Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver, Pink Dino Thunder Power Ranger, Daughter of the legendary power ranger Thomas Paul Oliver

Jafar smiled

Jafar: You think you beat us, you are wrong... GUARDS ATTACK THE PRINCESS

About fifty ugly strong monsters came out

Jane: What the?

Jafar: You think I wouldn't have protection? I made the royals on Aquamarine mad

RT: That's not all you made mad

Both Tommy and RT showed up

Jane: Dad, RT

Jane ran to her family

Jafar: Thomas how did you get here?

Tommy: Everybody from Aquamarine is here Jafar. The Royal Family is _pissed_ at Jafar Rafaj and the clone Alena. You kidnapped my daughter who is the princess of Aquamarine, yah people will be pissed

Jafar: GUARDS ATTACK

Tommy: Here Jane

Tommy gave Jane her morpher

Tommy: Ready

Jane/RT: Ready

Olivers: DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

RT: Oh boy Jafar, you made the Olivers mad

They went after Jafar and Alena and the rest of Aquamarine went after Jafar's guards

A half hour later the guards were destroyed and Alena and Jafar were handcuffed with cuffs that bind their powers

Jafar: No, how can you find me? This lair is fool proof

Grandmother: not so much, there was a tracer

Alena: A tracer? Where

White Tiger: Me

Alena: You?

Jane: Yes, When I was crying earlier, that was all an act, I knew if I had White Tiger I'd be fine, Grandmother put a sensor and a communicator in White Tiger, along with having him walk and talk

Jafar: but your locket

Jane: that has a sensor also, hey I'm a princess, princesses have high security

Grandmother: Jafar and Alena clone you are sentenced to life in prison for kidnapping my granddaughter Princess Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver and looking like my daughter Alena, you just made the whole planet Aquamarine mad, I hope you will learn a lesson

Jafar: I can't believe this

Grandfather: Believe it, this is life

Jafar and Alena were taken away and put in jail that they would not be able to get out of

Grandmother: It's good to see you again Janelle

Jane smiled

Grandmother: I knew putting that in your stuffed animal was a good idea

Jane: It sure was Grandmother

Tommy: Well we better get back

Grandfather: Not until after dinner

Grandmother: We haven't seen you for such a long time, and now there's another member of the family

Tommy: Ok but then we really need to get back

Grandmother: Of course

RT: I can get used to this royal stuff

Jane:(whispered) trust me, it gets old

RT laughed

They all went into the royal spaceship and went back to planet Aquamarine

Grandmother: So Richard what's your story?

RT: I'm a robot that Jane created for power rangers day and then I wound up being her older brother

Tommy: That's the short version

Jane: The long version takes forever

Grandmother: I see... Earth actually celebrates the power rangers

Olivers: Yes

Tommy: Thanks for the dinner, but we really must be going back to Earth

Grandmother: Oh how time flies, of course, oh I'm going to miss you so much

Jane: Yes Grandmother... I will miss you too

Grandmother: When you ever want to visit, just contact us and we'll bring a ship to you right away

Jane: Ok grandmother I will

Grandmother and Grandfather led the Olivers to the spaceship

Grandmother: Have a nice travel and keep White Tiger with you at all times

Jane: I will Grandmother

They got in the Spaceship and waved goodbye

RT: Wow those two are

Jane: You'll get used to them

RT: I still think being treated like royalty is fun

Jane and Tommy laughed

Jane: It's good to be going home

Tommy: There really isn't a place like home

Jane hugged her biological father

Tommy: It's good to have you back


	96. Chapter 96

They made it to Reefside in about an hour and everybody was waiting for them

Kira: You guys they found her, they're back

Everybody in the house ran outside to greet the three. When the Spaceship finally opened up Jane ran outside and gave everybody big hugs all before RT and Tommy stepped one foot out

That night there was a welcome home party for Jane

The next day after school Trent and Conner were playing soccer and surprisingly Trent was beating Conner

RT: What a turn of events

Kira: Trent is really good

Tommy: I think Conner might have some competition

Trent scored the last goal

Jane: AND TRENT IS THE WINNER BY 5 POINTS

Conner: Ha ha very funny

Jane: It is funny, seeing that you're the soccer jock and he's the artist

Ethan: Dude that is just sad

Trent: You guys stop teasing him

Kira: But it's fun teasing Conner

Conner: Not for me it isn't

Kira: Oh fine you party pooper

Conner: Hey the party was last night, not today, Trent how about a rematch

Trent: I can't, my favorite comic book artist is at the Cyberspace today. I need to ask him if my work is any good

Ethan: Conner I'll play you

Conner: I need a challenge

Ethan: Come on it will be fun

Conner: Ok, well see yah Trent

Trent: See you later

Trent left and Conner and Ethan began playing

Jane: Ethan is good at soccer too

RT: Yah but Conner's still winning

Kira: Well Ethan is more into computer games rather than sports

Jane: But still, Conner's only winning by three, it's 5-8... and now its 6-8

Eric came running to them

Eric: Hey you guys

Jane: Hi Eric

They kissed

Eric: I am so glad your dad lets us do that

Jane smiled

Eric: Wow either Conner is losing his touch or Ethan is getting really good

Kira: Ethan's actually has some game, you don't think he was hit by a brain altering meteor again do yah Dr. O

Tommy: Nah, he's just getting good... Jane what's the score

Jane: 6-9, Ethan's losing by three

Eric: What are they playing to?

Jane: 15

RT: Trent already beat Conner

Eric: Where is he

Tommy: He's at the Cyberspace, there's a comic book artist there. He's hoping to talk to him

Eric: That's cool

Kira: You know I'm surprised there hasn't been any attacks for a while

Tommy: Don't jinx it

RT: seriously, we can use a break, we already had a crisis, we don't need another one so soon

Kira: I'm just saying because usually something big is going to happen

Jane: Please stop jinxing it

Kira: Are you superstisious?

Jane: No, but think about everything we have gone through, usually when somebody mentions Mesagog not attacking for a while, something big happens

Kira: ok, ok, I won't say anything more about it... so what's the score now?

Jane: 11-13

Tommy: Wow a really close game

Ethan: HE KICKS HE SCORES

Jane: 12-13

Conner: You cannot beat me, then it's just sad

Conner made another goal

Conner: one last point and I win

5 minutes later Conner made another goal

Conner: I win

Eric: Bro that was a very close game

RT: It was 12-15

Conner: I guess I'm having an off day today

Tommy: You guys want to go to the Cyberspace and meet the artist Trent wanted to talk to

Teens: Ok

They headed towards the Cyberspace and met up with Haley

Tommy: Hey Haley, we're here to meet the artist

Haley: Oh you just missed him, sorry

Tommy: Did Trent get to meet him

Haley: Yah, Trent gave him some of his work and he was going to make a comic book and let Trent look at it

Tommy: That's so cool, Trent must be excited

Kira: Where is Trent anyway

Haley: He went home to tell Anton

Tommy: That's cool

The next day after school Everybody was sparring outside, Conner and Ethan, Kira and Jane and RT and Tommy, Trent was meeting with the artist again

Kira: So is this how you do the tornado kick

Kira demonstrated

Jane: Very good

Kira: It looks like RT and Dr. O are evenly matched

Jane: Close to it

Kira: So how come you haven't been going to karate in a while?

Jane: Because sensai taught me everything he knows. But he doesn't know everything I know, basically it's a waste of time, why pay to be taught what you already know when you have a karate room in your own home and a karate master as a father?

Kira: Good point

Jane got Kira down

All of a sudden the world became black and white

Jane: What the heck

RT: Kira I think you jinxed us

Kira: Dr. O any thoughts on this

Tommy: No clue

Ethan: This is crazy, what the heck happened

Tommy thought for a moment

Tommy: Hang on guys

Tommy saw another page and he went towards it. The rest of the teens followed

Tommy stepped to the other page and he transformed into the book

Jane: Wow that's weird

Everybody else followed Tommy

Conner: So any guesses where we are?

Kira: Well, I'm thinking alternet dimention, Jane what do you think?

Jane: Your guess is as good as mine

Ethan: I'm thinking comic book dimention, you look like comic book people

Ethan put a hand in to the next page and back out again. He laughed

Ethan: This is awesome

Tommy: My experience with these kind of places... not so awesome

Jane: You were in a comic book before dad?

Tommy: more like a story book, one of Kimberly's, lets be careful and keep our eyes peeled

Ethan: Don't worry about that, I don't want to miss anything

Ethan finally stepped to the next page where everybody else was at and they kept on walking a bit

Conner: Ok Ethan, you're the comic book expert, so what do we do now?

Ethan: Conner, I don't go inside comic books, I just read them, this is as new to me as it is to you

All of a sudden a monster appeared out of nowhere

RT: Well at least something is familiar

Fridgia: I AM FRIDGIA THE RULER OF THIS DIMENSION. WHO ARE YOU?

The rangers got ready to attack

Fridgia: HOW DARE YOU INVADE MY KINGDOM! INTRUDERS MUST BE DESTROYED

Jane: So by any chance did somebody bring a very big eraser with them?

Fridgia: LEAVE THIS PLACE

Fridgia attacked the rangers and there was an explosion in back of them

Fridgia just laughed at the rangers

RT: I hope we can morph in this place

Tommy: Can't hurt to try

Conner: Ready

Rangers: READY... DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

Fridgia: YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE ME WITH YOUR COLORFUL OUTFITS?

They began to fight and were losing

Fridgia: HERE'S WHAT REAL POWER FEELS LIKE

Fridgia shot something from her mouth and it was bright yellow

It knocked the Rangers to the ground but they got out their lasers and fired, it made Fridgia laugh

Jane: It's not working

Fridgia: YOU CAN'T DESTROY ME

Everybody got out their weapons, the Tyrano staff, Tricera shield, ptera Grips Brachio Staff, Raptor Claws, and the Dragon dagger and tried fighting her without making the ZRex Blaster, but nothing was working. When Tommy did the Energy Orb she just sent it back to the rangers

Jane: Ok that hurt

It started to snow

RT: is that snow?

Conner: How can that be?

Ethan: It's her world, her rules

Tommy: Well it's time to break a few of them

Tommy went after Fridgia again with the energy orb but the same thing happened again, the rangers got blasted

Jane: I think we need a different plan

Fridgia blasted them again

Fridgia: You'll regret entering my kingdom

RT: Like we had a choice... this is getting really old... TRENT WE NEED YOUR HELP

Tommy got up and charged after the monster

Teens: DR. O

Jane: DAD

RT: TOMMY

Ethan: You think it's Tyrasic time

Conner: Oh yah

The three were getting ready for the Tyrasic shield but the monster blasted them and laughed

Kira: This is so not good

Everybody else tried fist fighting the monster but Fridgia was too tough and knocked them all back

Tommy: Hang tough guys

Fridgia: Now to banish you forever! SAY GOODBYE RANGERS, THIS IS YOUR FINAL CHAPTER

The rangers braced for a fight and out of nowhere Trent showed up and kicked Fridgia in the chest with a heya

Trent: This story is not over yet

Rangers: TRENT

Trent: Are you ready guys

Rangers: Oh yah... SUPER DINO MODE

Conner: Tyrano power Red Ranger

Ethan: Tricera power Blue Ranger

Kira: Ptera Power Yellow Ranger

RT: Dragon power Green Ranger

Jane: Raptor power Pink Ranger

Tommy: Brachio power Black Ranger

Trent: Drago power White Ranger

Everybody attacked Fridgia all at once. Fridgia looked shocked at first then beat up at the end but then she got everybody off of her

Trent: FULL POWER

Trent and Fridgia were at it and the rest of the rangers were back in the game

Trent: Use your Dino Gems

Everybody used their Dino Gems and their energy was growing and they fired with all their might at Fridgia

Fridgia: What is this? NO I'M MELTING I'M MELTING

Jane: She must be related to the Wicked Witch of the West then

Fridgia exploded in back of the power rangers

Trent: We did it

Everybody jumped out of the comic book and in front of Trent's favorite artist

Carson Daily: Excuse me while I geek out but this is too much

Tommy: Thanks for all your help

Carson Daily: No problem

Fridgia was back

Fridgia: You can't escape me that easily

Jane: Looks like there's another chapter to the comic

Carson Daily: I think I'll just let you guys handle this... good luck

Carson Daily ran the other direction

Kira: Nobody invited you here

Fridgia: I don't care, I'll make this my new kingdom

Jane: Are you quite finished yet?

Conner: Because I am... SHIELD OF TRIUMPH

Kira/Ethan: TYRASIC POWER

Conner fought with his Battleizer and beat Fridgia and then the other rangers congratulated him

Carson Daily came out of his hiding spot and went to the rangers

Carson Daily: You were all amazing, you don't make this stuff up

Trent took the pen out of Carson Daily's hand

Trent: The pen do you mind?

Carson Daily: I insist

Trent: It's got to go

Trent threw it up in the air and got out his laser and destroyed it

Jane: who ever thought the pen was mightier than the sword was _very_ wrong

Everybody started laughing

Everybody ended up at the Cyberspace just hanging out and Trent was talking to Carson Daily and autographing superhero comics

Jane: I think it's cool that Carson likes Trent's work, I bet he'll be an artist one day

Conner: I'm going to have soccer teams all over the world

Kira: I'll be a famous singer

Ethan: I'm going to be a genius

Jane: I'm going to rule a planet after my power ranger career

RT: So soon?

Jane: I said my career, not just being the pink ranger

RT: Oh you're going to follow in Tommy's footsteps

Jane smiled

RT: You got to be every color

Jane: no, actually I just have to be on the team the longest and be on the most teams, I can stay with pink if I want to, plus if I do have to be every color, there are enough colors I can be, pink, yellow, white, light blue, maybe purple someday, who knows maybe there will be an orange power ranger. I'd like to stay pink though

RT rolled his eyes

All of a sudden Cassidy and Devin came in the Cyberspace and they were wearing costumes

Devin: Cassidy I really don't want to be a superhero

Cassidy: Why it's fun, fighting evil at every turn, laughing in the face of danger... wait a minute we need a catchy name...

Kira: How about Super Snob

Conner: or Ego Maniac

Cassidy: No those names suck... How about something like Fantasta Girl

Jane:(whispered) I like the Super Snob better

All of a sudden a boy came in the Cyberspace

Boy: Somebody just stole my bike

The rangers got up to go help

Devin: No wait, this sounds like a job for... Fantasta Girl... and Devin

Cassidy was complaining that she didn't want to do that

The rangers were laughing at Cassidy when they left to help the boy

Kira: should we go help just in case

Conner: let's go, I actually want to see Cassidy in action

They left to watch Cassidy and Devin in action

Cassidy and Devin were not doing a very good job at getting the bike

Conner: Would you two like some help?

Cassidy: Yes, I don't want to be Fantasta Girl anymore

Ethan: Who do you want to be?

Cassidy: Cassidy Cornel reporter

Jane: I don't think that's a superhero name

Cassidy: I don't want to be a superhero, come on Devin let's go

Devin: But what about the boy's bike?

Cassidy: Let somebody else handle it

Cassidy pulled Devin by the arm

RT: Well it's a good thing she's not a ranger

Conner: Let's go guys

They ran after the guy who stole the bike, it happened to be a Taranadrone

Jane: If you want a bike, don't steal, just buy your own

Jane punched it in the stomach

Kira: That way you can pick out your own color and style

Kira hit it in the head

RT: Stealing is very wrong

RT kicked it in the stomach

Ethan: It can get you into a lot of trouble

Ethan punched it in the face

Conner: Now what have we learned here?

Conner finished it and destroyed it

Rangers: Apparently nothing

Conner: Let's go return the bike

They all returned it to the boy

Boy: Thank you so much, I would have gotten in trouble, it's only a week old

Rangers: You're welcome


	97. Chapter 97

The rangers finally had a break for a few days, during that time though they were training

Conner: Why do we have to train like this?

Tommy: I have a feeling something big is coming soon

Kira: What happened to not jinxing it?

Tommy: We have been fighting this guy for almost a year, prom is a week away, something big is coming

Jane: They have been losing for almost a year, no doubt Mesagog is getting mad

Conner: So that's why we're training like this?

Tommy: Yes

Ethan: Wow, you mean we're going to go up against Mesagog himself?

Tommy: That's what I'm saying

Ethan: Ok that's scary

Tommy: Are you willing to fight him

Ethan: yes, it's just scary thinking about it

Jane: Don't think about it

Tommy: I believe we are ready to fight him, but you know the saying practice makes perfect

Kira: When will we have time to shop for prom?

Tommy: Shop for prom what all do you need?

Jane: dress, makeup, shoes, jewelery, matching purse, perfume

Conner: And guys need to rent tuxes get their dates flowers or corsages or both

Kira: Set up hair appointments

Conner: Rent a limo

Jane: People go all out for prom

Tommy: I thought prom was only for high schoolers Jane

Jane: well I should be in high school, I'm smart enough, and my boyfriend is a senior so I'm fine

Conner: I'm taking Ashley

Jane: I didn't know you liked her

Conner: She kind of grows on you when you hang out with her a lot

RT: I'm going out with a girl named Kylie

Ethan: I'm not going to prom

Teens: WHAT

Ethan: Asteroid Conquest 2 comes out on prom night, I need to get tickets in a few days

Conner: Let me get this straight, you're going to skip prom to go see an alien movie?

Ethan: Yes

Conner: Why

Ethan: Because... What am I going to do at a dance? I'm going to stand around the punch bowl all night watching everybody else have a good time

Conner: You can go out with Rebecca

Ethan: I don't want to, we have nothing in common

Conner: Ashley and I don't have anything in common

Ethan: You're different, you'll go out with anybody, hey you'd go out with Jane if your brother didn't get her first

It got real quiet

Conner: Ok this is awkward

Jane quickly changed the subject

Jane: Rebecca already has somebody, you remember Quinn from the musical? They been dating for a few weeks now

Conner: Hey what about Jasmine

Ethan: She is such a Drama Queen, I don't think so, look Conner, I don't want to go, I'm going to see Asteroid Conquest 2 that night, don't worry, I'm still going to have a fun time

Tommy: Ok enough prom talk, we have training to do

They trained for another three hours

Conner: That was brutal, Trent's lucky he has work today

Tommy: I suggest you all go home and get a good night sleep

Conner: I know I will, the way you worked us

The three rangers left

Haley called

Jane: Hello

Haley: Jane is Trent there

Jane: No I thought he was working today

Haley: He hasn't been here

Jane: That's strange

Haley: Put your dad on the phone

Jane handed the phone to Tommy

Tommy: That's weird, I wonder where he could be

RT: You want us to look for him?

Tommy: I'm sure he's alright

Jane: I'll try the communicator

Jane got on her communicator but couldn't get a hold of Trent

Jane: I'm going to go look for him

Tommy: Be back in an hour, curfew remember

RT: I'll go with her

They left and Tommy got on his communicator and contacted the other teens

Tommy: Guys, we can't find Trent, he wasn't at work, he wont answer his communicator

Kira: You want us to look for him Dr. O

Tommy: Yes, something bad could have happened to him

All the rangers were looking for Trent and RT and Jane split up

Jane turned invisible and flew in the air

Jane:(thinking) I can cover more ground this way

Jane searched for a half hour and found Trent in one of the Reefside parks, he didn't look happy

Jane: Hey Trent

Jane accidently scared him

Jane: Sorry

Jane turned visible

Trent: Oh it's you, you scared me

Jane: sorry, what's up? Why weren't you at work, or answering your communicator

Trent: I... uh... was very busy drawing

Jane: Then where is it

Trent: Is what

Jane: You're drawing

Trent: Uh... it wasn't very good so I... threw it away

Jane knew he wasn't telling the truth and Trent knew that Jane knew that he was lying

Jane read his mind and found out that Anton Mercer was Mesagog

Jane: OH MY GOD

Jane backed up

Trent: Jane please you cannot tell anybody

Jane: Trent your dad he's... he's

Trent: Possessed by him, he's not him

Jane: Dad and the others have to know

Trent: No Jane please, they can't find out, please you must promise me you won't tell

Jane: Trent

Trent: Janelle promise me

Jane: I promise, but you should tell

Trent: I can't

Jane: What are you going to do when we have to fight Mesagog?

Trent: I don't want to talk about it

Jane: Well we are going to fight him eventually

Trent: I don't know, please just don't tell

Jane: I promised already, against my better judgment

Trent: Thanks Jane

Jane: Now we need to make up a story for you, you've been gone for 4 hours, you had work today

Trent: The drawing story should work

Jane: They need proof

Trent got out his bag and took out drawing utensils and began a drawing. He finished in a half hour

Jane: Ok, that'll work

Jane got on her communicator

Jane: I found him, he was in one of Reefside's parks drawing, he... lost track of time and he's sorry

RT: Why can't he use his own communicator

Jane: It's in his backpack, I have mine on... we'll be back in a few minutes

Trent: It takes an hour to get here

Jane: Trent I flew in, just hold on

Trent: Jane no

Jane: you afraid of flying

Trent: yes since I'm not supposed to fly without an airplane

Jane: relax, you might want to use your camouflage power though

Trent: Right

He used his power and Jane picked him up and turned invisible

Trent: Aren't I heavy?

Jane: Not in the air you're not

They made it back in five minutes and Trent had to say sorry to everybody

The next day at school both Trent and Jane seem distracted

Eric: Jane what's wrong

Jane: What

Eric: Well I asked you what your dress looks like for prom

Jane: oh... uh... pink

Eric: What kind of pink

Jane: hot pink with glitter

Eric: Is something bothering you

Jane: No, why

Eric: You seem sort of... distant

Jane: Oh... sorry, I'm just thinking

Eric: About

Jane: Uh... the dance and how much fun we're going to have

Jane forced a smile which made Eric smile

Just then the bell rang for the next class

Jane:(thinking) Oh great class with RT and dad

Jane: Well we better get to our classes, I'll see you later ok

Jane gave him a kiss on the cheek and went the other direction

Eric: Something is wrong with her

Conner: Hey bro what's up

Eric: I think there's something wrong with Jane

Conner: What's wrong with Jane?

Eric: Well usually she talks nonstop and kisses me on the lips, she hasn't been talking or listening for that matter and kissed me on the cheek and left in a hurry

Conner: She probably just has things on her mind that's all

Eric: She said the prom is on her mind, but I was talking about the prom

Conner: Ok that's weird

Kira came over

Kira: It's like both Trent and Jane are distracted, It can't be about the prom, it shouldn't be that stressful

Eric: What could it be?

Kira: Maybe we should ask them during lunch today

Eric: I already tried talking to her, she said it was the prom

Kira: I don't think so, something else is bothering her, and Trent

RT: You guys talking about Jane and Trent?

Kira: Yah have you noticed them acting very strange

RT: Yah I have actually, they seemed to be avoiding us last night when they got back

Kira: I don't get why they would want to avoid us

RT: I'll ask her, I have her in my class this hour

Conner: We better get to class or we will be late

Eric: Good idea RT, ask her, she won't tell me anything

They left and RT went into Science

Tommy was teaching and asked a question and knew that Jane knew the answer but Jane didn't raise her hand

Tommy:(thinking) Something is wrong with her

Tommy was looking at her and then looked at RT who was looking at him

RT:(mouthed to Tommy) She won't say anything

Tommy nodded

Tommy: Ok... Ashley what is the answer

Ashley: 35 BC

Tommy: Very good

Tommy finished teaching, finally the bell rang

Tommy: Jane can I see you up here please

Jane:(thinking) Oh great

Jane walked up to her dad's desk

Jane: Yah dad

Tommy: Is something bothering you?

Jane: No, why

Tommy: Because you knew that answer

Jane: I didn't feel like answering the question that's all

Tommy: You've been distant since you found Trent, did something happen that I should know about?

Jane:(thinking) Yes Anton is Mesagog, Trent knew all along, He told me to keep it secret

Jane: No, there's nothing

Jane crossed her fingers

Tommy: Are you sure?

Jane: Yes (thinking) I hate lying to him

Tommy: Very well, you may go

Tommy filled out a not late pass and Jane left for her next class

The Rangers got nothing out of Trent and Jane during lunch either, they were silent the whole time or said they're just thinking about Prom

Eric: You are not thinking about prom, now I need to know what's bothering you... are you seeing another guy?

That got Jane's attention

Jane: How can you say that? I love you too much

That made Jane a little mad that her eyes glowed pink

Jane: Why would you even think such a thing

Eric: Ok, ok I'm sorry

RT: Jane calm down

Jane closed her eyes and opened them, her eyes weren't glowing anymore

Kira: Why won't you two tell us what's wrong

Trent: Why do you all think something is wrong?

Conner: Because you both have been distant, and we know you're not thinking about prom

Jane: Fine you want to know the truth

Rangers: Yes

Trent:(thinking) Jane

Jane looked at Trent

Jane: The truth is... We're scared about facing Mesagog

Ethan: That's it?

Jane: What did you think it was?

Eric: We thought

Jane: I _know _what you thought

RT: We couldn't figure out what it was

Kira: You two aren't the only ones afraid of facing him

Jane: I don't like showing my fear, that's why I was being distant

Trent: Same with me

Jane: Do you all forgive us?

Eric: Yah we forgive you

Jane and Eric kissed

RT: So Jane you want to do me a favor?

Jane: Yah sure

RT: Can you make sure my girlfriend isn't evil

Jane smiled

Jane: Point her out

RT: I'll introduce her to you guys

RT went over to her girlfriend and talked to her, She agreed and they both came over to their table

RT: This is Conner, Eric, Ethan, Trent, Kira, Ashley, Rebecca and Jane

Kylie: Oh, your little sister

RT: Uh... Don't call her little

Kylie: Oh... sorry... well it's nice to meet you all

Jane: So tell us a bit about yourself Kylie

Kylie: Well I just moved here from Florida about a month ago, I'm into Gymnastics, my favorite color is pink, I'd like to get into karate, RT is going to teach me some moves, I'm 5'2", and I have a little dog named Toto

Kylie smiled

Jane read her mind and smiled

Jane: Well it's really nice to meet you, I believe we will become good friends

Kylie smiled

Kylie: I would like that a lot, well I better get back to my table, it was nice meeting you

Group: Nice meeting you too

RT sat down

RT: Well

Jane: Kimberly Hart Jr. But she's harmless

RT: Good

The rest of the day went a little smoother, the rangers just thought the being distant was just from being nervous about the up coming battle

Trent went up to Jane

Trent: That was a good cover up at lunch today

Jane: Well I am a good actress, how long have you known?

Trent: For a while

Jane: The whole time?

Trent: Most of the time, not the whole time though

Anton Mercer came to Trent and Jane when they were talking

Jane: Oh hi Mr. Mercer

Anton: Good afternoon Jane

Trent: What's up dad

Anton: You dropped your notebook on the way out this morning, I thought you'd like it

Anton handed it to him

Trent: Thanks

Anton turned to Jane

Anton: Jane I hear that you're a genius, you like to invent things

Jane: Yes

Jane was getting nervous

Anton: I was thinking that you would like to help me with... uh... something

Jane: With what?

Anton: Jane you don't need to be afraid of me, I know that you know

Jane: What do you need help with

All of a sudden Tommy and the rest of the rangers went up to them

Tommy: Anton, it's been a while

Anton: Hi Tommy... I can't... talk now... ahhh

Anton doubled over

Trent: DAD

Jane: Mr. Mercer... Oh my god Trent is he?

Trent: Yes

Tommy: Anton what's wrong, what are you two talking about

Anton: Can't talk now... AH

He doubled over again

Jane: Uh... the Social Studies classroom

The two took Anton to the Social Studies classroom

Tommy: Anton what's wrong

Trent: Nothing is wrong with him

Jane: Just get out of here and leave him be

Conner: What's going on?

Anton: AHH AHH AHH AHH

Anton was transforming

Jane: You guys please get out of here

RT: OH MY GOD

Anton transformed fully into Mesagog

Tommy: Anton is... Mesagog

Mesagog: Trent, Jane, you both betrayed me

Trent: No I didn't betray you

Jane: I kept the secret

Mesagog: You both will pay

He teleported out

RT: So that's why you both were so distant

Tommy: You both knew the secret

Trent: Don't blame her, I told her to keep it a secret

Tommy: You _both_ are at fault here

All the rangers were giving the two very angry looks, Tommy's eyes were glowing a bright green

Jane:(thinking to Trent) He's telling the secret mad

Trent and Jane started walking out of the classroom not looking at any of the rangers

Tommy: JANELLE ANALISE AQUAMARINE OLIVER! STOP RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY

They both stopped

Trent:(whispering) I'll stay with you

Jane:(whispering) You better go

Trent:(whispering) I'm sorry I got you into this mess

Jane:(whispering) I was the one who read your mind, just go

Trent:(whispering) I'll stay

Tommy: You better leave Trent

Conner: If you know whats good for you

Jane:(whispering) Just go

Trent:(whispering) I am so sorry

Trent left

Jane:(thinking) I can't face him right now

Tommy was taking his belt off

Jane risked a look at the group, her heart skipped a beat, she didn't like what she saw. She turned invisible

Tommy: JANELLE

And flew out of the building

Tommy: JANELLE ANALISE AQUAMARINE OLIVER GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW

Jane flew back to her house, ran into her room and cried

Jane:(thinking) Not the best place to be when your father and brother are furious, it's better than being at school

Tommy got on the sensor in he communicator

Tommy: She's at home

RT: I'll get her

RT used his super speed and made it home

RT: JANELLE

Jane locked her door, she wasn't ready for the belt or the long lecture and giving Tommy back her morpher

RT knocked on her door

Jane: Leave me alone RT

RT: JANE OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW

Jane: NO

RT: JANE

Jane: NO

RT took a paperclip and he picked the lock on the door but it didn't work

Jane: Nice try RT, I'm a super genius. That's not how I lock my door

Tommy made it home in five minutes, RT was still trying to unlock the door

Tommy: You're not going to get in their like that

Tommy was still angry at Jane. He went to the door

Tommy: Jane open up

Jane:(whispered) Oh no

Tommy: Jane

Jane: no

Tommy: I SAID OPEN THIS DOOR JANELLE

Jane: NO

Tommy: Don't make me come in there

Jane: You can't unlock it

Tommy sighed

RT: You can't unlock it either

Tommy: Actually I can, a little something I got from her grandparents

Tommy put in earplugs, knocked on the door three times and jimmied the door once and the door opened and then Jane did an ear-piercing scream, Tommy wasn't fazed at all, and he looked angry

Jane: How did you

Tommy: Not telling

Tommy took off his belt

Jane: Wow, dad, please

Jane was now off her bed scared, she put the bed between her and Tommy

Jane: I just found out yesterday

Tommy: And you didn't tell us?

Jane: I couldn't, he made me promise

Tommy: We are not supposed to keep secrets, remember we made that a rule

Jane: I had to keep it, I couldn't tell you guys, it was his secret to tell when he was ready

Tommy: Oh and when would he be ready? When we're fighting Mesagog

Jane: I don't know

Tommy: I am very disappointed in you

Jane: I know, I'm sorry, I had to keep his secret... Dad what would you have me do if you were in Mr. Mercers situation? Would you want me to tell the whole team who you were

Tommy: Yes I would

Jane: No you wouldn't, that's like telling the power ranger secret

Tommy: The power ranger secret doesn't put anybody in danger, this secret does, Mesagog is a danger

Jane: I know he is but Mr. Mercer is not, he's being possessed by Mesagog, he isn't Mesagog

Tommy: Oh is that what Trent told you when he told you about Anton

Jane: I read his mind, dad you have to believe me that I wanted to tell you, I really did but I couldn't

Tommy: How can I believe you? You kept this away from us

Jane: I found out yesterday

Tommy: You still kept it and probably would have kept it for a longer time... With this lack of trust... I'm sorry Jane but

Jane: Don't say it

Tommy sighed

Tommy: You are no longer a power ranger, I need your morpher

Jane's eyes glowed

Jane: NO! We have gone to far, we have fought him this long, I am not giving up my morpher, not now, I want to help destroy Mesagog

Tommy: Have you forgotten who you're talking to

Jane: Oh I know who I'm talking to, and we all have gone too far for you to take away my morpher

Tommy: Jane, the trust is gone, now hand over your morpher, you're all ready in a lot of trouble, don't add on to it

Jane glared at her father but threw it over

Jane: You just took away the costume and the weapons, I still have the powers

Jane proved that by turning invisible and flying through her window that was by Tommy, Tommy timed it and caught her leg

Jane: LET GO OF ME LET GO OF ME

Jane turned visible again and Tommy grabbed his belt

Jane: NO DAD STOP

He belted her 50 times

Tommy: You are grounded from now until school starts next year and there is no prom for you

He put her on her bed and walked out of the room. Jane screamed an ear-piercing scream

RT: Wow that was harsh

Tommy: That's what it takes to be a mentor

**I'm sorry it's such a long chapter, it's getting real close to the end, got to wrap a lot of things up. I hope you liked this chapter. I thank everybody for reviewing. You are all wonderful fans. :D  
**


	98. Chapter 98

Jane did not come out of her room at all for the rest of the day and night. The next day was another school day. Tommy had to wake Jane up

Tommy knocked on her door

Tommy: Jane time to get ready for school

Jane glared daggers at the door

Tommy: Jane

Jane: I'M AWAKE

She sounded angry. She got up, turned invisible and got ready with her powers

RT: Jane are you up?

Jane opened her door and went out

RT: Jane where are you? come on Jane no time for hide and seek, we have school

Jane: Not playing

She was right in front of him

Jane: Now out of my way

RT was shoved

RT: Hey don't be mad at me

Jane: You're the one who tried to get my door open yesterday, you weren't doing that to be brotherly

Tommy: Jane where are you

Jane: Out the door

Tommy: I'm taking you to school

Jane: Nope, I'm not a power ranger anymore, I don't follow the ranger rules, I use my powers whenever I want, this way's faster

Tommy: You need to eat breakfast

Jane turned around and with her powers grabbed a pop tart then headed out the door and flew

RT: Wow she's pissed

Tommy: She's not the only one

Jane made it to school in two minutes and went in, she didn't want to talk to anybody, she went to her locker

Conner: Jane

Jane looked at Conner, hurried and grabbed her stuff and went into the girls bathroom

Conner: The school forbidden zone for guys... Oh Kira

Kira: I'll talk to her

Jane:(thinking) No she won't

Jane turned invisible and since she was touching her bag, that also became invisible

Kira: Jane

No answer

Kira: Jane where are you

Kira checked all the stalls but she was nowhere in sight

Kira: come on Jane don't do this

Jane still didn't answer

Kira sighed and left the bathroom

Conner: Well where is she

RT went up to them

RT: Invisible, she's been like that since she woke up

Conner: On purpose or like what happened to Dr. O

RT: On purpose

Ethan: What happened last night?

RT: Well she tried explaining, that didn't work and eventually she got her morpher taken away, got spanked... ok belted and she's grounded until the next school year oh and no prom

Eric: You're kidding

RT: Sorry bro

Jane: Oh sure RT tell everybody what happened

RT: Jane

Jane turned visible and she was glaring daggers

RT: You're acting childish

Jane: No I'm not, I'm just pissed at the whole world, mostly my so called family

Jane turned around and went to her first class

It was like that all day, she did not talk to anybody, they didn't know where Trent was, they figured he didn't come to school today. Finally it was Science time

Jane:(thinking) Oh great, class with RT and dad

RT: Jane we need to talk

Jane: Nope

She passed her brother and went into the class room

Tommy: Jane

She glared daggers at her father, took her seat and got out her book

They had a test in Tommy's class that day so there wasn't much talking

Tommy: Jane I want you to stay after class

Jane: no

There were gasps

Tommy: Jane

Jane: Tommy

More gasps

Tommy: Fine, we'll talk when we are at home

Jane: You won't find me there, I'm going to my grandparents

Tommy: Angel Grove? Jane it's still a school day

Jane: Not talking about Angel Grove, I'm talking about _out of state_

Ashley, Rebecca, RT and Tommy gasped

Tommy: Jane be reasonable

Jane: I _am_ being reasonable

RT: No you're not

Jane: Stay out of this Richard Thomas Oliver

Tommy: Uh... class dismissed

Everybody but a mere few left, RT, Ashley, Rebecca, Jane and Tommy

Tommy: Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver

Jane: That's my name don't where it out... oh you forgot the _princess_ part

Tommy: What has gotten into you?

Jane: Nothing, except... you took my morpher away for the upteenth time! I knew about it for one day, that is all, not like I've been keeping the secret forever

Tommy: You should have told us when you found out

Jane: I promised him

Tommy: Well it's ok to break a promise if it means saving the world

Jane: Well you know now, so what are you going to do about it? Are you going to sacrifice your old friend to save the world?

Tommy thought for a minute

Tommy: If it comes to that, then I will have to

Jane: Wow some friend you are

Tommy: What do you think Anton would want? He's possessed by Mesagog

Jane: I think he'd want to find a way to get rid of Mesagog but stay a live after the process, he already asked me to help him out in his lab, maybe that is what he wants me to do

Tommy: You are not going to Anton Mercer's house, he's Mesagog

Jane: Duh, but he's also Anton Mercer, your former partner and still your friend

RT: She does have a point you know

Tommy: Who's side are you on RT?

RT: I haven't decided, Tommy you're blowing this way out of proportion

Tommy: What do you mean?

RT: You belted her like fifty times

Ashley and Rebecca gasped

RT: Then you grounded her from now until school starts next year

Ashley: That is _way_ to long

RT: You barely listened to her when she tried to explain, your angriness was clouding your better judgment, and we already know that you're going to give her morpher back

Tommy: Oh you do do you?

RT: You always do

Jane: Once you come to reason

Tommy: Jane, you kept an important fact away from us

Jane: Yah _for less than a day_, you kept the power ranger secret from me for more than 12 years of my life

It was quiet

Tommy: That's different

Jane: Not really

It was quiet for a few minutes

Jane:(whispered) I was going to tell you eventually

Tommy: What?

Jane: I was going to tell you eventually

Tommy: When?

Jane: Probably in the next day or two, but you had to find out the hard way and freak out on Trent and me... Dad, RT's right, you blow things way out of proportion

RT: You weren't like that when you were younger

Tommy: I wasn't a mentor when I was younger, nor did I have a 14 year old alien princess daughter

Jane: No, that's true, you were just the leader of the teams, broke up with your high school sweet heart, well she broke up with you, you faced many different villains and always kept your cool because you knew you'd get through it in the end, well dad, you are still the leader of the team, you still faced many villains, but this time, you don't keep your cool when something doesn't always go your way, yes I'm an alien princess and your daughter but that shouldn't change your lifestyle, The only thing different is that we can go up to space whenever we want and I have powers I like to use

RT: Why do you blow things way out of proportion?

It was quiet for a long moment

Tommy: Because... If we do reckless things then somebody will die... just like Alena

Everybody in the room gasped

Tommy: Seeing Alena the other day made me so happy, I thought everything was back to normal, but then she ended up being an evil clone and I knew she was never coming back, I decided then that we needed to stop Mesagog before anything else bad happens to somebody else's wife and mother

Tommy was crying

Ashley: Maybe we should leave, I think this is family time

Rebecca: The late bell is going to ring anyway

The two girls left

Jane went up to her father

Jane: Dad everything will be ok, Mesagog will be stopped

Tommy: How do you know, can you see into the future now?

Jane: Don't snap at me, Dad we all are ready to face him, You have to remember your motto, it always works

Tommy: Anythings possible

RT: Exactly, Tommy you have faced Rita, Zedd, Goldar

Jane: The Machine Empire, Divatox,

Tommy: I didn't finish her off

Jane: You still _faced _her, and now we together are going to face Mesagog and together as a _team_ we are going to destroy him. Dad you can trust me, and you have to trust me on this, I want that bastard destroyed

Tommy: How can I trust you? You kept

Jane: I kept it for less than 24 hours, I was going to tell you... jeeze dad don't you ever listen? Yesterday was still the just found out stage

RT: She does have a point

Jane: Can I please have my morpher back?

Tommy looked at his daughter and looked at RT and back at his daughter then smiled and took the morpher out of his pocket and gave it back to her

RT: You kept it in your pocket?

Tommy: Yah I did

Jane smiled and put it back on her left wrist

Jane: So... does this mean I'm not grounded?

Tommy chuckled

Tommy: Yah you're not grounded, and you can go to prom

Jane: sweet

Jane gave her family big hugs

Tommy: As long as you don't runaway to space... deal?

Jane: Deal

Tommy: So what are we going to do about Trent?

RT: He kept the secret for more than 24 hours

Jane: Let him explain why he kept it, I'm sure he has a good explanation

Tommy: He better, You not telling is one thing, you made a promise, but he knew about it for what months?

Jane: Yah

Tommy: That is totally different

Jane: Just let him explain himself

RT: Where is he anyway?

Jane: He didn't come to school today, he didn't want to face you guys, I don't know where he is

Tommy: We'll find him after school, you guys better get going

Jane: The bell rang five minutes ago

Tommy wrote them both a late pass and dismissed them

Jane was on talking terms with the rangers again and talked to them when school was over

Eric: So you can go to the dance?

Jane smiled

Kira: You're back on the team?

Jane smiled again

Ethan: It seems like he does that a lot

Jane: Yah I know, I always end up back on the team though, once everything is explained

Conner: You shouldn't have kept the secret

Jane: I just found out less than 24 hours before you

Conner: You can't blame him for punishing you though, no matter for how long it was, you still kept the secret, I can't believe he let you back on the team so soon

Jane: Well I can talk him into things

Conner: He should have talked with the rest of us before he decided

Jane: Oh? And what would you have said if it was up to the team?

Conner: Well I wouldn't let you be on it

Other Rangers: Conner

Conner: She kept the secret from all of us along with Trent, she or Trent don't deserve to be the Pink Ranger and the White Ranger, I think Dr. O let his feelings mess with his better judgment

Jane: Well then it is a good thing that it's not up to you, but it's up to _our_ mentor

Jane walked away from the group

Kira: Jane... Now you've done it Conner

Eric hit Conner upside the head

Conner: What?

Eric: You upset my girlfriend

Conner: I'm not the one who was hiding a secret, she was, I'm just stating my opinion, and as leader of this team, I think I should talk to Dr. O about it

RT: Tommy's not here, he's looking for Trent

Ethan: Let's wait for them at the cave

RT: Ok

Everybody left for the Dino Cave

Jane was sitting in the Dino Cave thinking

The rest of the group came in

Conner: Jane there you are

Jane: Ok I've been thinking. Conner you're right, it should be a group decision not just my dads, since I already know your vote, fine, I'm done... give this to dad when he comes down

Jane handed her morpher to RT

RT: Jane

Jane: No, the whole team doesn't want me on the team because they can't trust me, fine, I won't worry you guys anymore

Jane went upstairs to her room and cried

Kira: Poor Jane

Ethan: That must be hard

RT: It is, all she wanted was to be a power ranger, she loves it

Eric: She did a brave thing giving it up

Kira: I'd hate to lose my power

Ethan: Remember how we were before we became rangers?

Conner: Well Ethan you were a science geek

Ethan: Mostly video games, I did find out that by being a ranger I can use my skills to help others

Kira: Conner you were a jerk and only cared about yourself

Conner: Hey

Eric: She's right, you changed during the beginning of senior year

Conner: I found confidence in myself and cared about other people

Ethan: Kira was only into music, it was what? Music 24/7 with you?

Kira: yah, I think with being a power ranger, I grew as a person in excepting responsibilities

Conner: Remember when we found the video journal and found out that Dr. O was the legendary power ranger?

Kira: That was before Dr. O got the black ranger power

Conner: I can't believe Jane didn't know about the Dino Cave yet, we were rangers for a while before she found out

Kira: well Dr. O did keep her busy with Karate and Gymnastics, no time to snoop around the house for secret buttons to open secret doors to secret caves

Conner: But she found out eventually

Ethan: And became the pink ranger

Kira: You know we couldn't beat most of those monsters without her

Conner: Sure we could

Kira: Conner remember in Angel Grove? The Shell Monster? We were all frozen from the shoulder down and then all the way frozen, Jane was the only one who wasn't frozen and she fought the monster, the evil pink ranger and freed us, without her we would have been destroyed

Ethan: She has a point

Conner: She's also the one who told Ashley and Rebecca the secret

Kira: That was an accident and she had no choice

Conner: What? Do you think she should be on the team?

Rangers: Yes

RT: She explained herself in Tommy's classroom

Conner: Yes but he didn't make it a team vote, it wasn't a family matter, it was a ranger matter

Ethan: Ok what about Trent, are we going to let him back

Conner: No, he kept that secret for months, he knew his dad was Mesagog and he didn't tell us

Meanwhile Tommy was looking for Trent and finally found him walking towards his house

Tommy: TRENT

Trent turned around and saw Tommy

Trent: What

Tommy: We need to talk

Trent: Is Jane ok?

Tommy: Yah she's fine, we're not talking about her, we need to talk about you... get in

Trent hesitated

Tommy: Trent

Trent got in and they drove to Tommy's house

Tommy: Jane? What are you doing up here? Everybody's down in the cave right?

Jane: All the power rangers are

Tommy: What?

Jane: It should be a team vote, not just a dad vote

Tommy: Where's your morpher

Jane: RT has hit

Jane was going to her room

Tommy: Come back down

Jane sighed and followed them down to the cave

Tommy: Trent why didn't you tell us?

Trent: I made a promise to my father I wouldn't tell, he's been trying to fight it ever since he was possessed... I wasn't going to tell Jane, she just read my mind and I had to have her promise to keep the secret, she wanted to tell so bad but as a friend she kept it against her better judgment. Please don't punish her for my mistake

Tommy: Ok we'll do this one at a time, all in favor of Jane being back on the team raise your hand

Everybody but Conner raised their hand

RT: Conner what do you have against her

Conner: Hold on I'm thinking

Two minutes later he raised his hand

RT: You're going to need this back

RT handed back her morpher and Jane smiled

Tommy: Ok, now, Trent where do your loyalties lie?

Trent: With all of you

All of a sudden the alarms went off

Conner: Well here's your chance to prove who's side you're on

Jane looked at the view screen

Jane: Ew, this guy looks ugly and hard to beat

Tommy: Are you guys ready for battle?

Conner: What do you say guys... READY

Rangers: READY... DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

They got out of the Dino Cave and faced the ugly monster. The monster was very tough and nobody could defeat it, it was going after Conner and was about to finish him but the white and pink ranger got in the way and saved him

Jane: I THINK IT'S TIME FOR THE ZREX BLASTER

Tommy: Right

The rangers got out their weapons

Rangers: ZREX BLASTER... FIRE

The monster was destroyed but then it grew. The rangers got out their zords and fought the monster and beat it. It took a long time but it was destroyed

The Rangers went back into the Dino Cave

Eric: Wow that was an intense battle, I'm glad everybody is ok

Tommy: You just proved your loyalties lie with us... but it has to be a group vote. All in favor of Trent staying on the team raise your hand

Everybody but Conner raised his hand

Eric: Conner

Conner: Trent what are you going to do when we have to face Mesagog?

Trent: Mesagog is not my dad, I want that bastard destroyed as much as you guys do. If that means... sacrificing my dad... I know he'd want us to do it... to save the world

The next day everybody was at the Cyberspace hanging out, Cassidy was worried because she was going to be fired if she didn't figure out who the power rangers were. Devin went up to Eric

Devin: Conner can I talk to you... in private

Devin looked at Jane

Eric: Uh... I'm Eric, Conner's over there with Ethan and Kira

Devin: Oh sorry

Devin went to Conner

Devin: Conner can I talk to you in private

Conner: sure... what's up

Devin: There's this girl that I want to ask out to prom... how should I do it?

Conner smiled and nodded

Conner: What kind of flowers does Cassidy like

Devin: How did you know it was Cassidy

Conner: You're always around her, figured it out

Devin: She likes roses

Conner: Good, so get her roses and chocolates

Devin: What color roses

Conner: To be safe... yellow, they mean friendship

Devin: Yellow... what about Red

Conner: uh... that means love

Devin: But I

Conner: Stick with yellow, it will be safer and thoughtful

Devin: ok, yellow it is then... thanks Conner

Conner: You're welcome

Trent came into the Cyberspace and went to Eric and Jane

Jane: what's up

Trent: My dad and Mesagog are separated

Jane and Eric gasped

Jane: We need to regroup at the cave, Conner, Kira and Ethan are over there

Trent went and got them and they gasped also

Trent: we need to regroup at the cave, come on

They all left the Cyberspace

Ashley and Rebecca were in there

Rebecca: Where's everybody going?

Jane: We just might be having the ultimate battle in a few days, it's too dangerous to come with us right now

Ashley: What do you mean? Eric's going

Jane: Eric, this is too dangerous for you too

Eric: Jane

Jane: Eric I'm serious, sometimes villains destroy the command center

Eric: What

Jane: It's true, trust me, you three are safer away from the Dino Cave

Trent: We got to go now, we have no time to waste

Jane hugged and kissed her boyfriend

Jane: I love you

Eric: I love you too... you come out of this you hear

Jane: I will

Eric: You _all _come out of this

RT: We will

Jane hugged Ashley and Rebecca

Rebecca: Kick that SOB's butt

Jane: I will

Ashley: Good luck

Jane: Thanks

Ashley: Good luck to all

Trent: We really need to go

Eric: Come back in one piece bro

Conner: Don't worry, we'll be back for prom

The rangers left the three at the entrance of the Cyberspace

Tommy and Haley were at the Dino Cave when the rest of the rangers got there

Conner: So Mesagog found a way to separate Anton from him

Trent: Yes

Jane: How did you get in his lair

Trent: Invisiportal

Kira: handy

Trent: He's not letting my dad go, he has him on a spinning... thing... and he has a machine that will turn humans into dinosaurs

Rangers: OH MY GOD

Trent: I got to get my dad out of there

Tommy: Can you do it safely?

Trent: I think so

Tommy: Well if you think you can, then go and get him out of there

Trent: Right

Trent left

After he left the alarms went off

Haley: It's Zeltrax

Jane: Haven't seen him in a while

Haley: He's... he's kidnapping a lady

Tommy: Come on you guys

Conner: What about Trent

Tommy: He has other things to worry about, come on

They left the Dino Cave and went to stop Zeltrax

Conner: Stop right there Zeltrax

Zeltrax: Long time no see rangers

Tommy: What did you do with that woman?

Zeltrax: She's safe for now in the building

Conner: Ready

Rangers: READY... DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

Tommy: Can you handle him? I'll get the woman

RT: Right, come on guys

The teens ran and fought Zeltrax and Tommy went to get the woman

Zeltrax was beating the rangers

Conner: I think it's Shield of Triumph time

Kira/Ethan: Right

Conner powered up to the Battlizer and was beating Zeltrax and finished him, well so the rangers thought

Ranger: We did it, we beat Zeltrax

Jane: Wait, that was kind of an easy defeat

Ethan: What are you talking about? We beat him

Conner: He's destroyed

Jane: I guess you're right

RT: Jane what are you saying

Jane: I don't know, it just seemed a little easy, like he gave up or something

Tommy came back with the woman and they forgot about Zeltrax

Jane: It's Elsa

Elsa: Elsa... yah that's what he called me... Mesagog

Jane: What did he do to you?

Elsa: I... I was under his control, he took away my power and gave me my freedom

Conner: Wow that's scary

Elsa: I remember everything... Rangers you have to defeat him... he freed himself from Anton

Tommy: Yah we know that... come on we got to get you to a safe place... the Dino Cave

Conner: Dr. O are you sure that's a good idea?

Tommy: Yes I'm sure

They all headed back to the Dino Cave and had Elsa lay down

A half hour later Trent finally came back

Trent: What is Elsa doing here?

Jane: She's powerless and normal again

Conner: Zeltrax is destroyed

Tommy: Did you save your father

Trent: I couldn't Mesagog said that the only way he would let my father go is if we give him our Dino Gems

Rangers: WHAT

Conner: I am not giving him my Dino Gem

Kira: That is suicide

RT: Did you hit your head on something?

Trent: I have to save my father

Jane: Do you have any idea what he will do with our gems?

Trent: He will use them to power up his machine and turn all the humans to dinosaurs

Jane: So why are you suggesting it?

Trent: Because I can get you guys to the lair, but only if I give him the gems, otherwise I can't be in the lair and I can't get an invisiportal for you guys... look we will still have our other powers to help us out

Conner: Ok so you open up an invisiportal, how are we going to get there

Jane: Oh that's easy, we use the Triceramx Command Center

Ethan: What

Jane: Command Center on wheels, Haley and I built it

Haley: It's perfect, there are Lasers and goes very fast, it will destroy Mesagog's machine

Conner: Why haven't we known about this?

Haley: We didn't need it until now

Trent: So I'll hand over the Dino Gems and when I get my father, I'll open up an invisiportal and you can get to his lair

Conner: How are we going to get the Dino Gems back? We can't morph without them

Trent: Once I open the portal, I'll get the gems back and get back to you guys

RT: I say we do it

Jane: It sounds like a good plan

Tommy: All in favor of Trent's plan raise your hand

Everybody does except Conner. He hesitates for a few moments then raises his hand

Tommy: Great

Everybody took their Dino Gems off their morphers and gave them to Tommy who put them in a box that they came in... in the beginning

Conner: This better work

Trent: It will

Trent took the gems and left to go to Mesagog's lair

Haley: Ok let's go to the Triceramx Command Center

Tommy: Elsa will you be ok here?

Elsa: Just go and destroy that thing and Mesagog

They go to the garage in the Dino Cave and to the Triceramx Command Center

Haley: Command Center on wheels

Ethan: This is awesome

They all climbed in and Conner went to the front

Conner: Cool, can I drive

Haley: Uh... no, we have to hit 80 mph and we only have one chance to do it... I'm driving

Conner: Oh come on

Tommy: Conner no

RT: You don't even have a semi license

Conner: fine

Jane: Don't worry, I have a feeling we are going to have a lot to do once we get on the island

Haley: Ok everybody buckle up, this is going to be a fast and maybe dangerous ride

Everybody buckled up

They hurried and buckled up and then Haley started the Triceramx

Ethan: Haley do you know where the invisiportal is?

Haley: Yes Trent told me and I programed it into the system... I just hope he gets the portal in time

Kira: What if he doesn't

Haley didn't say anything and that got everybody nervous

Two minutes later they found out why Haley didn't say anything, they were heading into a brick wall

Haley: Come on Trent, don't let us down

Everybody was very tense at that moment, they either make it to Mesagog's lair or they crash into a brick wall and at that speed, nobody would make it

Tommy: Come on come on come on Trent

Right before they hit the wall the invisiportal showed up and they went through

Rangers: YES! ALL RIGHT! WAY TO GO TRENT! HE DID IT!

Everybody was relieved

Two minutes later Taranadrones attacked

Tommy: Let's go you guys, Haley keep on driving, we need to destroy that machine

Haley: Right

Everybody jumped out of the semi and started fighting the Taranadrones. They all had to use their special powers to defeat them

Haley: They're messing with the Lasers, I can't shake them off

Conner: I'm on it

Conner used his super speed to catch up to the Triceramx and he jumped on the semi and fought the Taranadrones. He got one down but there were still four left and they pushed him off the top and he was just dangling on the side of the fast moving Semi

Conner: You guys I need your help

Jane finished destroying another Taranadrone and went to help out Conner. She flew over to the semi and used her powers to throw the Taranadrones off the semi and then pulled Conner back to his feet

Conner: Thanks

Jane: No problem... Haley how close are we to shoot this thing

Haley: Another mile and a half... Why

Jane: just wanted to know how much time I had to fix the laser... Conner you better go back to the others, this might get dangerous

Conner: No way

Jane: No time to argue

Jane got to work on the laser

Haley: This is my shot... I have to take it

Jane: Take it... NOW

Haley shot the laser a second after Jane flew Conner and herself to safety

Jane: Cool fireworks

The machine was destroyed and there was heavy damage inflicted to Mesagog's lair

Conner: Can we land safely on the ground now?

Jane: Oh yah sure

She safely landed them on the ground

Haley: We need to get back, the invisiportal isn't going to be there forever

Kira: What about Trent

Tommy: He needs to find his own way out, we got to go now... Jane, Conner hurry up

Jane and Conner super speed to the Triceramx and got in when it was speeding to the invisiportal

Ethan: We did it, we destroyed his lair

Tommy: The worst is about to come, we made him angry

They made it through the invisiportal and got out of the semi and waited for Trent and Anton to return through it, they weren't coming

Kira: Come on Trent

RT: They have to make it

Conner: Trent has our gems

Everybody was waiting nervously and they saw the invisiportal closing

Kira: Oh no

Jane used her powers to keep it open a little longer and 30 seconds later Trent, Anton and the Gems fell through

Kira: They're all right

Trent: Are you ok dad?

Anton: I'm fine son

Everybody went up to greet the two

Tommy: It's good to have you back Anton

Anton: It's good to be back and free from Mesagog

Trent: I got the Gems back

He opened the box and everybody grabbed their gems and put them back on their morphers

Trent: usually the invisiportals don't stay open for that long of time

Jane: I used my powers to keep it open

Anton: Thank you Jane

Jane smiled

Tommy: I think we should all go back to the Dino Cave and check on Elsa

They all got in the semi and rode back to the Dino Cave, to their horror, the cave was destroyed and Elsa was gone

Kira: Who could have done this?

Tommy: Let's check the black box

RT picked up the black box and turned it on

To everybody's horror it was Zeltrax who destroyed the Dino Cave and kidnapped Elsa

Conner: But we...

Jane: No we didn't


	99. Chapter 99

Ethan: How could Zeltrax get in here? What happened to the security system and alien technology

Jane: He got past it all

Conner: How

Jane: I don't know, he just did, we have no time to figure out how he got in, he just got in destroyed the cave and kidnapped Elsa

All of a sudden the alarm on the Triceramx went off, the computers in the cave didn't work

Haley: We have Zeltrax trouble

Tommy: Let's go you guys

Conner: READY

Rangers: READY... DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

Haley: I'll help you guys out through the Triceramx

Tommy: Ok, lets go you guys

They left the destroyed cave and went to where the battle would take place

The Rangers discover that Zeltrax has a zord

RT: That's not good

Jane: And there are Taranadrones on the ground

Trent: You guys stop the zord, I'll stop the Taranadrones

Rangers: RIGHT

Everybody got their zords and created the Ultra Mega Zord and began fighting the Zelzord as Zeltrax called it

Tommy: You guys keep fighting him, I'm going to save Elsa

Tommy jumped into the Zelzord and looked for Elsa and to stop Zeltrax once and for all

The Zelzord was very hard and Jane was getting worried about her father

Jane: You guys keep fighting this thing, I'm going to help dad

RT: Jane stay here, it's too dangerous

Jane: Everything's dangerous, Don't worry, we'll all come out through this

Kira: How do you know

Jane: we have to keep thinking positive

Jane jumped out of the Ultra Mega Zord and flew into the Zelzord and looked for her father. Jane found her father fighting off Taranadrones

Tommy: Jane what are you doing here?

Jane: Helping

Jane began fighting the Taranadrones with her father and they finished in a fast time

Tommy: Thanks

Jane: You're welcome

Tommy: Come on lets go find Elsa

They find Elsa and Zeltrax, Elsa was tied up and handcuffed to a pole

Elsa: Tommy help me... Smitty please don't do this

Zeltrax: I'm not Smitty anymore

Jane: Who's Smitty

Tommy: Somebody Anton and I worked with... you free Elsa, I'll deal with Zeltrax

Jane nodded and they split up

Zeltrax: Oh no you don't

Zeltrax was going after Jane

Jane used her alien powers and knocked him over but Zeltrax got up again and was going after Jane again

Tommy: Smitty over here

Zeltrax: I'm not Smitty

Zeltrax forgot about Jane and went after Tommy

Jane: Elsa are you ok?

Elsa: I'm fine, please get me out of here

Jane tried undoing the rope that she was tied up in but it was too strong and thick, she even tried it with her powers but it was still too strong

Jane: Ok... RAPTOR CLAWS... you better close your eyes

Elsa closed her eyes and Jane scratched the rope and the handcuffs until the came undone

Elsa: Thank you

Jane: We're not out of this yet

Jane looked at Tommy and Zeltrax

Zeltrax: I have had enough of this

Zeltrax powered up into his ultimate form that nobody has seen yet

Jane: Ok that's going to be a problem... Elsa stand back

Jane went and joined her father and together after a while they destroyed him, they made sure he was destroyed

Tommy: I'm sorry Smitty

Jane: Dad we need to get out of here

Tommy: Right

The three of them got out of the Zelzord safely

Tommy: Jane run Elsa to safety

Jane nodded and took Elsa's hand and super speeded to safety

Jane: You'll be safe here

Elsa: Thank you Jane

Jane nodded and returned to the battle

Jane: The Ultra Mega Zord isn't doing to well

Tommy: No it isn't

Tommy got on his communicator

Tommy: Everybody we need to summon all of the Dinozords, You guys in the mega zord get out of there, RT, Jane you need to control the zords with your daggers... Jane start playing so the zords will come out

Jane started playing on her dagger the same tune it takes to get her zord out and then the tune that controls her zord

Jane: I can't control them all... You guys get out of there

Conner: We can't the Ultra Mega Zord has to be controlled manually

Jane: I can't control all of the zords by myself, RT get down here

Conner: RT go

RT: Are you sure

Kira: Yes go

RT jumped out of the Mega Zord, went next to Jane, got out his dagger and started playing the tune he uses to get his zord out and the tune that he uses to control his zord

Tommy: You guys need to jump out of the Ultra Mega Zord... Now

Conner: Dr. O We can't then it will be destroyed

Tommy: We must sacrifice our zords for the greater good, NOW JUMP OUT

Kira: Let's go

They jumped out the second before the Ultra Mega Zord exploded because the Zelzord was too powerful

Jane: OMG DID THEY MAKE IT?

Tommy: I don't know... keep playing

RT and Jane keep playing and the zords defeat the Zelzord but at a terrible price, the zords were destroyed in the explosion

Tommy: They were sacrificed for the greater good

That big of an impact made the rangers power down

Jane: Where did Kira, Conner and Ethan go?

Nobody said anything

Kira: DR. O OVER HERE

Tommy smiled

Tommy: They made it

The rangers ran to the other three and Trent joined us

Conner: Is that it? Is it over?

Tommy: I think it's over

Ethan: We can hang up our costumes now?

Tommy: I think so

Trent: After all of that, it's finally over

Jane didn't say anything, she was stunned

RT: Jane it's over, why aren't you happy

Jane: It's not over

RT: What do you mean

Jane pointed and she was pointing at Mesagog

Tommy: Time to power up one last time

Conner: READY

Rangers: READY... DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA

Mesagog: NOBODY CAN STOP ME

Conner: We'll see about that

The rangers fight Mesagog but Mesagog was too strong, there was a point in the fight where Mesagog almost destroyed Tommy but Jane got in the middle of the fight and got Tommy out of Mesagog's reach with her alien powers. To make matters worse he made copies of himself and everybody was battling a Mesagog

Tommy: It's time for the Zrex Blaster

Rangers: RIGHT

The Zrex Blaster was no match for Mesagog

Jane: Ok this is getting very bad

Conner: I think it's time for the Battlizer

Kira/Ethan: RIGHT

They gave their power to Conner but the Battlizer was no match for Mesagog

Conner: It didn't work... Now what do we do?

Tommy: We must use the power of our Dino Gems

Jane: You mean we must sacrifice our powers

Tommy: Yes, we must give our power to the Battlizer

Rangers: OK

Conner got in the middle and Ethan and Kira were on his sides and then Tommy and Trent and then Jane and RT

Tommy: Transfer your powers of the Gems to Conner

There was a bright light as everybody was doing that

Tommy: Concentrate

Jane: There's a Light in the Distance See them Coming Closer With the Force of Ages Of Centuries Gone By

RT: Protectors of the Right Defenders Sworn to Fight

Tommy: Dino Rangers Roar! Power Rangers Score! Save us from these evil forces

Group: Power Rangers Dino Thunder!

Trent: Victory is Ours Forever More

Ethan: Protectors of the Right Defenders Sworn to Fight

Group: Power Rangers Dino Thunder!

Kira: Dino Rangers Roar! Power Rangers Score! Save us from these evil forces

Group: Power Rangers Dino Thunder!

Conner: Dino Rangers Win! Power From Within!

Group: Victory is Ours Forever More Power Rangers Dino Thunder!

That song made everybody concentrate. You could see the fire in their eyes. With all the concentration it created a giant dinosaur of energy that devoured Mesagog and all of his clones

The Dino Thunder Power Rangers turned around and posed with victory as Mesagog was destroyed once and for all

Rangers: POWER DOWN

They all powered down for the last time as Dino Thunder Power Rangers

They regrouped in the alley after taking a minute to think

Ethan: So what is going to become of the gems? Do they have any power left

Tommy: No power, they are just some ancient gems that would look good in a museum

Conner: So is this what it always feels like after the biggest battle

Tommy: Yes, I've gone through it so many times

All of a sudden Cassidy, Devin and Elsa show up and both Cassidy and Devin had huge grins

Cassidy: You guys are the power rangers... I got it all on tape... when my boss sees this I'm going to get a huge promotion

Tommy: Cassidy imagine what our lives would be like if you showed him that tape

Jane: Cassidy please, our lives will be hell once the world sees that tape

Cassidy: I know... That's why I'm not going to give it to him, I'm giving it to you Dr. Oliver

Kira: But what about your job

Cassidy: Friends are more important

Tommy: Thank you Cassidy, you have no idea what this means to us

Cassidy: It's the least I could do, you all have been saving the world on a daily basis, it's about time somebody gave you a break

Jane: See dad, I told you we could trust her

Jane was remembering the time when she had to use her powers when she and Cassidy were kidnapped

Tommy: You were right

Trent: How did you find out anyway

Devin: Well I was just taking a walk and I heard some noise and investigated it and saw you guys power up. I couldn't believe it and I got it all on tape... We promise we will not tell anybody your secret

Tommy: Thank you... both of you

Jane: So... Devin did you ask her yet

Devin gasped

Cassidy: Ask me what?

Devin: Cassidy would you like to go to the dance with me?

Cassidy: I thought you'd never ask

Cassidy smiled

Devin: Is that a yes then?

Cassidy: That's a yes

Jane: We better go, I'm sure Haley is worried sick, so is Eric, Ashley and Brenda

Tommy: And we better call grandma and grandpa

Jane: And grandma is probably crying because she's so worried

RT: And we should probably contact Aquamarine

Kira: Would they know what's going on down here?

Olivers: YES

Trent: My dad's probably worried about me

Conner: It probably is a good thing our parents don't know about the ranger thing

Kira: Oh yah

Ethan: Lets' go

They all headed towards town

The Olivers headed back to their house and Haley, Eric, Ashley and Rebecca were there, Eric ran to Jane and gave her a big kiss and Haley ran to Tommy and to everybody's shock even Tommy's Haley gave Tommy a big kiss

Haley: I've been wanting to do that since we first met at college

Tommy was speechless

Eric, Ashley, Rebecca: All right Dr. O

Jane: I'll right Dad

RT: All right Tommy

Tommy looked at Haley and then at the teens then shrugged and returned the kiss

A few days later was finally the prom

Jane: OMG there is so much to do to get ready, Eric's picking me up at 5: 45

RT: That gives you plenty of time, it's only 3: 45

Jane: THAT ONLY GIVES ME TWO HOURS

The Oliver's finished cleaning up the Dino Cave and the Living Room in five hours, it would take the average human at least a week but since Jane used her powers and still had her power ranger powers like speed because they mixed with her alien powers... it took only five

RT: What all do you have to do?

Jane: Take a bath, let my hair air dry, dry my hair, put makeup on, find my jewelery and my shoes because I misplaced it, My rooms a pit since the explosion

RT: It's weird that an explosion in the cave would effect the housing part

Jane: Well it_ is_ connected

RT: True

Jane: I got to go... I'm going to be late for the prom

RT: It's a good thing guys don't have to worry about Makeup

Tommy: Yah, then we'd be just like Jane

Jane used her powers to help her out and she was ready by 5:45 when Eric knocked on the door at 5:44 and 30 seconds

RT: Gee I wonder who that could be

Eric: Hey RT, is Jane ready?

RT: JANE ARE YOU READY?

Jane: GIVE ME 25 SECONDS

Eric playfully counted and when he got to 25 Jane was out of her room and too the two guys

Jane: Told you

Eric: Wow you're good, so are you ready to go now?

Jane: Yes

Tommy: Where are you going? The dance doesn't start until 8:00

Eric: I'm taking her to The Royal Fortune Cookie

Tommy: Ok good, that's not that far away

Eric: Nope

Jane: They have good teriyaki chicken

Eric: and their egg rolls are delicious

Tommy: Well have a good time then... RT when are you picking up your date?

RT: In a half hour, we're going to Moo Moo Steak House

Tommy: Sounds fun

Jane: Dad where are you taking Haley

The teens smiled

Dad: we're going to have a quiet candle lit dinner at home, I'm cooking

Jane/RT: Where did you order the take out?

Tommy: Hey I can cook

The teens looked at him

Tommy sighed

Tommy: It's... Digiorno

Jane smiled

Jane: It will still be romantic...well we better go... see you guys at prom

Tommy: bye you two

They waved goodbye and drove to the Royal Fortune Cookie

A while later it was time for the Prom to start

Jane: This is so exciting

Eric smiled as they entered the building

First everybody was just hanging out

Conner: Ethan I thought you weren't coming, You wanted to go see a movie

Ethan: I did but then I met Angela when I was in line, we have a lot of things in common

Conner: Nice to meet you Angela I'm Conner

Ashley: I'm his date Ashley

Angela: Nice to meet you

Eric and Jane went over to them

Ethan: Angela this is Eric and Jane

Jane: Hi Angela

Angela: Hi

Eric: Nice to meet you

Angela: Nice to meet you too... are you two twins?

Eric: Yah... but I'm the cute one

Conner: Hey

Eric: I'm just teasing bro

RT and Kylie showed up

Jane: There's RT and Kylie

Conner waved for them to join them

RT: Hey you guys... and who's this?

Ethan: This is Angela, we met in line for Asteroid Conquest 2... Angela this is RT and his date Kylie

Angela: Nice to meet you both... If you don't mind me asking, what does RT stand for?

RT: Richard Thomas... I'm Jane's older brother

Angela: Yes I do see the resemblance

Conner: Has anybody seen Trent or Kira?

Jane: Well Trent is up there talking to Mr. Mercer and my dad... Hey lets go greet them

Eric: You go ahead, I'm going to grab us some punch ok

Jane: Ok

Jane left the group to greet her dad

Anton: So Tommy what are your plans since you have all this free time now

Tommy: I'm just going to enjoy the quiet life with just my girlfriend ( He gave Haley a kiss) my kids and being a Science teacher

Elsa: I hear that the principal is one strict lady

Tommy: Well then we're just going to have to break her

Jane: Dad I don't see you as being the quiet life type

Tommy: Oh really? And why not young lady

Jane: With your reputation and all... you'll be back... maybe orange

Haley smiled at the thought

Tommy: I am not going orange

Haley: That will be a sight to see

Tommy: Nah... I'm done... four colors is enough

They laughed

Jane: So Elsa you're going to be the principal again?

Elsa: Yah, Well you guys do need one, you haven't had a proper one since I resigned

Elsa looked strict

Jane had a worried look on her face

Elsa smiled

Elsa: I'm not going to be as strict

Jane smiled

Anton: So Jane what are you going to do with your free time?

Jane: I don't know... probably go back to Gymnastics... after going back to the past and doing a bit of it, I kind of miss it

Tommy: I thought you didn't like it

Jane: I just needed a break from it... Trent what are you going to do after school

Anton: He's going to Art School in the fall

Tommy: Wow that's exciting

Trent: I think I want to be a comic book artist

Elsa: Just don't use any weird looking pens

Trent chuckled

Trent: I won't

Anton: So Haley what do you plan on doing?

Haley: The Cyberspace Cafe, I have fun working at it, and now I can spend more time there

Trent: Have any of you seen Kira

Jane: Not yet

Anton: Maybe she's just not here yet... So Elsa... would you care to dance with an old friend

Elsa smiled

Elsa: I thought you'd never ask

The two left

Tommy: What do you say Haley, would you like to dance also

Haley smiled

Haley: Yes Tommy I would love a dance

Tommy: See you two later

Tommy smiled and those two left

Jane: I hope they get married

Trent: I hope my dad marries Elsa also

Jane: They seem right for each other... well lets go down to the group

They headed down to the group and began talking again

Finally the slow song ended and Tommy got on stage

RT: Jane, Tommy's making an announcement

Jane: He didn't tell me he was going to do that

Tommy: Welcome everybody to the Prom Night of 2014, I know you don't want an old Science Teacher like me to ruin your night, so I'll skip the long speech I was going to... well improv because according to my daughter, I have a bad memory... oh who am I kidding, I always had a bad memory. (Jane was thinking "OMG this is so embarrassing" but she was also laughing because it was so true) Anyway This prom night means that school is almost out, so I would like to say goodbye to our Seniors and wish them good luck, and say hello to our students coming up from the Junior High, I know there are a few of them here. I would also like to welcome our principal back Ms. Elsa Randell, she will be back next school year. I will also like to introduce you to Kira, she will be your singer tonight. Good luck everybody and I hope you have a fun night

Tommy got off the stage and the curtains opened up to reveal Kira

Jane: Well I guess there was a point to that speech

Conner: Wow Kira was here the whole time

RT: I wonder why she didn't say anything

Jane: I guess it was supposed to be a surprise

Ethan: You mean you didn't read her mind

Jane: No

RT: That's a first

Kira: The first song I'm going to sing tonight, some people have heard it, but not many, this song was made by a wonderful Science teacher's high school friend from long ago, It's about saying goodbye and memories, you guys come up here and sing it with me

The rangers were shocked

Kira: Come on up

The rangers got up on stage and they were all wearing their ranger colors and they started singing Rangers: Down the road we'll never know what life may held in store. Winds are changed, then rearanged our lives are then before. But you'll never stand alone my friend, memories never die, In your heart, they'll always be and never say goodbye

During that song the rangers thought of all that they have accomplished in less than a year, all that has happend to them and all that will happen to them in the future

**This chapter almost made me cry with happiness and sadness. I hope you like the story so far. There is one chapter left to this story. I will be making a sequel if you want me to, tell me if you want me to with a review or message me. **


	100. Chapter 100

**This is it. The 100th chapter, I couldn't have done it without all of my wonder fans and their reviews. They kept me inspired to keep on writing. Thank you. This last chapter is an ****Epilogue to what happened afterwards but before what happens in the sequel to this story. I hope you like the 100th chapter. :D**

Things were very normal after Mesagog was destroyed, Kira worked on her music, she was very good and was going to collage and get a degree in music, Conner was getting a degree in sports and was hoping to be a full time soccer coach, Trent was going to Art School, Ethan was getting his degree in creating video games, Tommy was a Science teacher who was married to the now Mrs. Haley Oliver. Jane was teaching karate at Reefside Karate with RT, Sensai retired, RT was going to URSC which is the University of Reefside California

This chapter is jumped a head a few years to 2017, three years since Mesagog was destroyed, Seniors graduated, two years since Tommy and Haley got married and adopted four year old twins Jessica and Ryan, and Anton and Elsa got married and adopted four year old Kaylee and one year since Kylie broke up with RT which started the whole problem

Haley: RT haven't you done your homework yet? You have classes tomorrow

RT: I'm not going

Tommy: Hey what do you mean you're not going? You have to go to class

RT: No I don't

Jane: Why wouldn't you want to go to class? I think it's fun to learn new things

RT: There's nothing new to learn for you

Jane: What's your problem?

RT: The fact that I don't age, the reason why Kylie broke up with me

Jane: I guess she just wasn't the right girl for you

Tommy: She was a lot like Kimberly

RT: She was the right girl for me, she broke up with me because she looked _older_ than me

Jane: That's a stupid reason

RT: No it's not. Jane why don't I age? Is it because I'm a robot?

Jane: That can't be it, robots _do_ age

RT: Then what is it then?

Jane: I don't know

RT: Wow something the famous Jane doesn't know, too bad somebody actually wants to know the thing that Jane doesn't know

Jane: Hey stop this RT, you're acting worse than Jessica and Ryan

RT: Well then tell me why I won't age in appearance, because we are starting to look like twins and I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR _OLDER_ BROTHER

Jane: Ok now you're throwing a tantrum, so not like a 20 year old

RT: Do I _look_ 20 to you

Jane:(whispered) No

RT: How old do I look?

Jane: 17

RT: Exactly

Haley: RT, Jane and I did everything that we could think of to figure out why you won't age, your technology has been upgraded many times, stop yelling at your sister

Tommy: RT why don't you just do your homework?

RT: I don't have homework

Tommy: Sure you do

RT: No I don't, I dropped out of college, so I couldn't go back even if I wanted to, the refund is already in the bank

Tommy: WHAT

Tommy's eyes glowed green and Jane's were glowing pink

RT: They wanted me out of there anyway, the science class figured out I was a robot and I kept messing up their computers... I don't know how, so it was either get kicked out with no refund or drop out with the refund

Jane: OMG

RT: Stop saying OMG, that's like so old

Jane: Well it's better than saying swear words

Haley: They shouldn't be able to kick you out because you're a robot, robots are very common now days

Jane: We have at least 15 of them at school

Tommy: We do?

Jane: Yah... and we're getting some aliens here too

Tommy: Wow, I didn't know that

Jane: Most of them look human, but some of them look different, they don't go to school... Know what? I'm going to talk to your professors RT, and straighten them out

RT: No you're not, I was going to quit anyway

Jane: Why?

RT: My grades have been slipping

Tommy: How bad?

RT didn't say anything

Tommy: RT

RT: Fine... I was failing every class

Olivers: WHAT

RT: Sheesh are all of you my parents now?

Jessica: No but failing is bad, we learned about that in first grade

Ryan: Yah RT shame on you

RT: Oh look.. I'm being scolded by six year olds

Tommy: How can you be failing every class?

Jane: You're supposed to be smart

RT: Why? Am I _programed_ that way?

Jane: Uh... yah

RT: Figures

Jane: You just didn't try

RT: What's the point of trying when you don't age?

Jane: So you're just giving up?

RT: Why not?

Jane: Because it's _wrong_

RT's eyes glowed green

RT: YAH WELL SO IS BEING 17 FOR FOUR YEARS

RT ran to his room and slammed the door

That is what RT was like for the next few years, it is now 2020 Jane has gotten her masters degree in two years and had twins with Eric, their names are Chris and Alena, one boy and one girl. RT was still 17 years old and still had that attitude. Everybody knew that RT was a robot and that Jane was an alien, they didn't need to hide anymore. Robots like RT were called Cyborgs and Aliens of all shapes and sizes and powers were out in the open, there were bad cyborgs and bad aliens and there were good cyborgs and good aliens, with them out in the open a new police force had to be created, Aquamarineians did most of the planing but they came up with SPD Space Patrol Delta and made Jane the head of the biggest one that was in her home town of Reefside

Jane: What if I don't want to run my own SPD?

Grandmother: Think of it as a test, if you can run this, then you have a good chance at ruling a planet some day

Jane kind of thought her Grandmother would say something like that

Jane adopted RT

RT: I can't believe this, she is supposed to be my _little_ sister

Tommy: RT listen to reason, she technically _is_ your mom

RT: I _do not_ want to _think_ about that

Jane: Well it's true

RT: This cannot be happening

Jane: Oh come on RT it's not going to be bad

RT: Yah right, you were my younger sister, ended up being my older sister and now you're my mother, that is wrong in so many ways

Jane: Technically I was your mother the whole time, I just didn't want to think about it

RT: So lets not think about it and everybody leave me alone

Jane: RT, you are 17

RT: No really? I haven't noticed, I've only been 17 FOR SEVEN YEARS

Jane: Calm down

RT: I AM CALM

Jane: No you're not, look you are underaged and need a parent, I'm the only one qualified for the job

RT: Oh now it's a job?

Jane: No... like it or not you are my son

RT: I'm 17 years old with a 20 year old mother... that's a three year difference

Jane: Actually I think I figured out why you haven't aged

RT: Oh? _Enlighten_ me

Jane: You're only seven

RT: WHAT

Jane: That's the only way I can put it, you haven't aged because your years haven't caught up to your body and mind

RT: I am _not_ seven

Jane: Yes you are

RT: No I'm Not

Jane: RT think about it, you haven't aged, you have the updated technology and cyborgs _do_ age, the only explanation is that you are seven, which means I am thirteen years older than you and I am qualified to take care of you

RT: For how long?

Jane: Until you turn 17 and three years after that

RT: Oh _Great_ I'm going to be 17 for another 10 YEARS

Jessica: Let me get this straight, we are older than RT?

Haley: Looks that way

Ryan: Cool

RT looked down at his former siblings

RT:(thinking) Not cool

Jane: Go pack your things, I'm taking you to your new home... this time your siblings are younger than you

RT: Shut up

Jane: Richard

RT cringed hearing Jane use his first name but obeyed his new mother

Jane: This is going to be interesting

Tommy: Good luck honey

Jane: Thanks dad

Tommy gave his oldest daughter a hug and a kiss on the head

Jane: Well dad is this what you expected after you hung up your morpher?

Tommy: What having my oldest daughter run SPD and having my oldest son turn out to be my youngest son and now he's my grandson? No, this is confusing

Haley: We'll get through it

Jane: I'll go help him pack

Jane headed towards RT's room and helped him pack and then after saying good bye the two siblings but now Mother and son left Tommy Oliver's The Legendary Ranger's house... for now, they only lived a few blocks away.

**Well I am done with Power Rangers Jane's Version. It has taken me almost a year to do so. I thank you for reading this story from beginning to end, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you check out my sequel Power Rangers Jane's Version 2. Thank you, and from the words of Zordon... MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU!  
**


End file.
